Die Jäger des Todes
by Reesaldo123
Summary: Nach seiner furiosen Rückkehr in seinen Körper und der noch furioseren Flucht Harrys startet Voldemort einen Blitzangriff auf England. In Hogwarts verschanzen sich die letzten Rebellen, dieser blutroten Nacht. Julian und Christian werden vom Schicksal getrieben. Schaffen sie es, ihr eigenes Leben in die Hand zu nehmen? Post GoF; OC und Canon Pairings; Grey Magic
1. Kapitel 1 - Riddles größtes Verbrechen

**Vorwort:**

Alle von ihr entworfenen Figuren gehören J. , bli bla blubb (das was jeder schreibt) - Wenn Jemand hier einen guten text hat, her damit ;)

Das ist meine erste FF. Ich schreibe sie ihm Prinzip deswegen, weil ich schon seit längerem ein eigenes Buch schreibe und das hier eine gute Übung mit kostenloser Bewertung ist. Das was ihr hier seht (knapp über 20k Worte aktuell) ist gerade mal die Einleitung einer komplexen Gesichte.

In der Zukunft, werde ich mein Instagram oder ähnliches hier noch einfügen, falls ihr wirklich Interesse an mir als Schreiberling habt.

Seit ehrlich, kritisiert und genießt. Wenn die ersten Reviews eintrudeln, werde ich sicher die nächsten Chapters veröffentlichen. Danke an alle!

Euer: Reesaldo123

 **Riddles größtes Verbrechen**

Harry befolgte Dumbledores Anweisungen und lief zu dessen Büro. _Was stand in dem Brief den der Waldkauz dem Schulleiter brachte?_ Harry sah ihn noch nie so niedergeschlagen, traurig und entsetzt dreinblicken. Und das musste was heißen, denn Harry war vor 2 Stunden vom Friedhof Godrics Hollow zurückgekehrt. Voldemort war zurück, in voller Stärke und Cedric Diggeroy war tot. Er war dabei, sogar ein Teil davon.

Anschließend fühlte er einen innerlichen Zwiespalt. Ein Teil seiner Seele erfüllte tiefe Trauer und Verzweiflung. Der zweite Teil hingegen spürte nur Hass und Wut. Harry ahnte was er da spürte, hatte aber Angst davor es irgendwem anzuvertrauen. Es war Voldemort der eben diesen Hass und diese Wut spürte. Er versuchte es zu verdrängen und es schien durch den Auftrag des Schulleiters auch zu funktionieren.

Harry hastete durch die Gänge und blickte einigen weinenden Schülern in die Augen. In ihren Gesichtern stand das blanke Entsetzen. Er raste so schnell um die Ecke vor dem Büro des Schulleiters, dass er eine uralte Ritterrüstung umwarf. Gerade traten Professor McGonnagall, Ron, Hermine und Professor Snape ein und bevor der Eingang sich schloss, stellte sich Harry zu ihnen.

Er fühlte sich wie an einem anderen Ort. Das Schloss, welches gefüllt mit Trauer und Entsetzen war, schien nicht mehr zu existieren. Eine schmerzliche Stille machte sich auf der Treppe breit. Harry sah Ron, der ihm gegenüberstand, neben Professor Snape weinen. Hermine schaffte es nach außen die Fassung zu bewahren, doch Harry wusste, dass es innerlich ganz anders in ihr aussah.

Als sie oben ankamen, bemerkte Harry das sich in den Büroräumen des Schulleiters seit seinem letzten Besuch nichts geändert hat. Ron gluckste niedergeschlagen und schien in den Raum zu starren, ging aber unablässig weiter. Harry wollte gerade seinen Namen rufen um eine Kollision mit Fawkes zu vermeiden, der wie gewohnt auf der Stange saß.

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Junge, das Ron, genau wie auch Hermine und Professor McGonnagall Fawkes anstarrten. Dem wunderschön gefiederten Tier liefen unablässig Tränen aus den Augen, welche am Boden unter seiner Sitzstange eine wahre Pfütze bildeten. Der Vogel rettete Harry auf diesem Wege schon einmal, doch dieses Mal schien es anders. Der Vogel wollte niemanden retten, sondern schien zu trauern.

 _Weiß Fawkes von seinem Tod? Ist es Cedric?_ fragte sich Harry als seine beste Freundin, welche Fawkes gerade die Tränen abwischte, zu Mrs. McGonnagalle gewandt stammelte: „W-w-w-arum weint er? Weiß er von Ce-e-dric-cs Tod?". Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung drehte sich in die andere Richtung und schritt auf Dumbeldores Denkarium zu, schniefte beinahe unverständlich: „Ich weiß es nicht Miss Granger. Ich habe diesen Vogel, oft gesehen, vor allem an dunklen Momenten, doch er strahlte immer Hoffnung aus. Doch jetzt scheint er, …. gebrochen." In ihrer Stimme hörte Harry einen Hauch von Ratlosigkeit. Dies schockierte Harry. Noch nie hat diese starke Frau jemanden in ihre Gefühlswelt blicken gelassen.

Durch das laute Stöhnen und Quietschen des Steins als sich der Büroeingang erneut öffnete drehten allesamt hastig die Köpfe um. Dumbledore betrat seine Gemächer und wirkte ebenfalls etwas ratlos.

„Minerva, informieren sie den Orden das jedes Mitglied sofort ins Schloss kommen muss. Sie wissen wie Sie alle erreichen können. Jedes Mitglied kommt ohne Umschweife hier her. Bei ihrem Eintritt in den Orden bestätigte jeder, dass dies wichtiger als der eigene Beruf sei. Auf diese Klausel berufe ich mich hiermit. Jeder Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, auch jeder Auror, legt seinen Dienst nieder und desertiert.", sprach Dumbledore mit ernstem Blick.

„Albus, was?! Was ist los?", entgegnete eine geschockt wirkende McGonnagall.

„Nicht jetzt Minerva!", fauchte sie Dumbledore förmlich an. Mrs. McGonnagalle wandte sich verwirrt ab und ging durch die Tür auf die der Schulleiter zuvor gewiesen hat. „Severus, schicken Sie sofort alle Kinder mit bekannten Todessern als Eltern heim. Versuchen Sie so dezent wie nur möglich vorzugehen. Anschließend erwarte ich, dass sie Hogwarts verlassen und in ihre alte Rolle zurückkehren. Sind Sie erneut bereit ihr Leben zu riskieren und diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen?"

Snapes Gesicht regte sich kaum. Doch schon diese kleinen Veränderungen waren ungewöhnlich und so ahnten die Schüler das hier einiges in ihm Vorgehen musste. Harry fragte sich was das wohl für eine Aufgabe sei, die sein Zaubertrank-Professor übernehmen sollte. Nun sah Harry eine größere Regung auf Snapes fahlem Gesicht: „Ja, Professor, das bin ich, aber ich bitte Sie zumindest mir vorher mitzuteilen was passiert ist".

Dumbledore zuckte zusammen als Professor McGonnagal aus dem Hinterzimmer stürmte. „Erledigt, Albus. Aber jetzt will ich wissen was hier los ist. Erst erfahren Sie das Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist und wirken gefasst aber entschlossen, dann erhalten Sie einen Brief und plötzlich ist alles anders. Ich habe Sie...", McGonnagal schrie förmlich und blickte mit weinerlichen Augen zum Phönix des Schulleiters, „und Fawkes so noch nie erlebt." Dumbledore wirkte während der Worte Professor McGonnagals abwesend.

Harry hatte das Gefühl das die Lehrer gar nicht mitbekamen, dass er und seine zwei besten Freunde da sind. Gerade war das Trimagische Turnier vorbei, Barty Crouch Junior saß irgendwo in Hogwarts und Cedric war tot. Er weiß nicht was es noch schlimmeres geben sollte als all das was in den letzten 24 Stunden passiert ist. Als er zu seinen Freunden blickte, sah er nichts als Trauer und Sorge.

Erst nach einiger Zeit des Unbehagens schaute er in das Gesicht der Professorin und sprach voll Trauer in der Stimme:

„Ich erhielt soeben einen Brief von Kingsley Shacklebolt. Nach der Wiedergeburt des dunklen Lords apperierte dieser mit seinen Anhängern zum britischen Parlament. Sie mordeten alle Passanten, Bedienstete und Politiker der Muggel, einschließlich des Premierminister. Anschließend teilten Sie sich auf. Der Buckingham Palace wurde angegriffen, die Königin und alle Untergebenen wurden umgebracht. Das Zaubereiministerium wurde von Voldemort persönlich attackiert. Sie erwischten zwar nicht alle aber die meisten. Seine Schergen überfallen viele Zauberer zuhause. Angriffe auf Muggel sind im ganzen Land zu verzeichnen. Außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts ist zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt niemand mehr sicher vor ihm. Das England der Zauberer und der Muggel ist binnen einer Nacht gefallen."

Harry sah sich panisch um. Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter der ihm immer eine große Stütze war, starrte apathisch ins Leere. Mrs. McGonnagal gluckste hörbar auf und vergrub daraufhin ihr Tränen erfülltes Gesicht in den Händen. Ron sank auf die Knie und übergab sich hörbar auf den harten Boden. Snape stürmte sofort aus den Büroräumen und Harry ahnte das er ihn für sehr lange Zeit nicht wieder sehen würde. Komischerweise bedrückte dieses Gefühl in eher als ihm zu gefallen. Nur Hermine starrte ihn an. Harry konnte diesen Blick nur erwidern. Dumbledore schien von einen auf den anderen Augenblick aus seiner Trance zu brechen: „Minerva, riegeln sie das Schloss ab. Die Todesserkinder und ihr Gefolge soll das Schloss mit einem der bekannten Geheimgänge verlassen. Siegeln sie diesen anschließend unwiderruflich ab und melden mir welchen sie gewählt haben. Danke!". Professor McGonnagal deren Gesicht Harry nun erblicken konnte nickte und verließ unter Tränen den Raum. Als die Treppe sich wieder schloss, sank Dumbledore auf einen Stuhl herab den er sich zuvor hergezaubert hatte. Wieder starrte er bloß ins Leere.

Ron der sich mittlerweile etwas gefasst hatte, blickte ihn an und sagte: „Meine Eltern...".

„Sind auf dem Weg, Mr. Weasley. Auch sie werden Hogwarts verteidigen.", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore forsch. Ron der sich nur dezent entspannte, widmete sich wieder seinem Erbrochenem. „Mrs. Granger, gehen Sie zu Professor Flitwick und erzählen ihm genau was sich hier ereignet hat. Er soll alle Schüler die übrig bleiben zählen und Unterkünfte für alle Flüchtlinge, herrichten. Anschließend kontaktieren Sie Hagrid und sagen ihm, er soll so viel Nahrung wie möglich beschaffen. Haben Sie verstanden?", sprach Dumbledore ohne Sie anzusehen.

„Ja, Professor!", schrie Hermine förmlich und rannte aus dem Raum.

„Mr. Weasley, gehen Sie auf die Krankenstation, lassen sich behandeln und sagen Sie Madame

Pomfrey, dass es Krieg geben wird. Sie soll ihre nötigen Arzneien und Heilmittel besorgen. Ihre Schwester soll sie per Flohpulver kontaktieren. Sie solle umgehend nach Hogwarts kommen und hier als Heilerin arbeiten. Lassen Sie aber die Details aus!"

Bei dem Versuch ein „okay" zu entgegnen erbrach er wieder und verließ das Büro im Eiltempo mit Händen vor dem Mund.

„P-p-pro-o-fessor, wie viele Menschen sind heute Nacht gestorben?" stammelte Harry hervor, ohne zu erwarten eine Antwort zu bekommen. Dumbledore neigte seinen Kopf zu Harry. Eine Träne lief seine Wange hinunter und landete in Fawkes Tränenpfütze, die sich augenblicklich rot färbte.

„Tausende, Harry, tausende.", sprach Dumbledore vor sich hin, „Und das ist erst der Anfang.". Harry wusste wer daran Schuld hatte. Er war der Einzige der wusste warum so viele starben. Er lebte, deswegen mordete Voldemort. Es war Wut die ihn trieb. Die Wut, dass er, Harry Potter, lebte.

Harry merkte wie seine Beine schwer wurden, er schwankte nach rechts und sah, dass nichts neben ihm war. Er verlagerte hastig sein Gewicht auf seine linke Flanke. Dies war zu viel für seine ermüdenden Muskeln und er brach zusammen. Sein Kopf schlug heftig auf dem Boden auf. Er spürte seit Stunden das erste Mal _NICHTS._


	2. Kapitel 2 - Irgendwo im Wald

**Irgendwo im Wald Südwestduetschlands**

Julian bließ den heißen Rauch seines Joints in die dunkle Nacht. Der pfeifende Wind trug den mattgrauen Rauch direkt fort und so hatte er nicht mehr die Zeit tanzende Figuren in den Qualm zu formen.

„Morgen frag ich sie, ganz bestimmt…", redete der Junge vor sich hin während er Christian den Joint abgab. Christian verzog sein Gesicht zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Er wusste das Julian zwar gerne eine große Klappe hatte, sich jedoch des Öfteren überschätzt. Er war schon seit Jahren hinter Nadja her. Seit sie vor drei Jahren zu ihrer Gruppe gestoßen war, versuchten einige der Jungen ihr Glück bei ihr, doch sie scheiterten allesamt.

Eine Gruppe schwarzer Raben stieg krächzend aus dem Wald auf und flog in Richtung der Stadt davon. Sie saßen auf dem Dach ihres Heims, ihrer Schule, ihres ganzen Lebens.

Das ehemalige Gasthaus in dem sie wohnten stand abgelegen im dichten Wald des Hunsrücks, eines Mittelgebirges in Südwestdeutschland. Früher war die Straße, welche am Haus vorbeiführte, eine lebhafte Verbindungsstraße zwischen den Städten Simmern und Trier. Durch eine neue, asphaltierte Straße der Muggel wurde sie aber ersetzt und so kaufte ihr Meister, Lehrer und Direktor Herr Heinrich das Haus als Zufluchtsort für gestrandete Kinder der Zauberer-Welt, wie er selbst mal eines war.

Die meisten seiner Schützlinge waren muggelgeborene Zauberer, welche nicht die Möglichkeit haben, Durmstrang zu besuchen, weil die Reinblüter keine Schlammblüter auf ihrer Schule gestatteten. Also mussten sie in diesem mittelgroßen Haus die Grundlagen der Zauberei erlernen.

„Julian, ich habe da so eine neue Idee. Stell dir mal bitte die Muggelsturmgewehre,", begann Christian zu erzählen, als es laut knallte. Einige Momente später landeten Lukas, Olaf, Michael und Jan nacheinander auf dem Dach. „Sagt Mal, seid ihr bescheuert? Anstatt nur zwei Leute apparieren zu lassen, appariert ihr zu viert nacheinander hierauf und landet auch noch auf euren fetten Ärschen!", fauchte Christian die Älteren an, die sich vor Lachen beinahe krümmten. „Julian, du hättest ihnen niemals das apparieren beibringen sollen…", wandte er sich dem jüngsten ihrer ungleichen Gruppe wieder zu.

Olaf, der direkt neben Christian saß, prustete laut los und preschte ihm heftig auf die Schulter. „Christian du Streber. Gib mir mal den Johnny und hör auf zu heulen. Wenn der alte Heinrich aufsteht, apparieren wir wieder in unsren Schlafsaal und behaupten wir üben Sprengflüche."

Christian reichte ihm den Joint mit einem schelmischen Lächeln weiter: „Selbst der alte Heinrich weiß das du viel zu unfähig bist einen Sprengfluch zu beschwören."

Wieder hallte lautes Lachen durch die Nacht, wobei Olaf sich zurückzuhalten schien.

„Eigentlich könnte man sich ja unter die Bettdecke von Nadja apparieren, jetzt wo wir wissen wie es geht.", merkte Jan mit einer frechen Grimasse an. Julian war sich sicher, dass diese ihm gewidmet war. Seit mehr als einem Jahr ziehen sie ihn schon mit ihr auf und das obwohl fast alle von ihnen schon mal an der Dame gescheitert sind.

„Pass bloß auf, oder der nächste Zauber den du durch mich kennen lernst, ist der Todesfluch.", zischte er ihm mit todernster Miene entgegen. Er sah Jans Gesicht die Farbe wechseln bis Julian ein mattes Lächeln durchblicken ließ. Nun beruhigte sich sein Kontrahent ebenfalls sichtlich, doch sein schneller Griff nach dem glühenden Mariuhanastängel war sicher nicht umsonst so hastig.

„Was will Heinrich morgen wieder durchkauen?", erkundigte sich Michael, auch um seinen vorzeitigen Verlust des Glimmstängels zu kompensieren.

Julian drehte seinen Kopf zu seinem besten Freund Christian, der so was immer weiß. Dieser jedoch starrte in den Wald und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du hast die letzten Tage kaum gegessen und geschlafen.", flüsterte Julian zu seinem Zimmergenossen gewandt. Christian drehte langsam seinen Kopf und erst jetzt erblickte Julian die Tränen, die ihm aus den Augen rannen.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich hier bleiben soll, Julian.", startete der junge Mann langsam, „Das einzige, was mir in den letzten zwei Jahren neue Dinge beigebracht hast, waren du und die Bücher. Hr. Heinrich ist alt und zerbrechlich. Ich will in die Welt, sie erkunden um von ihr zu lernen. Aber ich kann nicht allein gehen." Christian schaute Julian jetzt genau in das Gesicht.

Julian hatte sich auch schon Gedanken darüber gemacht abzuhauen. Seit Jahren lernten sie nichts mehr von ihrem Lehrer, da ihr zauberisches Können seines um ein Vielfaches überstieg. Aus den Büchern in der Bibliothek lernten sie nahezu alles was sie wussten. Aber das hier war ihre Heimat, ihr Platz auf dieser Welt. Was sollten sie stattdessen tun?

„Lass uns bis zum Ende der Unterrichtszeit mal abwarten, Christian. Das sind ja nur wenige Tage.", gab Julian ihm zu verstehen. Christian nickte und blickte wieder gerade aus in Richtung des dichten Waldes. Julian griff in seine Tasche und suchte verzweifelt nach einem neuen Joint. Als er diesen gefunden hatte, steckte er ihn in seinen Mund und entzündete ihn lautlos mit seinem Zauberstab.

Sie saßen noch einige Stunden auf dem Dach und kifften. Inzwischen waren die anderen Jungs schon wieder schlafen. Sie alle waren gute Freunde und doch waren die Beiden froh noch Zeit zu zweit zu haben. Hier konnten sie sich frei unterhalten und neue Pläne schmieden. Alles drehte sich um neue Zauber und Ideen. Julian beherrschte als 14-Jähriger schon nahezu alles was er für wichtig erachtete. Schockzauber, Lähmzauber, aber auch einige Heilzauber und Verwandlungen. Seine größten Erfolge waren sicherlich das apparieren und den Gedankenangriff _Legilimens_ den man auf den herkömmlichen Schulen nie lernt.

Einzig und allein die unverzeihlichen Flüche machen ihm Schwierigkeiten. Des Öfteren hatte er versucht eine Spinne mit dem Todesfluch zu töten, doch es klappte nie.

Um halb 4 entschieden sie sich schlafen zu gehen. Sie apparierten per Seit-an-Seit apparieren ins Schlafzimmer und landeten etwas unsanft zwischen Jan und Michael. Gerade noch so konnte Christian Julian festhalten der aufgrund seiner Landung das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren schien. Sie stapften zwischen den Körpern der schlafenden Jungen durch den Saal, bis sie ganz hinten rechts an ihrem Platz ankamen. Als sie sich beide in ihrem Schafsfell vergraben hatten, sodass nur noch ihr Köpfe rausschauten, zeigte Julian mit einem flegelhaften Lächeln auf die Beiden zwischen denen sie eben gelandet sind. Kaum hatte Christian realisiert was der jüngere meinte, hatte der auch schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete diesen auf Michael. Langsam hob sich die Hand des älteren Jungen, bis sie senkrecht in der Luft stand, gehalten durch die Kraft aus Julians Zauberstab.

Jetzt verstand Christian was er vorhatte und prustete los. Er versuchte seinen Mund zuzuhalten um nicht laut zu lachen. Die Hand von Michael folgte dem Zauberstab, der sie direkt ins Gesicht von Jan beförderte. Mit einem lauten _PLOPP_ landete sie auf der Nase.

Augenblicklich wachte dieser mit einem schmerzerfüllten Gesicht auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Steh auf du blöder Penner!", schrie Jan währenddessen er seinen ganzen Körper aufbäumte. Michael blinzelte jetzt mit den Augen und sah sich schläfrig um. Als er realisierte, dass Jan ihn meinte sprang er in Sekundenschnelle auf und hielt seinen Stab in der Hand.

„Was soll da-…", fing er seine Antwort an, doch ein schnell gesprochenes „ _Stupor"_ unterbrach ihn. Der rote Blitz schlug in seiner rechten Schulter ein und er fiel nach hinten um. Julian wusste natürlich das der geschockte Körper sich nicht mehr steuern ließe und doch hoffte er das Michael auf Olaf fiel.

Wie erhofft landeten Kopf auf Kopf.

Auch er erwachte sofort und sah sich mit einer Hand den Kopf reibend um. Natürlich war das erste was er entdeckte Jan, der mit erhobenem Zauberstab wie angewurzelt dastand. Die lachenden Jungen auf der anderen Seite fielen gar nicht richtig auf, als Olaf sich auf Jan stürzte, dessen nächster Schockzauber an dem Angreifenden vorbeischoss.

 _Typisch Olaf,_ dachte sich Julian. Er versucht immer alles ohne Zauberstab zu lösen. Er war ein wahres Kraftpaket, doch er hatte des Öfteren Probleme mit seinem Gehirn zu arbeiten. Der heranstürmende Bulle riss Jan samt Zauberstab von den Beinen. Zusammen landeten sie auf den anderen schlafenden Jungen und auf dem krachenden Boden.

Einige wenige Sekunden später tobte eine wahre Schacht im Schlafsaal.  
Julian wandte sich an Christian der erheitert den _Densaugeo_ Fluch an einem etwas jüngeren Schüler testete. Augenblicklich wuchsen seinem Opfer riesige Schneidezähne.

„Zeit ein paar neue Flüche zu testen, oder?", erkundigte sich der jüngere Unheilstifter ironisch, als er einen Schockzauber, der aus Jans Zauberstab kam, sah.  
 _„Finite incantantem",_ rief Julian laut um den ultimativen Gegenzauber zu testen. Der Schockzauber der ihn zweifelsfrei in der Brust getroffen hätte, verfiel in seine Bestandteile. Julian hatte jetzt ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht was seinen besten Freund nebenan ebenfalls grinsen lies.

„Der funktioniert schonmal! Jetzt bin ich dran.", gab ihm Christian zu verstehen als er den Zauberstab hob und _„Petrificus Totalus"_ rief, mit der Spitze auf den immer noch prügelnden Olaf gerichtet. Augenblicklich befand sich Olaf in einer Ganzkörperklammer. Er versuchte sich verzweifelt mit Muskelkraft aus dieser magischen Fesselung zu befreien, was jedoch unmöglich schien. Der Brustkorb ihres Opfers bebte förmlich von der Anstrengung, die der junge Mann durch die Rangelei hatte. Er ahnte das Olaf ganz genau wusste wen er für diese Fesselung verantwortlich macht.

Der Kampf tobte immer noch. Einige Jungs lagen zwar schon geschockt auf dem Boden wie Leichen auf dem Schlachtfeld, doch in einigen Ecken wurde noch gekämpft, wobei es sich hier eher um Schlägereien handelte. _Typisch Jungs. Können ihre Kämpfe nie mit dem Stab austragen._

Eigentlich wollte er noch einen Fluch testen, worauf es sich gut traf, dass Jan noch aufrecht in der Mitte des Raums stand. Lautlos beschwörte Julian den _„Spuck Schnecken"_ Fluch mit dem Zauberstab auf Jan gerichtet. Neben ihm zischte Christian _„Desillusio"_ und verschwand augenblicklich, als Julian die Tür aufgehen sah und Hr. Heinrich mitsamt einer Schar von Mädchen ins Zimmer stürmte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Jan, der gerade noch einen Schildzauber stammeln wollte, aber voll mit dem Fluch getroffen wurde und spuckend auf den Boden sank.

Dies musste herrlich amüsant aussehen. Julian, noch immer mit dem Stab in der Hand, der einzige der noch Stand, da alle anderen K.O., gefesselt, geschockt oder noch am Rangeln waren. Er hätte sich auch selbst bis zum Jahresende nachsitzen geben können, das hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht.

„Mitkommen, Julian. Nadja, sie und die anderen Mädchen räumen hier auf und heilen diese ganzen Verwundeten.", bat Heinrich eines der Mädchen. Die schwarzhaarige Schönheit blickte ihren Meister entsetzt an: „Ich kenne doch aber gar nicht die Gegenzauber zu alldem".

„Der Junge ist ein Jahr jünger als sie und nur halb so begabt. Natürlich kennen Sie sie alle.", erwiderte ihr Direktor mit seinem Finger auf Julian zeigend. Entgeistert schaute Nadja mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen zu Julian. Wie alle anderen blieb sie an seinen Augen hängen, welche tiefgrün schienen. Sie sah ihn mit dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand fuchteln, als sie realisierte das er sie gerade verhexte. Aus seinen Lippen kam nur ein leichtes Zischen. Ein kleiner weißer Zauber verlies seinen Stab und traf sie.

Julian musste nun aufpassen. Er durfte nicht in Versuchung geraten ihre Gedanken zu erforschen, denn sie würde wissen was er tat. So gut beherrscht er die tiefe Kunst der _Legilimentik_ nicht, dass sein Opfer nichts von alldem mitbekam. Er merkte wie Nadja versuchte ihn mit aller Kraft zu verteidigen doch es war ein leichtes für einen trainierten Angreifer diese Verteidigungsversuche abzuwehren. Julian übertrug ihr kurz seine Gedanken über alle Gegenflüche in dem er ihr jeden der Angriffe zeigte und dann den Gegenfluch darauffolgend. Direkt nach dem ersten Zauber merkte er wie sie ihre Verteidigung vollständig herunterfuhr, denn sie wusste, dass er nur helfen wolle. Die Versuchung ihre Gedanken einzusehen war gigantisch. Er wolle ja nur wissen ob sie ihn liebte. Als sie merkte das er fertig war fuhr sie selbst ihre Verteidigung wieder hoch. Dies weckte ihn aus seiner Trance und er brach die Verbindung ab.

Herr Heinrich war schon einige Schritte vor und ging weiter. Nadja nickte ihm lächelnd zu und schien mit ihren Lippen das Wort Danke zu Formen, als zu ihrer rechten eines der jüngeren Mädchen erschrak und mit dem Finger in Richtung Christians Schlafplatz zeigte.

„Ein Desillusionszauber. Die Ratte hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht als die Tür aufging. Sei leise und lass ihn sich hinlegen. Fragt ihn wenn ihr einen Gegenfluch braucht.", sprach Julian ruhig, als Jan ein paar Schnecken auskotzte und sich Christian zufrieden in sein Bett fallen ließ.

„Julian worauf wartest du. Wenn du nicht schon bis zum Ende dieses Schuljahres Nachsitzen müsstest wäre es jetzt noch länger." Heinrich hatte sich während er sprach scheinbar umgedreht und schaute ihn nun wartend an. Trotz des schlechten Anlasses brachten ihm die Worte seines Lehrers ein Lächeln auf den Mund. Nun schritt Julian zu Hr. Heinrich der bereits die Treppen hinabwanderte.

Die Treppe gab wie gewohnt knarrende Laute von sich, als Julian diese zum Büro des Lehrers hinabging. Ihre rechte Seite grenzt an eine dünne Holzwand, hinter der sich eins der Klassenzimmer befand. Am Ende der Treppe angekommen, durchquerten sie einmal den Flur. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich die Tür zum kleinen Büroraum.

Julian überholte seinen Direktor im Schnellschritt um ihm anschließend die Tür aufzuhalten. Wenn er schon angemeckert würde, dann sollte er wenigstens sein Möglichstes tun, diese Predigt hinter sich zu bringen.

Der alte Mann reagierte wie erwartet, in dem er Julian ein verschmitztes Lächeln schenkte und mit den Augen zwinkerte.

Julian wusste sich um seine Tarnung. Den jungen, kleinen, schwachen Zauberer der immer Pech hat, wusste er zu schauspielern. Sein Lehrer glaubte seit dem 2. Jahr das Julian große Probleme mit alldem hatte.

Herr Heinrich schritt geradewegs hinter seinen Schreibtisch, zog sich händisch den Stuhl zur Seite und setzte sich darauf. Mit seiner Hand wies er Julian an, sich hinzusetzen.

Julian sah an der Wand ein neues Bild hängen und schritt direkt darauf zu. Ein alter, bärtiger Zauberer sah den Jungen lächelnd an, als wenn er wüsste das dieser Schabernack getrieben hatte. Julian ahnte, dass dies der Zauberer Albus Dumbledore war, von dem sein Meister so gerne sprach.

Die Schülerschaft vermutete das dieser britische Schuldirektor etwas mit Herrn Heinrichs Leben zu tun hat. Angeblich sei er einer der größten Zauberer der Welt. Er soll Gellert Grindelwald besiegt haben, außerdem den sagenumwobenen Stein der Weisen mit Herrn Flamel aus Paris erfunden haben. Wenn dies stimmte, war er wirklich ein großer Mann. Wenn dies stimmte…

Hinter ihm räusperte sich sein Lehrer, der wohl wieder die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Hexers wollte. Julian wandte sich vom Bild des Briten ab und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

„Julian, wollen Sie sich zu dem was ich gesehen habe, äußern?", erkundigte sich der alte interessiert.

„Ich war das nicht, Herr Heinrich. Ein Streit brach zwischen Michael und Jan aus. Da wurde dann Olaf involviert, der dann ganz viele andre wach gemacht hat und dann hat sich jeder bekriegt. Ich wollte sie gerade rufen kommen, aber sie waren ja dann schon da. Alles was ab dann passiert ist, kennen Sie ja.", stammelte Julian vor sich hin. Er wusste das dies schon reichte um den alten zu überzeugen.

Er sah ihn mitleidig an und sagte, als Julian schluchzte und seine Augen in seinen Händen vergrub: „Ist ja schon gut, kleiner, ich weiß das du dazu niemals im Stande wärst. Das mit dem Nachsitzen für dich hat sich erledigt."

„Aber, bekommen denn die Anderen Hausarrest oder Nachsitzen? Dann werden sie wissen das ich geplappert habe und mich kopfüber aus dem Fenster werfen. Ich werde dann lieber mein Nachsitzen absitzen.", weinte Julian vor sich hin, während sein Lehrer den Kopf schüttelte und sagte: „Hoch mit dir! Niemand wird heute bestraft. Schnell."

 _Das wollte ich hören!_ Julian erhob sich, nickte und rannte hoch. Der alte Mann war die netteste Person, die Julian kannte, aber leicht zu beeinflussen. Als er oben ankam sah er, dass die Mädchen wieder unten in ihrem Schlafraum waren, außer Nadja, die anscheinend mit Christian gemeinsam die Jungen wieder befreite. Gerade waren sie bei Jan angekommen und schienen nach ihm zu schauen. Er hatte einen Eimer vor sich stehen und spuckte regelmäßig Schnecken rein.

Als Julian durch die Tür schritt hörte er Nadja Christian fragen: „Was können wir für ihn tun?". Julian trat ein und sagte laut, damit sie auch auf jeden Fall Kenntnis von ihm nahm: „Nichts. Den Spuck Schnecken Fluch kann man nur mit hoher Heilermagie heilen. Ansonsten vergeht er nach acht Stunden oder so."

„Was nach acht _– wüaahhh_ ", begann Jan bevor sein Schneckengefüllter Magen sich entleerte.

Nadja sah mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Schadensfreunde auf den jungen Mann herab. Jan hatte mit Abstand das größte Selbstvertrauen der Jungen gegenüber Frauen. Dieses ließ er nur zu oft auf Nadja los, welche ihn aber immer wieder abblitzen lies. Möglicherweise war das auch der Grund warum er den _Spuck Schnecken_ Fluch und nicht den Klammerfluch abbekam. Julian tat was er konnte um Nadja zu beeindrucken.

„Wie lange musst du nachsitzen?", erkundigte sich sein Schwarm mit einem matten Lächeln.

„Gar nicht. Du weißt ja, er ahnt das ich dazu nicht in der Lage bin. Klammerzauber, Schockzauber und komplexe Verteidigungen liegen weit über dem Niveau eines Viertklässlers. Noch dazu bin ich kein guter...".

„Wie schaffst du es ihn nur so zu manipulieren?", gab Christian, den Julian hier sicherlich als bestenfalls unerwünscht beschrieben hätte zu bedenken.

„Kann's eben.". Mit der kurzen Antwort gab er Christian zu verstehen das er besser ins Bett sollte.

Dieser verstand und ging zu Bett.

„Konntest du alle Jungs befreien, oder musste Christian helfen?", fragte er interessiert nach.

„Durch deine Erklärungen und seine Hilfe ging es zügig. Am Klammerfluch haben wir etwas gesessen, aber das hat irgendwann auch funktioniert. Die Zauberstabbewegung machte mir zu schaffen. Ansonsten sind wir jetzt durch. Die meisten von ihnen sind direkt wieder eingeschlafen, obwohl der arme Jan die ganze Zeit bricht."

„Der hats verdient und er weiß auch wofür. Kann ich dich bis zu eurem Schlafsaal begleiten?", fragte er überglücklich.

„Gerne!", gab sie grinsend zurück und ging schon los.

„Ähhhh, Nadja, hättest du mal Lust mit mir abends spazieren zu gehen oder so?", fragte er ganz leise, weil er Angst davor hatte, dass einer seiner Mitschüler ihn hörte.

„Du schaffst es mal einen Abend ohne kiffen mit den Jungs?", gab sie forsch zurück, was Julian einen Stich verpasste. Er dachte niemand außer ihnen wüsste das sie rauchen.

„Was?! Woher weißt du das?", gab Julian energisch zur Antwort.

„Schon gut, ich sag's niemandem. Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir ausgehen, aber nur wenn du mir den coolen Schneckenspruch beibringst."

Julian grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Innerlich tanzte er gerade vor Freude.

„Von allen Zaubern, die ich mir beigebracht habe willst du ausgerechnet den lernen?".

Während er sprach dankte er sich schon das ihm so eine Antwort eingefallen war, ansonsten hätte er echt Probleme gehabt.

Während sich Nadja umdrehte und die Tür öffnete, flüsterte sie noch: „Wenn Jan wieder fit ist wird er sicherlich wieder zu mir kommen. Dann brauch ich nur zu sagen, Julian hat mir gezeigt wies geht und er lässt mich in Ruhe. Morgen um 22 Uhr, bis dann.". Anders als er erwartet hatte, schloss sie nicht die Tür, sondern gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Anschließend drehte sie sich um und ging zu Bett.

 _Das wird der glücklichste Tag seines Lebens, eindeutig._

Julian ging großen Schrittes zu Bett als Olaf ihm ein Bein stellte worüber er fiel. Kurz überlegte er den Schneckenfluch nochmal anzuwenden, doch das hätte ihm selbst der Alte nicht mehr geglaubt. Er krabbelte zu seinem Bett, überlegte kurz ob er noch sein Buch _„Arbeit mit und gegen schwarze Magie"_ lesen sollte, doch entschied sich beim Blick auf die Uhr dagegen. _5 Uhr_.


	3. Kapitel 3 - Schönster Tag seines Lebens?

**Der schönste Tag des Lebens?**

„Guten Morgen Herr Heinrich!", brüllte die ganze Klasse mit voller Inbrunst. Anschließend nahmen sie auf ihren alten unbequemen Holzstühlen Platz. Vor jedem von ihnen stand ein kleines Pult. Julian saß ganz vorne direkt vor ihrem Professor. Dies war eine Folge der Tarnung als schlechter Schüler. Es wurde immer besonders darauf geachtet, dass er aufpasst und nicht abgelenkt wird.

Sie waren etwa 40 Schüler im Raum. Dies spiegelte die ganze Gruppe an Schülern außer dem schneckenbrechenden Jan wieder.

„Eigentlich waren wir bei den Koboldaufständen Großbritanniens angekommen, doch ich möchte heute über etwas anderes reden. Weiß jemand von ihnen wer Lord Voldemort ist und vielleicht auch warum dieses Thema immer noch aktuell ist?", fragte sein Lehrer in die Klasse.  
Die meisten, hatten keine Ahnung. Julian wusste ein wenig darüber, aber seine Tarnung gebot Zurückhaltung. Am Pult neben sich sah er Christians Hand in die Luft schießen, während ein Raunen durch die Klasse ging. Ihr Lehrer, verwundert darüber, dass überhaupt jemand etwas über diesen Magier wusste, zog die Augenbrauen und zeigte mit der Hand auf den Jungen der sich meldete.

„Lord Voldemort war ein Zauberrassist, der das liberale England wieder zu einer Reinblüterherrschaft bringen wollte. Mithilfe von Mordanschlägen auf Zauberer und Muggel schien er das auch zu schaffen. Als er versuchte einen Jungen namens Harry Potter zu töten, überlebte dieser als einziger den Avada Kedavra jemals. Seine Eltern überlebten nicht. Der Junge ist in etwa so alt wie ich. Voldemort starb aber nicht und niemand weiß was genau mit ihm ist.".

„Fast vollständig richtig.", bewertete ihr Lehrer. Christian schien dieses Urteil zu überraschen, da er anscheinend an seine vollständige Beschreibung geglaubt hat. Er verzog etwas das Gesicht, um dem alten Mann sein Unverständnis zu zeigen.

„Der dunkle Lord ist gestern Abend zurückgekehrt. Mit Hilfe des Blutes, des jungen Potters, konnte er wieder zu alter Stärke finden.", erklärte sein Lehrer geduldig, wobei man seine Angst in der Luft spüren konnte, „Voldemord griff das englische Muggelparlament, das Königshaus, die Zentralbank, das Zaubereiministerium und hunderte Menschen an. England steht nun größtenteils im Krieg mit sich selbst."

Ein Geflüster, welches seinesgleichen suchte ging durch den großen Raum. Die schlechte Stimmung ihres Lehrers hatte sie nun alle angesteckt. Julian hatte schon viel über diesen Mann gelesen. Ihm wurde sogar nachgesagt noch gefährlicher zu sein als Gellert Grindelwald, der in der deutschen Zauberei natürlich viel präsenter war.

„Sie fragen sich natürlich berechtigterweise, warum ich selbst davon so betroffen bin. Mein alter Freund Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, schickte mir soeben einen Brief. Durch alte Schutzzauber ist Hogwarts geschützt. Dort sammelt sich eine Rebellion gegen die schwarze Magie und den Terrorismus. Er warnte mich, dass nun Ableger dieses Manns auch in Deutschland Jagd auf alle muggelstämmigen Zauberer machen könnten, da es ihnen nach immer mehr Macht dürstet. Schon vor 15 Jahren schlossen sich ihm verdächtig viele Deutsche Magier an. Also meine Schüler, haltet die Ohren offen. Nun fahren wir aber mit den Koboldrebellionen fort. Frau Oswald, ich glaube sie hatten hierzu einen Vortrag anfertigen sollen."

Julian war enttäuscht vom Ende dieser Instruktionen. Sie waren allemal viel interessanter als die blöden Kobolde.

Die Geschichtestunde war so ätzend wie immer. Vorträge, blöde Aufgaben und viel lesen. Als sie dann endlich vorbei war, hatten sie Pause. Christian und Julian wollten raus etwas Zaubern üben gehen. Wenn sie nicht gerade im Unterricht saßen oder kifften war dies ihre Hauptbeschäftigung. Sie liebten das Zaubern, das Erkunden neuer Duellzauber und Verwandlungen. Den Erfolg, welchen Julian und Christian verspürten wenn sie einen neuen Zauber lernten, war ihr Antrieb. Während Julian das Duellieren und alle Finten lernen liebte, blieb Christian sehr oft an alten Runen und Verwandlungsmagie hängen. Auch die Technik der Muggel, kombiniert mit Magie reizte die Beiden immer wieder, wobei sie sich hier auf Diskussionen beschränken musste, da die Mittel zum Experimentieren fehlten.

„ _Expilliarmus",_ schrie Christian getarnt durch einen Illusionszauber. Aufgrund der Tarnung sah Julian die Entwaffnung erst in letzter Sekunde auf ihn zugeschossen kommen. Er schaffte es gerade noch seine Hüfte auf die Seite zu schieben, als er den Fluch im Baum hinter sich einschlagen sah.

„Komm schon, Julian, du musst dich anstrengen. Finde mich und gewinn das Duell. Du darfst nicht so aufgeschmissen sein, sobald dein Feind sich desillusioniert. Konzentrier dich. Wo ist die Magie am Stärksten?", sprach Christian natürlich mithilfe des _Chorus'_ Zaubers. Julian hatte absolut keine Ahnung wo sein Kontrahent war, denn der Zauber ließ seine Stimme in hunderten Stimmlagen wiederhallen, sodass er von überall zu sprechen schien.

Julian wusste, dass es nur sein Bauchgefühl war, durch das er merken konnte wo sein Angreifer war. Ganz falsch lag er damit auch bisher nicht, denn er drehte sich immer wieder richtig um die Angriffe nicht von hinten zu kassieren. Doch ein Angriff an Christian vorbei war eine Einladung ihn direkt wieder anzugreifen und so wollte er sich sicher sein.

Diese Übung viel beiden äußerst schwer, da der Desillusionszauber in Duellen häufig für Finten eingesetzt wurde. Auch Christian hatte es noch nicht geschafft Julian mit einem Zauber zu treffen, solang er selbst unter dem Einfluss des Illusionszauber stand.

Plötzlich hörte es Julian knacken, etwas rechts von ihm. Sofort richtete er in einer Bewegung den Stab in diese Richtung und schockte den Unsichtbaren ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Schon vor Freude lächeln merkte er, dass er Christian nicht getroffen hatte, weil er hinter einem Baum Deckung suchte, während die Wirkung der Unsichtbarkeit aufgrund des Ausweichmanövers nachließ.

„Jetzt hab' ich dich, mein Freund.", sprach er triumphierend.

„Noch bin ich nicht geschockt, oder?", antwortete Christian erwartet bissig.

„Ich wäre enttäuscht wenn." Christian saß in guter Deckung hinter dem dicken Baum und sein Freund wusste, dass er irgendwie in direkte Reichweite kommen muss um das Duell zu beenden.

„ _Mobilliarus"_ flüsterte Julian in der Hoffnung sein Kontrahent würde es nicht hören. Augenblicklich bewegte sich der Baum etwa einen Meter nach links. Julian wusste das Christian sobald er merkte das der Baum weg war, entweder angreifen würde oder sich wieder unsichtbar machte.

„ _Stupor"_ , schrie Christian als er auf Julian zulief. _Also wählt er die Angriffsoption._

„ _Protego"_ bekam Julian gerade noch so gezaubert, bevor der Schockzauber ihn ausgeknockt hätte. Der rote Zauber berührte die Schildwand und flog direkt in die Richtung zurück, aus der gefeuert wurde. Christian der die ganze Zeit genau auf Julian zulief merkte zu spät, dass dies ein Fehler war. Sein Versuch dem Fluch nach links auszuweichen brachte ihm nichts mehr, da er am rechten Oberschenkel noch getroffen wurde. Er fiel nach dem Treffer wie ein Stein zu Boden und blieb liegen.

„Knappe Nummer, aber mal wieder heißt der Sieger Julian.", murmelte Julian, während er den Heilzauber zum Schockzauber murmelte. Auf einmal hörte er von hinten ein gezichtes Wort. Er schaffte es noch sich umzudrehen bevor ihn ein roter Fluch traf. Augenblicklich löste sich seine Hand vom Zauberstab.

Nadja kam auf ihn zu, Zauberstab immer noch erhoben bis sie nur noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt stand.

„Woher wusstest du das wir hier sind? Und warum hast du mich entwaffnet?", flüsterte Julian der nun hoffte das hier nicht noch mehr sind, die sie hören würden.

Nadja lächelte: „Bin euch gefolgt. Schon ein paar Mal. Allein beim Zuschauen lerne ich mehr zaubern als im Unterricht. Als du mich dann nach dem Date fragtest, war ich mir sicher, dass ich nicht unerwünscht bin, also hab' ich mich eingemischt."

Julian lächelte unwillkürlich wobei er wusste das Christian trotz geschocktem Zustand innerlich lachte.  
„Okay, du kannst dich dann aber gut verstecken. Ich hoffe du sagst nichts davon Herrn Heinrich. Dem wird es nicht gefallen, dass ich einen Baum verrückt habe."

„Auf jeden Fall! Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Ihn nicht interessieren wird, dass ihr euch gegenseitig mit Flüchen bewerft, schockt, entwaffnet und sogar vergiftet habt. Aber einen Baum zu bewegen, das wird Ihn garantiert richtig sauer machen. So denken auch nur Jungs", sagte sie während sie wieder ihr herrliches Lächeln durchscheinen lies. Sie wandte ihren Kopf hastig auf die Muggeluhr, als sie sah, dass Julian dieses Lächeln gefiel. _13 Uhr_

„Wir werden viel zu spät zurück sein. Heinrich wird uns einen Kopf kleiner machen.".

Julian heilte Christian während sich Nadja schon umdrehte um loszulaufen.

„Warte einen Moment Nadja."

Christian stand auf und sah Julian wie er es erwartet hatte an. Verwirrt, beeindruckt und ein wenig verwundert.

„Lass uns apparieren. Nimm meine Hand.", sagte Julian ungewohnt selbstbewusst und streckte ihr die Hand aus. Sie schaute ihn verwundert an, griff nach der Hand und sagte: „Du kannst apparieren. Das glaub ich jetzt nicht.".

 _Taten sprechen mehr als Worte…_ Julian sah zu Christian der matt lächelte und seine Hand auf die Schulter von Julian fallen ließ. Das sollte wohl heißen, dass er mitkommt und nicht selbst

appariert. Auf einen Schlag spürten sie den gewohnten Druck und landeten an ihrem „Apparier-Baum". So nannten sie den Baum, der in einer kleinen Grube nahe dem Haus stand. Die Grube dämpfte ein wenige den Schall zum Haus hin, was beim verbotenen Apparier-Training oft hilfreich war.

„Kommt schon, da hoch, dann sind wir da.", rief Julian beim Loslaufen. Er hielt immer noch Nadjas Hand mit seiner fest und zog sie etwas mit. Als sie das Haus erreichten, ließ er sie wieder los und schickte sie hoch in den Unterricht. Gemeinsam mit Christian lief er in den Saal, in dem gerade sein Lehrer anfing zu sprechen. Lautlos wies dieser sie auf die Plätze in der ersten Reihe.

 _Dies war der glücklichste Tag seines Lebens,_ dachte er und drehte sich zu Nadja um, welche ihn wieder anlächelte.

Haushaltszauberei war so ätzend wie immer. Anschließend hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, ein Fach in dem sie wieder einmal nur die Theorie der Angriffe besprachen, anstatt Die Zauber zu üben. Lächelnd wies Herr Heinrich seine Klasse darauf hin, dass die meisten von ihnen gestern Abend die Auswirkungen einiger bekannter Zauber gesehen haben.

Sie sollten nun bekannte Gegenzauber für die einzelnen Duellflüche recherchieren. Sofort drehte sich Julian zu Nadja um, die sich in die Hand lächelte. Zumindest dieses Mal recherchieren kann sie sich seit gestern sparen.

Julian beschloss Herr Heinrich auf Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore anzusprechen. Es war interessanter, als den anderen beim Lernen zuzusehen, denn er hatte kein Buch ergattert bekommen.

„Ähhh, Hr. Heinrich, da ich in diesem Fach nicht so viel lernen kann, ohne Buch, wollte ich Sie fragen ob wir etwas über das, was in England passierte reden können? Sie wissen schon, über den berühmten Harry Potter und den mächtigen Dumbledore…", erkundigte er sich flüsternd bei seinem Lehrer der direkt vor ihm auf seinem Platz saß.

„Verteidiung wäre sicherlich wichtiger für dich, aber wie ich das sehe macht das so keinen Sinn...", fing sein Lehrer an, „Was möchtest du denn über diese Leute wissen?"

„Vielleicht was sie jetzt tun werden und warum dieser Junge lebt."

„Ich denke sie werden sich jetzt in Hogwarts verschanzen und diesem Terroristen als Rebellen entgegentreten, mit aller Kraft die sie noch haben. Warum der Junge noch lebt, will mir der gute Dumbledore nicht sagen, aber ich würde es mit meinem begrenzten Verständnis der Magie wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht verstehen."

„Woher kennen Sie den Schulleiter von Hogwarts?", fragte Julian mit zunehmender Neugier.

„Professor Dumbledore ist wenige Jahre älter als ich. Er traf mich in Deutschland und sagte mir ich habe das magische Talent zu zaubern. Er besuchte mich noch ein paar Mal und hinterließ mir Bücher zum

üben. So konnte ich wenigstens einen Fuß in diese Tür setzen obwohl ich nur Kontakt mit wenigen Zauberern hatte. Als ich ihm mitteilte, dass ich vorhabe mein Wissen weiterzugeben und dieses Heim zu gründen, sponserte er mir die Zauberstäbe und Bücher für euch. Ein großer Zauberer und noch größerer Mensch, dieser Dumbledore! Das reicht jetzt aber mit deinen Nachfragen. Herr Russ ist fertig mit seiner Recherche. Sie können sein Buch nehmen."

Enttäuscht nahm er das Buch von Michael und las nun selbst den Text zu den Gegenzaubern. Da war keiner dabei, den er nicht letztes Jahr schon beherrschte. Doch das konnte seine Laune nicht trügen, er hatte heut Abend ein Date mit Nadja.

Um 18 Uhr lag Julian auf seiner Pritsche während ihn Jan sauer anschrie: „Wegen dir hab' ich den halben Tag Schnecken gekotzt. Dann kannst du mir jetzt auch was von deinem Stoff abgeben!"

„Naja, die Schnecken kamen ja gar nicht von mir. Herr Heinrich weis das ja auch.", sagte Julian so zuckersüß wie er eben sein konnte. Alle lachten laut los und selbst Jan schien seine Wut komplett zu vergessen und lachte mit.

„Hier, aber nicht zu viel!", antwortete er und warf sein Graspäckchen gegen Jans Kopf. Dieser fing es gerade noch so und lächelte zurück.

„Du bist der beste! Sicher, dass du nicht mitrauchen willst?", erkundigte er sich erneut.

„Nene, passt schon, vielleicht später.", gab er dem überglücklichen Jan zurück, während seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder in seinem Buch lag.

Gerade ging es um den _Imperius_ Fluch und prinzipiell erlaubte Alternativen dazu. Wie immer, wenn er so etwas las, fragte er sich wie dies moralisch und ethisch vertretbar war. Die drei „Unverzeihlichen Flüche" waren unfassbar verleumdet, doch es gab Alternativen zu allen die nicht so verpönt waren. Anstatt jemanden mit dem Todesfluch zu töten kann man ihm auch sein Gehirn wegzaubern oder sein Herz so lähmen, dass es stehen bleibt. Wie bei vielen Dingen in der Zauberwelt gab es auch hier eine unfassbare Willkürlichkeit. Logik war noch nie eine Stärke der Zauberer, sagte Herr Heinrich immer wieder.

Nach einer halben Stunde entschied er, dass sein Date zu wichtig sei um hundemüde zu erscheinen. Also legte er sich noch bis 21 Uhr schlafen. Während er einschlief dachte er wie gut _der beste Tag seines Lebens_ noch werden würde. Er träumte von einer Flucht aus dem Heim mit seiner Freundin Nadja, deren Hand er hielt und Christian, seinem besten Freund, den er sein ganzes Leben bei sich wissen wollte. _Obwohl das Heim für ihn vor allem Glück bedeutete, gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke…_

Als er um 21 Uhr wieder aufstand, war von der älteren Jungs nichts mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen spielten ein paar Drittklässler in der Ecke Karten. Als Julian sich fertig angezogen hatte, war es ungefähr 21:20Uhr. Um seine Nervosität irgendwie zu bekämpfen, sprang er zu ihrer Duellumgebung und zauberte ein wenig. Das half ihm immer, wenn er nicht wusste was mit seiner Zeit anzufangen sei. Dabei ging es größtenteils um das Zielen mit dem Zauberstab, denn dies war auf längere Distanzen alles andere als leicht. Er markierte eine Zielscheibe auf einem Baum und entfernte sich zaubernd immer weiter von eben dieser, schoss Zauber aus Drehungen, nach Rollen oder aus dem Vollsprint ab. So schulten sie ihre Duellinstinkte und Fähigkeiten.

Da er noch einige Minuten Zeit hatte, machte er sich zur Beruhigung zu Fuß auf den Rückweg. Er schritt am Apparier-Baum vorbei und kraxelte nun die leichte Schlucht zu ihrem Heim hoch. Gerade als er an der oberen Kante ankam und auf die offene Wiese zum Haus schreiten wollte ertönte ein lautes Knallen, gefolgt von weiteren. Er erschreckte sich so sehr das sein Fuß nach hinten wegrutschte und dadurch den halben Abgrund wieder runterrutschte. Insgesamt hörte er sicherlich 12 Zauberer ankommen.

„Bebbernburg, Schau nach was da hinten am Abhang ist. Ich hab' da was gehört.", krächzte eine hohe, bedrohlich wirkende Stimme bevor Sie an alle gewandt laut sprach: „Lasst keine Zeugen über. Tötet alle Schlammblüter.".

Julian war so geschockt, dass er sich bestimmt drei Sekunden nicht bewegen konnte. Erst beim Gedanken an Nadja und Christian konnte er sich fangen. Quer zum Abhang kämpfte er sich zu einem dicken Baum, hinter dem er sich auf der wiesenabgewandten Seite versteckte. Selbst wenn er diesen Bebbernburg angreifen wollen würde, müsste er ihn doch ausschalten während dieser nicht in Sichtweite seiner Kollegen ist.

Er kann es sicherlich nicht mit zwölf tollwütigen Reinblütern aufnehmen. Seine Arme mitsamt Zauberstab waren an seinen Oberkörper gepresst, bereit in jeder Sekunde aus seinem Versteck zu springen und in die Offensive zu gehen.

Schnelle Schritte hörte er auf der Wiese lauter werden. Abrupt hörten diese auf, sodass er nur noch seinen rasselnden Atem hörte. Anscheinend hörte auch sein Jäger genau hin und lief direkt auf ihn zu.

 _Nicht bewegen Julian…_ Selbst wenn er seinen eigenen Vorsatz durchsetzen könnte, saß er in der Falle. Sobald er den Mann angreifen würde, hätte dieser die Zeit Julian zu töten bevor er im Visier des Jungen wäre.

„AUF DEM DACH! HOLT SIE EUCH!", die Stimme schallte mit einer unfassbaren Lautstärke durch das Tal.

Wenn sein Verfolger im Nacken nicht jetzt abgelenkt wäre, dann wäre er es nie. Julian riss seinen Körper mit aller Wucht, die er physisch erzeugen konnte herum, sodass sein Zauberstab in die Richtung der letzten Geräusche des Feindes zeigte. Dort stand er auch, nur ganz wenige Meter von ihm entfernt.

 _Stupor,_ dachte Julian und augenblicklich entwich sein Schockzauber. Anscheinend hatte sein Kontrahent nicht mit einem Angriff gerechnet. Widerstandslos traf ihn der lautlose Schockzauber nahezu perfekt in der Brust und er viel wie ein Stein zu Boden.

Der Fremde war ungewöhnlich schmächtig und wirkte dadurch gar nicht so bedrohlich wie seine Schritte es taten. Er trug einen schwarzen Zauberer-Umhang und sein Gesicht bedeckte eine silberne Maske. Julian wusste sofort zu welcher Gruppe er gehörte, da er von ihnen gelesen und auch gehört hatte. Lord Voldemorts Todesser sahen so aus.

„ _Wingadium Leviosa",_ zauberte der Junge und transportierte so den geschockten tiefer in die Schlucht. An einem Baum, 25 Meter tiefer, lehnte er ihn an und drehte sich wieder um.

 _Hoffentlich erwischt ihn ein Werwolf…_

Julian kletterte den Berg wieder hoch und bemerkte dabei erst die laute Geräuschkulisse. Es war schwer zu erkennen was genau er hörte, doch er war sich sicher, Kinder und die Männer rufen zu hören.

Je höher er kam, desto heller wurden die Lichtverhältnisse, bis er endlich schlussfolgerte was offensichtlich sein musste.

 _Feuer!_ Einen Schritt später erreichte er die Kante erneut und sah zum Haus. Es standen einige Teile in Flammen. Vor allen Dingen der Klassenraum und die Lehrergemächer.

Im Eingangsbereich lag ein toter Körper, der wohl zu Herrn Heinrich gehören musste. Das Feuer schien im Jungenschlafsaal noch nicht angekommen, doch durch das ihm zugewandte Fenster sah er Lichtblitze, welche wohl von Zaubern stammten. Sie waren grün.

 _Todesflüche…_

Für ihn brach die Welt zusammen. Er schien sich in einem Vakuum zu befinden. Herr Heinrich war tot. Der Mann, der ihm alles gab, wurde einfach umgebracht. Seine Mitschüler und Freunde wurden ab gemetzelt, während er sich das Schlachtfeld ansah, als sei es eine Theaterbühne.

Erst als er einen roten Fluch vom Dach gen Boden fliegen sah, realisierte er, dass dort ein Kampf tobte. Er erkannte die dürre Gestalt Christians der wild um sich in Richtung der Angreifer feuerte. Aber auf dem Dach befanden sich noch mehr Jugendliche und Kinder. Neben einer leblosen Gestalt kniete eine junge Frau.

 _Nadja…_ Er musste dort hoch, aber wie. Er spürte das apparieren nicht funktionieren würde. Sie werden wohl einen Schutzzauber aufgebaut haben.

Da er nicht wusste was er sonst tun sollte lief er einfach in Richtung des Heims. Plötzlich nahm er eine Bewegung im Hauptausgang war.

„ _Desillusio"_ , schaffte er gerade noch so über die Lippen zu bekommen, bevor ein junges Mädchen schreiend aus dem Haus lief, verfolgt von drei Männern. Gerade passierte sie den Eingangsbereich, vorbei an der Leiche ihres Lehrers und verließ die höheren Dielen als der Erste der Männer die Eingangstür erreichte und seinen Zauberstab hob.

 _Er hat jetzt eine freie Schussbahn…_

„ _Avada Kedavra",_ schrie der Todesser. Julian konnte nichts machen als zusehen wie die kleine Mirella Oswald 10 Meter von ihm entfernt starb. Sie wurde 11 Jahre alt und getötet, weil sie zaubern lernen wollte.

Die Männer lachten sich an und liefen in Richtung des letzten Widerstands auf dem Dach. Einige seiner Freunde standen noch und kämpften gegen die Angreifer. Christian feuerte unablässig Flüche.

 _Bis zum bitteren Ende, mein Freund. Ich komme…_ Heute waren schon zu viele Kinder und Jugendliche gestorben, weil sie zaubern wollten. Da wären er und Christian nur der Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein.

 _Die Leiter auf der anderen Hausseite._

Er nahm seine Beine in die Hand und rannte auf die andere Seite des Hauses, wobei sein Illusionszauber die Wirkung verlor. Schon als er um die Ecke lief merkte er, dass dies ein Fehler war, denn erst jetzt realisierte er die Stimmen die immer lauter wurden. Einer der Mörder stand nun mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, während ein andrer am oberen Ende der Leiter das klettern unterbrach um auf ihn herabzusehen.

„Sieh mal einer an, da hat noch ein Rotzlöffel überlebt.", redete der Mann kaum verständlich, weil die einzelnen Wörter ineinander untergingen.

„Lassen sie mich durch, oder…", stammelte er gerade noch so hervor, bevor sich der Todesser mit der Hand den Mund zuhielt weil er laut loslachen musste.

„Hah, _Avada Kedavra",_ und augenblicklich flog der Todesfluch auf Julian zu. Doch die Zeit, die der Todesser zum Lachen brauchte reichte um auszuweichen und dem kletternden Todesser einen Schock zu verpassen. Augenblicklich erstarrte er und viel rückwärts auf den Boden. Der andre, der anscheinend den Angriff auf seinen Kumpanen beobachtete, sah nach dem Verletzten.

 _Stupor_ , dachte sich der Schüler und feuerte direkt den nächsten Schock in seine Richtung. Der Angreifer riss seinen Körper zur Seite und wich dem Zauber so aus.

„Netter Versuch Kleiner.", flüsterte sein Feind und griff augenblicklich wieder an. Jetzt war Julian im Duellmodus. Problemlos wich er den Todesflüchen aus, als seien es Christians Entwaffnungen.

„Ich krieg dich Schlammblut. Bist genauso widerspenstig wie die Nervensäge oben.", schrie ihn der Todesser mit zunehmender Aggressivität an.

Christian war also noch am Leben. Er wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen seinen Feind hatte, also musste er erstmal dessen Weg zum Dach versperren. Er lenkte seine Laufrichtung wieder in Richtung des Todessers, sodass dieser sein Dauerfeuer beschleunigte.

Er versuchte einen Fluch des Todessers nach links zu lenken indem er eine Lauftäuschung wie beim Muggelsport durchführte, um die rechte Zauberstabhand frei zu bekommen. Dies funktionierte sogar besser als erwartet. Sein Feind feuerte einen Todesfluch in die falsche Richtung da er schon wieder nach rechts lief.

„ _Bombada Maxima"_ , schrie er mit aller Kraft die er noch hatte, während er den Zauberstab hochriss. Noch in der Bewegung verlies der Zauber den Stab und krachte mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm in die Hauswand hinter dem Todesser. Verwundert drehte sich sein Feind um und blockte einige heranfliegende Holzteile ab.

Direkt nach der Explosion nahm Julian die Kontrolle über einen der Splitter und hielt ihn am Haus zurück, sodass sein Feind nicht erkannte was er tat. Als alle Splitter vom Schild geblockt wurden drehte sich der Todesser wieder um.

„Stirb Schlammblut! _Avada Keda…",_ fing er an zu zaubern als Julian den Holzsplitter in seinem Rücken versenkte sodass er blutspritzend in die Wiese viel.

Gut das er das Buch mit den besten Duellfinten und Tricks gelesen hatte…

Er wollte an der zerstörten Hauswand hochklettern wobei er sich die beiden ausgeschalteten Todesser ansah. Der Holzsplitter steckte tief im Rücken des Feindes. Blut quoll aus der Wunde und färbte das Gras unter dem Körper rot. Er würde das nicht überleben, aber das war ihm egal.

Geschockte Körper kannte der Junge nur zu gut, weswegen er dem Todesser keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er griff nach herausragenden Nägeln und nutze zersplitterte Holzbalken als Trittbretter. Nach ein paar Sekunden und schmerzhaften Griffen hatte Julian sich bis aufs Dach gekämpft und rannte nun zu Christian und den anderen auf die andere Haushälfte.

Als er die Kante zum anderen Teil des Daches erreichte sah er mehrere leblose Körper auf dem Dach liegen. Christian bewegte sich gerade an der Dachkante in Richtung der Straße und feuerte rote und farblose Zauber vom Dach. Michael hielt sich an der anderen Seite auf und schien ebenfalls zu kämpfen wobei er eigentlich nur auswich.

Ansonsten stand niemand mehr. Neben seinem Freund Jan kniete Nadja die dessen Hand hielt. Jan blutete heftig aus mehreren Stich- und Schnittwunden eines der zahlreichen Schnittflüche. Julian sprang etwa zwei Meter tiefer auf die andere Dachhälfte. Er rannte zu dem sterbenden Jan und kniete sich auf die andere Seite der weinenden Nadja. Erst jetzt blickte sie nach oben und sah ihn an. Sie hielt sich den Mund zu und schien noch mehr zu wimmern. Julian nickte ihr trocken zu und schaute Jan in die Augen.

Der Verletzte nahm seine linke Hand und reckte seinen Kopf etwas hoch. Er löste die Verbindung ihrer Hände und tippte auf Julians rechte Hand, in der sich sein Zauberstab befand. Die Lippen Jans formten sich zu einem flehenden „Bitte".

Julian nahm wieder Jans Hand, richtete den Zauberstab auf Jans Brust und lächelte seinen Freund an.

„ _Avada Kedavra."._

Mit einem Lächeln starb Jan in Julians Händen und wurde von seinen Leiden erlöst. Nadja schien nur kurz zu trauern, versierte ihren Blick und schien nun von Wut umtrieben zu sein.

Sie stand auf, nahm ihren Stab und rannte in Richtung des zaubernden Michaels.

Julian sprang auf und rannte ihr hinterher. Er musste sie stoppen, denn sonst würde sie auch sterben.

Michael, der sie jetzt erst bemerkte drehte sich hastig um.

„Nein!", schrie er sie an, als ein Lichtblitz erschien und er einen Moment später alles Leben aus seiner Visage verlor. Er viel vorneüber und landete leblos auf dem Dach.

„Hab einen. Ein paar Kinder sind noch da oben.", schrie einer der Männer. Diese Stimme gehört wohl zu einem Älteren. Nur noch Nadja, die Julian mittlerweile eingeholt hatte und festhielt, Christian und Julian standen.

„Komm her!" schrie Julian seinen besten Freund an und dieser eilte zu ihnen.

„Du lebst.", stellte sein Freund trocken und hoffnungslos fest, während er zu ihnen rannte, „was sollen wir tun, wie sollen wir sterben?".

„Sterben tun wir, wenn es so weit ist. Wir laufen auf drei los, springen die Kante dort drüben runter und laufen gerade aus in den Wald. Verstanden?", redete Julian auf die beiden ein. Er sah ihnen in die Gesichter. Erst Christian, dem die Hoffnung wieder gepackt hatte und dann Nadja, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zuversicht und Wut, Liebe und Hass ansah. Wenn es sich lohnte zu kämpfen dann für diese zwei Menschen.

„DREIIIII", schrie er direkt und rannte los, wobei er Nadjas feuchte Hand hinter sich herzog. Sie schien kaum mit seinem Tempo mitzuhalten. Christian folgte ihnen direkt. Sie sprinteten zur Dachkante und sprangen daran ab.

Durch den Sprung erhielten sie eine Beschleunigung. Deswegen rissen ihre Hände bei der Landung auseinander und Nadja viel zu Boden.

„Sie sind gesprungen! Hierher!", schrie ein Zauberer auf ihrer rechten Seite, den Christian direkt nach seiner Warnung schockte.

Nadja stand mittlerweile wieder und lief los wobei sie seine linke Hand wieder in Beschlag hatte. Auf beiden Seiten rannten die Todesser dunkel gekleidet parallel zu ihnen in den Wald. Mindestens fünfzehn waren noch hinter ihnen her, was bedeutet das es entweder mehr wurden, oder er sich anfangs grob verschätzt hatte, denn 4 waren sicher ausgeknockt oder tot.

Sie hasteten schon seit einigen Minuten an den Baumreihen vorbei, als Julian merkte das sie sich stark verlangsamten.

„Weiter Nadja, noch ein Stück.", schrie er in den Wind und sah seine Freundin an. Allein durch ihren Anblick, ging es ihm etwas besser.

Hinter ihnen hastete schon seit einigen Minuten ein schwarzer Schatten, der nicht müde zu werden schien. Die anderen Todesser konnten sie etwas abhängen, denn von ihnen war kaum etwas zu sehen oder zu hören.

Der Abstand, den die Bäume zueinander hatten wurde immer enger. Die Äste hingen immer tiefer, so dass sie sich des Öfteren ducken mussten.

„ _Bombada Maxima",_ schrie jemand hinter ihnen.

„Deckung!", hörte Julian sich selbst fast zeitgleich rufen.

Sie sprangen hinter eine Eiche um in Deckung zu gehen. Der Zauber traf einen anderen Baum dessen stabiler Stamm explodierte und ihn umkippen lies. Er versperrte ihnen den Weg um weiterzulaufen. Dafür war es jedoch eh zu spät.

Die Zeit, die sie nutzten um in Deckung zu gehen lief der Angreifer weiter und so stand dieser mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf der Lichtung und sah sie hinter dem Baum an. Der eben getroffene Baum qualmte enorm viel was ihre Sicht stark einschränkte. Wieder vernahm Julian einen Zauber, jedoch ohne zu hören welcher es war.

Ohne den Rauch hätten sie sicherlich noch in Deckung gehen können, doch sie sahen den Sprengfluch nur noch in ihrem Deckungsbaum einschlagen. Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm ertönte und die Druckwelle schleuderte sie einige Meter weg. Julian krachte mit seinem Rücken gegen den zuvor umgefallenen Baum. Ein Ruck durchzog seinen Körper und er landete in den Ästen und Zweigen des Waldes. Auf allen vieren hastete er nach Luft.

Der Angreifer wurde mittlerweile von seinen Mitstreitern eingeholt und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Nadja. Sie lag auf dem Boden, ohne Deckung in der Nähe und sah ihn Hasserfüllt an. Scheinbar ohne jegliche Angst vor dem Tod.

„Sie gehören alle drei dir, Wartburg, du hast sie verdient. Der junge Grindelwald und selbst der dunkle Lord werden davon erfahren, sei dir dessen sicher.", krächzte der Selbe Mann wie der, dessen Stimme er hörte als sie alle aus dem nichts auftauchten.

„Danke Meister Schneider, aus ihrem Mund bedeutet das eine ganze Menge.", gab der junge Todesser stolz zurück. Julian widerte es an, dass diese abscheulichen Menschen stolz auf das Töten waren.

Der junge Scherge der dunklen Magie bewegte seinen Stab ein wenig und sprach den Todesfluch.

Nadja versuchte sich nach links wegzudrehen und sah Julian während ihrer Rolle in die Augen als sie der Todesfluch am Bein traf.

Sie schien Julian zuzulächeln wie sie es immer tat. Das Leben glitt aus ihrem wunderschönen Antlitz und lies dieses kalt auf dem Waldboden zurück. Heute wäre ihr erstes Date gewesen, heute gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, heute nahm sie seine Hand, heute starb sie: Ermordet, weil sie Muggelblut in sich hatte. Julian sah ihr noch einmal in die eisigen Augen, stand auf und blickte den Todesser an.

„Der Kleine hat seine Eier wiedergefunden!", schrie ein Anderer aus der zweiten Reihe.

Julian richtete seinen Körper, sein Blick immer noch auf den Todesser, der sich Wartburg nannte gerichtet.

Jeder Muskel seines Körpers spannte sich. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab wunderte sich das er nicht angegriffen wurde. Der junge Mörder ihm gegenüber schien mit seinen Augen an Nadja und ihrer Leiche hängen zu bleiben. Es war sein erster Mord. Er bedauerte seine Tat. Julian wird das nicht tun.

Er war nicht mehr er selber. Alles was er tat schien ein anderer Julian zu erledigen, einer der keine Angst hatte und dem alles egal schien. Für ihren Lehrer Heinrich, für Olaf, Michael, Lukas, Jan… für Christian, und ihn selber, für Nadja…

„ _Avada Kedavra",_ schrie er den jungen Todesser förmlich an, als ein tiefgrüner Lichtblitz die Luft durchzuckte.

Sofort regten sich alle anderen Todesser und feuerten Todesflüche auf ihn. Der Mörder verlor jegliche Lebenskraft und sank leblos zu Boden. Christian neben ihm schrie ihn an doch er verstand kein Wort. Er sah die Lichtblitze auf ihn zurasen und sah Nadja ein letztes Mal in die Augen.

 _Ich komme zu dir. Bis gleich._

Eine Hand packte ihn an der Schulter. _FLOPP._


	4. Kapitel 4 - Nach dem Schönsten Tag

Der Tag nach dem „Schönsten Tag" seines Lebens

Julian war nicht in der Lage seinen Körper während dem Apparier-Vorgang zu kontrollieren. Er taumelte irgendwo zwischen der Unwissenheit was gerade mit ihm Geschieht und dem Wissen, dass er noch lebt.

Dementsprechend landete er äußerst unbequem mit seinem Gesicht auf einer Wurzel. Er spürte das heiße Blut seine Nase herunterlaufen, doch es machte ihm nichts mehr aus. Sollte es doch den Waldboden weiter tränken, hier floss schon genug Blut.

Mit einem Ruck rollte er sich auf den Rücken und schaute gen Himmel. Es war immer noch stockdunkel, aber man konnte die Sternen durch den dichten Waldbaldachin erkennen. Der Rauch, der vom Heim kam, schob sich langsam vor die Sterne.

Das Blut sammelte sich in der Nase, so dass er nach ein paar Sekunden husten musste. Dabei richtete er sich auf und sah sich um. Sie waren beim „Apparier-Baum" in der kleinen Schlucht am Waldrand. Christian wurde beim Aufprall anscheinend ebenfalls weggeschleudert und lehnte reglos an einem Baumstumpf.

Julian riss sich aus seiner Trance und lief zu seinem besten Freund.

 _Verlass mich nicht auch noch, bitte…_ Bei ihm angekommen, öffnete dieser auch schon die Augen und sah seinen Freund an.

Christian liefen die Tränen die Wangen herunter. Er stand auf, sah Julian in die Augen und umarmte ihn.

Es tat gut, die Nähe seines letzten Freundes zu spüren, zu merken, dass er nicht auch tot ist und immer noch da. Trotzdem weinten sie bitterlich. Dort oben auf der Wiese am alten Weg brannte alles was ihnen jemals etwas bedeutet hat. Alle waren tot. Nadja war tot.

Christian sprang hastig aus der Umarmung und zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn an Julians Rücken vorbei. Augenblicklich zog auch sein Freund den Stab und drehte sich auf einem Fuß vollständig um.

Am Baum angelehnt befand sich einige Meter über ihnen eine kleine schwarze Gestalt welche sich kaum regte.

„Den hab' ich geschockt und hiergelassen als sie ankamen. Bebbernburg heißt er. Ich kümmere mich um den.", sagte der Jüngere der beiden, entschlossen und voller Hass, als er auf den Wehrlosen zuschritt, den Zauberstab umklammert in der rechten Hand.

„Warte, Julian.", sagte sein Freund währenddessen er ihn an der Schulter zurückhielt, „quetschen wir ihn aus und holen uns Infos. Nur nicht hier. Sie werden ihn bald suchen."

Julian nickte ihn an und verzauberte den kleinen Todesser.

 _Mobillicorpus_

Er flog ihnen nun wehrlos nach, als wenn er auf einer Trage läge und begleitete sie immer tiefer in den Wald.

Mehrere Stunden gingen sie nur durch Wälder. Kilometer um Kilometer entfernten sie sich weiter vom Heim. Julian dachte nicht mehr, er funktionierte einfach nur, er musste funktionieren. Seine Freunde würden wollen das er weitermacht.

„Wie lange gehen wir noch? Mein Körper fängt an sich zu wehren.", brachte Julian mit schmerverzerrtem Gesicht vor, bevor er sich den Rücken hielt.

Christian riss seinen Arm hoch und zeigte gerade aus: „Dort hinten kommt glaube ich ein Bach. Da machen wir Pause.".

Der Wasserlauf lag noch weiter vorne als es auf den ersten Blick vermuten ließ. Sie gingen noch einige Minuten bis sie sich letztlich für einen Platz entschieden, wobei Julian diese Entscheidung traf in dem er ihren gefangen auf den Boden fallen ließ.

„Hier reicht.", sagte er mit Blick auf den Todesser, „Jetzt ist unser Freund hier dran.".

Julian schritt auf ihn zu und nahm dem Geschockten die Maske ab. Ein kleiner, Mitte dreißig jähriger Mann mit eingefallenem Gesicht lag auf dem Waldboden. Eigentlich sah er völlig harmlos aus, ohne die furchterregende Maske auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Wir müssen den Schockzauber lösen. Dann Klammern wir ihn und nehmen ihm vorher seinen Zauberstab weg, einverstanden? Ah ja und wenn er schreit knipsen wir ihm die Lichter aus.", fuhr Julian fort.

Christian schaute etwas beklommen und nickte.

„ _Locomotor scorvis",_ flüsterte Christian um dem Mörder Beinklammern anzulegen.

„ _Accio Zauberstab"_ , sprach Julian um den Zauberstab zu bekommen. Er steckte ihn direkt weg und entzauberte den Schock.

„ _Enervarte"_

Direkt kehrte Regung in das Gesicht ihres Opfers zurück und er begann mit seinen Muskeln zu arbeiten. Er verzog das Gesicht zu komischen Fratzen und versuchte so vermutlich sein Gefühl in diesen Körperregionen zurück zu bekommen.

Julian wurde dieses Schauspiel zu bunt. Er beugte sich zum Geklammerten runter, hielt seinen Zauberstab auf dessen Brust während er mit der anderen Hand nach dem Umhang des unbekannten griff und flüsterte: „Es gibt 2 Wege wie wir hier fertig werden. Du beantwortest alle meine Fragen, ehrlich und aufrichtig. Dann wirst du leben. Oder du lügst uns an. Dann wirst du sterben. Verstanden?"

Der Fremde nickte hastig, aber redete immer noch kein Wort.

Somit ging die Befragung los, wobei Christian den ersten Schritt machte: „Wie ist dein Name?"

Der Mann schaute ihn an und sprach verdattert: „Georg zu Bebbenburg."

„Warum griffen Sie und ihre Freunde uns an? Wer sind deine Freunde gewesen?"

Natürlich ahnten die Beiden die meisten Antworten schon, doch sie wollten der Vollständigkeit halber alles aus dem Mund ihres Gefangenen hören.

„Wir gehören zur Gruppe der Todesser des dunklen Lords. Unser Meister, der Enkel des großen Gellert Grindelwalds, Lukas Grindelwald erhielt einen Brief von Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich, der uns auftrug, alle Schlammblüter, wie ihr es seid, zu töten.", sprach der Mann so selbstverständlich, als wenn er gerade über seine Hausaufgaben sprach. Julian wurde schlecht davon dem Todesser zuzuhören. Allein der Gedanke an den Grund, weswegen seine Freunde getötet wurden, ließ unglaublichen Hass in Julian aufsteigen. „Warum tut ihr das? Was haben wir euch getan?", brüllte er ihn mit voller Lautstärke an.

„Weil ihr es nicht anders verdient habt. Reines Blut sollte der einzige Weg des Zauberns sein. Nicht jeder dahergelaufene Muggel wie du sollte das Recht haben, mit uns, den Menschen reinen Blutes auf einer Stufe zu stehen. Ihr seid ganz einfach weniger Wert.", bekam er ebenso energisch zurück.

Julian ließ Christian weiterfragen, sodass er einige Meter Abstand nahm und sich etwas fasste.

Christian bekam noch einige Sachen heraus. Dieser Mann, Bebbenburg, war schon das letzte Mal als der dunkle Lord an die Macht kam, dabei gewesen. Die meisten seiner Freunde und Beteiligten gehören zu Adelsfamilien, aber alle waren reinblütig. Das Kommando bei diesem Angriff hatte ein gewisser Jens Schneider, die rechte Hand dieses Enkels von Grindelwald. Eben dieser Enkel war zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt zu Voldemort gereist und sie wussten nicht wann er zurückkommen würde.

Als sie mit allen Fragen fertig waren, die ihnen einfielen, gingen sie ein paar Schritte weiter.

„Wir müssen ihn jetzt freilassen, Julian. Wir haben es ihm versprochen. Auch wenn es mir missfällt das zu sagen."

„Gib mir noch eine Frage, in Ordnung?", fragte Julian äußerst verbissen.

Christian nickte und er kehrte zurück. Er schritt auf den gefesselten zu und fragte: „Deine letzte Frage: hast du jemals gemordet?".

Der Mann sah ihn geschockt an. Er wiedersprach, indem er seinen Kopf schüttelte, doch währenddessen sah Julian etwas in Bebbernburgs Augen funkeln. Der Mann log, Julian wusste es, er konnte es sehen.

„ _Legilimens"_

Augenblicklich drang Julian in seinen Kopf ein. Die Verteidigung war nicht stark doch das was Julian wollte, war das, was am besten geschützt wurde. Es war ein echter Kampf gegen den erfahren Zauberer Boden gut zu machen, doch er schaffte es. Er merkte wie sein Kontrahent immer mehr ins Wanken geriet. Langsam spürte Julian einen Siedepunkt näherkommen, es wurde immer intensiver, die Einblicke immer tiefer. Dann fand er die Erinnerung die er brauchte, wobei der Kampf um sie noch immer tobte:

 _Bebbenburg war auf einer Art Stammtisch. Er hob den Trinkpokal wie alle anderen um ihn herum auch. Ein blonder Riese, bestimmt an die 2 Meter groß, rief: „Auf den dunklen Lord, dass er wiederkehre und uns alle führe und leite. Auf mich, Lukas Grindelwald, Enkel Gellert Grindelwalds, auf das ich seinen Befehl aufnehme und an euch weitertrage!". Der Hühne hatte volles Haar, am Hinterkopf zu einem Zopf gebunden und einen blonden Bart. Wenn Julian nicht wüsste das das der Enkel von Gellert Grindelwald sei, hätte er ihn für einen Wikinger gehalten._

„ _Trinkt, meine Freunde, doch eure Aufgaben für heute sind noch nicht abgeschlossen. Eine letzte Aufnahmeprüfung habe ich mir zum Amtsantritt überlegt. Sie sollte euch allen Spaß machen.", redete der dunkle Magier weiter, „Bringt die Muggel rein!"._

 _Die zwei Saaltüren sprangen auf und einige wenige Zauberer brachten eine Gruppe Muggel mit in den Raum. Diese waren nicht schwer aufgrund ihrer Kleidung zu erkennen._

„ _22 Muggel für 22 außerwählte Todesser. Macht mit ihnen was ihr wollt, doch sie müssen heute Abend in diesem Raum sterben."._

 _Wirres Geplapper, Geflehe und Gejammere der Muggel ging los. Sie zogen den Zauberer, der sie reinbegleiteten an den Ärmeln, knieten vor diesen und weinten bitterlich._

 _Die meisten der Männer schienen noch nicht so begriffen zu haben, dass Grindelwald in die Gruppe starrte und auf den ersten von ihnen wartete. Grindelwald rückte seinen Stuhl nach hinten, als wolle er als erstes aufstehen, als zu seiner rechten ein Mann aufstand, der an die fünfzig Jahre alt war, eine Halbglatze trug und einige Narben im Gesicht hatte. Er ging auf die Gruppe Muggel zu, die sich direkt wegbewegten und gegenseitig vordrückten um nicht ausgewählt zu werden. Etwa drei Meter entfernt hob er seinen Zauberstab, zeigte damit auf eine junge Frau und ruckte den Stab etwas nach vorne. Die Frau viel direkt auf den Boden. Stumpfes lachen ertönte direkt im ganzen Raum. Mit einer weiteren Stabbewegung drehte er sie auf den Rücken. Dort lag sie, sichtlich um die Kontrolle ihres eigenen Körpers ringend._

 _Er schritt auf sie zu, zuckte mit seinem Stab und stellte seinen Fuß provokant auf ihre Brust. Ihre Hand, kontrolliert durch den Zauberstab, glitt in ihre Hose und bewegte sich dort äußerst obszön. Hochnäsig sah er von der Frau ab, lächelte und fing an zu sprechen:_

„ _Viele von euch fragen sich sicher, warum ich sie das hier machen lasse. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass ich es kann. Wir alle haben eine Gabe in die Wiege gelegt bekommen, mit unsrer Geburt, von unsren Eltern, Zaubereltern._

 _Unser ganzes Leben lassen wir uns in den Untergrund drängen, als seien wir Mutanten, schlechtere Menschen! Aber das sind wir nicht. Wir sind besser als sie es jemals sein könnten. Mutiger, mächtiger und stärker. Holen wir uns endlich was uns gehört. Die Freiheit tun zu können was wir wollen!_

 _Unter uns gibt es aber auch einige Blutsverräter. Zauberer, die sich mit Muggeln eingelassen haben und unsere Ehre besudeln. All diese Menschen gehören nicht nach Askaban, auch nicht in die Sklavenschaft, wie viele fordern. Nein. Diese Menschen gehören auf den Scheiterhaufen, den die Muggel uns Zauberern vor 300 Jahren bauten! Denn genau mit diesem Abschaum lassen sie sich freiwillig ein._

 _Erhebt euch Brüder, zückt die Stäbe und tötet im Willen des Blutes._

 _FÜR DAS REINE BLUT!"_

„ _Penitus Interficiam", schrie der alte Zauberer und die Frau wurde von mehreren Schnitten getroffen._

 _Blut spritzte bis ins Gesicht des Mörders, der triumphiert lachte und den Zauberstab hob._

„ _Danke, danke Jens. Herr Schneider hat euch gerade die Einstellung gezeigt die ich von einem Todesser des dunklen Lords, meines Meisters, erwarte. Ich ernenne dich hiermit zu meiner rechten Hand. Gratulation!", sprach wieder Grindelwald, der sitzen blieb und nur den Trinkpokal hochhob._

 _Ein anderer Zauberer, gegenüber von Bebbernburg, stand auf und ging in Richtung der Muggel. Er nahm sich einen raus, ließ ihn mit dem Imperiusfluch verpönte Dinge tun und töte ihn anschließend mit dem Todesfluch._

 _Diese Vorstellungen gingen noch den ganzen Abend lang bis Bebbernburg sich erhob. Er schaute sich hastig im Raum um, als ob ihn jemand erlösen würde. Er ging zu der kleinen Gruppe an Muggel und sah sie an. Er winkte einen Jungen zu sich, maximal 20 Jahre alt und ließ ihn auf den Knien um sein Leben winseln._

„ _Crutio", flüsterte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen._

 _Der Körper des jungen bebte. Unter Krämpfen schrie er unablässig, bis der Fluch endete. Erneut lachte Bebbernburg höhnisch. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches sprang ein anderer Todesser erbost auf.*_

„ _Bebbernburg du Taugenichts. Du wirst nie dein Vater. Verstell dich nicht. Es macht dir keinen spaß diesen Muggel zu töten. Denn du bist ein gottverdammtes Weichei. Dein Vater würde sich schämen!", brüllte er ihn an._

„ _Es macht mir keinen Spaß?", schrie er, während er zum Tisch ging, ein Messer nahm und dem Redner direkt in die Augen schaute, „Dann pass mal auf, wie viel Spaß mir das macht."_

 _Der Todesser schritt auf den Jungen zu, zog ihn am Shirt hoch und rammte ihm das Messer in die Bauchgrube. Immer und immer wieder, bis der Junge kraftlos zusammensackte, weil Bebbernburg ihn losließ. Auf dem Boden war eine riesige Blutlache, die sich ausbreitete._

 _Er wandte sich seinem Kritiker zu, verbeugte sich ironisch und sagte: „Es war mir eine Ehre ihnen meinen sogenannten Spaß zu zeigen."._

 _An Grindelwald gerichtet sagte er: „Ich würde für euch und den dunklen Lord jeden Muggel der Welt auf diese Weise töten, Meister."_

 _Sein Meister nickte dieses Treuebekenntnis lächelnd ab und Julian verließ die Erinnerung._

Er hatte genug gesehen.Er stand auf, lächelte den wehrlosen Mann unter sich an.

„Wie stolz muss dein Vater wohl sein, das du von einem Schlammblut getötet wrst."

„ _Avada Kedavra."_

Julian sah sich an wie das Leben aus dem Todesser entwich. Er schaute ihm noch einige Minuten ins leblose Gesicht, bis er sich vom Toten abwendete.

Er schritt zum Feuer was Christian entzündet hatte und setzte sich auf den Boden in die Wärme des Feuers.

„Was hast du gesehen?", fragte ihn Christian interessiert.

Julian erzählte ihm alles was er gesehen hatte, wobei er kein grausames Detail ausgelassen hatte.

Christian nickte ihn an, um das Thema wohl abzuhaken. Jetzt wo sie einfach nur da saßen und ins Feuer starrten, wurden seine Gefühle und Gedanken wieder dunkler. Er realisierte das sie alles verloren hatten. Ihr Heim, ihren Lehrer, ihre Freunde, Nadja. Alles war für immer fort.

„Was wirst du jetzt machen, Julian?", fragte ihn Christian direkt.

Julian schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er wusste es einfach nicht.

„Wir könnten wieder zurück zu unseren Eltern und als Muggel leben. Dort müssten wir uns verstecken und unsere Zaubervergangenheit hinter uns lassen.", Christian kramte in seinen Hosentaschen.

„Nein. Meinst du nach den 3 toten Totessern, die wir hinterlassen haben, werden die uns nicht suchen. Wenn wir nicht zu deiner Familie zurückkönnen, dann besteht die Chance das sie unbehelligt leben können. Außerdem habe ich keine Eltern.", gab ihm Julian bissig zurück.

Christian hatte inzwischen einen Beutel herausgekramt, den Julian als ihr Cannabis erkannte. Mit seinem Zauberstab nahm er sich einen Joint heraus und ließ ihn sich zum Mund fliegen.

„Wir können nichts außerhalb des Untergrund machen, denn dort müssen wir verweilen…", sprach Christian in den Wind, als Julian seinen Glimmstängel entzünden, „Wir müssen wohl oder übel hier in den Wäldern wie arme Einsiedler leben."

Julian nahm seinen ersten Zug und der stimulierende Geschmack des Marihuanas erfüllte ihn mit einer traurigen Ignoranz. Er wusste was er tun würde, nach der letzten Nacht.

„Sie haben Mirella Oswald 10 Meter von mir entfernt umgebracht. Sie wurde 11 Jahre. Ich musste Jan töten um ihn zu erlösen. Herr Heinrich, der hier ein Heim für uns aufgebaut hat, wurde auf der Terrasse kaltblütig ermordet. Alles was wir hatten ist dort verbrannt. Sie haben mir alles genommen was mir wichtig war, meine Freunde, mein Heim, Nadja, mein ganzes Leben.

Ich weiß nicht was du machen wirst, aber ich werde diese abscheulichen Menschen suchen. Alle nacheinander werde ich sie suchen und wenn ich sie dann gefunden habe, werde ich sie umbringen. Wenn ich dabei sterbe, dann mit der Gewissheit jeden dieser Bastarde, der mir in die Finger kam, umgebracht zu haben. Sollte ich dann immer noch am Leben sein, werde ich mich diesem Dumbledore und dem Jungen, der noch lebt anschließen. Denn ihr „dunkler Lord" ist der letzte auf meiner Liste.", sprach er voller Hass und nahm einen großen Zug aus seinem Joint.

Christian verschärfte seinen Blick ins Feuer starrend.

„Julian, ich begleite dich bis zum bitteren Ende. Die Todesser sollten sich lieber warm anziehen, jetzt wird es ungemütlich."


	5. Kapitel 5 - 4 Jahre später

4 Jahre später

Christian blickte auf den Leichnam seines kleinen Bruders. Er wurde gerade mal 8 Jahre alt. Julian stand etwas hinter ihm, um seinem Mitstreiter den nötigen Freiraum zu lassen. Der tote Junge war nicht der einzige hier im Haus der gemeuchelt wurde. Auch Christians Eltern und seine Großmutter, von der Julian noch am meisten wusste, wurden ermordet.

Ermordet, weil die beiden seit Jahren Jagd auf die Todesser machten.

Das Haus war ein kleines beschauliches Einfamilienhaus. Seit vier Jahren schauten sie regelmäßig vorbei um zu prüfen ob es Christians Familie gut geht. Immer wenn sie von weiter Entfernung die Familie beobachten merkte Julian, wie froh er doch wäre, wenn er eine solche Familie jemals gehabt hätte.

Trotzdem wusste er, dass es die Hölle für Christian sein musste, die letzten Menschen, die er noch hatte, zu verlieren. Jetzt war er so allein wie Julian.

Er wusste, dass es jetzt noch schwerer wird Christian zu erreichen, als es sowieso schon war. Der junge Mann kam mit der Abgeschiedenheit, in der sie lebten bei weitem nicht so gut klar wie Julian. Er wandte sich immer mehr seinen Forschungen im Bereich der Schwarzen Magie zu. Julian war sich zwar sicher, dass sein Freund, wie er selbst auch, diese verbotene Zauberkunst zur Rache einsetzen würde und doch beunruhigte ihn die Entwicklung seines Kumpanen.

Der Christian von heute verglichen mit dem Christian von damals schienen kaum Gemeinsamkeiten inne zu haben, außer ihre Wissbegierde, das Zaubertalent und der Hang zu illegalen Rauschmitteln.

Auch an Julian ging die Abgeschiedenheit, die Trauer und der Hass nicht spurlos vorbei. Er jagte mit größtem Vergnügen jeden Verbündeten des dunklen Lords, folterte für Informationen und tötete ohne schlechtes Gewissen.

Sie waren sich beide ihrer Entwicklung bewusst und ahnten auch, dass es falsch war, doch sie konnten und wollten es auch nicht ändern. Sie waren wer sie waren und so lernten sie ihre neue Waffe, den Hass, zu lieben.

Sie hielten sich mehrere Stunden im Haus auf. Julian sah Christian schweigend zu wie er Leiche um Leiche abging und sie ansah. Als sie das vierte Mal bei seinem Bruder standen, war es Abend. Julian schritt langsam auf seinen weinenden Freund zu, legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter und sagte: „Wir müssen hier weg. Lass uns sie beerdigen und dann gehen wir."

„Nein, ich will sie nicht beerdigen. Ich gebe ihnen das, was sie verdient haben. Einen Tod in Ehre, einen Tod mit einem kleinen Sinn. Zeigen wir diesen Verbrechern das wir noch da sind und jetzt noch freier von Verantwortung, als jemals zuvor. Wir haben nichts mehr zu verlieren, nichts hält uns auf.", sprach sein Freund sehr ruhig und gefasst, währenddessen er loslief in Richtung des Ausgangs.

„Was hast du vor? Christian...", rief ihm Julian hinterher, wobei er auch schon loslief.

Christian wartete unten am Ausgang und schaute Julian als er die Treppe hinabstieg in die Augen.

„Komm schon, stell dich hinter mich. Ich möchte das sehr gerne hinter mich bringen. Der Zauber wird schon unschön genug.", forderte ihn Christian auf.

Wie gesagt so getan. Lautlos positionierte er sich hinter seinem Freund. Dieser hob den Zauberstab ins Haus gerichtete, drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten und sagte: „Sobald ich gezaubert habe, richtest du deinen Stab in die Höhe und zauberst _Morsrideat._ Anschließend rennen wir gen Wald weg. Hier wird es sicherlich bald von Beamten wimmeln."

Julian nickte. Er wusste zwar nicht was Christian tun wird, aber er vertraute seinem Freund blind. Das würde er immer tun. Es gab nur noch sie Beide.

„ _Daemonium ignis",_ schrie Christian in das Haus hinein. Gerade wollte Julian wie ihm aufgetragen den anderen Zauber ausführen, als er merkte was sein Freund tat. Aus dessen Zauberstab entwich unfassbar heißes Feuer was sich sofort formte. Ein kleiner Drache schoss die Treppe hoch, während eine Art Wolf im Hausgang wütete. Der Anblick war unglaublich, wunderschön. Die zerstörerische Kraft und gleichzeitig das Antlitz dieses Feuers fesselten ihn.

„Ich kann es nicht mehr kontrollieren, wir müssen hier weg!", schrie ihn Christian an, doch er bemerkte ihn gar nicht. Er beobachte den Werwolf, der aus Flammen bestand und scheinbar zwischen den Wänden hin und her tanzte, währenddessen er seinen heißen Virus überall verteilte. Langsam kam er immer näher. Christian stieß ihn fast um und zog ihn mit raus. Erst jetzt verstand Julian das ihm sein Freund das Leben rettete. Das Dämonen- oder auch Höllenfeuer genannt, loderte im ganzen Haus. Er fasste sich wieder, richtete seinen Körper und sprintete seinem Freund hinterher. Erst jetzt viel ihm der Zauber ein den er sprechen sollte. Während dem Laufen, richtete er seinen Stab gen Himmel, wobei er unbewusste den Polarstern anvisierte.

„ _Morsrideat"_ , sagte er im Laufen. Aus seinem Zauberstab entwich ein weißer Funke und flog in den Himmel. Verwirrt darüber, dass sonst nichts passierte, verlangsamte er sich, dem Funken immer noch nachblickend.

„Ich denke das war gut Julian, jetzt komm. Wir werden das Ergebnis sehen, nachdem wir hier weg sind. Lass uns schnell apparieren.", sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus. Julian starrte immer noch in den Himmel. Der Funke wurde immer kleiner, doch nichts tat sich.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sag er jetzt erst Christian, der ihm immer noch die Hand anbot und griff sie nebenbei. _FLOPP._

Sie landeten auf einer höher gelegenen Wiese mit Blick auf Julians Elternhaus. Hier hielten sie sich immer auf und beobachteten seine Familie. Weiter nördlich im Wald befand sich ihr Zelt, indem sie lebten und arbeiteten.

Das Haus loderte in unfassbar grellem orange. Noch immer glaubte Julian Figuren in den Flammen erkennen zu können. Ein Einhorn, welches in die Luft stieg und sich dort verflüchtigte oder ein Bär, der aus der Hauswand ausbrach.

 _BUMM_

Sogar das Gras auf dem sie lagen vibrierte aufgrund eines lauten Knalls. Julian sah sich hastig um, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand, bereit jeden umzubringen der sich ihnen näherte.

„Julian, schau!", rief Christian fasst schon freudig, währenddessen er zum Haus zeigte.

Tatsächlich hatten sich die Lichtverhältnisse im Tal geändert. Es war nun nicht mehr nur das brennende Haus, was orangenes Licht spendete, sondern eine zweite Nuance, die helleres, weißes Licht warf.

Jetzt entdeckte Julian worauf Christian wirklich zeigte. Über dem Haus stand ein dunkles Mal, in weißem grellen Lichtton.

Aber es war kein normales dunkles Mal, sondern eine abgewandelte Version. Es zeigte den Totenkopf des dunklen Males, was sie schon so oft sehen mussten, aber mit Hasenohren auf seiner knochigen Stirn. Anstatt der berühmten Schlange Slytherins hoppelte ein süßer Hase um den Totenkopf.

Julian musste einfach loslachen. Alles Leid was er in den letzten Jahren erleben musste, war wie weggewischt. Christian schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Sie lachten beide mehrere Minuten. Schon seit Jahren waren sie nicht mehr so befreit und das, obwohl Christian seine ganze Familie verlor.

Sie hatten keinerlei Verantwortung mehr. Sie waren frei.

Julian kramte aus seiner Tasche einen Joint, immer noch lächelnd auf das Mal blickend. Christian drehte sich gerade um, als das Cannabis entzündet wurde und strahlte ihn förmlich an.

„Genau der richtige Zeitpunkt. Sie haben meine Familie auf dem Gewissen, Julian. Alles was ich in diesem Leben noch habe bist du. Zusammen bis zum Ende.", sprach Christian äußerst episch.

Julian nahm den ersten Zug, „Zusammen bis zum Ende mein Freund" und reichten den Glimmstängel weiter zu seinem Mitstreiter.

Tatsächlich wimmelte es bald von Ministeriumsbeamten. Diese riegelten das Haus ab und versuchten verzweifelt das „dunkle Mal" zu neutralisieren.

Eigentlich lagen sie auf der Lauer um einen Todesserspäher, der so vermuteten sie, kommen würde, zu verfolgen. Sie brauchten Informationen. Sie wussten wer für den Angriff auf Christians Familie verantwortlich war. Jens Schneider erklärte die Suche nach den Kindern die drei seiner Schergen töteten zur Chefsache. Doch anders als er erwartet hatte, heimste er damit keinen Gunstsieg bei Grindelwald ein, sondern die größte Blamage seiner noch jungen Laufbahn als sein Assistent. 41 Menschen hatten die beiden 18-jährigen auf dem Gewissen. Allesamt Unterstützer Voldemorts aus Europa, teilweise Todesser. Von den 19 die sie im Heim angriffen, leben noch 8. Heute Morgen erfuhren sie von einem Informant, dass Schneider einen Durchbruch geschafft hat und von Christians Familie wisse. Sie kamen zu spät...

„Julian, sieh dort!", flüsterte ihn Christian an der unauffällig in Richtung eines Mehrfamilienhauses zeigte. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte er nichts Ungewöhnliches auf der Außenfassade oder dem Dach. Auch in den Fenstern sah er nichts Ungewöhnliches. Hier und dort schien noch das Licht, doch ein Großteil der Muggel schlief schon.

Jetzt erblickte Julian was Christian meinte. Dort auf einem Balkon im 4. Stock schienen die Schatten unregelmäßiger, möglicherweise bewegte sich sogar etwas. Die zwei Todesser standen wie angewurzelt da.

„Scheiße, es sind zwei und vor allem, wie sollen wir die schnappen ohne die Muggel zu riskieren...", merkte Julian an, währenddessen sie schon in gebückter Haltung losschlichen.

„Keine Ahnung. Erstmal Apparier-Schutz, würde ich behaupten. Wir wollen ja nicht das unsre Vöglein wegfliegen.", flüstere ihm Christian zurück.

„ _irritium teleportation"_ und so richteten sie schleichend und flüsternd den Apparier-Schutz ein.

„Christian ich hab' da so eine Idee. Du musst sie im Auge behalten. Hier wird es gleich von Beamten wimmeln.", gab Julian seinem besten Freund zu verstehen.

„Fertig.", gab ihm Christian angespannt zurück.

„ _Morsmorde"_ , dachte Julian und Augenblick flog der grüne Funke in Richtung des Firmaments.

Christian war kurz verwundert, verstand dann aber recht schnell. Die Todesser können wohl kaum auf diesem Balkon bleiben, wenn 100 Meter weiter das dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen wurde. Da sie nicht apparieren können, müssen sie weglaufen.

„Halt dir die Ohren zu.", sagte Julian der dies bereits tat. Gesagt, getan.

 _BUMM_

Selbst mit zugehaltenen Ohren fühlte sich die Druckwelle, die davon ausging heftig an. Die Todesser erschreckten ziemlich eindeutig, einer viel fast die Brüstung runter. Dieser war augenscheinlich ziemlich jung, denn er machte alles seinem erfahreneren Begleiter nach.

„Hinterher, jetzt sind sie fällig. Wenn es sein muss killen wir den alten, der wird sicherlich Ahnung vom Kämpfen haben. Ich rechts, du links.", gab Julian Christian letzte Instruktionen.

Die Todesser liefen die Straße entlang. In geduckter Position verfolgten sie die Männer. Der ältere der Beiden drehte sich des Öfteren um, doch er hatte sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht gesehen.

Plötzlich hielten die Verfolgten in einer kleinen Straßenkreuzung an. Eine dritte Person trat aus dem Schatten mit Ministeriumskleidung eines Aurors am Körper und sagte energisch, um nicht zu schreien: „Sagt mal, seid ihr bescheuert. Ich sagte ihr sollt es euch aus der Entfernung anschauen und dann beschwört ihr das Mal? Ich sollte euch direkt umbringen. Diese Kinder machen meine Familie, die Todesser und sogar Grindelwald zur Lachfigur und ihr sucht sie nicht, sondern helft ihnen bei der Flucht. Was meinst du wen ich jetzt suchen darf auf der Arbeit. Die die das dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen haben oder die paar Kinder, die aus spaß das dunkle Mal veralbern?"

Die beiden Jungen schlichen sich immer näher ran, doch keiner der beiden war sich sicher, ob ein Angriff die richtige Entscheidung war. Christian entschied für beide indem er mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Wartburg, wir waren das nicht. Niemals würden wir die Versammlung nächstes Wochenende riskieren. Sogar Grindelwald...", begann der junge Todesser drauf los zu reden, als der Auror den Zauberstab hochriss: _„Crutio"_.

Der Körper des Jungen zuckte unkontrolliert. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen kämpfte er gegen

den Fluch an.

„Nicht hier du dummer Bengel. Verschwindet jetzt.", zischte er ihn an.

Der Junge sprang auf seine Beine und lief los. Der zweite der Todesser richtete den Zauberstab auf sich selber. Er zauberte sich Aurorenkleidung und ging Wartburg hinterher.

„Noch ein Auror.", flüsterte Christian. Julian wusste direkt was er meinte. Während ihrer Recherchen haben sie bisher unter den Auroren 11 Todesser enttarnt. Keine Ministeriumsabteilung hatte eine höhere Verräterquote.

„Dem Jungen hinterher. Der hat nette Informationen, denk ich.", sagte Julian.

Christian nickte. Gerade als er loslaufen wollte hielt ihn Julian am Arm fest. Christian drehte sich zu ihm um und sah in das Gesicht seines lächelnden Freundes.

„Nehmen wir ein Auto."

„Nein, Julian, nicht schon wieder..."

„Komm schon, ich kanns jetzt, versprochen.", versprach er währenddessen er auf einen neuen VW Golf zuschritt.

„ _Alohomora",_ flüsterte er und die Fahrertür sprang auf.

Er setzte sich auf den Fahrersessel, während sein Freund am Auto vorbei schritt auf die Beifahrerseite.

„Du Christian, wie ging der nächste wieder?"

Christian nahm seinen Zauberstab und sagte: _„satus supra murum scissis"_

Direkt heulte der Motor auf. Julian sah Christian, der sogar schon angeschnallt im Auto saß an und nickte ihn lächelnd an.

Christian würde das Fahrtalent Julians eher als schlechter beschreiben. Das Auto stockte sehr oft, wodurch die Beiden häufig durchgeschüttelt wurden. Christian war sich sicher, dass bei diesem Fahrstil ihre Tarnung als Muggel im Auto nicht funktionierte.

Sie mussten nur wenige hundert Meter fahren bis sie dem schwarz gekleideten Mann begegneten. Er ging auf dem rechten Bürgersteig, den Kopf gesenkt und scheinbar ziemlich fertig.

Im Allgemeinen war er sehr kräftig gebaut, ein wahres Muskelpaket. Beim Anblick des jungen Mannes erinnerte sich Julian an Olaf, seinen Freund, der vor 4 Jahren im Heim starb.

Christian schnallte sich mit einem angsterfüllten Blick ab, lehnte sich nach hinten auf die Rückbank und griff den Türgriff.

Als sie nur noch wenige Meter hinter dem Todesser waren, fuhr Julian das Türfenster seines Autos herunter und griff nach dem Zauberstab.

Einen Moment zu früh drehte sich der Todesser um, sodass er sie kommen sah und wahrscheinlich ahnte was gerade um ihn herum geschah. Anders als Julian erwartete rannte er nicht weg, sondern schleuderte mit einem Fluch nach ihm.

„ _Protego",_ sagte er und beschwor ein Schild, das den Fluch des Angreifers zurückwarf. Er traf ihn direkt in die Brust. Mit einem lauten Knall flog er nach hinten um und blieb leblos liegen.

Christian öffnete direkt die Tür und brüllte: „Accio Todesser".

Der leblose Körper des jungen Mannes flog auf ihre Rückbank. Christian schloss die Tür und Julian gab Gas.

„Warum blockst du Vollidiot einen verdammten Sprengfluch. Du hast ihn umgebracht.", fuhr Christian seinen Freund an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es ein Sprengfluch ist.", schoss Julian zurück.

„Wir haben ihn doch gebraucht. Dann fang doch den Fluch einfach ab und schick ihm dann nen Schock zurück.", schrie Christian förmlich zurück, währenddessen er den Toten auf der Rückbank begutachtete. Dort wo bei dem gut gebauten Mann der Brustkorb war, befand sich nur verkohltes Fleisch und Blut. Die Wunden stanken bestialisch.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Ich rette mein eigenes und dein Leben und statt sich zu bedanken meckerst du nur. Immer bin ich dran...", schrie Julian äußerst erbost zurück.

„Er lebt... er lebt, Julian.", unterbrach Christian im gewohnten ernsten Tonfall, aber ohne Aggressivität.

„Jessy?", erkundigte sich Julian.

„Ja, sofort. Vielleicht kann sie ihn retten.", gab ihm Christian zurück.

Julian fuhr in Richtung der Autobahn. Sie mussten nach Trier. Jessica Schmidt war eine ihrer Kontaktpersonen. Sie war Ärztin und seit Riddles Schergen ihren Vater, ebenfalls Arzt töteten, half sie ihnen wo sie nur konnte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie ein Muggel war, konnte sie ganz gut mit Zaubern und ihren Folgen umgehen.

„Meinst du wir können dann grade in den Hort was Warmes essen gehen und vielleicht sogar noch bei die Muggel eine Shisha rauchen gehen? Ich hab lange keine Musik mehr gehört und Frauen gesehen.", erkundigte sich Julian bei seinem Beifahrer.

„Lust hätte ich schon. Würde mich auch wieder gerne mit den anderen unterhalten.", fing Christian an zu antworten, „aber wir können den da hinten wohl kaum bei einem Muggel lassen, der ihm das Leben rettet. Sonst ist Jessy tot."

„Wir sind ja gleich da, dann reden wir mit ihr.", beendete Julian die Diskussion.

Sie waren noch ein paar Autominuten von Jessys Haus entfernt. Christian war wirklich erstaunt, dass Sie noch keinen Unfall gebaut haben. Dies musste wohl an dem wenigen Betrieb auf der Autobahn liegen.

Er nahm sein Handy raus und rief Jimmy vom Hort an. Der Hort war eine Art Zauberasylantenheim in dem Verfolgte Zuflucht fanden. Niemand dort wusste was die beiden Jungen die ab und zu vorbeischauten die meiste Zeit taten. Meistens nutzten sie ihre Aufenthalte um Informationen zu sammeln und zu essen.

„Yo Jimmy, Michael hier. Würde mit Lukas eine Nacht vorbeikommen, sind grade in Trier.", brüllte Christian wiedermal viel zu laut in das Telefon. Es war für ihn immer noch schwer den richtigen Lautstärkepegel beim Telefonieren zu treffen.

„Hi, schön von euch zu hören. Also doch nicht tot... Ja, kommt vorbei, genug Essen ist immer da und zur Not pennt ihr auf dem Boden.", antwortete ihm Jimmy gewohnt freundlich.

„Tot? Wir? Niemals mein Freund... Bis später.", lachte er ins Telefon rein.

„Bis dann, Michael.", gab ihm ihr Bekannter zurück, bevor er auflegte.

„Ich löse jetzt den Taubheitsfluch bei unsrem Freund dahinten?", fragte Julian, wobei es eher wie eine Feststellung klang.

„Nein, fahr du lieber Auto. Ich mach das.", kam von seinem Freund entschieden zurück.

„ _auditus restituet",_ murmelte er, den Zauberstab auf den Todesser gerichtet.

Dieser schien sich die letzten Minuten etwas mehr zu bewegen, wobei er immer mehr schwitzte und weiterhin ohnmächtig schien. Sicher ist sicher, also stand er die meiste Zeit unter einem Taubheitsfluch.

Als sie endlich in die Gasse mit dem kleinen Einfamilienhaus' Jessys einbogen, stand vor ihrem Haus ein weiteres Auto. Julian sah Christian mit einem fragenden Blick an, doch dieser hob nur die Schultern an und fragte: „Männerbesuch?".

„Hol deinen Zauberstab raus. Ich zaubere die Trage. Du gehst vor. Wir klingeln nicht, wir gehen rein, den Hintereingang.", wies Christian Julian an. Dieser nickte. Sie hielten auf der anderen Straßenseite und schnallten sich ab.

Als sie aufgestanden waren, nahm Christian den Zauberstab und öffnete die Rückbanktür: _„Mobillicorpus"_

So stapften sie zum Haus, wobei sie nicht den Vordereingang nahmen, sondern um die rechte Hauswand herumgingen um den Nebeneingang zu nutzen. Dieser führte direkt ins Wohnzimmer ihres Hauses. Eine geschlossene Glastür verband die Terrasse und den Innenraum. Julian blickte herein und sah, dass der Fernseher angeschaltet war, aber niemand das Programm verfolgte

„ _Alohomora",_ flüsterte er und öffnete die Tür.

Gerade als er einen Schritt reinmachte, huschte etwas durch den Gang, welcher noch gute fünf Meter entfernt von ihm war. Julian versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch er schien nichts zu sehen.

Plötzlich vernahm er ein Flüstern aus dieser Richtung kommend. Jetzt sah er auch einen der Schatten kleine Bewegungen machen.

Ein paar Millisekunden später sah Julian den roten Zauber auf sich zu kommen.

„ _finite incantatem"_ , neutralisierte er den Fluch während er sich duckte und Christian seinen Zauberstabarm auf Julians Schulter fallen ließ:

„ _Explliarmus",_ flüsterte er so dass der Entwaffnungszauber Christians Zauberstab augenblicklich verließ und den Unbekannten den Stab verlieren lies.

„ _Accio Zauberstab"_ , murmelte der immer noch gebeugte Julian und fing den Zauberstab des Angreifers gekonnt.

Dort wo sich ihr Feind befand, kam sofort Bewegung in den Gang. Er drehte sich anscheinend um und rannte in Richtung des Schlafzimmers Jessys. Dies war auch der direkte Weg aus dem Haus heraus.

Julian wollte gerade losrennen, als er hinter sich ein Zischen vernahm. Christian ist soeben appariert. Er steht jetzt sicherlich direkt vor dem Besiegten, der sich auf der Flucht befand.

Julian zielte mit seinem Stab still auf den Türrahmen, durch den sie eben schon gekämpft haben. Er hörte wie sich der Fremde erschrak, wahrscheinlich vor dem auftauchenden Christian und sich umdrehte. Schon im Voraus feuerte Julian wieder:

„ _Impedimenta"_

Gerade als der Zauber die Tür passierte tauchte ihr Feind dahinter wieder auf. Er wurde scheinbar getroffen denn er verlangsamte sich und schien keine Chance mehr zu haben.

Julian lächelte und schritt zufrieden auf sein Opfer zu, als ein roter Blitz den Türrahmen passierte und den Gelähmten im Rücken traf, was ihn augenblicklich aus seinem Sichtfeld feuerte.

Jetzt sah er Christian in die Tür treten, wobei er darin stehen blieb und in die Richtung schaute, in der ihr Angreifer geschleuderte wurde.

Christian schien das Gesicht verzogen zu haben um Schmerzen nachzuspielen: „Aua!".

Als Julian nun seinen Freund erreichte, sah er was er meinte. Der Fremde hing ein paar Meter weiter in einer Holztür die halb durch seinen Körper zerbarstet ist. Es war ein äußerst ungemütlicher Anblick.

„H-h-h-ä-ä-n-nde h-h-h-h-och", zischte es hinter ihnen, wobei es Christian eher als Weinen identifizieren würde, „ihr h-h-h-abt ihn getötet."

„Ne, du, keine Ahnung ob das ein Todesser ist.", sprach Christian äußerst freundlich und drehte sich langsam mit einem Lachen im Gesicht um. Währenddessen schritt der andere der Beiden auf den geschockten zu, wobei er dabei etwas Mitleid mit ihm empfand. Das musste echt höllisch wehtun.

„Christian, Julian, ihr seid es.", verlor sie jegliche Angriffshaltung und sprang Christian in die Arme. Julian, der sich soeben neben ihr Opfer kniete und seinen Arm griff, schaute lächelnd dem Schauspiel der Umarmenden zu. Vor ein paar Jahren hatten die Beiden ein paar Monate etwas, das manche Leute im entferntesten als Beziehung bezeichnen würden, wobei Jessy deutlich älter als Christian war. Anders als die normalen Liebesgeschichten, die Julian so kannte, rettete Christian Jessy nicht das Leben, sondern tötete den Mörder ihres Vaters. Selbst in der Liebe, wenn man das Ganze so nennen konnte, waren sie nicht gerade Gentleman.

Julian blickte nun auf den Arm, den er gerade freigelegt hatte. Kein dunkles Mal war zu sehen.

„Kein Todesser.", sagte Julian laut währenddessen er seinen Zauberstab auf den Fremden richtete und _„Enervate"_ flüsterte.

„Natürlich ist das kein Todesser! Das ist Nils. Ich hab' ihn im Hort kennen gelernt. Er stammt aus dem Norden.", erzählte Jessy mal wieder viel zu viele unwichtige Details. In der Zeit kam eben dieser Nils wieder zu sich und viel krachend aus der Tür raus, mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf den Boden.

Julian blickte hastig zu Christian der lächelte und mit seinen Lippen einen kurzen laut formte. Julian wusste ganz genau was sein Mitstreiter da andeutete.

 _Aua._

„Nils, ich komme.", rief Jessy hastig und lief auf den Verletzten zu, der sich mittlerweile wieder bewegte und sich grade am Umdrehen war.

„Steht nicht so untätig da und bringt mir meinen Arztkoffer!", schrie sie vor allem Christian an. Dieser schaute etwas missmutig drein und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab. Jetzt war Julian ganz froh von diesem Affärenkram bisher komplett verschont geblieben zu sein.

Der Koffer flog pfeifend schnell durch den Raum und landete mit großer Wucht auf dem Bauch des am Boden Liegenden. Der getroffene röchelte etwas, währenddessen Christian die Hände hob:

„Sorry, war nicht extra."

Julian der das Ganze belustigend mit ansah, war kurz davor laut los zu lachen.

 _Das war so was von extra..._

Jessy die ihren Freund am Behandeln war, welcher einen der beiden Zauber deutlich schlechter verkraftete als erwartet, schniefte komisch mit der Nase: „Was stinkt denn hier so?"

Christian und Julian blickten sich schockiert an, sahen sich in die Augen und riefen gleichzeitig:  
„Der Todesser!" und liefen den Verletzten holen.

Dieser schwebte immer noch im Eingangsbereich des Hauses. Auf dem Weg zu ihm fragte sich Julian ob er noch leben würde. Es erschreckte ihn etwas wie egal es ihm doch ist.

Als sie bei ihm ankamen fühlte Julian den Puls am Hals und stellte fest, dass sie Nummer 42 noch nicht geschafft haben.

„Ihr habt einen solchen Bastard in mein Haus gebracht" rief Jessy ihnen entgegen, als sie anscheinend aufstand und zu ihnen kam um den Todesser sah, „Oh mein Gott!".

Zugegebenermaßen sah der Mensch, der auf der unsichtbaren Trage lag, wirklich nicht appetitlich aus.

„Kannst du dem bitte sein dreckiges Leben retten. Der hat Informationen, die wir brauchen. Dringend.", sprach Christian ruhig auf sie ein, währenddessen er ihren Arm berührte.

„Ich versuchs... Aber das hier sieht nicht gut aus.", sprach sie und wollte grade nach etwas fragen, als ihr Arztkoffer neben dem Ohnmächtigen, der mittlerweile auf dem Boden lag, landete.

Nils kniete sich neben sie und half ihr bei dem Todesser. Christian und Julian pflanzten sich auf Jessys Sofa und nahmen einen Joint raus. Gerade als der Glimmstängel entzündet war, tauchte Nils in ihrem Sichtfeld auf:

„Sagt mal seid ihr bescheuert. Zuerst stapft ihr hier rein, bringt mich fast um, dann schleppt ihr einen Todesser hier rein und lasst Jessy sein Leben retten. Aber anstatt Danke zu sagen setzt ihr euch auf die Couch und fangt an zu kiffen?"

Julian stand energisch auf, blickte seinem Kontrahenten in die Augen und schrie:

„Du solltest lieber dankbar dafür sein das du nicht tot bist. Jessy weiß ganz genau warum sie einem Bastard das Leben rettet, der zu einer Gruppe gehört, die ihren Vater umgebracht haben. Weil sie uns vertraut! Weil wir Dinge für sie getan haben, die du niemals in deinem jämmerlichen Dasein fertig bringen würdest"

Ganz ungläubig schaute Nils Julian in die Augen. Reglos stand er da und schien sich zu fragen was er darauf antworten sollte. Julian nahm wieder Platz holte sich den Joint von Christian und zog einmal genüsslich daran.

„Nils, geh heim, oder hilf mir, aber lass sie in Ruhe.", rief Jessy, sodass sich Nils erst erschreckte, aber dann umdrehte und wieder zu seiner Freundin schritt.

 _Geht doch..._

„Sein Status ist stabil. Ich denke er wird einige Tage brauchen bis er zum Reden bereit ist.", sagte Jessy zu den Beiden.

„Er muss nicht reden können. Er muss nur stabil genug sein, dass er einen Angriff auf seinen Verstand überlebt.", gab ihr Julian zurück.

„Darf ich, oder sollen wir dafür woanders hinfahren?", erkundigte er sich weiter.

Jessy schien etwas belustigt und deutete eine Aufforderung zum Handeln an.

„ _Legilimens",_ flüsterte Julian und drang augenblicklich in den Verstand seines wehrlosen Opfers ein.

 _Der Angegriffene befand sich in einem Raum mit einigen Todessern. Er schien gefesselt und schaute den Maskierten angsterfüllt an. Julian kannte die Maske. Es war Jens Schneiders._

„ _Der berühmte Victor Krum. Ich stelle mich auch mal vor", sprach der Todesser gewohnt krächzend, währenddessen er die Maske vom Gesicht abnahm, „mein Name ist Jens Schneider. Ich bin der Assistent des großen Lukas Grindelwald."_

 _Krum schaute etwas abgeneigt ins vernarbte Gesicht des Todessers. Dieser schien fortfahren zu wollen._

„ _Ich komme gleich zur Sache: Wir wollen dich als berühmtester Quidditch Spieler der Welt auf unserer Seite wissen. Der dunkle Lord wünscht sich mehr Befürworter seiner Sache aus der Prominenz.", sprach Schneider._

„ _Niemals werde ich euch unterstützen.", wiedersetzte er sich mutig._

„ _Na schön, bringt sie rein.", schrie Schneider die Wächter am Tor an. Diese traten aus dem Tor heraus, welches anschließend zufiel._

 _Nach langen Minuten des Wartens traten sie erneut ein, mitsamt drei Personen, welche Tücher über dem Kopf hatten. Es war ein groß gewachsener Mann, eine etwas kleinere Frau und ein kleines Kind. Einer der Todesser trat hinter sie und nahm ihnen die Tücher ab._

 _Es schien die Familie des Jungen zu sein, denn sie ähnelten sich ungemein. Als die Mutter den jungen gefesselten Mann entdeckte weinte sie bitterlich und schrie verzweifelt: „Nein, mein Kind! Bitte nehmt uns, aber nicht die Kinder."_

 _Schneider ignorierte dieses Geschreie als sei es völlig normal_

„ _So Victor, bist du dir sicher, dass du dich dem dunklen Lord nicht anschließen willst?", krächzte Schneider erneut währenddessen aus der Ecke hinter Krum ein schallendes Lachen ertönte. Julian kannte dieses volle Lachen._

 _Solming, Rudolf, getötet vor etwa eineinhalb Jahren. Christian erhöhte damals die Spannung die durch das Nervensystem seines Körpers lief mit einem eigenentwickelten Fluch, sodass sich der Todesser von innen heraus selbst umgebracht hat._

 _Victor, der mittlerweile am Weinen war, schluchzte laut: „ich tue was ihr wollt."_

„ _Nein, Victor!", schrie der Mann, der neben der weinenden Frau kniete. Augenblicklich bekam er einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, von einem der maskierten im Raum._

 _Schneider lächelte, hob seine Zauberstab Hand und zeigte auf Krums Eltern:_

„ _Töte einen davon."_

 _Krum fuhr in sich selbst zusammen und weinte unerbittlich. Schneider lachte so höhnisch, so zynisch, dass sich Julian unweigerlich an den Tag des Angriffs zurückerinnerte. Wie sehr er doch diesen dreckigen Bastard endlich in die Finger kriegen wollte.  
Schneider, der auf Krum zugeschritten war, legte die Hand auf dessen Schulter und spottete: „Victor mein lieber Freund, ich mach doch nur Spaß. Solange du machst was wir wollen, stirbt niemand, außer Feinde des dunklen Lords.", flüsterte der Todesser beinahe, bis er sich dann umdrehte und in den ganzen Raum sprach, „sagt ihm was sein Auftrag ist und bringt mir seine Mutter und Schwester in meine Räume. Gewaschen bitte."_

 _Julian war außer sich vor Wut. Schneider war das Ebenbild eines Psychopathen, eines Irren._

 _Krum reagierte fast schon gelassen auf das weinen seiner Mutter und Schwester, die aus dem Raum gezerrt wurden._

 _Er starrte einfach nur in den Raum._

„ _Deine Aufgabe ist Karkarroff aufzuspüren und zu töten."_

 _Die Erinnerung schien zu verblassen und Julian verließ sie._

Als er sich geistlich wieder im Raum befand, sah er Christian, Jessy und sogar Nils nach ihm schauen. Er richtete seinen Stab gegen seine Schläfe und zog die Erinnerung an das was er sah heraus. Christian nahm ein kleine Phiole aus seiner Tasche und öffnete sie.

Julian ließ die Erinnerung in die Luft gleiten und duplizierte sie. Das erfordert höchste Konzentration und so wunderte er sich nicht, dass er anfing zu schwitzen. Mit einem Hauch Wind ließ er die drei Exemplare zu ihrem jeweiligen Ziel gleiten. Die Erste blieb vor Christians Kopf stehen, der sie noch abwehrte, bis die zweite in der Phiole war, welche anschließend abgeschlossen wurde. Sobald die Phiole verschlossen war ließ Christian die Erinnerung vor seinem Kopf passieren. Die dritte fuhr direkt zu Jessys Stirn und drang dort ein. Da sie nicht geübt im Zaubererwissensmanagement (so nannten die beiden diese Art der Verständigung gerne), würde sie die Erinnerung nur einmal sehen können und anschließend nur Bruchstücke behalten.

Nils der ihm die ganze Zeit zusah, sah den jungen Mann mit großen Augen an. Der Teenager war nicht einmal zwanzig, so schätzte er und trotzdem beherrschte er die hohe Kunst der _Legilemens._ Aber selbst das war nichts dagegen, dass er Gedanken duplizieren und transferieren konnte. Kurz dachte er darüber nach ob der Junge ein Gott sei, kam aber zu dem Schluss das dies unsinnig ist.

Jetzt verstand er etwas besser was Jessy eben meinten.

Während die anderen die Erinnerung sahen, beugte sich Julian zu Krum herunter der hechelnd am Boden lag. Anscheinend versuchte er seine Erinnerung zu verteidigen, was Julian während seinem Angriff gar nicht auffiel. Er schien aber den Angriff als solchen gut verkraftet zu haben. Er hat nicht hyperventiliert, ist nicht gestorben und hat auch keinen epileptischen Anfall bekommen.

Als Christian und Jessy wieder zu sich kamen, sahen sie Julian an:

„Der Junge kann gar nichts dafür, was er ist.", sprach sie gedämpft.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Man kann Gedanken manipulieren. Wenn man will das jemand glaubt seine Eltern sind in Gefahr hat diese Person keinen eigenen Willen mehr und ist zu einhundert Prozent untergeben.", gab ihr Christian forsch zurück.

„Sei es drum. Ich weiß noch nicht mehr als ihr. Er scheint die Attacke mehr als ordentlich verkraftet zu haben. Diese Infos bringen uns noch gar nichts. Ich geh wieder rein.", sprach Julian.

„ _Legilimens"_

 _Julian wurde augenblicklich vom Sog in die Gedanken seines Opfers erfasst. Es war immer wieder ein tolles Gefühl sich so frei im Kopf eines Menschen zu bewegen. Um die entscheidenden Informationen zu bekommen gab es zumeist zwei Wege. Einmal die Erinnerungen ansehen, die die Personen prägen, die offensichtlichen Erinnerungen. Die vorherige Erinnerung gehörte zu dieser Gruppe. Aber auch die, die der Angegriffene verdrängen, verbergen will, manchmal vor sich selbst, manchmal vor Angreifern, gehören zu den interessantesten. Julian durchstrich die einzelnen Erinnerungen und versuchte eine zu finden, bei der die Gegenwehr, größer war._

 _Als er sein Objekt der Begierde gefunden hatte, konzentrierte sich Julian kurz und brach durch den aufgebauten Schutzwall, wie ein Messer durch die Butter, durch. Der Verletzte hatte keine Chance, seinen Angriff abzuwehren. Julian wusste aber auch, dass dies der letzte Angriff für heute sein wird, denn er merkte jetzt schon, dass sein Opfer einen weiteren nicht überleben würde._

 _Sie befanden sich in einem anderen Raum, mit großen grauen Steinwänden. Vor Krum, der etwas jünger als in der letzten Erinnerung war, stand ein großer hagerer Mann, mit Goldzähnen und eingefallenem Gesicht._

„ _Victor, du wirst dieses Mädchen vergessen und dieses Turnier gewinnen. Wenn du dafür ihren Freund Potter umbringen musst, dann ist das so.", sprach der Alte._

„ _Ja, Professor Karkaroff.", gab ihm der Schüler leise zurück. Krum öffnete die Tür der kleinen Kammer und sah sich einem Jungen und einem Mädchen gegenüber. Beide waren vielleicht. 15, möglicherweise noch etwas jünger. Das Mädchen hatte braune, gelockte Haare und zwei etwas zu große Schneidezähne. Der Junge trug schwarzes mittellanges Haar ohne erkennbare Frisur. Es sah etwas nach einem Wirbelsturm auf dem Kopf aus. Erst jetzt fiel Julians Blick auf die runden Brillengläser. Irgendwoher kannte Julian diesen kleinen Jungen._

„ _Victor, hast du kurz Zeit?", fragte das Mädchen den vorbei sausenden Krum, wobei dieser sie mit seiner brachial wirkenden Schulter erfasste und so zu Boden warf. Der Junge neben ihr versuchte sie zu halten, sodass Julian einen kurzen Blick auf seine Stirn, die sonst mit Haaren überwuchert war, werfen konnte._

 _Jetzt wusste er, wer der Junge war. Es war der Junge, der immer noch lebt, Harry Potter._

 _Dieser Erinnerungsausschnitt endete und Julian merkte, dass er auf einmal in einem Wald war. Krum stand einer kränklich wirkenden Gestalt gegenüber. Er hielt den Zauberstab erhoben und richtete ihn auf den Mann._

„ _Victor, bitte, ich habe dir so viel gegeben. Ich habe dich dorthin gebracht wo du bist.", flehte ihn der Mann an. Äußerlich hatte Julian keine Ahnung wer da flehte, aber er erkannte die Stimme. Es war Karkaroff._

„ _Halt dein Maul. Wo bin ich denn? Meine Familie ist in ihrer Gewalt du dreckige Ratte!", schrie ihn Krum an._

„ _Avada Kedavra", brüllte er und der Todesfluch flimmerte durch den Wald. Er traf Karkaroff mitten im Gesicht. Julian zielte nie ins Gesicht. Er sah gerne wie das Leben aus den Gesichtern seiner Opfer entwich. Der Körper glitt zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen._

 _Wieder wechselte sich die Erinnerung und Julian verstand was er gerade tat. Es ähnelte etwas dem Muggelfilm „Inception". Er befand sich zuerst in einer Erinnerung die Krum während dem Mord an Karkaroff als Erinnerung wahrnahm, wobei dieser Mord auch nur eine Erinnerung der eigentlichen Szene, welche er jetzt sah war. Zumindest vermutete er das._

 _Sie befanden sich wieder in einem Raum. Julian kannte ihn denn viele Erinnerungen der Todesser spielten hier. Das erste Mal an dem er diesen Raum sah, war vor mehr als vier Jahren als er in die Gedanken von Bebbernburg eindrang. Was würden sie dafür geben zu wissen wo dieser verdammte Raum war. Aber sie wussten schon, dass es nur Scheider mit dem Fidelius Zauber wusste. Ziemlich genau dort wo Krum aufrecht stand, tötete Bebbernburg den Muggel. Am Tisch saßen maskierte Männer, doch wieder einige Neue seit der letzten Erinnerung die Julian über eine solche Versammlung sah. Grindelwalds Platz am Kopfende war leer geblieben da er vermutlich immer noch in England Voldemorts Arsch abwicht._

 _Krum starrte immer noch ruhig und gefasst in die maskierte Runde. Auf dem rechten Platz erhob sich der maskierte Todesser.  
„Victor Krum hat Igor Karkaroff, den großen Verräter und Heuchler, der zahlreiche Brüder und Schwestern, darunter Barty Crouch Jr., der aktuell immer noch in Hogwarts, in Gewalt der Separatisten um Dumbledore ist, verraten und somit nach Askaban gebracht hat, getötet."_

 _Julian hasste die Stimme von Krätzer. Als er anfing zu reden lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Trotzdem war er ganz froh wieder etwas aus England zu hören. Rund um die Zauberschule Hogwarts wurde immer noch gekämpft._

„ _Deswegen entschied der große Grindelwald, Victor offiziell bei uns Todessern willkommen zu heißen.", schrie Schneider heroisch aus. Verhaltener Applaus ertönte im Raum. Krum nickte der Runde zu und setzte sich nach Aufforderung Schneiders hin._

 _In der Zeit prüfte Julian die Masken und kam zum Schluss, dass er keinen Todesser findet, den sie schon getötet haben. Die Erinnerung schien recht aktuell zu sein._

„ _Kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt.", fing Schneider wieder an zu sprechen, „Der dunkle Lord hat entschieden das wir hier in Deutschland an die breite Öffentlichkeit gehen sollen. Deswegen werden wir eine Versammlung organisieren, bei der ich eine Rede halten werden. Auch Grindelwald wird wohl dafür erscheinen und ebenfalls reden. Wartburg, wird sich um meine und Lukas' Sicherheit kümmern. Niklas Poll, du organisierst die Einladungen. Tim Poll wird die Planung des Events übernehmen und ein geeignetes Objekt suchen, in dem das Ganze stattfinden kann. Termin ist der nächste Sonntag der 14. März.", sprach der verhasste Todesser als ein Hauself direkt neben ihn apparierte._

 _Gerade als der überraschte, aber definitiv wütende Zauberer seinen Hauself foltern wollte, sagte dieser:_

„ _Meister, bitte hören sie mich an: Mister Wartburg tauchte in unserem Karmin zuhause auf und sagte mir ich solle euch sagen: An dem Haus in dem wir die Familie des Jungen getötet haben, brennt ein Höllenfeuer. Am Himmel prangt ein verunstaltetes dunkles Mal, mit Hasenohren. Schick jemanden vorbei der euch berichten kann.", sprach der Hauself etwas ängstlich._

 _Schneider verlor jegliche Fassung aus dem Gesicht und schien vor Wut zu kochen:_

„ _Crutio", schrie er den Hauself an, der sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Diesen Vorgang wiederholte er noch einige Male bis er dem Elfen befahl heimzugehen. Er sah anschließend in die Runde. „Kruschtchow und Krum, ihr seht euch das an.", befahl er und während die anderen beiden den Raum verließen, sagte der Todesser, „kaum bringt man mal Mami, Papi und Brudi um, werden die Rotzgören frech."_

 _Julian glaubte auf Krums Mund ein Lächeln zu erkennen, dann riss der Faden zu der Erinnerung ab._

Unglaubliche Wut erfüllte Julian. Er schritt auf die so wie so schon malträtierte Tür im Gang zu und schlug mit der Faust ein Loch hinein.

„Was ist los Julian?", fragte ihn Christian überrascht.

„Gib mir bitte ein paar Minuten. Hast du nen Joint, den brauch ich jetzt ganz dringend.", antwortete Julian prompt. Christian würde diesen auch brauchen, wenn er die Erinnerung gesehen hat.

Nach einigen Minuten duplizierte Julian die Erinnerung nur zweimal, gab eine Christian und eine füllte er ein eine entsprechende Phiole, die er dieses Mal selbst festhielt.

Diese verstaute er dann in Christians Rucksack, nahm einen Joint und sagte zu Jessy und Nils, die ihn fragend ansahen:

„Glaubt mir, diese Erinnerung wollt ihr nicht sehen. Außerdem enthält sie einige Infos, die ihr besser nicht kennt. Es ist zu unserer und eurer Sicherheit."

Jessy nickte während er den Joint anmachte und daran zog.

Einige Minuten später saßen sie am Wohnzimmertisch auf dem Sofa. Nils warf den beiden merkwürdigen Zauberern immer noch verächtliche Blicke zu.

„Ich denke wir können den Todesser dann umlegen?", durchbrach Julian die Stille in dem Christian direkt ansprach.

„Was? Das meint ihr jetzt nicht ernst?", fragte Jessys neuer Wichtigtuer ungläubig.

„Ach komm, halt die Klappe.", gab Julian unsanft zurück. Er war nicht in der Stimmung eine unsinnige Grundsatzdiskussion zu führen, „Christian?".

„Keine Ahnung, ist schwierig. Wenn seine Familie wirklich unter ihrer Kontrolle steht, würden wir genau so handeln. Aber er ist und bleibt damit ein Feind."

„Ihr könnt ihn doch nicht tö...", rief Nils wieder rein, der jedoch unsanft von Jessy unterbrochen wurde: „Nils es reicht jetzt. Halt dich zurück, oder geh."

An die beiden Jungen Zauberer gerichtete sagte sie: „Ich weiß was ihr tut, ich weiß wer ihr seid. Ich weiß leider nicht warum ihr das tut, aber ich bin sicher es gibt einen Grund weshalb ihr so seid. Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass ihr jemanden töten wollt, bei dem ihr vermutet, dass sie seine Familie in ihrer Gewalt haben. So seid ihr nicht."

Christian musste zugeben, dass das was sie sagte, durchaus seine Daseinsberechtigung hatte. Der Junge konnte wahrscheinlich wirklich nichts dafür, dass er das tat was er tat. Es wäre sicherlich die einfachste Lösung ihn zu killen, denn so hatten sie Ruhe und keine Probleme deswegen. War es aber auch die richtige Entscheidung?

„Jessy, Julian meinte auch nicht, dass er ihn töten will, weil er so ein böser Junge ist, sondern aus eher pragmatischen Gründen. Wir haben extremst wichtige Informationen bekommen, die wir nutzen müssen und keine Zeit zu warten ob er immer noch ein Arschloch oder voll normal ist. Dann müsste er ja aber immer noch weiter überwacht werden und letztlich sein Gedächtnis gelöscht werden damit ihr keinen Besuch bekommt. Deswegen denke ich wie Julian. Töten ist das einfachste.", redete Christian auf sie ein, stand auf und zog den Zauberstab, „Ich mach es auch, ohne Schmerzen und ganz schnell. Er wird nichts davon spüren."

Nils schien sich fast zu übergeben. Es sah für Julian so aus, als wenn er gleich wie ein Vulkan in alle Richtungen ausbrach.

 _Was ein Lappen..._

Als Christian beim ohnmächtigen Todesser ankam, fragte sich Julian wie der Gute wohl sterben würde. Christian war in seiner Fluchwahl immer etwas eigen. Julian wäre enttäuscht, wenn er keine seiner Neukreationen testen würde. Man findet nicht immer eine so gute Testperson.

„Warte!", schrie Jessy förmlich, als sie von dem Sofa aufsprang und zu Christan sagte:

„Er kann doch bei mir bleiben. Ich versorge ihn und Nils kann ihn dann mit dem Gedächtniszauber belegen."

Julian entwich ein leises Schnauben. Der Gedanke wie dieser jämmerliche Nils einen Gedächtniszauber wirken sollte, der nur die Erinnerung an all das hier, aber nicht an die Erinnerungen davor angreifen sollte, war zu komisch.

Christian schien zu verstehen und lächelte ihm zu: „Ich glaube nicht das dein Freund hier, in der Lage ist es mit einem Todesser, der wieder zu Kräften kommt aufzunehmen. Wenn er eben nicht so reagiert wie du erhoffst tötet er euch beide."

„Das stimmt, Jessy, ich kann wirklich kein Vergessenszauber.", gab Nils zu bedenken.

„Christian ich will hier weg. Im Hort gibt's noch etwas essen und ich wollte noch eine Shisha. Können wir den bitte endlich umlegen?", drängte Julian ungeduldig zu einem Ende der Diskussion.

Christian wollte sich gerade wieder dem jungen Todesser zuwenden, als er Jessy ansah und sprach: „Ich kann es ehrlich gesagt nicht über das Herz bringen ihn zu töten, wenn du es nicht willst. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir noch da sein werden um ihm das Gedächtnis zu löschen. Wenn wir nicht mehr sind, musst du selbst damit klarkommen. Lasst ihn im geschockten oder gelähmten Zustand. Wenn er zu gefährlich ist, obliviert ihm einfach alles, das sollte nicht zu schwer sein und flüchtet. Ansonsten wird Julian sein Gedächtnis an alles was in den letzten paar Stunden passiert ist, löschen. Oder wir töten ihn einfach, was immer noch mein Favorit ist."

Julian verzog missmutig das Gesicht. Scheinbar war Jessy Christian immer noch nicht egal, denn sonst wäre der Todesser schon im Jenseits.

„Nein, lasst ihn hier.", befahl sie entschlossen, bis sie sich zu Nils umdrehte und ihn fragte, „Kannst du ihn festhalten, sodass er uns nie bedroht, bis wir ihn freilassen oder sein Gedächtnis löschen lassen?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Schockzauber kann ich.", gab Nils etwas kleinlaut zurück.

Das war wohl Julians Stichwort. Er ging etwas zu entschieden zu dem Ohnmächtigen, beugte sich zu ihm runter und flüsterte:

„ _Oblivate"_

Augenblicklich war er schon wieder im Gedächtnis des Mannes. Anders als die Attacke _Legilimens_ war der Oblivierungszauber kein direkter Angriff. Daher war die Verteidigung gleich null. Solange Julian keine Erinnerung angreifen würde, würde das auch so bleiben. Er genoss das Suchen nach den Erinnerungen, die er brauchte.

Anhand der Aktivitäten in diesem Gedankenraum, ordnete er die einzelnen Erinnerungen ihrer Relevanz nach, bis er sich sicher war den Tag ihres Angriffs gefunden zu haben. Jetzt musste er kurz Kräfte sammeln um den Angriff direkt durchzuziehen. Anders als vorher, griff er nicht diese Erinnerung an. Er täuschte einen Angriff mit aller Kraft auf eine persönliche Erinnerung an, sodass Krum dort die Verteidigung aufbaute. Hier erhöhte er immer wieder den Druck sodass die ganze Konzentration hier gebunden wurde.

Sein Bewusstsein steuerte gleichzeitig die Finte und schlüpfte in die eigentliche Zielerinnerung, die er wollte. Krum wusste nichts davon, dass er gerade ausgetrickst wurde. Julian sah sich die Erinnerung des Angriffs auf Krum öfter an. Er musste wissen was er veränderte damit es realistisch ist. Er kam zum Schluss das ein Autounfall das Beste ist.

 _Krum drehte sich um, sah und hörte nur noch ein Auto bremsen, was ihn aber trotzdem voll erwischte. Ab hier erinnerte er sich an nichts mehr._

Ab dann löschte er alle Erinnerungen an die Gedankenangriffe Julians.

Er zog sich anschließend aus der Erinnerung raus, ohne das Krum wusste, das er überhaupt darin war. Die andere Erinnerung wurde weiterhin angegriffen, wobei trotz Finte Krums Verteidigung am Fallen war. Normalerweise blockt ein Zauberer solche schwachen Angriffe ohne Probleme, sein Opfer war aber zu schwach.

Gerade als Julian die Angriffe abbrechen wollte, brachen diese in die Erinnerung ein. Augenblicklich verdunkelte sich die Erinnerung und Julian zog sich zurück.

Krum würde sich nicht daran erinnern können, dass Julian sein Gedächtnis angriff, aber diese Erinnerung, die er aus Versehen geändert hatte, war ein großer Fehler. Julian hätte in sie eindringen können und sie wieder verändern, aber er kannte sie in der Ursprungsform nicht. Also wäre er in der Gefahr gewesen, das Ganze noch drastischer zu ändern. Deswegen ließ er es bleiben und verließ Krums Gedanken.

Sein Opfer schwitzte heftigst und murmelte unverständliche Laute. Jessy und Nils sahen Julian mit großen Augen an, Christian widmete sich nach kurzem Blick zu Julian wieder seinem Weed zu.

„Ist sein Gedächtnis der letzten Tage gelöscht?", fragte Nils etwas schüchtern.

„Nein, das wäre sehr dumm. Dann würde er merken das was nicht stimmt, rennt zu seinen Todesserfreunden und die stellen die Erinnerung wieder her, weil sie wissen wo sie angreifen müssen. Dann weiß er wieder alles und ihr seid tot.", erörterte Julian etwas forsch, „Er glaubt es sei ein Autounfall gewesen. An meine Angriffe erinnerte er sich so wie so nur wenig, aber jetzt gar nicht mehr. Erzählt ihm ihr habt ihn gefunden und in Sicherheit gebracht. 2 Zauberer wollten ihn töten, deshalb sei er in keinem Krankenhaus. Nils, du bist ein glühender Fan Voldemorts und hast ihn deshalb gerettet. Werde aber nicht zum Todesser sonst töten wir dich. Wenn er Probleme macht, ruft an.", sagte Julian schon zum Abschied.

Er streckte Nils die Hand aus und wartete auf seinen Handschlag. Jessys Freund zögerte kurz und schlug dann mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln ein.

„Im Hort heißen wir Lukas und Michael", startete Christian auf sich und Julian zeigend, „behalte das bei, aber am besten redest du nicht über uns. Versuch nicht mehr Dinge über uns rauszufinden, sonst müssen wir dich töten. Niemand darf wissen wo wir sind. Ansonsten, schönes Leben noch. Jessy, wenn du wieder alleine bist, ruf an.".

Jessy lächelte und umarmte Julian. Anschließend bekam Christian ebenfalls eine Umarmung mit Kuss auf die Wange. Die beiden gingen in Richtung des Ausgangs.

Als sie am Ohnmächtigen vorbeikamen, flüstere Christian:

„Ciao Vicci, bring bitte nur den Kerl um.".

Julian drehte sich um und erkannte ein schelmisches Lachen auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes. Waren sie noch Menschen? Christian hat gestern seine ganze Familie verloren und es schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Julian musste sich eingestehen, dass ein Teil von sich sogar froh war. Die Belastung auf die Familie seines Freunds achtgeben zu müssen war ätzend gewesen.

Nachdem sie das Auto auf einem öffentlichen Parkplatz abstellten, verzauberte Christian es. Er reinigte es künstlich und positionierte Muggelsprengstoff, den er per Verwandlung aus Müll der nächsten Mülltonne herzauberte, darin. Der Zünder war eine Rune, die er aktivierte als sie 3km weiter am Hort waren. Sie hörten nichts von der Explosion, aber da die Rune auf dem Papier verblasste, wussten sie das es funktionierte.

Der Hort lag an einer dunklen Straßenecke. Im Erdgeschoss des Hauses war ein altes Pub, was schon sehr lange nicht mehr geöffnet hatte. Sie apparierten direkt davor und schritten die Treppe an der Seite herunter, da sie in die Kellerräume mussten. Eine Steintür versperrte ihnen den Weg, sodass sie, wie gewohnt, klopfen mussten.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Jimmy gewohnt gut gelaunt. Julian hat sich schon oft gefragt, woher dieser Mann seine Stimmung herzauberte. Falls es an Drogen lag, wollte er diesen Stoff auch.

„Michael und Lukas, wie besprochen.", gab Julian etwas forsch zurück.

Direkt öffnete sich die Tür und Jimmy stand breit grinsend vor ihnen. Jetzt hörten sie viel Gemurmel und Gerede was sie zum Schluss kommen lies, dass heute sehr viel los war.

Jimmy bemerkte den Missmut der beiden und sagte: „Kein Tag für euch Jungs. Eine Gruppe Engländer ist heute angekommen. Die hatten anscheinend schon lange keinen Alkohol mehr."

Die Engländer saßen im Aufenthaltsraum und hatten alle einen Becher in der Hand. Christian vermutete, dass es wohl Feuerwhiskey war.

„Warum sind diese Leute nicht in Hogwarts um gegen den dunklen Lord zu kämpfen?", fragte Julian direkt.

Jimmy lachte auf und gab ihm zurück: „Nicht jeder ist ein idealistischer Vollidiot und lässt sich freiwillig schlachten, weil er an Moral glaubt."

Julian gefiel die Antwort gar nicht, doch dies überdeckte er mit einem gespielten Lächeln. Wenn man nicht für das kämpfte, was man wollte, dann hat man es auch nicht verdient. Diese Engländer waren unmoralische Feiglinge, die sich lieber in einem anderen Land betrinken als ihren Brüdern und Schwestern zu helfen.

Mittlerweile saßen sie am kleinen Esstisch und bekamen von einer Hauselfin namens Topsy das Essen gebracht. Hähnchenkeule mit Spätzle und Salat. Julian war zwar kein Freund des Grünzeugs doch das ganze Essen schmeckte unfassbar gut. Die letzten Wochen gab es nur Brot und Wasser mit geklauten Vitaminpräparaten der Muggel.

Christian schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er begann mit vollem Mund an Jimmy gerichtet:

„Erzähl mal Jimmy, was gibt's Neues aus der weiten Welt?"

Jimmy wandte seinen Kopf in Richtung der Engländer, die immer noch feierten und sagte etwas leise: „Du-weißt-schon-wer belagert Hogwarts. Die Rebellion dort wird bald vorbei sein. Die deutschen Ableger bereiten sich schon auf einen großspurigen Angriff vor, um es ihm nachzumachen. Ich weiß nicht was sie noch aufhalten soll, außer...".

„Außer?", erkundigte sich Julian interessiert. Jimmy sah sich noch genauer um, neigte sich vor und flüsterte: „Außer die Jäger des Todes...".

Christian verdrehte sein Gesicht zu einem unmissverständlichen Ausdruck. Er wusste nicht wer das sein soll und wollte Jimmy signalisieren dies zu erläutern.

„Ihr habt noch nichts von denen gehört? Seid ihr auf dem Mond, wenn ihr nicht hier seid? Sie machen Jagd auf die Todesser und bringen sie um. Der „Klitterer", eine englische Zeitung, die von du-weißt-schon-wem verboten wurde, aber in Hogwarts gedruckt wird, hat ihnen einen Artikel gewidmet und diesen als Flyer hier in Deutschland verteilt.", flüsterte der amüsierte Jimmy.

Julian verlor gefühlt jegliche Fassung aus dem Gesicht. Wie konnte eine Zeitung aus England etwas über sie herausbekommen. Die Todesser sind wohl kaum mit ihren toten Mitstreitern hausieren gegangen. Auch Christians erdachte Zahnräder im Schädel ratterten und quietschten. Wo war ihr Fehler? Wann haben die Wind davon bekommen?

„Alles klar bei euch Jungs?", fragte der älteste interessiert.

„Ja, wundert mich nur, dass wir nichts davon gehört haben. Hast du den Flyer irgendwo, ich würde ihn gerne mal lesen.", gab ihm Christian zurück. Jimmy stand auf und verließ den Raum. Die beiden Freunde sahen sich sprachlos an. Was stand in diesem gottverdammten Artikel?

Einige Minuten später kam Jimmy wieder rein und drückte beiden ein gelbes Blatt in die Hand. Oben Links, prangte der Schriftzug „Klitterer". Oben rechts das Datum des 07.03.1999.

Die Überschrift stand in fett-gedruckten Buchstaben darunter:

 _Die Jäger des Todes – Eine letzte Hoffnung für Europa?_

Der Text, war deutlich kleiner gedruckt, aber immer noch gut lesbar:

 _12 Morde an Verbündeten des dunklen Lords kann die Redaktion des Klitterers den mindestens zwei Personen dieser Gruppe zuordnen. Die Dunkelziffer ist sicherlich um einiges höher._

 _Vermutet wird, dass die Unbekannten muggelstämmige Magier aus der Schule des leider verstorbenen Franz Heinrich stammen. Dies bedeutet, dass sie maximal 23 Jahre alt sein können. Sie nutzen schwarze Magie und gefährden damit ihr eigenes Seelenheil, um Jagd auf alle Unterstützer von Du-weiß-schon-wem in Deutschland und Umland zu machen. In Todesserkreisen werden sie als zwei Personen, heute achtzehn Jahre alt, männlich und voller Hass beschrieben. Ihre ersten Morde waren vor 4 Jahren, im damaligen Alter von 14._

 _Professor Albus Dumbledore wollte keine Stellungnahme zum Werk der Jugendlichen abgeben. Professor Minerva hingegen gab folgende Stellungnahme von sich:_

„ _Dunkle Magie ist ein gefährliches Gebiet, auf das sich diese jungen Menschen stützen. In ihrem Alter sollten sie gerade mit der Schule fertig sein und nicht dutzende Menschen morden. Wir alle sollten für sie beten und hoffen das all dies, nicht ihr gesamtes Leben zerstört. Meine Gedanken sind bei ihnen."_

 _Trotz der verachteten Methoden, steht Hogwarts und damit die ganze freie Welt hinter ihnen._

 _Möge das Glück immer auf ihrer Seite bleiben._

 _Gezeichnet,_

 _Luna Lovegood, Chefautorin „Weltgeschehen", „der Klitterer"._

Christian, der einige Sekunden früher fertig mit lesen war, sah Julian in die Augen als er den Artikel abschloss. Natürlich wusste Julian was Christian dachte, denn er fragte sich genau das Gleiche. Woher diese Infos? Sie mussten einen unfassbar guten Kontakt unter den deutschen Todessern haben. Julian hoffte das sie ihn nicht getötet haben. Das wäre äußerst ungünstig.

„Also, was haltet ihr davon?", fing Jimmy an zu bohren.

„Hmm, naja, schwierig. Meinste nicht, die Pfeifen aus Hogwarts haben sich das ganze nur erfunden um den Deutschen Hoffnung zu geben.", gab Christian zu bedenken. Julian tat dieses Verleugnen ihrer selbst etwas weh, denn teilweise schmeichelte ihm der Artikel schon. Er war froh, dass Christian so schnell eine passende Antwort fand.

„Stimmt Michael, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Wäre schon ein passender Schachzug.", antwortete Jimmy.

Julian hatte keine Lust mehr auf das Thema: „Gibt es sonst noch etwas Neues?"

Jimmy überlegte kurz und antwortete: „Grindelwald und seine Schergen beschaffen sich seit einigen Monaten ihr Geld, indem sie Muggeln Schutzgeld abnehmen. Generell wissen immer mehr Muggel von der Existenz der Zauberer. In England weiß es jeder", ergänzte Jimmy seine Neuigkeiten, „aber da lebt ja so wie so nur noch die Hälfte der Muggel."

Christian wurde es schlecht, als er das hörte. Wie konnte dies alles Jimmy nur so egal sein. Er war sich sicher, dass der Zauberer sich Drogen einwarf, denn anders war diese Position nicht verständlich.

Julian schien ebenfalls tiefe Abneigung zu spüren, denn er stand auf und reichte Jimmy die Hand.

„Wir machen uns mal aus dem Staub. Wir fahren heute noch weiter. Danke für euer Essen und das nette Gespräch!", sagte Christian ruhig, aber etwas zu nüchtern.

„Ich dachte schon ich müsste euch noch sagen das ihr auf dem Boden pennen müsst. Das kann ich mir ja dann sparen. Gute Nacht Jungs.", antwortete er und schlug in Christians Hand ein.

Auch Julian reichte ihm die Hand und sie gingen raus. Sie winkten den Engländern stumm zu, innerlich angewidert.

Noch im Schatten des Ausgangs des Horts hielt Christian Julian am Arm fest und gab ihm eine Phiole. Natürlich verstand dieser sofort und sie legten bevor sie losgingen die Erinnerungen an das Gespräch mit Jimmy und den Flyer ab. Christian beschriftete die Erinnerungen mit Jimmy, 10.03.1999, Christian/Julian.

„Du hast den Flyer vergessen.", merkte Julian nüchtern an, während er auf die Beschriftung seiner Phiole zeigte. Christian lächelte ihn trocken an und nahm ein zusammengeknülltes gelbes Blatt aus seiner Tasche, um ihm zu zeigen:

 _Den hab' ich hier, mein Freund._

„okay, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Julian nach.

„Erstmal sollten wir uns einig sein, dass wir diesen Flyer nicht mehr erwähnen. Wir können sowieso nichts dran ändern und haben viel Wichtigeres zu tun. Wir müssen den Ort der Rede finden und den Anschlag vorbereiten."


	6. Kapitel 6 - Neue Freunde?

**Neue Freunde?**

„Ja, einverstanden. Sollen wir in die V-Lounge eine Shisha rauchen gehen?", erkundigte sich Julian. Die V-Lounge war eine recht kleine, von Muggeln geleitete Shishabar, die sie des Öfteren besuchten. Sie redeten gerne mit dem sehr jungen Wirt, der selbstverständlich nichts von ihrer echten Existenz kannte. Sie tauchten gerne in die Muggelwelt, da ihnen hier die Tarnung normalerweise einfacher viel. Außerdem traf man weniger potenzielle Gefahrenquellen.

Christian nickte den Vorschlag ab und sie machten sich die Kilometer quer durch die Stadt auf den Weg.

Als sie im entsprechenden Etablissement ankamen, nahmen sie am Rand an einem kleinen Tisch Platz. Es war weniger Trubel, als sie von diesem Ort kannten. Der Wirt, Hammad, etwas älter als die beiden kam auf sie zu und schüttelte ihnen geistesabwesend die Hände.

„Alles klar?", fragte Christian etwas forsch, weil er sehr verwundert über die Laune des jungen Manns war.

„Naja, nein. Wie ihr sicher wisst schließen wir am Montag. Meine Familie wird zurück nach Pakistan ziehen.", antwortete der junge Mann traurig.

„Echt? Warum denn?", gab der verwunderte Julian zurück.

Über die Lippen des Barbesitzers glitt ein leichtes Lächeln, bevor er sagte: „Lebt ihr auf dem Mond? Dieses Zaubererpack verlangt hier in der Gegend immer höheres Schutzgeld. Vor ein paar Tagen konnte mein Bruder dann nicht genug Geld liefern und sie folterten ihn mit ihren Holzstäben. Er hat sich immer noch nicht ganz davon erholt. Deswegen ziehen wir zurück. Heute wollten sie wiederkommen und nun ja, ich bin hier. Also ich könnte es verstehen, wenn ihr lieber geht."

Julian sah zu Christian der seinen harten Blick erwiderte. Christian sah den Besitzer der Bar wieder an und sagte: „Ne, wir bleiben.".

Sicherlich etwas verwundert über die Entscheidung, nickte er und nahm die Bestellung auf. Traube-Minze und Tee ohne Zucker.

Einige Minuten später waren die Beiden schon genüsslich am Shisha rauchen, als Hammad mit seiner Shisha zu ihnen an den Tisch kam. Er wies auf den Platz und fragte etwas schüchtern: „Kann ich mich hier hinsetzen? Ihr bleibt im Gegensatz zu den anderen hier ruhig und das hilft mir ungemein."

Christian nickte ihm mit einem Lächeln zu.

„Warum habt ihr so wenig Angst vor diesen Zauberern?", fragte sie der junge Mann.

„Ich denke aus zwei Gründen. Der Tatsache das ich so wie so nichts gegen sie machen kann und weil ich bekifft bin.", gab Julian lächelnd zurück.

Hammad schien das erste Mal seit Tagen wirklich zu lachen. Es hörte sich herzlich freundlich an, fast schon brüderlich.

Sie redeten noch mehrere Stunden über allesmögliche, aber vor allem über die Zukunft des Wirts. Trotz Abitur würde er wohl auf dem Feld als Erntehelfer arbeiten müssen, weil er pakistanisch nicht beherrschte.

„Ich würde mich gerne wehren, wisst ihr?", sprach er auf einmal sehr traurig, „aber ich kann nicht. Was soll ich denn gegen diese Leute machen? Mein Bruder verlor sein halbes Gedächtnis und ist einfach nicht mehr glücklich. Was machen die erst mit mir, wenn sie erfahren, dass wir schließen und ihre Geldquelle versiegt...".

„Geb deinem Bruder viel Schokolade. Das hilft bei den Wirkungen des Crutiatusfluchs.", gab Julian zurück, bis er Christians wütenden blick sah. Hammad schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Ich habe nie gesagt wie der Zauber hieß.", sagte Hammad verwundert.

 _Scheiße was mach ich jetzt?_

Gerade als er was sagen wollte, riss Christian seiner Ärmel hoch und man sah die tätowierte Rune an seiner Armbeuge. Mit schmerzvollem Blick rieb er darüber und schaute Julian in die Augen.

 _Todesser._

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und vier schwarz gekleidete Männer traten ein. Der Wirt sah sich verzweifelt um und wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

„Wo ist denn unser Freund von letzter Woche?", fragte einer der Todesser. Julian kannte die Stimme nicht.

„Ist doch egal. Lass das Geld rüberwachsen oder es ergeht dir wie deinem Bruder.", sagte ein anderer. Diese Stimme kannte Julian. Nach kurzer Überlegung wusste er es wieder. Das war einer der Poll Zwillinge.

 _Volltreffer._

Die beiden planten ihr Zielevent. Julian sah Christian an und nickte. Dieser verstand nicht wirklich, sah aber Julians gute Laune. Er schlussfolgerte das irgendetwas ziemlich gutes passiert ist.

Hammad war bereits auf dem Weg zum Tresen, um den Zauberern das Geld zu geben, das sie verlangen.

„Was ist mit euch beiden da hinten? Warum so gut gelaunt?", gab eine dritte, deutlich ältere Stimme von sich. Der Todesser hatte eine Maske auf und schritt auf die Beiden zu. Währenddessen kramte Hammad das Geldbündel heraus und warf es einem der Todesser.

„Das sieht gut aus. Scheint genug zu sein.", sagte Poll, der ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht nicht verbergen konnte, „bis nächste Woche.".

„Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen meine Herren. Wir schließen am Sonntag.", sagte der Wirt.

 _Warum? Gott, warum sagt er das?_

„Was? Nein, das werdet ihr nicht tun oder dein Bruder ist tot.", brüllte der Alte, der sich von seinem Kurs zu den beiden jungen Zauberern abwandte und auf Hammad zuschritt.

„Tut mir leid Sie schon wieder enttäuschen zu müssen. Meine Familie ist nicht mehr im Land.", antwortete der junge Mann ungewohnt entschlossen. Wenn das stimmte, opferte er sich gerade für seine Brüder. Sie mussten ihm helfen. Sie mochten ihn.

Der Alte hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den zitternden Hammad. Christian konnte nicht riskieren das er einen Todesfluch abfeuerte.

Er stand auf, räusperte sich und sagte: „Aber, aber, meine Herren, wir müssen uns doch nicht gegenseitig wehtun."

Die Todesser lachten höhnisch wie eine Gruppe wild gewordener Fußballfans. Nur der Alte war noch in der Lage was zu sagen: „Gegenseitig wehtun? Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr Muggel uns Zauberern weh tun könnt.".

„Ich habe den schwarzen Gürtel in Karate...", murmelte Christian etwas unverständlich. Die Ablenkung funktionierte. Die Todesser schauten zu dem stehenden Christian und nicht mehr zu Hammad.

Julian ahnte das der Angriff gleich erfolgen würde. Sie konnten die meisten Todesser lesen, zumindest voraussagen was sie tun würden. Poll musste leben. Die anderen konnten sterben. Er hoffte, dass Christian das mittlerweile wusste.  
Der Alte hob seine Maske an und schaute den Jungen vor sich an. Es war Krutschow, Krums Begleitung gestern Abend. Sein Blick glitt an Julians Körper runter, wobei er am Arm Hängen bleib.

 _Scheiße, die Rune._

„HAMMAD, DECKUNG!", schrie Julian, als er aufstand, seine Hand in die Muggeljacke glitt und den Stab zog.

Hammad sprang hinter den Tresen, Christian auf eine Bank neben sich. Kruschtschow hob den Stab. Die anderen Todesser griffen ihre Zauberstäbe. Der Überraschungseffekt war auf der Seite der zahlenmäßig unterlegenen.

Währenddessen er seinen Zauberstab vor sich in Duellposition brachte, steuerte er bereits die 3 glühenden Kohlen ihrer Shisha ins Gesicht des Ältesten Todesser.

Dieser ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und hielt sich sein Gesicht. Er versuchte verzweifelt die Kohlen zu entfernen, die Julian magisch immer weiter in seine Visage presste. Währenddessen sprang er einen guten Meter hinter eine Steinsäule, links von ihm.

„ _Accio Zauberstab",_ flüstere Christian der Deckung hinter der Bank suchte.

„Das sind sie! Ruf Schneider!", schrie Poll einen Jüngeren an.

„ _prope ianuam"_ dachte sich Christian. Ein leises Klicken war zu hören was ihm zeigte das sein Zauber gelungen war.

Kruschtschow schrie immer mehr, und wälzte sich auf dem Boden. Julian hielt seinen Zauberstab weiter auf ihn gerichtet. Die Kohlen drangen immer tiefer ein.

Der junge Todesser hatte die Tür erreicht und rief laut: „Sie geht nicht auf. Sie ist verzaubert.".

Christian wollte gerade aufschauen als er einen grünen Blitz sah. Er duckte sich und sah einen Fluch über seinen Rücken weichen.

 _Das war knapp..._

Es waren noch drei kampffähige Todesser aber sie waren nur zu zweit. Wenn sie jetzt angreifen würden, wäre es schwer zu überleben.

Kruschtschow schien am Sterben zu sein. Die Laute, die ihm entwichen, wurden immer düsterer.

Julian schleuderte den Sterbenden mit einem Ruck seines Zauberstabs in Richtung des letzten Aufenthaltsort der drei weiteren Todesser.

Christian verstand sofort, hob seinen Oberkörper aus der Deckung. Die Todesser waren gerade am Ausweichen, wobei sich einer in Richtung des Tresen bewegte, zwei in Richtung der Tür.

Der, der in Richtung des Tresen auswich würde nach seinem Manöver freie Schussbahn auf den Muggel haben, der immer noch hinter dem Tresen kauerte. Christian wusste nicht ob es Poll war, da er nur die schwarze Rückseite seines Umhangs sah.

„ _Stupor",_ flüsterte er. Wie erwartet traf der Fluch den Mann im Rücken und er flog auf den kauernden Hammad.

Einer der anderen beiden Ausweichenden, feuerte einen Fluch in ihre Richtung wobei sich Christian nicht so sicher war, wen von Beiden er treffen wollte. Der Fluch flog zwischen ihnen durch und schlug in die Wand hinter ihnen ein.

Julian sah Christians Schock treffen. Er übernahm die Kontrolle über eine der Bänke und schleuderte sie in Richtung der Beiden anderen Ausweichenden. Gerade noch so, bekam Poll, der noch in der Bewegung war, ein _„bombada maxima"_ raus, was die Bank in alle Richtungen explodieren lies. Durch ihre Deckung blieben die beiden jungen Feinde der Todesser geschützt. Die Todesser hingegen wurden an die Wand gepresst und von Splitterteilen der Bank getroffen.

Julian und Christian ließen aber nicht locker und feuerten immer und immer wieder Bänke und Tische in Richtung der abwehrenden Todesser.

Julian nickte Christian zu und dieser Verstand sofort. Er schoss noch einmal einige Möbelstücke in Richtung der Todesser. Christian hob beide Zauberstäbe, jeder auf einen der Feinde gerichtet und schrie: _„Expillarmus"_

Gleichzeitig glitten aus beiden Stäben Entwaffnungszauber. Die Todesser realisierten dies viel zu spät und wurden zu Beginn ihrer Ausweichbewegung bereits getroffen.

„ _Accio Zauberstab"_ , murmelten die beiden perfekt synchron.

Christian hatte ein paar Probleme Stab Nummer 3 zu fangen, währenddessen Julian schon auf ihre vier Opfer zuging, als er den Stab von Poll auffing.

„Schneider wird euch krie...", schrie der immer noch an die Wand gepresste, wehrlose Todesser.

„Halts Maul", schrie ihn Julian an, wobei er währenddessen _Stupor_ dachte.

Mit einem entsetzten Blick sah Poll den Schockzauber treffen und bleib unbeweglich sitzen.

Hammad, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war und den Zauberstab des Todessers, der auf ihm gelandet war, in der Hand hatte, sah Julian fragend an. Dieser ging auf ihn zu, machte einen großen Schritt über den geschockten vor Hammad, nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab und drehte sich wieder um.

Als er wieder über den geschockten zurückging, löste sich ein kurzer grüner Blitz, der den von-da-an-Toten traf.

Fast zeitgleich zuckte ein weiterer Blitz, in einem sehr hellen rot, fast schon pink, durch den Raum, abgefeuert von Christian, der den vielleicht schon toten Kruschtschow traf.

Zuerst schien nach dem Auftreffen des Fluchs nichts zu passieren. Doch langsam sah man aus den Wunden in seinem Gesicht Rauch aufsteigen. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu rütteln, manche Stellen platzten auf, und Blut verteilte sich im Raum. Julian wurde von ein paar Spritzern getroffen und merkte, dass diese kochend heiß sind, was ihm große Schmerzen bereitete.

„ _frigide sanguis"_ , schrie Julian mit dem Zauberstab auf den leblosen Körper Kruschtschows der immer mehr qualmte und Blut spritzte.

Der Rauch lies nach und es platzten auch keine weiteren Blutgefäße auf. Christian heilt sich das Gesicht. Er stand näher an Kruschtschow und hatte sicherlich mehr seines eigenen Fluches abbekommen.

„Was ist denn das für ein Scheißfluch? Ich dachte immer diese Bellatrix Lestrange hat Stil.", gluckste er schmerzerfüllt, währenddessen er seine verwundete Nase rieb.

Julian ging auf den leblosen verstümmelten Körper zu und drehte ihn auf den Rücken sodass er das Gesicht sehen konnte.

 _Ja, der war tot, ganz sicher._

Das Gesicht glich einem Vulkankrater. 3 tiefe Löcher, die bis auf die Schädelplatte gingen und durch verbranntes Fleisch begrenzt waren, qualmten immer noch, weil die Kohle noch darin lag. Aber auch der restliche Teil des Gesichts war Wunden durchsiebt. Es stank bestialisch. Fast so schlimm wie Victor Krum nach dem Sprengfluch.

Julian fragte sich gerade wie der Mensch vorher aussah, denn das hier war ganz sicher weit davon entfernt, als er erschrak.

Der letzte noch bewegliche Todesser, versuchte verzweifelt die Tür zu öffnen.

Julian trat näher zu ihm in den Eingangsbereich der Bar.

Als er noch einen Meter entfernt war, drehte sich der junge Mann um und Julian sah ihm in die Augen. Er kannte sie.

Tränen flossen sein Gesicht herunter und er sank auf die Knie:

„Bitte Sir, lassen sie mich gehen. Ich bin erst 24 Jahre alt. Ich weiß nicht wie ich hier rein geraten bin.".

Julian sah dem heulenden kurz in die Augen.

„Geh, aber sprich nie wieder mit einem darüber.", sagte er und signalisierte Christian mit einem Arm die Tür zu öffnen.

Mit einem Klicken hörten sie, dass das Schloss wieder geöffnet wurde. Der junge Mann vor Julian griff zum Türgriff, und wollte diese gerade aufziehen, als Julian fragte: „Wie ist dein Name?"

Julian kannte die Antwort, aber er wollte sie aus seinem Mund hören.

„W-w-w-a-a-rtburg, Sir", murmelte der junge Todesser.

Julian grinste über das ganze Gesicht, sodass es selbst Christian, der hinter ihm stand erkennen konnte.

„Grüß deinen Bruder von mir!", gab ihm Julian erfreut zurück.

Zunächst schien er nicht verstanden zu haben und schaute Julian fragend an. Als er dann den Kopf senkte und den grünen ungesprochenen Zauber entweichen sah, verstand Wartburg und blickte Julian verzweifelt in die Augen als das Leben aus ihm entwich.

 _Danke, das Gesicht wollte ich sehen. Für Nadja!_

Christian versiegelte die Tür erneut und drehte sich lächelnd um. Julian spielte immer häufiger mit ihren Opfern. Er sah zu Hammad, der mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Julian blickte. Der Körper des jungen Todessers lehnte an der Haustür, in sich zusammengesackt.

Julian drehte sich lachend um und feixte: „Gut, dass ihr den Laden sowieso schließt. Ich glaube kaum, dass du den wieder aufmachen kannst!"

 _Taktgefühl fehlt dir immer noch, mein Freund..._

„Was machen wir mit unserem Freund hier?", erkundigte sich Christian während er Poll einen schmerzhaften Tritt verpasste, „foltern? Oder bist du wieder fit genug für einen Legilimenzangriff?".

„Gleich, erst Mal kommen wir zu Hammad.", lenkte Julian das Thema um. Er sagte diesen Satz sehr ernst und schritt nun mit Zauberstab in der Hand auf Hammad zu. Dieser hob die Hände und sah Julian voller Angst an.

„Du willst ihn doch nicht etwa einfach töten?", lachte Christian.

„Doch, dann können wir uns dem Wichtigen widmen.", antwortete Julian prompt, „Heb dir deine Folter für Poll auf."

Hammad verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Die zwei Jungen, mit denen er sich den ganzen Abend so gut verstand, waren Zauberer. Nicht nur das, sie retteten ihn auch vor den dunkel gekleideten Magier. Bis vor wenigen Sekunden dachte er das jedenfalls.

Jetzt schritt einer der beiden auf ihn zu um ihn zu töten, während der anderen über Folter philosophiert.

Er würde sterben, doch er verstand nicht warum.

Julian legte einen ernsten Blick auf. Dies war wirklich nicht einfach als er das Gesicht des Muggels sah. Er konnte schon immer gut schauspielern.

Langsam richtete er den Stab und schrie förmlich:

„ _Orchideus"_

Hammad kniff die Augen zusammen. Aus Julians Zauberstab kam ein Strauß blaue Orchideen und Christian begann herzhaft zu lachen. Auch Julian lies ein Lächeln durchblicken, als Hammad die Augen wieder öffnete.

Es viel im schwer zu realisieren, was gerade passierte. Die Jungs haben ihm wohl einen ganz schön bitteren Streich gespielt.  
Jetzt musste er unweigerlich auch Lächeln. Er wollte nicht, doch die Blicke der andern Beiden in Kombination mit ihrem herzhaften Lachen, der Verwüstung des Raums und den Blumen am Zauberstab ergaben ein urkomisches Bild.

Aus seinem Lächeln wurde schnell ein Lachen.

„So, Hammad, jetzt aber mal ernsthaft, was machen wir mit dir?", unterbrach Julian die freudige Stimmung.

Der Pakistaner hob die Schultern und flüsterte etwas: „Ich weiß nicht."

Christian ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Was stimmte denn von dem was du ihnen sagtest?", fragte Christian indem er auf die Toten zeigte.

„Eigentlich alles. Meine Familie ist gestern in Pakistan angekommen. Sie wollten das wir alle gehen, aber ich wusste, wenn die Lounge zubleibt, würden sie es merken und uns zuhause aufsuchen. Ich hab' ihnen Zeit gekauft.", erzählte ihnen der Wirt etwas kleinlaut.

„Du wolltest dich also für deine Familie opfern?", hakte Julian ungläubig nach.

Hammad nickte etwas erbittert. Julian war verwundert und etwas stolz. Den Todessern mit diesen Mut entgegen zu treten, ohne Zauberstab, war eine mehr als reife Leistung.

„Oblivieren geht nicht. Die würden ihn sofort töten. Wir können ihn auch nicht nach Pakistan schicken. Vorher würden sie ihn ebenfalls töten. Hierlassen geht auch nicht. Sie würden...", ging Christian die Optionen, die sie nicht haben durch.

„Ihn töten...", vervollständigte Hammad Christians Satz mit trauriger Stimme.

„Hammad, du sagtest doch du würdest gegen sie kämpfen, wenn du könntest.", fuhr Christian mit einer Frage fort. Er kniete gerade neben der blutverkochten Leiche und schaute sich interessiert das Gesicht an. Das machte es wohl Hammad nicht leichter zu antworten.

„Ja."

Julian schaute interessiert zu Christian. Was hatte er vor? Ein Muggel konnte ihnen nicht helfen.

Christian drehte seinen Kopf und schaute Julian in die Augen:

„Lass ihn uns mitnehmen. Wir können ihn nirgendwo lassen, ohne dass er gesucht wird. Wenn wir ihn in den Hort bringen, sind dort alle auch in Gefahr. Ich denke nur wir zwei, bzw. drei sollten die Gefahr tragen.", erläuterte Christian seine Pläne.

Julian verstand die Grundargumentation. Aber sie waren so lange als Zauberer zu zweit unterwegs. Jetzt sollten sie auf einmal einen Muggel mitnehmen. Wie sollte das funktionieren.

„Schön, dass du noch Ehrengefühl besitzt, Christian", fing Julian lächelnd an, „aber wie stellst du dir das vor. Er kann nicht mit jagen, er kann nicht mit töten, er kann nicht zaubern.".

„Das stimmt. Aber das muss er auch nicht. Er bleibt im Lager, beschafft uns Nahrung, hilft uns bei der Recherche, räumt etwas auf. Was später mit ihm passiert sehen wir dann. Vielleicht kann und will er irgendwann nach Pakistan."

„Hammad was denkst du denn darüber? Könntest du dir das vorstellen?", wandte sich Julian, ihm zu.

„Naja. Wenn ich auf allen anderen Wegen sterbe, finde ich den doch ganz angenehm.", sagte er etwas belustigt, achselzuckend.

„Das ist mal ein Argument.", gab Christian zu und wandte sich zu Julian, der nickte, „Dann sei es so! Julian, jetzt zu Poll. Ich habe da so eine Idee. Wir besprechen sie gleich. Bringst du Hammad ins Lager. Er soll bis Sonntagabend dort verweilen. Wenn wir dann Sonntag auf Montagnacht nicht zurückkommen, sind wir tot. Dann muss er sich auf seinen eigenen Weg machen."

Hammad fragte sich unweigerlich ob er das Ernst meinte. Wie sollten diesen zwei Zauberer sterben. Scheinbar problemlos haben sie vier deutlich ältere Magier besiegt.

„Ich glaube ich weiß was du vorhast. Ich finde es riskant, aber könnte klappen. Ich bringe ihn zum Lager. Befrei ihn nicht aus dem Schock, wenn ich noch nicht da bin.", sagte Julian in gewohnt befehlshaberischen Ton.

Julian ging auf Hammad, der hinter dem Tresen stand zu. Dieser schien etwas verwirrt dreinzublicken, als Julians Hand auf seiner Schulter landete.

„Fertig?!", fragte Julian etwas amüsiert.

„Wofür?", antwortete der Barbesitzer hastig.

„Also fertig."

 _FLOPP_

Hammad befand sich in einer Art Strudel, der ihn zu zerreißen schien. Es fühlte sich unwillkürlich an. Eine Art Druck machten ihm kontrollierte Bewegungen fast unmöglich.

Von der einen zur anderen Millisekunden war dieser Druck weg und er landete wieder auf festem Boden innerhalb eines normalen Luftraums. Er hielt das Gleichgewicht nicht und fiel mit dem Bauch in Richtung des Waldbodens.

„ _inflatione venti editi generate"_ erzeugte einen Luftstrom unter Hammad, der ihn kurz über dem Boden schweben lies.

So konnte er ganz normal aus dem Liegestütz aufstehen, ohne sich wehzutun.

„Danke.", verschnaufte Hammad, den das apparieren sichtbar mitgenommen hatte.

Er stand auf einer Lichtung in einem Wald. Ein kleines Zelt stand in deren Mitte. Davor war eine Feuerstelle. Julian schritt gerade daran vorbei und signalisierte Hammad mit seiner Hand ihm zu folgen.

„Das hier ist die Feuerstelle. Hier kannst du das Holz aus dem Wald verbrennen. Nie zu viel, denn man darf dich hier nicht finden. Die Lichtung und Umgebung ist magisch mit einigen netten Zaubern geschützt.

Niemand kann das Zelt sehen, Muggel und schwächere Magier die näher kommen, müssen plötzlich umkehren. Zauberer, die es doch nicht tun, bekommen erst Kopfschmerzen, anschließend Übelkeit. Und wenn sie dann nicht den Zauber brechen, sondern weitergehen, bleibt ihr Herz stehen. Dir kann das nicht passieren, weil du direkt in der Mitte gelandet bist und so deine magische Signatur, so klein sie auch sein mag, gespeichert und akzeptiert ist.

Das Zelt ist magisch. Innen ist viel mehr Platz als du von außen siehst. Komm mit rein.", erklärte ihm Julian.

Er folgte dem jungen Mann in das kleine Stangenzelt und war verblüfft von dessen Innerem. Es war von innen so groß wie eine normal-geräumige Wohnung.

„Der erste Raum hier, ist der Rechercheraum. Hier arbeiten wir. Dort ist das Bücherregal. Weitere Bücher sind in der ebenfalls magischen Truhe nebenan. Hier siehst du den Erinnerungsschrank. Bleib da auf jeden Fall weg. Dort hinten bereiten wir das Essen zu. Aktuell haben wir Brot und Vitaminpräparate. Dort, durch die nächste Tür findest du das Schlafzimmer. Pflanz dich auf eine der Matratzen. Rechts der Vorhang trennt die Toilette ab. Manchmal ist die verstopft, dann wird es unschön.

Noch so als Info: Du befindest dich in einem Magiegebiet. Also hier werden sicherlich auch Tiere auftauchen, die du nicht kennst. Hoff am besten einfach das sie dich nicht töten wollen. Wenn doch, die großen Bösen kommen nichts ins Zelt.", sprach Julian mitten im Rechercheraum mit ausgebreiteten Armen weiter, „200 Meter nördlich ist ein See. Da kannst du angeln. Außerdem gibt es da Wasser. Ansonsten bleibst du am besten von den meisten Dingen hier weg, die du nicht kennst. Wenn wir bis Montag früh nicht zurück sind, nimm deine Beine in die Hand und lauf etwa 4km am See vorbei, dann weitere zwei und du bist in Simmern. Versuch dann nach Pakistan zu gelangen, am besten aus Frankreich.", endete er mit seinen Instruktionen.

„Okay, äh, Danke.", stammelte Hammad vor sich hin. Das hier war alles eine totale Reizüberflutung.

„Kein Problem, pass auf dich auf. Wir haben die eben nicht alle umgepustet damit du jetzt hier stirbst. Ich muss noch was holen, dann bin ich weg.", sprach Julian freudig.

Er ging von Truhe zu Truhe und sammelte einige hilfreiche Dinge ein. Einen Zaubertrank, 2 Zauberstäbe und eine Tatoowiernadel. Julian ahnte, dass er dieses Mal nicht um sein erstes Tattoo herumkommen würde.

Als er schon Richtung dem Ausgang des Zeltes schritt, fragte Hammad: „Wer sind die hier, und warum haben so viele ein rotes „X" über dem Gesicht.". Er stand vor der Pinnwand mit den Bildern ihrer Hauptziele. Rechts oben Voldemort, ohne echte Infos darunter, neben an Grindelwald, mit einigen Infos und dann folgten Schneider und die anderen deutschen Todesser, gemischt mit ein paar Englischen. Julian schritt auf die Wand zu und zauberte dem jungen Wartburg in der untersten Reihe ein rotes Kreuz ins Gesicht.

Kruschtschow, der in der dritten Reihe hing, hatte nur ein Bild mit Maske. Julian zauberte aus seinen Gedanken erst sein richtiges Gesicht hin, dann kreuzte er es ebenfalls rot.

„Erklärt dir das, was das hier ist. Das sind unsre Ziele. Seit heute sind es zwei weniger und einer ist in unserer Gewalt. Ich muss jetzt weg. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns wieder, am Montag.", erklärte er und hielt Hammad die Hand zum Schütteln hin.

„ Wir können dir mehr beantworten, wenn wir nicht unter Zeitdruck stehen.", sagte Julian.

Hammad lächelte ihn an und riss Julian mit den Armen zu sich. Er umarmte ihn kurz und sagte: „Passt auf euch auf und Danke!".

Julian lächelte zurück und sagte: „Danke und du passt auch auf dich auf!".

 _FLOPP_


	7. Kapitel 7 - Die Jäger des Todes

Die Jäger des Todes

Christian zeichnete gerade die „Auslöserrune" auf den Boden des Raums in dem man sie gefangen hielt. Sie war direkt hinter der Eingangstür im Zentrum des Raumes.

Als sie damit fertig waren, überprüfte Julian die kleinen Auslöserrunen in den Ecken des Raums. Sie scheinen alle scharf geschaltet.

 _Super Arbeit, Christian. Dann kann's ja losgehen._

„Fertig.", sagte Christian kniend, als er die letzte Rune zum dritten Mal geprüft hat.

„Das warst du auch schon vor zwei Runden. Du scheinst zu vergessen, das der Raum hier nur zu Plan B gehört.", attackierte Julian ihn ein wenig.

Christian ging es immer noch ziemlich schlecht. Der Brechtrank wirkte bei ihm heftiger als bei Julian. Das Gemurmel und Getrampel über ihnen im Foyer des alten Theater schien nachzulassen. Das musste bedeuten ihre Rede geht bald los.

Julian schritt auf die Tür vor ihnen zu. Er nickte Christian zu, was „wie besprochen" hieß.

 _Alohomoro,_ dachte sich Christian. Die Tür sprang augenblicklich auf. Julian stürmte raus, auf den Todesser der sie bewachte zu und flüsterte: _„Expilliarmus"_ mit nachgehängtem _„tacuere"._

 _Accio Zauberstab,_ zauberte Christian erneut lautlos und fing den Stab ihres Feindes auf. Der Todesser der ihren Raum bewachte, wollte schreien, doch der Stummheitsfluch Julians tat sein Übriges.

„ _momento se sonum"_ , zauberte Christian, diesmal mit Ton, weiter. Direkt traf der türkisschimmernde Fluch ihren chancenlosen Feind. Er fiel im Stehen in den Schlaf.

Christian nickte Julian zu und sagte: „Du hast eine Minute, los."

„ _Oblivate",_ flüsterte dieser auf den Schlafenden. Er hatte keine Zeit zum Erkunden der Gedanken. Er brauchte die Erinnerung an gerade das was passiert war. Julian fand sie relativ schnell. Er drang ein und löschte die Erinnerung ihres Ausbruchs. Stattdessen lieferte er seinem Opfer ein andres Bild:

 _Er öffnete die Tür und die zwei verhassten Jungen flehten ihn an. Sie wollen doch nur Rache für ihre Freunde. Er könne sie doch töten, anstatt auf der großen Bühne durch Schneiders Hand._ _Er schloss die Tür wieder mit einem unheimlichen Glücksgefühl._

Er verließ den Geist wieder und hörte eine Menge über sich lauthals Jubeln. Anscheinend ging die Rede los.

Sie nickten sich zu und liefen den Gang entlang. Sie mussten aus dem Sichtfeld des Todessers bis er aufwachte. Sie kamen an der großen Wendeltreppe an. Sie sahen sich wieder an. Für die nächsten Sekunden das letzte mal.

„ _Desillusio"_

Beide verschwanden und gingen die Treppe hoch. Der Jubel draußen lies nach und eine sehr bekannte Stimme fing an zu sprechen. Es war Schneider, doch zu verhallt und weit entfernt, das sie verstanden was er sagte.

Als sie im Eingangsbereich ankamen, sahen sie das kaum mehr Menschen im Foyer unterwegs waren. Alle hatten ihren Platz erreicht oder waren Todesser die als Wachen eingesetzt werden.

Problemlos erreichten sie die Treppe auf die Ehrentribüne. Eine kleine, schmale Steintreppe. Dort oben waren nur wenige Plätze und der Zugang zu der Theaterkulisse. Hier konnte man das Bühnenbild wechseln und die Scheinwerfer bewegen. Das war heute für eine Rede aber nicht nötig. Von daher war das der perfekte Platz das Schauspiel zu beobachten und zur Not einzugreifen.

Als sie oben ankamen mussten sie zehn Meter durch einen Gang, bis sie dann rechts in die Ehrenloge einbiegen konnten. Wie geplant lagen hier zwei ohnmächtige Todesser.

Es war ein kleiner Raum mit Bildern alter Adeliger an den Wänden und 2 Stühlen mit Blick auf die Bühne. Darauf konnten sie natürlich nicht sitzen, weil man sie sonst hätte sehen können.

Christian schaute einmal in den Gang, sah keinen kommen und schloss die Tür.

Beide kraxelten auf allen Vieren über die Leblosen und lugten über das Steingeländer was die Besucher der Ehrenloge absichern sollte.

„deswegen, meine lieben Schwestern und Brüdern, begrüße ich euch hier, im Theater zu Trier, zu der offenen Diskussion mit meiner Wenigkeit Jens Schneider, rechte Hand von Gellert Grindelwald, welcher die mitteleuropäischen Todesser des großen dunklen Lords befehligt.", krächzte Schneider ruhig, aber bestimmt, „außerdem darf ich ihnen ankündigen, das wir endlich die beiden Mörder unserer Brüder und Schwestern gefasst haben. Am Ende des Events, werden sie von mir höchstpersönlich für ihre Verbrechen bestraft, wenn sie verstehen was ich meine!". Das Saalpublikum, aber auch die Todesser auf der Bühne schienen Luftsprünge vor Freude zu machen.

„Das werden wir noch sehen, Bastard.", flüsterte Christian hasserfüllt.

Schneider rief jetzt einen anderen Todesser auf die Bühne, welcher eine Rede über die Auswirkungen von Muggelblut in der Zauberergesellschaft philosophierte. Es war nicht nur öde, sondern auch schlecht vorgetragen und an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Wenn alle dieser Vorträge so werden würden, dann würde es noch eine lange Zeit bis zum großen Finale werden.

Von draußen hörten sie Schritte. Direkt desillusionierten sie sich wieder. Die Tür ging auf. Sowohl Christian als auch Julian hielten den Zauberstab auf den Eindringling gerichtet.

Julian pustete einiges an Luft raus, als er sah des es Poll war.

„Setz dich dort in die Ecke. Bis zum großen Finale gibst du keinen Ton von dir nachdem du gesagt hast, ob Grindelwald hier ist.". Der Zauberer tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich in die Ecke.

„Nein, Grindelwald ist in England geblieben.", antwortete er mit mechanischer Stimme.

Anschließend setzte er sich in die Ecke.

Mittlerweile war der nächste Redner an der Reihe, der biologische Unterschiede zwischen Zauberern und Muggel thematisierte. Gerade wollten sie wieder zuhören als sie Stimmen auf dem Gang hörten.

„ _Desillusio"_ , flüsterten beide.

„Remus, sie haben die „Jäger des Todes" gefasst. Wir sollten die Beiden befreien. Sie dienen der gleichen Sache wie wir.", sagte eine recht junge Frauenstimme.

„Es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe. Wir sind hier um mit dem Informanten zu reden, sonst nichts. Man sagte uns er sei da drüben...", flüsterte ein Mann zurück, als man aus dem weiteren Gang jemanden rufen hörte: „Wer ist da oben?".

Die Schritte der beiden Fremden nahmen an Geschwindigkeit zu und sie öffneten schließlich die Tür. Sie rannten recht schnell gebückt rein.

Die Frau war vielleicht 30 Jahre alt, hatte kurze schwarze Haare und auch ansonsten ein ansehnliches Gesicht. Der Mann war deutlich älter, mittvierzig hätte Julian geschätzt, mit Schnauzbart über dem Mund.

Dieser Mann sah sich im Raum und stotterte: „Ähhh Tonks."

„Remus, jetzt nicht. Ich bin die Außeneinsätze nicht mehr gewohnt.", antwortete sie immer noch gebeugt atmen vom hastigen Rennen

Der Mann schritt auf die Frau zu und zeigte auf die beiden Ohnmächtigen Todesser: „Schau"

Die Dame erblickte direkt die Leblosen und hatte ihren Stab in der Hand. Sie erblickte dann Poll, der in der Ecke saß und vor sich hin starrte.

„Sie müssen dann unser Informant sein.", sagte sie zu ihm und reichte die Hand.

Julian spürte Christian wie er sich auf die Frau zubewegte. Sie hatten im langwierigen Training gelernt ihre magische Signaturen zu benutzen um den anderen zu lokalisieren.

Julian tat es Christian nach und schlich unsichtbar auf den Mann zu.

Als er ihn fast erreicht hatte, fing dieser an zu sprechen: „Tonks hier stimmt was nicht. Lass uns weg solange...".

Julian sprang ihn an und presste ihm den Zauberstab an die Schläfe. Auch neben ihnen schien es kurzes Gerangel zu geben, wobei Poll es unter Julians Befehl schnell löste indem er der Dame den Zauberstab abnahm.

„Solange ihr nicht mehr könnt. Zauberstab runter auf den Boden und dann auf den Bauch legen. Eine falsche Bewegung und ihr seid tot. Wobei ich bei deiner Freundin anfange.", flüstere Julian nicht zu laut, aber extremst energisch ins Ohr seines Opfers.

„Wenn du das hinbekommst, kleiner!", gab ihm die Dame verbissen als Antwort.

„Das bekommt er, kleine.", lächelte Christian ihren Hinterkopf an, der ihren Körper auf den Boden drückte.

„Unfassbar, ich bin außer Form, Remus. Wir lassen uns von zwei Kindern fertig machen.", sprach sie enttäuscht zu ihrem Partner. Sie war sehr mutig, das musste Julian zugeben.

„Tonks, halt die Klappe. Gib denen keine Infos."

„Hier oben ist nichts, Wartburg. Pass lieber besser auf Schneider, als auf deine Söhne auf.", rief ein anderer Todesser, der den Gang noch weiter gegangen war und damit irgendwo über der Bühne sein musste.

Sie hatten mittlerweile die Beiden neben Poll gesetzt und deren Zauberstäbe fest in der Hand.

„Ja, seine Söhne...", lächelte Christian Julian an, währenddessen er den Fremden die Hände fesselte.

Der Mann schnaubte komisch klingend und sagte an seine weibliche Begleitung gewandt: „Das sind die Zwei. Warum hab ich das nicht gleich gemerkt. Aussehen, Alter, ihr Talent. Das sind die Jäger des Todes."

„Gut kombiniert Watson", flüsterte Julian als er sich gerade umdrehte um zu schauen wer gerade auf der Bühne redete.

„Und wenn ich mir meinen Nachbarn so anschaue, dann war von Anfang an geplant, festgenommen zu werden, um hier rein zu kommen.", sprach der Mann weiter. Er blickte rüber zu Poll. Ahnung hatte er.

„Wer seid ihr.?, erkundigte sich Christian, als er hastig nach seinem Arm griff.  
„Mein Name ist..., was ist denn los?", fing der Mann zu antworten.

Julian hastete zu Christian währenddessen er den Stab zog. Christian spürte das Kratzen stärker werden. Er musste ganz nah sein. Es war nicht Poll, denn sein dunkles Mal war nicht aktiv wegen des _Imperius_ Fluchs.  
Christian hob den Stab. Gleich musste er durch die Tür schreiten, in wenigen Sekunden.

 _Drei, zwei, eins, null._

Die Tür blieb unbewegt und kein Mensch ging dadurch.

 _Expillarmus_ dachte er und der rote Zauber flog ins Leere hinein. Doch anders als erwartet flog er nicht durch die Tür, sondern verschwand davor.

Plötzlich stand ein Jugendlicher vor ihnen, schwarz gekleidet, mit runder Brille und schwarzen Haaren.

Julian kannte den Jungen aus Erinnerungen. Er blieb in seinen Augen hängen. Harry schien es genau so zu gehen.

 _Zufälle..._

„Potter.", sagte Christian etwas entrüstet. Er wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Harry?!", flüsterte der Mann empört, „was machst du hier?"

„Sie wissen nicht das er hier ist, aber haben was mit ihm zu tun?", erkundigte sich Christian immer noch ungläubig, das er den Jungen der noch lebt entwaffnet hatte.

Dieses Mal antwortete die Frau: „Nein, wissen wir nicht. Er muss uns gefolgt sein. Der Tarnumhang. Mein Name ist Nymphadora Tonks, das ist Remus Lupin und naja, Harry Potter.".

„Okay, danke und was macht ihr hier?", hakte Christian nach.

„Wir haben einen Termin mit einem neuen Informanten.", fing der Mann, Remus Lupin, an zu antworten, „aber durch Harry, der niemals hier sein darf und der Tatsache das ich ahne, das diese Nummer hier unschön für die da unten wird, sollten wir hier weg.".

Lautes Klatschen unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung. Julian blickte über das Geländer und sah das Schneider die Bühne betrat.

„Poll, es wird Zeit. Geh runter, und geh durch die Gänge. Wenn du kurz vor der Bühne stehst, hebst du den Arm und tötest Schneider. Wenn sie dich gefasst haben, sagst du ihnen, die Kellerjungs schicken Grüße in die Hölle, aber sie kommen nicht an.", instruierte Julian seinen Sklaven.

Dieser stand sofort auf und ging aus dem Raum heraus. Julian sah Potter ihn und Poll anstarren.

„War das der Imperiusfluch?", fragte der berühmte Junge Mann.

Julian lächelte ihn ironisch an und nickte.

„ _discoperiet colligationem",_ flüsterte Christian auf die Fesseln gerichtet. Die lösten sich anschließend.

„Potter, such deinen Umhang. Versteck dich darunter. Du bist zu wichtig um hier zu sein, geschweige denn hier zu sterben ", redete Julian auf Potter, der in ihrem Alter war ein. Christian war erstaunt über eine solche Moralpredigt.

„Wer bist du? Wer seid ihr?", fragte Harry an Julian gerichtet.

„Kann dir egal sein. Wir sind Feinde eurer Feinde. Ob wir deshalb Verbündete sind weiß ich nicht."

Der-Junge-der-noch-lebt schaute etwas missmutig über die Antwort und versteckte sich wieder unter seinem Umhang.

Die Frau stand auf und lächelte ihnen zu. Sie formte auf ihren dezent geröteten Lippen ein „danke" oder „viel Glück" oder so etwas. Christian war sich nicht sicher.

„Macht es gut Jungs. Danke. Ihr wisst scheinbar wie gefährlich das ist was ihr tut. Trotzdem will ich es hier wieder erwähnen. Schwarze Magie hat ihren Preis und der ist hoch. Begleitet uns doch nach Hogwarts? Vielleicht können wir zusammen arbeiten. Hier.", sagte er und lächelte etwas. Er schien die Aufforderung wirklich ernst zu meinen. Er gab Christian ein Stück Papier. Christian schaute etwas komisch, doch steckte es ein.

„Danke für die Einladung. Vielleicht kommen wir irgendwann selbstständig darauf zurück. Vorerst haben wir aber noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Ich bezweifle aber auch das Dumbledore es gutheißen würde, wenn wir zu euch stoßen würden.", antwortete Christian darauf. Der Mann lächelte jetzt noch mehr und sagte: „Er wird sicherlich nicht das gutheißen was ihr tut, aber auch Albus ist kein Heiliger und kein Dummkopf.". Damit verschwand er aus seinem Sichtfeld.

Julian und Christian kauerten dreißig Sekunden nachdem ihre ehemaligen Gefangenen weg waren an der Brüstung. Sie lugten mit den Augen darüber um zu sehen ob ihr Werk funktionierte. Schneider richtete gerade seine Blätter am Rednerpult. Poll müsste gleich in ihr Sichtfeld kommen.

„Denk dran, bevor wir hier abhauen, legen wir die beiden hier noch um.", flüsterte Christian, während er kurz nach hinten auf die Ohnmächtigen schaute.

Julian nickte. Durch den merkwürdigen Besuch aus Hogwarts kamen sie nicht dazu, aus den beiden ausgeschalteten Todessern Informationen zu pressen.

„Meine lieben Schwestern und Brüder. Erneut spreche ich als letzter zu euch und habe die Ehre unsre beiden Gäste, die so hoch gepriesenen „Jäger des Todes" zu exekutieren!", fing Schneider recht kleinlaut und ruhig an doch er endete mit lauter, mächtiger Stimme und ausgebreiteten Armen. Poll kam in ihr Sichtfeld. Er ging ruhig und gleichmäßig in Richtung der Bühne. Den Zauberstab hatte er schon in der Hand.

„Gerade im Moment werden die beiden hier unter mir in der Zelle abgeholt. Unser Bruder, Niklas Poll hier, hat sie mir gebracht.", sagte der verhasste Schneider während er auf Poll zeigte. Dieser schritt, ohne seinen Applaus wahrnehmen zu wollen weiter in Richtung der Bühne.  
 _Tu es doch einfach. Diese Schussposition reicht doch..._

Noch ein paar Meter von einer Optimalen Schussposition entfernt, verebbte Polls Applaus. Er verringerte sein Tempo und hob den Arm.

„POTTER! Potter ist hier. Holt ihn euch!", schrie ein Todesser aus dem Foyerbereich. Schneider hastete 3 Schritte vom Rednerpult weg, in Richtung der Menschenmenge. Gerade als er loslief , schoss ein grüner Blitz an seinem Schädel vorbei. Er schaute sich hastig um. Poll hatte den Stab wieder abgesenkt und ging auf ihn zu.Er würde noch einen Versuch haben.

Im ganzen Saal schrien die Menschen, hunderte stürmten heraus um Harry Potter zu jagen. Es glich einer Massenpanik.

Poll hob den Stab erneut. Schneider war gerade dabei die Bühne über die seitliche Treppe in einen Nebenraum zu verlassen. Erneut feuerte Poll einen Todesfluch in Richtung der Eskorte des Redners.

Dieses Mal wurde er beobachtet und ihm flog augenblicklich ein Todesfluch von hinten in den Rücken. Leblos landete seine Leiche auf dem Theaterboden. Der Todesfluch zur Bühne landete im Vorhang hinter dem eigentlichen Ziel.

Der Mörder lief zur Leiche Polls. Schneider mitsamt seiner Eskorte blieb stehen und sah den Todesser an, der zu den flüchtenden rief: „Apperriert weg. Sie sind entkommen." Es war Wartburg Senior.

Einen kurzen Moment dachte Julian Angst in Schneiders Augen zu sehen. Er kam aber zum Schluss, dass er dies unmöglich sehen konnte und es eher eine Wunschvorstellung war.

Schneider rannte jetzt zum Nebenraum um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Julian und Christian sprangen fast zeitgleich aus ihrer Hocke heraus und feuerten auf die Eskorte Schneiders. Julians Todesfluch landete wie der, des kürzlich verstorbenen Polls im Vorhang neben der Bühne. Christians farbloser Fluch schien auch nicht getroffen zu haben.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Julian Wartburg zaubern. Intuitiv schubste er Christian weg und lies sich selber fallen. Der Todesfluch hätte Julian voll erwischt, aber landete durch seine Reaktionen in der Decke.

„HOLT SIE EUCH. HOLT SIE EUCH ALLE!", schrie Wartburg durch den Raum, wobei er sich selbst zu bewegen schien.. Die Menschen tobten. Christian wusste nicht ob sie Potter jagten oder flüchteten.

„Desillusionieren, in Position bringen, gewährleisten das Potter draußen ist und dann das Finale. Die hier oben lassen wir liegen. Die sterben so wie so.", instruierte Christian Julian. Dieser nickte missmutig. Schneider war wieder entkommen...

 _Desilluiso_

Ohne Probleme schleichen sie die Treppen herunter. Anscheinend hatte Wartburg nicht das Interesse sie zu suchen. Er wollte wohl Potter.

Christian hatte das Gefühl, das er etwas übersieht.

 _Warum sagte mir die Rune er sei ein Todesser?_

Er wusste aber auch, das Julian recht hatte. Potter war wichtig. Nicht für sie, aber für extrem viel andere Menschen. Wenn sie eine Chance haben wolle, Du-weiß-schon-wen zu besiegen, brauchen sie Potter. Sie müssen ihn schützen. Selbst wenn es ihr Leben kosten würde.

Im Hauptfoyer herrschte reges Treiben. Durch die Treppe kamen sie recht nah an den Ausgang. Alle Menschen drängten sich zum Ausgang.

„Holen wir uns Potter für den dunklen Lord.", schrie einer.

„Wir werden reich, berühmt, wichtig!"

Einige Momente später, drang von außen eine Stimme herein, die sicherlich draußen ohrenbetäubend laut sein musste:

„Wir haben Potter. Er ist in der Falle. Er kann nichts machen. Wir haben ihn!"

Jubel brach im ganzen Theater aus. Die Hetzjagd dieser Menschen schien ihnen alles bedeutet zu haben.

Christian suchte Julian, der etwas hinterherhinkte.

Recht nah an der Fensterfront, links vom Ausgang, welcher komischerweise nicht mehr existierte, stellten sie sich nebeneinander. Dies war der Punkt. Unter ihnen war ihre ehemalige Zelle..

Julian griff Christians Hand und sie hoben ihre Unsichtbarkeit auf.

 _Los geht's._


	8. Kapitel 8 - Da ist Potter!

Da ist Potter!

Als Remus, Tonks und Harry aus dem Raum heraus gefolgt war, würdigte er Harry keines Blickes. Er würde es sich noch lange anhören müssen das er ihnen nachlief.

Aber er brauchte diese Abwechselung. Er würde sich nicht dafür schämen das er das getan hat was er tat. Es waren schließlich sie, die ihn einsperrten. Er brauchte die Freiheit.

Sie schlichen zu der Treppe. Harry wartete schon auf die Hektik die ausbrechen würde, wenn der Plan der beiden Jungen aufging.

Sie müssten, wenn es soweit ist, das Theater verlassen haben. Denn es würde nach einem solchen offensichtlichen Anschlag der Jäger des Todes eine Panik ausbrechen.

Aus Lunas Artikel hat er sie sich so anders vorgestellt. Viel dunkler, imposanter und eigentlich auch älter. Dabei waren es junge Männer, so alt wie er. Julian und Christian, beim Namen.

„Harry stopp.", flüsterte Lupin, doch es war viel zu spät. Harry wusste das erfahrene Magier ihn anhand seiner magischen Signatur orten konnten. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund warum ihn die Jäger erkannten und entwaffnen konnten.

Gedankenverloren marschierte er die Treppe bis zum Foyer herunter. Dort fand er seinen eigenen Körper vor, als Lupin ihn rief. Ohne Chance wieder umzudrehen kollidierte er direkt mit einem anderen Körper und fiel zu Boden, wobei er aus der linken Hand den Umhang verlor.

Unsanft landete er auf der Seite und sein Kopf mitsamt einem Teil des Oberkörper war sichtbar.

Der Mann der ihn erfasste war ein dunkel gekleideter Bürger, kein Todesser. Er sah auf ihn herab. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hob er seinen Kopf und wollte gerade schreien, als ein roter Fluch ihn traf.

„Lauf Harry!", schrie Lupin, der augenblicklich loslief. Tonks senkte ihren Zauberstab und rannte ihm hinterher.

Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln das viele Todesser hinter ihnen waren und schon losliefen.

„POTTER! Potter ist hier. Holt ihn euch!", schrie eine Stimme hinter ihnen, als sie auf den Ausgang zu liefen.

Das ganze Theater begann sich zu regen und sich für ihre Verfolgung bereit zu machen.

Hastig drehte Harry den Kopf um und sah auf Anhieb ein Dutzend Todesser hinter ihnen laufen.

Als sie die Tür erreichten, schoss Harry blind einen Schockzauber hinter sich. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er mitsamt seinem Umhang in einer Hand. Es glich an ein Wunder das sein Schock tatsächlich einen der Verfolger traf.

Das Eingangsportal des Theaters war eine dieser Muggeldrehtüren die unnötig viel Zeit kosteten. Noch flog kein einziger Todesfluch in ihre Richtung, was ihn wunderte. Sie wollten ihn lebend.

Die Verfolger kamen immer näher als sie sich langsam durch das Portal quälten. Als sie endlich draußen waren, erreichten die ersten von den Todessern schon die Tür.

Innerhalb weniger Sekundenbruchteile erreichten sie wieder ihre Maximalgeschwindigkeit. Lupin drehte sich noch einmal um und schrie: _„Bombada Maxima"_

Der gesamte Eingangsbereich mit der Drehtür explodierte. Harry ahnte was mit den Anhängern Voldemorts, die darin waren, passierte.

Nach einer ersten Euphorie die Harry nach dem Zauber Lupins überkam, kam die bittere Enttäuschung. Nun kamen nur noch viel mehr Todesser, viel schneller durch den Eingang. Harry führte nun die Gruppe der drei gejagten an, da Tonks wie Lupin Flüche nach hinten feuerten. Er lief über die Straße vor dem Theatergebäude.

Auf dem anderen Bürgersteig angekommen, drehte er sich und rief: „Durch die Hecken hier.".

Er zeigte auf den Vorgarten eines Mehrfamilienhauses. Hier würden die Todesser es schwerer haben als auf der offenen Straße.

Gerade noch, bevor er sich wieder umdrehen wollte, sah er einen ihrer Verfolger zaubern.

„ _finite incantatem"_ , schrie er verzweifelt mit dem Zauberstab auf Tonks gerichtet. Der rote Fluch des Verfolgers traf sie im Rücken, bevor sein Gegenzauber ankam.

Sie viel aus dem vollen Lauf auf den Bauch und verlor ihren Zauberstab.

„Avada Kedavra!", schrie einer der Todesser. Harry sah Tonks Blick, die genau so wenig wie er realisierte, das der Zauber gar nicht gegen sie, sondern Lupin gerichtet war. Elegant wich er dem Todesfluch aus und feuerte: „ _Stupor_ " noch während dem Ausweichen. Auch dieser Fluch verfehlte sein Ziel recht deutlich.

Es war hoffnungslos. Die Todesser und Verbündeten hatten einen Halbkreis, der sich immer weiter schloss um sie herum gebildet. Tonks wehrlos auf dem Boden. Gerade hat sie den ersten _Crutiatus_ Fluch abbekommen. Ein weiterer Entwaffnungszauber flog in Richtung Lupins, der ihn aber nicht sehen konnte. Harry schaffte es gerade noch in zu blocken, als eine brüllende Stimme schrie: „Stopp. Wir haben sie."

Ein Mann, Mitte sechzig, mindestens, trat aus dem Kreis heraus und sah Harry in die Augen. Er drehte sich zum Halbkreis um und schrie jetzt: „WIR HABEN SIE!".

Die gesamte Meute fing unter einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm zu Jubeln. Tonks reckte ihren Kopf zu Harry und Lupin. Man sah ihr ihren Schmerz im Gesicht stehen.

Kaum verständlich flehte sie: „Apperiert weg. Bitte.". Lupin sah Harry an, versierte seinen Blick und lief zu ihm. Augenblicklich hoben mehrere ihrer Belagerer den Zauberstab. Lupin würde es nicht schaffen.

 _BUMM_

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall donnerte über den gesamten Platz. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Harry auch nur was annähernd ähnlich lautes gehört, doch es war keine einfache Explosion, sondern etwas metallisches, kälteres. Als er nach der Quelle Ausschau hielt, sah Harry eine Druckwelle auf ihn zu fliegen, welche von dem Theater ausging. Das Gebäude flog in Einzelteilen auseinander und wurde mitgetragen. Die Welle raste wie ein Tusnami auf sie. Alle Todesser blickten nach hinten, manche von ihnen rannten sogar schon. Diese Welle erfasste alles, was ihr in den Weg kam und riss es mit. Harry sah dutzende Menschen erfasst werden.

 _Keiner würde das überleben._

Dort wo einmal das Theater war erblickte Harry zwei Schatten. Sie hielten sich an den Händen.

In wenigen Millisekunden würde die Welle die letzten Todesser erwischen, bevor Tonks die nächste wäre.

Einer der beiden Schatten hob den Zauberstab. Die Welle raffte die letzten Todesser auf, als sie langsamer wurde und kurz hinter Tonks einen Nullpunkt erreichte.

Alles schien stillzustehen, für einige Momente. Menschen schwebten in der Luft, wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt.

Aus dem Zauberstab des Schatten drang ein grelles Licht. Einen Moment dachte Harry den Kopf des Schattens zu erkennen. Es war Julian.

Vom einen auf den anderen Moment, zog sich die Welle wieder zusammen. Mit rasend schneller Geschwindigkeit, flogen Wände, Möbel und Menschen wieder in Richtung des Ursprungs.

Milliksekunden später erlosch das Licht und Harry konnte das ganze Ausmaß des Zaubers begutachten. Dort, wo einmal das Theater gestanden hatte, war nur noch eine Ruine. Die Teile die durch die Explosion nach außen befördert wurden, wurden anschließend wieder zusammengezogen. Hier krachten sie ineinander und kamen zur Ruhe.

Harry realisierte das Lupin auf ihn zu lief und anschrie. Er verstand kein Wort. Er hörte überhaupt nichts außer ein leises Piepsen. Die Explosion hat sein Gehör zerstört. Deshalb hörte er auch die Objekte beim zusammen krachen nicht mehr.

Sein ehemaliger Lehrer griff ihn am Arm und sie liefen zu Tonks. Als sie bei ihr angekommen waren, blickte Harry auf den Schuttberg, einige hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt. Verletzte Menschen kraxelten aus den Trümmern heraus. Harry erkannte mehrere Leichen auf den Trümmern liegen. Ihre Retter waren tot. Sie standen genau im Zentrum.

Lupin packte seine Hand extrem fest.

 _Danke, wer ihr auch immer wart. Das werde ich euch nie vergessen. Ruhet in Frieden._

 _PLOPP_


	9. Kapitel 9 - Hogwarts?

Hogwarts?

Hammad verbrachte seine Zeit am See. Wie die letzten zwei Tage auch, saß er am Ufer und starrte heraus auf das Wasser. Es spiegelte in der Ufernähe die Bäume und zwischen deren Ästen, die Sonnenstrahlen der Sonne, die unterging.

Weiter draußen schwamm eine Gruppe Enten. Er konnte schon einige Male beobachten wie komische Tiere nach diesen Enten schnappten und sich eine mit in die Tiefen nahmen. Er vermutete, dass das magische Geschöpfe, Bewohner des Wassers, waren. Hammad war den ganzen Tag schon am angeln doch er fing keinen Fisch. Dabei dachte er die ganze Zeit nach.

Über seine Familie die sicher in Pakistan ankam. Über seine Zukunft, ob in Deutschland oder im Ausland. Über die Jungs, Christian und Julian.

Manchmal erwischte er sich auch, wie er zu Allah betete. Eigentlich schwor er nach dem Angriff auf seinen Bruder diesem sogenannten „guten" Gott ab. Wenn einfach Menschen mit Holzstöcken ungehindert foltern können, dann kann es keinen Gott geben.

Und doch betete er genau zu diesem, dass seine einzigen beiden Verbindungen nach außen, Julian und Christian leben, dass sie wiederkommen und das er nicht allein durchs Leben torkeln müsste.

Er hoffte Allah ist wenigstens gut zu ihnen. Denn als er ihre Aufzeichnungen las, erfuhr er wie viele Menschen sie getötet haben. Er zählte über 40. Obwohl er wusste, dass es falsch war, fand er das nicht schlimm. Er war sogar der Meinung, dies mache seine komischen Freunde aus. Die Diskrepanz zwischen dem was sie taten und dem was sind. Diese Beziehung war für ihn, zutiefst irrational, unerklärlich, ungewohnt. Es würde bald Nacht sein. Vor der absoluten Dunkelheit wollte er in jedem Fall am Lager sein. Mal wieder ohne Fisch, ging er zurück. Diese Nacht würde sich entscheiden, ob sie wieder zurückkamen, oder ob auch sie ihn unfreiwillig zurückließen. Er dachte an seine Familie, an seinen Bruder.

Im Lager angekommen, entzündete er das Feuer. Er briet sich etwas Brot darüber, doch er hielt das Warten beinahe nicht mehr aus. Kurz überlegte Hammad sich einen Joint mit dem Gras zu machen, das er gefunden hatte.  
Vor ein paar Tagen stieß er unter einer der Matratzen darauf. Einige fertig gedrehte pure Joints waren darin, ansonsten sicherlich ein halbes Kilogramm Weed.

Schon als sie ankamen entdeckte er die Shisha der Beiden. Sie war sicherlich nicht sauber, auch nicht hübsch anzusehen, aber so merkte Hammad schnell, vollkommen zweckdienlich. Wenn er Zeit hatte genoss er einen Kopf. Auch hierbei musste er viel denken. Zwei Nächte, zwei Tage war er jetzt alleine. Er spürte, dass er Gesellschaft brauchte. Ein Leben ganz allein würde er nicht schaffen.

Als das Brot kross genug war, zog er seinen Stock zurück und wartete eine Minute bis es etwas kühler wurde. Als er es dann abziehen konnte, tat er das auch und schob es sich in den Mund.

 _PLOPP_

Blendendes Licht erschien direkt vor ihm sodass er nichts mehr um sich herum sah. Einen Moment später ging es aus, wobei seine Augen deutlich länger brauchten um ihm ein ordentliches Bild liefern zu können.

Verschwommen erkannte er etwas am Boden kauern, sich bewegen. Nach einiger Zeit, stand er auf und ging darauf zu.

„Dieser gottverdammte Potter. Wäre dieser Rotzbengel nicht wie ein kleines Kind den anderen beiden hinterhergelaufen, wäre Schneider jetzt tot. Stattdessen ist der wieder mal entkommen! Wenn ich den jemals in die Finger bekommen, ist er dran.", kleffte eine Stimme, die Hammad kannte. Es war Julian und er war nicht gerade gut gelaunt.

„Ruhig Julian, mir gefällt es auch nicht. Aber ihn zu retten war wichtig. Ich glaube Potter ist mehr als nur der Junge-der-lebt. Sein Leben ist wichtiger als unseres.", gab ihm Christian energisch zurück.

„Das weiß ich auch, du Vollpfosten. Ich hab ihm das auch gesagt und du warst doch dabei!", schrie der Wütende zurück.

„Julian ich meine noch wichtiger. Ich erkläre es dir später.", sagte Christian der sich jetzt umdrehte und Richtung Zelt ging. Er schritt auf Hammad mit einem Lächeln zu.

Gerade wollte er so etwas wie „Hi" sagen, als es Hammad überkam. Er umarmte den etwas geschockten Christian, der seine Überraschung so gut es ging herunterspielte.

„Alles gut, Bro. Tatsächlich leben wir noch. Hast noch was vom Weed übrig gelassen? Das brauche ich jetzt.", sagte Christian, der Hammads zweifelnden Blick auf Julian sah und „okay, wir beide. Ja, wir beide.", lachend ergänzte.

Julian schien bei weitem nicht so gut gelaunt wie Christian. Er schritt an Hammad vorbei, sah ihn an, aber sagte kein Wort. Dieser vermutete, dass die unterschiedliche Stimmung der Beiden mit ihrem Charakter zusammenhing. Julian war der impulsivere, Christian oftmals berechnender.

Er fragte sich, was wohl passiert sein musste, damit Julian so reagierte. Als er gerade drei Menschen getötet hatte, spielte er Hammad sogar einen üblen Scherz. Aber jetzt war er so übel gelaunt, das er Angst hatte ihn nur anzublicken.

Julian schritt einige Minuten vor dem Zelt auf und ab. Hammad setzte sich wieder ans Feuer und rauchte seine Shisha. Das beruhigte ihn. Nur Musik fehlte.

„ _Expecto patronum",_ schrie Julian. Ein weiß schimmernde Raubkatze entwich Julians Zauberstab und rauschte an Hammad vorbei.

 _Ich glaube ein Gepard, oder doch ein Leopard?_

Das Tier war wunderschön. Es verlangsamte und erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit scheinbar auf Julians Geheiß der es konzentriert ansah. Er lies es mit unfassbarer Geschwindigkeit auf den Wald zu preschen und mit einem riesigen Satz gegen einen Baum springen.

„ _Stupor", „Expillarmus", „Imperio", „Crutio", „Avada Kedavra",_ brüllte sein Freund nacheinander und feuerte auf immer dieselbe Stelle eines Baumes am anderen Ende der Lichtung.

Hammad erschrak als er Christians Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, der sich neben ihn fallen lies.

Dieser setzte sich neben ihn und flüsterte: „Er zaubert. Macht er immer, wenn er sauer ist."

„Was ist passiert?", sagte Hammad mit besorgtem Blick auf den Zaubernden.

„Nachher. Frischen wir es seiner Erinnerung nicht noch auf. Oh, du hast dir ne Shisha gemacht, guter Mann. Bekomm ich einen Zug?"

„Klar, hier. Ist Orange, Drachenfrucht Minze. Hoffe das raucht ihr.", sprach der ehemalige Wirt und reichte ihm die Shisha.

Mit Blick auf Julian sagte Christian als er die Shisha nahm: „Gleich kommt das Finale. Halt dir die Ohren zu.".

Hammad tat dies und sah Julian wenige Zauber später einen Weißen auf den Baum jagen. Dieser traf mit immer noch lauter Explosion, trotz zugehaltenen Ohren, den Baum. Der Stamm zerbarst und lies den Baum umfallen. Scheinbar zufrieden drehte sich Julian von ihm weg und schritt auf sie am Feuer zu.

„Oh Shisha, gut.", sagte er trocken, setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Hammad und lies seinen Zauberstab schwingen. Aus dem Päckchen das Christian dabei hatte flog ein Joint zum Mund. Anschließend entfachte der Zauberstab diesen.

Auch Christian machte sich einen an. Nach einigen Minuten schien Julians Laune ganz anders. Er lächelte Hammad an und schien sich immer weiter zu entspannen.

„Hammad, kann ich die Shisha auch mal haben? Danke.", sagte er zufrieden als er aufstand und auf Hammad zu kam. Er setzte sich auf die andere Seite neben ihn.

„Guter Kopf.", merkte er anerkennend an, „Drachenfrucht Orange und was minzig-, mentholisches. Oder?".

„Ja, komplett richtig. Nicht schlecht.", nickte Hammad anerkennend.

Die erste Stunde am Feuer war recht ruhig. Die beiden Neuankömmlinge qualmten sowohl Shisha als auch diverse Joints. Irgendwann erreichten sie dann ein Level, was den Beiden ihre Redseligkeit zurückbrachte.

„Hammad, wie geht's jetzt mit dir weiter? Konntest du dir überlegen was du tun willst?", fing Christian, der aktuell stand und den umgefallenen Baum mit dem Zauberstab aus 50 Meter Entfernung sägte.

„Naja, also eigentlich wollte ich so schnell wie möglich meiner Familie nach Pakistan folgen, aber...", fing er an, als Julian, ihm Gegenüber die Augenbrauen hob, „aber, ich weiß nicht ob ich das noch will. Ich weiß nicht mal ob ich das jemals wollte."

„Was willst du denn dann? Ich werden dich jedenfalls nicht wieder unter diesem Namen in eine deutsche Stadt gehen lassen, es sei denn du erwähnst mich in deinem Testament.", sagte Julian der halb am Lachen war.

Hammad wusste, dass Julian recht hatte. Er konnte nicht wieder zurück, eine Bar eröffnen und seine Familie zurückzuholen. Er musste nach Pakistan. Doch wollte er das auch? Eigentlich fühlte er sich gut dort, wo er war. Die Gesellschaft der beiden Zauberer außerhalb der Zivilisation, gefiel ihm. Ihre Umgangsart, ihre Art wie sie lebten. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass sie Menschen jagten und töten stieß ihn etwas ab. Aber warum? Sie töteten schlechte Menschen. Aber das reichte nicht als Begründung so jung Mörder zu werden.

„Ja, da hast du recht. Sagt mal, warum tut ihr das, was ihr tut eigentlich?", versuchte er das Thema zu ändern.

Julian lächelte ihn etwas traurig an und sagte: „Du willst unser Leben sehen. Ich nehme dich mit.".

Hammad sah ihn fragend an, als Julian den Zauberstab hob und „ _Legilemens"_ flüsterte.

Hammad überkam ein gewisser Druck. Er merkte, er war nicht allein in seinem Kopf. Recht schnell zog sich dieser Druck zurück. Es fühlte sich, als wenn Hammad mehr Platz zum Denken hatte. Er breitete sich aus und sah Bilder. Bilder aus Julians Kopf.

 _Ein Haus, ein Klassenzimmer, ein Pult, ein Lehrer. Links von sich am Pult war Christian, nur viel jünger. Der Lehrer redete unwichtiges Zeug. Er hielt es für unwichtig. Julian hielt es für unwichtig. Er war Julian._

 _Er saß auf dem Dach des Hauses mit Joint im Mund. Christian war neben ihm._

 _Er verzauberte Christian mit roten Zaubern während dieser zurück zauberte. Sie kämpften gegeneinander mit einem Lachen im Gesicht. GLÜCKLICH._

 _Sie saßen wieder auf dem Dach, mit älteren Jungs. Sie lachten. Sie rauchten._

 _Julian und Christian verzauberten in einem Schlafsaal einige jüngere aber auch die Älteren. FREUDE._

 _Ihr Lehrer kommt rein. Ein wunderschönes Mädchen neben ihm._

 _Er sitzt im Büro seines Lehrers._

 _Das Mädchen geht gerade durch eine Tür. Sie küsst ihn auf die Wange. LIEBE.  
Julian und Christian kämpfen miteinander im Wald. Er wird von hinten verzaubert. Es ist das Mädchen. Er nimmt ihre Hand. _

_Er geht schlafen._

 _Er zaubert im Wald._

 _Er verzaubert einen Mann im Wald. ANGST_

 _Er rennt zum Haus. Das Haus brennt. Auf dem Dach liegen Tote._

 _Ein Mädchen wird nicht weit von ihm umgebracht. HASS._

 _Er kämpft mit zwei Männern. Er versenkt einen Holzsplitter im Rücken von einem der beiden. Blut spritzte. Er wusste er ist tot. Er hatte es verdient._

 _Er war auf dem Dach. Er kniete gegenüber dem Mädchen. Einer seiner Freunde lag zwischen ihnen. Er war verletzt. Er war am Sterben. Er hob den Zauberstab. Er tötete ihn. TRAUER._

 _Sie rannte auf einen anderen zu. Stoppte schnell. Der andre viel tot um._

 _Christian kam auf sie zu._

 _Sie rannten vom Dach runter._

 _Er rannte. Sie an der Hand. HOFFNUNG._

 _Er sprang. Explosion._

 _Er krachte gegen einen Baum._

 _Zauberer vor ihnen. Mehr Zauberer._

 _Sie lag wehrlos auf dem Boden. Sie hatte keine Angst. Er schon._

 _Grüner Zauber. Sie lächelte ihn an. Verlor ihr Leben. Unglaublicher HASS._

 _Er Zauberte. Grüner Zauber. Der Mörder starb. Er würde auch sterben._

 _Er wurde berührt. Plop._

 _Ein anderer Mann. Er sah seine Gedanken. Er war ein Mörder._

 _Er töte ihn. FREUDE._

 _Morde._

 _Christian neben einem kleinen Jungen. Der Junge war tot. Christian weinte._

 _Ein schwarzhaariger Junge. Eine Explosion._

 _Hammad umarmte Christian._

 _Schwärze._

Die Verbindung riss abrupt ab. Hammad spürte kalte Tränen seine Augen herunterlaufen. Er schniefte hörbar und fing an zu weinen. Er sah Julian an. Auch ihm rannte eine Träne die Augen herunter. Es nahm in sichtlich mit, all diese Bilder Hammad zu projizieren.

„Das, das, tut mir so unendlich leid.", stotterte Hammad. Julian nickte es ab und zog an seinem Joint, während er sich auf den Rücken fallen lies. Er starrte in die Sterne, zu Nadja.

Christians Hand berührte Hammad auf der Schulter: „Ist schon gut. Ist gut. Wir sind was wir sind. Die Vergangenheit treibt uns, wir leben für sie. Du kannst nicht bei uns bleiben, wenn du dir das vorgestellt hast. Wir sind keine Gesellschaft für jemanden wie dich. Unsere Aufgabe ist Rache. Ist das erledigt, haben wir keinen Grund mehr zu existieren.".

Hammad war schockiert über die Worte Christians. Er lernte zwei so nette, interessante junge Leute kennen, doch sie waren gebrochen.

 _Die beiden haben nichts mehr. Doch, sie haben etwas. Sie wissen es nur nicht._

„Das stimmt nicht. Das was ihr erlebt hab ist schrecklich, ohne Frage. Das schlimmste was ich je gesehen habe. Aber ihr habt mehr als ihr denkt. Ihr habt euch. Das ist euer Grund zu leben. Nicht die Rache, sondern die Freundschaft."

Christian lächelte etwas traurig und nickte.

 _Irgendwo hat er recht._

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hammad am Feuer wieder auf. Es brannte wieder und darauf brutzelten drei ordentliche Fische. Anscheinend waren die Beiden nicht so unfähig im Angeln wie er. Julian kümmerte sich um das Essen. Er hatte kein Oberteil an, da es sehr heiß war. Er stand neben Hammad und sah auf ihn herunter: „Morgen. Bequem gepennt?"

Hammad richtete sich auf und hörte seinen Rücken mehrmals krachen.

„Morgen. Ne, nicht wirklich.", gab er müde zurück, „habt ihr zufällig Kaffee? Ich habe keinen gefunden...". Julian war wirklich gut gebaut. Normalgroß, muskulöser Körper, aber relativ schmutzig. Er hatte dunkelbraune, vielleicht auch Schwarze, ziemlich lange Haare. Hammad fielen jetzt erst Julians Narben auf. Vor allem aber sah er am Arm ähnliche Tattoos wie Christian an beiden Armen hatte.

Julian lächelte ihn an und rief zu Christian, der anscheinend im Zelt war: „Christian, gib Hammad mal unseren sogenannten Kaffee."

Christian kam lachend heraus. Auch er war trug kein Oberteil. Er hatte mehr Schriftzeichen an den Armen, war etwas größer und schlanker. So erkannte man bei ihm noch mehr Muskeln, die aber insgesamt kleiner waren.

Er warf eine Dose zu Hammad der sie fing. Als er sie geöffnet hatte sah er einen Haufen weiße Pillen.

„Nimm eine.", sagte Julian. Hammad griff in die Dose, nahm eine und schluckte sie.

Sein ganzer Körper schien sich aufzublähen. Er fing an sich zu schütteln. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch er konnte nicht. Julian lächelte ihn an. Er begann heftigst zu krampfen. Einen Moment später war alles vorbei. Er war wach. Mehr als das: Es kam ihm vor als sei sein Gehirn um ein Vielfaches schneller. Er fühlte sich fit.

„Geiles Zeug, nicht? Ist eine Erfindung von Christian. Keine Ahnung wie er drauf kam."

Christian war anscheinend schon wieder im Zelt.

„Julian, kannst du kommen. Deine Erinnerungen müssen abgelegt werden.", rief Christian aus dem Zelt nach seinem kochenden Freund.

„Hammad würdest du?", richtete Julian seinen Blick auf ihn und hielt ihm die Wendezange hin. Er nickte. Julian gab sie ihm und lief zum Zelt.

Julian hatte keine Lust auf das Speichern der Erinnerungen. Sie waren nicht glücklich gewesen. Aber das gehört zu einem Anschlag dazu. Sie durften keine Details verlieren, weswegen sie so gut wie alles relevante was sie machten, abspeicherten und in Phiolen ablegten.

Christian stand gerade am Erinnerungsregal und sortierte einige Phiolen ein.

Lautlos reichte er Julian eine Phiole. Dieser musste kurz überlegen was er alles ablegen würde. Vorbereitung, Durchführung, Flucht. Die Unterhaltung mit Hammad war nicht wichtig genug.

 _Julian apparierte zu Christian. Dieser durchsuchte die Leichen der Todesser nach brauchbaren Dingen._

„ _Hammad weiß Bescheid.", sagte er, als er den immer noch geschockten Poll betrachtete, „ist er taub?"._

 _Christian nickte. Er hatte also schon einen Taubheitsfluch gewirkt._

 _Julian sah Christian wartend an, bis dieser dann anmerkte: „Deine Idee zu erst."_

„ _Gut, okay. Wir setzen ihn unter den Imperius-Fluch und lassen ihn Schneider umbringen.", sagte Julian. Das war noch nicht alles seines Plans, aber er wollte noch nicht ganz herausrücken._

„ _Etwas Ähnliches hab ich erwartet. Ich würde das Ganze auf dem Event stattfinden lassen und selbst anwesend sein. Erstens will ich Schneider sterben sehen, unbedingt und zweitens können wir es dann selbst zu Ende bringen. Des Weiteren hab ich noch einen radikaleren Plan B.", antwortete Christian._

„ _Gut, interessant. Nachher kannst mir den erklären. Ich hab mir überlegt, wir könnten uns von ihm mit dem Imperiusfluch reinbringen lassen. Die werden uns sicherlich auf dem Event töten wollen. Wenn nicht soll sich unser Freund dafür einsetzen. Dann können wir dort auch einen Plan B durchführen."._

 _Sie änderten Polls Erinnerung an die Zerstörung der Bar so, dass Poll als knapper Sieger aus dem Kampf ging. Sie verkleinerten ihre Zauberstäbe so, dass sie sie schlucken konnten. In einer kleinen Kapsel im Mund versteckten sie einen Brechtrank. Julian setzte Poll mit Leichtigkeit unter den Imperiusfluch._

 _Anschließend ließen sie Schneider und die anderen kommen. Es entbrannte eine hitzige Diskussion darüber, ob man sie nun hier oder bei dem Event töten solle. Schneider, entschied sich wegen Polls Rat, sie bei dem Event zu töten, was Polls Zwillingsbruder stutzig machte. Hier schafften sie es gerade so, durch Ablenkung, ein Auffliegen des Imperius-Zauber zu verhindern. Am Morgen des Events wurden sie ins Theater gebracht, wobei sie vorher einige Folterflüche von Wartburg, und Schneider überstanden. Es war unschön für sie, aber körperlicher Schmerz war etwas, was sie ertragen konnten. Der absolute Wille Schneider zu töten half ihnen. Leider redete dieser wirklich nicht viel mit ihnen. Julian hoffte etwas mehr über die Beweggründe dieses Mannes zu erfahren.  
Als sie in ihrem Zellenraum, unter dem Eingangsbereich des Foyers angekommen waren, wurde die Tür abgeschlossen. Nun mussten sie mit ihrer Arbeit beginnen._

 _Beide schluckten den Trank und brachen unter schrecklichem Gefühl den Zauberstab aus. Das vergrößern ohne Zauberstab mussten sie lange üben. Zauberstabsloses Zaubern war eine Kunst für sich. Christian schaffte es, selbstverständlich, als Erstes und vergrößerte dann Julians Stab._

 _Dies machte Julian etwas traurig, denn er wollte es selbst schaffen, aber ihnen blieb keine Zeit. Während Julian Christians bisherige Runen überprüfte, markierte dieser die Runen auf dem Boden._

 _Das war etwas was nur er so beherrschte. Julian glaubte tatsächlich, dass es kaum Menschen gibt, die so mit den Runen arbeiten konnten wie Christian. Viele unwissende Zauberer akzeptieren Runen nicht als die mächtige Waffe, die sie waren, wenn sie richtig eingesetzt wurden. Christian verstand dies aber sehr wohl, weshalb Julian zwar nur Grundlagen beherrschte, aber gerne mit ihnen arbeitete._

 _Eine große Rune in der Mitte des Raumes, hinter dem Eingang, 4 kleinere Runen an den Ecken des Raumes. Als alles hergerichtet war, brachen sie aus der Zelle aus. Sie wussten beide, wenn sie diesen Plan B zünden wollen würden, müssten alles perfekt laufen, oder sie sind tot. Christian hatte diesen, wie Julian zugeben musste, einzigartigen Plan und Zauber alleine geplant und wohl auch schon seit sehr langer Zeit._

 _Nachdem Harry Potter und seine Begleiter gesehen wurden, liefen die beiden in das Foyer. Sie positionierten sich genau an dem Punkt über der Rune in der Mitte ihres alten Zellenraumes._

 _Der Zauber „pedes inhaero" lies ihre Füße festkleben._

 _Als die beiden hörten, dass die Todesser Potter hatten, fassten sie ihre Hände. Christians Zauberstab wanderte auf seinen Arm. Er aktivierte die erste Rune darauf. Die vier Runen an den Ecken des Raumes bewirkten nun folgendes: Sie nahmen den Atomen der Luft, die sich im Volumen des Raumes befanden, die Fähigkeit zu schwingen. Diese waren danach in sich einfach statisch._

 _Anschließend wanderte sein Zauberstab zu einer weiteren Rune auf seinem Arm. Diese war mit der Rune auf dem boden im Raum verbunden. Energie wurde im Raum freigesetzt, was die Luft erhitzte._

 _Die beiden griffen ihre Hände fester. Christian deaktivierte den Schwinngungsblocker der Atome wieder. Um sie herum flog alles durch eine unfassbare Druckwelle weg. Dadurch, dass die Atome nun wieder schwingen konnten und die Luft im Raum so stark erhitzt war, fingen diese direkt mit starkem Schwingen an, was eine unfassbaren Druck auf einen Schlag erzeugte._

 _Zauber, die sie von unten und vor dem Aktivieren der Rune von oben auf die Stelle, auf der sie standen wirkten, ließen sie selbst nicht weg fliegen.  
Die Wände des Gebäudes flogen in alle Richtungen. Menschen um sie herum wurden binnen weniger Millisekunden schreiend weggeschleudert. Ihr Sichtfeld rückte immer näher dorthin wo sie Harry und die anderen vermuteten. Sie mussten versuchen so früh, die Druckwelle abzubrechen das Potter noch überlebte._

 _Julian hob den Stab in die Luft. Er atmete einmal tief ein, denn Christian fing an die Welle zu verlangsamen in dem er Luft aus dem Zentrum fort teleportierte. Dadurch konnte er managen, wie schnell die Welle war. Dies lag am Unterdruck den sie dadurch erzeugten. Er wirkte als Gegenkraft zu der Druckwelle._

 _Als Julian Harry und Lupin erblickte, drückte er noch einmal Christians Hand fester. Mit einer Bewegung die durch Christians ganzen Körper lief, zauberte er alle Luft um sie herum weg. Dabei bebte der Körper seines Freundes förmlich. Julian würde jetzt keine Luft mehr bekommen, denn dort wo sie waren, gab es keine Luft mehr._

„ _Lumos maximos", dachte er sich. Grelles Licht kam aus seinem Zauberstab während es ihm so vorkam, als ob die Druckwelle einige wenige Momente stehen blieb. Er glaubte Harry zu sehen, wie er sie ansah. Er würde überleben._

 _Anschließend raste die Druckwelle wieder zurück. Durch das kurze Vakuum, das vorherrschte, erzeugte Christian einen Unterdruck, welcher stärker als der Druck der Welle war. Dies führte dazu, dass das Gebäude sozusagen implodierte und sich alle Teile mit einer, um ein vielfaches höheren Geschwindigkeit zusammenzogen._

 _Sie würden sterben, wenn es Christian nicht schaffen würde rechtzeitig die nächste Rune zu berühren. Die Teile rasten auf sie. Das würde knapp werden._

 _Gerade bevor die heranrasenden Teile die Beiden getroffen hätten berührte Christians Zauberstab die Rune am rechten Unterarm._

 _PLOPP._

„Fertig. Ich glaube so einen Zauber, beziehungsweise eine Kombination aus Zaubern, hat noch nie irgendein Zauberer beschworen. Das war ein Unikat, Christian.", lobte Julian seinen Freund als er ihm die Phiole gab.

„Danke, das weiß ich zu schätzen. Lass uns zu Hammad gehen. Wir müssen wirklich mal überlegen wie es weitergeht.", merkte Christian. Er ging schon los, also kam Julian nicht mehr um diese Unterhaltung herum. Er wollte das Hammad bei ihnen blieb, komischerweise, denn eigentlich war er der, der jeglichen Kontakt mit Außenstehenden vermied. Er wusste selbst nicht genau wohin er wollte und was er tun wolle. Seit ihrem Treffen mit diesem Remus Lupin und Begleitung ging ihm Hogwarts und der Gedanke von Verbündeten nicht aus dem Kopf. Vielleicht war es das was sie brauchten. Vielleicht würde es sie aber nur an ihrer Mission hindern.

Julian folgte Christian nach draußen. Der Fisch würde noch eine ganze Weile brauchen. Essbar war er sicher schon, aber Julian und Christian mochten ihn kross.

Als sie am Feuer saßen, fing Christian an zu sprechen: „So, da wir ja jetzt noch nicht bekifft sind, können wir uns vielleicht etwas besser auf die Probleme und Perspektiven vorbereiten. Wir müssen eine Lösung für zwei Dinge finden. Einmal, was mit dir geschieht, Hammad, zweitens, was wir machen, Julian."

Hammad war nervös. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, die er den anderen Beiden mitteilen wollte: „Ich fange mal an. Ich habe mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht. Ich werde meiner Familie nach Pakistan folgen.", sprach er ruhig. Julian wollte gerade antworten und verzog etwas das Gesicht als Hammad nach einer kurzen Pause fortfuhr: „wenn ihr Beide nicht wollt, dass ich bei euch bleibe. Ich weiß, ich bin kein Zauberer und so weiter, aber ich möchte bei euch bleiben. Warum auch immer, fühle ich mich hier gebraucht. Ich glaube ich könnte euch bei vielen Dingen helfen. Ich habe Jura studiert, ich kann recherchieren wie kein anderer. Ich kann euch beim Räumen helfen, bei der Ablage, beim Essen zubereiten, bei einfach allem was ich ohne Zauberstab machen kann. Ich möchte gerne bleiben, denn ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich, dass ich so wirklich etwas in meinem Leben bewegen kann. Ihr bewegt etwas, so schwer es mir fällt das zu sagen, wenn ich weiß was ihr tut, aber ihr bewegt etwas."

Julian sah Christian mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Freude an. Christian schien es zu realisieren, denn er schwieg. Diese Pause wurde Julian zu lange und so ergriff er das Wort: „Ich dachte nie, dass ich es einmal sein würde der sich dafür ausspricht jemanden in unsren Zweierbund aufzunehmen. Ich war immer der Einzelgänger, der seit meinen Verlusten nie mit Mitmenschen klarkam. Und doch wünsche ich mir, dass du bei uns bleibst.". Christian schien eine solche Antwort erwartet zu haben, denn er verzog keine Miene.

„Hammad, das was ich jetzt sagen werde, ist in keinster Weise ein Angriff auf dich.", startete Christian und sah anschließend zu Julian, „Ich verstehe dich. Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht auch daran gedacht hätte. Wenn wir aber Hammad aufnehmen, erhalten wir das, was wir nie wollten. Verantwortung. Verantwortung für ihn, sein Leben, seine Gefühle, seine Bedürfnisse. Er ist ein anderer Mensch wie wir. Er braucht wahrscheinlich mehr soziale Kontakte, mehr Schutz. Hier können wir ihm das nicht bieten."

Julian verstand Christian total. Trotzdem wollte er seinen neuen Freund halten.

„Meinst du also es gibt keine Möglichkeit...", fing er an, als Christian ihm ins Wort viel: „Doch die gibt es. Wir müssen Deutschland verlassen und nach Hogwarts gehen. Dort bekommt er die Interaktion und vor allem den Schutz, den er braucht."

„Nein, das würde das Ende der Mission bedeuten.", sagte Julian entschlossen. Er schauspielerte. Er war nicht entschlossen, sondern hin und her gerissen.

„Jungs, ich wollte nicht, dass ihr irgendetwas ändert an dem wie ihr lebt. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.", versuchte Hammad zu schlichten.

Christian lächelte als er antwortete: „Das kannst du leider nicht. Wenn wir geschnappt werden, ist ein _Crutiatus_ Fluch das Schönste was dir passieren kann, Hammad. Wir leben in ständiger Gefahr."

Hammad schluckte. Das klang wirklich hart.

„Okay, ich verstehe. Ich packe dann mal meine Sachen...", beendete er die Diskussion. Er wollte seinen beiden Rettern nicht durch eine sinnfreie Diskussion, bei der sie auch noch Recht hatten, danken. Er musste sich wohl dem Gemeinwohl ihrer Gemeinschaft fügen.

„Warte. Wir gehen nach Hogwarts. Es beendet unsere Mission nicht, es verlagert sie nur. Anstatt die Ursache zu bekämpfen, bekämpfen wir das Symptom. Die meisten der Todesser des einen Tages, sind tot. Die restlichen werden wir wann anders bekommen, oder beim Versuch draufgehen. Ich hätte mir gerne mit dem Mord an Schneider diese Gedanken gemacht, aber so ist es leider nicht. Die Zeit ist gekommen.", sprach Julian wieder entschlossener als er sich fühlte.

Christian nickte: „So sei es. Ich bin dabei."

Hammad war glücklich, denn wenn er richtig verstand konnte er bei ihnen bleiben. Aber ihn drängte schon die ganze Zeit eine Frage: „Ähhh, was ist denn dieses Hogwarts?"

Julian und Christian sahen sich verwundert an und begannen zu lachen. Sie diskutierten über ihre und Hammads Zukunft und der wusste nicht mal was Hogwarts überhaupt ist. Sie würden sich an diese Dreigliedrigkeit noch gewöhnen müssen.

„Ich glaube hier muss ich deutlich weiter ausholen: Hogwarts ist eine Zauberschule in England. Vor beinahe 20 Jahren herrschte dort, in England, das absolute Chaos, weil ein dunkler Magier namens", es viel ihm schwer den Namen auszusprechen, „Lord Voldemort versuchte die Macht an sich zu reißen. Er scheiterte, weil sein Todesfluch an einem Jungen Zauberer, der damals ein Jahr alt war, nicht funktionierte. Harry Potter lebt immer noch und niemand, zumindest wir nicht, weiß warum. Es war das erste und einzige Mal, dass ein solcher Zauber nicht funktionierte. Vor etwas mehr als 4 Jahren, kam der Zauberer zurück. Mithilfe des Blutes des jungen Potters durch einen mächtigen, dunklen Zaubertrank. Harry Potter entkam erneut. Lord Voldemort hat daraufhin binnen einer Nacht das ganze Muggel- und Zaubererengland gleichgeschaltet. Er tötete Premierminister, Königin, Zaubereiminister und tausende anderer Zauberer und Muggel. Natürlich alles mithilfe seiner Dienerschaft. Dies sind ebenfalls dunkle Magier, die sich die Todesser nennen. Wie du weißt, gibt es in Deutschland ebenfalls einen Ableger davon.

Um den mächtigen Zauberer, manche sagen sogar, den Mächtigsten Zauberer des Planeten, Albus Dumbledore und den Jungen der noch lebt, scharten sich noch in dieser roten Nacht, Rebellen. Diese verschanzen sich seitdem in Hogwarts. Dieses Schloss ist geschützt durch uralte Schutzzauber und so versucht der dunkle Lord seit Jahren es einzunehmen. Doch außer einer Belagerung brachte er es noch nicht zustande.

Dass Leben in Hogwarts soll dem einer eigenen Gesellschaft gleichen. Es gibt Berufe und Aufgaben, im und rund um das Schloss aber auch außerhalb.

Wir wären also keineswegs außer Gefahr, aber doch sicherer als hier.", erzählte Christian alle nötigen Details. Es war wirklich umfassend, aber nicht zu lang.

Hammad schien viel zu Denken und Verarbeiten. Julian verstand das.

„Gibt es dort denn auch einen Beruf, den ich ausüben kann um zu helfen?", fragte er. Julian zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Das können wir dir nicht sagen. Aber wir können es hoffen und nachschauen gehen.", antwortete Christian erneut.

Hammad nickte. Julian lächelte. Christian war zufrieden. Er hoffte, dass seine Vermutung stimmte.

 _Schneider würde seinen Job hier verlieren. Das konnte Grindelwald nicht tolerieren nach dem, was in Trier passierte. Vielleicht kommt er nach England._

Christian traute es sich aber nicht, Julian davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Zu groß würden seine Hoffnungen und Rachegedanken werden.


	10. Kapitel 10 - Bli Bla Blubb

Bli bla Blubb

Als der Fisch endlich fertig war, genossen sie es, einmal etwas anderes zu essen, als ihr gewöhnliches Brot. Sie überlegten einige Zeit, wie sie Hammads Familie ein Lebenszeichen geben konnten, doch sie kamen zum Schluss, das man dafür am besten die Muggelpost aus einem anderen Land, möglicherweise Frankreich, nutzte.

„Christian, eigentlich wollten wir die Animagusverwandlung die nächsten Monate durchführen. Das wird ja jetzt nichts mehr.", merkte Julian nach ihrer Postdiskussion an.

Christian nickte: „Ja, leider. Aber das hier geht vor."

„Was ist das?", fragte Hammad ganz Beiläufig.

„Die erste Animagusverwandlung ist ein langer Prozess. Zaubertränke, kombiniert mit Verwandlungsmagie, Zauberkunst und ein großer Haufen Glück. Anschließend kann man sich in ein Tier verwandeln. Mit normaler Zauberkunst geht dies temporär auch, aber als Animagus gibt es keine Terminierungen.", erklärte Christian. Julian war sich sicher, dass sein Freund während dem Reden sicherlich 80 Prozent seines Mundinhalts verloren hat. Manieren hatte sie schon lange abgelegt.

Nach dem Essen gingen Julian und Hammad zum Schwimmen an den See. Christian blieb am Lager zurück um etwas nachzudenken. Es war nicht Julians Art, jetzt schon über Hogwarts nachzudenken. Er hingegen machte sich schon seit einem Tag Gedanken, wie sie nach England kommen sollten, aber vor allem nach Hogwarts. Selbst wenn sie das versteckte Schloss finden sollten, können sie dort sicherlich nicht einfach hereinspazieren. Sogar wenn es keinen Schutzzauber dafür gab, würden sie angegriffen werden. Christian kramte in seiner Tasche, in der Hoffnung einen Joint zu finden. Er brauchte jetzt Weed. Vielleicht fiele ihm dann etwas ein.

Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche, doch er hatte kein Gras dabei. Stattdessen fand er etwas anderes, kleineres darin. Ein kleines Stück Papier. Dieser Lupin gab ihm dieses Papier ganz beiläufig, bevor sie die Ehrenloge verlassen hatten. Christian sah es sich genau an. Es war ein wirklich kleines, weißes Blatt Papier. Kurz überlegte er zu prüfen ob es eine magische Wirkung hat, aber manche Gegenstände verloren diese wenn man danach prüfte.

Also blieb Christian nichts andres übrig, als das Stück Papier gelangweilt anzustarren. Nach einigen Momenten legte er es auf den Boden, weiler ins Schlafzimmer Gras holen ging.  
Auf seinem Rückweg, nahm er sich im Recherchebereich einen Stift mit.

Den Joint machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Feuer an. Das Papier lag immer noch neben den lodernden Holzscheiten. Julian kam gerade nass vom See gestapft. Als er Christian erblickte rief er: „Christian komm.".

„Komm du mal bitte her.", antwortete er gerade so laut, das es Julian verstand. Der blickte etwas missmutig drein, akzeptierte aber auch und lief zu Christian.

„Was los?", fragte er, als er etwas näher war.

„Ich will nach England solange es noch Sommer ist. Wir brauchen eine Idee wie wir Hogwarts kommen, denn die werden uns sicher nicht durch ihre Schutzzauber lassen. Das einzige was ich hab, ist dieses Stück Papier.", sprach er und hielt das weiße Stück Papier in der Hand.

„Keine Ahnung. Darum kümmern wir uns morgen.", zuckte Julian mit den Achseln und drehte sich schon wieder um.

„Nein. Jetzt.", erwiderte Christian.

Jetzt war Julian richtig sauer. Er mochte es nicht, etwas gegen seinen eigenen Willen zu machen. Er schritt auf Christian zu, entriss ihm das Stück Papier.

„Lass mich raten. Du traust dich nicht den „Magie aufspüren" Zauber zu prüfen ob das Ding verzaubert ist. Dann helf ich dir.", wütete Julian. Christian sah ihn entsetzt an. Sein Mitstreiter lies das Papier in das Feuer fallen und zerstörte es damit. Dies dachte er zumindest. Aber entgegen seiner Erwartung brannte es nicht. Julian zog es mit dem Zauberstab wieder zurück und ließ es ins Gras ab.

Es verglühte den Boden auf dem es lag. Leichte Rauchschwaden begannen sich zu bilden.

„Die Frage wäre damit abgehakt. Schreib mal was drauf.", lächelte ihn Julian höhnisch an. Christian ärgerte sich, dass er daran selber nicht gedacht hat. Starke Magie schützt sich oftmals selber oder wird geschützt.

„Nein, was machen wir wenn es eine Art magische Eintrittskarte ist.", gab er zu bedenken.

„Dann haben sie eben ein Autogramm von uns darauf.", grinste sein Freund mittlerweile deutlich besser gelaunt zurück. Er hob das immer noch warme Blatt auf, griff nach dem Stift neben Christian, lies es ohne Zauberstab in die Luft gleiten und schrieb darauf:

 _Bli bla blubb._

„Toll, wenn das jetzt funktioniert denken die, du bist ein 3 Jähriger Autist.", antwortete Christian ärgerlich. Ihn nervte Julians Art in solchen Situationen.

„Dann hoff das es nicht klappt. Oder vielleicht doch?", grinste Julian immer noch zurück. Auf dem Blatt tat sich nichts. Dann muss es wohl eine Eintrittskarte oder ähnliches sein.

Julian wollte gerade Christian die Karte zurückgeben, als er aus dem Augenwinkel neue Schrift darauf erkannte.

„Christian Schau. Da passiert was.", rief er aufgeregt zu seinem abgelenktem Kumpanen. Jetzt fand er es auch interessant.

Christian sprang auf und lief neben Julian. Er schaute ihm über die Schulter.

 _Sirius, wir haben doch entschieden wir benutzen diese Pager nicht mehr, weil Remus seinen abgegeben hatte und die die ihn erhalten haben, tot sind. Außerdem sollst du deinen verdammten Namen drunter schreiben._

 _-Arthur_

Julian grinste. Dieser Sirius musste jemand mit Humor sein. Er fragte sich ob dieser Arthur und dieser Sirius in Hogwarts lebten. Schrieben sie gerade mit anderen Widerstandskämpfern? Dachten sie alle sie seien tot? Für Potter und die anderen beiden musste es so ausgesehen haben.

 _Also wirklich. Diese wertvollen Werkzeuge für so etwas zu benutzen. Bitte unterlasst das doch endlich. Wir haben Leute im Außeneinsatz, die dieses Mittel wirklich brauchen. Was denken die sich über euch dumme Bengel und eure Ernsthaftigkeit._

 _-Minerva_

Langsam erschien dieser Schriftzug, als wenn er in Echtzeit geschrieben wurde, darunter.

„Außeneinsatz. Das ist Hogwarts, Julian. Wir reden mit ihnen!", rief Christian. Er fiel Julian um den Hals. Anscheinend hatte sich Christian darüber schon lange den Kopf zerbrochen.

„Minerva, Minerva, ...", fing Julian an, „der Name sagt mir etwas...".

„Minerva, hmmm... McGonnagal!", viel es Julian wieder ein , „Co-direktorin, Animagus, Verwandlungsmeisterin. Geniale Zauberin."

Julian lächelte. Ja, daher kannte er diesen Namen.

„Sollen wir uns für diesen Sirius ausgeben?", fragte Julian mit einem Lächeln. Christian schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das könnten sie nun wirklich nicht tun.

Christian fragte sich aber auch, was sie nun schreiben könnten. Sie müssten sich zu erkennen geben, aber er wollte eigentlich sicher sein, das er wirklich mit Hogwarts sprach.

„Ich weiß was wir schreiben. Gib her.", sagte Christian und nahm sich das Blatt. Julian fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab, sodass es auch für seinen Freund schwebte.

Als Christian mit schreiben begann, sah sich Julian um. Hammad kam gerade lächelnd vom See. Er lief auf sie zu.

Als Julian auf das Blatt blinkte, sah er das Christian fast fertig war.

 _Dumme Bengel stimmt wohl, Miss McGonnagal. Leider halten wir das Sirius-Shaming (wer auch immer das ist) für, in diesem Fall, unangebracht. Der gute Herr hat sicherlich eine gebührende Entschuldigung verdient._

 _Ebenfalls muss ich zugeben das es mich und meine entzückende Begleitung enttäuscht das sie an unserem Können so sehr zweifeln uns für tot zu halten, wenn unsere Feinde noch leben._

 _Wir würden uns womöglich eurer Bewegung anschließen wollen. Vorerst würde ich aber gerne von Ihnen wissen, wie viele Todesser im Raum waren, als wir mit ihren Mitgliedern zusammen stießen. Gerne können sie uns nach der Antwort auch eine Frage stellen, um unsere „Echtheit" zu prüfen. Mein Englisch ist etwas eingerostet, aber ich hoffe verständlich._

 _-HoD_

„Perfekt, dann warten wir mal ab.", sagte Julian nach dem lesen. Er klopfte Christian auf die Schulter.

Recht schnell erschien eine Antwort:  
 _Ich überlegt doch nicht wirklich diese Monster aufzunehmen?_

 _-Molly_

„Charmant. Wie immer werden wir geliebt und verehrt.", redete Christian vor sich hin.

„Wie immer...", gab ihm Julian recht.

 _Molly bitte!_

 _Wir stehen auf der gleichen Seite wie sie. Nur die Mittel sind anders. Es waren 3 Todesser im Raum. Poll unter dem Imperius-, und zwei Ohnmächtige._

 _-Remus_

Julian nickte und lächelte Christian an. Dieser zeigte wieder auf das Blatt wo erneut ein Schriftzug erschien.

 _Welche Haarfarbe trug ich?_

 _-Tonks_

Das war dann wohl ihre Frage. Christian dachte kurz nach, war sich dann aber sicher. Schwarz. Aber warum fragte sie das. Wechselte sie so oft ihre Haarfarbe?

 _Recht kurz, schwarz._

 _-JdT_

Kurze Zeit kam keine Antwort mehr, bis wieder ein paar Zeichen auftauchten:

 _:-D_

 _-Tonks_

Kurz darauf fing wieder jemand an zu schreiben.

 _Ich fasse es nicht. Wie könnt ihr mit ihnen so schreiben? Ich habe viel mehr von dir erwartet, Tonks. Das sind Massenmörder!_

 _-Molly_

„Immer noch Charmant.", nuschelte Christian vor sich hin, als in roter Schrift ein neuer Schriftzug erschien.

 _Hallo Julian und Christian. Franz Heinrich hat mir viel über euch erzählt. Sehr viel._

Hier machte der Schreiber eine kurze Pause. Julian wunderte sich woher die Person ihre Namen kannte. Er kam zum Schluss, dass es nicht so schwer war. Die Todesser kannten sie seit der Ermordung von Christians Eltern auch. Er war mehr als interessiert an dem, was geschrieben würde.

 _Einer der beiden, sehr wissbegierig, talentiert. Der andere ebenfalls talentiert, ohne es auch nur einmal im Unterricht zu zeigen. Unfassbare Duellfähigkeiten, weit über dem Niveau eines 7. Klässlers Hogwarts mit starkem Interesse an der schwarzen Magie. Wobei das beide betrifft._

Wieder stoppte der Schreiber. Es war eine sehr schöne Schrift. Julian wurde bewusst, dass ihr alter Lehrer, schon immer seine Tarnung durchschaut hat. Aber warum wurde Julian dann nie bestraft?

Christian war geschockt. Das Geschriebene überraschte ihn sehr. Mit wem schrieben sie und woher wusste diese Person so viel über sie? Es wunderte ihn auch, dass der Schriftzug rot war und niemand darüberschrieb, beziehungsweise anfing etwas Eigenes zu schrieben. Denn dieser Schreiber ließ sich unfassbar viel Zeit.

 _Wäre der dunkle Lord nicht zurückgekehrt, hätten wir uns vor 4 Jahren schon getroffen. Ihr beide hättet Hogwarts zu eurem fünftem Schuljahr besucht._

Wie oft wollte der Schreiber noch Neuinformationen fallen lassen. Sie hätten Hogwarts besucht? Julian fragte sich unfreiwillig, was jetzt wohl mit ihnen wäre, wenn sie vor fünf Jahren nach Hogwarts gelangt wären. Wären sie immer noch dort?

 _Ich muss Remus korrigieren. Es waren, zumindest laut der Rune am Arm eines von euch Beiden, 4 Todesser im Raum._

Der Fremde besaß auch große Kenntnisse über die alten Runen, denn sonst wüsste er nicht, dass dies eine Lokalisierrune war. Wenn er das wusste, musste er nur noch eins und eins Zusammenzählen. Warum sollte jemand wie sie, sonst eine Rune, die magische Signaturen lokalisiert, besitzen.

 _Ihr habt hier in Hogwarts einige Fans, die euch gerne begrüßen würden. Deutlich mehr unserer Mitstreiter sind aber extremst kritisch euch gegenüber. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, das ich ebenfalls eher zu dieser Gruppe gehöre. Da ich aber weder den Willen eurer Unterstützer, wie auch den meines alten Freundes Franz untergraben will, schlage ich ein unverbindliches Treffen in unserem Savehouse in London vor. Ob ich selbst anwesend sein werde, weiß ich nicht. Weitere Fragen werden euch sicher die Anderen beantworten können. Ich bin ab jetzt verhindert._

 _-Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore_

Julian erstaunte als er den Namen sah. Natürlich. Nur dieser Mann konnte all dies von Heinrich und Hogwarts gleichzeitig wissen. Denn dieser Mann verband beides miteinander. Dumbledore war gegen sie. Damit haben die beiden eigentlich gerechnet, aber es verletzte Julian komischerweise trotzdem.

Hammad las die texte interessiert aber lautlos mit. Als er damit fertig war, traute auch er nichts zu sagen.

Erst einige Stunden später entschied Christian zu antworten. Er nahm den Stift und schrieb:

 _Hallo. Gerne nehmen wir ihre unverbindliche Einladung an. Ich möchte sie aber informieren das uns ein Muggel zu diesem Gespräch begleiten wird, denn es dreht sich genau so um seine Aufnahme wie die unsere. Des Weiteren wäre ich sehr dankbar, wenn sie uns ihren Entscheidungsfindungsprozess erläutern könnten, damit wir uns auf das Treffen vorbereiten können. Außerdem möchte ich hiermit noch ganz deutlich betonen, das wir unsere Zauberstäbe stetig bei uns behalten werden. Mr. Lupin kann sicher bezeugen, das wir nicht jeden Unbekannten umbringen. Miss Tonks und der liebe Mr. Potter ebenfalls._

 _-Christian_

Auch sie mussten jetzt etwas auf eine Antwort warten, aber sie kam nach mehr als einer halben Stunde.

 _Wenn dieser Muggel zu eurer Gruppe gehört, müssen wir ihn genau so wie euch befragen. Wie gerade schon angedeutet ist es eine Art Befragung. Unsere Gemeinschaft wird eine ungerade Zahl an Personen wählen, die zu diesem Treffen erscheinen. Diese sind wahlberechtigt. Sie werden euch fragen stellen, zu eurer Person, zu euren Beweggründen, zu eurer Vergangenheit. Aber auch zu den Gründen warum ihr euch anschließen wollt. Eure Zauberstäbe werdet ihr genau so in der Hand behalten wie wir. Ich bin mir sicher, das weder wir, noch ihr, sie benutzen müssen._

 _-Remus_

Dieser Remus Lupin schien ihnen sehr aktiv antworten zu wollen. Julian mutmaßte, das er wie auch diese Tonks zu ihren Unterstützern gehörten. Sie schienen damals schon sehr aufgeschlossen. Unweigerlich musste Julian sich fragen ob auch Potter eine Stimme hat, oder ob er zu jung war.

„Christian, Potter hat noch gar nicht geantwortet.", stellte Julian fest.

„Ja, das stimmt, aber was solls?", antwortete Christian etwas verwundert über diesen Sachverhalt.

„Was ist, wenn er keinen solchen Pager, oder wie sie es wieder nannten, hat? Was ist wenn er zu jung ist, um Entscheidungen zu treffen und zu helfen? Ich will dort nicht hin, um eingesperrt zu werden und mir von Pseudolehrern anhören zu müssen, wie schlecht dunkle Magie ist.", erklärte sich Julian genauer.

Christian verstand. Das war tatsächlich eine Gefahr.

„Das muss geklärt werden. Wir werden dort sicherlich nicht in die Oberste Führungsriege geworfen, aber ich will dort nicht mein Dasein vor mich hinfristen."

„Sieh mal. Noch was wurde geschrieben.", bemerkte Julian.

 _Ich muss noch ergänzen das wir uns den Gebrauch von Veritaserum und Legilemenz vorenthalten, falls wir es für angebracht halten._

„Hoffentlich Legilemenz, dann können sie so lange angreifen wie sie wollen. Da liefern wir ihnen richtige Stusserinnerungen.", lächelte Julian zu Christian, als die geheimnisvolle Person, weiterschrieb.

 _Zusätzlich werden wir wohl noch einen Fähigkeitentest machen. Also auf welchem schulischen Stand Sie sich befinden. Des Weiteren werden wir, falls es sich wirklich um eine Aufnahme drehen sollte, besprechen müssen was Sie im Hogwarts Umfeld machen werden, sofern ihre Schulbildung abgeschlossen ist._

 _-H. Granger, Assistentin Koordination Hogwarts_

„Oha, Assistentin Koordination Hogwarts, beeindruckend. Schulische Bildung. Ich kotz gleich..", sagte Julian, „aber jetzt mal ernsthaft. Die haben ja so richtige Berufsbezeichnungen..."

Er beugte sich vor und schrieb eine kurze Antwort:

 _Vielen Dank für die Information Miss Granger. Ich hoffe der Gebrauch solcher Mittel wird nicht nötig sein, denn sie zeigen doch ein gewisses fehlendes Vertrauen. Ich hoffe das wir beim Thema Schulbildung ordentlich abschneiden werden, da wir, wie sie ja sicherlich wissen, alles selber lernen mussten._

 _-Julian_

Julian war zufrieden. Nach ganz kurzer wurde wieder eine Antwort geschrieben.

 _Das Veritaserum und andere Mittel werden benutzt weil, zumindest wenn ich von mir sprechen darf, ich Ihnen keineswegs vertraue. Des Weiteren bedeutet sinnloses morden und töten nicht, das Sie auch nur annähernd so etwas wie schulische Bildung erhalten haben. Eher gegenteilig. Ich, für meine Person, zweifel daran, das ihre Schulbildung auch nur annähernd der entspricht, die sie brauchen um bei uns als Freiheitskämpfer aufgenommen zu werden. Aber ich kann sie beruhigen. In allen Schuljahren (von der 1. bis zur 7. Klasse) sind noch Plätze frei und die Chancen sind hier deutlich höher aufgenommen zu werden._

 _-Granger_

„Was für eine Fotz...", schimpfte Julian.

Christian sah das Blatt verwundert an: „Die hat Temperament. Bin ich falsch oder ist das eine Freundin von Harry Potter?"

Julian nickte erbost. Er nahm den Stift zur Hand und verfasste seine Antwort. Christian blickte ihn wütend an. Julian würde sich auch etwas zurückhalten. Etwas.

 _Danke für ihre ermutigenden Worte, Miss Granger. Des Weiteren möchte ich erwähnen das das morden keineswegs sinnlos ist. Wenn sie wirklich dieser Meinung sind, dann kann ich Sie auch als keinen echten Freiheitskämpfer ansehen._

 _-Julian_

Julian hoffte das es so rüberkam wie es sollte. Er wollte jetzt diskutieren.

„Die kann sowas von froh sein das ich nicht den lieben Viktor Krum erwähnt habe.", sagte Julian lächelnd zu Christian.

Dieser schenkte ihm mit einem freudigen Lachen die beste Antwort die er geben konnte.

 _Sicherlich kann ich ein „Freiheitskämpfer" sein und das was Sie tun verurteilen. Dumm Menschen zu töten ohne Sinn und Zweck, sogar zu foltern, zeigt für mich, wie wenig Bildung sie auf ihrer „Schule" erhalten haben. Alles was Sie bisher taten war schlichtweg sinnlos. Sie erreichten nichts. Sie sind zwei kleine Kinder die Krieg spielen wollten und jetzt im Krieg sind. Nicht weniger, aber auch auf gar keinen Fall mehr._

 _-Granger_

Julian musste grinsen. Sie war wirklich zäh.

Jetzt war er wieder an der Reihe. Das würde seine letzte Nachricht diesbezüglich sein.

 _Ich hätte da noch eine Fragen an sie, bevor ich kapituliere und Ihrer Wenigkeit in jedem Punkt recht gebe. Stützt sich nicht Ihre Freiheit, ihre Hoffnung, auf eine ganz Gewisse Person, den-Jungen-der-noch-lebt? Ist er nicht sogar ihr bester Freund, Miss „Hermine" Granger?_

 _Ist es nicht auch so, das Mister Potter ohne uns tot wäre und damit ihre ganze Rebellion oder wie auch immer Sie es nennen mögen, vorbei wäre? Wie können sie trotz dieser Fakten behaupten, alle was wir Taten war, ich zitiere „sinnlos". Unsere Aufgabe, die wahrlich nicht war, Mister Potters Leben zu retten, ließen wir fallen, um eben dies zu tun. Deswegen fordere ich wenigstens etwas Vertrauen ihrerseits ein. Denn hätten wir es gegenüber ihren Kollegen nicht gehabt, wären sie ebenfalls wie die Todesser, durch meine Hand gestorben._

 _Zuguterletzt möchte ich noch zu Ihrer „Schule" kommen. Sie sind unfassbar stolz auf dieser Schule ausgebildet worden zu sein. Das freut mich. An ihrer Stelle würde ich meine Hochnäsigkeit etwas ihrem logischen Verstand weichen lassen, bevor ich antworte. Denn weder Tom Riddle, noch ein einziger Todesser, kamen von meiner Schule. Ihr tolles Hogwarts kann das leider nicht von sich behaupten._

 _-Julian_


	11. Kapitel 11 - Aufbruch nach Hogwarts

Aufbruch nach Hogwarts

„Morgen geht's los. Die Erinnerungen sind soweit verstaut, das Zelt ebenfalls. Wir sollten auch genügend Essen für die ersten paar Tage haben. Ein wenig Geld von den letzten Todessern haben wir auch.", instruierte Christian die anderen Beiden am Feuer.

Die letzten Tage gingen wie im Flug vorbei. Es war immer noch Mitte Juli, also lagen sie voll im Zeitplan.

„Hattest du nochmal Kontakt mit Hogwarts?", erkundigte sich Julian mit Joint in der Hand. Christian schüttelte den Kopf, währenddessen er in seiner Hose nach dem Papier kramte.

Als er es erfasst hatte, nahm er seinen Stift und schrieb:

 _Wir werden morgen nach England aufbrechen. Wir nehmen den Eurotunnel nach Kent. Können wir bereits die Adresse eures Savehouses haben?_

 _-Christian_

Sie mussten einen ganzen Shishakopf, selbstverständlich von Hammad gemacht, auf eine Antwort warten. Christian vermutete, dass die Bevölkerung Hogwarts' selbst nicht genau wusste, wie es ab ihrer Ankunft in England weitergehen sollte.

 _Das wird nicht funktionieren. Alle Eingänge nach England werden stark überwacht. Ihr werdet auf einem normalen Weg nicht ankommen können._

 _-Kingsley_

Julian hatte mittlerweile den Zettel in den Händen und begann schon eifrig zu schreiben.

 _Wir können zaubern?_

 _-Julian_

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher wo das Problem lag.

 _Solange ihr nicht die Gedächtnisse aller Todesser löschen wollt…_

 _-Kingsley_

Julian grinste jetzt über das ganze Gesicht.

 _Genau das war offen gestanden der Plan._

 _-Julian_

Sie wussten, dass dies keine perfekte Lösung war, aber alle magischen Reisemittel waren keine Option. Ihre einzige weitere Möglichkeit war per Besenflug. Aber sie wollten Hammad dieses ungewohnte Ereignis nicht zumuten.

Als rote Schrift anfing zu erscheinen wusste Christian, dass es aller spätestens jetzt ernst werden würde.

 _Nein, tut mir Leid, das geht nicht. Wenn ihr mit einem solchen Theater hier auftaucht, weiß jeder der Todesser, dass ihr in England seid und wo ihr hinwollt._

 _Überfliegt die Meerenge mit einem Besen. Anschließen treffen euch zwei Auroren in Ramsgate. Per seit-an-seit apparieren kommt ihr ins Savehouse und wenn wir euch nicht annehmen auch wieder heraus._

 _-Albus Wolfric Percival Brian Dumbledore_

„Also doch die blöden Besen. Tut mir leid Hammad, da musst du mit Leben. Dann reisen wir am besten auch schon mit den Besen nach Frankreich. Dann hat er sich dran gewöhnt und konnte über Land kotzen.", sagte Christian.

Hammad schaute etwas missmutig und nickte. So langsam wurde er sich der Tragweite seiner Entscheidung bewusst.

Der Abend verging wie im Flug. Julian und Christian kamen durch übermäßigen Mariuhana-Konsum auf ein Level des Rausches, bei dem man nicht mehr alles mitbekam. Hammad blieb wie immer, nur bei der Shisha. Ihm war klar, dass nur er später wissen würde, was die beiden den ganzen Abend gemacht haben. Die meiste Zeit saßen sie am Feuer und redeten über alle möglichen Dinge. Christian wurde im Rausch immer etwas redseliger, was dazu führte, dass er Hammad des Öfteren schon unschöne Details aus seiner Vorliebe fürs Foltern erzählte. Julian war die meiste Zeit mitleidig über sein Schicksal für immer Jungfrau zu bleiben, oder so unfassbar gut gelaunt, dass er eigentlich nur lachte. Hammad genoss ihre Art zu leben. Es gefiel ihm und barg immer etwas Neues. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass er den Jungs bisher kaum helfen konnte, wie besprochen, ärgerte ihn ein wenig. Ab und zu empfand er sich selbst als Last.

Mal wieder musste Hammad die beiden am Feuer wecken. Er schlief auf dem vorbereiteten Bett, was ohne Zelt etwas Abseits stand. Er ging am Abend zuvor, zwar nach ihnen schlafen, lies sie aber am Feuer liegen. Als er am zweiten Tag nach ihrer Rückkehr versuchte Julian wach zu machen, war der so sauer, dass er ihm einen Zauber aufhalste, welcher ihn Schnecken erbrechen lies. Nach wenigen Schnecken nahm er den Fluch zwar wieder zurück, aber es war ein prägendes Ereignis.

Sie standen verkatert auf und aßen den Rest ihres kalten gebratenen Kaninchens. Als sie alle restlichen Dinge eingepackt hatten, machten sie sich abflugbereit.

Hammad stieg zu Julian auf den Besen. Christian nahm die Tasche und hatte einen eigenen.

„Der Start wird am ungemütlichsten. Wir müssen schnell an Höhe gewinnen, halt dich gut an mir fest.", sagte Julian zu Hammad, bevor er sich zu Christian drehte und weitersprach, „wir fliegen gerade so in den Wolken. Wenn es Hammad nicht gut geht, müssen wir fix runter. Kannst du versuchen das Überfliegen von Städten vermeiden?".

„Ich werde es versuchen. Wir müssen los, wenn wir heute Nacht in England ankommen wollen.", gab dieser zurück.

Julian nickte. Beide Besen hoben abrupt ab. Hammad klammerte sich verzweifelt an Julian. Es viel ihm schwer, auf dem Besen halt zu finden, während sie in die Höhe schossen. Nach einigen Minuten des Bammelns, flogen sie schnell in die waagerechte und hielten ihre Höhe. Jetzt wackelte der Besen nicht mehr so viel und Hammad konnte sich etwas beruhigen.

Julian genoss das Fliegen immer mehr. Der frische Wind im Gesicht, ab und zu durch nasse Wolken zu fliegen und Hammad hinter sich lachen zu hören. Julian drehte sich zu seinem Mitflieger um und schrie: „Hammad, die werden uns bei der Befragung ein Serum geben, was uns dazu verleitet immer die Wahrheit zu sagen und nichts auszulassen. Es schmeckt scheußlich, also stell dich drauf ein. Die Alternative, Legilimenz, ist ein Angriff auf deine Gedanken, wie du sicher weißt. Um ihnen nicht deine privatesten Erinnerungen zu geben, hast du zwei Möglichkeiten. Eine ist zu versuchen deine Gedanken zu verteidigen. Du konzentrierst dich auf ihren Angriff, und wehrst dich dagegen. Eine Finte ist die andere Alternative. Du erschaffst dir jetzt auf dem Flug eine gefälschte Erinnerung. Am besten mehrere. Wenn sie dann angreifen, verteidige mit aller Kraft diese. Dann werden sie diese auch attackieren. Aber denk dran, dass du in dieser Erinnerung alle äußeren Faktoren einhältst. Du brauchst Ort und Personen, aber auch eigene Gefühle usw... Es sollte des Weiteren etwas sein, bei dem sie nicht denken, dass es niemals so wichtig für dich ist. Oder du verteidigst eine schon vorhandene Erinnerung, die nicht so wichtig ist.".

Hammad verstand das meiste. Er nickte Julians Worte ab und nahm sich vor, ihn bei ihrer Pause wieder zu fragen.

Nach etwa 7 Stunden Flugzeit verloren sie wieder langsam an Höhe. Die Besen hatten einen eingebauten Schmerzreduktor, was das Fliegen deutlich angenehmer machte. Sie landeten an einer verlassenen Bucht, direkt am Strand. Zu Hammads bedauern war es ein Kiesstrand ohne Sand.

Christian griff in den Beutel und gab Julian den Papierfetzen, während er ganz im Beutel verschwand um essen zu suchen.

 _Wir sind jetzt an der Küste Frankreichs. Sobald euer okay kommt, setzen wir über und landen in der Umgebung der Stadt. Wird jemand erscheinen den wir kennen, oder werden uns die Personen gänzlich unbekannt sein?_

 _-Julian_

„Hier, ich hab noch etwas Brot gefunden. Das andere Essen ist haltbar gemacht. Falls wir von denen wieder weggeschickt werden, können wir noch etwas in England bleiben.", sagte Christian als er, mit dem Kopf zuerst aus dem Beutel herauskam. Außerdem gab er jedem ein orangenes Vitaminpräperat, welches sie mit hinunterwürgten. Im Vorbeigehen warf er einen Blick auf das, was Julian geschrieben hatte und nickte.

„Wie lange wird es dauern bis wir wieder fliegen. Mir gefällt es hier nicht.", fragte Hammad ungeduldig. Er schien etwas beunruhigt zu sein.  
„Wie gehts dir dann erst in England. Dort herrscht seit Jahren der Terror.", antwortete Julian ergiebig als auf dem Blatt erneut Schrift erschien.

 _Wir hielten es für angebracht eine alte Bekannte zu schicken. Sirius und Tonks werden wohl kommen._

 _-Kingsley_

Christian lächelte unwillkürlich. Das war besser als eine Hermine Granger oder diese Molly.

 _Fliegen dann jetzt los. Ankunft in „t" minus 3 Stunden._

 _-Julian_

Julian preschte auf Hammads Schulter, der etwas erschrak, stand auf und sagte: „Los geht's. Essen können wir beim Fliegen. Es wird bald dunkel. Und ehrlich gesagt will ich nicht im dunklen gegen die Todesser kämpfen. Das ist unschön und macht keinen Spaß."

Christian war etwas missmutig um seine Pause trauernd, wusste aber dass es richtig war. Wenn sie im Luftraum Englands Todesser trafen, wäre der Tag besser für die Jungen als die Nacht.

Schnell waren sie wieder in der Luft und hielten ihre Höhe. Hammad ahnte aber, dass es deutlich höher war als bei ihrem ersten Flug. Er vermutete dass dies am Wind lag, der weiter oben nicht so stark schien, oder an der Hoffnung, ihre Feinde finden sie nicht so schnell.

In der Ferne erkannten sie einmal eine 4er Gruppe von Besenfliegenden. Julian vermutete eine Grenzstreife, die vor allem Menschen daran hindern solle, aus dem Land heraus zu kommen. Normalerweise würden sie sich eine solche Gelegenheit nicht zweimal geben lassen und attackieren, aber mit Hammad an Bord, wollten sie dies nicht.

Nach etwa 2 1/2 Stunden lugte Christian nach hinten zu seinen Mitfliegern und schrie: „Wir müssen runter."

Direkt ging er in den Sturzflug. Julian drehte sich kurz um. Hammad lächelte ihn an und so senkte er den Besen herab und raste Richtung Boden.

Nach zehn Minuten landeten sie auf einem Feld, etwas abseits der Stadt. Die Lichter der Kleinstadt waren größtenteils aus oder gedimmt, was dem ganzen Landstrich eine bedrohliche Atmosphäre verlieh.

„Man sieht direkt, dass Voldemort hier an der Macht ist.", murmelte Julian mit Blick auf die Stadt.

Christian schritt langsam auf die Stadt zu, wobei er den Blick nicht davon abwandte. Sie gingen am Bauernhof vorbei, dem sicherlich das Feld ihrer Landung gehörte.

Das große Landhaus lag ohne Beleuchtung da und außer ein paar Kühen, die sich regten, hörte man nichts. Nach einigen Minuten ohne Unterhaltung, wollte sich Hammad geradezu Wort melden, als sich Christian umdrehte und den Zauberstab zog. Julian neben Hammad schien es parallel zu machen, ohne dass die Beiden sich abgesprochen hatten.

„Apperationsschutz.", murmelten beide im Chor. Für sie hatte sich binnen einer Sekunde ein Körpergefühl geändert. Christian drehte sich zu Hammad und hielt den Zauberstab auf ihn. Julian sah zu, wie sein nicht zaubernder Freund sich in einen Hund verwandelte und etwas angestrengt versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Versuch ein Hund zu sein und fall nicht auf.", gab ihm Christian auf den Weg als er sich an Julian wandte, „wir dürfen keinen Leben lassen. Wenn sie wissen das wir auf der Insel sind ist unsere Tarnung dahin."

Julian wusste das bereits. Er hätte sowieso keinen leben gelassen. Todesser bleibt Todesser, egal ob in England oder Deutschland.

Als sie ein paar Schritte weiter gegangen waren, Zauberstäbe wieder weggesteckt lokalisierten sie gemeinsam drei Feinde. Einer lauerte vor ihnen, hinter einer kleinen Hütte, einer war rechts im Wald hinter dem hohen Maisfeld und einer verfolgte sie. Christian mutmaßte, dass es deutlich mehr waren. Ihre magischen Signaturen waren zu spüren.

„Was haben wir denn hier?", krächzte eine Stimme, die von vorne kam, „Zauberer, die trotz Sperrstunde noch unterwegs sind.".

„Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, doch wir dürfen unterwegs sein.", gab Christian im dunklen, tiefen Ton zurück, als er auf die schwer zusehende Gestalt zuging. Mit seiner Hand versuchte er Julian zu signalisieren, dass er ihm Deckung geben sollte.

Julian blieb stehen und schaute seinem Freund zu, wie er auf den Fremden zuschritt.

„Oh, tatsächlich, wo ist denn dein dunkles Mal?", lachte der Fremde zurück. Julian hörte auch vor ihm einige Stimmen mitlachen. Er ahnte, dass ein Kampf sehr unschön werden würde. Sie waren mindestens 2 gegen 6, in schlechter Position.

„Ich zeige einem Abschaum wie dir kein dunkles Mal, Vampir.", zischte Christian abfällig.

Im Wald, den Julian ab und zu beobachte flog ein roter Blitz. Kurz waren seine Augen gebunden, bis er sich losriss und auf den Todesser hinter ihnen blickte. Er sah ihn, ebenfalls Richtung Wald schauend an einen Baum gekauert.

Christian sah rechts von sich den roten Blitz zucken. Er wusste dass sich dort ein Todesser befand, doch der Blitz war zu unregelmäßig um auf sie zu fliegen. Der Vampir, der nur noch einige Meter entfernt war, dreht den Kopf zur Seite, um zu schauen was seinem Verbündeten passierte.

 _Das war dein Todesurteil._

Christian lies den Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel gleiten, hielt ihn auf den Vampir und dachte:

 _lenda pulsatis cordio_

Der bleiche Vampir merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er sah Christian verwirrt an und als er den Zauberstab erblickte, realisierte er, dass Christian die Ursache für sein Unwohlsein war.

Sein Feind zog den Stab, richtete ihn auf Christian. Er würde ihm gleich den Todesfluch aufhetzen, wenn Christian nicht sein Leben an der Angelschnur hatte. Er lächelte seinen Feind an und ließ ihn augenblicklich ohnmächtig zusammensacken.

Julian sah Christians Gesprächspartner zu Boden gehen. Jetzt wusste er, dass sie kämpfen. Er feuerte direkt mit einem Todesfluch nach dem Todesser am Baum, der wahrscheinlich den Blitz sah und deshalb noch ausweichen konnte. Geschockt sah er den Jungen an. Vermutlich hatte er nicht erwartet angegriffen zu werden, geschweige denn mit den Unverzeihlichen. Sein Feind machte nach einer etwas lang gezogenen Kurve kehrt und rannte davon. Gerade als Julian den Zauberstab hob um das Leben des Flüchtenden zu beenden, durchzuckte erneut ein roter Blitz die Luft. Er kam rechts vom Feld. Julian riss seinen ganzen Körper um und feuerte ins Feld, aus dem der Blitz kam, einen Schockzauber zurück.

Christian sah die Kumpanen des frisch ermordeten Vampirs in sein Blickfeld laufen und hastete hinter einen Baum in Deckung. Julian kämpfte ebenfalls.

Einige Zauber krachten hinter ihm in den Baum, jedoch wusste er, das kein lebensbedrohlicher dabei war. Sprengzauber waren die einzigen Zauber, außer Verwandlungszauber, die in dieser Situation bedrohlich wären und seine Gegner würden sie auf Anhieb nicht hinbekommen.

 _Desillusio,_ dachte er sich und wurde augenblicklich für andere unsichtbar. Er drehte sich aus der Hocke hinter dem Baum hervor, griff in seine Jackentasche und zog den Zweiten Zauberstab. Es waren 5 Feinde vor ihm, die noch keine Ahnung hatten, dass er angreifen würde.

 _Electrica Impulsa,_ dachte er was direkt die Beiden Zauberer die nah am Baum standen vor Schmerz zucken lies. Es hatte den gewünschten Effekt. Die anderen 3 blickten hastig zu ihren zwei schreienden Verbündeten, während Christian dem hinteren der dreien mit einem schnellen Genickbruchzauber, das Leben beendete. Der Zauberer links von ihm drehte sich instinktiv in seine Richtung und feuerte einen Schockzauber auf ihn zu. Christian blockte diesen recht schnell und steuerte einen Ast des Baumes neben dem Angreifenden, welcher ihn am Hals erfasste und in die Höhe riss. Sein Opfer zauberte nicht direkt und so entwaffnete Christian den Zauberer.

Gerade wollte er sich dem letzten Feind zuwenden, als wenige Meter neben ihm ein grüner Blitz vorbeirauschte und den Gegner voll in der Brust traf. Dieser sackte augenblicklich leblos zu Boden. Es war nichts zu hören, außer dem hecheln, der zwei am Boden liegenden Todesser, welche gerade den Stromschlag verdauten.

Julian war stolz auf seinen _Avada Kedavra_ Fluch über 30 Meter an Christian vorbei. Er lief auf seinen Freund zu, der den beiden hechelnden Todessern zugewandt war. Christian beugte sich hinunter und hielt einen der Beiden am schwarzen Umhang fest.

„Woher wusstet ihr, dass wir hier landen?", sprach er sehr dominant, aber nicht schreiend.  
„Na schön, dann eben anders. _Si numerus sit sensus"_ , zauberte Christian auf den Todesser, der am Boden lag. Dieser blickte etwas verängstigt drein. Christian schien zu lächeln.

Julian ging auf den am Boden liegenden zu, der schon das Gesicht verzog. Die Geräusche, die seine Füße machten, waren unfassbar laut für ihn.

„ _tacuere",_ flüsterte Julian der auf ihn zutrat und mit seinem Fuß am gefolterten hängen blieb. Der am Boden liegende krümmte sich vor Schmerz, konnte aber nicht schreien. Julian mochte den „Sinne vertausendfachen" Fluch in Kombination mit einem Stummheitsfluch.

„Ich frag dich nur noch einmal. Woher wusstet ihr das wir ankommen?", fragte ihn Christian ganz leise. Der am Boden liegende zuckte vor Schmerz, wobei er sich die Ohren zuhielt.

„ _sensus normalize; vox ludere",_ sagte Christian. Der junge Mann, der am Boden lag, fing direkt nach Einwirken des Fluches an zu keuchen: „Bitte, bitte, ich sag euch alles was ihr wollt. Ihr habt den Namen des dunklen Lords erwähnt. Auf ihm liegt ein Zauber, der uns informiert. Wir werden vom Ministerium für flüchtende Zaubererbeute bezahlt.".

„Okay", gab ihm Julian zurück, der ihn anschaute und dann zu Christian blickte. Dieser nickte.

„ _Avada Kedavra",_ sagte der junge Zauberer und seinem Stab entwich ein Todesfluch. Der Todesser, oder was auch immer er war, verlor einen schockierten Blick aus dem Gesicht.

Christian wandte sich der dunklen Straße zu um Hammad zu suchen. In seinem Rücken zuckte ein weiterer grüner Blitz, also wusste er vom Tod der zweiten Person. Er suchte Hammad, fand ihn aber nicht auf der Straße.

„Ich habe euren Freund. Weg mit den Zauberstäben. Wo ist sie?", brüllte eine Stimme aus dem Maisfeld.

Julian hastete sich herum und richtete den Zauberstab zum Feld.

„Komm heraus. Ich will dir in die Augen sehen, wenn ich dich umbringe, dreckiger Bastard.", gab ihm Christian prompt zurück.

„Wenn ihr mich angreift ist euer Freund tot. Wo ist sie?", schrie die Stimme aus dem Feld zurück.

„Meinst du ernsthaft, es juckt mich ob du einen Muggel umbringst? Sobald du das getan hast, knips ich dir die Lichter aus. Wenn du ihn als Geisel behältst, bring ich zur Not euch beide um. Ein dreckiger Todesser ist das allemal wert.", entfuhr es Christian. Julian wusste, dass es sein Job sein würde den Feind zu töten, wenn er rauskam.

Damit er durchgehend zielen kann, redete Christian auf den Fremden ein.

„Ich und ein Todesser? Ha, lange wurde das geglaubt. 13 Jahre war ich dafür im Knast.", gab der Fremde etwas ermuntert zurück.

Julian blickte etwas verdutzt drein. Er sah Christian an, der seine Zauberstäbe nahm und provokant auf den Boden fallen ließ. Er wies Julian mit der Hand an genau dasselbe zu tun.

Vertrauen war die Quintessenz ihrer Beziehung. Julian sah seinen Freund verwundert an und ließ den Zauberstab fallen. Mit einem klassischen hölzernen Klirren fiel er auf den Boden.

„Die Zauberstäbe liegen auf dem Boden, komm raus.", sagte Christian nun viel ruhiger. Zwischen den Maishalmen trat eine dunkle Gestalt mit langen Haaren heraus, die einen Hund am Fell packte und emporhob.

Der Fremde sah die Beiden verdutzt an.

„Wer seid ihr?", stammelte er.

„Julian und Christian, Sirius.", antwortete Christian ruhig. Der Angesprochene war sichtlich verwundert über das Aussehen der Beiden.

„Tonks…", realisierte Julian, „ist sie ein Metarmorphogus?".

 _Jetzt ergibt das Sinn..._

Sirius nickte stumm. Julian lächelte, bückte sich und hob den Zauberstab auf. Sirius griff nach seinem, wobei er dies nicht mit voller Überzeugung tat, sondern eher als Reaktion auf Julian.

„ _Enervarte"_ , sagte der junge Mann, mit dem Zauberstab auf das Feld gerichtet. Hinter ihnen im Feld ertönte heißeres Stöhnen und etwas schien sich zu Regen.

Einige Schritte später stand Tonks jenseits des Feldes. Im Gesicht hatte sie einige dunkle Spuren vom Feldboden. Auch ein Kratzer an ihrer Stirn war zu sehen.

Christian lächelte sie an. Wie konnte Julian nicht erkennen, dass es Tonks war. Sie hatte knallrote Haare, sah aber der Person von damals bestechend ähnlich.

„Ich glaube ein Sorry ist angebracht. Ich habe dich mit den Haaren auf die Schnelle nicht erkannt.", gab Julian kleinlaut zu.

Tonks schien das nicht gerade gut aufzunehmen und sah ihn böse an. Christian sah in ihrem, Gesicht jedoch, dass es für sie immer schwerer wurde ein Grinsen zu verstecken.

Dies schien auch Julian nicht entgangen zu sein und so setzte er nach: „Der Dreck steht dir aber auch unfassbar gut."

Jetzt war es unmöglich für sie, ihre Fassung zu halten. Sie fing laut an loszulachen, was die Situation unheimlich entspannte. Auch Julian, Christian und Sirius stimmten schnell mit ein, wobei Sirius den Hund fallen ließ, der augenblicklich anfing zu heulen.

„Ups, ganz vergessen.", lachte Christian vor sich hin, während er Hammad zurückverwandelte. Als der wieder in seiner menschlichen Form war, grummelte er: „Sehr witzig, wirklich."

Als sich alle Parteien etwas erholt hatten, ging Sirius auf sie zu und reichte Ihnen die Hand.

„Wollt ihr das, was wir gesehen haben in irgendeiner Form kommentieren. Denn ihr ahnt ja sicherlich, dass wir davon berichten werden?", erkundigte sich Tonks, während Hammad Sirius Hand schüttelte.

„Alle Relativierungen wären gelogen.", gab Christian wenig diplomatisch zurück.

Tonks lächelte etwas und nickte die Bemerkung Christians ab.

„Christian, wir schaffen die Leichen noch fort. Dann können wir weg.", sagte Julian zu Christian gewandt.

Als alle Leichen fort waren, griffen Hammad und Julian Sirius' Hand, währenddessen Christian mit Tonks reiste.

Innerhalb von Sekunden kamen sie an ihrem Ziel an. Sie standen in einem großen Raum, an den Wänden keine Fenster aber Wandteppiche. Im Allgemeinen war er sehr warm gehalten.

„Da drin sind die Vertreter der einzelnen Fraktionen Hogwarts.", fing Tonks an zu erklären, „Fraktionen nennen wir die Berufsgruppen, die es bei uns gibt. Die Internen sind alle Menschen, die rund um das Schloss arbeiten. Die Koordination organisiert den Schulbetrieb in Kombination mit dem Rebellionsbetrieb in und um das Schloss. Die Schuler sind reine Mitarbeiter der Schule wie Lehrer, aber auch die Schüler selbst, wobei diese erst mit 17 Wählen dürfen. Politiker nennen wir alle rebellionsplanenden Menschen. Damit sind zum Beispiel Einsatzplaner, Menschen, die recherchieren, aber auch Dienstpläne machen. Eben echte Politiker. Externe sind Einsatzkräfte wie wir, die auch außerhalb von Hogwarts tätig sind und dort auf Einsätzen unterwegs sind. Schilde nennen wir die Personen, die für die Sicherheit des Schlosses zuständig sind. Die letzte Gruppe ist die Leitung der Rebellion. Heute sind nur fünf der sieben Fraktionen anwesend. Schuler und Interne haben keine Abgesandten geschickt, aber anderen ihre Meinung nahegelegt. Alles soweit verstanden? Dann können wir rein gehen und das Gesehene kommunizieren. Anschließend würden wir vorschlagen den Muggel zuerst zu verhören, dann euch Beide zusammen. Okay?".

Christian war erstaunt von dem langen Vortrag, den die junge Frau hielt. Er nickte sie lächelnd an.

Daraufhin drehte sie sich recht zufireden um und ging in den Raum. Der Mann, Sirius, blieb ihnen noch zugewandt, lächelte sie herzlich an und meinte: „Ich hoffe ihr schafft das. Leider wollten sie mich nicht abstimmen lassen.".

Einige Minuten nach dem die Beiden verschwunden waren tauchte Tonks erneut auf und rief Hammad herein. Als dieser sie das letzte Mal angesehen hatte, blickte Julian zu Christian der nachdenklich dastand und sagte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir es schaffen werden."

Julian hatte dieselbe Einstellung, wollte aber ihre Stimmung nicht weiter verschlechtern. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam Tonks wieder raus und bat sie herein. Die beiden folgten ihr und kamen in einen sichtbar vergrößerten Raum. Auf einer Art Podest saßen fünf Personen, die auf sie herabblickten. Im Raum standen noch einige andere Menschen.


	12. Kapitel 12 - Die Aufnahme?

Die Aufnahme?

Die Person ganz links fing an zu sprechen:

„Mein Name ist Amelia Bones.. Ich bin heute der Abstimmungsberechtigte für die politische Fraktion. Hallo."

Die beiden nickten ihr stumm zu, währenddessen neben der Frau, der nächste anfing zu reden. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte Christian noch nie einen so vernarbten Körper gesehen und das obwohl er Julians kannte. Der alte Mann hatte sicherlich mehr Kampferfahrung als alle anderen im Raum zusammen:

„Ich bin für die Schutzbefohlenen Hogwarts hier, die Schilde, wobei ich persönlich auch extern tätig bin. Mein Name ist unwichtig.".

Als nächstes kam eine alte Frau die Christian aus diversen Büchern kannte. Ms. McGonngal fing gerade an zu sprechen:

„Mein Name ist Minerva McGonnagle. Ich bin Lehrerin für Verwandlung, in der Koordination Hogwarts tätig, aber heute in meiner Funktion der stellvertretenden Rebellionsführung. Hallo.", sagte sie mit ruhig bedachter, aber strenger Stimme. Die beiden nickten wieder, als sie zum nächsten Gesicht wanderten.

Julian überkam ein Schauer. Das war Hermine Granger. Herablassend sah die junge Hexe zu ihnen und zischte:

„Granger. Koordination."

Julian sah sie schief an und murmelte:

„Das letzte Mal war sie diskussionsfreudiger.".

Hinter ihm entfiel Sirius ein lautes Lachen. Als Julian sich umdrehte, sah er auch Tonks, die an die Wand gelehnt war, lachen. Schnell stellten sie die Töne ein, was aber nicht das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verschwinden lies.

Wieder nach vorne gerichtet sah er Miss McGonnagal finster drein blicken, ähnlich wie Hermine die ihn mit einem finsteren Blicken anscheinend töten wollte. Lupin lächelte ebenfalls.

„Wir sind schon bekannt denk ich. Hi, Jungs. Viel Glück.", sagte er immer noch lächelnd.

 _Den haben wir im Sack._

„Hi!", erwiderten sie seine Begrüßung.

„Miss Hermine Granger hat als Koordinationsverantwortliche den Plan dieser Befragung, ausgearbeitet. Anscheinend ist sie davon ausgegangen das keiner von uns heute nach Hogwarts zurückkehren will", fing McGonnagal an, während sie zu Hermine lächelte, „Wir fangen an mit dem Test ihrer Fähigkeiten. Diesen werden sie stellvertretend in ihrem favorisierten Bereich ablegen. Anschließend befragen wir sie, wobei diese Fragen auch etwas mit ihrem schulischem Können zu tun haben. Miss Granger möchte diese Befragung unter Veritaserum durchführen. Anschließend entscheiden wir uns. Ihr Freund würde bei uns aufgenommen werden, möchte aber ihre Entscheidung abwarten um sich zu entscheiden."

Die beiden nickten.

„Christian, sie fangen an. Was möchten sie uns gerne zeigen.", erkundigte sich die stellvertretende Leiterin ihrer Rebellion.

„Hmm, gute Frage, ich dachte nicht das ich den Luxus bekomme es mir auszusuchen. Verwandlung, Runen, Arithmetik kann ich gut. Duellieren sollte auch gehen."

McGonnagal lächelte und sprach:

„Konzentrieren Sie sich auf Verwandlung."

Julian ging einige Schritte auf die Seite, doch Christian winkte ihn heran.

„Sie wollen mit ihrem besten Freund Verwandlung trainieren?", schallte es entgeistert von der Verwandlungslehrerin.

„Ja, klar, das machen wir schon seit damals in der Schule. Wir hatten sonst nichts lebendiges zum üben, außer unsere Mitschüler", gab ihr Christian achselzuckend zurück.

Auf dem Gesicht der alten Frau spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Überraschung.

Christian verwandelte Julian in alle möglichen Tiere. Es war nicht sehr angenehm durchgehend den Körper zu wechseln und ihm wurde recht schnell unwohl. Als sein Mitstreiter eindrucksvoll gezeigt hat, das er Julian in alle möglichen Tiere verwandeln konnte, ging er über ihn in Gegenstände zu verwandeln. Julian war gerade eine Tasse, als McGonnagal ihn mit der erhobener Hand stoppte.

 _Oh bitte, lass mich jetzt keine Tasse bleiben._

„Haben Sie noch etwas auf Lager?", erkundigte Sie sich.

Christian konnte kaum einen seiner eigen entwickelten Flüche zeigen, denn es waren fast nur Mord- oder Folterwerkzeuge.

Deshalb entschloss er sich, seinen Patronus zu beschwören. Gerade als er den Zauberstab hob, schrie : „Wollen Sie nicht vielleicht ihren Freund zurückverwandeln?".

Christian sah ihr tief in die Augen und antwortete:  
„Der kotzt auf jeden Fall wenn er wieder in seinem ist. Ich will für ihn da sein können wenn ich ihn zurückverwandel."

 _Expecto Patronum_

Hinter ihnen lachte Sirius erneut laut auf, als aus Chrisitans Zauberstab ein gigantischer Patronus-Drache flog. Er glitt fliegend durch den gesamten Raum, bis er dann wieder auf das Verantwortlichenpult zuflog seine Geschwindigkeit verlangsamte und sprach: „Das war's"

Mit einem Lächeln lies Christian von ihm ab, wandte sich Julian zu. Er verwandelte die Tasse zurück. Sobald sein Freund die menschliche Form wieder erreicht hatte, wuchtete ihn Christian auf die Seite und nahm die Zunge seines Freundes aus dessen Hals. Julian erbrach sich laut aber auch schnell. Nach einigen Minuten war das Schauspiel vorbei und Julian setzte sich wieder hin, seine Hände immer noch am Kopf.

„Wie können Sie all das ihrem Freund antun?", empörte sich Hermine auf dem höheren Pult.

Julian hob den Kopf und fing an zu stammeln: „Schon gut..."

„Weil wir es nicht anders kennen, Ms. Granger. Wir trainierten immer miteinander und da gehören Verletzungen mal dazu. 3 Minuten kotzen ist da wirklich noch angenehm, wenn ich überlege was der Herr alles schon gemacht hat.", antwortete Christian.

„Julian, werden Sie heute noch in der Lage sein zu zaubern?", erkundigte sich die erste von links, Miss Bones

Julian hob den Kopf, immer noch kreideweiß um die dunklen Haare und lächelte matt.

Christian kramte in seiner Tasche und als er eine der Tabletten gefunden hatte, warf er sie Julian. Dieser schluckte Sie direkt und binnen weniger Sekunden stand er wieder.

„Eine letzte Frage noch, Christian. Wofür hast du die Runen am Arm?", kam eine Frage ganz von rechts, von Lupin.

„Das meiste sind Aktivierungsrunen. Diese hier ist eine Lokalisierrune. Sie lässt mich merken wenn Todesser mit der magischen Signatur des Mals in der Nähe sind. Eine ist meine Notapperation, damit ich schneller wegkomme auch in Stresssituationen. Ansonsten noch einige Schilde und auch momentan unbesetzte Zündrunen. Manche davon hat Julian auch auf den Armen, wie die Notapperation.", lächelte er zurück.

„Okay, ich denke das reicht hierzu. Julian sind sie bereit. Was wollen sie uns gerne zeigen.", fragte McGonnagal.

„Duellieren, denk ich.", gab dieser augenblicklich zurück.

Mrs. Granger lehnte sich gerade rüber zu McGonnagle die sie etwas erstaunt ansah und sagte:  
„Mrs. Granger möchte ihre Gegnerin sein. Sind sie damit einverstanden? Verboten sind alle Unverzeilichen. Ebenfalls alle Flüche die langfristig verletzen. Garantieren sie, diese Regeln einzuhalten?", gab ihm McGonnagle zu verstehen. Julian lächelte und nickte.

Er hatte Angst, denn würde er gewinne, würde sie mit nein stimmen, verliert er, würde sie nicht mit ja stimmen.

 _Schlechte Ausgangslage..._

Ms. Granger schritt die Treppe des Pults hinab, ging auf ihn zu und zog ihren Zauberstab. Anschließend sah sie ihm in die Augen und blieb zu lange stehen. Julian machte dann den Anfang, da er sich umdrehte und sieben Schritte nach hinten ging.

Als er sich erneut drehte, tat dies Hermine auch. Beide verbeugten sich gleichzeitig. McGonnagal stand auf, hob den Arm.  
„Auf mein Kommando.", sagte sie und lies den Arm kurz darauf fallen.

„ _Stupor",_ schrie Hermine währenddessen ein roter Blitz ihren Stab verließ. Julians Gegenzauber flog schon vor Hermines Zauber heraus und lies ihren Angriff direkt verfallen.

 _Legilimenz,_ dachte sich Julian, der ganz sacht versuchte in den Verstand seiner Gegnerin einzudringen. Wenn sie so überaggressiv auf ihn drauf stürmte konnte dies klappen.

Eine unfassbare schwere Aufgabe, denn der Feind durfte hierbei nichts seiner Anwesenheit mitbekommen.

Es war kein perfekter Einstieg in ihren Geist, aber aufgrund des Duells war er unauffällig. Er sah nun mit Hermines Augen, hörte auch mit ihren Ohren und wusste wie sie Angreifen sollte. Sein Körper wusste wo ihre Schockzauber hinfliegen würden, wann sie angreift. Er tanzte um ihre Angriffe, zauberte nur ganz selten um abzuwehren. Hermine rackerte sich immer mehr ab, ihr ging schlichtweg die Kraft aus. Seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Kopf schwächte sie sicherlich noch schneller.

Als Hermine noch einige Zauber gefeuert hatte, sah er sich gezwungen das Duell zu beenden.

Er griff mit aller Wucht die er binnen 2 Sekunden aufbringen konnte, Hermines Geist an und sagte _„Hallo"_.

Verwirrt versuchte Hermine den Angreifer im Kopf zu lokalisieren, als Julian herausschlüpfte, diesmal deutlich sanfter als der Einstieg und seinen Zauberstab hob.

 _Expilliarmus,_ dachte er. Ohne Kenntnis zu nehmen traf sie der Entwaffnungszauber und sie verlor den Zauberstab.

Hermine blickte ihn verwirrt an und hob ihren Zauberstab auf.

„Hermine, erzählen Sie uns wie er Sie besiegen konnte? Ich glaube das wissen nur sie.", sagte McGonnagle.

„Ich hab ihn angegriffen und angegriffen, doch er wich allem aus, als wenn er wusste was ich tun würde...", fing sie an, als sie dann fortfuhr, „er wusste was ich tue. Als ich dann müde war, überraschte er mich in meinem eigenen Verstand, sagte Hallo und entwaffnete mich."

„Eine interessante Duellführung...", murmelte McGonnagal., sichtlich am überlegen.

„Das darf ja wohl kaum als Sieg für ihn durchgehen. Er sollte sich duellieren!", rief Hermine deutlich energischer. Sie hatte wohl ihr Selbstvertrauen wiederbekommen.

„Hmm, hmm...", räusperten sich der Vernarbte Mann und Lupin gleichzeitig. Als der bereits bekannte Lupin mitbekam das sein Verbündeter sprechen wollte, gewährte er dem Vernarbten das Wort.

„Hast du etwas von seinem Angriff mitbekommen, Hermine?", erkundigte er sich, bei der immer wütender erscheinenden Hermine.

„Nein, leider nicht. Bis er dann Hallo sagte.", antwortete sie etwas gedämpft.

Lupin regte sich wieder und antwortete: „Ich bin kein Legilemenz-Experte, dafür bin ich darin leider viel zu schlecht, aber soweit ich weiß, ist das was er gemacht hat, aller oberstes Niveau. Hermine ist magisch unfassbar talentiert und hat nichts vom Angriff mitbekommen. Aber Mad-Eye wird dazu sicherlich noch etwas sagen."

Der Vernarbte schaute etwas missmutig und grummte: „In Hogwarts gibt es zwei Personen die auf diesem Niveau Legilimentik beherrschen. Dumbledore und ich. Er ist 19. Das sagt alles. Er soll gegen einen Auror kämpfen, diesmal ohne die Gedanken."

Julian nickte. Ja, noch ein Kampf war nicht schlecht. Professor McGonnagle erhob den Kopf und fragte ihre Bekannte die an der anderen Wand lehnte: „Tonks?"

Julian drehte sich um und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Die Aurorin lächelte, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Die haben mich schon zweimal deklassiert. Das dritte Mal schenk ich ihnen nicht so leicht."

„Ich machs.", hörte man eine trockene, aber sehr ruhige Stimme sagen. Von der anderen Seite hinter Hermine kam er ein schwarzer Mann, ziemlich groß.

„Mein Name ist Kingsley Shacklebolt. Bin auch Externer und dein Gegner, denk ich.", sagte er während er zu McGonnagalle schaute die nickte.

Julian lächelte ihn an.

 _Der sieht wie ein echter Gegner aus..._

Nach der standardmäßigen Duellettikette ging der Kampf furios los. Sein Gegner schleuderte einen Stuhl vom Rand des Raums auf Julian der ihn krachend zerbersten lies. Direkt kam der nächste Schock den er bewältigen musste. So brachte ihn sein Gegner schnell in die Position des Verteidigenden der die Angriffe seines Kontrahenten abwehrte. Da Julian Etikettenmäßig nur mit einem Zauberstab kämpfte, war es sehr ungewohnt für ihn, entweder eine Defensiv oder offensiv Position einzunehmen, denn mit zwei Stäben war beides möglich.

Als Julians Blick auf den Wandteppich viel, riss er diesen auf Shacklebolt nieder. Dieser brauchte zwar nur einen Zauberstabwich bis der Teppich wieder neben ihm lag, aber so konnte Julian aus seiner Defensivposition heraus und selber angreifen. Eine ganze Zeit schon konzentrierte sich Julian auf einen der zerstörten Stühle am Rande ihres Kampfes, während seiner Zauberstab angriff und abwehrte. Gerade als er einen Schock seines Gegners parierte, lies er die Stuhlbeine zauberstabslos an sich vorbeisausen.

Direkt hinter den Stuhlbeinen positionierte er lautlos einen Schock. Kingsley schaffte es noch den Stuhl kurzfristig abzuwehren, aber der Schock traf ihn direkt in die Brust. Julian wurde jedoch auch von einem Entwaffnungszauber getroffen. Kingsley musste ihn ebenfalls lautlos gezaubert haben.

Sein Stab viel zu Boden.

Julian hob den Stab auf und ging auf den geschockten Kingsley zu und sagte ziemlich laut: _„Enervate"_

Der Geschockte kam wieder mit einem Lächeln zu sich und ergriff Julians Hand die dieser ihm anbot.

„Hab ich dich wenigstens noch getroffen?", fragte der ältere Zauberer mit einem Lächeln.

Julian lächelte zurück: „Ja, leider…"

Professor McGonnagle erhob sich und sprach so laut das die Aufmerksamkeit aller wieder ganz bei ihr war: „Unentschieden. Danke. Dann gehen wir jetzt zur Befragung über. Stellen Sie sich beide bitte hierher. Ms. Tonks wird ihnen das Veritaserum mundgerecht servieren. Bitte konsumieren und anschließend zu uns aufschauen. Antworten sie den Fragen die an Sie gerichtet sind. Viel Erfolg.".

Tonks schritt daraufhin auf sie zu und gab ihnen einen Schluck Veritaserum in den Mund. Es schmeckte scheußlich. Sie standen noch nicht sehr oft unter dem Serum und waren daher nur wenig daran gewöhnt. Es fühlte sich so an, als wenn sie in eine Art Film fallen würden, bei dem sie nur ein Zuschauer sind. Ihr Körper würde zwar antworten, aber ihr Geist schien abseits dessen.

 _McGonnagle: Christian, ihr voller Name und Blutstatus._

 _Christian: Christian Rauch, Muggelgeborener._

 _McGonnagle: Julian?_

 _Julian: Julian, habe keinen bekannten Nachnamen, daher offiziell seit 7 Jahren Heinrich, unbekannt da ohne Eltern im Heim aufgewachsen_

 _McGonnagle: Warum wollen Sie sich uns anschließen? Christian startet, Julian danach._

 _Christian: Wir konnten Hammad nicht bei uns in Deutschland leben lassen. Der Ursprung der Todesser ist in England. Hier gibt es mehr von ihnen, also auch mehr zu töten._

 _Julian: Hammad konnte nicht in Deutschland bleiben. Grindelwald und Riddle sind hier. Die obersten 2 Namen meiner Liste._

 _Lupin: Wie haben sie damals unser Leben gerettet? Eine Antwort reicht._

 _Christian: Durch den Imperiusfluch von Julian auf Poll sind wir in einem Kellerraum eingesperrt worden. Dort haben wir unsere Zauberstäbe mithilfe eines Brechtrunks ausgekotzt und damit die Explosion vorbereitet. Wir haben alte Runen in die Ecken des Raumes und eine Rune auf den Boden des Raumes gezeichnet. Als wir dann einige Stunden später die Runen in den Ecken aktiviert haben, mithilfe der Zündrunen auf unserem Arm, verloren die Atome im Raum magisch ihre Eigenschaft zu schwingen. Die Rune auf dem Boden erhitzte den Raum durch freigesetzte Energie. Als die Atome durch die Runen die Schwingfähigkeit zurück bekamen, erneut durch einen Zünder am Arm, erzeugte sich die Druckwelle von selbst. Durch Aktivierungsrunen waren wir immun gegen Sie._

 _Um die Welle zu verlangsamen, teleportierte ich Luft aus dem Gebäude. Der Unterdruck verlangsamte sie, bis wir Harry und Tonks Arsch sehen konnten. Dann teleportierten wir die restliche Luft um uns herum in den Himmel. Der Unterdruck lies anschließend die Explosion rückgängig verlaufen und implodieren. Julian aktivierte einen lumos maximus Zauber, wodurch wir nicht mehr sichtbar über meine Notapperationsrune zurückapperierten und so vor den Teilen die auf uns zuflogen weg waren. Das war eigentlich unser Notfallplan wenn wir nicht an Schneider rankommen. Leider haben wir ihn trotzdem nicht erwischt, diese dreckige Ratte._

 _Hermine: Schämen Sie sich für ihre Taten? An diesem Tag starben 278 Menschen durch Ihre Hand. Julian bitte._

 _Julian: Nein, tue ich nicht._

 _Hermine: Warum?_

 _Julian: Jede Person, die Kenntnisse über ihre Denkweise hat und trotzdem nicht gegen sie kämpft, ist für mich ein stiller Unterstützer, was schon schrecklich genug ist._

 _Da diese Menschen aber freiwillig eine Rede dieser Bastarde anhören wollten, haben sie für mich jeden Anspruch auf Leben verwirkt denn mir gestatten sie es auch nicht. Für uns waren das einfach 278 Erfolge mehr auf unserem Konto. Leider auf Christians._

 _Moody: Wenn Sie den Befehl erhalten, einen bestimmten Todesser lebend nach Hogwarts zu bringen, würden Sie dies tun? Beide._

 _Christian: Ja, mit einer Ausnahme. Schneider._

 _Julian: Alle ausser Schneider, Riddle und Grindelwald._

 _Moody: Würden Sie die Unverzeilichen Flüche verwenden? Beide._

 _Julian: Ja. Ausser den Folterfluch._

 _Christian: Nein._

 _Moody: Warum der Folterfluch als Ausnahme?_

 _Julian: Es gibt angenehmere Alternativen an Informationen zu kommen. Legilimenz zum Beispiel._

 _Moody: Christian, warum würden Sie keine Unverzeilichen verwenden?_

 _Christian: Es gibt kreativere Wegen zu töten und schönere Arten zu foltern. Auch für den Imperius gibt es Alternativen, aber den macht so wie so immer Julian. Glaube das hat etwas mit seinem Legilimenztaltent zu tun._

 _Moody: Haben sie die Unverzeilichen schon einmal verwendet? Gegen einen Menschen? Beide._

 _Christian: Nur zu Trainingszwecken._

 _Julian: Ja, alle 3, wobei Crutiatus nur im Training._

 _Moody: Wie haben Sie mit dem Crutiatus trainiert? Einer._

 _Christian: Wir wollten uns auf die Schmerzen vorbereiten die auf uns zu kommen, wenn sie uns schnappen. Wir wissen das wir nicht einfach nur getötet werden._

 _Moody: Würden Sie für jemand anderen unserer Bewegung sterben? Beide._

 _Julian: Direkt. Unser Leben ist schon lange nichts mehr wert._

 _Christian: Selbstverständlich._

 _McGonnagle: Würden Sie auf schwarze Magie verzichten?_

 _Christian: Nein, niemals._

 _Julian: nein._

 _Hermine Granger: Wie viele Menschen haben sie getötet? Beide._

 _Julian: 36._

 _Christian: 14 plus die 278 von der Explosion ergibt 292._

 _Hermine Granger: Fühlen Sie Reue? Beide._

 _Christian: Nein._

 _Julian: Das Schneider wegen Potter überlebt hat, ansonsten nicht._

 _Hermine Granger: Würden Sie sich zum Beispiel Horkruxe erstellen? Christian._

 _Christian: Nein, solange es keinen bestechenden Sinn macht. Wir fürchten den Tod nicht. Er ist unsere Zukunft. Er ist unausweichlich._

 _Amelia Bones: Was erwarten Sie von Hogwarts? Christian._

 _Christian: Ein Dach überm Kopf, warmes Essen, einen Schlafplatz und nach Möglichkeit einen Raum für uns._

 _Amelia Bones: Was wollen Sie denn in Hogwarts gerne machen? Julian._

 _Julian: Todesser jagen und die unterstützen, die eben dies tun. Das letzte Fünckchen Freiheit bewahren und kämpfen bis zum Ende._

 _Lupin: Wenn Sie sich entscheiden müssten, zwischen dem töten eines Todessers, oder dem retten eines Mitstreiters, was würden Sie wählen? Beide._

 _Julian: Mitrstreiter._

 _Christian: Mitstreiter._

 _Lupin: Warum sind sie so versessen auf Jens Schneider? Julian._

 _Julian: Er hat einige Dinge gemacht, welche uns persönlich treffen und stark beeinflussten._

 _Hermine Granger: Was genau?_

 _Julian: Sehr prägende Dinge._

 _Hermine Granger: Warum hassen Sie ihn? Warum hassen Sie die Todesser. Was haben sie Ihnen getan?_

 _Julian: Sie haben unsere Schule auf Schneiders Befehl hin angegriffen. 42 Mitschüler und unser Lehrer wurden umgebracht. Unsere besten Freunde, elfjährige Kinder, meine Freundin Nadja… Er hat Christians Familie getötet. Seinen achtjährigen Bruder, seine Eltern, seine Großmutter alle. Dabei hat er es nicht ausgelassen sich an Christians Mutter zu…._

 _Christian: …zu vergehen. Er hat andere Frauen gefoltert, sie sexualisiert, sie erniedrigt. Sogar andere Todesser. Er ist ein Psychopath, ein Monster. Deswegen jagen wir sie, deswegen jagen wir ihn._

 _McGonnagle: Das reicht hierzu._

 _Amelia Bones: Was ist ihre größte Schwäche? Beide._

 _Christian: Hassgetriebenheit._

 _Julian: Zwischenmenschliches Verständnis und Zaubertränke._

 _McGonnagle: Ihre größten Stärken jenseits der Magie? Beide._

 _Christian: Kreativität._

 _Julian: Wille._

 _McGonnagle: Würden sie Hogwarts als Schüler, der, sagen wir 5. Klasse besuchen? Beide._

 _Christian: Nein. Zeitverschwendung._

 _Julian: Nein.._

 _Hermine Granger: Würden Sie in Hogwarts foltern? Christian._

 _Christian: Ja, gefangene Todesser um Informationen zu erhalten._

 _Amelia Bones: Christian, Sie sagten sie wollen einen eigenen Raum. Dafür?_

 _Christian: Nein, eine Art Trainingsraum. Foltern würde ich in den Kerkern._

 _Hermine Granger: Wie foltern Sie am liebsten?_

 _Christian: Nun, den Charakter oder Aussehen eines Todessers so verändern, das er sich in seinem eigenen Dasein nicht wohl fühlt. Homosexualität, in eine Elfe verwandeln oder ihn denken lassen er sei ein Schlammblut sind einige Beispiele._

 _Hermine Granger: Warum gefällt ihnen das?_

 _Christian: Der Todesser bricht durch das, was er als seine größte Stärke ansieht. Sein Glauben an eine festgeschriebene Welt wird dadurch erheblich erschüttert. Ich habe noch nie einen gehabt, der danach umgedacht hat, was mich etwas enttäuscht._

 _Amelia Bones: Wenn wir Sie nicht aufnehmen, was würden Sie stattdessen machen?_

 _Julian: Hammad überreden nach Hogwarts oder zu seiner Familie nach Pakistan zu gehen. Anschließend würden wir Jagd auf die Todesser hier in England machen. Da gibt es ja mehr als genug._

 _Hermine Granger: Konsumieren Sie Rauschmittel?_

 _Julian: ja._

 _Christian: Ja._

 _Hermine Granger: Welche? Eine Antwort reicht._

 _Julian: Mariuhana, Shisha, magische Koffeinpräperate, magische Heilmittel und seltenst Alkohol._

 _McGonnagle: Würden Sie innerhalb Hogwarts auch Kontakt zu anderen ihres Alters oder älter aufbauen, wenn diese es wollen? Beide._

 _Julian: Selbstverständlich ja._

 _Christian: Denke schon._

 _McGonnagle: Würden Sie diesen Bekannten, alle volljährig, den Rauschmittelkonsum nahelegen? Christian._

 _Christian: Ja, würde ich._

 _McGonnagle: Würden Sie im Falle einer dringenden Verteidigung im Rausch kämpfen? Julian._

 _Julian: Ja. Dies sollte aber nicht vorkommen, da wir sind im Besitz eines Rezepts sind, was den Rausch und die Folgen des Rauschs am nächsten Tag mit einer Pille „danach" vollständig löscht. Ein Gegenmittel._

 _McGonnagle: Abschließende Frage. Wollen Sie sich unserer Sache immer noch anschließen._

 _Christian: ja._

 _Julian: Ebenfalls._

 _McGonnagle: Danke. Tonks, das Gegenmittel._

„Ich denke wir können dann zu unserer Entscheidung kommen. Ich werde als letztes sprechen und die anderen vorlassen.", startete McGonnagle die schon mit ihren letzten Worten zu der Dame ganz links, Amelia Bones blickte.

Diese nickte und fing an:

„Als Politikerin fällt mir die Bewertung Ihres Falls nicht sonderlich schwer. Sie sind für uns zu gefährlich, zu kompliziert unter Kontrolle zu halten, eine tickende Zeitbombe eben. Ihre Fähigkeiten reichen eben nicht aus um all dies wett zu machen. Da die Internen und Schuler ähnliche Dinge gesagt haben, entscheiden wir uns für: nein.", gab sie ruhig zu bedenken.

Julian war enttäuscht, aber zeigte dies nicht nach außen. Er nickte einmal fürs Protokoll, dann blickte er zu dem Vernarbten.

Dieser hob seinen Kopf und sprach:

„Als verteidigender Part des Militärs müssen wir uns stetig um die Sicherheit von Hogwarts sorgen. Wenn diese beiden darin sind, ist sie eindeutig größer, als wenn sie davor stehen. Dunkle Magie hin oder her, sie hassen unsere Feinde und werden diese Meinung auch nicht ändern. Ja."

Das stimmte sie eindeutig freudiger. Julian sah Christian neben sich lächeln.

Als Christian dann an McGonnagall vorbei blickten zu der nächsten Person, verschwand das Lächeln sehr schnell. Hermine Granger war die nächste.

Julian neben ihm lies ein idiotisches Grinsen sein Gesicht erheitern, was Hermine eine Augenbraue heben lies.

„Sie sind gefährlich, unverantwortlich, ungehobelt, ungebildet, schlechte Vorbilder, charakterlich schwache Einfallspinsel, ungepflegt und frech. Aber das ist noch lange nicht alles. Sie sind vor allem eines, Mörder, die keine Reue zeigen. Sie foltern ohne Gewissen. Nichts auf dieser Welt macht es wert, sie in unserer Gemeinschaft aufzunehmen.", sprach sie laut, bevor sie den Blick herabsetzte und ihnen ins Gesicht lächelte, „also definitiv, zu 100 Prozent, ohne Zweifel, nein!".

„Fotz...", murmelte Christian vor sich hin.

„Wollen Sie irgendetwas sagen Christian?", erkundigte sich McGonnagall mit leicht nach vorne gelehntem Körper.

„Nein, aber ich.", sagte Julian laut, als er einen Schritt herrvortrat und halb vor seinem Freund stand, „Danke für Ihre offenen Bewertungen, Herr Moody, ja, sie brauchen nicht so verwundert zu schauen, ich kenne ihren Namen, Frau Bones.".

Julian sah den beiden in die Augen und nickte.

Sein Blick wanderte herüber zu Ms. Granger.

„Wenn sie das nächste Mal die Aufgabe haben, Menschen zu bewerten, dann machen Sie sich von vorneherein kein Bild von ihnen, ohne sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ich denke dann mach ich weiter. Hermine, ich weiß nicht ob du das weißt, aber auch ich habe gemordet. Ich habe auch schon die Unverzeilichen verwendet. Ich glaube ich spreche für viele von uns wenn ich sage, dass das fast jeder Externe schon gemacht hat.", erzählte er und schaute in die Runde. Einige der Männer und Frauen nickten. Moody und Shacklebolt gehörten dazu.

„Wenn ich eine bestimmte Person in die Finger bekomme, werde ich sie höchstpersönlich umbringen, komme was wolle. Für uns, seid ihr einfach nur zwei talentierte junge Mitglieder, die noch vieles lernen müssen. Ja", sprach er weiter. Julian hörte gerne zu. Lupin lächelte in ihre Richtung, doch Christian drehte sich um. Auch einige anderen im Raum lächelten die beide an.

Ein paar Meter hinter ihm stand Tonks an die Wand gelehnt. Sie lächelte ihn anders an, als Shacklebolt oder Sirius. Sie schien wirklich zu hoffen.

 _Verwirrend_

„Dann obliegt die Entscheidung wohl mir. Persönlich gefällt mir ihre Art nicht wirklich. Sie wirken sehr arrogant, selbstsicher vielleicht auch etwas hochnäsig. Ich weiß aber auch das diese Kälte, die ich spüre wenn ich mit ihnen rede, aus Ihrer Vergangenheit stammt. Diese ist wahrlich düster, düsterer als sie für zwei damals 14 jährige sein darf. Düsterer als die Vergangenheit vieler von uns, die deutlich älter sind. Trotzdem sehe ich in einer Rekrutierung ihrerseits ein zu hohes Risiko. Mein Vorschlag wäre gewesen, sie besuchen die letzten Klassen Hogwarts und gewöhnen sich so an unser Klima. Ich sehe aber auch, warum das nicht geht. Die Rebellionsführerin in mir, entscheidet sich für nein, aber die Lehrerin stimmt ja, da ich ihnen keineswegs hoffnungslose Fälle sehe, eher gegenteilig. Aus diesem Grund höre ich auf den Rat unseres Vorstands Albus, der heute leider verhindert ist, in dem ich sage,", sprach McGonnagall etwas zu heroisch.

Julian hoffte inständig auf das Wunder. Auch wenn sie wussten das Dumbledore sich schon gegen sie ausgesprochen hatte.

„wenn diese Jungen in ihrem Leben schon so viel Leid ertragen mussten, das sie zu solchen Mitteln greifen, dann sollte doch Hogwarts gerade für Sie ein Ort sein, an dem jeder graue Fleck, seine Farbe zurückgewinnen kann. Willkommen in Hogwarts, Julian und Christian.". Hermine Granger sah ihre ehemalige Lehrerin verwundert an. Auch sie hatte scheinbar nicht damit gerechnet.

 **Autor-Notiz:**

 **Hallo allesamt,**

 **ich bin nicht gerade ein Fan solcher Notizen, deswegen wird es auch nur ab und zu welche geben. Ich würde euch bitten mir eine Review dazulassen, da die Geschichte stetig weiter geschrieben wird und wir immer noch in der Einleitung von allem sind.**

 **Falls jemand Fragen zu den Charakteren hat, mögliche Plot-Ideen und so weiter, dann gebt sie mir in dem ihr mir per PN schreibt oder eine Review raushaut.**

 **Des Weiteren möchte ich noch anmerken das die Geschichte und vor allem der Hintergrund dieser bald richtig Fahrt aufnimmt.**

 **Also Reviews, Likes, Favos und Nachrichten dalassen. Ich brauch Feedback und wenns nur Flame ist.**

 **Euer Reesaldo123,**

 **Danke fürs Lesen ;)**


	13. Kapitel 13 - Erste Bekanntschaften

Erste Bekanntschaften

Julian und Christian freuten sich nur dezent. Es war für sie auch nur ein kleiner Schritt in Richtung ihrer großen Ziele. Sie schenkten sich gegenseitig ein Lächeln, anschließend Hammad. Dieser strahlte zurück und so traten sie vor und gaben den Personen die sie beurteilten die Hand.

Miss Amelia Bones blickte etwas verwundert, aber keineswegs sauer drein. Moody lächelte Julian an, als er weiter zu ging und ihr die Hand gab.

„Sie werden sich über ihre Zuteilung in Hogwarts wieder mit uns unterhalten müssen. Ich habe da ehrlich noch keinen richtigen Plan für Sie.", gab sie ihnen zu verstehen. Julian und Christian nickten. Als nächstes kam Hermine Granger. Anscheinend wollte Sie Julian nicht in die Augen sehen. Komischerweise tat es ihm weh, dieses Mädchen in seinem Alter so zu sehen. Sie war ehrgeizig, zu ehrgeizig, unhöflich und selbstsüchtig. Eigentlich genau das, was sie Julian vorwarf.

 _Sind wir so verschieden? Wahrscheinlich schon._

„Darf ich dich duzen?", fragte er ganz unverhohlen. Nun schien er sie völlig aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben. Sie nickte ein wenig und wimmerte einen komischen Laut. Julian sah seinen Freund mit einem _„verschwinde"_ Blick an, der diesem auch folgte und zu Lupin ging.

„Hermine, es tut mir Leid. Ich glaube das Problem war, das wir beide uns charakterlich ähnlicher sind als gedacht. Ich akzeptiere das du uns nicht magst und das ist vollkommen okay, aber lass uns dann wenigstens auf einer konstruktiven Ebene arbeiten. Ich möchte diese neue interessante Zeit nicht mit Blutfehden verbringen.", erklärte Julian. Reiner Eigennutz war schon immer ein Grundl, sein Schauspieltalent auszupacken. Durch ihren Job und ihren Eifer werden Sie sicherlich miteinander zu tun haben. Er wollte nicht, das Julian und Christian von Anfang an begutachtete werden und alles was Sie tun nach Fehlern abgesucht wird.

Jetzt richtete sie ihren Blick und sah ihm in die Augen. Dieser Moment war entscheidend. Hier musste er bestehen. Ihre Miene blieb ausdrucksloser als erwartet. Lediglich ihre Mundwinkel bewegten sich kurz zu einem leisen „okay".

Julian lächelte sie an und drehte sich dann weg.

 _Das wäre geschafft._

Er ging auf Lupin zu und gab ihm die Hand. Der Mann lächelte zurück und sprach: „Willkommen bei uns. Alles klar?".

Julian drehte kurz den Kopf zu Hermine, die sich mittlerweile wegbewegt hatte und dann wieder zu Lupin: „Danke, Mr. Lupin. Für alles. Ja, alles gut, denke ich. Warum wollten Sie uns so sehr?"

„Weil ihr talentiert seid und weil ihr mich offen gestanden, zumindest in manchen Charakterzügen, an alte Freunde erinnert."

Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte um zu Christian und Hammad, die gerade miteinander redeten, zu gehen, standen Sirius und Tonks neben Lupin und lächelten ihm zu. Sirius hielt ihm die Hand entgegen und er schlug ein.

„Das war eine ganz schon enge Kiste. Ich verstehe nicht wie man euch nicht aufnehmen konnte, nachdem was ihr für Harry gemacht habt.", sagte Sirius.

„Ich kanns schon verstehen. Man ist gerne voreingenommen und vergisst das die schwarze Magie eine Erfindung des Ministeriums ist. Moody sagte immer, der Grund einen Fluch zu benutzen, entscheidet über das Wesen des Zaubers, nicht welchen Fluch er benutzt.", sagte Tonks.

„Ich verstehe das ganze Thema so wie so nicht. Wie stellt ihr euch denn eure Rebellion vor? Wenn ihr kämpft, die 3 Leute von euch töten und ihr 45 schockt, gewinnen die ja doch den Kampf. Diese Unverhältnismäßigkeit geht nicht in meinen Kopf.", erklärte Julian seinen Standpunkt.

„Ja, trotzdem würde es sich für mich aktuell sehr komisch anfühlen, einen normalen Todesser zu töten. Vielleicht müssen wir umdenken, aber das geht nicht von heute auf morgen.", begann Sirius, „aber wir alle haben unsere „Schneiders", Feinde mit denen wir mehr offen haben, als eine simple Feindschaft. Lupin hat Greyback, ich Bellatrix, wir beide Pettingrew. Das sind unsere Erzfeinde."

„Dalahoff…", murmelte Tonks mit hasserfülltem Blick.

„Die meisten der Namen sagen mir zwar etwas, aber dadurch das sie nicht viel in Deutschland gemacht haben, kenn ich mich da nicht sehr gut aus. Ich werde mich da erst wieder rein arbeiten müssen, wenn wir bei euch mitarbeiten sollten.", gab Julian zu verstehen.

Lupin drehte seinen Kopf. Er hatte gerade noch mit Moody geredet und wandte sich nun zu Julian und den anderen.

„Ihr wisst noch nicht ob ihr zu uns kommt? Weil ihr nicht wollt, oder was?", fragte er interessiert, aber auch etwas erschüttert, „denn dann hätte ich auch nein sagen können."

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „McGonnagal sagte uns das wir ein erneutes Treffen in Hogwarts haben werden, um zu klären wo unser Einsatzort ist. Ich denke von unserer Seite war es offensichtlich was wir wollen und auch von der euren. Wenn wir bei euch eingesetzt würden, hätte sie das doch direkt sagen können."

Lupin nahm seine Worte gefasst auf und sagte: „Stimmt, das ist ein Argument. Ich rede nachher mit ihr. Ich wüsste nicht woran es scheitern sollte. In Hogwarts wollen die meisten Einwohner keinen Kontakt mit euch, von daher ist es doch nur praktisch wenn ihr etwas abseits von ihnen arbeitet."

Tonks stuppste den älteren Mann an. Ihre Haare färbten sich rot und sie sagte etwas wütend: „Du Schnarchnase vergisst Harry. Wie lange wollen er und Ron schon zu uns? Jedes halbe Jahr bewerben sie sich aufs neue und werden abgelehnt weil es eben Harry ist. Er ist eingeschlossen und jetzt sollen zwei andere gleichalte aufgenommen werden? Dann ist die Entschuldigung auf das Alter bezogen auch weg."

„Du hast ja recht, beruhige dich. Man sollte aber auch nicht vergessen das sie nicht Harry sind.", fing Lupin an, ruhiger zu antworten, „Harry ist emotional, liebenswürdig, ehrgeizig und loyal. Die beiden sind eher effektiv, brutal, schnell und talentiert. Das ist schwer zu vergleichen…"

Julian lachte. Diese Umschreibung gefiel ihm.

„Sirius, wann gehen wir eigentlich nach Hogwarts?", erkundigte sich Julian.

„Morgen früh denke ich. Heute Abend werden sicher auch schon welche gehen, aber ich vermute wir werden noch eine Nacht hier bleiben.", sagte der ältere Mann.

Christian kam gerade zu ihnen herüber und gab Sirius die Hand, der ihm gratulierte.

„Wo ist Hammad?", erkundigte sich Julian.

„Redet mit so einem rothaarigen über Autos und so…", antwortete ihm Christian gelassen.

„Arthur… ein großer Fan von Muggeltechnik.", murmelte Sirius.

„Du Sirius, darf man hier drin eigentlich rauchen?", erkundigte sich Christian.

Julian musste lächeln.

 _Endlich mal die wirklich wichtigen Fragen._

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Als er sich umsah blieb sein Blick an einem Gesprächskreis hängen, indem unter anderem Amelia Bones, Professor McGonnagal und Hermine Granger standen.

„Wartet am besten bis die erste Gruppe weg ist. Danach trinken wir sicher auch einen. Dann könnte ihr machen was ihr wollt.", gab er ihnen lächeln als Antwort.

Kingsley, der in der Ecke mit Lupin und Tonks redete, kam jetzt auf ihre Gruppe zu. Tonks und Lupin folgten ihm.

Als er bei ihnen ankam, sah er kurz durch die Runde. Scheinbar wollte er sich vergewissern das nur die richtigen Personen zuhörten. Christian und Julian waren sich schon abwenden als Kingsley ein schnelles „wartet" zischte.

„Jungs, wenn ihr Informationen über Grindelwald habt, dann gebt ihnen, wenn sie euch gleich sagen das ihr nach Hogwarts aufbrecht, als Antwort, ihr kommt mit uns. Einige hier seien bereits eure Freunde und sie wollen euch gerne Hogwarts zeigen. Ich kann mir so wie so nicht vorstellen das weder Hermine, noch ihr Lust drauf habt, zusammen zu reisen.".

Kingsley stierte förmlich in die Runde. Auch die anderen darin, Sirius, Remus und Tonks schienen aufmerksam zuzuhören.

Julian und Christian sahen sich an und wussten sofort was der andere dachte.

 _Nur zu gerne_

„Hammad bleibt dann aber auch. Er ist diskret und sollte gerade als Muggel das Schloss mit uns zusammen sehen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, das er danach noch oft außerhalb des Geländes sein wird.", merkte Christian an.

Kingsley nickte.

„hm, hmm, Mister Rauch und Mister, nun ja, ihr zwei eben, kommt mit. Wir gehen nach Hogwarts.", diktierte Hermine Granger etwas zu laut und zu dominant.

„Können wir bei Remus, Tonks und Sirius bleiben? Sie würden uns gerne morgen das Schloss zeigen und uns dann gerade mitnehmen.", sprach Christian.

Hermine Granger schien etwas überrascht darüber, dass die zwei wirklich Freunde haben. Sie schaute ihre Chefin Mc Gonnagall etwas abseits an, welche nickte uns sagte: „Remus, ihre Verantwortung."

Lupin nickte daraufhin und die meisten Menschen verließen den Raum.

Der Rothaarige mit dem Hammad gesprochen hatte ging an ihnen vorbei, würdigte Julian und Christian keines Blickes und sagte zu Remus: „Pass auf das Sie euch nicht umbringen. Aber achtet mir auf den Muggel auf. Bis dann."

Jetzt waren Julian und Christian gleichermaßen irritiert. Er schien sie eben gar nicht so negativ betrachtet zu haben, aber jetzt schon.

Remus bemerkte den Blick der Jungs: „Arthur ist ein klasse Kerl. Glaube auch nicht das er ein großes Problem mit euch hat, aber seine Frau ist Molly. Ihr wisst noch, die vom Pager… denke es war heute sein Job euch zu ignorieren. Auch Molly ist eine super Frau und Mutter, aber etwas voreingenommen."

Julian und Christian nickten. Hammad blickte schüchtern in die Runde, ergänzte dann: „Ja, er ist wirklich nett. Er will mir den Einstieg ins Zaubererhogwarts so leicht machen wir nur möglich machen. Jeden Abend will er eine Stunde mit mir über Zauberersitten und Dinge reden, wenn ich ihm eine Stunde etwas über nichtmagische Menschen erzähle."

Das stimmte Christian wirklich glücklich. Hammad war angekommen, so hoffte er jedenfalls.

Minerva McGonnagall, Hermine Granger, Arthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Amelia Bones und noch einige weitere Unbekannte gingen aus dem Raum heraus.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks und Kingsley würden ihre Gesellschaft für den heutigen Abend sein. Nach einigen Minuten einzelner Unterhaltung schrie eine weibliche Stimme:

„Endlich ist sie weg. Ich traue mich nie etwas zu sagen wenn sie in der Nähe. Ihre Lehreraura kann man förmlich riechen. Ich hol den Schnaps."

„Mach das Tonks, kommt wir setzen uns.", sagte Sirius an die Jungen gewandt, als er mit dem Zauberstab wedelte und eine Runde gemütlicher Sitzsäcke auf dem Boden erschien.

Hammad war erstaunt über die Leichtigkeit. Aus dem nichts erschien einfach die gemütlichste Lounge die er je gesehen hatte. Er fing an zu Lächeln und der Mann mit den langen Haaren neben ihm, Sirius, schlug ihm relativ fest auf den Rücken und gebot ihm mit dem anderen Arm doch Platz zu nehmen.

„Muggel sind so leicht zu beeindrucken. Ich mag euch.", sagte er über das ganze Gesicht grinsend.

„Ja, das ist alles noch etwas unwirklich für mich. Wie es wohl erst sein muss zu erfahren das man zaubern kann, als Muggelgeborener.", sagte Hammad, „Julian, Christian, euch ging es doch so?"

„Ja, es ist anfangs etwas verwirrend, aber wenn man dann merkt das man es wirklich kann ist es phänomenal.", erklärte Christian.

„Ich war einfach nur froh aus dem Heim rauszukommen. Ich war aufgrund besonderer Vorkommnisse so wie so nur eingesperrt, da war das Zaubern selbst fast schon Nebensache. Anfangs, jedenfalls.", ergänzte Julian.

„Kennst du deine Eltern wirklich nicht Julian?", fragte Tonks etwas zurückhaltend. Sie saß mittlerweile neben Christian im Sitzsack und schaute ihn an.

„Nein, leider nicht. Die im Heim konnten mir nicht Mal sagen wie ich zu ihnen kam. Das einzige was sie mir sagen konnten war, das ich irgendwann im Heim war, in einem freien Zimmer mit einer Decke und dem Zettel mit meinem Vornamen. Den Rest wussten sie nicht mehr. Ich weiß gar nicht ob Frau Persch noch lebt. Seit meinem 11. Geburtstag war ich nicht mehr dort.", antwortete ihr Julian. Es fiel im tatsächlich nie wirklich schwer über diesen Teil seiner Vergangenheit zu reden. Denn ihn vermisste er nicht.

„Oh, das tut mir sehr leid.", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Muss es nicht. Ich bin wer ich bin. Ändern will ich das Meiste so wie so nicht. Ich hatte nie Eltern und werde wohl auch nie welche haben. Gibt schlimmeres…"

Früher war es manchmal wirklich schrecklich ohne Eltern, doch mittlerweile konnte er gut damit leben. Natürlich wuchs er bei weitem nicht so behütet wie Christian auf, aber das machte ihn auch irgendwo aus, wusste er.

„Sirius, darf ich jetzt?", fragte Christian lachend, der einen Joint in der Hand hielt.

Der Mann winkte mit der Hand und sagte: „Nur zu."

Christian dankte Gott, steckte ihn in seinen Mund und zündete ihn an. Julian tat das zur gleichen Zeit wobei er vorher Hammad noch ihre Shisha aus dem magischen Beutel zauberte. Sein nichtmagischer Freund bekam große Augen, dankte und rauchte nach etwas Vorbereitungszeit gemütlich.

Mit ihren neuen Verbündeten redeten sie schon seit einer ganzen Zeit. Sirius hatte sie verlassen, weil er etwas mit Kingsley und Remus besprechen wollte.

Julian unterhielt sich mit Hammad über die Vorzüge von Orange und Limetten Shishagschmack da er diesen favorisierte.

Christian feixte mit Tonks, die neben ihm saß und ihn fragte:  
„Was ist das was ihr da raucht?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Mariuhana, Gras, Weed.", fing Christian an, „sind im Grunde Blütenblätter, die einen Wirkstoff enthalten der dich entspannen lässt. Je nach Sorte wirkt es aber auch teilweise einschläfernd, euphorisierend usw.. Es ist zu hundert Prozent natürlich und relativ ungefährlich. Eigentlich kann man sagen, ein Rauschmittel wie Alkohol."

Tonks hörte ihm interessiert zu und fragte anschließend: „Darf ich?"

Christian nickte und ihm entwich ein kurzes „klar", als er ihr den Joint gab.

Sie zog am Stängel und fing augenblicklich an zu husten.

„Oh, stärker als ich dachte.".

Anstatt, wie es die Meisten anderen die eine solche Erfahrung machen würden, Christian den Joint wieder zu geben, zog sie erneut ohne zu husten.

Christian nahm sich einen neuen aus dem Päckchen, denn er ahnte, dass dieser verloren war.

„So Jungs, wenn ihr noch was über Grindelwald wisst, wir wissen sehr wenig weil er nicht aus England kommt, dann sind wir ganz Ohr. Ich werde es mir merken", sagte Shacklebolt, der die anderen zwei Männer im Schlepptau hatte und auf ihre Ecke zuschritt, „Oh, alles verraucht hier. Was ist das?"

Tonks lachte laut auf und sagte: „Drogen der Muggel, Kingsley, wie ein Rauschtrank nur viel besser. Probier mal."

Die recht junge Zaubererin hielt ihm einen Joint entgegen, wobei ihr Arm schon leicht wankte. Christian musste unweigerlich lachen. Wenn Sie doch nur immer hier bleiben könnten. Sie waren zwar nicht genau wie Julian und er, aber sie waren aufgeschlossen ihnen gegenüber.

Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf und Christian glaubte so etwas wie „Jugend von heute" zu vernehmen.

Der junge angesprochene Mann griff in seine Tasche, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und sagte:

„ _accio_ Erinnerungsverzeichnis Grindelwald _, accio_ Erinnerungsverzeichnis ST."

Aus der Tasche hinter Julian flogen 2 Karteikartenkisten, zumindest sah ihr Gebilde so ähnlich aus heraus und landeten auf Christians Schoß.

Kingsley, Remus und Sirius traten interessiert näher und schauten die geschlossenen Kästen an.

Christian legte seine Hand auf einen der Kästen und fing an zu erklären:

„Vor langer Zeit haben wir angefangen unsere Erinnerungen abzuspeichern. Deswegen konnten wir ohne Kontakte zur Außenwelt so effektiv Todesser jagen. Das sind Erinnerungen über Grindelwald. Einmal Erinnerungen von Gesprächen der verhörten Todesser mit ihm, einmal von Stammtischsitzungen, teilweise aus unterschiedlichen Perspektiven. Erstens sind nicht alle Informationen darin über ihn, die Erinnerungen sind teilweise länger und gehen auch über andere.

Des Weiteren sind hier auch Erinnerungen von uns drin, wie wir Todesser foltern um von ihnen Infos zu erhalten. Also für entschiedene Gewaltgegner sind die eher nichts.

Während er sprach öffnete er den ST Sitzungen Ordner und die drei hinter ihm machten wie er erhofft hatte, große Augen. Sie waren mittlerweile bei über 50 Erinnerungen über 24 Sitzungen. Der Kasten war komplett voll mit Phiolen, welche alle gefüllt waren, perfekt geordnet. Der blau-weiße Schimmer der Erinnerungen schwappte etwas in den Phiolen umher.

Kingsley nahm sich eine der Glasflaschen heraus uns begutachtete sie. Lupin stand neben ihm und betrachtete Kingsleys.

Sirius verstand jetzt etwas besser, wie diese Jungen so lange überleben konnten. Sie waren vielleicht leichtsinnig im Kampf, aber sie arbeiteten genau. Effektiv, wie Lupin eben sagte.

„Können wir die Erinnerungen benutzen? Dann verliert ihr sie doch?", fragte Lupin an die beiden gerichtet.

Julian lies erst jetzt von der Diskussion mit Hammad ab und realisierte das Christian gerade die Erinnerungen zeigte.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, wedelte kurz und dachte: _accio_ Phiolen

Aus seinem Beutel kamen die Glasphiolen angeflogen und er nahm sich einige heraus. Er ließ sie magisch in die Luft gleiten und sich in Reihe positionieren. Den Joint steckte er sich in den Mund und die Ohren betäubte er sich selber, nachdem er zu Kingsley sagte: „Ich mach das schon. Kann einer von euch mir die Phiolen nach und nach reichen?"

Kingsley nickte daraufhin und sagte Remus und Sirius sie sollen sich doch bitte setzen.

Es war faszinierend für Remus dem nicht einmal zwanzig jährigen dabei zuzuschauen, wie er am Fließband die Erinnerungen ansah und Neue erschuf. Erst dachte der Werwolf, er würde einfach nur kopieren. Nach einiger Bedenkzeit kam er zum Schluss, das Julian die Erinnerung ansah und einmal aus seinem Verstand in die bereits vorhandene Phiole kopierte.

Anscheinend fasste er mehrere Erinnerungen über Grindelwald zusammen und spielte sie in fünf Phiolen, jeweils, sodass sie für jeden eine komprimierte Version hatten und sogar noch eine Phiole auf Abruf.

Remus musste sich gestehen das ihm das etwas Angst machen. Nicht nur die schiere Macht, die jetzt nicht mehr abzustreiten war, sondern vor allem die Tatsache das er ihnen vertraute, obwohl er sie nicht kannte. Das war mehr als Ungewöhnlich für ihn, der allen erstmal relativ verschlossen und passiv gegenüber tritt.

Er erinnerte sich unweigerlich an Moodys Worte:

„Die zwei sind tickende Atombomben, würden die Muggel sagen, wir müssen nur schauen das sie explodieren wenn sie im Feind stehen."

Kingsley lehnte seinen Kopf in Richtung Lupin und sagte: „Das ist unfassbar. Der ist neunzehn. Ich würde mal gerne wissen ob ihnen eigentlich bewusst ist wie schwer die meisten Zauber sind, die sie schon können?"

Lupin nickte. Die beiden hatten nie echte Schule genossen sondern alles selber gelernt. Sie hatten nie die Konkurrenz schlauerer Mitschüler kennen lernen dürfen. Er vermutete das ihnen wirklich nicht klar war, wie gut sie waren.

Julian musste sich unfassbar konzentrieren, bei dem was er gerade machte. Erinnerung für Erinnerung einsehen, keine vergessen, alle kopieren. Das war keine Arbeit um sie beim Feierabendjoint zu erledigen, realisierte er.

Als er endlich fertig war, legte er den Ohrenzauber ab und spürte heftigen Druck. Laute Musik schallte magisch durch den Raum. Hammad hatte seinen Deutsch-Rap angemacht, genauer RAF Camora. Er genoss es sichtlich und auch Christian schien nicht abgeneigt. Tonks freute sich auch, doch Julian ahnte das sie einfach nur high war.

Mit einem Zauberstabwich kopierte er eine ihrer Aufbewahrungsboxen und sortierte die Erinnerungen ein. Als er sie alle drin hatte, lies er sie zu Kingsley fliegen, der sich etwas erschrak. Julian schaute weiter durch den Raum. Erst jetzt sah er, das Hammad mit Sirius über Shisha und ihre Funktionsweise redete. Der Zauberer zog ziemlich oft daran, also schien es ihm zu schmecken.

„Hat jemand nen Joint für mich?", hörte Julian sich selber fragen. Er war immer noch perplex von dem Bild das sich ihm bot. Zauberer mit Muggel reden über Shisha, Christian mit Tonks über das high sein oder eine ähnliche Lapalie und Remus mit Kingsley über ihre Arbeit.

Julian fühlte sich gut. Er war im Moment sehr froh darüber nach Hogwarts gekommen zu sein. Doch er ahnte, eher wusste, dass dieses Gefühl nicht für immer bleiben würde.

An seinen Lippen spürte er das kühle Papier des Spliffs, den er routiniert entzündete. Remus stand gerade und sah ihn an. Er musste wohl sehen das Julian sich unschlüssig war, was er machen sollte.

„Julian, komm doch mal her.", bat er ihn. Julian tat so, als wenn er überrascht wäre, doch er wusste genau warum er kommen sollte. Remus hatte eben mit Minerva McGonnagal geredet und er wirkte nicht gut gelaunt. Julian und Christian werden den Externen wohl nicht beitreten können, wie er bereits zuvor vermutet hatte.

Julian ging zu ihm rüber. Kingsley stand nun auch auf und stellte sich zu ihnen.

„Ich habe eben mit Minerva geredet.", fing Lupin an.

Julian lächelte und sagte: „Ja, das hatte ich gesehen. Auch ihre Mimik mit den Lippenbewegungen. Ich weiß zwar nicht was sie dir genau gesagt hat, aber ich würde tippen, Inhalt war, ihr seid noch idiotischer als sie dachte, wenn ihr ernsthaft darauf gehofft habt, das sich euch zwei Kinder, ich muss gestehen das ich dieses Wort gehört habe, anschließen dürfen."

Remus sackte der Unterkiefer ein Stück nach unten. Verständnislos blickte er Julian an, der weiter erklärte: „Wir sind keine perfekten Menschen, nein, aber wir arbeiteten sehr viel, für das was wir heute können. Wenn du Erinnerungen über Stammtische der Todesser zu genüge hast, dir aber 2 Todesser immer und immer wieder durch die Lappen gehen, weil dir Infos fehlen, dann lernst du das Lippen lesen. Denn so kannst du, auch wenn du nie an ihre Erinnerungen rankommst, vieles was sie sagen verstehen."

Remus musste anerkennen das er darauf nie gekommen wäre, es aber Sinn machte. Es traf ihn immer härter das er sie nicht unter seine Fittiche nehmen durfte. Die beiden wären ein Gewinn gewesen, ganz sicher.

Er machte sich etwas Sorgen darüber das er sich zu sehr mit Mördern anfreundete, aber als er darüber nachdachte musste er sich an die Worte von Sirius erinnern:

„ _Ich war von meinem 22. Lebensjahr an 13 Jahre in Askaban und trotzdem will ich mir nicht vorstellen was sie durchmachen mussten. Ich sage nicht das mein Schicksal besser ist, Gott nein, aber ich kann sie mehr als verstehen."._

„Leider ist deine Lippenlesen Fähigkeit noch besser ausgeprägt als du selbst dachtest. Minerva weigert es sich, auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, sich für euch einzusetzen. Dabei war sie mein Fels auf den ich bauen musste, den Albus wird sicherlich nicht dafür sein. Es bleibt mir also nur übrig zu sagen, dass es mir leid tut.", sprach er ziemlich traurig.

„Toll finde ich das jetzt nicht, aber ich weiß das du dein Bestes versucht hast. Ich kann dir aber auch sagen, dass wir uns nicht in Hogwarts einkuscheln werden und dabei zuschauen wie der Krieg weiter geht. Wenn wir nicht die Möglichkeit bekommen, zu kämpfen, gehen wir und machen es wieder alleine."

Julian schrie fast schon, zumindest kam es Remus so vor. Er verstand den Jungen, aber konnte nicht viel machen.

„Wo werden sie uns hinstecken?", fragte Julian etwa ruhiger als er zuvor gebrüllt hatte.

„Ich weiß es. Wenn ihr die Chancen dazu bekommt, solltet ihr vielleicht wirklich die Schule besuchen. Es gibt sicherlich auch Dinge die ihr im Selbststudium nicht gelernt habt. Außerdem…"

„Außerdem?", hakte Julian nach, weil Remus zögerte weiter zu sprechen.

„Außerdem ist es kein Full-Time-Job. So könntet ihr uns wenigstens etwas unterstützen.", beendete er seinen Satz.

Julian nickte und nahm dies so hin. Er drehte sich um und ging aus dem Hauptraum heraus in den Raum aus dem sie ankamen. Er war sauer. Darüber das er glücklich war, nur um dann innerhalb von Sekunden seine Laune zu verlieren. Das seine traurigen Emotionen mal wieder sein Handeln beeinflussten. Das seine schlimmste Vermutung sich bewahrheiten würde. Sie würden in Hogwarts eingesperrt werden.

Er saß bestimmt eine Stunde da, als Sirius aus dem anderen Raum kam.

„Remus hat mir von eurer Unterhaltung erzählt. Wie geht's dir?", erkundigte er sich wirklich freundlich. Julian sah in seinen Augen dass er bekifft war. Er konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen, er war es ja selber. Eigentlich sein ganzes Leben. Trotzdem wollte er jetzt nicht bekifft mit einem bekifften einen Gefühlstalk abhalten.

„Wie soll es mir gehen? Es war eine Gefahr als wir uns entschlossen, zu euch zu kommen. Wir wissen was wir können und wissen wo unser Platz ist. Bekommen wir den nicht, nehmen wir ihn uns, oder gehen wieder. Wir brauchen euch nicht."

„Was anderes hätte ich auch nicht erwartet. Ich hoffe ihr wisst das ihr zwei ganz besondere Junge Menschen seid. Zumindest ist das das was ich bisher sagen kann.", antwortete er etwas energisch als zuvor.

„Das einzige ungewöhnliche an uns ist doch unsere Geschichte."

„Das mögen vielleicht Narren denken. Ich meine gerade nicht mal euer Talent, sondern viel mehr eure Art. Ihr kommt hierher, findet unfassbar schnell Freunde, natürlich auch weil wir ähnlichere Geschichten haben als ihr vielleicht denkt. Wir alle haben dunkle Geheimnisse. Ich war in Askaban, Remus ist ein Werwolf, Tonks von ihrer Famile verachtet, ich übrigens auch, und so weiter. Ich meine sieh dich da drin um. Tonks ist, wie nennt ihr es noch gleich, bekifft?", stotterte er ein wenig als Julian nickte, „ich auch. Wenn ihr am Ball bleibt, werdet ihr früher oder später zu uns gehören, auch offiziell."

Erneut nickte Julian. Der Mann hatte schon recht.

„Sirius, ich will nicht vermessen klingen, aber du bist nicht deswegen hier. Es ist nicht dein Charakter irgendwo aufzutauchen und Lobeshymnen zu singen.", ärgerte Julian ihn ein wenig. Ihm war klar das Sirius etwas wollte.

„Das stimmt so nicht.", gab dieser lächelnd zurück.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal deinen besten Freund Remus gelobt?", konterte er weiter.

Sirius verzog komisch das Gesicht und schluckte. Julian hatte etwas schmerzhaftes gesagt, aber er wusste nicht was.

„Stimmt. Dann komm ich zu meinem Anliegen. Könntet ihr ein Auge auf Harry werfen wenn ihr die nächste Zeit dort seid. Ich bin so oft weg.", gab ihm Sirius, immer noch sichtlich traurig zurück.

Julian versuchte ihn mit einem stumpfen Lachen aufzuheitern. Dies zauberte ihm ein kleines Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

„Sirius, ich glaube nicht das wir den richtigen Einfluss für Potter sind. Ich denke er sollte sich da eher an seine anständigen Freunde halten."

„Das ist ja genau der Grund warum ich euch brauche. Er verweichlicht dort wo er aktuell ist. Als er Jünger war, war er James," Sirius schluckte erneut, „so ähnlich. Aber mittlerweile ist davon nicht mehr viel übrig. Er vergeht in der Ödnis dieses Schlosses. Ständig Moralpredigten zu kassieren und keinen Schritt ohne Beobachtung machen zu können, tut keinem gut. Er sollte etwas mehr wie ihr werden, sein Leben leben wie es eben geht, bei den Umständen."

Julian verstand nur zu gut was Sirius meinte. Das hörte sich nicht sehr schön an.

„Ich werde es versuchen Sirius, aber ich denke seine Freundin Miss Granger wird da etwas dagegen haben. Wie du sicherlich weißt, werden wir wohl keine Freunde mehr."

„Das würde ich so gar nicht sehen, Julian. Hermine ist eine tolle Magierin und Freundin für Harry. Das was du geschrieben hattest, wie du sie mundtot gemacht hattest, ging herum wie ein Lauffeuer. Die tolle Hermine wurde von einem einfältigen Mörder aus Deutschland mit der simplen Waffe der Worte besiegt. Ihre Herausforderung zum Duell war ihr verzweifelter Versuch, ihren Ruf als unantastbar wiederherzustellen. Erneut hast du sie gedemütigt. Und sind wir mal ehrlich, hast du es extra nicht auf einem normalen Weg gemacht. Du wolltest ihr zeigen wo der Hammer hängt und glaub mir, ich bin genau so. Aber unterschätze sie als Person nicht, sie ist wirklich toll."

Julian akzeptierte die Worte seines Gegenübers. Ob er jemals die gleiche Meinung über diese junge Frau haben würde, wusste er nicht.

„Ich versuche nach Harry zu schauen."

„Gut, danke, und jetzt komm mit rein!", sagte Sirius als er sich aufrichtete und ihn zum Folgen animierte.

Julian setzte sich zu Hammad und rauchte mit diesem vorwiegend Shisha. Sie unterhielten sich über Hammads neuesten Plan für das Schloss. Er wollte eine eigene Bar eröffnen, in der er seinen Kunden Shisha, Mariuhana und Alkohol anbieten würde. Ein Etablissement für den jüngeren Teil der Bevölkerung.

Ab und zu warf Julian Blicke zu den anderen herüber. Kingsley war als erster schlafen gegangen, Sirius und Remus folgten um etwa 5 Uhr in der Frühe. Christian und Tonks unterhielten sich intensiv, wobei es eher einer Lachorgie glich. Sein Freund hatte sich komplett aus dem leben geschossen, wobei er vorher noch Sorge getragen hat, das es Tonks noch heftiger mitnimmt.

Julian hatte die dumpfe Vermutung das Christian in dieser Nacht nicht alleine schlafen wird.

Um 7 Uhr gingen Julian und Hammad in den Schlafraum zu Bett. Es war ein recht großer Raum, gefüllt mit Stockbetten. Die restlichen Anwesenden schliefen bereits alle. Julian suchte sich das untere Stockwerk von Kingsleys Bett aus, pflanzte sich hinein und dachte vor allem darüber nach, wie sie mit der Situation um und in Hogwarts umgehen sollten.


	14. Kapitel 14 - Ankunft im Schloss

Ankunft im Schloss

Julian konnte nicht wirklich schlafen. Um halb 10 erhob er sich wieder, nach wenigen Stunden Schlaf und schritt zum Hauptraum. Wie immer in solchen Situation wollte er etwas zaubern.

Die Sitzsäcke lagen immer noch dort wo sie waren. Tonks und Christian sind dort liegen geblieben und lagen eng umschlungen ineinander. Als Julian erkannte unter welcher Decke sie lagen, erhob sich in seinem inneren eine Fassungslosigkeit, wie sein Freund Christian, so etwas nur tun konnte. Er spürte in seinem ganzen Körper den Drang seinen Freund anzugreifen, nichts schien ihn davon abhalten zu können. Julians Wut ist eine gefährliche Waffe.

„ _surgere",_ sagte Julian mit Zauberstab in der Hand. Christian fing schnell an zu blinzeln und sah Julian an. Der Aufweckzauber hat augenscheinlich gut funktioniert. Auch Tonks erwachte und war ziemlich verwirrt von der ganzen Aktion.

„Steh auf!", schrie Julian Christian an. Er hielt immer noch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Julian, was ist los?", fragte Tonks leise, aber sehr einfühlsam. Sie versuchte ihn am Arm zu berühren, doch Julian zog sich schnell zurück und zischte sauer: „Lass mich, du kannst nichts dafür."

Tonks zog sich hastig ihre Klamotten an. Als sie Julian trösten wollte, hatte sie nur BH und Unterhose an, wobei auch diese Kleidungsstücke etwas verrutscht war. Gerade als sie ihren Umhang grob drüber geworfen hatte, stürmten die anderen in den Raum, vermutlich von Julian geweckt.

Christian erhob sich langsam, fragte sich aber anscheinend immer noch, warum Julian ihn am liebsten mit dem _Crutiatus_ gefoltert hätte.

Kingsley stürmte auf die beiden zu.

„Julian was geht hier vor sich? Was ist los?", fragte er, ohne auch nur etwas Müdigkeit vorzuweisen.

„Das geht nur uns was an.", antwortete er bissig.

„Julian, was hast du denn. Ist es wegen…", sprach Christian ruhig, als er etwas ängstlich zu Tonks schaute.

„Nein.", er unterbrach ihn noch bevor er weiter reden konnte.

„Schau mal unter was du gepennt hast.", grummelte er vor sich hin. Sein bester Freund würde nicht ohne Fluch davon kommen.

Christian senkte seinen Blick und als er die Decke sah, weiteten sich seine Augen. Er musste im Gefühl der bedingungslosen Lust und seinem Rauschzustand die falsche gegriffen haben.

„Die Decke… Julian es tut mir so Leid.", sagte er ruhig als er, wie Tonks eben, versuchte den Arm seines Freundes zu berühren. Wenn ihn irgendjemand beruhigen konnte, dann Christian.

„Ich habe nur etwas, bei dem die Möglichkeit besteht, das es meine Eltern je in der Hand gehalten haben, bevor sie mich wie einen ungewollten Haufen Scheiße weggeworfen haben, nur einen einzigen Artikel. Und du holst ihn um darunter zu…", schrie er ihn an, als er zu Tonks sah, die wie angewurzelt da stand, „zu schlafen."

„Julian, es tut mir Leid. Ich hab…", bettelte Christian.

„ _Stupor",_ schrie ihn Julian an und drehte sich augenblicklich weg. Kingsley rannte ihm hinterher und wollte ihn aufhalten, als er _„Desillusio"_ flüsterte und unsichtbar wurde.

Er ging in eine Ecke des Raums, setzte sich und schaute dem Treiben zu. Tonks heilte Christian der ohne eine ihrer Fragen zu beantworten direkt bei der Suche nach Julian half.

„Steh auf.", hörte Sirius aus dem Nebenraum. Es klang sehr wütend. Er erhob sich aus dem Bett, weckte Remus über sich und wartete auf Kingsley der ebenfalls wach war.

Sie glitten aus der Tür heraus und sahen Julian Christian mit dem Zauberstab bedrohen. Tonks stand etwas abseits.

Kingsely ging geradeswegs auf die Beiden zu und versuchte zu vermitteln.

„Schau mal unter was du gepennt hast.".

Sirius Blick ging direkt runter zu den Sitzsäcken in denen wohl Tonks und Christian geschlafen hatten. Darauf lag eine Decke, rot mit einem Besen und allen Bällen des Quidittchs. Als Sirius realisierte was da lag, war er geschockt. Hastig schaute er zu Remus der ein paar Momente später die Decke sah. Er konnte seine Verwunderung etwas besser zügeln als Sirius.

„Ich habe nur etwas, bei dem die Möglichkeit besteht, das es meine Eltern je in der Hand gehalten haben, bevor sie mich wie einen ungewollten Haufen Scheiße weggeworfen haben, nur einen einzigen Artikel. Und du holst ihn um darunter zu schlafen."

Lupin trat einen Schritt näher zu Sirius und flüsterte ihm zu: „Nein, wir müssen hier leise sein. Erst sollten wir mit Dumbledore reden."

Sirius starrte ihn ungläubig an. Wie sollte er leise sein. _Er hatte ihre Augen, er hatte seine Decke_. _Wie war das möglich?_

„Sirius, nein wir sagen jetzt nichts. Überleg dir mal, was wir damit in ihm und um ihn herum zerstören könnten."

Sirius und Remus schauten sich schon eine ganze Zeit lang die Decke an. Als Julian keine Lust mehr hatte, hob er seine Unsichtbarkeit auf und nahm ihnen wortlos die Decke ab.

Er nahm sie und legte sie zusammen. Anschließend ging er auf Christian zu, der mit ernstem Gesicht entgegen trat. Tonks wandte ihren Blick ab, als ob sie das, was jetzt kommen würde, nicht ertragen kann.

Anstatt sich wie Kleinkinder zu prügeln, vielen die Beiden Streithälse in eine rabiate Umarmung. Nach wenigen Sekunden war diese wieder vorbei und Christian schaute Julian in die Augen:

„Julian, es tut mir so…", fing er an.

„Ist abgehakt.", erwiderte dieser, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich an alle erstaunten richtete, „Tut mir Leid für den Film. Ich bin diesem Gegenstand sehr sentimental gegenüber. Ich hoffe ich habe keinen verletzt."

Die Versammelten murmelten etwas unverständliches. Sirius drehte sich von ihm weg und ging in Richtung des Ausgangs. Auch Lupin schien nicht gut gelaunt zu sein, doch er blickte Sirius nur nach. Kingsley lächelte ihn an, Tonks umarmte ihn sogar kurz und flüsterte ihm ein „danke" ins Ohr.

Es erstaunte Julian, das gerade Sirius, bei dem er dachte, er könne Julian am besten verstehen, ihn augenscheinlich am schlechtesten verstand. Seit dem Streit am morgen verhielt sich der Mann seltsam.

Nach ein paar Stunden gingen sie gegen Mittag aus dem Haus heraus. Sie apperierten in einen Wald, der sich wohl in der Nähe von Hogwarts befand.

„Etwa 2 Kilometer den Berg herunter ist eines ihrer Jagdlager. Manchmal begegnen wir hier welchen, aber eher seltener. Hogwarts liegt dort hinten, es sind aber bestimmt noch 5 Kilometer.

Wir nehmen uns gleich Besen und fliegen hier, zwischen den Bäumen in Richtung des Schlosses. Etwa achthundert Meter vor dem Schutzwall ist ein Geheimgang. Dieser führt in das Gelände Hogwarts. Dort wird dann unsere Identität von den Schilden geprüft und so weiter. Also los. Die Besen sind dort hinten. Hammad fliegt bei mir mit.", sagte Kingsley. Daraufhin gingen sie alle in Richtung der Besen.

Christian fühlte sich immer noch beschämend wegen dem was morgens passiert war. Wie konnte er den einzigen Gegenstand der Julian was bedeutete benutzen um darunter Sex zu haben. Das hätte ihm niemals passieren dürfen.

Das einzige was ihn noch mehr beschäftigte waren Sirius und Remus. Die beiden wichen jeder Unterhaltung aus. Sirius strengte sich nicht einmal an, Julian etwas vorzumachen. Er zeigte ihm auf offensichtlichste Art und Weise, das er missmutig war.

Tonks lief die ganze Zeit neben Remus. Auch hier fragte sich Christian was das letzter Nacht zu bedeuten hatte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie mehr als einen Freund in ihm sah und ihm ging es ähnlich, aber auch hier wusste er nicht weiter.

Sie flogen mit den Besen immer näher an das Schloss heran. Kingsley, der weil er Hammad dabei hatte, der langsamste war, hob die Hand und bedeutete so jedem langsamer zu fliegen da sie bald landen würden.

Sie stellten nach der Landung die Besen wieder ab und warteten. Remus hob den Stab und wollte gerade etwas zaubern, als eine Falltür auf dem Boden aufsprang und sich alle erschreckten. Direkt waren auf den Ausgang sechs Zauberstäbe gerichtet.

Aus der Falltür schaute ein großer, bärtiger Kopf hervor, der sie mit großen Augen ansah.

„Kingsley, wird man neuerdings so begrüßt?". Die anderen senkten die Zauberstäbe und so taten die beiden Jungen das Gleiche.

„Tut mir leid Hagrid, aber sicher ist sicher. Wo geht's hin?", erkundigte sich der ehemalige Auror.

„Schon gut. Essen beschaffen und möglicherweise ein paar Nutztiere. Wer sind denn die da. Die kenn ich nicht,", sagte er und zeigte auf Christian und Julian.

„Das sind Julian und Christian aus Deutschland.", sagte Kingsley.

„Hallo Hagrid.", sagten beide im Chor und hielten ihm die Hände zum Schütteln hin.

„Wer von euch ist Julian?", fragte er mit komisch saurer Miene.

Julian hob die Hand und nickte höflich. Hagrid sah ihn an, schüttelte Christian die Hand und sagte:  
„Wenn du Hermine auch nur noch einmal demütigst, mach ich dich fertig."

„Hagrid lass ihn sofort in Ruhe. So begrüßt man keine neuen Mitstreiter. Hermine hat daran genau so viel schuld wie er, nur das er eben die Gefechte gewonnen hat.", sagte Sirius, der direkt vor Julian sprang und sich in den Weg stellte.

 _Danke, aber ich kann das auch selber?_

Hagrid murrte etwas und wendete sich Kingsley zu.

„Ich gehe dann jetzt, schönen Tag noch."

Als sich der riesige Mensch umdrehte und fort stapfte schaute Julian etwas verwundert hinterher.

 _Was war das denn gerade?_

„Hagrid kümmert sich sehr viel um Harry und seine Freunde. Er dient ihnen oft als Freund, weswegen Hermine sicherlich ihm davon erzählt hat.", erklärte ihnen Lupin trocken.

Die beiden nickten.

Einzig und allein Hammad starrte dem Mann ohne Regung hinterher.

Tonks ging lächelnd an ihm vorbei und sagte: „Er ist ein Halbriese, du weißt schon, Mutter Riese, Vater kleiner Mann."

Hammad nickte. Er verstand nur bedingt.

Der Geheimgang war nur einige hundert Meter lang, als sie an eine verschlossene Tür kamen. Sie klopften an. Hinter ihnen schloss sich eine Tür, sodass sie in einem kleinen Stück des Ganges waren. Die Tür vor ihnen öffnete sich. Dort war ein größerer Raum, indem einige Männer und Frauen, rot gekleidet standen und sie beobachteten. Dieser Raum war aber durch eine Art Blase vom anderen Teil abgetrennt.

Julian erkannte Moody, der auch mit sprechen begann:

„Immer nur 2 Leute zusammen, die Neuen zuerst. Der Muggel bitte hierher.".

Julian und Christian sahen sich an und traten direkt vor die Schutzabarriere. Eine alte Frau winkte sie vor und so traten sie gleichzeitig durch die Barriere. Es kribbelte etwas, aber nichts Besonderes geschah. Zwei Männer traten auf sie zu und tasteten sie ab. Jeder der beiden Jungen hatte mehrere Zauberstäbe am Körper, welche alle einkassiert und begutachtet wurden.

Währenddessen wurden sie weiter abgetastet, wobei Julian sich glücklich schätzen konnte. Christian wurde dabei förmlich gehauen, während Julian kaum berührt wurde.

„Bane, Sie können ihn ruhig dabei anfassen. Ohne Zauberstab kann er ihnen nichts machen.", knurrte Moody.

„Den _Avada Kedavra_ bekomm ich auch zauberstablos hin.", sagte Julian, woraufhin Moody ein Lachen nicht zurückhalten konnte. Der Mann vor Julian sah ihn ungläubig an, bis Julian ihn anlächelte. Dann kontrollierte er weiter, wobei er fester drückte als vorher.

„Zauberstäbe!", rief einer der Kontrolleure und plötzlich hatten Julian und Christian mehrere Zauberstäbe auf sich gerichtet.

„Was ist jetzt los?", fragte Moody der zu dem Mann humpelte.

„Das sind registrierte schwarzmagische Todesserstäbe, Sir.", stammelte der Kontrolleur. Er schien Angst vor Moody zu haben.

„Natürlich sind sie das. Woher sollten wir auch sonst ohne Geld Zauberstäbe bekommen. Die Besitzer sind ausnahmslos tot.", antwortete Christian schnell und ein wenig lächelnd.

Die Männer und Frauen in Rot ließen sich ihre Verwunderung schnell anmerken.

„Zauberstäbe runter. Julian, Christian hier durch. Hammad du auch. Durchsucht noch die alten Bekannten und zwar schnell.", knurrte Moody.

Sie musste nicht mehr lange warten, dann konnten Sie weitergehen.

Anders als sie erwarteten endete der Gang aus dem sie kamen nicht im Schloss sondern auf dem Schlossgelände. Als sie die Hütte, die das Ende dieses Tunnels bildete verließen, verschlug es den drei Neuankömmlingen die Sprache. Ein riesiges Schloss, gigantisch mit vielen Türmen erhob sich vor ihnen. Auf der Wiese lagen Menschen auf Handtüchern in der Sonne, vor allem junge Leute. Andere wiederum liefen wie aufgescheuchte Bienen herum und schienen zu arbeiten.

Langsamen Schrittes gingen sie auf das Schloss zu. Unter den vielen Menschen die sich hier aufhielten, kam ein Mann den sie bereits kannten auf sie zu gelaufen.

Es war Arthur Weasley.

„Kingsley, Notfall. Kommt mit.", schrie er sie schon weitem an.

„Sorry Jungs, fragt jemand anderes nach einer Führung.", sagte er und schon liefen die externen alle vier weg.

Nach einer Minute konnten Sie sie nicht einmal mehr sehen.

Wie angewurzelt standen sie in der Sonne vor dem gigantischen Schloss, als eine Eule direkt vor ihnen landete und einen Brief brachte.

Christian öffnete ihn und las laut vor:

„ _Hallo Julian und Christian,_

 _Herzlich Willkommen auf dem Gelände Hogwarts'. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen wenn ihr heute in mein Büro kommen könntet. Dann werden wir eure Zukunft besprechen._

 _Miss McGonnagal wird euch aus der großen Halle hinführen._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

"Dann suchen wir mal diese große Halle.", sagte Julian und ging vor. Sie überquerten die Wiese auf der die jungen Menschen und Kinder lagen und spielten. In der Ferne erkannten sie ein Quidditch Feld. Sie überquerten eine Brücke und betraten durch eine gigantische Tür das Schloss. Es war recht kühl darin, aber die Mauern wirkten von innen gar nicht so bedrohlich wie von außen.

Die große Halle war kaum zu übersehen. In ihr war es totenstill. Einzig und allein eine Katze saß mitten drin und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

Sie betraten die Halle und schauten sich um. Dabei teilten sie sich ein wenig auf und sahen sich die einzelnen Tische an.

„Da oben saßen die Lehrer, denk ich.", sagte Christian als hinter ihnen, von dort wo die Katze saß, eine Stimme sagte:

„Das tun sie immer noch Mister Rauch. Die vier Häuser Hogwarts, sitzen an den stark verkleinerten Tischen vor der Ebene. Hier hinten essen die Mitarbeiter in verschiedenen Zeitabständen.".

Es war Professor McGonnagal. Die Katze war nicht mehr zu sehen. Christian kannte nun also auch ihre Animagusform. Gut zu wissen.

„Folgen Sie mir.", sagte sie in befehlshaberischem Ton während sie losging.

Nach einigen Treppen kamen sie zu einer Steinfigur. Als Professor McGonnagal ein Wort zischte, das er leider nicht verstand, drehte sich diese und eine Treppe erschien.

Diese Treppe gingen sie hoch. Oben angekommen entfaltete sich ein recht großer Raum mit vielen bewegten Bildern an der Wand. Ein Mann mit langen weißen Haaren, stand an einem Tisch und blickte die andere Richtung. Das muss Dumbledore gewesen sein.

„Schön euch endlich kennen zu lernen, Julian und Christian. Willkommen in Hogwarts. Ihr habt einen sehr schönen Tag erwischt um anzukommen.", sagte er, als er sich umdrehte. Er musterte Christian, den er als erstes sah von oben bis unten und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Ein warmes großväterliches Lächeln erhellte das von Falten durchfurchte Gesicht ungemein. Er nickte und wandte sich Julian zu.

Dumbledore stand direkt vor ihm und musterte Julian bei den Füßen beginnend. Als er im Gesicht von Julian ankam, in seinen Augen, geschah etwas mit dem Mann. Sein Gesicht begann zu zucken und er sackte in sich zusammen. Julian wollte gerade hin um den Körper des Mannes aufzufangen, als er von hinten einen Zauber spürte und augenblicklich dastand, ohne sich bewegen zu können.

 _Versteinert…_

Der Mann fiel vor ihm auf den Boden, wobei er kurz vor dem Aufprall magisch festgehalten wurde. Die Lehrerin, McGonnagal eilte zu ihm und sah ihn sich an.

„Mrs. , wie kann ich helfen?", hörte man die Stimme von Hermine schallen, „Oh mein Gott.". Anscheinend war sie erst jetzt im Büro des Schulleiters angekommen.

Christian kam nicht in Julians Blickfeld also vermutet Julian das er ebenfalls außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde.

„Wo ist er?", schrie eine weitere Stimme, einige Minuten später. Die Professorin kniete immer noch neben Dumbledore der sich nicht zu bewegen schien.

„Dort drüben Madam Pomfrey.", sagte Hermine aufgebracht.

Eine zweite Frau kam in sein Sichtfeld. Sie kniete sich auf die andere Seite neben ihn und sah den Mann genau an.

„Ein mächtiger Zauber, sehr mächtig.", murmelte sie, „er muss in den Krankenflügel."

„Madam Pomfrey, können sie beweisen das der Zauber von ihnen ausging?", sagte die Professorin, mit dem Kopf auf die beiden nickend.

„Hatten sie einen Zauberstab in der Hand?"

Professor McGonnagal schüttelte den Kopf. Verwundert sah die Krankenschwester sie an.

„Dann halte ich es eigentlich für nicht möglich. Aber bei zwei so kaltblütigen Mördern weiß ich es auch nicht.".

„Sperren Sie die beiden Weg Mrs. Granger.", sagte McGonnagal hinter sie gewandt.

Julian spürte den Fluch kommen, bevor er ihn traf. Abrupt wurde er ohnmächtig.

Christian erwachte mit höllischen Schmerzen am ganzen Leib. Kurz wusste er nicht mehr was geschehen war, bis ihm die Szene im Büro des Schulleiters wieder einfiel. Dumbeldore war zusammengesackt, als er vor Julian stand.

Christian wollte sich erheben, doch er merkte schnell das er an die Wand angekettet war. Er konnte nicht weg. Es war kalt und stockdunkel.

„Julian!", sagte er so laut, das sein Freund wach werden musste.

„Was? Wo sind wir? Wir waren doch, fuck!", bekam er als Antwort.

„Was hast du gemacht?", schrie in Christian wieder an.

„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht, ich schwöre. Der hatte mir in die Augen geschaut, dann hab ich gesehen, das er wankte und wollte ihn auffangen.", erklärte er.

Christian verstand: „Kein Legilimenzangriff oder ähnliches?"

„Nein.", antwortete er ernüchternd.


	15. Kapitel 15 - Mehr als nur Schmerzen?

Mehr als nur Schmerzen?

Sie lagen schon einige Stunden auf ihren Betten herum, ohne wirklich miteinander zu reden. Offen gesagt wusste Christian nicht was sie bereden sollten.

Stattdessen kämpfte er gegen seine Handfesseln an. Er wusste er würde sie irgendwann öffnen können. Zauberer neigen dazu, zauberstablose Magie zu unterschätzen. Wenn man aber früh in seinem Leben lernt, das alle Fähigkeiten die der Gegner nicht hat, man selber aber schon, ein lebenserhaltender Vorteil sein können, dann versiert man sich auch in diesem Bereich.

Stunde um Stunde verging und als außenstehender wird man wohl keinen Fortschritt erkannt haben. Gerade beim Knacken eines solchen Schlosses war Konzentration und viel Geduld notwendig. Die beiden wurden nicht müde gegen die Handschellen zu kämpfen, bis Julian ein _Klick_ vom Bett seines Freundes hörte..

Christian war mal wieder vor ihm fertig. Wie er das doch hasste.

„Habs, jetzt bist du dran. Du musst den Druckpunkt nicht auf den Stift, sondern auf die Splints setzen, dann ists leichter."

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten bis es zwischen seinen verschwitzten Händen auch _Klick_ machte. Gerade als er zum Bett seines Freundes gehen wollte, kam jemand. Die Schritte waren recht leise und so schätzte er eine Frau. Julian ahnte schlimmes…

Miss Granger kam aus dem Steingang vor ihrer Zelle und schaute durch die Gitterstäbe herein.

„Schöner Plan, hier herein zu schleichen, Dumbledore zu töten und dann?", fragte sie zynisch.

„Dumbledore ist tot? Der dunkle Lord hat es endlich geschafft.", schrie eine krächzende Stimme aus einer anderen Zelle.

Ein dumpfes Grummeln war zu hören: „Halts Maul Crouch.". Das musste ein Wächter gewesen sein, der sich zuvor schon ein paar Mal durch seine Schritte bemerkbar gemacht hat.

Hermine bewegte sich von der an die andere Zelle angrenzenden Seite weg, um vermutlich so viel Platz wie nur irgendwie möglich zwischen sich und den anderen Gefangenen zu bringen. „Komm her Kleines. Der liebe Albus kann dich nicht mehr schützen!", krächzte Julians Zellennachbar.

„Fass mich nicht an!", schrie sie empört, als eine Hand nach ihr griff. Auf dem Unterarm, den man im leichten Kerzenschein sehen konnte, glaubte Julian ein Tattoo zu erkennen. Er sah zu Christian, welcher seine Frage verstand und nickte. Er zeigte auf seinen Arm, genauer auf die Rune.

 _Todesser_

„Miss Granger, sie sollten nicht hier unten sein. Für zarte Gemüter wie Sie eins sind, ist dieses harte Pflaster voller Gewalt nicht der richtige Umgang.", sprach der Wächter mit tiefer, aber gefühlsechter Stimme. Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um ein Lächeln zu verbergen.

 _Igitt…_

„Ist schon gut, Seamus. Und hör auf mich zu Siezen. Ich soll den Herren hier nur etwas ausrichten.", sagte sie, als sie wieder in die Zelle schaute, „Ihr habt jetzt die Chance ohne Folter und Veritaserum zu sagen wie ihr das gemacht habt. Wenn nicht, werden wir heute Abend wiederkommen und dann sieht es nicht so toll aus."

Julian ergriff das Wort: „Geh wieder. Wir haben nichts getan und freuen uns auf das Veritaserum. Übrigens macht sich der Wächter hier mehr Gedanken darüber, wie er dich ins Bett bekommt, oder wie du im Bett bist, als darüber, wie ich seine Gedanken lesen kann"

Julian bluffte. Es war offensichtlich das der Junge sie mochte, da war die richtigen Worte zu finden nicht schwer.

„Was? Woher weißt…", empörte sich der junge Mann, als Hermine ihn unterbrach.

„Seamus, das ist unmöglich!". Sie drehte sich schnell um und stapfte die Treppen hoch.

„Wer ist da? Hallo?", fragte immer noch der selbe Wächter, einige Stunden später, in den Gang hinein. Niemand war zu sehen, doch Julian wusste das jemand da war.

Er schlich sich in ihrer Zelle an die Gitterstäbe, so weit entfernt das Personen im Gang ihn noch nicht sehen konnten. Verzweifelt war er auf der Suche nach dem Unbekannten, fand ihn jedoch nicht.

Wie aus dem nichts fiel ein Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des zwei Meter schmalen Gangs um. Der hölzern dumpfe Klang ging einher, mit der brüllende Stimme des Wächters der einen Schockzauber direkt dorthin absetzte, wo der Stuhl stand.

Mit einem dumpfen, bekannten Aufprallgeräusch wurde ein augenscheinlich unsichtbarer Körper getroffen der auf den Boden sackte.

Aus dem nichts war ein Bein zu sehen, was wohl aus dem Tarnumhang herausgerutscht war.

Seamus, ihr Wächter, ging auf den geschockten zu und riss ihm den Umhang vom Leib.

In Harrys Hand befand sich sein Zauberstab, der griff darum anscheinend aufgrund seines bewusstlosen Zustands gelockert. Julian erkannte seine Chance sofort.

Mit einem Zischen flog der Stab durch den Gang, zwischen den Stangen hindurch in seine Hand. Seamus, der als er das Zischen hörte hochschreckte, hatte keine Chance. Noch bevor Julian die Tür öffnete flog der lautlose Schock und traf den jungen Mann.

Christian wurde dadurch wohl wach und bemerkte müde: „Julian. Du hast einen Stab."

„Ja, den von Potter. Lass uns hier raus. Ich scheiße auf das Irrenhaus hier.", sagte er und flüsterte _„Alohomora"._

Er ging über den geschockten Seamus herüber auf Potter zu.

„Sollen wir den Umhang nehmen?", fragte Julian. Christian schüttelte den Kopf, als er den Zauberstab des Wächters aufhob:

„Warum war Potter hier unten. Das sollten wir noch herausfinden.".

 _Enervate_ , dachte sich Julian, wonach Potter die Augen aufmachte und sie ansah.

„Wie konntet ihr das tun? Ihr habt mir nur das Leben gerettet um an Dumbledore heranzukommen.", sagte der am Boden liegende, „Ich werde euch finden und töten."

Julian sah den jungen Mann an. Er war mutig, ohne Frage, aber es war offensichtlich das er selber nicht an das glaubte was er ihnen vorwarf.

„Hier, dann mach das.", sagte Julian, als er ihm seinen Zauberstab anbot.

„Aber warum tust du das?", fragte sein gegenüber, der sich mittlerweile erhob.

„Ich weiß das du mich nicht töten kannst, weil du selber nicht dran glaubst.", sagte Julian, „Also warum bist du hier runter gekommen?"

„Sirius hat mir geschrieben, das ihr nichts getan habt, er wisse es. Remus hat mir das selbe geschrieben. Die Externen blockieren eine Befragung bis sie da sind. Gerade die beiden setzen sich dafür ein. Da ihr bis dorthin nicht hier wegkommt, sollte ich euch Alraunenblätter wegen der Versteinerung bringen und euch sagen, das Sirius oder Remus bald eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Folgenden Satz sollte ich euch noch mitteilen: _„Egal ob ihr es könnt, oder nicht, brecht nicht aus. Wir stehen hinter euch. Haltet durch."_ ", sagte Potter ruhig und sachlich. Der junge Mann reichte ihm die Alraunenblätter und 2 Äpfel.

Julian nickte, lächelte und gab Potter seinen Zauberstab und den Tarnumhang vom Boden. Christian gab den Stab des Wächters auch Potter, der ihn fragend ansah und sagte: „Was soll ich damit? Er wird sich an euren Ausbruch erinnern."

„Gib ihn mir kurz.", sagte Julian, der den Stab nahm und _„Obliavte"_ flüsterte.

 _Seamus saß auf seinem Stuhl und ihm wurde schlecht. Nach einigen Versuchen seinen immer nebliger werdenden Verstand zu ordnen, wurde ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen._

„Er ist ohnmächtig geworden. Du weckst ihn und sagst ihm er solle mal Pause machen.", instruierte Julian, als er den Blick von Harry zu Christian wechselte, „ich würde ihnen und auch ihm, gerne die Chance geben. Zwei Wochen halten wir durch."

Christian nickte und zeigte auf die Blätter.

„Damit verlieren wir nicht allzu viel Lebenszeit.", lächelte Christian.

Julian gab Harry den Zauberstab: „Schließ uns wieder ein. Wenn du uns besuchen willst, schock den Zauberer hier unten am Besten. Wir löschen wie heute das Gedächtnis und gut ist. Oder warte bis spät nachts und schleich dich in die Zelle."

Harry nickte und fragte: „Warum vertraut ihr mir eigentlich?"

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste es wirklich nicht.

„Und stell dich nicht immer so doof dran. Man sagte uns du hättest kampftechnisch was drauf. Lass dich nie wieder von einem Vollidiot wie dem da besiegen. Verkauf dich durch deine unnötige Unsicherheit nicht unter wert. Wenn wir hier raus sind arbeiten wir daran."

„Bis morgen.", sagte ein verwirrter Harry, als er den Zauber flüsterte und sich umdrehte. Julian lächelte komischerweise.

Die beiden Deutschen setzten sich auf das gleiche Bett, als Harry Seamus wachrüttelte. Christian gab Julian eines der Blätter und flüsterte: „Auf drei. Drei, zwei, eins."

Gleichzeitig stopften sie das Alraunenblatt in den Mund. Es schmeckte scheußlich und war viel größer als erwartet. Julian konnte damit im Mund kaum Laute von sich geben, geschweige denn sprechen. Der bittere Geschmack verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer im Mundraum, sodass er zwingend sein Gesicht verziehen musste.

„Ich schwöre dir, du Ratte, wenn du noch einmal meine Gedanken liest, dann teste ich an dir den Crutiatus Fluch.", zischte Seamus, der im Gang stand und in ihre Zelle stierte.

Julian hatte Angst das Alraunenblatt wieder auszuspucken vor Lachen. Er schaffte sich zu beherrschen und gab nur geringfügige Laute von sich.

Harry stand neben Seasmus und verzog zynisch das Gesicht um den Wärter heimlich nachzuäffen. Gepaart mit Finnigan's lächerlicher Drohung war das einfach zu witzig.

Nicht das Julian keine Angst vor dem _Crutiatus_ Fluch hat. Ehrlich gesagt ist dieser teuflische Zauber das einzige wovor er wirklich Angst hat. Der Grund warum Julian ihn nicht nutzt ist vor allem seine eigene Abneigung dagegen. Zu viele schreckliche, traumatisierende Erfahrungen…

Aber aus dem Mund ihres heutigen Wächters war es einfach nur lächerlich. Dann würde Julian noch eher den Todesfluch ohne Zauberstab hinbekommen.

Der darauffolgende Tag, war langweilig. Ihre neue Wächterin für diesen Tag, war Daphne Greengrass. Sie war hübsch, ihnen gegenüber unvoreingenommen und bat Julian höflich von ihrem Gedächtnis wegzubleiben. Da Julian nicht sprechen konnte, verzog er das Gesicht, sodass es wohl einem Grinsen recht ähnlich aussah.

Er musste sich unweigerlich fragen, warum eigentlich immer nur gnadenlos unterlegene Magier ihre Wachen sind.

Die beiden Jäger des Todes saßen gemeinsam auf dem Bett als sie sehr leichtes Gepolter aus dem Treppenhaus vernahmen.

Christian lächelte Julian an und lies diesen einen bekannten leichten Druck auf seine Gedanken spüren. Julian wusste das sein Freund gerade eine Gedankenbrücke aufbaute.

Schnell ordnete er seine Erinnerungen, lies Christian passieren der ihm ein Bild von Harry sendete, der die Treppen herunterschleicht.

Julian nickte und antwortete in dem er einen Gedanken, den das er Daphne kontaktierte um ihr zu sagen das sie entweder geschockt wird, oder Harry reinlässt, zurücksendete. Christian akzeptierte und so war Julian bereit, das Gedachte in die Tat umzusetzen. Die beiden könnten auch telepathisch miteinander reden, haben aber gelernt das außer in direkten Drucksituationen, das Austauschen von visualisierten Gedanken viel interessanter ist. Solche Erfahrungen mit seinem Bruder im Geiste führten dazu, das sowohl Christian als auch Julian sich sicher waren, niemand wird sie jemals besser kennen, als der jeweils andere. Noch privater können die Einblicke in eine andere Person gar nicht sein.

Julian sandte seine Fühler nach Daphnes Gedanken aus. Wie unsichtbare Ränke spürte er, wie die Magie auf der Suche nach den Gedanken einer anderen Person war. Als er die Gedankensignatur die er noch nicht kannte spürte, griff er schnell an um Daphne telepathisch zu vermitteln:  
 _„Hör mir zu: Potter kommt. Wenn du willst, das wir dich nicht schocken und dein Gedächtnis löschen, lass ihn in die Zelle und wieder raus."_

Als er abgeschlossen hatte, verschwand er schnell wieder aus dem Verstand seines Opfers und hörte ein zischendes: „okay!"

Christian stand neben der Tür und öffnete sie lautlos mit einem _Klick._ Sie würden in der Zeit noch richtig gut im zauberstablosen Zaubern, non-verbal, werden. Wenn man sonst nichts zum Trainieren hat, dann muss man das nehmen was man bekommt.

„Offen.", prabelte Chrsitians gigantisch verzogener Mund. Julian war noch lange nicht soweit sprechen zu können, also musste er zum Schluss kommen, Christian hatte ihm, mit Sicherheit nicht ausversehen, das größere Blatt gegeben.

Schnell schritt eine dunkle Gestalt durch die Tür, lehnte sie wieder an und ging auf sie zu.

„Hi. Was habt ihr im Mund?", fragte er verwundert über die unförmigen Gesichter.

„Blatt", spuckte Christian heraus.

„Ihr habt das Alraunenblatt im Mund. Ihr solltet es doch nicht essen. Das war zum auf die Haut reiben.", empörte sich Harry laut.

„Magus", spuckte Christian hervor, wobei er fast das Blatt verloren hatte und so nicht weiter versuchte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Julian suchte die Gedanken Harrys. Er fand Christians immer zuerst, da sie sich nur so unterhielten, aktuell.

Als er Harrys fand, griff er an. Julian war mehr als überrascht über diese Verteidigung. Sie war sehr sehr stark und er wusste nicht ob er ohne Zauberstab durchgekommen wäre. Er stupste Harry an und zeigte auf seinen eigenen Kopf, dann auf Harrys. Langsam fuhr die Kraft der Verteidigung runter und Julian nickte. Als Harry das sah, wurde sie noch schneller schwächer und Julian konnte sprechen:  
 _„Animgusverwandlung erfordert ein Alraunenblatt zu essen, über einen Monat. Deswegen sagte Christian gestern auch, wir verlieren doch nicht so viel Lebenszeit. Wir hatten das so wie so vor."_

Harry schien zu verstehen und nickte. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und nahm etwas hervor. Es war klein, länglich, weiß. Er hatte mehrere davon. Julian lächelte, Christian lachte schon wieder so, dass er fast das Blatt verlor. Es waren Joints.

 _Dem Himmel sei Dank!_

„Euer Freund Hammad schickt sie. Es geht ihm gut, aber er wird den ganzen Tag beobachtet, weswegen er nicht mitkann. Er hofft das ihr bald wieder raus seid.", sagte Harry und gab Julian und Christian jeweils einen, den sie dankend nahmen und anmachen ließen.  
Das Rauchen war wirklich nicht einfach, aber es lohnte sich. Ihre Knochen taten nicht mehr so weh und sie entspannten sich.

„Was macht ihr dadrin denn?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme von draußen, wohl durch den Geruch des verglühenden Grases motiviert.

 _Alohomora,_ dachte sich Christian und mit einem _klick_ ging die Tür auf.

„ _Komm rein und setz dich zu uns. Brauchst ja nicht alleine davor zu sitzen, während wir Spaß haben."_ , sagte Julian zu ihrer Bewacherin, deren Gedankensignatur er jetzt kinderleicht erkannte und sofort fand. Er war wirklich gut darin und sie wirklich schlecht im Verstecken.

„ _Okay, ich komme."_ , gab sie ihm zaghaft zurück.

„ _Ich kann nicht reden, Christian auch nicht wirklich. Wir haben Alraunenblätter im Mund. Also wenn du was sagen willst, zeig auf deinen Kopf und ich baue diese Gedankenbrücke wieder auf. Achso und versuch dir mich bitte nicht vorzustellen, während diese Brücke existiert. Ich kann dir meinen hübschen Körper auch so zeigen, du musst nur fragen, dann brauchst du ihn dir nicht vorzustellen. Das ist sehr komisch für mich, weißt du?"_

Julian spürte sofort ihren Scham und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Dieses Gedankenspiel war einfach zu gut.

„Hallo Daphne!", sagte Harry, der wirklich erleichtert war, als sie hereinkam. Anscheinend hatte er etwas Angst das ihn verpfeift.

„Hi.", sagte sie zögerlich und setzte sich neben ihn auf Christians Bett.

„Sie nennen es Weed. Ist wohl ein Rauschmittel wie Alkohol. Hab es von einem Freund von ihnen mitgebracht. Willst du mal probieren? Ich hab auch noch nie…", sagte Harry relativ leise, aber bei weitem nicht mehr so schüchtern wie vorher.

Julian lag auf dem Rücken und rauchte gemütlich seinen Joint. Eigentlich war es hier gar nicht so übel. Tagsüber schliefen sie und nachts, wenn sie keiner nerven kam, würden sie einfach kiffen und entspannen. So ließen sich die zwei Wochen doch aushalten. Wie normalerweise auch immer nur ohne trainieren und Todesser umbringen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Christian konnte schon wieder einwandfrei sprechen und Julian hatte nur noch einige Probleme damit, die aber überwindbar waren. Am 6. Tag kam Hermine Granger zu ihnen herunter.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Julian kalt. Ab und zu schaute sie bei ihnen vorbei, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Manchmal machte sie auch abfällige Bemerkungen über ihren Aufenthalt in der Zelle.

„Wollte euch nur mitteilen, das euer Anschlag gescheitert ist. Dumbledore geht es besser und er wird bald zu sich kommen. Mad-Eye hat sich bereit erklärt den _Crutiatus_ gegen euch zu benutzen, weil ihr das Veritaserum schon einmal ausgetrickst habt.", sagte sie äußerst hochnäsig.

Julian wurde schlecht, als er das hörte. Sie hätten flüchten sollen. Unter dem _Crutiatus_ gestand man irgendwann alles, auch Lügen, nur damit es aufhört. Oder man verliert den Verstand.

„Was? Das könnt ihr nicht machen. Ihr dürft den _Crutiatus_ Fluch nicht benutzen.", schrie Daphne, die wie immer wenn sie Dienst hatte, neben dem Eingang saß, schockiert.

„Daphne, wenn man den oberste Führungsriege angreift, ohne Rücksicht, dann antworten wir ohne Rücksicht. Die beiden sollen sich schon mal darauf vorbereiten.", pflaumte Hermine ihre Nachbarin an.

„ _Christian, wir müssen hier aus dem Irrenhaus weg. Wenn wir dafür töten müssen, dann ist es mir mittlerweile scheiß egal. Harry kommt gerade. Ich lasse mich nicht foltern bis ich diesen Psychopathen alles sage nur damit es aufhört"_.

Christian nickte. Sie wussten das die Tür zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt offen ist, als mussten sie nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten um heraus zu stürmen.

„ _Daphne, wirf deinen Zauberstab hier rein. Ich werde mich nicht von denen foltern lassen."_.

Julian erwartete nicht das ihm das Mädchen so vertraut, doch als Hermine gerade zur Treppe schaute, weil von dort jemand kam, warf sie den Zauberstab in die Zelle. Christian fing ihn und murmelte direkt: _„Expillarmus"_ und Hermine verlor ihren Zauberstab.

„ _accio zauberstab"_ , sagte Julian,m mit der noch zauberstablosen Hand auf den fallenden Zauberstab gerichtet. Pfeilschnell flog der Stab des entwaffneten Mädchens in seine Hand, bereit jeden möglichen Zauber der sie ins Jenseits befördert abzufeuern.

Mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gingen sie auf die schluchzende Hermine zu. Innerlich lächelnd dachte Julian daran wie Hermine wohl eigentlich gedacht hat, wie diese Unterhaltung hier eigentlich ablaufen sollte. Sicherlich nicht mit einer Hermine die am Rande ihres eigenen Lebens steht und hoffen muss nicht zu sterben.

Gerade als der grinsende Julian sie am Rücken mit dem Zauberstab berührte, schallerte es durch den ganzen Flur: „Was ist hier los? Warum sitzen sie da, Daphne, während zwei Gefangene ausbrechen und Mrs. Granger bedrohen."

Julian und Christian drehten sich um und sahen McGonnagal und Moody mit erhobenen Zauberstäben. Sie waren auf sie gerichtet. Julian überlegte kurz ob sie dieses Duell gewinnen würden. Er kam zum Schluss dass sie keine Chance hatten, außer die ersten 2 Unverzeilichen trafen direkt, weswegen er den Gedanken wieder verwarf.

„Lassen sie uns gehen oder sie ist tot.", sagte Julian und schubste Hermine einen Schritt nach vorne.

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall flog sie, wie gegen eine Wand und landete auf dem Boden. Harry lag neben ihr, den Tarnumhang halb herunter gerutscht. Wie oft soll das noch passieren bis der Junge endlich mal lernt das er seinen Zauberstab immer bereit haben soll.

„Potter. Was machen Sie denn hier?", schrie die Lehrerin laut als sie zwei Schritte auf ihn zu machte. Christian war aber schneller und hatte Daphnes Zauberstab an Harrys Schläfe und knurrte:

„Wir gehen jetzt aus diesem Irrenhaus. Lassen sie uns durch oder Potter ist tot."

Anschließend flüsterte er: „Es tut mir leid Harry. Ich lasse mich aber nicht mit dem _Crutiatus_ foltern für etwas was ich gar nicht getan habe, bis ich es dann zugebe. Dann sterbe ich lieber im Kampf. Solange du mich nicht weiter bedrohst brauchst du keine Angst vor mir zu haben."

„Was? Wer hat das gesagt?", schrie Harry durch den Raum, sodass McGonngal und Moody, die einige Meter wegstanden das Gesicht verzogen.

„Was ist los Harry?", fragte McGonnagal verwirrt.

„ _Deine liebe Freundin Miss Granger hier. Deswegen sind Moody und McGonnagal da."_

„Lass mich los, Christian.", sagte Harry erbost. Christian tat nichts. Nicht aus selbstschutz, sondern weil Christian Harry schützen wollte.

„Was ist hier los?", schrie McGonnagal förmlich, „Daphne, wenn sonst keiner mit mir reden will, dann reden sie."

„Nein.", fauchte sie die ältere Dame an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie können Sie es auch nur in Erwägung ziehen jemanden zu foltern um herauszufinden ob er vielleicht etwas getan hat. Sie haben keine Beweise, nichts. Ich glaube den Beiden, das Sie nichts getan haben. Seit Tagen komme ich hier runter und bin in ihrer Zelle. Am ersten Tag hatten sie die Tür schon geknackt, Finnigan ausgeschaltet, seine Gedanken gelesen und obliviert. Das meiste davon ohne Zauberstab. Aber sie sind nicht gegangen. Sie blieben hier, weil sie daran glaubten einen fairen Prozess gemacht zu bekommen. Ich hätte ihnen jederzeit meinen Zauberstab gegeben.

Stattdessen wird ein Geständnis aus ihnen herausgefoltert. Sie sind keinen Deut besser als die Todesser.", schrie Harry McGonnagal an.

Ihm rannten Tränen die Wangen herunter. Julian war sich sicher, dass es das war, was Sirius meinte. Nicht das er weint, sondern, das er durch sein Umfeld aufgeladen wird. Und solche Explosionen dann entstehen, wenn etwas emotionsgeladeneres passiert.

Die Professorin stand wie angewurzelt da und Moody fragte: „Stimmt das, Professorin?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fragte viel ruhiger als zuvor: „Wie kommen sie auf diesen absurden Gedanken, Mr. Potter?"

 _Wenn McGonnagal keine perfekte Lügnerin ist, dann ist das alles auf ihrem Mist gewachsen._

Julian schubste Hermine, die mittlerweile weinte, lockerer nach vorne als er dachte, drehte sich um und lies Grangers Zauberstab fallen. Christian lies Harry los, den er eher daran hinderte auf McGonnagal loszugehen, wie wirklich bedrohte. Er gab Daphne den Zauberstab zurück.

„Es tut uns Leid. Wir gehen zurück in die Zelle. Ich denke was passiert ist, können sie sich selbst zusammen reimen.", sagte Christian bevor er Julian in die Zelle folgen wollte.

„Sagen sie es mir bitte einfach. Das macht es einfacher und ich kann Sie besser verstehen.", bat McGonnagal die einige Schritte näher war.

Julian drehte sich wieder um, traf dabei Christian Schulter-an-Schulter und kam nun auf die Co-Direktorin zu:

„Hermine ist hier aufgetaucht. Nach ihren üblichen Psychospielchen…".

„Üblich?", fragte McGonnagle mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach.

„Ja, wie üblich.", sagte Christian, bevor er lauter fortfuhr, „Dann hat sie uns gesagt, das Mad-Eye den _Crutiatus_ Fluch benutzen würde, weil wir das Veritasserum schon einmal ausgetrickst hätten. Dann hat sich bei uns der Überlebensmodus angeschaltet. Wir kennen den _Crutiatus_ Fluch, besser als fast jeder andere hier. Glauben sie mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Wir haben die Tür und Handschellen aufbekommen wie immer, Daphne zauberstablos entwaffnet und sind ausgebrochen, wie wir es schon die ganze Zeit hätten tun können."

Entgeistert starrte McGonnagal Christian an, bis sie in Richtung Daphnes und Hermine schaute.

„Stimmt das, Daphne?", fragte sie die Ex-Schülerin erneut.

„Ja.", sagte diese entschieden.

„Hermine, stimmt das?", fragte sie nun, etwas weinerlich in der Stimme.

„Ja. Es, es….", stammelte die Top-Schülerin, als McGonnagal sie barsch unterbrach: „Seien Sie leise. Erzählen Sie das Dumbledore, wenn er wieder bei Sinnen ist. Sie sind gefeuert. Gehen Sie."

Die ehemalige Koordinatorin verlor jeglichen Gesichtsausdruck, begann heftig zu schluchzen und lief an Moody vorbei.

McGonnagal sah ihr kurz nach und schaute dann nach den jungen Männern in der Zelle.

„Wie kann ich mich bei euch entschuldigen?", fragte sie enttäuscht.

„Sie können dafür nichts. Machen sie uns einen fairen Prozess ohne Folter und wir brechen auch nicht aus. Zumindest, versprochenermaßen nur aus Spaß, nicht weil wir hier aus der luxuriösen Zelle herauswollen. Und bestrafen sie auf keinen Fall Harry oder Daphne. Finnigan von mir aus schon, den mag ich nicht. Istn Holzkopf.", fasste Christian zusammen.

„Den fairen Prozess können Sie vergessen, Albus war soeben kurz wach und hat Sie direkt entlassen. Er weiß woran sein Schwächeanfall lag und es waren nicht Sie. Er wird Sie so schnell wie möglich treffen wollen, wenn es ihm etwas besser geht. Ich soll ihnen offerieren das sie Hogwarts verlassen können, wenn Sie wollen, wenn nicht, dann würde ich sehr gerne morgen mit ihnen über ihre Zukunft hier sprechen. Gott, was haben sie denn da im Mund?", sprach sie zu ihnen.

„Alraunenblatt.", sagten beide gleichzeitig, so provokant das McGonnagal das zermatschte Blatt sicher sehen musste.  
„Animagus?", fragte sie erheitert grinsend.

Beide nickten.

„Wir werden bleiben, denk ich. Über unsere Entschuldigungsbedingungen können wir morgen reden.", sagte Christian.

„Einverstanden. Miss Greengrass, Mister Potter, gute Nacht. , zeigen sie den Jungs noch einen ordentlichen Schlafplatz. Final bleibt mir nichts anderes zu sagen, als das es mir unendlich leid tut.", sagte McGonnagal.

Julian war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie fragen sollte oder nicht.

„Professor, auf ein Wort?".

Die Professorin, die sich bereits wieder umgedreht hatte, sah ihn verwundert an, aber nickte und folgte ihm den Gang entlang.

„Minerva, rennen sie nicht weg.", krächzte der Todesser im Verlies neben an.

„Halt die klappe Crouch.", murmelte die alte Dame leise.

Als sie außer Hörreichweite aller anderen waren begann Julian: „Bitte feuern sie Hermine nicht."

McGonnagal gluckste hörbar laut auf und fragte: „Warum das?"

„Ich habe mich in den letzten Tagen mit Harry angefreundet. Ich möchte nicht das er sich entscheiden muss ob er Team Hermine oder Team Julian ist. Es war auch meine Schuld das es so ausgeartet ist. Das wird das einzige Mal bleiben, dass ich jemals so reagiere, aber ich habe gute Gründe. Wenn sie fragt, können sie ihr auch sagen, dass ich es war, der sie im Job gehalten hat. Sie soll mich darauf aber nur ansprechen wenn wir alleine sind. Ich bitte sie, das zu machen. Es ist wirklich wichtig.", sagte Julian.

„Okay, werde ich machen. Gehen Sie jetzt feiern oder was auch immer. Aber verlassen Sie den schrecklichen Ort hier unten. Und fangen Sie bald an den Trank für die Animagusverwandlung zu brauen. Sie wissen das es Zeit dauert.", sagte McGonnagal.

Julian nickte und sagte „Danke!".

Als er wieder zurückging kam Christian schon auf ihn zu und fragte:

„Was hast du mit ihr beredet?".

„Habe gefragt wie man den trank für die Animagusverwandlung braut.", sagte Julian als Professor McGonnagal aufgrund seiner Worte lächelte und hinter ihr herging.

„Komm Mad-Eye. Wir gehen Hermine suchen.", sagte die Professorin als sie an ihm vorbeiging.

„Julian, als wenn du vorhattest den Trank selber zu brauen. Das sollte doch so wie so ich machen und ich weiß wie es geht…"


	16. Kapitel 16 - Ein Leben in Hogwarts?

Ein Leben in Hogwarts?

Julian und Christian verabschiedeten sich von Daphne, die nun wieder alleine auf den Todesser achten musste. Anschließend folgten sie Harry, der die Jungen durch die Korridore führte.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben das sie das gemacht hat. Ich hoffe Dumbledore wirft sie nicht raus…", murmelte Harry enttäuscht vor sich hin, „wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein?".

Entnervt stieß Julian etwas Luft aus, da dies schon den ganzen Weg schon so ging. Wie sollte er jemals seine neu gewonnene Freiheit genießen, wenn Harry seine Feierlaune so zerstörte. Deswegen griff Julian Harrys Gedanken an und sagte:

„ _Harry, hör bitte auf rumzuheulen. Zeig uns den Schlafplatz und ruf Hammad. Anschließend suchst du sie und redest mit ihr. Sie wird ihren Job nicht verlieren und definitiv nicht rausgeworfen werden. Ich habe mit McGonnagal geredet. Ansonsten verhalte dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind. Ich dachte nicht das der Junge-der-lebt so eine Heulsuse ist. Hast du mich verstanden?"_

Harry sah ihn erbost an, aber nickte mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.

Vor einem Raum, der wie ein Klassensaal aussah, blieben sie stehen und sagten:

„Hier schlafen meistens die Externen wenn sie mal da sind. Deswegen ist der heute Abend leer. Ich rufe Hammad und gehe dann zu Hermine.", sagte Harry. Julian und Christian nickten und gingen in den Saal.

„Also was machen wir?", fragte Christian erfreut, als er seinen langen Körper auf eins der Betten schmiss.

„Lass heute bitte einfach nur Shisha rauchen und kiffen. Morgen dann mit McGonnagal reden. Bis dorthin müssten wir uns überlegen, wie wir möglichst viel aus ihrem schlechten Gewissen heraus bekommen.", antwortete Julian der gerade nach einem Joint kramte.

„Ja, da kann man was heraus pressen. Sag mal, hättest du gedacht das der-Junge-der-lebt so eine Heulsuse ist?", fragte Christian lächelnd.

Julian konnte nicht anders als ein heißeres kurzes Lachen entweichen zu lassen und zu antworten:

„Nein, Sirius bat mich das zu ändern. Mehr oder weniger. Wie er überleben konnte weiß ich wirklich nicht. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag ihn, aber er ist jetzt nicht gerade ein Abbild eines Helden oder Retters der Zaubererwelt. Ich vermute er wurde hier in den letzten Jahren etwas verhätschelt."

„Hi, Jungs.", sagte nach einer Weile eine vertraute Stimme durch die offene Tür.

„Hammad! Schön dich zu sehen!", rief Christian, der aufsprang und Hammad einschlug, „Die Joints haben uns gerettet. Wie gings dir?"

Hammad lächelte und antwortete: „Naja, also niemand hat mir etwas getan. Aber ich glaube, weil jeder wusste, dass ich etwas mit euch zu tun, wurde ich auch ignoriert. Manche der Menschen haben euren Mord geplant, wenn Dumbledore stirbt."

Julian lächelte. Das wäre sicherlich spaßig geworden.

„Ja, kann ich irgendwo auch nachvollziehen. Naja, egal, lass uns einfach wieder gemeinsam hier drin chillen,", sagte Christian, der Julian einen Joint reichte und parallel Zauberstablos die Shisha aus dem Beutel nahm, den Hammad dabei hatte.

Sie saßen entspannt auf den Betten, die im Kreis angeordnet waren, als eine Eule an die Scheibe des alten Klassensaals klopfte. An ihrem Bein hatte sie einen Zettel mit den Namen der beiden.

Julian hob sie auf dem Arm herein und öffnete ihn: 

„ _Hallo ihr beiden,_

 _Wir haben soeben das Schlossgelände erreicht. Wie ich gerade feststellen durfte seid ihr seit einigen Minuten wieder frei. D. hat Sirius und Remus zu sich gerufen._

 _Wir sind bald im 4. Stock, in einem alten Klassenzimmer. Das benutzen wir als Schlafplatz. Kommt doch vorbei und feiert mit uns._

 _T."_

Als Julian fertig vorgelesen hatte, hörten sie bereits die ersten Stimmen auf dem Flur.

„Tonks, bitte, wir wollen nur mit euch trinken.", sagte eine recht hohe männliche Stimme.

„Fred, George, wenn wir andere Fraktionen in unsere Gemeinschaft lassen, können wir auch gleich anfangen in der großen Halle zu trinken.", sagte Tonks, „wir werden sicherlich bald wieder zusammen abhängen können. Es tut mir leid, aber mir wurde untersagt euch dazu zu lassen. Jetzt geht wieder einen sinnlosen Streich spielen."

Die Tür öffnete sich, wonach Tonks augenblicklich die Nase rümpfte und in den Raum stierte.

„Harry hatte uns direkt hier hoch gebracht. Waren schon da.", sagte Christian lächelnd.

Ahnungsvoll verzog Tonks das Gesicht mit einem entnervten Blick nach hinten zu den rothaarigen Zwillingen die in der Tür standen. Die beiden sind wahrscheinlich ein klein wenig älter als Christian und Julian, etwa so alt wie Hammad.

„Ihr, ihr seid, die Mörder Dumbledores….", stotterte einer der beiden Weasleys. Tonks Hand schnellte hinter seinen Kopf und gab bei der festen Berührung einen dumpfen Laut von sich.

„Sie haben nichts getan. Gott, Dumbledore ist wach und hat sie persönlich entlassen und jeder im Schloss will mir erzählen, wie falsch wir doch bei ihnen lagen. Ihr seid alle bescheuert. SIE HABEN NICHTS GEMACHT! Und jetzt raus!", schrie Tonks die Zwillinge mehr und mehr an. Ihre Haare färbten sich von lila zu einem knalligen rot. Sie war wirklich sauer.

„Aber sie sind auch keine Externen. Ich weiß zwar nicht was sie sind, aber keine Externen. Wenn du uns jetzt wegschickst, dann kommen wir mit allen Schülern und jungen Leuten wieder, weil die externen jeden nehmen.", sagte der andere der beiden lächelnd.

Julian tippte Christian aufs Bein und sagte: „Komm wir suchen uns einen anderen Platz."

„Außerdem werden wir Mum davon erzählen das NYMPHADORA Tonks immer noch mit den Mördern abhängt. Seit sie deine Nachricht im Pager gelesen hatte, ist ihr Herz ein Stück angerissen."

Christian und Julian waren auf dem Weg, den Raum zu verlassen, als Tonks Vorname genannt wurde.

Christians Hand preschte vor seinen Mund doch dieses Lachen war unmöglich aufzuhalten. Als Tonks dies hörte, wirbelte sie herum und schritt geradewegs auf den noch lachenden Christian zu. Sie stupste ihn an der Schulter an und lies ihn nach hinten taumeln. Als er gerade wieder zum Stehen kam, schubste sie erneut und er krachte mit dem Rücken an die Wand des Klassenzimmers. Ihr Unterarm fixierte seinen Oberkörper, dem gar nicht mehr nach Lachen zu Mute war, während ihre anderen Hand den Zauberstab nahm und unter seinen Kehlkopf hielt:

„Wenn du auch nur einmal auf die Idee kommst, mich mit meinem Vornamen anzureden, dann schwöre ich dir, ist die _Crutiatus_ Folter das Schönste was du dir vorstellen kannst."

Christians Lächeln gewann er wieder und er erwiderte:

„Ich finde den Namen ehrlich gesagt schön. Dachte schon er sei Maggie oder so was schreckliches."

Tonks ließ ein Lächeln durchblicken und lies Christian von der Wand weg.

„Warum hast du nicht gelacht?", fragte sie an Julian gerichtet.

„Finde den Namen nicht schlimm und vor allem hat es mir Hammad schon vorher gesagt.", antwortete Julian grinsend, „aber wir gehen jetzt.".

Tonks verzog das Gesicht und schaute ihn entgeistert an. Julian lächelte und zeigte in den weiteren Raum wo Fred und George auf den Betten saßen:

„Sonst wirst du keinen Grund haben sie rauszuwerfen."

„Den hätte ich auch so, aber sie sollen hierbleiben. Sirius freut sich darüber auch immer. Normalerweise machen wir es so, wenn sie kommen können, dann können auch Harry, Ron und Hermine und so weiter kommen. Eben eine kleine Party."

„Hermine und Harry werden wohl keine Party machen.", merkte Christian nüchtern, aber doch recht gut gelaunt, an.

Tonks nickte etwas traurig: „Ich hätte ihr das niemals zugetraut. Aus gekränkter Ehre Folter anzudrohen."

Erneut kamen Schritte und die Tür sprang auf. Remus und Sirius standen im Eingang und sahen sie an. Julian hatte das Gefühl die Blicke der beiden lagen nur auf ihm.

Beide schienen erst keine Mimik im Gesicht zu haben, während sie auf sie zuschritten. Nach einigen unangenehmen Momenten bildete sich ein Lächeln auf beiden Gesichtern und sie umarmten Christian und Julian nacheinander.

Tonks realisierte erst jetzt, dass sie die Begrüßung der beiden ganz vergessen hatte und schritt auf Christian zu. Sie umarmte ihn und pustete ihm heimlich ins Ohr, sodass es keiner sehen konnte. Nur Julian der neben an stand, musste sich das Schauspiel mit anhören.

 _Immer ich…_

Julian wurde dann nur mit einem Lächeln umarmt und gerade als Tonks sich löste und etwas sagen wollte, flog ihr ein Joint in den Mund, der sich entzündete.

Chrstian hob beide Arme und pfiff ein Lied, wobei dieses als solches durch das Alraunenblatt extrem schwer zu identifizieren war.

„Wow, war das zauberstablos?", fragte einer der Zwillinge an Christian gerichtet.

Julian war schneller als Christian. Der Zauberstab des jungen Weasleys flog aus seiner Hand und begann zu schweben. Erst wich er nur den Versuchen ihn wieder einzufangen aus, doch schnell fing er an, Weasley für jeden gescheiterten Versuch einmal zu hauen.

„Au, au, wie machst du das?", fragte er, den Blick immer noch auf sein Ziel gerichtet.

„Hatten sechs Tage Übung.", gab Julian zurück.

Nach einigen Schlägen, die nicht allzu schmerzhaft sein sollten, lies Julian den Rotschopf den Stab wieder fangen und behalten.

„Was habt ihr im Mund?", fragte Sirius interessiert, als er die großen dunklen Mundinnenräume der beiden sah..

„Alraunenblatt.", bekam perfekt synchron als Antwort..

Sirius lachte und verwandelte sich in seine Hund Animagusform. Er stand direkt vor ihnen und bellte sie an.

Als er sich wieder zurückverwandelte, fragte Christian hoffend:

„Sirius war dein Patronus auch ein Hund?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Nein, mein Patronus war beziehungsweise ist ein Bär."

Der Junge verzog das Gesicht und war damit sichtlich enttäuscht.

„Scheiße, ich würde mich so gern in einen Drachen verwandeln. Habe aber noch nie gehört, dass das funktioniert."

Der ältere Mann nickte ihm traurig lächelnd zu, als er sagte: „Ich glaube auch nicht, dass das geht. Drachen sind magische Geschöpfe."

Christan zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinem Joint.

Der Abend entwickelte sich schnell zu einer echten Party. Ronald Weasley, ein Freund Harrys tauchte noch auf und wusste scheinbar nicht genau ob er Christian und Julian ansehen durfte oder nicht.

Kingsley erschien ebenfalls noch, mit Moody im Schlepptau, der scheinbar schon betrunken war.

Julian, Christian und Hammad saßen zu dritt in einem kleinen Kreis, als die drei Weasley Brüder zu ihnen kamen.

„Was raucht ihr denn da?", fragte einer der Zwillige, mit denen sich christian eben schon unterhalten hatte. Er mochte die beiden, da sie nicht so ernst sind, wie die meisten anderen hier. Aber auch die Dinge die sie bisher erfunden haben, sind nicht schlecht.

Wie immer erklärte Christian die Funktionsweise von Weed und schon rauchten zumindest die Zwillinge.

Ron schien etwas fehl am Platz zwischen seinen Brüdern zu sein. Er versuchte die ganze Zeit Blickkontakt zu Julian und Christian zu vermeiden, wurde dabei aber ziemlich rot im Gesicht. Alles in allem war er nicht gut darin seine Emotionen zu verbergen.

„Ron, ich hoffe ich darf dich duzen. Du brauchst dich nicht zu uns zu setzen wenn du ein Problem damit hast. Ich verstehe das du uns nicht magst.", sagte Julian als er den Rothaarigen in Leere, rechts an seinem Bruder vorbei, starren sah.

„Dann verstehst du mehr als ich. Das was sie gemacht hat, geht gar nicht, aber sie ist doch meine beste Freundin. Jetzt wo Harry so mit euch abhängt, ist es schwer für mich ihr in den Rücken zu fallen.", antwortete Harrys bester Freund.

Gerade als Julian antworten wollte kam Moody hinter ihn und Christian und lallte: „Kommt kurz mal mit. Ich muss euch was fragen."

Julian nickte und haute Christian auf die Schulter der das Ganze anscheinend gar nicht mitbekam. Etwas langsam realisierte er und folgte Julian.

„Könntet ihr die Tage mit mir im Gefängnis die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Crouchs Zelle analysieren. Die Zelle ist durch einige Zauber Dumbledores extra geschützt. Aber ich dachte auch nicht das es zwei Zauberer jemals so schnell aus einer normalen Zelle schaffen."

Julian sah zu Christian, der dem alten Mann entgegen lächelte und sagte:

„Klar, solange Crouch nicht anwesend ist. Ich bin jetzt auf freiem Fuß und die Versuchung ihn umzulegen ist dann gar nicht mal so klein."

„Oh ja, schon lange keinen Todesfluch mehr gezaubert. Mich juckts irgendwie in den Fingern…", murmelte Julian vor sich hin, wobei er sicher gehen wollte das beide Anwesenden ihn hören konnten.

Moody lachte und nickte: „Ich lasse euch Terminvorschläge zukommen."

Sie wollten sich gerade hinsetzen als die Tür aufging. Harry stand darin und hinter ihm schien sich eine Person zu verbergen. Durch die buschigen, gelockten Haare an Harrys Seite wusste Julian das es Hermine sein musste.

„Julian komm mal bitte.", sagte Harry, mit den Augen zu Hermine signalisierend.

Als Julian nickte und aufstand, sprang Christian ebenfalls auf und schrie:

„Du willst doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft zu ihr gehen. Lass sie doch in der Hölle schmoren."

Hinter Harry hörte man ein Glucksen und schnelle Schritte.

„Du Vollidiot.", fauchte Julian Christian an, ehe er durch die Tür lief.

Kurz überlegte Christian hinter her zu rennen, doch er entschied sich dagegen.

 _Soll er doch machen. Der lernt auch nie aus seinen Spielchen._

Als sein Blick dann zu Tonks wanderte, an Fred und Ron vorbei, sah er sie leicht lächeln.

 _Ich hab was Besseres zu tun, heute Nacht._

Mit diesen Gedanken ließ er seinen Joint zur Lippe wandern und zog genüsslich daran.

Julian folgte dem Schluchzen von Hermine schon eine ganze Zeit lang. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war, wodurch er sie alleine deswegen auffinden musste. Harry erzählte ihnen vorgestern in den Kerkern das Hogwarts magisch vergrößert ist, wodurch es noch viel gigantischer von innen als von außen war.

Sie liefen einen Turm hoch und irgendwann fand sich Julian oben angekommen. Hermine lag auf dem Boden und Blickte weiter in den Himmel.

Anscheinend hatte sie Julian nicht bemerkt.

Julian ging auf sie zu und legte sich auf den Rücken neben sie.

„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen."

„Als ich hier oben ankam dachte ich wirklich darüber nach zu springen…", murmelte sie vor sich hin, „also nicht das ich es wirklich tun würde. Niemand wird mich je wieder so sehen wie sie es taten. Aber ich konnte nicht anders, Ich wollte es einmal sehen, wie du Angst in den Augen hast. Wie ich die Macht über dich habe, endlich mal gegen dich gewinne. Aber du…."

Sie zögerte weiter zu sprechen, doch Julian entschied sich noch nichts zu sagen.

„du hast nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Du hattest keine Angst, sondern einfach die Lösung gefunden. Wie machst du das? Wie schaffst du es, so perfekt mit den Drucksituationen umzugehen, in denen ich versage…"

Sie atmete hörbar aus. Es tat ihr gut, darüber zu sprechen.

„Wir haben uns in etwas verrannt, Hermine. Ja ich erkenne auch meine eigenen Fehler. Ehrlich, ich kann dich verstehen. In deiner Situation hätte ich das selbe gemacht, leider. Psychoterror kann eine Waffe sein. Du musst nur lernen ihn dezenter einzusetzen und vor allem deine Emotionen nicht die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen.  
Es war meine Art diesen Schock zu verdauen. Eine Lösung zu finden der Folter zu entgehen. Hast du mal den Crutiatus Fluch gespürt, Hermine? Weißt du was es bedeutet damit zu drohen?", sprach Julian, den Blick immer noch in den Himmel.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Es ist mir einfach so herausgerutscht. Wenn du, ihr dabei seid, bin ich nicht Herr meiner eigenen Gedanken. So komisch es ist, ich spüre Neid. Ich habe noch nie Neid gespürt.", antwortete sie immer noch weinend.

„Worauf denn? Ich habe doch den Grund neidisch zu sein. Dein Können in allen Bereichen der Magie, dein Intellekt, deine Freunde, deine Familie, deine Beziehungen, einfach alles. Was habe ich? Inselbegabungen die ich in diesem Kontext hier gut einsetzen kann. Ansonsten nichts. Ehrlich Hermine, mach dich nicht fertig. Du bist besser als fast alles was hier so herumrennt. Meinst du ich suche mir jemanden zum stetigen aufziehen und streiten aus, der mir überall unterlegen ist?"

„Warum bist du jetzt so? Du entschuldigst dich, rettest mir offen gesagt den Arsch, bringst Harry dazu, zu mir zu gehen und hetzt nicht gegen mich.", sagte sie, etwas ruhiger.

„Wir werden hier nicht viele Menschen haben die uns zuhören., Harry gehört dazu und du bist seine beste Freundin. Wenn ich ihn jetzt entscheiden lassen würde, Hermine oder wir, könnte das sowohl ihn als auch dich zerreißen. Wir müssen uns zusammen reißen. Auch wenn meine Intention für ihn eine ganz andere ist wie deine, sind wir doch beide an einem gesunden stabilen Harry interessiert. Alleine deswegen bin ich hier. Außerdem rette ich vorzugsweise Ärsche die mir gefallen.", antwortete er halb lachend.

Hermine lachte etwas auf und gab ihm einen leichten Schlag gegen den Arm.

„War das jetzt wirklich eine Anmache?"

„Hmmm….", antwortete Julian gedankenverloren, um abzulenken.

„Wie sollen wir jetzt weiter machen. Wieder versuchen so zu tun, als sei nichts passiert war?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Schätze mal, das ist alles was wir versuchen können.", antwortete er etwas belustigt.

„Hmm, ja wahrscheinlich. Oder wir machen einen Pakt.", schoss es aus ihr heraus, „Derjenige der den anderen zuerst angreift, oder fertig macht, muss beim Mittagessen eine zehnminütige Rede darüber halten wie toll die andere Person doch ist."

Julian lachte. Die Idee war so absurd und doch gut.

„Du weißt das du dich mit einer solchen Rede auch bei unseren zahlreichen Gegnern ins Abseits schießt."

„Dann sollte ich wohl einfach keine halten müssen und dich lieber ranlassen.", gab sie ihm grinsend zur Antwort, „Von mir aus steht das Angebot immer noch."

„Was ist denn mit kleineren Neckereien. Die kann ich sicher nicht weglassen. Nerven werde ich sicherlich immer noch."

„Ich habe mit nichts anderem gerechnet."

„Deal."

„Julian, ich weiß das hört sich jetzt komisch an, aber möchtest du über deine Vergangenheit reden? Ich glaube dir würde es gut tun.", fragte sie erneut nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens.

„Nein, dafür bin ich noch nicht weit genug. Wir haben viel durchgemacht, ich und Christian. Sehr sehr dunkle Zeiten und Momente erlebt. Das kann ich dir nicht zumuten."

„Bist du dir sicher. Ich bin hart im Nehmen, weißt du?"

„Selbst wenn du ein Felsbrock wärst, nein. Vielleicht wann anders. Sollen wir wieder zu den anderen gehen?", fragte er, auch um etwas abzulenken. Er wollte nicht über sich reden. Seine Aufgabe war jetzt getan.

„Okay. Meinst du ich kann noch mit zu den anderen kommen?", fragte sie.

Julian nickte als er sich aufrichtete. Hermine musterte seine Augen. Ohne den Blick von ihnen abzuwenden vergingen einige sehr unangenehme Momente. Julian überlegte schon ob sie gerade versuchte ihn mit _Legilimenz_ anzugreifen, aber das würde er merken.

„Du willst doch etwas über mich herausfinden. Sollen wir mal einen Abgang auf Julian-Art machen?", fragte er erheitert nach. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, weswegen er sie am Arm griff und mit sich zog.

Sie liefen auf den Abgrund des Turms zu, doch Hermine reagierte zu spät. Sie schaffte es nicht sie beide abzubremsen und so stürzten sie Hand in Hand in die Tiefe. Hunderte Meter legten sie auf ihrem Fall zurück. Langsam kam der Boden immer näher.

Julian zog den Zauberstab und flüsterte „ _inflatione venti editi generate_ " sodass es Hermine nicht hören konnten.

Sie hörte auf zu schreien als der Boden nur noch zehn Meter entfernt war. Sie schloss ihre Augen und wurde abrupt gebremst. Weich landete sie einige Sekunden später auf dem Boden.

„Du hast sie nicht mehr alle!", schrie sie ihn an.

„Ich habe nie das Gegenteil behauptet", lächelte er zurück, worauf hin sie ihn wieder entbrüstet an den Arm schlug, wobei dieser Treffer deutlich härter war.

„Was soll ich zu Christian sagen. Entschuldigung?", fragte Hermine kurz bevor sie im Raum ankamen.

„Am besten nichts. Halt dich von ihm fern, dann lässt er dich auch in Ruhe.", antwortete Julian beiläufig.

„Nach was riecht es denn hier?", fragte Hermine naserümpfend.

„Gras.", antwortete Julian der es auch roch. Er liebte den intensiven Geruch.

Im Flur standen zwei Teenager, die sich eifrig unterhielten und scheinbar zaubern wollten.

Es waren Harry und Ron, die versuchten gegen die Wand gegenüber etwas zu zaubern.

„Harry, Ron, was macht ihr da?", schallte es durch den Flur in bekannt befehlshaberischem Ton. Hermine war wieder da...

„Hallo, wir üben zaubern.", sagte Ron der über das ganze Gesicht mit blutunterströmten Augen lachte.

„Was? Jetzt noch?", fragte Hermine empört, „was ist mit euren Augen los?".

Julian antwortete für die beiden: „Bekifft."

Hermine wollte gerade den Raum betreten als Harry gegen die Wand sprach:

„ _Avada Keda..."_

Julian reagierte direkt und entwaffnete Potter mit einem schnellen _Expillarmus_. Selbst wenn Harry fertig gesprochen hätte, wäre der Zauber nicht durchgeführt worden. Der Todesfluch erfordert unfassbaren Hass, oder eine Menge Übung.

„Was soll das?", schrie Harry Hermine an, weil er dachte, sie habe ihn entwaffnet.

„Das kann ich dich auch fragen. Den Todesfluch? Ist das dein Ernst?", schrie sie zurück.

„Wie soll ich denn Volemort sonst töten?", schrie Harry an ihn gerichtet.

 _Warum soll Harry Voldemort töten müssen? Das muss wann anders herausgefunden werden._

„Harry, ich habe dich entwaffnet. Man kann auf gar keinen Fall den Todesfluch üben, wenn man bekifft ist. Hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Töten ist keineswegs was Gutes. Es ist meine Entscheidung gewesen, aber das heißt nicht das es eine Entscheidung für alle ist. Und soll ich dir mal was sagen. Mein erster Todesfluch war auf einen meiner besten Freunde, keinen Scheißtodesser. Der zweite auf den Mörder meiner Freundin. Also merk dir eines ganz genau. Mein Leben ist nicht dein Leben. Du hast vieles durchgemacht und erlebt, aber nur weil ich töte, musst du es nicht tun. ", antwortete Julian erbost, während er einen mitleidigen Blick von Hermine sah, „Du hast soweit ich weiß, schon oft die Entscheidung treffen müssen und dich immer dagegen entschieden. Nur weil du uns jetzt siehst, ist es nicht cool, zu töten. Bleib wer du bist. Und jetzt weiter feiern."

Harry nickte missmutig und sie gingen zurück in den Raum. Hermine schaute Julian an und sagte:

„Julian, es…", fing sie an zu murmeln.

„Hermine, ist okay, nicht jetzt. Wann anders vielleicht. Ich brauche nur dann Mitleid wenn ich weiß das es auch so gefühlt wird, nicht weil es angebracht ist."

Missmutig versuchte sie ihren enttäuschten Blick zurück zu halten, was ihr aber maximal bedingt gelang.

Julian betrat den Raum vor Hermine und zauberte den Zauber _sonorus._

„Hört mir mal alle zu.", sagte er extra leise, weil er wusste wie laut der Zauber sein konnte. Direkt sahen alle Köpfe zu ihm und Hermine die hinter ihm stand.

„Wir haben uns geeinigt das es am besten ist, wenn wir uns soweit vertragen das wir keine Freundschaften aufspalten. Ja Christian, auch du lässt sie in Ruhe. Keine üblen Scherze. Ich weiß so wie so nicht ob die irgendwer außer wir beiden witzig finden. Sirius, Remus, Tonks und Kingsley, kommt bitte mal kurz mit. Christian du auch.".

Sofort bewegten sich die genannten Menschen und gingen hinter Julian an Hermine vorbei in den Flur.

„Sirius, ich weiß ich sollte mich mit Harry anfreunden, aber...", fing Julian an, als Sirius die Augenbrauen hob, „ich weiß nicht ob das clever ist. Ich habe ihn gerade hier auf dem Flur mit Ron getroffen. Sie haben bekifft Todesflüche geübt. Er ist zu wichtig um bei so einem Scheiß draufzugehen. Außerdem sagte Harry er muss Voldi töten, warum?"

Christian fing augenblicklich an zu lachen und sagte: „Du hast doch nur bekifft Todesflüche geübt. Ohne direktes Ziel hast du sie eine Zeit lang nur auf Kiffe hinbekommen."

Julian lächelte und erwiderte: „Ja, mein Leben ist aber nichts wert, im Vergleich zum Symbol Potter."

Sirius und Remus fiel jeglicher Gesichtsausdruck aus der Visage.

„Mach dich nicht schlechter als du bist.", fing Kingsley an, „und behalte Harry bei dir. Er muss den Todesfluch irgendwann sogar lernen. Warum kann und darf ich dir nicht sagen Julian.

„Ach komm Kingsley, diese alte Kamellen. Ich weiß nicht ob Harry du-weiß-schon-wen töten muss.", sagte Sirius.

Julian sah zufällig wie Remus seinen Freund, der gerade sprach, mit der Hand ans Bein haute.

 _Irgendwas wird hier verschwiegen..._

„Sirius, was meinst du?", fragte Tonks.

„Ihr kennt doch Sirius und seine Gedankengespinste.", sagte Remus, schnell und rabiat darauf.

 _Ja, eindeutig, da fehlen mir Informationen_

„Behalte ihm im Auge. Schau aber auch, dass er den Kontakt zu seinen anständigeren Bekannten nicht verliert.", sagte Remus abschließend.

Julian nickte. Christian ebenfalls. Anschließend gingen sie wieder herein.

„Harry, leg das Ding weg.", sagte Hermine zu Harry, der genüsslich an einem Joint zog, „Und Ron du auch.". Ron hing an Hammads Shisha.

Julian ging in eben diese Gruppe und setzte sich dazu. Christian ging mit den Externen in eine andere Runde, aber nicht weit abseits.

„Julian, kannst du mir den Todesfluch beibringen?", fragte Harry gerade heraus.

Hermine starrte erst Harry an, dann Julian. Ihr Blick machte Julian klar, was er aus ihrer Perspektive antworten sollte.

„Ja, das kann ich. Aber ich werde es erst Mal nicht machen. Töten ist kein Spaß. Wenn deine Situation hier gefestigt ist, du nicht dauernd zwischen mir und Hermine entscheiden musst, dann bist du soweit für einen solchen Schritt. Und auch nur dann wenn ich vorher die Erlaubnis habe. Keinen Bock für so einen Scheiß hier raus zu fliegen."

Hermine schaute ihn missmutig an und lenkte vom Thema ab:

„Julian, was werdet ihr jetzt machen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Wohl zur Schule gehen.", antwortete er kurz und knapp, „warum fragst du?"

„Professor McGonnagal meinte das ich ein neues Aufgabengebiet bekommen würde um mich meinen Fehlern widmen zu können. Ich wollte wissen ob es was mit euch zu tun haben kann. Außer in der Abendschule werden wir uns dann wohl nicht sehen. Wobei wir theoretisch je nach Fächer auch während der Schulzeit gemeinsame haben könnten.", sagte Hermine und sah sichtlich erleichtert aus.

„Abendschule?", erkundigte sich Julian.

„Ja, normale Mitarbeiter besuchen verschiedene Kurse in Kampftechniken und ähnliches. Wir müssen weiterhin in der Lage zu sein, zu kämpfen. Diese Kurse sind abends."

Julian nickte. Er wusste das er jetzt schon keine Lust drauf hatte.

Der Abend blieb für Julian ruhiger als Gedacht. Hermine, Ron und Harry verschwanden in den Gryffindorturm.

Er fand heraus das nach den UTZs die Schule doch nicht vorbei war. Viele der Schüler blieben in ihren Häusern und lernten halbtags ihre neue Berufung aber hatten auch noch Unterricht. So könnte es passieren das er und Harry in selbe Haus kämen, was aber eher unwahrscheinlicher ist, wenn man die charakterlichen Differenzen betrachtet.

Er entspannte bei Hammad und ging vergleichsweise früh, um vier, in das Bett auf dem er die ganze Zeit saß.

Nachts wurde er einmal geweckt, weil neben ihm eine bekannte weibliche Stimme den Namen seines Freundes recht lustvoll wiedergab.

 _Warum immer ich... Gott, falls es sich gibt, warum immer ich?_

Sie wurden am nächsten Morgen durch Sirenen geweckt. Julian sah sich um. Die Externen packten ihre Sachen und liefen aus dem Raum heraus.

 _Das ging schnell_

Christian sah, als sich Tonks anzog, wie Lupin zu ihr rüber gesehen hatte. Es war eine Mischung aus Trauer und Entsetzen. Na toll, das muss jetzt ja wirklich nicht sein.


	17. Kapitel 17 - Vorbereitungen

Vorbereitungen

„McGonnagal", schrie Christian.

Sie hatten den Termin vergessen. Also liefen sie so schnell sie konnten, die Treppen herunter um die alte Dame zu erreichen. Nach fünf Minuten laufen, mit dem Alraunenblatt im Mund gar nicht so angenehm, wie sie feststellen durften, kamen sie am Büro der Leitung an. Eine Katze wartete bereits davor.

„Tschuldigung.", presste Julian schwer atmend herrvor.

McGonnagal verwandelte sich zurück und öffnete das Büro. Sie schritten herein und warteten auf ihre ersten Worte.

„Also, was wollt ihr gerne machen, hier in Hogwarts? Vorneweg, muss ich euch enttäuschen. Bei die Externen werdet ihr vorerst nicht gehen können. Ihr seid noch zu jung und unerfahren. In ein paar Jahren vielleicht.", sagte sie.

 _Unerfahren? Unerfahren? Sie hätte alles sagen können, aber das war schon lächerlich._

Er entschied sich nur das Gesicht merklich zu verziehen ohne etwas dazu zu sagen. Am Gesichtsausdruck von der Professorin konnte man sehen das er sein Ziel nicht verfehlt hatte. Sie realisierte wie unüberlegt ihre vorherige Aussage war.

Christian wusste genau was er sagen wollte. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen Stärke in einer Verhandlung zu zeigen.

„Ja, das hatten wir bereits erwartet. Wenn das schon nicht geht, wollen wir aber andere Dinge: Erstens wollen wir die Räumlichkeiten auf dem Stockwerk des Externenschlafsaals für uns. Da ist so wie so kein Schulbetrieb oder ähnliches. Die sind frei. Zweitens, die Garantie, das wir nächsten Sommer offiziell Externer werden. Die Entscheidung dafür obliegt dann einzig und allein eben den Externen."

McGonnagal sah die Jungs verwundert an. Sie drehte sich um und ging auf den Schreibtisch zu. Aus einigen Mappen entnahm sie Akten und prüfte diese, was einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm.

„Was macht ihr innerhalb dieses Jahres? Was macht ihr mit den Räumen?", fragte sie.

„Wir besuchen den Schulbetrieb. Die Räumlichkeiten nutzen wir gleichermaßen für Spaß und Training. Einen Raum bekommt Hammad wo er eine Bar eröffnet.", antwortete Julian.

„Hmm, sie fordern sehr viel.", sagte sie, „ich mach ihnen folgendes Gegenangebot. Sie werden eingeschult und bestreiten die letzten Klassen. Sie werden ganz normal in Häuser eingeteilt. Des Weiteren bekommen sie eine Kontaktperson, die ein Auge auf das, was sie machen, hat. In dieser Bar dürfen nur volljährige einkehren. Dies muss gewährleistet sein."

Christian verzog das Gesicht, nickte Julian aber zu. Dass die beiden schon mit 12 gekifft haben musste ja niemand wissen.

„Wenn wir in unterschiedlichen Häusern sind müssen wir nicht dort schlafen. Die Kontaktperson ist okay. Natürlich nur volljährige.", antwortete er wieder abrupt um seine Standpunkte klar zu machen. Dabei schaffte er es aber nicht, das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht fern zu halten.

„Nein, sie werden unter der Woche in ihrem Haus sein. Am Wochenende können sie wo anders schlafen. Hier sind die Zettel für ihre Fächer der UTZs zu wählen.", sagte sie und gab den beiden jeweils einen Zettel.

Julian nickte. Christian tat das selbe, nachdem sein freund ihm die Entscheidung mehr oder weniger schon abgenommen hatte und sah sich die Liste der Fächer an:

 _Sehr geehrter UTZ Schüler,_

 _insgesamt müssen sie auf 7 belegte Kurse oder Fächer kommen. Wenn sie selbst einen Kurs Leiten könnten, ist dieser mit 2 belegten Kursen gleichzusetzen._

 _Fächer UTZ (Drei mindestens zu wählen):_

 _Zauberkunst: Prof. Flitwick_

 _Zaubertränke: Prof. Slughorn_

 _Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste: Prof. Potter (1-4), Prof. Moody (5-7)_

 _Verwandlung: Prof. McGonnagale, Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Granger_

 _Magische Tierwesen: Prof. Hagrid, Prof. Scamander_

 _Arithmetik: Prof. Flitwick, Prof. McGonnagale, Prof. Granger_

 _Kräuterkunde: Prof. Sprout; prof. Longbottom_

 _Wahrsagen: prof. Trewelany_

 _Astronomie: Prof. Synestra_

 _Heilen: Prof. Pomfrey_

 _Zaubereigeschichte: Wegen aktueller Situation gestrichen_

 _alte Runen: Aufgrund von Lehrermangel gestrichen_

 _Zusatzabendkurse (auch für Nicht-Schüler)_

 _Montag Abend 18-21 Uhr:_

 _Magische Tierwesen zähmen – Mr. Scamander, Hagrid_

 _Duellieren – Mr. Flitwick_

 _Muggelkunde – Mr. Weasley, Mr. Hammad (Muggel)_

 _Dienstag Abend 18-21 Uhr:_

 _Kampf gegen dunkle Zauber –_

 _Besenfliegen – Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley_

 _Geschichte Hogwarts – Mrs. Granger_

 _Mittwoch Abend 18-21 Uhr:_

 _Kampf gegen dunkle Zauber 2 – Mr. Moody_

 _Duellieren 2 – Mr. Flitwick_

 _Kultur anderer magischer Geschöpfe (Elfen, Kobolde, u.ä.) - Mrs. Granger_

 _Donnerstag Abend 18-21 Uhr:_

 _Terminlichkeit noch zur Verfügung_

 _Besenfliegen im Kampf – , Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Shacklebolt, Mr. Black_

 _Verwandlung im Kampf – Prof. McGonnagale, prof. Dumbledore_

 _Freitag Abend, 18-21 Uhr:_

 _magische Tierwesen zähmen 2 – , Hagrid_

 _Muggelkunde 2 – , Hammad (Muggel)_

 _Terminlichkeit noch zur Verfügung_

Christian nahm sich den Stift und überlegte was er ankreuzen sollte. Zauberkunst, Verwandlung war er sich sicher. Auch Arithmetik wollte er machen, aber der Namen von Hermine war hier der Grund seines Zweifelns.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte er fertig ausgefüllt. Er kam weit über die Mindeststundenzahl in der Schule, wobei er 2 freie Abende hatte. Eigentlich hatten sie abgemacht, nur das Mindeste zu belegen, aber er konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Julian würde es verstehen.

 _Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Arithmetik, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Heilen_

 _Montag: Muggelkunde (wegen Hammad)_

 _Dienstag: frei_

 _Mittwoch: Kampf gegen dunkle Zauberer 2_

 _Donnerstag: Verwandlung im Kampf_

 _Freitag: Frei_

„Danke Christian. Ich habe aber noch eine Frage an sie. Würden sie das Fach alte Runen für die älteren Schüler übernehmen. So könnten wir sie hier auch darin weiter bilden. Sie sind der Beste den wir haben, außer Prof. Dumbledore und der kann schließlich nicht alles machen."

 _Darf man da nein sagen?_

Er nickte und fragte: „Ich würde trotzdem gerne die restlichen Kurse belegen. Und bitte nur zwei meiner Freistunden dafür verbrauchen. Wir wollen den Externen ja auch noch helfen."

Mrs. McGonnagal nickte und wandte sich an Julian, der immer noch am Grübeln war.

„Julian, machen sie doch auch einen eigenen Kurs. Oklumentik/Legilimens oder helfen sie zumindest beim Kampftraining.", sagte sie.

Julian nickte. Der Gedanke an einen eigenen Kurs war sehr interessant.

 _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Heilen_

 _Montag: Duellieren_

 _Dienstag: Kampf gegen dunkle Zauberer_

 _Mittwoch: Kultur anderer magischer Geschöpfe_

 _Donnerstag: Besenfliegen im Kampf_

 _Freitag: Okklumentik/Legilimenz (eigener Kurs)_

McGonnagal sah sich auch seinen Zettel an, bis sie seinen kleinen Scherz sah. Sie blickte erbost nach ihm und fauchte:

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wobei sie sicherlich aus Versehen die Wörter „Verteidigung gegen die" durchgestrichen haben. Sehr witzig."

 _Finde ich wirklich..._

„Hier steht, sie besuchen Mrs. Grangers Kulturenkurs für menschenähnliche Wesen.", erkundigte sie sich etwas ruhiger, „sind sie sich dessen sicher?"

Julian nickte: „Wie soll ich mich denn jemals mit ihr vertragen, wenn ich sie nicht verstehe. Die Rechte magischer Geschöpfe beschäftigen mich auch schon länger. Das könnte ein gemeinsamer Anhaltspunkt sein um sich zu vertragen. Gemeinsame Interessen, Sie wissen schon..."

 _Gott sei Dank, kann ich schauspielern..._

Unerwartet lächelte Miss McGonnagal und sagte: „Dafür werden sie noch mehr als genug Zeit haben. Miss Granger, kommen sie herein."

Hermine betrat den Raum durch den Haupteingang. Sie sah Julian und Christian verwirrt an, als sie sie im Büro stehen sah.

„Mrs. Granger, die beiden haben zugestimmt, eine Kontaktperson zu bekommen, die ihr Treiben überwacht. Des Weiteren sollte diese Person, Kontakt mit ihnen pflegen, auch in ihrer Freizeit. Sie sollte ihnen kritisch gegenüber sein, aber nicht voreingenommen. Prof. Dumbledore, schlug mir gestern vor, sie dafür zu nehmen. Sie seien perfekt für den Job. Würden sie dies machen?"

„Was?", schrien Hermine, Julian und Christian gleichzeitig.

„Sie beide sind leise. Der einzige der meckern darf ist Hermine.", fing McGonnagal an, „eine Molly Weasley die sich bereit erklärt hatte, wäre sicherlich unangenehmer für euch. Hermine kennt ihr wenigstens."

Julian wollte gerade seinen Protest verschärfen, als Hermine sagte:  
„Ich machs, Miss McGonnagal. Ich akzeptiere diese Strafe und werde mein bestes Tun.".

„Nein, nein Hermine. Es ist keine Strafe, sondern eine Chance. Sie lernen den Blickwinkel der beiden kennen, ihre Motivation, ihre Art. Sie können hier ihr Wissen erweitern. Ich habe das Gefühl, dieser Job ist um einiges wichtiger als ihr letzter, wenn ich mir die beiden ansehe. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber das glaube ich tatsächlich. Ich warne sie aber vor. Es wird ein Full-Time Job."

Hermine nickte. Julian war sich sicher dass sie nichts verstand. Er auch nicht.

„ _Schöne Scheiße, wir müssen uns Ablenkungsmethoden einfallen lassen. Jetzt geht das Katz und Maus Spiel los.", sagte Christian zu Julian telepathisch, der nickte._

„Bleiben sie bitte noch, Ms. Granger, sie bekommen noch neue Instruktionen für ihren Job. Sie beide brauchen einen neuen Zauberstab, einen eigenen. Gehen sie zu Olivander. Auf diesen Listen steht alles, was sie ansonsten noch benötigen werden.", sagte McGonnagal, „Ihre Räumlichkeiten, gehören ab morgen ihnen. Ihren Kurs und ihr Fach werde ich gebührend bewerben. Ich hoffe es kommen genug Interessenten zusammen"

Die beiden nickten, nahmen die Listen und verließen den Raum.

„Olivander oder Slughorn zuerst?", fragte Julian.

„Auf dem Plan den mir einer der rothaarigen gegeben hat, sieht man das deren Büros nahe beieinander sind. Also würde ich sagen beide.", gab Christian als Antwort.

Die beiden gingen als nächstes in die Kerker. Christian, der Rons Karte in der Hand hielt, führte sie zu einem kleinen Raum am Ende eines der Gänge. Etwas weiter, dann nach links und die Treppe hinunter, ging es zu den Zellen.

An der Tür stand der Name des Professors. Christian klopfte an.

„Ja?", rief eine ältere Stimme von drinnen.

„Hallo Professor Slughorn. Mein Name ist Christian und Julian, ein Freund, ist bei mir. Wir hätten eine Frage an sie.", sagte Christian trocken.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein alter Mann, graue Haare, leichter Bauch, stand vor ihnen.

„Ah, die Jungen aus Deutschland. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte er interessiert.

„Erst einmal vielen Dank, das sie uns nicht so abgeneigt sind wie die meisten Menschen hier. Ich freue mich schon, dass ich sie ab Montag als Lehrer habe!", sagte Christian, immer noch trocken. Für Julian wirkte es etwas gestellt, aber er wusste nicht ob es für den Lehrer genau so klang. Ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mannes beantwortete seine gedachte Frage.

„Oh, das wusste ich noch gar nicht. Sie auch, Julian?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nein, leider nicht. Wir haben uns auf unsere Stärken konzentriert von denen Christian mehr als ich hat.", gab er gespielt lächelnd zurück.

 _Traurig bin ich aber darüber nicht…_

„Professor Slughorn, erst einmal wollte ich sie fragen ob ich wirklich einen ausgebeulten Kupferkessel nehmen soll, wenn ich aus dem Sortiment eines Todessers noch im Besitz eines Gold-Nickel Kessels bin? Die Kombination sollte ähnliche Wirkung auf die Tränke haben, nur mit verstärkter Wirkung.", sagte Christian. Er spielte jede Karte aus um das Interesse des Mannes zu wecken.

„Sie sind im Besitz eines solchen Kessels? Ich sollte auch mal anfangen Todesser zu töten. Nur ein Witz, nur ein Witz, natürlich können sie diesen nehmen.", antwortete der Lehrer sichtlich interessiert.

„Wir hätten da noch eine zweite Frage. Allerspätestens am Montag müssen wir anfangen den Animagustrank zu brauen. Unsere Alraunenblätter sind sonst zu lange im Mund. Das Problem ist aber, das wir durch den Anfang der Schule und die vielen Fächer keine Zeit haben. Professor McGonnagal sagte uns, sie seien immer sehr hilfsbereit und würden das vielleicht übernehmen. Außerdem sagte sie, wollten Sie so wie so mal gerne diesen Trank brauen, haben aber kein Interesse an einer eigenen Verwandlung.", erklärte Christian schnell. Der Teil mit Professorin McGonnagal war erfunden aber es funktionierte, denn Slughorn hörte sehr interessiert zu.

„Sie wollen Animagus werden? Sehr jung dafür, aber na schön, ihre Entscheidung. Unsere Professorin hat tatsächlich recht. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ich ihren Brauen darf. Ich werde heute noch beginnen. Bitte kommen sie ab und zu vorbei, wegen den verschiedenen Schritten die durchgeführt werden müssen.", sagte er.

Die beiden dankten ihrem Lehrer und gingen. Beide jungen Männer waren sichtlich erleichtert. Sie gingen einige Räume weiter und kamen bei Olivander, dem Zauberstab Hersteller an.

„ ?", fragte Julian mit höflicher Stimme als er an der Tür geklopft hatte.

„Wenn es wieder irgendjemand ist der sich gestern Abend den Zauberstab beim „Besenfliegen und Kämpfen Kurs" zerlegt hat, komm Montag wieder. Ich habe Dumbeldore schon so oft gesagt, das dieser Kurs schneller Stäbe zerstört als ich jemals bauen kann.", schallte es von der Tür zurück als der alte Mann mit den langen grauen Haaren die Tür öffnete.

Als er die beiden neuen Gesichter sah zog er die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hallo, wir kennen uns noch nicht. Sie müssen die Jungen aus Deutschland sein. Ich habe mich gewundert wann sie hier auftauchen werden.", ergänzte er.

„Ja genau. Professor McGonnagal sagte uns, sie würden uns helfen die richtigen Zauberstäbe zu bekommen.", antworte Christian.

„Das hoffe ich doch. Wer möchte anfangen?", fragte er, als er ihnen die Tür öffnete.

„Ich fange dann an.", sagte Julian.

„In Ordnung. Ich würde den hier mal als erstes Kirchbaumholz mit einem Einhornhaar testen.", sagte Olivander. Er gab Julian eine Kiste, aus einem der zahlreichen Regale im Raum. Julian öffnete die Kiste und nahm den Stab in die Hand. Gerade wollte er einen einfachen Zauber wirken, als aus der Spitze des Stabes Rauch aufstieg und ein Zischen einsetzte.

Schnell griff Olivander wieder nach dem Stab und sagte: „Nein, eindeutig kein Einhorn!"

Der alte Mann brachte den Stab wieder weg und griff nach einer anderen Kiste weiter oben. Sie sah um ein vielfacheres edler aus.

„Birkenholz in Kombination mit einer Phönixfeder. Einer meiner ersten Zauberstäbe. Die Feder stammte vom Phönix von Wolfric Dumbledore, dem Großvater Albus'."

Julian packte den Stab aus und griff ihn.

 _Zumindest kein Rauch_

„ _Lumos"_ , dachte sich Julian. Die Spitze des Zauberstabs leuchtete und es schien alles normal.

„Nein, nein, nein. Brauchbar im Notfall, aber er erkennt dich nicht als Besitzer an. Er ist sehr eigen, weißt du?", murmelte er vor sich hin als er Julian den Stab abnahm.

„Schwierig, schwierig. Das könnte funktionieren: Äschenholz mit Drachenherzfaser."

Als Julian den Zauberstab griff, vibrierte dieser in seiner Hand. Olivander nahm auch diesen missmutig zurück.

„Ich fürchte keiner meiner eigenen Zauberstäbe wird hier funktionieren. Aber ich habe noch eine andere Idee. Folge mir.", sagte der Mann als er ins Hinterzimmer schritt. Julian und Christian folgten ihm.

Der Mann blieb vor einer Kiste stehen. Sie war mit einem schweren Schloss verriegelt. Mit einem Armwisch des alten Zauberstabherstellers sprang die Kiste auf. Julian erkannte darin einige Zauberstäbe, gut sortiert.

Olivander griff einen heraus und murmelte: „Nein, auf keinen Fall."

Den nächsten legte er wortlos zurück. Als er noch mehrere andere begutachtet hatte, griff er einen und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Der hier ist es, garantiert. Teste ihn.", sagte er und reichte Julian einen weißen, recht langen Zauberstab.

Als Julian ihn berührte tat sich etwas. Aus dem Stab wuchsen schwarz schimmernde Streifen, welche sich um seinen Arm legten und sich darauf festsetzten. Nach einige Momenten des Erstaunens, schienen sie kurz silber zu werden und verblassten.

„Ein außergewöhnlicher Findungsprozess. Dein neuer Zauberstab. Espenholz, 12 Zoll mit einem Kern aus Rougarou Haar. Besonders für diejenigen ein wahrer Schatz, die in den dunklen Künsten versiert sind. Des Weiteren außergewöhnlich gut geeignet im Duellieren. Er stammt von meinem Großvater, der noch solche Stäbe herstellen durfte. Das Ministerium verbot sie, wenige Jahre nach seiner Herstellung."

Ein weißer Zauberstab, noch dazu aus diesen Materialien war mehr als er sich erträumt hatte. Er lächelte Olivander wahrscheinlich ziemlich offensiv und auffallend an.

Der Mann nickte und wandte sich Christian zu.

„Wenn ihr Freund hier, einen Stab mit außergewöhnlichen Duellfertigkeiten bekam, müssen sie derjenige mit den starken Verwandlungsfähigkeiten sein. Fangen wir hiermit an: Kirschholz mit Drachenherzfaser.", sagte er, als er eine der Kisten im Hauptraum nahm.

Christian nahm sie und hob den Zauberstab. Es wurde um seine Hand immer kälter und so legte er den Stab wieder weg.

„Nein, offensichtlich kein Treffer.", sagte der Mann und ging wieder in den Hauptraum. Christian sah auf der Werkbank vor ihnen einen Zauberstab liegen. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, als wollte der Zauberstab, das er ihn in die Hand nahm.

Olivander kam mit einer weiteren Kiste wieder. Als er diesen in der Hand hielt, zog ein Luftzug durch den Raum, der einige Aufzeichnungen Olivanders durch den Raum wirbeln lies.

„Nein auch der nicht.", sagte er, sichtlich enttäuscht.

Gerade als der alte Mann wieder in den Hauptraum ging, fragte Christian:

„Mr. Olivander, was ist das für einer. Ich habe bei ihm ein komisches Gefühl.", sagte Christian, als er auf den Zauberstab auf der Werkbank zeigte.

Auf einen Schlag flog der Zauberstab mit einem pfeifen in Christians Hand. Aus seiner Spitze entwichen einige weiße Vögel welche im Raum herum flogen und durch Julian, der ihnen eines der kleinen Kellerfenster öffnete in Freiheit gelanten.

„Außergewöhnlich, phänomenal! Ich hatte vor einigen Wochen das Gefühl einen solchen Stab, nach langer Zeit wieder herstellen zu müssen. Und siehe da, es war direkt für Sie. Ein großes Zeichen.", sagte der alte Mann wirklich überglücklich, „Bergahorn mit einer Donnervogelfeder als Kern. Höchstpersönlich von Newt Scamander vor einigen Wochen vorbeigebracht. Es sei wohl ein alter Bekannter Vogel von vor vielen Jahren gewesen, den er in Amerika getroffen hat."

Als die beiden Jungen sich händeschüttelnd bedankten, lächelte Olivander.

„Spontanes Duell mit den Zauberstäben?", fragte Julian als Christian nickte.

Sie gingen vor das Schloss. Beim Überqueren des Geländes fingen sie sich einige boshafte Blicke ein.

Die beiden genossen es sichtlich auf dem Quidditchfeld zu kämpfen. Julian wusste, dass er das Duell schnell beenden konnte, mit seinem neuen Stab fühlte er sich noch stärker. Wobei er auch zugeben musste das der Drang richtig böse Zauber zu benutzen, größer war als normalerweise im Training.

Letztlich gingen sie mit einem einfachen Entwaffnungssieg für Julian vom Feld, der Christian durch eine Kombination von Zaubern besiegte, vom Feld. Wichtiger als der Sieg waren jedoch neue Ideen die die beiden bekamen und untereinander besprochen würden.

Erst als sie vom Feld gingen bemerkten sie, das sie mehrere Zuschauer hatten. Darunter auch Hermine, Ron, Harry und ein rothaariges Mädchen, was wohl Ginny, ein weiterer Weasley Spross sein musste.

Sie nickten den Bekannten zu und gingen wieder zum Schloss.

Die kommenden Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Sie trainierten heimlich viel miteinander um ihre herausragenden Fähigkeiten nicht zu verlieren und statteten auch Mr. Slughorn einen Besuch wegen des Tranks ab. Alles verlief voll nach Plan

Von den Externen war nichts zu hören oder zu sehen, was sie etwas missmutig stimmte. Wie sollten sie sie unterstützen wenn dieser Informationsfluss vorherrschte. Dies würde sich mit den eigenen Räumen in den oberen Stockwerken ändern.

Abends begannen sie mit Hammad seine Bar einzurichten. Der Muggel wollte ein volles Haus bei der Eröffnung und so warteten sie, das Julian und Christian Werbung in der Schule machen konnten. Sie würden an den Abenden mit viel Betrieb erstmal als Bedienung helfen, denn Hammad konnte das unmöglich alles selber stämmen.

Sonntags, bevor Montags ihr Schuljahr losgehen würde, trafen sie sich mit Mad-Eye. Als sie im Kerker ankamen, wartete Hermine, die sie die letzten Tage kaum gesehen hatten, bei dem verrückten Auror.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Christian mehr als offensichtlich missmutig.

„Du kennst doch meinen neuen Job. Dieses offizielle Ereignis zu begleiten gehört da wohl in jedem Fall dazu. Crouch wird unter Aufsicht von mir und Mad-Eye stehen. Ihr werdet eingeschlossen und habt natürlich keine Stäbe. Wir werden mehrere Szenarien, die Moody vorbereitet hat, proben. Auf geht's.", antwortete sie bissig.

Sie gingen zur Zelle von Crouch. Mad-Eye öffnete sie auf lautlosem Wege und nahm den Todesser raus.

„Hallo kleines, schön dich zu sehen.", sagte dieser gewohnt ekelhaft.

„Lass sie Crouch.", fauchte ihn Seamus, den die beiden Jungs erst jetzt bemerkten.

„Kann der bitte gehen? Ich spüre meine Gehirnzellen schwinden und schwinden. Wenn ich jetzt noch den magischen Kerns eines Bretts bekomme, dann liegt das an zu viel Kontakt mit dem.", verhöhnte Christian seinen Lieblingsmitschüler.

Erbost drehte sich der Wärter, während Moody laut auf lachte und sich Hermine in die Hand lächelte.

 _So verzweifelt, der Junge…_

„Los geht's. Nehmt die hier. Magieblocker.", sagte Moody.

Natürlich entkamen sie unter deren Einfluss nicht. Auch ohne Zauberstäbe hatten sie keine Chance. Julian versuchte in Crouchs Gedanken zu dringen und ihm so einen Impuls zu geben, der Moody und Hermine ablenken sollte, doch er schaffte es nicht. Der Schutz blockte alle Versuche.

Mehrere Stunden grübelten sie, als Christian eine andere Idee hatte, als er die Runen an den Ecken der Zelle sah. Nach einiger Zeit erkannte er das Runenschema, wobei dabei eigentlich nur die Dunkelheit und die daraus resultierende Tatsache das die Runen kaum zu sehen waren ein Problem waren.

Oben waren einige Steinbalken. Er ließ sich von Julian hochwerfen, sodass er sich daran festhalten konnte. Hier oben konnte er zauberstablos zaubern. Langsam ließ er den Zauberstab von Moody zu sich gleiten, und öffnete damit die Tür.

Stolz traten sie heraus. Hermine schlief mittlerweile auf einem Stuhl und Daphne war die Wärterin die ebenfalls zu schlafen schien. Sie schienen lange getüftelt zu haben.

„Weitere Runen auf dem Boden und der Decke sollten das Problem lösen?", fragte Moody lächelnd, während er Crouch ziemlich fest am Arm rüttelte.

„Auf jeden Fall. Dann ist es aussichtslos, glaub ich.", sagte Christian anerkennend.

„Ich erledige das. Passt auf Crouch auf.", sagte er.

Sie brachten den verrückten Todesser zurück, in die Zelle, als Moody fertig war. Christian hätte ihn am liebsten umgelegt, oder zumindest gefoltert. Aber das wäre bei Hermine wohl nicht gut angekommen.

„Huaaa, was macht ihr noch?", fragte sie gähnend, „morgen ist schließlich euer erster echter Schultag."

„Kiffen.", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Hermine lächelte ein wenig und sagte: „Ihr lernt auch nie. Ich gehe dann mal den ersten Bericht schreiben."

„Mad-Eye, wie will sie einen Bericht schreiben, wenn sie geschlafen hat?"

Moody zuckte nur mit den Schultern.


	18. Kapitel 18 - Geschichten von sprechenden

**Autornotiz:**

Hallo. Als erstes möchte ich euch mitteilen das ich nächste Woche Mittwoch (20.03.2019) bis Mittwoch (27.03.2019) in Urlaub fliege. Bis dorthin versuche ich noch ein Kapitel hochzuladen und anschließend wieder eins wenn ich zurück komme.

Generell möchte ich euch wieder bitten, mir Feedback zu geben. Das letzte Mal hat es leider nichts gebracht. Ich möchte die Geschichte weiter nach vorne bringen und dabei müsst ihr mir helfen. Bitte meldet euch, schreibt eine Review oder ähnliches um die Motivation hochzuhalten. Selbst wenn es nur ein paar Worte sind, sind sie herzlich willkommen.

Inhaltlich wird es in der Zukunft etwas langweiliger um Julian und Christian ordentlich im Hogwarts Kontext zu positionieren. Gerade deswegen brauch ich eure Hilfe und euer Feedback. Trotzdem ist das hier eine Kriegsfic und so wird es auch wieder düsterer. Die beiden deutschen Jungs sind und bleiben Killer. Das wird auch Tom selbst herausfinden. Zu unterschätzen sind sie definitiv nicht.

Abschließend noch ein Aufruf für mögliche Betaleser. Wenn ihr interessiert seid, meldet euch.

Vielen Dank,

Reesaldo123

PS: Viel Spass

Geschichten von sprechenden Hüten und sinnvoller Schulzeit

Bis zum Abend verlief der Tag ihrer Einschulung nicht besonders. Abends waren in der großen Halle alle Schüler und einige Mitarbeiter stehend im hinteren Teil anwesend.

„Ich darf sie heute anstelle von Professor Dumbledore im neuen Schuljahr willkommen heißen. Ich möchte nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden. Wir haben eine Premiere mit unseren beiden neuen 7. Klässlern aus Deutschland. Des Weiteren möchte ich Mister Rauch, im Amt Professor Rauch, für das Übernehmen des alte Runen Wahlfachs danken.

Die Erstklässler bitte.", sagte McGonnagal die am Rednerpult stand.

Die einzelnen Schüler setzten sich auf einen Stuhl und bekamen einen sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt. Dieser schrie jeweils das Haus in das sie kamen.

„Jetzt bitte Mister Rauch.", sagte Mr. Slughorn, der den Kindern den Hut aufsetzte.

Christian ging zu ihm und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Als der Hut auf dem Kopf des Jungen saß, sprach er:  
„Ahh, ein deutscher Schüler. Interessant, sehr listig. Tja, der alte Salazar wird sich im grabe umdrehen, wenn ich ihm sagen würde das ein Muggelgeborener listiger als ganz Slytherin zusammen ist. Daher bleibt nur eine Option offen. RAVENCLAW!", rief er laut durch den Raum.

Verhaltener Applaus vom Ravenclaw Tisch erhellte die Halle, aber viel weniger als bei den jüngeren Schülern.

„Mr. Ähhh Heinrich, glaub ich, oder?", sagte Slughorn der Julian, als letzter der noch stand aufrief.

Julian ging zum Stuhl und setzt sich. Der Hut fühlte sich warm an, wohl von seinen Vorgängern die einsortiert wurden.

„Ohhhh, bei deinem Bruder war vor langer Zeit die Entscheidung schwerer. Eindeutig SLYTHERIN!"

Julian blickte etwas missmutig drein, doch der Slytherin Tisch, allen voran Daphne, klatschten lauter als Ravenclaw zuvor bei Christian.

 _Bruder?_ _Bruder? Bruder in Hogwarts?_

Er ging auf den Tisch ganz links vom Podest zu und kam an Christian, der am Tisch daneben saß vorbei. Er schlug ihm auf die Schulter und sagte: „Wir müssen nachher reden. Entweder der Hut hat Alzheimer im Endstadium oder ich hab einen Bruder."

Christian sah ihn verwundert an, als McGonnagals Stimme durch den Raum schallte:

„Wenn Julian auch mal seinen Platz gefunden hat, am SLYTHERIN Tisch, fangen wir auch mit Essen an."

„Schon gut…", murmelte er vor sich hin, als er sich neben Daphne setzte.

 _Komisch, hier war eben noch nicht frei…_

„Hi", strahlte sie ihn an.

„Hi, wie geht's?", antwortete er höflich.

„Gut, dir? Was hast du dieses Schuljahr so vor?", fragte sie.

„Offiziell, für Hermine und McGonnagal, meine UTZs machen. Inoffziell, für meine Freunde, feiern, kiffen, trainieren, den Externen helfen und die Zeit absitzen bis ich die nächsten Todesser in die Finger bekomme."

„Heißt das ich gehöre zu deinen Freunden?", fragte sie nun sehr interessiert.

„Sonst wüsstest du das wohl nicht.", antwortete er schlagfertig.

 _Hübsch ist sie, ohne Frage. Vielleicht ist hier mehr drin…_

„Okay, du sagtest feiern, wo? Hier gibt es nichts.", sagte sie.

„Nicht mehr lange. Ein Freund von uns, der Muggel Hammad eröffnet eine Bar. In ein paar Tagen geht's los. Wollten erst noch Werbung machen."

„Klingt cool. Kann ich da auch hin?"

„Auch das würde ich dir nicht erzählen wenn ich nicht erwarten würde das du kommst.", antwortete er lächelnd.

Nach dem Festessen gingen sie zum Schlafsaal. An Christian gewandt sagte er vorher noch das sie sich bei den Externen treffen würden.

„Du sagtest eben Hermine. Warum hast du noch Kontakt mit ihr?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Der neueste Geniestreich von Dumbledore. Sie ist meine und Christians persönliche Aufpasserin."

„Wofür brauchen zwei Schüler eine Aufpasserin?"

„Das wirst du noch ist eigentlich viel zu wenig. Außerdem provoziert die Tatsache das wir überhaupt eine haben, so sehr, dass wir alleine deswegen dafür sorgen das sie nötig ist."

Der Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins sah schon sehr cool aus. Tief in den Kerkern, silber-grün gehalten, lag er mit einer Glaswand zum See."

„Hier sind die Jungenschlafsäle, da die der Mädchen. Sie sind abgesichert sodass keine Jungen herein kommen.", sagte Daphne, „gehst du jetzt schlafen?"

„Wer bin ich denn? Nein, natürlich nicht. Gehe noch kiffen. Willst du mit?", fragte er, als seine neugewonnene Freundin eifrig nickte.

Bevor sie gingen, begrüßte Julian Blaise Zabini und einige andere seines Schlafsaals. Sie schienen recht nett, aber auch nicht mehr. Er machte Werbung für die Bar, die wohl am Freitag eröffnen würde und ging wieder. Als potenziellen Freund sah er eigentlich nur Daphne und vielleicht Blaise.

Als sie den vierten Stock erreichten, entzündete Julian, den ersten Joint, zog einmal genüsslich und gab ihn Daphne. Diese nahm dankend und rauchte.

Aus dem Schlafsaal dröhnte laute deutsche Musik, was die Anwesenheit Hammads verdeutlichte. Julian ging hinein und umarmte seinen Muggelfreund, der gerade die Kohle auf der Shisha drehte.

„Schön dich zu sehen. Das ist Daphne! Daphne, das ist Hammad.", sagte er.

„Hi.", antwortete diese und auch Hammad sagte: „Hey."

Christian war auch schon da. Er saß mit einem wasserstoffblonden Mädchen auf einem Bett und sagte: „Hi, Daphne. Julian, das ist Luna. Sie hatte damals den Artikel geschrieben. Jäger der Todes, du weißt…"

„Hi, ja ich weiß. Das waren noch Zeiten. In Freiheit, das einzige Ziel dem nächsten Todesser die Lichter auszuknipsen. Danach folgten nicht mehr viele…", sagte er.

„Naja, du vergisst meinen Multikill.", lachte Christian und auch Julian stimmte mit ein.

„Ich finde immer noch für meinen _lumos maximus_ sollte ich anteilmäßig auch welche bekommen.".

Schnell merkten sie wieder das dies wohl für andere Menschen nicht witzig war.

 _Die haben alle keinen Humor._

Schnell waren sie auf einem ordentlichen Rauschlevel als die Tür aufging und ihre gleichaltrige Aufpasserin eintrat.

„Ist das euer ernst? Wir haben 3 Uhr nachts.", entfuhr es Hermine.

„Du bist ja auch noch wach. Ist also nicht so schlimm.", antwortete Christian, was Daphne lachen ließ.

Hermine blickte ihn komisch an und setzte sich an den Ausgang auf ein Bett.

„Was machst du?", fragte Julian darauf.

„Meinen Job.", antwortete sie verbissen.

Nach ein paar Stunden flüsterte Christian zu Julian, als Daphne und Luna in ein Gespräch über unnötige Sachen vertieft waren:

„Lass uns einfach die nächsten Tage durchmachen und Hermine so ausknocken. Das sollte einfach gehen."

Er nickte…

 _Ja das sollte gehen…_

Morgens um 7 gingen sie in die große Halle zum Frühstücken. Dort bekamen sie auch ihre Stundenpläne.

Julian bekam den Zettel von Professor Slughorn in die Hand gedrückt.

 _Montag 9-11: Heilen (Ravenclaw)_

 _13-15: Frei_

 _15-17: Verwandlung (Gryffindor)_

 _Dienstag: 9-11: frei_

 _13-15:frei_

 _15-17: Heilen (Ravenclaw)_

 _Mittwoch: 9-11: VgddK (Hufflepuff)_

 _13-15: Verwandlung (Gryffindor)_

 _15-17: frei_

 _Donnerstag: 9-11: VgddK (Hufflepuff)_

 _13-15: Zauberkunst (Ravenclaw)_

 _15-17: Zauberkunst (Ravenclaw)_

 _Freitag: 9-11: frei_

 _13-15: frei_

 _15-17: frei_

 _Alle ihre Abendkurse finden statt. Entnehmen Sie diese also bitte aus ihrer angefertigten Liste._

„Ich liebe Freitage. Das wäre so schön, wenn da nicht Abends mein eigener Kurs wäre.", murmelte Julian.

Daphne schaute zu ihm rüber und sah seinen Plan: „Boah, du hast Freitags komplett frei."

Julian lächelte und sagte:

„Außer mein eigener Kurs abends…"

„Dein eigener Kurs? Meinst du ich kann mich noch anmelde oder ist er voll?", antwortete sie interessiert.

„Das glaube ich kaum.", gab ihr Julian zurück.

„Dann werde ich gleich zu McGonnagal gehen.", sagte sie und wollte aufstehen.

„Du willst zu McGonnagal gehen und dich für einen Kurs anmelden den du gar nicht kennst?", fragte er verwundert nach.

Beschämt realisierte Daphne was er gerade bemerkt hat. Julian wusste, dass er jetzt noch einen drauf setzen konnte.

„Was hättest du gemacht wenn der Inhalt des Kurses Yoga, oder alternative Sexualpraktiken wäre?"

Daphne schien völlig von der Rolle zu sein. Sie starrte Julian an und wusste scheinbar nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte. Julian hingegen genoss die Situation des hilflos strauchelnden Mädchens was verzweifelt nach Worten suchte.

„Der Inhalt ist Legilimenz und Okklumentik. Kannst also gerne kommen.", ergänzte Julian lächelnd.

Sie schien sich etwas zu beruhigen und bedankte sich.

„Heute Abend 24 Uhr, im Stockwerk der Externen. Wollen die Bar weiter aufbauen. Willst du kommen?"

Erneut nickte sie und sagte:

„Denke schon, wobei ich dann wohl Mittags etwas schlafen muss."

Julian blickte zu Christian der etwas erstaunt an seinem Plan hing.

 _Montag 9-11: Heilen (Slytherin)_

 _13-15: Arithmetik (alle)_

 _15-17: Verwandlung (Gryffindor)_

 _Dienstag: 6-8: Zaubertränke (Hufflepuff)_

 _9-11: frei_

 _13-15:frei_

 _15-17: Heilen (Slytherin)_

 _Mittwoch: 9-11: Arithmetik (alle)_

 _13-15: VdggK (Gryffindor)_

 _15-17: Zaubertränke (Hufflepuff)_

 _Donnerstag: 9-11: Verwandlung (Hufflepuff)_

 _13-15: Zauberkunst (Slytherin)_

 _15-17: Zauberkunst (Slytherin)_

 _Freitag: 9-11: VdggK (Gryffindor)_

 _13-15: alte Runen (Professor)_

 _15-17: alte Runen (Professor)_

 _Alle ihre Abendkurse finden statt. Entnehmen Sie diese also bitte aus ihrer angefertigten Liste._

„Zwei Freistunden... na toll. Wenigstens habe ich zwei Abende frei, im Gegensatz zu dir.", sagte er an Julian gewandt der zu ihm kam, „Zauberkunst und Heilen haben wir zusammen."

Die beiden standen zwischen den Tischen und sahen Hermine ankommen. Sie sah wirklich müde aus.

„Welche Fächer habt ihr? Kann ich bitte die Pläne kopieren. Ich muss auswendig lernen wann ich auf euch aufpassen muss.", sagte sie.

Christian und Julian schauten angewidert, gaben ihr aber den Plan. Sie kopierte sie und sagte: „Wir sehen uns nachher in Verwandlung, Julian. Bis dann."

 _Ich kotze gleich..._

Gemeinsam gingen Julian und Christian in den Heilunterricht. Anders als die anderen Schüler, die sich strikt nach Häusern hinsetzten, pflanzten sie sich in die letzten Reihe nebeneinander.

Einige wenige Minuten später kam Madame Pomfrey.

„Hallo, das ist meine erste Klasse. Ich würde gerne damit anfangen, das jeder erzählt wer er ist und vor allem, von seiner schlimmsten Verletzung die er je hatte berichtet.", sagte die neugewordene Lehrerin im Fach Heilen.

Die meisten der Schüler hatten schon Knochenbrüche und ähnliches. Julian war als nächstes dran:

„Ich bin Julian, komme aus Deutschland. Meine schlimmste Verletzung war wohl der zauberstablose Schnittfluch eines Todessers. Wir dachten er kann ja nichts ohne Stab machen, aber dem war nicht so.", sagte er. Es gab auch einige andere, vielleicht noch schlimmere, aber diese Geschichte war leichter zu erzählen.

„Würden sie uns die Narben zeigen?", fragte sie, als sie auf Julian zuging.

„Ja, von mir aus.", antwortete er und zogen den Umhang aus. Er hob sein Shirt darunter an.

Auf seinem muskulösen Bauch, sah man einige Schnittnarben welche kreuz und quer darüber verteilt waren. Etwas oberhalb sah man noch die kurzen Narbenstreifen des Werwolfsangriff von vor 3 Jahren. Sie dachten sie hätten alle wichtigen Schutzzauber gewirkt, aber den Werwolfszauber komplett vergessen.

„Das hier sind die Narben des Schnittfluchs. Das er zauberstablos war, kann man nur ahnen, weil sie so unkoordiniert verteilt sind. War ein starker Magier euer Feind, hmm?", fragte Madam Pomfrey amüsiert.

„Die Betonung liegt auf war…", murmelte Christian am Tisch neben an was Teile der Klasse giggeln lies. Madam Pomfrey wollte zunächst intervenieren, schüttelte dann aber nur den Kopd und widmete sich Julians Rumpf und Brust.

Hier weiter oben, sehen wir was?", fragte sie als sie Julians Brust betatschte. Dies war etwas eigenartig aber er ahnte das die Dame ihn noch öfters zusammenflicken musste und es wohl keinen sexuellen Hintergurnd hätte.

„Eine Werwolfpranke die sein Fleisch zerfetzt hat. Dem Abstand der einzelnen Schnitte nach zu urteilen, ein weiblicher, ausgewachsener Werwolf.", sagte Hermine die in der Tür stand.

 _Ja, ein hässliches Biest war das._

„Nicht das es mich stört Sie zu sehen, aber was machen sie hier ?", fragte die Lehrerin.

„Meine Aufgabe ist, ein Auge auf die Beiden zu werfen. Diese Stunde habe ich frei, weswegen ich gerne hier mitmachen würde. Geht das?", fragte sie.

„Gerne, setzen Sie sich. Christian sie sind dran."

„Christian Rauch, aus Deutschland. Eine explodierte Rune auf der Haut war unangenehm, aber die schlimmste Wunde die ich je erlitten hatte, waren die _Crutiatus_ Flüche." , sagte er.

„Wurden sie vom Feind gefoltert?", erkundigte sich Madam Pomfrey.

„Ja, unser erster Todesser, den wir jagten nach dem fatalen Tag vor 4 Jahren. Wir konnten ihn nicht töten und so lachte er und folterte uns. Mehrere Stunden lang. Irgendwann war der Hass so groß, das wir uns wehrten und ihn töteten. Ich denke noch heute daran. Vor allem wenn ich daran erinnert werde.", sagte er und schaute beim letzten Satz Hermine an.

Diese schien sich in Grund und Boden zu schämen.

 _Treffer_

Die Stunde heilen ging schnell vorbei. Madam Pomfrey erklärte ihnen, was sie alles durchnehmen wollen würden im Verlaufe des Jahres. Die meisten Dinge kannte Christian in der Theorie, aber noch nicht alles hat er bisher ausgeführt. Hermine schien den Ausführungen der Lehrerin interessiert zu folgen, aber fragte nicht, wie Christian erwartet hatte, andauernd irgendetwas.

„Julian, fängst du mit unserem Plan an? Einen Trainingsraum, eine Werkstatt, ein Büro?", flüsterte Christian zu seinem Slytherin-Freund.

„Ja, genau. Ich fange mit dem Büro an.", antwortete dieser.

„Ich werde mir noch Helferlein für die Werkstatt suchen. Habe da schon welche im Blick.", antwortete der Ravenclaw, als Hermine zu ihnen kam:

„Warum flüstert ihr? Irgendwas, das ich nicht mitbekommen darf?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf und gingen ihres Weges.

Arithmetik war aus Christians Perspektive nicht sehr interessant. Trotz dass er hier das 7. Jahr besuchte, konnte er all dies im Schlaf. Bei so vielen erfundenen eigenen Flüchen, musste er dies auch. Ihr Lehrer schien sehr aufgeweckt, aber nur mäßig begabt, schloss Christian. Das Fach würde wohl eher als sichere „Ohnegleichen" dienen. Streng genommen erwartete Christian auch nichts anderes als in jedem Fach eine „Ohnegleichen". Am schwersten würde es wohl in VggdK.

Julian plante hingegen ihre zukünftigen Räumlichkeiten. Sie würden die Türen in der ersten Zeit abschließen und ein falsches Spiel mit ihrer Aufpasserin spielen. Der erste Raum im Flur, würde Hammads Bar werden. Er war geteilt in einen großen Aufenthaltsraum und eine Art kleinerer VIP Bereich für die Externen. Diese hatten darum gebeten, denn die Bar sollte auch für sie sein. Zusätzlich dazu gab es auch noch einen Raum in dem die Shishas und Joints fertig gemacht werden würden, hinter der Bar in einer Ecke des Raumes. Alles in allem erinnerte die Bar durchaus an Hammads alte Bar in Trier, war aber deutlich größer. Gegenüber dieser Bar befanden sich die Toiletten.

Weiter im Flur ist auf der rechten Seite ein großer Raum, welcher ihr Trainingsraum werden sollte. Hier planten Christian und Julian eine magische Maschinerie die ihresgleichen suchen würde.

Gegenüber diesem Raum würde sich Christians Werkstatt befinden. Die kleineren Räume am anderen Ende des kleinen Flurs waren rechts der Schlafsaal der Externen und links ihre Büroräume.

Diese würden sie für ihre Recherche nutzen. Diese Recherche sollte abseits der Recherche der Politiker laufen. Kingsley selbst bat sie darum, doch sie hätten sowieso keine Rücksicht auf die anderen genommen. Dafür wollten sie auch gerne Computer nutzen, mussten diese aber erst mal zum Laufen bekommen. Das würde hier die größte Aufgabe werden.

Julian begann aus Christians magischem Beutel ihren Erinnerungsschrank wieder einzurichten. Durch ihre gewissenhafte und genaue Arbeit vor ihrer Abreise, zugegebenermaßen mit Hammads Hilfe, war dies schnell erledigt. Anschließend brachte er die Pulte, die er überall im Schloss gefunden und verkleinert hatte, in den Raum und vergrößerte sie anschließend wieder. Nach 2 Stunden war der Raum schon ansehnlich hergerichtet. Vier Schreibtische, der Erinnerungsschrank und eine magische Fensterfront die Christian in der Nacht zuvor erzaubert hatte.

„Oha, gute Arbeit Julian. Ich denke in ein paar Tagen, habe ich die ersten Trainingsszenarios fertig. Die einfachen gegen die Standarttodesser. Um fit zu bleiben sicherlich besser als nichts.", sagte Christian der von hinten kam und Julian auf die Schulter hieb.

„Super, wir müssen aber hier weg. Hermine hat bald Schluss.", sagte er, als er aus dem Raum ging.

Sie vergewisserten sich, das alle Türen abgeschlossen waren und gingen kurz in den Schlafsaal.

Die Alraunenblätter nervten sie nur noch recht selten.

In einigen wenigen Tagen würde es wieder Vollmond sein und sie können das Blatt aus dem Mund nehmen und hoffentlich unter Mondschein herausstellen. Denn nur dann, hätten sie eine realistische Chance Animagi zu werden.


	19. Kapitel 19 - Zum Duellieren brauch man e

Zum Duellieren brauch man einen Partner

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Julian Verwandlung mit den Gryffindors. Als er mit seinen Mitschülern, in Person Daphne, den Saal betrat und sich nach hinten links setzen wollte, verwandelte sich Professor McGonnagal vor dem Pult zurück in ihre Menschengestalt und sagte: „Mr. Heinrich, setzen würden Sie sich bitte neben Mrs. Granger hier nach vorne. Sie bat mich darum."

Julian blickte zu Daphne die lächelnd das Gesicht verzog. Er wusste das ihr das auch nicht gefiel, aber sie versuchte es zu Verdecken.

„Natürlich. Es wundert mich lediglich das Mrs. Granger anscheinend den Drang verspürt, in meiner direkten Gegenwart zu sein.", trotze Julian, der unter großen Lachen, auch dem einiger Gryffindors, an das Pult zwischen Hermine und Harry ging. Als er an Harry vorbei schritt, gab er ihm die Hand und hielt dabei einen Zettel in der Hand, den Harry nickend an sich nahm.

Als Julian sich gerade setzte, zischte seine Nachbarin:

„Du denkst an unsere Abmachung?"

„Klar Mine, immer.", antwortete er lächelnd, sehend das er einen Nerv getroffen hatte.

 _Das war noch leichter als gedacht. Der erste Spitzname direkt ein Volltreffer._

„Nenn mich nie wieder so!", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Doch, mir gefällt Mine. Ich wollte eigentlich noch Minni, Minni-Mouse, Hermy und einige weitere austesten, aber Mine ist spitze.", antwortete er noch mehr grinsend.

„Ruhe, Mr. Heinrich, Mrs. Granger tragen sie ihre Konversationen wann anders aus, oder ich nehme sie als Testobjekt lebender menschlicher Verwandlung.", tadelte McGonnagal gewohnt befehlshaberisch, ohne jede Spur von Humor.

„Das bin ich gewohnt. Solange ich einen Kotzeimer bekomme, kann ich damit leben. Besser als jeder andere hier. Wobei das mit Alraunenblatt sicherlich doch ungünstig wäre.", feixte er zurück. Seine Lehrer würden sie hassen, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Mr. Heinrich, seien Sie... Mr. Potter was ist das?", sagte die Lehrerin die den erschrockenen Harry beim lesen des Zettels erwischte. Sie ging auf ihn zu und riss ihm den Zettel aus der Hand. Julian schmunzelte.

Die Farbe des Zettels wechselte zu Rot und er schrie:  
„Halten Sie sich aus Angelegenheiten raus, die nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. Das ist ein grober Einschnitt in die Privatsphäre. Schämen Sie sich, Minerva McGonnagal. Mr. Potter, lassen sie sich zukünftig nicht mehr erwischen. Für alle Zuhörer: Der Briefheuler jetzt bei George und Fred Weasley erhältlich."

McGonnagal schien geschockt und gab Harry den Zettel zurück. Julian konnte sich nicht mehr halten und musste laut lachen. Hermine neben ihm, versuchte ihn zu stoppen indem sie ihm an den Oberarm hieb, doch er konnte nicht.

„Mr. Heinrich warum lachen sie so?", fragte die Lehrerin die sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Ach nichts. Ich glaube nur das die Schulzeit hier doch nicht so ätzend wird.", antwortete er stolz, woraufhin McGonnagal mit den Augen rollte und Hermine neben ihm murmelte:

„Doch das wird sie."

Als sich die Klasse wieder etwas beruhigte mussten sie Kröten in Flaschen verwandeln. Julian war kein Experte in Verwandlung, doch so leichte Aufgaben konnte selbst er schnell lösen. Hermine zeigte ihm gerne und oft, wie gut sie doch in Verwandlung war, indem ihre Flasche schöner, größer und befüllt war.

Christian hatte diesen Mittag frei und machte sich so an ihren Räumlichkeiten zu schaffen. Es würde ein langer Prozess werden, bis diese auch nur annährend so waren, wie sie sie wollten.

Am Abend hatten beide Jungen Abendkurse. Julian besuchte Professor Flitwicks „Duellieren" Kurs und Christian ging gemeinsam mit Hammad zur Muggelkunde.

Der Kurs über das Leben der Muggel, war für ihn nicht sehr interessant. Hammad ging in dieser ersten Stunde viel auf das Bildungssystem und die Schule ein. Es schien dem jungen Mann sichtlich zu gefallen, vor ungefähr einem Dutzend interessiert zuhörender Zauberer zu sprechen.

Flitwicks Kurs wäre mit Sicherheit sinnvoll gewesen, wenn Julian ihn mit einem Partner besucht hätte. Wie zu erwarten war, blieb ihm kein Partner übrig und er sah zu.

„Julian, haben Sie keinen Partner gefunden?", kam der kleine Lehrer auf ihn zu.

„Hallo Professor, nein natürlich nicht.", gab Julian freundlich aber auch etwas gelangweilt zurück.

„Soll ich ihnen einen Partner zuteilen?", fragte der Lehrer interessiert.

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Dann werde ich mich ohne Gegenwehr besiegen lassen. Man wird uns hier nie akzeptieren, wenn andere gezwungen werden, sich mit uns hier herum zu schlagen."

Flitwick schien zu verstehen und nickte:

„Wie ich gehört habe, sollen Sie ausgesprochen talentiert im Kampf sein."

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete:

„Ja, ich denke das bin ich. Mit meiner Gedankenkraft das einzige was ich wirklich gut kann."

„Aber zur aktuellen Situation ist das doch fantastisch!", antwortete der Lehrer erheitert.

„Ja…", sagte Julian kleinlaut. Er wollte nicht mehr diskutieren.

„Wissen Sie, ich unterrichte die Meisten hier schon ewig. Würden Sie sich deren Kämpfe einmal ansehen um ihnen Feedback zu geben. Ich bin sehr festgefahren und etwas Unpersönlichkeit wird ihnen gut tun.", erklärte der Kleinwüchsige Zauberkunst-Lehrer.

„Nein, ich gebe denen kein Feedback. Ihnen kann ich es aber geben.", fing Julian an zu antworten, als Flitwick nickte. Er stand auf und bedeutete seinem Lehrer ihm zu folgen.

„Davis hier hat eine gute Zauberstandhand. Fester Griff, schwungvoller Arm und schnelle Reaktionen, aber ihre Verteidigung ist schwach. Sie baut Schilde auf, die bei den kleinsten Zaubern fallen. Ein _Expillarmus_ eines Durchschnittsmagiers reicht hier schon. Weasley steht sich selbst am meisten im Weg. Er ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt perfekt zu kämpfen, als das er wirklich gut kämpft. Er muss seinen Instinkten, nicht seinem Verstand trauen. Der zweite Weasley ist wirklich gut. Schnell, effizient, hat das Zeug zum Externen, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Neville ist für mich ein Phänomen. Seine magische Aura ist stark, sehr stark, er ist talentiert, ohne Frage, bringt dies aber nicht in den Kampf. Er ist schnell, handelt aber falsch. Ich glaube das Problem sind bei ihm die Instinkte. Er trifft immer die falschen Entscheidungen und verliert so."

Die beiden hatten die eine Seite der Duellierenden abgegangen, und schritten nun hinter dem Pult auf die andere Seite zu. Flitwick schien sehr interessiert zu sein und hörte Julian aufmerksam zu. Kurz bevor dieser wieder weitermachen wollte sagte sein Lehrer:

„Sie haben viel Ahnung, das steht außer Frage. Machen sie weiter."

„Grundsätzlich, sind diese Duellanten hier nicht geschult in der Okklumentik. Ich kann, obwohl ich sie gar nicht aktiv angreife, schon passiv fast alle lesen wie ein Buch. Weasley jünger, untalentierter dahinten, überlegt die ganze Zeit ob er einen Sprengfluch einsetzen soll, um den Schild seines Bruders zu durchbrechen, traut sich aber nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie, zumindest mit etwas Anstrengung ebenfalls in die Gedanken fast aller hier eindringen können. Longbottom und der ältere Weasley sind hier Ausnahmen, da müsste ich attackieren…", startete Julian, als Flitwick sagte:

„Ja, bei Bill liegt das sicher an seiner Vergangenheit in der mächtigsten Bank der Welt als Fluchbrecher. Okklumentik ist ein Feld, wo wir leider sehr wenige bewanderte Geister haben. Gott sei Dank lässt auch Riddle kaum Legilimentiker in seinen Reihen zu, da sie auch ihm gefährlich werden können. Ich habe gehört, das es Freitags Abends zukünftig einen Kurs geben wird."

„Ja, den werde ich leiten…", murmelte Julian, woraufhin Flitwick die Augenbrauen hob.

„Würde es Ihnen denn etwas ausmachen, wenn auch ihre Lehrer anwesend sein werden. Ich bin auf dem Gebiet auch kein Experte und würde gerne lernen."

„Wissen Sie, für mich ist diese Schulzeit so wie so nur Zeit in der ich mich auf die Jagd vorbereiten kann. Mir macht es nichts wenn ich auch Sie unterrichten kann.", startete Julian, währenddessen Flitwick freundlich vor sich hinlächelte, „die junge Dame, Nevilles Duellpartnerin, ist keine geborene Kämpferin. Sie gewinnt gegen Neville, obwohl dieser ein viel größeres Talent inne hat. Ich glaube nicht das sie noch viel besser machen kann. Die blonde Dame daneben, die sich mit Bill duelliert ist gut, sogar richtig gut, aber eine Niete in Okklumentik. Ihre Zauberstabhand ist etwas verdreht. So laufen die französischen Todesser immer herum, was man ausnutzen kann. Sie sind in der schnellen Zauberbewegung anfällig den Fluch zu verschleudern, weil ihr Handgelenk zu beweglich ist…", fuhr Julian fort als Flitwick lächelnd intervenierte:

„Miss Delacour ist aus Frankreich."

Julian nickte und sprach weiter:

„Ronald Weasley hier, hat einen tollen Zauberinstinkt. Schnelle Reaktionen, immer die richtigen Flüche, aber sein Repertoire ist ungefähr genau so groß, wie das eines Erstklässlers. Ihm fehlt das Wissen, nicht das Talent. Über den Holzkopf Finnigan sag ich nichts. Wer auf die Idee kam, ihn als Wächter einzusetzen, gehört gleich ins Todesserlager geschickt. Kein Talent, sehr aufbrausend und unfassbar nervend."

Flitwick sah Julian etwas verwundert an, lies aber ein Lächeln durchblicken als er sagte:  
„Danke. Ich hoffe sie finden das nächste Mal einen Partner. Wenn nicht, können wir gern einen freien Termin suchen und miteinander trainieren. Auch mir würde solches Training sicherlich gut tun."

Julian nickte. Ob er wirklich gegen seinen Lehrer duellieren wollte, wusste er nicht so genau. Das hatte aber sicherlich auch noch Zeit.

„Das reicht für heute. Viel Spaß noch und gute Nacht.", beendete der kleinwüchsige Duellmeister die Stunde.

Abends gingen die beiden noch in die Kellerräume zu dem Tränkelehrer. Als sie anklopften, öffnete sich die Tür sehr schnell und ihr Professor sagte:

„Ah, meine neuen deutschen Schüler. Willkommen, willkommen. Euer Trank ist bald fertig. Am kommenden Mittwoch ist Vollmond. Dann werdet ihr das Blatt aus dem Mund nehmen können und wir müssen auf eine wolkenlose Nacht hoffen. Wir werden aber noch einen dunklen, ungestörten Ort benötigen, an dem das Gebräu ziehen kann, bis zum nächsten Gewitter. Haben Sie da eine Idee?"

Christian schien kurz nachzudenken und erwiderte:

„Die habe ich. Eines der Verliese weiter unten wäre perfekt."

„Da haben Sie recht. Sie sollten mit Profesor McGonnagal reden und zwar schleunigst.", nickte Slughorn freundlich. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und gingen die Treppe hoch.

„Sollen wir direkt zu McGonngal?", erkundigte sich Christian.

„Warte, lass uns doch unseren Verbindungsmann kontaktieren.", gab Julian zurück.

„Von mir aus…", murmelte Christian.

Er wollte Hermine am liebsten aus allem heraushalten doch Julian verfolgte eher die Auffassung man solle ihr möglichst viel zu tun geben, damit sie nicht herumschnüffelt.

Am späten Abend saßen die beiden mit Hammad alleine in seiner neuen Bar. Am Freitag würden Sie hoffentlich mit großem Andrang eröffnen. Für die Externen, wenn sie denn am Freitag nicht da sein würden, würden sie eine zweite kleine Eröffnung feiern.

Durch die Abwesenheit nicht vertrauenswürdiger Personen, was für die beiden Jungen nahezu alle waren, konnte Julian mit Christian jetzt endlich über seine gestrige Erkenntnis sprechen:

„Hört mal bitte zu. Als ich den sprechenden Hut aufhatte, wegen der Einteilung sagte er mir folgendes: _Bei deinem Bruder war vor langer Zeit die Entscheidung schwerer, Slytherin!_ Glaubt ihr das bedeutet das ich sicher einen Bruder habe?"

Christian lies die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf rattern, während er seine Laune mit einem Zug am Joint stimulierte. Egal, wie er es drehte und wendete, er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen das dieser Hut log:

„Bei so großer Magie, bei diesen Erschaffern, glaube ich nicht das der Hut in der Lage ist zu lügen. Ich weiß nicht wie alt dein Bruder ist, ich weiß auch nicht ob er noch lebt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihn einmal gab und wir herausfinden werden, wer es ist.", antwortete Christian.

„Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung von Magie, aber wenn auch nur die kleinste Chance besteht, das ich dir helfen kann ihn zu finden, bin ich dabei.", sagte Hammad, bevor er genüsslich an seiner Wasserpfeife zog.

„Danke, aber woher sollen wir Informationen bekommen?", fragte Julian.

„Ich würde bei Dumbledore anfangen. Wenn dem nichts einfällt, dann vielleicht McGonnagal oder Sirius und Remus. Wenn all dies nicht hilft, gehen wir zum Hut selbst.", erläuterte der zweite Jäger des Todes.

„Klingt gut."

Nach zwei Stunden entspannter Rauchphase öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine trat ein. Verloren schaute sie sie an und setzte sich auf das Sofa am Eingang. Sie schien hundemüde zu sein, was auch kein Wunder war. Sie hatten letzte Nacht durchgemacht und die junge Hexe war das ebenso wenig gewohnt wie Daphne und Luna, die deswegen auch im Bett lagen.

Anders wie gestern, saß sie dieses Mal ohne Buch auf dem Bett. Christian unterhielt sich mit Hammad über dessen erste Muggelkundestunde und so ging Julian zu Hermine und fragte:

„Kein Buch heute?"

„Dadurch das ich immer wenn ich konnte geschaut habe, was ihr macht, war die Bibliothek geschlossen und ich konnte kein Neues ausleihen.", antwortete sie sichtlich genervt. Julian ahnte wie ätzend es sein musste auf zwei Erwachsene aufzupassen, als seien es kleine Kinder.

„Ich kann dir eins meiner Sachbücher leihen.", sagte er als Hermine direkt auf schrak und nachfragte:

„Wirklich? Was hast du denn?"

„Naja, also abgesehen von schwarzmagischen Büchern noch einige Duellbücher.", sagte er.

„Schwarzmagische Bücher… Sind die so richtig richtig schwarzmagisch? Hier in Hogwarts wurden alle diese Bücher, bei Dumbledores Amtsantritt, aus der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek genommen und wo anders gelagert.", gab sie ihm zurück.

Jetzt wurde Julian hellhörig. Ein Raum voller schwarzmagischer Bücher, wäre genau das was er gebrauchen würde.

„Echt? Hast du eine Ahnung wo die sein könnten?", fragte er gespielt verwundert.

„Ja, also ich denke… nein, das kann ich euch nicht sagen.", gab sie ihm forsch zurück. Bei den ersten Worten schien es noch zu funktionieren doch nach kurzer Zeit schien sie begriffen zu haben was er wollte. Kurz überlegte er mit _Legilemenz_ zu attackieren, doch das würde einen riesigen Aufschrei geben und er könnte die Bücher so wie so nicht behalten.

„Schade, Mine. Würdest du uns einen Gefallen tun? Für die Animagusverwandlung brauchen wir einen dunklen ruhigen Ort, an dem unser Trank bis zum nächsten Gewitter nach dem nächsten Vollmond lagern kann. Wir wollten fragen ob wir dafür eine der Zellen neben Crouch bekommen können.", sagte er.

„Nenn mich nicht so. Ich rede mit der Professorin. Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe.", zischte sie zurück.

Julian tat wie geheißen, wobei er ins Büro, an das von Christian aufgebaute Bücherregal ging und eins seiner Lieblingsbücher nahm. Beim Zurückkehren ließ er es auf ihren Schoß fallen und entzündete sich einen neuen Joint.

Hermine nahm das Buch auf und las den Titel:

„ _Schwarze Magie verstehen, anwenden und bezwingen."_

Julian ließ sich wieder auf die Couch in der Bar sinken und rauchte seine Shisha. Als er nach einige geistesabwesenden Minuten zu Hermine schaute, war diese schon in das Buch vertieft. Er und Christian dachten immer, sie würden viel lesen, aber das was dieses Mädchen tat, war eine andere Liga.

Sie schliefen, obwohl sie es eigentlich nicht durften auf den Sofas ein. Hermine selbst war morgens immer noch bei ihnen und schien auch geschlafen zu haben:  
„Ihr wisst das ich jetzt zu Prof. McGonnagal gehe und sie informiere wo ihr gepennt habt.", merkte sie kaum interessiert an.

„Dann gehe ich zu Dumbledore und erzähle ihm wie du ein in allen Zaubererstaaten Europas verbotenes schwarzmagisches Buch gelesen hast.", gab Christian ihr ganz trocken zurück. Natürlich war dieses Druckmittel von Anfang an, Julians Plan gewesen. Er wusste das J. einer der Autoren war, von denen alle Werke verboten wurde. Das war eines seiner ersten Bücher und noch eher harmlos, aber er war ein Nekromant und ihm wird nachgesagt, bei einem missglückten Versuch, die Dementoren erschaffen zu haben.

Hermines Gesicht wurde zornesrot. Mit einem hasserfüllten Blick sah sie Julian an, der lächelte und sagte: „Das Buch ist echt gut. Verboten wurden alle Bücher von dem Typen, weil er bei anderen Forschungen ganz ausversehen, Dementoren erschaffen hat."

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und ging raus.

„Sie hat das Buch mitgenommen…", murmelte Hammad, der den Müll von gestern wegräumte, vor sich hin.

Als sie fertig angezogen waren, kümmerte sich der Barbesitzer um den Abwasch. Mitleidend sah ihn Christian an, bevor er sagte:

„Heute Abend installiere ich hier im Raum einige Runen. Gerade Abwasch, Kohle erhitzen usw. kann ich dir erleichtern. Nur weil du selbst nicht zaubern kannst, heißt das nicht, dass du nicht Hilfe durch Zauber bekommst. Ich habe außerdem eine Idee wegen der Musik.

An unsere Schallrunen binde ich eine Empfängerrune an, welche ich auf deine Signatur kalibriere. So kannst du, wenn alles so klappt wie vorgestellt, mithilfe deiner Gedanken, die Musik verstellen."

„Das wäre Klasse!", sagte Hammad der strahlte.

„Ich werde dieses Runending nie kapieren… Bin ich denn so doof?", murmelte diesmal Julian vor sich hin, der gerade fast nackt im Raum stand, weil er seinen Umhang wieder anzog.

Christian musste schnell in Zaubertränke was er schon ganz früh morgens hatte, wohingegen Julian den ganzen Morgen frei hatte. Den ganzen Abend würde er Termine haben, doch erst ab 15 Uhr. Er widmete sich also weiterhin ihren Räumen. Als er den Trainingsraum betrat, sah er das Christian schon etwas weiter war.

An den Wänden, der Decke und dem Boden befanden sich Runen, welche in einem hellen weiß leuchteten. Hier konnte er wenig machen, denn er selbst konnte diese Maschine nicht verstehen. Auch in der Werkstatt angekommen, stellte er fest das es kaum etwas zu tun gab. Das würde vor allem Christians Reich werden und das seiner Helfer. Am vorherigen Abend hatte er ihm anvertraut das er dafür die Weasley-Zwillinge beabsichtigte, aber sie noch nicht fragen würde.

Gerade als er wieder zu Hammad eine Pfeife rauchen gehen wollte, fielen ihm die Bücher die Hermine erwähnte, ein. So machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Versteck. Ziellos wandelte er schon einige Stunden, über das Frühstück hinweg, durch die Gänge des Schlosses.

In einem höheren Geschoss kamen ihm zwei alte Bekannte entgegen. Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter.

„Hi Julian, was machst du hier oben? Sag nicht du hast Wahrsagen gewählt?", fragte Harry.

„Gott bewahre, nein.", fing Julian erheitert an, „Ich suche was."

„Was denn?", erkundigte sich der Rothaarige der beiden.

„Die Bücher die Dumbledore bei Jobantritt aus der Bibliothek verbannt hat. Ihr wisst schon, die richtig schwarzen Bücher.", sprach Julian, als Ronald und Harry unverständlich das Gesicht verzogen, „Jetzt habt euch nicht so. Wir sind im Krieg. Lerne von deinem Feind."

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als er sagte:

„Können dir so wie so nicht helfen. Wissen davon eh nichts."

„Schade. Habt ihr eine Idee wer sich in diesem Wirrwarr so gut auskennt, das er weiß wo die sind."

„Die Hogwartselfen und meine Brüder. Aber wenn meine Brüder die Bücher gefunden hätten, dann wüsste ich davon, weil sie es jedem erzählt hätten.", sagte Ron.

„Okay, danke.", sagte Julian, als er weiterging.

 _Dann also zu den Elfen. Aber mit einem Plan._

Am Abend, nach ihrem Heilen Unterricht hatte Christian keine Abendkurse. Also ging er in ihre Räumlichkeiten und richtete seine Werkstatt weiter ein. In einigen wenigen Tagen würde er die Weasley-Zwillinge überreden mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten.

Er hatte einige Recherchen für kommende Projekte schon abgeschlossen. Diese würde jetzt endlich in die interessante Phase übergehen, die Entwicklung. Sicherlich ist es vom Abschluss der Recherche bis hin zum Endprodukt ein unendlich steiniger Weg, doch er ist gewohnt diesen zu gehen.

Julian besuchte den „Kampf gegen dunkle Zauberer" von Moody. Auf dem Hof waren Stühle in einem Kreis aufgebaut und so setzte er sich auf einen davon. Als Mad-Eye in seinem Blickfeld erschien und sich gegenüber mit einem düsteren Lächeln auf den Platz fallen ließ, spürte Julian eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er einen alten Mann mit meterlangem weißen Bart.

„Mister, ähhh Professor Dumbledore.", sagte Julian, als von etwas weiter hinter Dumbledore eine freudige Stimme schrie: „Professor!"

Harry Potter kam angerannt und umarmte seinen Direktor, der etwas verwirrt, aber zufrieden drein blickte.

„Hallo Harry. Mir geht es gut. Schön zu sehen das es dir auch gut geht. Jetzt setzt euch wieder, Mad-Eye will anfangen."

„Hallo Professor.", merkte Hermine an, die in Julians Sichtfeld kam. Sie nickte dem Direktor zu und ließ sich zu allem Überfluss auf den Platz neben Julian fallen.

Gerade als Julian sich echauffieren wollte, erhob sich Moody langsam. Sein Blick verriet ihm, das gleich etwas passieren würde.

„ _Stupor"_ , sagte Moody, ohne Zauberstab in der Hand. Der Fluch flog aus seiner Fingerspitze in Richtung von Harry, als Julian den _Protego_ Zauber ohne Zauberstab zauberte. Der Schock krachte in sein Schild und flog zurück zu Moody, der ihn abwehrte.

„Harry, wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Hermine lachend ihren Freund neben sich, auf der anderen Seite von Julian. Auch andere, teilweise Personen die Julian nicht kannte, hielten Harry für den verteidigenden. Dieser schüttelte einfach nur ungläubig den Kopf.

„Gut gemacht Mister Potter. Freunde die einen schützen, sind auch eine Waffe.", sagte Moody der schief lächelte, dabei aber in Julians Richtung schielte.

„Wie meinen Sie das Mad-Eye?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

Hinter Julian erhob sich die imposante mächtige Stimme Dumbledores, der eindringlich sagte:  
„Julian hat Harry zauberstablos geschützt Miss Granger."

Hastig drehte sich Hermine zu Dumbledore um, der Sie anlächelte, weil in ihrem Rücken der nächste Fluch von Moody, sie treffen würde.

Mittlerweile hatte Julian sein eigenen Zauberstab in der Hand. Den Schock auf Hermine konnte er zaubertechnisch nicht mehr abwehren. Allein in der Intensität der Farbe, wusste er, dass dieser mehr als unangenehm für sie sein würde, nachdem er Julians Schild gebrochen hätte. Während dem Aufstehen, beförderte er Hermine mit einem Tritt an die Kante ihres Stuhles auf den Boden.

Der Fluch flog über ihren Kopf hinweg und schien ein anderes menschliches Opfer gefunden zu haben.

Julians Hand ging automatisch auch zu seinem zweiten Zauberstab während er den ersten Schild heraufbeschwor. Mit zwei Zauberstäben fing er Moodys ersten Schock ab, der sich nun offiziell in einem Duell mit Julian befand.

Julian hatte alle Hände damit zu tun, die Flüche von Moody abzuwehren. Das war ohne Zweifel der beste Gegner den Julian je hatte.

Julian ließ sich komplett in die Defensiv-Position drängen. In dem Blick seines vernarbten Gegners erkannte er erst ein Lächeln, weil dieser wohl dachte er hatte das Duell bald gewonnen. Als er dann aber merkte das es Julians Taktik war ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, verschwand das Lächeln und sein Blick veränderte sich gänzlich.

Ungesprochen flog ein Fluch auf Julian zu den er kannte. Der _Imperius_ bahnte sich seinen Weg zu Julian. Er musste ausweichen, konnte nicht in seinem abwehrenden Rythmus bleiben und das war was Moody wollte. Die Unverzeilichen konnten nicht geblockt werden. Mit einem Ducken, bückte er sich darunter weg und drehte sich um die eigene Achse. Moodys _Imperius_ hätte eine junge Dame, Bill Weasleys Freundin aus Frankreich, getroffen.

„ _Stupor"_ dachte sich Julian der die Frau damit um nietete. Sekunden später passierte der _Imperius_ die Stelle an der sie gestanden hatte.

Mit einer erneuten Drehung zu seinem eigentlichen Gegner, wollte er die nächsten sicherlich ankommenden Flüche wenigstens sehen, um zu prüfen ob er noch etwas machen konnte.

Schon als sich sein Körper drehte, merkte Julian, das etwas mit seinem Fuß nicht stimmte. Anstatt sich mitzudrehen blieb dieser auf der Stelle stehen.

Der Klebefluch von Moody in Kombination mit dem rotierenden Gewicht Julians ließen ein „Knack" laut hörbar ertönen.

Unglaublicher Schmerz, der immer schlimmer wurde, durch wuchtete Julians Adrenalin gefüllten Körper. Er viel schreiend vor Schmerz zu Boden und landete auf dem Bauch.

Der Fuß klebte immer noch mit dem Fußballen am Boden, was Hermine zeigte, das so ziemlich alle Gelenke, Knochen, Sehnen, Bänder und Muskel darin völlig zertrümmert waren.

Der geschlagene Junge schrie seinen Schmerz aus seiner Lunge, hob aber trotzdem Zauberstab um auf Moody zu feuern. Eine solche Passion, obwohl man augenscheinlich nicht mehr gewinnen kann, musste Hermine respektieren. Als Moody den entscheidenden Fluch ansetzte, wusste sie, das Julian so schnell nicht abwehren konnte.

Julian wehrte auch gar nicht ab. Er würde einen Schock feuern um Moody vielleicht noch zu überraschen. In dem Blick des lächelnden Feindes sah er, das er damit rechnete. Gerade als Moodys Schock losflog, dachte sich Julian _Stupor_. Der Schock von Moody wurde durch einen Schild geblockt, der ihn zurück warf. Überrascht, das sein Schock Julian nicht schlug, taumelte er beim Abwehren zurück des zurückgeworfenen Schocks. Auch den zweiten, aus Julians Zauberstab, wehrte er noch ab, aber als er dann die roten Schockzauber aus zwei Richtungen kommen sah, wusste er, das es nun aus war. Er war geschlagen...

Der vernarbte Moody ging zu Boden und landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf der grasbedeckten Erde.

Julian lag verkrümmt etwas neben ihm und schrie seinen ganzen Schmerz heraus.

Im nächsten Moment sah er schon Madam Pomfrey neben sich, die sich den Fuß anschaute.

Hermine saß auf der anderen Seite neben ihm und sah mitleidig in seine Augen.

 _Das hatte selbst der nicht verdient..._

Moody wurde von Dumbledore wieder geheilt und stand auf. Sofort fing Madam Pomfrey, die immer noch Julians Fuß verzauberte an zu schreien:

„Alastor, das ging viel zu weit! Du hast seinen ganzen Fuß zerlegt!".

Hermine neben ihm kniend stand auf und ging auf Moody zu.

Höllische Schmerzen durchzuckten seinen gesamten Körper. Julian konnte nicht anders als sich die Tränen im Gesicht wegzuwischen. Er war kein Mensch der weinte, eigentlich nie, aber die Schmerzen waren seit die Behandlung durch Madam Pomfrey startete unerträglich.

„Ruhig, mein Junge. Ich bekomme das wieder hin.", flüsterte sie, als Julian seinen besten Freund hörte.

„Was hast du blöde Fotze gemacht? Ich bringe dich um...". Als Julian seinen Kopf drehte sah er Christian, neben Daphne auf Hermine zulaufen, die mit ausgestreckten Händen signalisierte das sie unschuldig war.

„Ruhe, alle!", schrie Dumbledore der nun versuchte den entstehenden Tumult zu beruhigen, „alles was hier geschah war zu Trainingszwecken. Manche mögen diese Methoden zu hart finden, ich gehöre dazu, aber es war alles Training. Alastor erklär dich!"

Daphne rannte zu dem am Boden liegenden Julian. Als sie ankam war der Klebefluch unter seinem Fuß gelöst und dieser Fuß hing schlaff am Bein hinab. Es sah aus als wären 50 LKWs darüber gefahren. Als sie die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht sah, musste sie unwillkürlich auf anfangen zu weinen. Sie griff seine Hand und schaute auf zu Moody, der anscheinend anfangen wollte zu sprechen.

„Ich wollte jedem hier zeigen, wie Todesser kämpfen. Sie kämpfen nicht fair und sie werden nie fair kämpfen. Ehrlich gesagt wollte ich jedem von Ihnen zeigen, wie leicht es ist, trotz offensichtlicher Schutzarmee, Harry zu erwischen. Der einzige der was dagegen getan hat, war Julian. Er hat nicht nur Harry den Allerwertesten gerettet sondern auch Hermine. Und Fleur natürlich, denn den _Imperiusfluch_ kann man nicht abwehren.", fing Moody an. Bill schaute seine zwar nicht mehr geschockte aber immer noch sitzende Freundin an und schien zu verstehen.

„Richtig Mr. Weasley, Julian war der einzige der realisiert hat, was ich da gerade zauberte. Ich brachte ihn aus seinem Rhythmus, denn er konnte einen Unverzeihlichen schließlich nicht blocken. Mit seinem Schock hat er Fleur davor bewahrt die Kontrolle zu verlieren und sich gleichzeitig einen zwei Fronten Kampf gespart.

Mein Klebefluch unter seinem Fuß sollte nicht zu dieser Verletzung führen, aber er verdeutlicht das was ich jedem von euch zeigen wollte. Todesser kämpfen nicht fair. Und Julian hier hätte gerade jetzt sein Leben für jeden von euch gelassen, während die meisten von euch Däumchen gedreht habt. Konstante Wachsamkeit!", endete Moody, als ein leises Wimmern vom Verletzten zu hören war. Gerade wurde Julians Körper von Daphne und Madam Pomfrey auf einer Trage fixiert, als eine kräftige rothaarige Frau angelaufen kam:

„Was ist passiert? Bill, Ron?"

Als sie bei Julian ankam, antwortete ihr Sohn, welcher hinter seinem Bruder Ron stand:

„Mum, ich bin hier. Mir geht es gut. Das ist Julian!"

Angewidert starrte die Frau auf den Fuß des Deutschen und ließ ihn auf der Trage in den Krankenflügel schweben, nicht ohne ihm verächtliche Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Christian sah Hermine entschuldigend an und diese nickte. Es tat ihm sogar etwas Leid das er sie beleidigt hatte.  
„Wie konntest du das nur tun, Moody?", fragte ein geschockter Arthur Weasley als Christian dazwischen grätschte:

„Immer mit der Ruhe, der Junge ist das gewohnt. Wenn das hier ein Trainingskampf gegen dunkle Zauberer sein sollte, dann war Mad-Eye ein sehr sehr netter Todesser. Solange der Fuß wieder ganz wird, garantiere ich jedem von euch, das Julian morgen schon über den tollen Trainingskampf reden wird.", erklärte Christian, was Hermine lächelnd schnauben lies.

„Der Grund warum der Junge sich so wehren konnte, ist nicht nur sein gigantisches Talent und sein zwei Zauberstab Kampf sondern auch, dass er es gewohnt ist, dort draußen gegen sie zu kämpfen. Wir alle sind eingerostet. Nur der Junge war misstrauisch und reaktionsschnell. Hätte er Fleur nicht den Arsch gerettet sondern hätte angegriffen, weiß ich nicht was passiert wäre.", merkte Moody an.

„Ihr vergesst alle noch etwas. Da draußen, hätte Moody nach seinem ersten Angriff ein Todesfluch abbekommen und würde nicht mehr leben.", sagte Christian, als ein Raunen durch die Gruppe ging, was ihm ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.

Hermine musste sich eingestehen das er recht hatte. So wie sie Julian kannte, würde dieser auch keine Skrupel haben einen Kampf mit dem Todesfluch zu eröffnen und zu beenden, bevor er begonnen hat.

Ebenfalls realisierte sie, wie wichtig ihr Job, vermeintlich eine Strafe, eigentlich war. Als Julian aufsprang und sich alleine dem erfahrenen Moody stellte, zeigte ihr, was für eine Kraft und welches Talent in ihm schlummerte. Auch das er sich für Menschen, mit denen er eigentlich nichts zu tun hat einsetzte, zeigt das er kein schlechter Kerl war. Zumindest hoffte sie das...

„Ich denke die Stunde ist hiermit beendet, Alastor. Christian, Hermine, ich erwarte Sie in 2 Stunden im Krankenflügel bei ihrem Freund." , sagte Dumbledore als er davon schritt. Komischerweise verärgerte es Hermine nicht, das Dumbledore den deutschen Mörder ihren Freund nannte.

„Hermine, gut gemacht, du warst die einzige die für ihn Rückgrat gezeigt hat. Du hast ihm vor dem Schock gerettet.", sagte Moody, der auf sie zukam.

„Danke, aber das war nicht der Rede wert. Das was er gemacht hat, gehört geehrt, nicht das was ich getan hab, nachdem er sich verletzt hat.", antwortete sie schüchtern.

„Du hast ihm geholfen? Vielen Dank, dafür, wirklich.", sagte Christian etwas zurückhaltend, striff aufmunternd ihren Arm und ging.

„Wenn ihr euch in 2 Stunden bei ihm trefft, gehe ich in einer hin. Ich muss mich noch entschuldigen.", sagte der vernarbte als er Hermine ebenfalls stehen ließ.


	20. Kapitel 20 - Schulfrei

Schulfrei

Nachdem ihm Madam Pomfrey einen Trank gegeben hatte, der seine Schmerzen stark linderte, konnte Julian wieder klar denken. Da seine Professorin sich sicher war, dass am Freitag Mittag keinerlei bleibende Schäden mehr zu spüren wären, hatte er den Kampf schon als verlorenen, schmerzhaften, aber guten Trainingskampf abgestempelt.

Daphne, seine Slytherin-Mitschülerin, saß an seinem Bett und sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Es ist schon gut, Daphne. Tut gar nicht mehr so weh.", lächelte er sie an, ohne auch nur ein wenig zu lügen.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht. Das muss wie die Hölle wehtun."

Julian musste unweigerlich anfangen zu lachen. Es tat wirklich kaum mehr weh und verglichen mit einem Folterfluch oder dem Schnittfluch an seinem Bauch, war sein Fuß wirklich sein kleinstes Problem.  
„Warum lachst du?", fragte sich Daphne.

„Ich lache etwas darüber wie gut ihr es doch hier in Hogwarts hattet." , fing Julian an zu antworten, als Daphne ungläubig die Augenbrauen hob, „ich meine das solche Schmerzen, Schmerzen generell, euch solche Angst einjagen."

„Natürlich tun sie das.", antwortete seine Freundin immer noch ungläubig.

„Naja, wenn du das erlebt hast was ich erlebt habe, sind Schmerzen nicht mehr als ein Mittel zum Zweck. Ähnlich wie der Tod.", sagte Julian lächelnd.

„Willst du mir darüber erzählen?", fragte Daphne feinfühlig.

 _Ne, ganz sicher nicht. Jetzt brauch ich ne gute Ausrede._

Julian schüttelte langsam den Kopf und griff nach Daphnes Hand. Er ahnte das sie mehr von ihm wollte als Freundschaft und wusste das er sie so vielleicht ruhig stellen konnte. Daraufhin schloss er die Augen und tat so als wolle er einschlafen.

„Nein, Alastor, der Junge hasst dich. Bleib hier bloß weg. Es würde seinen ganzen Heilprozess verschleppen, wenn er jetzt aufsteht und dich angreifen will.", schrie die bekannte weibliche Stimme der Heilerin.

Julian öffnete die Augen, er war wohl eingeschlafen. Daphne sah ihn erschrocken an, als sie realisierte das er wach war. Er richtete sich auf um den Streit zu sehen.

Moody stand Madam Pomfrey gegenüber und wollte anscheinend zu ihm durch.

„Mad-Eye kann ruhig kommen, Professor.", sagte Julian, als ihn die Heilerin fragend ansah aber Moody passieren lies.

„Alles klar, Kleiner?", fragte der Vernarbte wenig emotional.

„Ja, naja, bin auf Schmerzmittel, aber ansonsten okay. Zählt das eigentlich als Niederlage oder Unentschieden?", fragte Julian erheitert als er auf seinen Fuß zeigte.

Moody fing augenblicklich an zu lachen und sagte:

„Sagen wir ein glückliches Unentschieden."

„Wer hat mir eigentlich den Allerwertesten gerettet. Christian?", erkundigte sich Julian lächelnd.

„Nein Julain, das war Hermine. Sie hat den Schild beschwört und mit deinem 2. Schock ebenfalls Moody geschockt.", sagte Daphne, während sie ihm in die Augen stierte und lächelte.

„Hermine? Was, warum? Warum ausgerechnet sie?", warf sich Julian mehr oder weniger sein Unvermögen vor.

Lächelnd ignorierte Moody Julians Worte und sagte:

„Jedenfalls wollte ich mich entschuldigen. Dumbledore meinte das war zu hart und du zu jung für solche Kämpfe. Hat einen Narren an dir gefressen, Dumbledore, warum auch immer. Ich denke das hat mit eurem Lehrer zu tun."

„Kein Problem, alles gut. Ich fand das war eine tolle Demonstration. Wie ich alleine, bis zum Schluss, gekämpft habe, sollte nicht sein. Da muss sich etwas ändern. Auch das Harry einfach angegriffen werden konnte.", sagte Julian lächelnd.

Moody nickte und lies seine Hand auf Julians Schulter herunter, bevor er sich wegdrehte.  
„Gute Besserung. Wir sehen uns.", sagte er.

Julian überlegte kurz, ob er es sagen sollte und entschied sich das er es tun wollte:

„Mad-Eye, du weiß das meine Rache kommen wird."

„Alles andere hätte mich mehr als enttäuscht."

Ein paar Minuten nachdem Moody das Zimmer verlassen hatte, kamen Hermine, Christian und Dumbledore zusammen in den Raum. Minerva McGonnagal kam ebenfalls etwas hinter ihnen.

Daphne, die immer noch seine Hand hielt, lächelte ihn an und sagte:

„Wir sehen uns."

Julian nickte und erschrak als Daphne ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Sie lächelte weiterhin und ging vom Bett weg, an Hermine vorbei aus der Tür.

„Oha, Julian, ich dachte immer du bist schwul!", rief Christian durch den halben Krankenflügel.

„Ne, im Gegensatz zu dir stehe ich nur nicht auf Omas.", blökte Julian zurück, was ihn und seinen Freund in Lachen ausbrechen lies. Auch McGonnagal hatte ein Lachen auf dem Gesicht, während Dumbledore recht emotionslos schien.

Hermine schien gar nicht gut gelaunt seit sie in den Raum kamen.

Nachdem sie die übliche „Wie geht es dir?", „Gut.", „sicher?", „Jaaaa"-Unterhaltung abgeschlossen hatten, startete McGonnagal:

„Ich wollte sie noch informieren das sie natürlich eine der Zellen bekommen für den Animagustrank. Des Weiteren informiere ich Sie, das sie bis einschließlich Freitag Nachmittag von der Schule befreit werden."

Julian nickte. Damit hatte er gerechnet.

„Jetzt bin ich neidisch...", murmelte Christian vor sich hin.

„Hermine, würden Sie die zuständigen Lehrer und Kursleiter informieren?", fragte Dumbledore die immer noch schlecht gelaunte Hermine.

„Natürlich. Julian kannst du mir sagen wer das alles ist?".

„Das wird er sicherlich tun, aber ich möchte so schnell wie möglich fertig werden. Ich und Minerva haben noch Termine.", sagte Dumbledore, „Christian, würden sie dann bitte alle weiteren Belange Julians organisieren?".

Christian nickte und beugte sich zu Julian herunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Ich komme heute Abend mit Gras vorbei. Bis dann."

Ohne die anderen eines Blickes zu würdigen verließ Christian den Raum.

„Julian, soll ich ihren Kurs am Freitag-Abend absagen?", fragte McGonnagal die damit die unangenehme Stille durchbrach.

In seinem Augenwinkel sah Julian Hermine etwas entrüstet drein blicken. Als er in ihre Augen sah und sie den Blick bemerkte wand sie sich aus dem Blickkontakt heraus.

 _Was hab ich jetzt wieder gemacht?_

„Nein, ich denke der Kurs kann stattfinden.", antwortete Julian.

„Gut, in Ordnung. Minerva, wir sollten gehen. Wir haben noch ein Treffen anstehen.", sagte Dumbledore, der Julian noch einmal zulächelte und sich umdrehte.

Auch Professor McGonnagal sah den Verletzten noch einmal lächelnd an, nickte ihm zu und folgte dem Direktor.

Etwas verwirrt schaute Hermine ihnen hinterher. Sie schien sich in ihrer Position nicht gerade wohl zu fühlen.

„Hermine, wenn du magst kannst du gehen. Ich schreibe dir meine Lehrer auf und du kannst ihnen Bescheid sagen.", sagte Julian. Erschrocken sah ihn das Mädchen neben sich an und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich wollte nur nicht das McGonnagal und Dumbledore wissen das ich deinen Stundenplan auswendig kann. Außer die Abendkurse, die kann ich nicht, da ich weiß das du jeden Abend was zu tun hast."

„Eigentlich wollte ich mit dem was ich ausgedrückt habe sagen, dass du in jedem Fall gehen sollst, außer du willst hier sein.", schob Julian etwas zu laut, aber breit grinsend, hinterher.

In dem Gesicht der angesprochenen jungen Frau sah man sichtliche Verwirrung. Nach kurzer Bedenkzeit sagte sie, mit einem ausgesprochenen freundlichen Gesicht:

„Gut, dann bleib ich hier."

Zufrieden lächelte sie Julian an und murmelte ein stilles „Danke."

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Madam Pomfrey über Julians aktuelle Lage, kam Hermine mitsamt einem schwebenden Stuhl zum Bett des Verletzten zurück. Sein Fuß würde in 3 Schritten geheilt werden. Erst die Knochen und Gelenke Dienstags, Mittwochs die Sehnen und Donnerstags die Muskeln. Freitag würde er dann Mittags entlassen werden, wobei er mehrere Tage mit Krücken gehen muss um die Belastung auf die noch weichen Knochen zu verhindern.

Als Hermine sich neben dem Bett niederließ saß Julian aufrecht darin, mit geschlossenen Augen und schien von seiner Außenwelt nichts mitzubekommen.

Wenn der Gedanke das Julian meditiert nicht so völlig abwegig gewesen wäre, hätte sie wohl genau das vermutet. Stattdessen erwartete sie einen verzweifelten Versuch sie zu erschrecken oder irgendeinen Zauber auszuführen.

Als nach einigen spannungsvollen aber ereignislosen Minuten immer noch nichts passierte, stieß sie Julian kurz am Oberarm an, der daraufhin aus seiner Mediation fiel.

„Julian, alles klar?", flüsterte Hermine den gerade zurückkehrenden Julian an.

Etwas ermüdet nickte Julian, während er genau so leise wie Hermine zuvor sprach: „Ja, ich war in einer Oklumentik Übung vertieft. Da fällt man schnell aus der Handlungswelt, voll in die Gedankenwelt."

Verwundert sah ihn Hermine an:

„Du lernst das noch?"

„Natürlich, man lernt nie aus. Außerdem ist das Gebiet der Gedankenkraft ein sich ständig wandelndes. Du kannst kein Meister darin sein, wenn du nicht immer wieder neu daran arbeitest und deine Verteidigungstrategien neu aufbaust und verbesserst.", antwortete Julian etwas geschwächt.

„Wie kann ich mir das vorstellen? Ich hab bisher nur einige Kapitel darüber gelesen und da wirkte das Ganze wie ein simples angreifen und abwehren.", gab sie zurück.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Nein, nein, es ist viel mehr als das. Bist du für meinen Kurs am Freitag angemeldet?"

Hermine nickte, doch sie schien schnell ihre Emotionen zu wechseln. Julian konnte Menschen sehr gut lesen und war sich sicher das irgendetwas in seinen Worten Erinnerungen hervorgerufen haben muss.

„Was hab ich falsches gesagt? Tut mir sehr Leid.", erkundigte er sich.

Scheinbar davon überrascht, das Julian sehen konnte wie es ihr geht gab sie zu:

„Gar nichts. Es ist nur das ich morgen meinen eigenen Kurs veranstalte. Letztes Jahr sagte man mir auch es gebe Teilnehmer, aber dadurch das Harry und Ron den Moody-Kurs ein zweites Mal besuchen müssen, wird mal wieder keiner bei mir erscheinen. Ich verstehe ja, das man die Kampfkurse oder deinen Okklumentik-Kurs eher besucht, aber das zum Beispiel Muggelkunde viel besser besucht ist, verstehe ich nicht."

Julian lächelte sie an, nahm aufmunternd ihre Hand und sagte:  
„Wenn du mir Krücken besorgen kannst, oder mich per Zauber transportieren kannst, komme ich."

„Nicht nötig, Julian. Du bist ja auch gar nicht angemeldet."

Immer noch lächelnd kramte Julian in seiner magischen Tasche nach der Schulanmeldung. Er fand zwar erst 3 Joints und die Dose mit dem Rauschgegenmittel, seine Spritzen und sogar ein Muggelfeuerzeug, aber final hatte er das Stück in der Hand und Hermine überreicht.

Als sie sah was er ihr gab, war sie sichtbar wieder schlechter gelaunt. Scheinbar dachte sie, er wolle ihr wie besprochen einfach nur seine Kurse und Lehrer durchgeben. Als sie weiter unten auf dem Blatt an seinem Mittwochabendkurs ankam, machte sie große Augen und sagte:  
„Du bist ja wirklich angemeldet."

„Natürlich.", gab er ihr lächelnd zurück.

Hermine musste unweigerlich darüber nachdenken, warum jemand wie Julian sich für diesen Kurs eingetragen hatte. Natürlich hatte er Moodys und Flitwicks Kurs an den beiden Tagen vorher schon, aber er konnte auch einfach frei machen.

 _Ist es wegen mir? Nein, unmöglich. (H)_

Eigentlich wollte sie die Deutschen gerne hassen. Doch eigentlich wusste sie das sie das nicht tat.

„Ich fand die Unterdrücken dieser magischen Geschöpfe immer schon völlig hirnrissig. Da war es doch klar dass ich den Kurs wähle um Verbündete zu finden. Außerdem glaube ich das sie uns mehr als nützliche Partner in diesem Krieg sein können.", sagte Julian der zuvor bemerkt hatte wie Hermine in ihre Gedanken vertieft war.

Eigentlich wollte er vor allem einen guten Draht zu den Hauselfen von Hogwarts. Er und vor allem Christian hatten da einige interessante Ideen was man mit deren Magie anfangen konnte.

„Also wie sieht`s aus? Bekommst du mich hier aus dem Irrenhaus raus oder nicht?"

„Ich hab eine bessere Idee. Ich komme für den Kurs einfach hier her. Andernfalls wäre ich so wie so hier her gekommen. So können wir auch hier sprechen."

Julian lächelte zurück und bedankte sich. Daraufhin verabschiedete sich Hermine und verließ den Raum, wobei sie noch einmal Bescheid gab das sie später wieder kommen würde.

Am späten Abend kam nur Christian zu Besuch. Hammad war wohl schlafen, weil er diesen Schlafrhythmus nicht durchhielt und auch Hermine lies sich nicht blicken. Christian berichtete ihm, das der Animagustrank gerade rechtzeitig fertig geworden war. Am morgigen Mittwoch würde es Vollmond sein und die äußeren Begebenheiten stehen ganz gut das es mit dem ersten Versuch ein Animagus zu werden weitergeht.

Christian würde das Blatt abholen kommen und sich darum kümmern. Julian müsse nur den Zauber jeden Abend auf sich selbst wirken und so weiter an der Verwandlung arbeiten.

Des Weiteren berichtete Christian dass das Büro nun fast vollständig eingerichtet ist. Die Bücherregale stehen, sodass sie im magisch vergrößerten Raum eine eigenen kleine Bibliothek ergeben, mitsamt einer Sitzecke. Die Schreibtische sind ebenfalls vorbereitet.

Eine der Wände ziert ihre Liste mit den Hauptzielen ihrer Mordmissionen wobei sie diese nun überarbeiten müssen.

Eine weiteren Ecke haben sie in einen begehbaren Erinnerungsschrank umgewandelt. Hier findet man ihre gesamten Erinnerungen und ein Denkarium in der Mitte. Ein Stehtisch an dem man mit den Erinnerungen und Phiolen arbeiten kann, steht daneben.

Nun fehlen nur noch die Computer, mit denen sie gerne arbeiten wollen. Dafür müssen sie aber erst einen Weg finden, die Naturmagie von Hogwarts aus diesem Raum abzuschirmen.

Nach einigen wenigen Stunden machte sich Christian auf zum Ravenclaw Haus und Julian tauchte erneut in seine Gedanken ein.

Er ordnete seine Verteidigung gänzlich neu. Durch die neue Begebenheit hier um Hogwarts herum, gab es neue Informationen die besser verteidigt werden müssen. Er traf eine Entscheidung die er so niemals von sich selber erwartet hätte:

Er würde einem möglichen mächtigen Angreifer, er konnte sich nur Riddle oder maximal Dumbledore vorstellen, emotionale Geschichten als Futter anbieten. Einige eigene Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit und einige gänzlich gefälschten. Die wichtigen Informationen hat er gruppiert und in einen Winkel seines Gedankenraums abgelegt. Wenn ein wirklich starker Kontrahent angreifen würde, würde nur diese Kategorie verteidigt werden. Die einzigen emotional behafteten Erinnerungen die er dort unterbrachte, waren welche an Hermine. Einmal um sie bei einer Gefangenschaft seinerseits zu schützen, aber vor allem weil seine Grundverteidigung so stark war, das er nicht mehr an sie denken würde.

Als er damit fertig war, begann er schnell seine volle mentale Verteidigungskraft von einer in die andere Erinnerung zu verschieben um diese Wechsel so selbstverständlich und vor allem effizient wie möglich zu machen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später fiel er schlaff und mental ermüdet in sein Kissen.

Christian war wirklich neidisch auf Julian. Währenddessen dieser Faulpelz die nächsten Tage nichts tuend im Krankenflügel entspannt hatte er seit dem Frühstück Unterricht. Arithmetik war eigentlich wirklich gut, wobei er auch das Glück hatte das Granger nicht unterrichtete. VgddK mit Gryffindor war das Highlight des Tages. Im negativen Sinne. Ihre Aufpasserin Mrs. Granger höchstpersönlich ließ ihn sich direkt neben sie vor den Lehrer setzen und achtete bedacht darauf das er zuhörte. Dies zeigte er ihr, indem er jede Frage richtig beantwortete. Was sie nicht wusste war, das er kein Stück zuhörte. Er kannte nur alle Antworten.

Explosionszauber, welche gerade behandelt wurde, waren sicherlich mehr als wichtig. Nur die Tatsache das er diese Zauber zauberstablos beherrschte, zumindest in recht schwacher Form, tat seiner Motivation nicht gut.

„Mr. Rauch, bleiben Sie noch kurz."

Als die restliche Klasse den Raum verlassen hatte, blieben nur noch Christian und zu seiner Überraschung Hermine. Lächelnd stellte sie sich einige Schritte hinter das Pult und ließ Moody gegenüber Christian anfangen:  
„Christian, du hast keine Sekunde zugehört, seit du Explosionszauber gehört hast, oder?"

Etwas erschrocken sah er den vernarbten Mann und sagte:  
„Das ist so nicht richtig. Naja, doch…"

„Keine Angst, ich wollte ihnen nur anbieten, den Kurs fallen zu lassen."

Erschrocken hörte er Hermine hinter sich zucken und dann sagend:  
„Professor, es tut mir Leid, ich sorge dafür das er zuhört, versprochen."

Augenblicklich rollte Christian mit den Augen und lies das seinen Professor auch sehen.

„Hermine, das ist keineswegs deine Schuld. Christian hier langweilt sich einfach nur zu Tode. Kann ich auch verstehen wenn man das alles schon kennt", sagte Moody lächelnd als er zu Julian blickte.

„Das passiert wenn man in die Schule gezwungen wird, wo man nicht hingehört. Naja, also ich würde den Kurs denk ich trotzdem weiter machen. Wer weiß ob vielleicht ein Zauber kommt den ich noch nicht kann?", antwortete er.

„Ich, es kommt keiner.", lachte Moody, der sich aber mit der Antwort Christians abgefunden hat und sie mit einem Handwisch raus sendete.

Zaubertränke beim alten Sluggy war wie immer. Ein bisschen rumrühren, eine Anleitung befolgen und nicht viel nachdenken.

Am Abend sah er Moody wieder und war vollkommend gespannt auf einen möglichen Angriff. Jeder im Schloss wusste was beim letzten Kurs passiert war und wollte Harry um jeden Preis schützen. Als Moody am Pult ankam sagte er:  
„Christian, würden Sie mir heute unter die Arme greifen?"

Etwas verwirrt sah er den Mann an und nickte. Als er in der Mitte des Stuhlkreises ankam fragte Moody:

„Was unterscheidet uns hier in Hogwarts von den Todessern? Bitte magisch betrachten, nicht moralisch."

„Die Todesser sind zwar nicht mächtiger als die meisten hier, benutzen aber die mächtigeren Zauber.", antwortete Christian in das Gesicht seines gegenüber schauend.

„Zeigen sie uns allen die 3 Zauber. Jeder sollte wissen wie man sie beschwört. Schieß sie auf den Baum dort hinten.", sagte der Lehrer, der mit einem Zauberstabwisch eine Zielscheibe erscheinen ließ.

„Verbal oder non-verbal.", fragte der jüngere.

„Verbal.", gab Moody plump als Antwort.

„ _Imperio"_ , zauberte Christian, der die Zielscheibe recht ordentlich traf.

„ _Crucio",_ traf fast genau die Mitte.

„ _Avada Kedavra",_ ließ den bekannten grün flackernden Blitz in Richtung des Baumes fliegen.

„Vielen Dank Christian. Das waren die 3 Unverzeihlichen. Sie ohne verhasstes Ziel zu zaubern erfordert viel Fokus. Sie Non-Verbal zu zaubern, wie Christian es tun wollte, noch mehr. Viele von Ihnen werden niemals einen dieser Zauber nutzen wollen, vielleicht auch können, aber diese Zauber erfüllen einen größeren Sinn, den Folterfluch einmal ausgenommen..", fing Moody an, bevor er fortfuhr, „Deswegen möchte ich das Christian, einer der kreativsten Zauberer die ich kennen lernen durfte, euch etwas über Alternativen dazu erzählt. Christian, bitte."

Etwas geschockt realisierte Christian was er tun sollte.

„Okay, das kam jetzt etwas überraschend. Also, hi, ich bin Christian. Den Imperius-Fluch zu umgehen, aber eine ähnliche Wirkung zu erreichen, ist deutlich schwerer als den Todesfluch zu umgehen, aber sagen wir einmal moralisch etwas besser. Die offensichtlichste, magiefreie Lösung ist, das Bedrohen der Person. Hat man erst einmal etwas was der andere sicher wissen will, macht er nahezu alles, was man fordert. Dies taten die Todesser in Deutschland ihrerseits mit einigen Personen. Die zweite, tiefmagische Möglichkeit ist eine Kombination aus einem Vergessenszauber und Legilimenz. Hierbei pflanze ich dem Opfer durch Löschen der richtigen Erinnerungen und einspielen falscher Erinnerungen eine neue Persönlichkeit ein. Hat jemand eine Idee was die Vorteile dieses Zaubers sind?", fragte er in die Runde. Wenn er so wie so bald Lehrer spielen muss, dann kann er es auch hier tun.

Eine junge Dame, neben Neville Longbottom meldete sich, als Christian sie mit einer auffordernden Geste zum Reden animierte:  
„Mrs.?"

„Abbot, Hannah. Ich denke einmal gewirkt ist er schwerer zu erkennen."

„Genau, absolut richtig. Das ist aber nicht alles. Der Zauber ist nicht terminiert. Mit der Zeit, verliert ein Imperius seine Wirkung, wohingegen dieser Zauber, richtig ausgeführt, seine Wirkung verstärkt, weil das Opfer neue Gedanken bildet und Erinnerungen schafft, die diese fälschlich eingepflanzte Erinnerungen in ihrer Glaubwürdigkeit unterstützen. Außerdem führt die Ausführung davon nicht zu lebenslanger Strafe in Azkaban. Nachteilig ist hingegen das diesen Zauber auszuführen, ein großes Stück Magie ist. Legilimenz und Oblivationsfähigkeiten sind zwingend von Nöten, so wie eine ausgeklügelte Strategie. Außerdem muss man immer bedenken das diese betroffenen Personen nicht direkt kontrolliert werden.", fuhr Christian fort, als er Harrys Arm nach oben gehen sah, der fragte:

„Können wir das lernen?"

Amüsiert schüttelte Christian den Kopf und sagte:

„Nein, leider nicht. Vorher wären die nächsten Jahre Legilemenztraining notwendig, um überhaupt eine Chance zu haben. Interessant ist eher die Verteidigung dieser Angriffe. Ich lege ihnen allen nahe, den Kurs am Freitag zu besuchen. Dort lernen sie mehr über die komplizierte Lehre der Okklumentik."

Harry schaute etwas demotiviert drein, akzeptierte aber Christians Urteil.

„Danke, Christian, dafür schon Mal 20 Punkte für Ravenclaw. Jetzt den Todesfluch bitte. Zeigen sie hier einige Alternativen die man schnell lernen kann.", fuhr Moody weiter fort.

„Na gut. Wie Sie sich sicher schon denken können gibt es tausende Wege Menschen zu töten. Ich kann Zauber aus ihrem Kontext reißen, um sie gegen eine Person zu verwenden, ich kann die Person in alle Einzelteile zerlegen und so weiter. Das Töten selbst, also welchen Zauber ich letztlich wirke, ist Nebensache.

Ich würde ihnen jetzt hier zwei Alternativen anbieten. Nummer eins ist ein Knochenbruchfluch, speziell ein Genickbruch. Die Formel dafür ist _collum contridum_. Einen recht kleinen Ruck auf die richtige Stelle auszuführen erfordert nicht sehr viel magische Kraft, nur die Fähigkeit zu zielen. Der zweite Fluch ist eine meiner Eigenentwicklungen. _Abrumperent cornua nervo_ durchtrennt alle Nervenbahnen die am Kollisionspunkt zwischen Fluch und Körper liegen. Was ihn so stark macht, ist die Tatsache, dass selbst wenn ich nur die Beine treffe, die Person bis an ihr Lebensende bewegungsunfähig ist. Durch die lange Formel sollte der Zauber besser nonverbal gezaubert werden. Nachteil beider Flüche ist die Tatsache das sie nicht zwingend tödlich enden, wohingegen der Todesfluch, außer in einem Fall, immer das Ende bedeutete."

„Vielen Dank, Christian. Erneute 20 Punkte. Die nächste Woche werden wir in diesem Kurs diese Flüche für den Fall der Fälle üben. Wer nicht mitmachen will, der soll sich meiner ersten Gruppe anschließen. Diese findet immer Dienstags statt.", sagte Moody, bevor er lächelnd und zu Christian nickend den Unterricht beendete.

„Danke, Christian. Bis bald."

Zur Abendessenszeit ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf. Vor ihrer jungen Aufpasserin flog ein Tablett mitsamt dem Abendessen zu Julians Bett und landete auf seinem Schoß.

„Danke, Hermine. Gehst du wieder oder möchtest du gerade bleiben, wenn du so wie so in einer halben Stunde wieder kommst?", erkundigte sich Julian, der den Fokus seiner Augen schon auf das Schinkensandwich verlagert hatte.

„Wenn du so fragst, bleibe ich.", gab sie lächelnd zurück, wobei Julian ehrlich gesagt nicht wusste, ob sie über seinen mayonaiseverschmierten Mund lachte oder über etwas anderes.

„Wie war dein Tag?", spuckte Julian während dem Kauen die Frage heraus.

„Entspannt. Ich hatte sogar Zeit in die Bibliothek zu gehen, wenn ich nur auf einen von euch aufpassen muss."

„Dann muss ich also schnell wieder gesund werden. Nicht das du aus dem Training kommst.", feixte Julian zurück.

Lächelnd, vermutlich über Julians Witz, so hoffte er jedenfalls, fragte Hermine:

„Was hast du so gemacht?"

„Madam Pomfrey hat mir die Sehnen wieder hergestellt. Die meiste andere Zeit hab ich geschlafen oder Okklumentik-Übungen gemacht. Hast du was von Christian gehört, der hatte heute soweit ich weiß einen stressigen Schultag. Er sollte aber auch noch den Trank mit Sluggy für heute Nacht fertig machen." erkundigte sich der deutsche Waise.

„Ja, der hat heute etwas Ärger von Moody bekommen, weil er nicht zugehört hat. Ansonsten kaum, denn er hat ja den ganzen Tag Schule. Jetzt hat er den Kurs bei Moody."

„Okay. Was ist denn jetzt mit dem Kurs heute Abend. Fangen wir an, Mine?", fragte Julian so gespielt höflich wie er nur irgendwie sein konnte. Direkt sah er in Hermines Gesicht Zornesröte aufsteigen.

 _Oder doch Schamesröte?_

„Nenn mich nicht so. Ich denke wir sollten heute über Zentauren reden.", fing sie mit einem, so ahnte Julian, unendlich langen Monolog über diese magischen Geschöpfe an.

 _Ich wollte über die blöden Elfen reden._

Die junge Dame im ersten Kurstermin schon dazu zu drängen, das Thema zu wechseln wäre zu offensichtlich. Jetzt musste er über Zentauren reden.

„…sie leben auch hier im verbotenen Wald. Ein kleines Stück des Waldes ist auf unserer Seite der Schildzauber und dort lebt ein großer Teil der Herde. Denn diese Geschöpfe würden sich niemals der Dunkelheit anschließen. Sie nutzen die Astronomie um Ereignisse der Zukunft zu deuten. Eingriffe in den Verlauf der Zeit sehen sie als äußerst kritisch an. Ich kenne einen Zantauren, Firenze, der aus seiner Herde geworfen wurde, weil er Harry vor Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem gerettet hat.", predigte Hermine.

„Moment, als Harry ein Jahr alt war, oder als ihn Harrys Blut damals zurück gebracht hatte?", grätschte Julian schnell dazwischen. Kriegsinformationen sind immer helfend.

„Nein, wusstest du das nicht? Wir hatten in der Vergangenheit schon öfters mit ihm zu tun. Das was ich jetzt meine war in unserem ersten Jahr. Auch im zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts gab es einen Kampf zwischen einer Reinkarnation von ihm und Harry."

„Oh, tatsächlich. Nein, das wussten wir nicht. Besteht die Möglichkeit das ihr alle möglichen Erinnerungen an diese Momente abgebt? Ich und Christian würden sie dann archivieren um sie im Krieg haltbar zu machen.", erläuterte Julian, der mehr als interessiert war. Das Wort Reinkarnation war zu interessant.

„Ja, meine, obwohl ich keine direkten mit ihm habe, kann ich euch gerne geben. Harrys müsst ihr ihn fragen. Nicht einfach seine Gedanken angreifen Julian. Wobei ich nicht glaube das du da durch kommst, er erhält schließlich Training von Dumbledore.", gab sie stolz auf ihren Freund zurück.

„Bin ich schon.", antwortete er prompt und ohne zu zögern. Schnell verlor Hermine jegliche gute Laune und musterte ihn. Eigentlich stimmte das so nicht, denn er kam nur durch, weil Harry die Verteidigung herunter gefahren hat, aber das musste sie ja nicht wissen.

„Was hast du gesehen?", fuhr sie ihn nach kurzer Zeit an. Jetzt sah er seine Chance.

„Was soll ich denn gesehen habe? Meinst du die Geheimnisse die ihr vor den anderen habt?", flüsterte Julian beinahe schon, wirkte aber bedrohlich.

Hermine starrte Julian fassungslos an und er wusste, das er wieder einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte. Jetzt musste er weiter spielen.

„Ich kann verstehen, warum man so etwas geheim hält. Wenn diese Informationen an den Feind dringen, ist das eine große Gefahr."

„Wohl eher ein großer Verlust als eine große Gefahr.", antwortete Hermine etwas verwirrt.

 _Scheiße, der ging voll daneben._

„Ja genau, wobei ein Verlust von brauchbaren Infos auch immer eine Gefahr ist. Denn wenn die brauchbaren Infos den Staat am Leben halten…", sagte er, in der Hoffnung das Hermine die Konversation nach diesem Wackler nicht beenden würde.

Missmutig das Gesicht verziehend antwortete Hermine:

„Kommen wir zurück zu den Zentauren. Ich werde Dumbledore darüber unterrichten, das du darüber Bescheid weißt, weil du Harrys Gedanken gelesen hast. Jedenfalls bekommen Zentauren recht selten Kinder, denn die Tiere werden sehr alt…"

 _Sowas von verkackte Scheiße._

Julian hatte sich noch nie so verspielt. Sie hat das erste Mal gewonnen.

 _Gut das sie es nicht weiß._

„Ich denke das reicht für die heutige Stunde. Die Rechte der Tierwesen werden unser Hauptaugenmerk sein müssen wenn wir diesen Krieg gewonnen haben.", beendete Hermine einen langen Monolog lächelnd.

„Deinen Optimismus möchte ich haben…", murmelte Julian vor sich hin.

„Glaubst du etwa nicht das wir den Krieg gewinnen?", gab Hermine verblüfft zurück.

„Ich würde gerne dran glauben, aber nein, ich fürchte wir werden den Krieg nicht gewinnen. Zumindest nicht solange sich unsere Kriegsphilosophie nicht ändert."

„Ja, ja, so dass wir alle kaltblütiger mordender Abschaum werden wie… ihr.", wetterte Hermine, wobei sie während dem Sprechen die eigentlichen Auswirkungen bemerkte, um zum Schluss die letzten Worte leise übermittelte. Anschließend schnellte ihre Hand vor den Mund und sie blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Julian. Ein fast schon teuflisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen bevor er sagte:

„Du hättest einfach sagen können wie sie und hättest mir damit indirekt zu bedenken gegeben was du eigentlich sagen willst, nämlich das du uns und unseren Weg hasst. Stattdessen machst du es wieder einmal viel zu offensichtlich und beschuldigst mich direkt. Geh mir aus den Augen bevor ich dir zeige zu was der Abschaum alles fähig ist."

„Julian, es… tut mir…", startete Hermine ihre tränenreiche Entschuldigung, bevor Julian mit einem gespielten Lachen seine Abneigung deutlich machte und sie so unterbrach. Stur stand sie vom Stuhl auf und schritt aus dem Raum heraus.

Einige Stunden später stand Christian mitsamt fertigem Trank im Krankenflügel. Er rupfte seinem Bruder-im-Geiste ein Haar aus:

„Ich geh direkt wieder runter zu Slughorn. Wir machen in den Kerkern alles soweit fertig. Du kennst den Zauber den wir jede Nacht auf uns wirken müssen, bis zum nächsten Sturm der hoffentlich bald kommt. Dann sollte es soweit sein und wir werden unsere zukünftige Tierform erlernen. Ich denke ich gehe nach oben und arbeite weiter an der Werkstatt und am Trainingsraum. Außerdem wollten wir beide wieder mit dem körperlichen Training starten,. Ich glaube sonst werde ich noch fett."

Julian der schon ziemlich schläfrig war, sprach ruhig:

„Passt soweit alles von meiner Seite. Christian, fahr deine Okklumentikschilde hoch. Ich habe mich verspielt und jetzt könnte es sein das Dumbles nicht gerade glücklich mit uns ist. Außerdem solltest du von Harry, Ron und Hermine so viele Erinnerungen wie möglich sammeln. Ich habe erfahren das die aus dem ersten Jahr, die aus dem zweiten und die aus dem vierten die Hauptkontaktpunkte mit Riddle sind."

Christian nickte und verließ den Raum. Minuten später viel Julian in den Schlaf. Anders als sonst, schafften es seine Alpträume seine Okklumentikschilde zu durchbrechen.

 _Christian und Julian saßen ruhig am Lagerfeuer in Deutschland. Gerade sind sie von einer erfolglosen Tötungsmission zurückgekommen. Dementsprechend schlecht war die Stimmung zwischen den beiden._

 _Mit einem lauten Knacks-Geräusch wussten beide sofort was passiert ist, obwohl es noch nie zuvor vorgekommen ist, das jemand es bis zu ihrem letzten Schutzzauber geschafft hatte. Noch dazu wurde er gerade überwunden._

 _Julian hastete auf und drehte sich währenddessen um. Gerade als er in die Richtung des Schutzzauberdurchbruchs umdrehte, erfasste ihn die mächtigen Krallen des Werwolfes. Wie in Zeitlupe spürte er seine Haut aufreißen und Blut hervorquellen, währenddessen er nach hinten um viel. Mit einem Satz folgte ihm der Werwolf und setzte zum entscheidenden Biss an._

 _Julian schloss mit seinem Leben ab._


	21. Kapitel 21 - Das ist kein Job, das ist M

Das ist kein Job, das ist Masochismus…

Hermine befand sich auf dem Weg zum Büro des Direktors, Albus Dumbledore. Dort wird sie sich mit Minerva McGonnagal und dem Leiter der Rebellion treffen. Noch am gestrigen Abend, nach dem erneuten Streit mit Julian, bat sie um dieses Treffen um die letzten Tage Revue passieren zu lassen und zukünftige Dinge zu besprechen.

„Hallo Professor, hallo Professor, danke das sie Zeit haben, mich anzuhören.", begrüßte Hermine jeden der beiden alten Zauberer mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Guten Tag Hermine. Was können wir denn für dich tun?", antwortete Dumbledore mit seinem berühmtem Blick.

„Als erstes möchte ich sie auf einige Regelverstöße der beiden mir Anvertrauten aufmerksam machen. Anfangen möchte ich hierbei, das sie in der Nacht von Sonntag auf Montag nicht in ihren Häusern geschlafen haben. Das zweite ist der illegale Besitz von schwarzmagischen Büchern. Das nächste ist der illegale Legilimenzgebrauch. Julian Heinrich hat sowohl Christian, Daphne und Harry mit seinen Gedanken attackiert um mit ihnen zu sprechen, als auch mich. Des Weiteren hat er Harrys Gedanken ausgelesen und weiß über alles Bescheid.", erklärte Hermine.

„Hab ich das richtig verstanden, du willst mir sagen das die beiden Harrys Gedanken kennen. Meinst du damit das sie über Toms Horkruxe Bescheid wissen könnten?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore genauer.

„Ja, ich glaube schon.", gab Hermine zurück.

„Danke, das werde ich dann mit dem jungen Herrn Heinrich besprechen müssen. Was gedenkst du zu machen, bezüglich der anderen Verstöße?"

„Aber Professor Dumbledore, Legilimenzangriffe sind eine Art der Vergewaltigung. Dafür müssen sie laut unserem Regelwerk rausgeworfen werden. Außerdem haben sie Harry obliviert, denn er sagte mir, dass er keine dieser Dinge mit ihnen geteilt hat. Und Christian Rauch hat gestern in der Unterrichtsstunde mit Moody alle drei Unverzeilichen gewirkt.", erklärte Hermine weiter. Anders als ihre drastischen Worte schien sie zutiefst traurig und gespalten zu sein.

„Albus, wir müssen sofort einschreiten. Innerhalb von einer Woche haben die beiden alle Grenzen überschritten die wir je hatten.", gab McGonnagal zu bedenken, die die Aufnahmeentscheidung zu bedauern schien.

„Aber, aber, meine Damen. Mad-Eye bat Christian darum die Zauber zu wirken. Außerdem hat er den jungen Herrn Heinrich am Dienstag mit dem Imperiusfluch angegriffen und Fleur fast getroffen. Soll ich deswegen Mad-Eye rauswerfen?", startete Dumbledore, als er die Damen gegenüber anstarrte und in ihren Blicken einen leichten Hauch von entsetzen sehen konnte, „Wie kommt es, Ms. Granger, das sie am Dienstag als einzige für den kämpfenden, verletzten Julian einspringen, der Sie zuvor noch gerettet hat, und am heutigen Donnerstag seine Verbannung fordern?"

Etwas erschrocken, das der alte Mann so ihre Integrität indirekte attackierte, fasste sich Hermine kurz und antwortete mit einem hörbar lautem Ausatmen der Luft:

„Sehen Sie, die beiden tun uns hier in Hogwarts einfach nicht gut. Sie gehören hier nicht hin. Sie sind Mörder, sie haben Menschen getötet."

„Ich sehe nicht, Ms. Granger. Ich habe meine eigene Schwester getötet, jedenfalls möglicherweise. Gehöre ich deshalb nicht hier her?", startete Dumbledore, dessen glitzern der Augen, durch eine Träne ganz anders als zuvor aussah, „und jetzt sagen Sie mir warum sie sich gestritten haben. Ich sehe es Ihnen an, das Sie selbst nicht wollen, das die beiden Hogwarts verlassen sollen."

„Es tut mir leid, Professor, ich wollte sie nicht…", wimmerte Hermine entschuldigend, die erst einmal den Schock der Information Dumbledores verdauen musste.

„Schon gut, mein Kind. Jetzt beantworte bitte meine Frage."

„Die Frage ist eher wann wir uns einmal nicht streiten. Christian und ich verstehen uns einfach nicht. Er geht mir aus dem Weg und formuliert passiv aggressive Kommentare gegenüber mir, wenn er kann. Ansonsten ist er keineswegs offen. Er redet eigentlich nur mit Julian und ihrem Muggelfreund Hammad. Julian ist offener mir gegenüber, scheut aber auch keine Diskussion. Selbst wenn wir uns, wie seit Dienstag-Abend, eigentlich schon seit dem Tag meines großen Fehlers den Beiden gegenüber, eine ganze Zeit lang gut verstehen, löst ein kleines Wort wieder einen richtigen Hass gegenüber dem anderen aus. Wir haben uns 2 ganze Stunden an seinem Krankenbett, sogar noch unser Abendessen vorher, über magische Geschöpfe unterhalten, auch etwas über seine Okklumentik Fähigkeiten und seinen Kurs. Ganz am Ende kamen wir auf Umwegen zum Krieg und der persönlichen Hoffnung die wir haben. Er fühlte sich von meinen Gefühlen gegenüber Menschen die Töten angesprochen, irgendwo habe ich ihn auch angesprochen und dann wurde er sauer. Also schickte er mich heraus und wollte keine Entschuldigung akzeptieren."

Hermine stoppte hier um in die Gesichter der beiden älteren Menschen zu schauen und fuhr nachdem keine große Reaktion zu sehen war fort.

„Ich habe Angst. Möglicherweise kann ich ihr Vertrauen irgendwann gewinnen, zumindest Julians. Aber was ist, wenn ich dabei ihnen zu viel vertraue? Was ist wenn ich zu blind bin, um ihre Fehler zu sehen? Was ist wenn ich so werde wie Sie? Vor nicht einmal 2 Wochen konnte ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen, mehr als Schockzauber im Kampf zu benutzen, jetzt wollte ich Julian fragen ob er mich unterrichtet. Und eines muss mir dabei klar sein, Schockzauber sind es nicht die er mich unterrichten wird. Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, ich möchte keine Unverzeihlichen oder ähnlich schlimme Zauber benutzen, aber härtere als jetzt. Verstehen Sie: Diese Aufgabe birgt eine große Gefahr für mich. Ich riskiere mich selber, alles für was ich stehe, für was ich kämpfte und immer noch kämpfe, doch ich verstehe nicht warum.

Ich habe Amelia mit Scrimgour reden gehört. Sie hat absolut keine Ahnung wie Sie beiden mit Ja stimmen konnten. Ich muss ihr recht geben. Ich glaube es war unverantwortlich. Und solange ich das nicht verstehe, möchte ich nicht mehr mit ihnen arbeiten und mich selbst gefährden."

Hermine redete sich den Frust von der Seele. Die Verwandlungsprofessorin neben dem Schulleiter hörte aufmerksam zu und beobachtete nun Dumbledore genau. Hermine wusste das es nur die Entscheidung des alten Zauberers war und diese nicht in der Hand von der Lehrerin lag. Dumbledore überlegte noch einige Sekunden und fing dann an:

„Hermine, es gibt Dinge ich dir aufgrund eines magischen Eides nicht sagen kann. Es ist auch besser so. Auch Minerva weiß nichts davon. Vertrau mir wenn ich dir sage, dass es von substantieller Bedeutung ist, das du diese Aufgabe erfüllst."

Der Lehrerin neben Hermine entwich ein hörbar lauter „Hughh", als Dumbledore mit ruhiger aber sehr dominanter Autorität die Wichtigkeit ihres Jobs hervorhob.

„Deswegen bist du ohnmächtig geworden. Man hatte dich obliviert und du hast den Jungen wieder erkannt, oder? Du hast den Vergessenszauber gebrochen. War er von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem? Warum ist der Junge bei uns… wir müssen reden Albus…", fing McGonnagal an, die Dumbledore barsch mit seiner Hand unterbrach und sagte:

„Minerva, nein, ich kann und werde nichts sagen. Unter gar keinen Umständen darf etwas dieses Gesprächs diesen Raum hier verlassen. Und nein Minerva, ich wurde nicht von Tom obliviert."

Hermine wusste das sie sich selbst nicht davor bewahren musste, den beiden Proleten irgendetwas zu sagen. Problematischer ist eher, dass sie nicht selbst anfängt zu recherchieren. Ihr wurde hier gerade ein Rätsel angekündigt. Und doch darf sie es nicht lösen.

 _Streng genommen habe ich es nicht verboten bekommen…_

„Professor, wie soll ich jetzt weiter mit ihnen umgehen?", erkundigte sie sich um die merkwürdige Stille zwischen protziger stellvertretender Schulleiterin und Schulleiter zu brechen.

„Ich schlage vor, sie versuchen sich mit den beiden anzufreunden. Wenn sie sogar schon so weit waren mit Julian trainieren zu wollen, dann können die beiden doch nicht so schlecht sein. Ich kenne den Mann, kannte den Mann… der die beiden aufgezogen hat. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das er ganz versagt haben soll. Trainier mit ihnen, feire mit ihnen. Versuch mehr zu sein als die Aufpasserin die uns sagt das darf man nicht und das darf man nicht. Sei eine Freundin.", erklärte sich der alte Mann ruhig. Hermine verstand und akzeptierte sofort obwohl eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf laut zu schreien schien:

 _Du musst nicht immer das machen, was sie dir sagen Hermine!_

„Hermine, ich habe noch eine Frage an dich. Es geht um Harry.", fragte nach kurzer Stille.

Durch ein nicken mit dem Kopf signalisierte ihre beste Schülerin seit Jahren, das sie bereit war.

„Würde es Harry sehr treffen, wenn die beiden offiziell mit den Externen arbeiten? Nicht als Externe, also sie verlassen das Schloss nicht, aber mit ihnen zusammen. Organisation, Recherche und Planungen. Wir können sie nicht lange im Schulbetrieb lassen. Sie sind unterfordert, nicht interessiert und stören eigentlich nur."

Die Frage war schwer zu beantworten, weil sie nicht genau wusste als was Harry die beiden Jungen sieht. Eigentlich ist Hermine älter als beide, Julian ist sogar jünger als Harry, wenn auch nur wenige Tage. Trotzdem vermutete sie eine Art Vorbildrolle. Harry hat in den letzten Jahren den zweifelhaften Drang entwickelt, in den Krieg eingreifen zu wollen. Die beiden Deutschen sind wahrscheinlich für ihn genau das, was Harry sein will.

„Ich denke nicht das es allzu hart wäre. Nur wenn die beiden, vor allem Julian glaube ich, Harry abstoßen würde, dann würde es sehr hart werden.", antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Vielen Dank Hermine, du darfst jetzt gehen.", sagte Dumbledore, mit einem großväterlichen Lächeln und einem ungewöhnlich großen Strahlen der Augen. Die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Julian die sie beschrieben hatte, schien Dumbledore sehr zu gefallen. Hermine nickte und verließ den Raum.

Leider immer noch etwas verwirrt und unschlüssig verließ Hermine das Büro des Schulleiters und machte sich an diesem Donnerstag-Nachmittag auf in den Krankenflügel zu Julian. Die Korridore dorthin gelten als die Schulkorridore. Da aktuell keine Pause war, wirkte dieser Teil des Schlosses lebendig aber doch ruhig.

An den großen Türen des Krankenflügels angekommen, hörte Hermine dumpfe Stimmen von innerhalb des Raumes.

„Alles verläuft nach Plan. Ich kann und will aber nicht lange den Job in deinem Kurs machen, Julian. Du weißt ganz genau wie sehr ich die Gedankenlehren hasse. Ich hatte einen tollen Lehrer, aber ich hasse es. Also such dir bitte einen Ersatz für mich und am besten noch eine zweite Person die etwas aufpasst. McG hat da so etwas angedeutet. Scheinen wohl viele zu kommen. Der Transfigurations- oder der Zauberkunstklassensaal stehen bereit. Ich muss noch in den Unterricht und schauen was Granger macht. Die hat sich heute noch nicht blicken lassen. Nächste Woche Dienstag oder Mittwoch erwarte ich das Gewitter. Dann ist es soweit, sei fit. Machs gut.", sprach eindeutig Christian.

„Alles klar, bis dann.", antwortete Julian, bevor Hermine die Tür öffnete und rein ging.

Christian erschrak etwas und sah sie unglücklich an:

„Wann und wo soll ich Nachsitzen. Ich weiß, ich habe Zaubertränke geschwänzt."  
Etwas verunsichert lächelte sie den Jungen an, der genervt an die Wand blickte. Professor McGonnagal würde sich sicher darum kümmern können…

„Professor McGonngal wird sich heute und morgen deiner Annehmen…", sagte Hermine trocken, bevor sie an das Gespräch mit Dumbledore dachte und ergänzte, „Vergiss es. Ich sag Slughorn das du entschuldigt gefehlt hast. Solange deine Noten nicht drunter leiden."

Christian konnte nur ungläubig drein blicken. Erwartet hatte er vieles, aber keine Freikarte. Komisch verkrampft nickte er ihr steif zu und lief förmlich aus dem Krankenflügel.

Julian sah seinem Freund lächelnd nach, bevor er Hermine ansah und das Lächeln verlor. Anschließend drehte er seinen Kopf weg und sagte heißer aber verständlich:

„Soll ich Madam Pomfrey rufen oder gehst du von selber?"

„Ich gehe sobald wir fertig gesprochen haben. Ich… ich…. Ich wollte mich…", stotterte Hermine als Julian die Hand hob und sie dadurch abrupt abstoppte.

„Wag es nicht fertig zu sprechen. Das du den Nerv hast einen Tag später schon wieder hier zu sein. Nur weil du eine Entschuldigung ausspuckst, weil du Angst um deinen Scheißjob hast, den ich Vollidiot dir auch noch besorgt hab, mach ich nicht so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Wenn die Kacke hier nichts mit deiner Aufgabe als Dumbledores Hampelmann zu tun hat, dann verpiss dich.", zischte sie Julian an.

Hermine spürte wie sich langsam aber sicher die Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Sie wollte nicht weinen, eigentlich wollte sie ihn auch nicht mögen, aber es ließ sich nicht aufhalten.

„Hör mir wenigstens zu.", sagte sie entschlossen aber doch ziemlich weinerlich.

Julian sah ihr in die Augen und nickte.

„Julian, es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen.", sagte Hermine.

Julian lächelte sie an und sagte dann:

„Lass mich raten. Der alte Dumbledore hatte ein nettes Gespräch mit dir und jetzt kommst du wieder. Meinst du ich bin so blöd und gebe dir noch eine Chance. Deine vierte? Nein danke."

„Es stimmt, ich hatte ein Gespräch mit ihm. Durch ihn habe ich realisiert was für einen Fehler ich gemacht habe."

„Der alte Mann hat dich manipuliert. Das kann er gut, das muss ich zugeben… Siehst du, selbst jetzt wenn ich es erwähne merkst du es nicht. Er ist wirklich gut."

Ungläubig starrte Hermine Julian an. Er schien es ernst zu meinen. Erst wollte sie empört gegen ihn vorgehen, aber nach kurzen überlegen musste sie über sein Statement nachdenken. Es stimmt schon, das sie zu McGonnagal ging um den Job zu schmeißen. Diese hatte sie dann zu Dumbledore geschleift, der sie mit seinen großväterlichen Attitüden und Ratenschlägen umgestimmt hatte. Trotzdem war sich Hermine sicher, dass es ihre eigenen Gedanken waren, die sie sich entschuldigen ließen:  
„Es war meine freie Entscheidung mich zu entschuldigen."

„Das habe ich auch nie bezweifelt Hermine.", gab Julian stur und schnell zurück.

„Doch, das hast du. Du sagtest Dumbledore manipuliert mich."

„Tut er auch."

„Also gibst du zu, das du mir unterstellt hast, dass ich diese Entscheidung nicht frei getroffen hab."

„Nein. Du hast die Entscheidung frei getroffen."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig. Sie hasste es wenn Julian nur aus Spaß mit ihr spielte und hoffte das seine Position Substanz hat und nicht nur erfunden ist. 

„Dafür das du als die intelligenteste Hexe unserer Generation giltst, bist du ganz schön langsam. Nichts für ungut, aber ich glaube das Christian so wie so besser als du ist. Zumindest praktisch. Theoretisch eher nicht.", fing Julian an.

„Ist jetzt egal Julian. Anders als viele glauben zu wissen, ist es mir nicht wahnsinnig wichtig, die beste in allem zu sein. Es geht mir eher darum, gut zu sein. So gut ich eben sein kann. Das führt dann dazu, das ich besser bin, als die anderen. Aber das ist nie mein Ziel. Kannst du mich mal bitte aufklären was diese ganze Diskussion soll?", gab sie ihm zurück. Es schien sie wirklich nicht wie erwartet zu provozieren, sondern kalt zu lassen.

„Ganz einfach. Es war deine eigene Entscheidung dich zu entschuldigen. Es war aber Dumbledores Entscheidung, dich diese Entscheidung treffen zu lassen. Wenn er gewollt hätte, dass du den Job hinwirfst, dann hätte er anders auf dich eingeredet und du wärst seiner natürlichen Autorität gefolgt. Der Mann manipuliert so, das seine Opfer denken er hat ihnen die freie Wahl gelassen, was er theoretisch auch tut, nur praktisch halt eben nicht, weil sie ihm folgen. So kontrolliert er hier alles. Was dabei sicher hilft ist das er als ein Genie am Zauberstab gilt.", erklärte Julian bevor er lächelnd hinzufügte, „Also dem in seiner Hand, nicht in seiner Hose."

Hermine versuchte kurz ernst zu bleiben, aber Julians Blick lies das nicht zu. Also fing sie an zu lachen. Erst fühlte es sich etwas komisch an, mit Tränen in den Augen zu lachen, doch schnell entspannte sie sich merklich.

Auch Julian schien die Anspannung zu verlieren und zumindest für den Moment zu vergessen das er sauer sein wollte.

„Wobei der in seiner Hose auch gegebenenfalls in seiner Hand sein kann…", murmelte Julian immer noch halb am Lachen.

Hermine die sich gerade etwas beruhigt hatte musste wieder anfangen zu giggeln, wobei sie sich auf das eigentliche Gesprächsthema besann und deswegen fragte:

„Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?"

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte Julian, wobei er eine Augenbraue auffordern hochzog.

„Weil du keinen Streit willst?"

„Ich keinen Streit? Versuchs nochmal, ich lebe die Konfrontation."

„Weil du Dumbledore nicht verärgern willst?"

„Ne, das ist mir egal. Der alte Mann brauch mal etwas Gegenwind. Nochmal."

„Weil du nicht Molly Weasley als Aufpasserin willst."

„Gut, das ist ein Argument, aber das reicht mir leider nicht. Die Kuh ist zwar ätzend, aber wäre für unsere zukünftigen Pläne deutlich besser als du."

Etwas enttäuscht lies Hermine den Kopf sinken und drehte sich um. Schweren Schrittes ging sie vom Bett des Verletzten weg, als sie diesen murmeln hörte:

„Weil ich dich mag."

Hastig drehte sich das Mädchen um und schaute Julian an, der lächelte.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie etwas verdutzt.

„Weil ich dich mag.", gab Julian prompt als Antwort zurück, „Ich habe das damals auf dem Astronomie Turm nicht aus Spaß gesagt."

„Du.. du…magst mich. Heißt das du…", stotterte Hermine, wobei Julian währenddessen laut anfing zu lachen und sagte:  
„Nein, nicht das ich mit der ausgehen will. Vielleicht irgendwann, aber nicht jetzt."

„Du magst mich?", fragte Hermine immer noch ganz aufgelöst.

„Deine eigene Intelligenz steht dir wieder im Weg. Ich sagte dir auch schon auf dem Astronomie Turm das ich nicht mit jedem so umgehen würde wie mit dir. Wenn ich mich mit jemandem messen will, dann suche ich mir dafür Leute die ich als würdig erachte. Nicht irgendwen. Wenn Seamus der Idiot zu mir gesagt hätte das ich Abschaum bin, dann hätte ich ihm vielleicht mal gezeigt was der Abschaum alles machen kann, aber wäre nicht sauer gewesen. Das du mich, nach den guten Diskussionen die wir hatten, Abschaum nennst, trifft mich dann. Du musst verstehen das ich es nicht gewohnt bin persönliche Beziehungen zu führen. Ich habe vier Jahre nur mit Christian gesprochen. Diese ganze Emotionen-Ding ist nicht so einfach.", erklärte der junge Mann.

Hermine war sichtlich ergriffen von dem was er sagte.

„Soll ich dich jetzt einen Freund nennen?", fragte Hermine nach kurzer, aber komischerweise angenehmer Stille.

„Du kannst mich auch deinen Liebhaber nennen, solange ich es nicht sein muss."

Die Direktheit in seiner Stimme lies nicht auf einen Witz schließen, was Hermine nicht begeisterte. Fragend blickte ihn die junge Dame an, woraufhin er zurück lächelte und sagte:

„Das war ein Witz. Mich interessiert nicht was andere denken. Das einzige was mir wichtig ist, was du denkst. Du könntest auch öffentlich sagen ich bin ein verdammter ****, solange du es nicht meinst und ich weiß das du es nicht so meinst."

Dies brachte nun auch Hermine das Lächeln zurück.

„Kann ich dich was fragen Julian?", erkundigte sich seine Aufpasserin fast schon schüchtern.

„Ja, du darfst mehr mit mir machen und abends mit mir kiffen um mich besser kennen zu lernen.", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. Hermine verstand nicht wie Julian dachte, sie wolle das fragen.

„Warum sollte ich das wollen?", gab sie ihm hochnäsig zurück.

„Ja, wie willst du sonst zehn Minuten beim Mittagessen in der großen Halle darüber reden, wie toll du mich findest?", sagte er.

Hermine fiel vor Schock das Kinn nach unten und sie starrte ihm in die Augen. Das hatte sie vollkommen vergessen.

 _Der Pakt. MEIN blöder Pakt._

Kurz wollte sie sagen, dass es nur ein Witz ihrerseits war, aber entschied sich ganz schnell dagegen da Julian sonst richtig sauer geworden wäre.

„Stimmt den hab ich ganz vergessen…", murmelte sie, als sie nach ihrem Rucksack griff und begann darin zu kramen. Sie nahm ein schwarzes Buch und einen Stift heraus, sah Julian in die Augen und sagte:  
„Los. Was ist alles toll an dir?"

Langsam wanderte Julians Hand zum Buch und drückte es wieder in ihren Schoß. Entgeistert sah sie ihm in die Augen, bis er mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln sagte:

„Lerne mich kennen und schau ob du genug Stoff für zehn Minuten findest. Wenn du aus politischen, persönlichen oder emotionalen Gründen nicht willst, dann akzeptiere ich das als Kumpel und kann damit leben."

Hermine nickte, wobei sie sich sicher war das sie diese Rede halten wollte. Es war nicht ihre Art auf so etwas zu verzichten und den leichten Weg zu gehen. Sie würde zehn Minuten über Julian füllen.

„Julian, wir müssen noch über einige andere Dinge sprechen. Eigentlich müsste da auch Christian dabei sein, aber so wie ich ihn kennen lernen durfte, sagt der so wie so nichts.", sagte Hermine nach kurzer Zeit unnötigen Gesprächs über das heutige Abendessen.

Julian nickte und antwortete:  
„Ja, das würde er wohl machen."

„Erstens lasse ich euch zukünftig während eurer Schulzeit alleine, außer ihr braucht mich. Auch abends in den Kursen braucht ihr mich nicht und trefft mich dann, wo ich auch bin. Ansonsten versuche ich euch nicht zu zwingen mit mir zu interagieren, sondern ihr wählt selber aus wann und wo.", erklärte sie ihm, bevor sie fortfuhr, „Doch ich werde eure, eigentlich deine, Hilfe brauchen. Wenn ihr Externe werdet, werde ich es wohl auch, da ich weiterhin für euch da sein soll. Meine Fähigkeiten, gerade praktischen und physischen, sind gelinde gesagt nicht mehr da. Ich brauche Training. Und zwar nicht das bisschen Moody oder Flitwick zaubern, sondern das was ich erwarten muss, wenn ich mit euch mitgehe."

Julian sah sie etwas verunsichert an. Er hatte nicht erwartet das Hermine mit zu den Externen gehen soll.

„Okay, das überrascht mich. Jeden Tag vor dem Frühstück von 5-8 Training. Von 5 bis 7 Physis-Training, ab 7 Magietraining. Jeden Abend vor dem Feiern um 21:00 Uhr eine Stunde Mentaltraining. Wenn das nicht reicht machen wir Trainingseinheiten am Wochenende. Besser noch, jeden Sonntag Trainingslager. Ab morgens um 10 Uhr bis abends.", sagte er.

„Was? Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?", fragte sie ihn.

„Hermine, ich sagte doch ich mag dich.", sagte er grinsend, „Deswegen trainiere ich dich nicht das du weißt was dich erwartet, sondern das du das was dich erwartet überlebst."

Etwas verunsichert akzeptierte sie mit einem Nicken.

„Du kannst wenn du willst auch Harry fragen, ob er diese Unterrichtsstunden mitmachen will."

„Hast du heute noch Kontakt mit Flitwick?", fragte Julian Hermine, die im Stuhl neben ihm gerade ein Buch las.

„Nein, wieso?", fragte Hermine

„Der schuldet mir noch ein Duell. _Expecto Partronum._ ", sagte Julian der mit seinem Zauberstab herumwedelt und an seinen Kuss mir Nadja dachte.

Ein eiskalter, grauer Gephard, auf dessen Rücken man das Muster des Fells durch verschiedene Grautöne erkennen konnte, formte sich aus dem weißen Dunst.

„Professor Flitwick, Julian hier. Mein Fuß ist morgen wieder ganz. Der Okklumentik Kurs findet morgen Abend entweder in Ihrem oder McGonnagals Klassenraum statt. Haben sie immer noch Interesse an einem Duell? Dieses Wochenende? Mein Vorschlag wäre Samstag um 14 Uhr. Lassen sie mich wissen, ob und wann sie Zeit zum Untergehen haben."

Mit diesen Worten lief der Gephard durch die Wand in den Korridor davon.

„Du weißt schon, dass der Professor Duellchampion ist?", fragte Hermine mit offenem Mund.

„Ich bin in Deutschland, Frankreich, Spanien, Portugal, Andorra, Luxemburg, Italien, England, Irland, Schweden, Finnland, Polen, Tschechien, Bulgarien, Rumänien, Kosovo, Kasachstan, Dänemark, Österreich und der Schweiz wegen 300-fachem Mord gesucht. Wer sollte jetzt Angst haben?", antwortete Julian lächelnd.

„Du machst es mir nicht leicht, mit den zehn Minuten über dich schwärmen. Zumindest den sprechenden, übrigens hübschen, Patronus kann ich erwähnen.", antwortete sie ihm.

„Das andere kann man sicherlich auch positiv auslegen…", sagte Julian, der dann noch ein gemurmeltes „irgendwie" hinten anhängte.

„Wie ist es?", fragte Hermine sehr schnell, aber auch laut.

„Was?", erkundigte sich Julian.

„Das Töten. Wie ist es jemanden zu töten?"

„Meistens blutig…", antwortete Julian lächelnd, der erst als er das Gesicht seiner Gesprächspartnerin sah verstand, das dieser Witz unter die Kategorie „Nur witzig mit Christian" fiel, sodass er schnell fortfuhr, „Tschuldigung. Unangebracht, schätz ich. Im Kampf, also im Affekt, nicht schlimm. Da ich den _Avada Kedavra_ bevorzuge auch nicht sehr blutig, ehrlich gesagt. Der Fluch tötet direkt und schmerzlos. Das Gesicht verliert zwar jegliches Leben, aber daran hab ich mich gewöhnt. Andere Flüche sind da schon etwas unschöner. Gerade wenn man mit Christian arbeitet, sieht man da so einiges. Wenn man einen Mord begeht, also die Tötung eines bestimmten Voldemord-Sypathisanten plant und durchführt, ist es ein anderes Gefühl. Auch hier steht man unter Adrenalin, aber man weiß dass man nicht um sein Leben kämpft, sondern nur der andere seines verlieren wird. Danach fühle ich mich meist dreckig, obwohl ich eigentlich innerlich weiß dass ich vollkommen davon überzeugt bin, das ich das richtige Tue. Diese Gesichter vergisst man auch nicht so schnell. Einmal, mein erster _Avada Kedavra_ war auf einen Freund, der im Sterben lag. Das Bild meines Freundes, durchzogen mit Schnittwunden, am Verbluten werde ich nie vergessen. Aber das ist nicht das einzige. Die kleine elfjährige Mirella, die kaltblütig von hinten getötet wurde. Nadja, meine Freundin, die mit dem _Avada Kedavra_ am Boden liegend, mich anstarrend, ihr Leben verlor. Den Hurensohn der sie umgebracht hat, wie er sie anstarrt, weil es sein erster Mord war. Es war sein letzter, als mein Todesfluch ihn in die Brust traf. Sein Bruder, der darum bettelt am Leben zu bleiben, bis er dann vom grünen Fluch ausgeschaltet wurde. Sein Vater, der uns im Theater wieder nicht geschnappt hat und anschließend Harry entdeckte. Der bei der Explosion sein Leben verloren hat. All diese Bilder diese Menschen, Gesichter, vergisst man nie. Aber es gibt auch welche die mich nicht mehr interessieren. Welche die mehr ehrlich gesagt, scheiß egal waren. Sie waren Feinde, wollten mich töten, dann habe ich sie halt getötet. Fressen oder gefressen werden."

Fassungslos, aber trotzdem mit mehr Verständnis für den jungen Mann als jemals zuvor starrte sie ihn an. Manche Dinge, wie die Selbstzweifel wirkten zutiefst menschlich, wobei andere Dinge wie die letzte Aussage abscheulich waren.

„Anderes Thema?", fragte Julian, der Hermine eifrig nicken sah. Das Thema musste gewechselt werden.

„Ich mach mich mal wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum.", sagte Hermine die ihr Buch zuklappte und in Richtung des Ausgangs des Krankenflügels starrte.

„Training beginnen wir am Montag, verstanden? Sehe ich dich morgen in meinem Abendkurs in Okklumentik?", fragte Julian, der Hermine an ihrer Hand festhielt, damit sie nicht schon losgegangen wäre.

„Ja, Montagmorgen um 5 Uhr vor dem Schloss, hast du schon gesagt.", begann Hermine angewidert aber lächelnd zu klagen, „Und ja, ich komme morgen Abend zu dem Kurs."

Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich auf zu den Türen als Julian ihr nachrief:

„Du bist übrigens herzlich eingeladen morgen Abend nach dem Kurs mit in die neue Bar zu kommen. Wir eröffnen morgen, habe ich mir sagen lassen."

Hermine drehte sich lächelnd um und sagte ein kurzes: „Gerne." Direkt danach winkte sie Julian noch einmal zu und verließ den Raum.


	22. Kapitel 22 - Diagnose untervögelt

Diagnose untervögelt

Die Nacht war ziemlich unspektakulär für Julian. Er erhielt von Flitwick die Information das der Termin Samstags angenommen wurde und der Professor sein Klassenzimmer für den Kurs am morgigen Tag angemeldet hat. Christian entschuldigte sich, ebenfalls via Patronus, dass er nicht kommen könne, weil die Einrichtung der Werkstatt an diesem Wochenende fertiggestellt werden würde. Des Weiteren informierte er Julian darüber dass Olivander Christian bei seiner aktuellen Lieblingsidee nicht unterstützen würde. Das bedeutete Christians ewig langer Traum, die erste Idee die er in diesem Gebiet hatte, lag erst einmal auf Eis. Sie würden Dumbledore brauchen der Olivander überzeugte und noch hatten sie kein Druckmittel gegen den alten Mann.

Julian mochte Dumbledore irgendwo, aber er verstand ihn nicht. Julian hasste es, Menschen nicht zu verstehen. Auch seine Emotionen gegenüber Hermine kannte Julian in dieser Form nicht. Das machte ihm mehr als nur ein wenig Angst.

Ihre Animagusverwandlung würde laut Christian, der hierfür Newt Scamander kontaktiert hatte, Dienstag oder Mittwoch vollendet werden. Der Mann war nicht nur ein weltweit geliebter Zoologe und Kriegsheld gegen Grindelwald, sondern auch ziemlich bewandert in der Meteorologie. Er bat ihnen sogar an, wenn es sein musste, einen Donnervogel frei zu lassen um künstlich ein Gewitter zu erschaffen, aber Christian und Julian waren sich nicht so sicher ob dies so auch funktionieren könnte. Glücklicherweise würde so wie so ein Sturm herauf ziehen.

Glücklich war er auch über die Worte von Hermine bezüglich ihrer Zukunft am vorherigen Tag. Anscheinend planten McG und Dumbles schon ihre Zeit bei den Externen.

Erst jetzt merkte Julian dass er das Adrenalin vermisste, die Tage an denen sein Leben am seidenen Faden hing. Hier in Hogwarts verletzte er sich am Fuß und jeder hatte Mitleid.

Julian fand in diesen Tagen vor allem eines heraus, er hasste Mitleid genau so viel wie Aufmerksamkeit von Menschen die ihn nicht verstehen.

„Julian, trink das hier und das hier.", sagte Madam Pomfrey die ihm zwei Flaschen entgegen streckte.

Mit einem fragenden Blick sah Julian die Krankenschwester wieder an, die merklich mit den Augen rollte und stöhnte:

„Schmerzenstrank und ein Trank der dein Gewebe, welches neu geformt wurde, festigt. Muss ich dir wieder die Erinnerung geben wie ich sie hergestellt habe, oder glaubst du mir das du nicht vergiftet wirst?"

„Ich glaube ihnen.", sagte er und griff die Flaschen.

Poppy Pomfrey murmelte im Weg drehen vom Verletzten:

„Ich fühle mich geehrt. Versuchen sie bitte wenigstens eine Woche hier raus zu bleiben."

Nachdem er entlassen wurde macht sich Julian auf zu ihren Räumlichkeiten. Oben angekommen realisierte er, dass trotz das Christian Unterricht hatte, die Tür zur Werkstatt aufstand. Erbost darüber das sein Bruder-im-Geiste die Tür nicht abgeschlossen hatte, knallte er diese zu. Gerade als seine Hand zum magischen Schloss ging, was mittels Fingerabdruck öffnete und schloss, hörte er von drin ein dumpfes „hey!"

Augenblicklich aktivierte er seine verzauberten Zauberstabholster und so flogen seine Zauberstäbe wie durch Magie, nicht nur wie, sondern eher durch Magie, in seine Hände. Mit einem schnellen Wisch öffnete er die Tür und stürmte herein.

Hinter Fred und George fiel die Tür ins Schloss währenddessen sie sich Christians Werk ansahen. Der Junge sagte ihnen sie sollen sich umsehen und dann entscheiden. Als sie den Raum betraten sahen die Zwillinge sich an und wussten sofort, dass sie Christians Angebot nur annehmen könnten.

„Hey!", rief George der näher an der Tür stand.

Aus dem nichts sprang die Tür auf und George und Fred sahen 2 rote Blitze bevor sie keinen Zauberstab mehr in der Hand hatten. Sie sahen Julian an, der die beiden Stäbe mit seiner linken Hand fing und so 3 Zauberstäbe in der Hand hatte.

„Oh, ihr seid es nur? Was macht ihr hier?", fragte der noch Tags zuvor verletzte Julian.

„Ähhh, Christian hat uns angeboten mit euch zusammen zu arbeiten. Er sagte wir sollen uns das Labor hier ansehen und uns überlegen was wir wollen. Kinder zum kotzen bringen damit sie nichts lernen um im Krieg zu sterben, oder dafür zu sorgen das so wenige wie möglich im Krieg sterben müssen. Wir haben uns glaube ich entschieden.", antwortete Fred etwas verunsichert, nichts desto trotz mit dem bekannten Weasley Lächeln.

 _Ja das sieht im ähnlich. Kinder zum kotzen bringen damit sie nichts lernen... gar nicht mal so schlecht, Christian._

„Reaktionen, Katastrophe, Zauberstabgeschwindigkeit, maximal okay, Zauberauswahl, nicht existent. Naja, also für den Nahkampf braucht ihr noch viel Erfahrung Jungs. Ab Montag Training. Hermine trainiert auch mit. Jeden Tag von 5 bis 8 und ab 21 Uhr eine Stunde. Sonntag Trainingslager ab 10. Wobei ihr da Zeit mit Christian im Labor verbringt. So lange ihr eine solche Blamage am Zauberstab seid, rettet ihr niemanden. Und es wird sicherlich dauern bis eine eurer hilfreichen Erfindungen funktioniert. Ansonsten, hi ich bin Julian, der der Christians Arsch öfter gerettet hat als er meinen. Auch wenn er was anderes behauptet. Hört bitte auf ihn, er hat Ahnung von dem ganzen Kreativitätsscheiß. Und jagt nicht das Labor in die Luft bevor es fertig ist. Hier, eure Zauberstäbe. Achso und George, deiner hat einen Einhornhaarkern. Ich würde dir empfehlen, dafür zu sorgen dass er kaputt geht, oder du es zumindest behauptest und du einen Neuen bekommst. Damit bekommst du noch keinen ordentlichen Knochenbrecher hin."

Verdutzt schauten die beiden den jungen Mann an, bevor sie lächelten und nickten. Als sie die Zauberstäbe zurück bekamen, sagte Julian:

„Weiter machen. Nachher lassen wir eure Hände für die Tür hier zu, sodass ihr alle Türen hier oben öffnen könnt. Ich bin drüben im Büro, kümmere mich um ein paar Dinge. Solange ihr uns nichts falsches tut ist alles, was hier ist auch euch. Benutzt es wie ihr es braucht. Wenn ihr in eurer Freizeit an den Scherzartikel weiterarbeitet, tut dies. Ansonsten bleibt noch von den Erinnerungen im Büro weg. Ihr müsst erst lernen wie ihr diese dupliziert und ablegt bevor ihr sie nutzt. Oder wir brauchen ein Denkarium. Mein Abendkurs um 7 im Zauberkunstsaal ist übrigens Pflicht. Bis dann."

Mit diesen Worten stapfte Julian aus dem Raum heraus und ging ins Büro zu den Büchern.

Als er realisierte das er diese alle schon gelesen hatte, realisierte er, wie sehr er doch die aus der Bibliothek verbannten schwarzmagischen Bücher wollte.

Als Julian aus dem Raum heraus gegangen war und die Tür schloss, lächelte Fred George an und sagte:

„Was war denn das?"

Geroge lächelte zurück und sagte:  
„Ich glaube unser neuer Chef. Lass bloß Mum nichts davon wissen."

Julian machte sich im Büro ans Werk, wo er seine eigene Note verwirklichen wollte. Dafür wendete er sich an die Schreibtische die er etwas imposanter Gestaltete. Auch auf den Schreibtischen erzauberte er Muggelschreibutensilien, wie Kugelschreiber und Bleistifte um die Akten schreiben zu können, bis sie einen Computer hätten.

Die Bürostühle verzauberte er zu drehbaren Wildlederstühlen, welche ihn direkt an die Bösewichte in Agentenfilmen, die er im Waisenhaus heimlich angesehen hatte.

 _Das würde ein wenig Eindruck schaffen…_

Als nächstes besuchte er die Bar um zu sehen ob diese schon für den Abend bereit war. Zu Julians großer Überraschung war sie das tatsächlich. Das Licht im Raum hatte einen seltsamen Blauton angenommen, die schwarzen Tische standen an den Ledersofas, die Bar war in ein neon-grünes Licht getaucht, Flaschen feinster, oder auch nicht so feiner, Muggel- und Zaubererschnäpse standen auf Regalen. Im Shisharaum standen an die 50 Pfeifen, 100derte Joints waren hintereinander gereit und vollständig einsatzbereit. Julian ahnte, dass das wohl einiges ihres Gras war, was noch aus Deutschland stammte. Sie bräuchten einen neuen Dealer oder müssten in Hogwarts anpflanzen.

„Hallo, wer ist da?", fragte Hammad durch die offene Tür vom Korridor zur Bar hin.

„Ich bin`s", antwortete Julian schnell, wobei er dabei in Hammads Sichtfeld trat und einmal mit seiner Hand winkte.

„Hi, Julian. Wie geht's dir? Gefällts dir?", fragte Hammad der gerade in die Hand seines guten Freundes einschlug.

„Gut, soweit alles bestens. Bereit für heute Abend?", fragte Julian, der den Handschlag und die anschließend einarmige Umarmung mit einem Lächeln empfing.

„Etwas nervös, aber ich denke das passt schon. Wann kommt ihr heute Abend?", fragte Hammad.

„Um 21.30 Uhr oder so endet mein Abendkurs. Danach werde ich nochmal jeden einladen mitzukommen. Ich denke 22.00 Uhr ist realistisch."

„Okay, top. Ich warte dann auf euch. Die Bar ist ab 18.00 Uhr geöffnet. Generell werde ich wohl immer ab Nachmittags 17.00 Uhr öffnen, außer am Wochenende. Dort werde ich früher aufmachen. Vielen Dank nochmal das ihr beiden mir das hier alles ermöglicht habt."

„Kein Problem. Du hast es verdient. Was von der Familie gehört?", fragte der neugierige Junge.

„Ja, gestern. Geht allen gut. Auch wenn sie nicht wissen können wo ich bin, sind sie froh das es mir gut geht.", sagte Hammad, dem man während dem Sprechen mehr als nur leicht ansehen konnte, wie glücklich er darüber war. Unweigerlich musste Julian an Christians Familie denken, die gestorben sind, weil Julian und Christian einen Fehler zu viel gemacht haben. Das was Christians Mutter erleiden musste, das sollte niemand erleiden müssen.

„Willkommen in der Klasse für alte Runen. Mein Name ist Rauch, Professor Rauch. Ich bin nicht hier um besonders gesprächig zu sein, also fangen wir an. Was sind alte Runen?", begann Christian seine erste Klasse in alte Runen. Dieses Fach war für ihn, noch mehr als Transfiguration und Arithmetik eine Leidenschaft. Mit einem Armwisch signalisierte er der Person in der dritten Reihe zu sprechen.

„Alte Runen sind Zeichen, verstorbener Kulturen welche in bestimmten Kombinationen magische Effekte auslösen können.", das Mädchen schien etwas verunsichert zu sein.

„Naja, nicht das was ich hören wollte, aber nicht falsch. Für was werden in der heutigen Zeit diese sogenannten alten Runen verwendet?", fragte Christian wieder.

Dieses Mal meldete sich Hermine Granger. Direkt nahm Christian sie dran.

„Anti-Apperationsschütze, magische Konstrukte.", nannte sie einige Beispiele.

„Ebenfalls richtig, Ms. Granger. Das ist aber bei weitem nicht alles. Besen zum Beispiel, Zauberstäbe ebenfalls. Verzauberte Portraits. Es gibt 1000sende Beispiele. Aber auch das ist nicht alles, man kann nicht nur aufbauen. Was ist das hier?", sagte Christian, der so seinen Zauberstab an den Kopf führte und aus seinem Kopf einen Gedanken zog. Mit bebenden Lippen platzierte er den Schimmer vor sich und formte ihn zu einem Bild was er vergrößerte dass es die ganze Klasse sehen konnte. Langsam spürte er wie sich der Schweiß unter seinen Armen bildete. In diesen Momenten würde er froh sein, Julians Talent für diesen „Gedankenscheiß" zu haben.

„Also was ist es?", sagte er, währenddessen er in fragende Gesichter blickte. Auf dem Gedanken den er den Menschen projizierte waren mehrere Runenschemen, unterschiedlichster Sprachen, die skizziert wurden. Christian erwartete beim besten Willen nicht, dass irgendjemand die Wirkung dieser Runenschemen zusammen erkannte.

„Erkennt jemand ein einziges Schema?", fragte er wieder und niemand schien sich zu melden, „Wenigstens was das Schema benutzt. Einzelne Komponenten daraus?"

In der hinteren Reihe schnellte der Arm eines Rotschopfes, der viel zu alt für die Schule ist nach oben.

„Das links hat was mit den Füßen zu tun. Ich glaube wenn man das auf dem Boden oder unter dem Schuh platziert befestigt es den Schuh daran", fing Bill an, der als er das Lächeln im Gesicht seines jüngeren Lehrers sah, wusste das es stimme, „Das ganz rechts oben sieht aus wie eine Magieaktivierung. Von denen habe ich mal gehört, aber die alten Ägypter aktivierten lieber anders."

Christian war sehr verblüfft von dem Weasley-Bruder. Er war wirklich gut. Da er das alte Ägypten erwähnt hatte, vermutete Christian dass er Fluchbrecher war. Er würde sich sicherlich als äußerst guter Verbündeter und Mitkämpfer auszeichnen. Ganz sicher hatte dieser Mann mehr Ahnung von spezifischen Schutzzaubern als Christian.

„Beides korrekt.", sagte der immer noch lächelnde Lehrer der dabei den Ärmel seines Pullovers hochschob und die Runen an seinen Armen zeigte.

„Sind das Körperrunen?", fragte Daphne Greengrass die recht weit vorne saß erstaunt.

Christian nickte als Antwort und fragte:  
„Mit diesen kann man die Magieaktivierung wie Mr. Weasely sie genannt hatte, aktivieren. Noch einer eine Ahnung was die anderen Schemen bedeuten könnten? Einfach reinrufen."

„Das in der Mitte, rechts oben macht keinen Sinn. Es ist ein Kreislauf der nach manueller Aktivierung einfach nur Energie freisetzt.", sagte wieder Hermine Granger, die anscheinend lange darüber gegrübelte hatte.

„Korrekt, außer der Aussage dass es keinen Sinn macht."

„Professor, können sie uns nicht einfach sagen, was das alles ist?", fragte wieder eine Slytherin Schülerin. So wie Christian die Erklärung Julians verstanden hatte, musste das Tracey Davis sein.

„Das hier, ist eine Befestigungsrune. Sie befestigt ein Stück Holz, das auf dem sie gezeichnet wurde, in Relation zu ihrem Partner, der Rune neben an. So kann das Holz nicht mehr weg fliegen. Das ist wie Ms. Granger schon sagte ein geschlossener Kreislauf. Dieser Kreislauf setzt Energie frei. Energie die in Wärme wieder abgegeben wird.

Zu guter Letzt kommen wir hier zum Glanzstück dieses kleinen Tricks. Ich erwarte von niemandem dass er diese Runenkomponenten, dieses Schema versteht. Hier handelt sich um eine Senderrune, die die Atome der Luft angreift. Diesen wird die Fähigkeit zum Schwingen genommen. Diese Rune wird in allen Ecken des Volumens in dem dies geschehen soll verteilt. Bei erneuter Bedienung der Rune ist sie umkehrbar, das heißt sie gibt den Atomen wieder die Kraft zu schwingen."

Fragende Gesichter blickten in Christians Richtung. Natürlich hatten diese Kinder und Erwachsene den Sinn dahinter nicht erkannt, die Genialität in dieser Schöpfung. Wie sollten sie auch, wenn Julian es nicht konnte.

„Das ergibt also was, Klasse?", fragte er um weiter nachzufragen.

Hermine Granger, in der ersten Reihe wurde weiß sodass Christian wusste das sie verstand. Möglicherweise erinnerte sie sich auch an ihre Befragung.

„Eine Bombe…", murmelte Hermine so laut, dass es kaum einer hören konnte.

„Exakt, Ms. Granger. Eine absolut geniale Bombe, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf.", sagte Christian lächelnd, der sich einen absolut angewiderten Blick Hermines eingefangen hatte. Gemurmel ging durch die Klasse und Christian ließ seinen Zauberstab wieder zu seinem Kopf gehen. Während der Konstruktionsplan verblasste, entnahm er einen neuen Erinnerungsstrang und ließ ihn vor sich gleiten.

„Jeder der sehen will, was diese Runenkombination kann, der darf vortreten und bekommt die Erinnerung von mir. Niemand, absolut niemand muss das ansehen. Verstanden?", erklärte der junge Lehrer, bevor er fortfuhr, „na schön. Vortreten bitte."

Bill Weasley war der erste der vortrat. Er wusste, er musste das sehen. Trotz dass er kein reiner Runenexperte war, wusste er das man hier von ganz hohem Niveau sprechen durfte.

Hermine Granger war zugleich angewidert als auch stolz auf sich, da sie nach vorne trat. Gleich hinter Bill. Sie wollte, sie musste diese Erinnerung sehen.

 _Diese gottverdammte Neugier_

Luna Lovegood wollte diese Erinnerung sehen. Nicht weil sie Menschen sterben sehen wollte, aber weil sie einen Artikel über die ersten Wochen der neuen Schüler schreiben wollte. Und da gehörte der Eindruck der ersten Runen Stunde sicher dazu.

Daphne Greengrass überlegte kurz ob sie das wirklich sehen wollte. Weil Christian aber Julians bester Freund war und die beiden sicher darüber reden würde, müsste sie wohl einmal Mut zeigen.

Susan Bones hatte von ihrer Tante davon gehört. Sie musste das mit eigenen Augen sehen. Außerdem war dieser Christian alles andere als schlecht aussehend.

„Gut ich denke es bleibt dann bei den fünfen.", sagte Christian der bemerkte als ein geschlossenes Raunen durch die Klasse ging.

„Ich würde sie sehr gerne auch noch sehen, Christian.", sagte eine alte bekannte Stimme in großväterlichem Ton.

 _Verdammt, natürlich genau in der einzigen Stunde in der es um Bomben geht, kommt Dumbledore._

Der Lehrer musste durch die blöde Tür geschlichen sein, oder einen Desillusionszauber genutzt haben.

„Gerne, Professor.", sagte Christian in neutraler Stimme.

Mit eine Zauberstabstreich und einigen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn fertigte Christian 6 Kopien an.

Die großen Augen Dumbledores sahen den jungen Mann an, wie er die Erinnerungen in Front vor der Klasse teilte.

 _Talentiert ohne Frage…_

In diesem Augenblick entschied sich der Leiter der Rebellion dagegen, jemals Legilimens gegen Julian oder Christian zu nutzen. Die Folgen bei den Fähigkeiten der Jungen könnten für seinen fragilen Verstand das Ende bedeuten.

Als die Erinnerung zu Ende war, kamen die wenigen die die Erinnerung sahen, kaum aus dem Mund öffnen und schließen heraus. Augenscheinlich waren diese weder das sehen einer tödlichen Explosion, als auch das simple Sehen einer Erinnerung eines anderen gewohnt.

Christian traute sich nicht nach dem Direktor zu sehen und starrte in die Menge der Schüler. Nur Luna Lovegood schien wieder ein Lächeln durchblicken zu lassen, bis sie dann sagte:  
„Für den lumos maximus will Julian Tote angerechnet bekommen?"

Christian, der das Lächeln nicht verhindern konnte, was sein Gesicht nun zeichnete nickte und sagte: „Sagte doch, das es komplett lächerlich ist. Da bekommt er noch nicht einen der 278."

„Ich tue mal so, als wenn ich das nicht gehört habe.", sagte ein lächelnder Dumbledore, der sich ansonsten noch bedankte und Christian für seine sehr sehr interessante Stunde lobte.

Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg aus der Klasse heraus.

Auch wenn Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, das Töten verurteilt, musste er das Werk diesen jungen Mannes anerkennen.

 _Das war einfach nur genial…_

„Das was ich euch eigentlich zeigen wollte, ist folgendes: Runen sind mehr als nur ausgestorbene magische Zeichnen. Runen sind eine Sprache, aber gleichzeitig reinste Mathematik. Sie sind nicht steif, sie sind interpretierbar. Sie sind nicht ausgestorben, sie sind ziemlich lebendig. Nicht nur Schilde funktionieren mit ihnen, auch andere Dinge. Wie zum Beispiel Bomben. Wenn Sie in dieser Klasse aufpassen, mitarbeiten, lernen, dann werden sie einige Dinge die sie für schier unmöglich halten, beherrschen. Wir werden hier keinerlei Waffen bauen, damit wir uns nicht falsch verstehen. Wir widmen und theoretischen und praktischen Modellen, die zum Lernen dieses Faches essentiell sein. Diese Stunde war die erste und einzige die über meine Vergangenheit oder Waffen gehen wird.

Wenn jemand ihrerseits Interesse daran hat, zu lernen was wirkliches _Rune Crafting_ ist, dann seid ihr herzlich eingeladen zu einem Trainingslager jeden Sonntag ab 10 Uhr bis 18 Uhr. Beginn ist erst nächste Woche. Treffpunkt ist die Bar, die heute Abend eröffnet im vierten Stock. Ich hoffe ein, zwei von euch dort sehen zu dürfen. Zu guter Letzt möchte ich sie alle recht herzlich in die Eröffnung dieser Bar ab 18 Uhr am heutigen Tage einladen. Des Weiteren steht auch der Okklumentik/Legilimens Kurs Julians heute Abend ab 19 Uhr an, den ich auch als Betreuer begutachten darf. Wir sehen uns, danke.", beendete Christian die Stunde.

Komischerweise war nicht das übliche Stühlerücken sondern ein lauter Handschlag, der die Stille von den hinteren Reihen ausgehend durchbrach. Gefolgt wurde dieser von einigen weiteren. Nach und nach stimmten die Schüler in den Applaus mit ein. Lächelnd bedankte sich Christian erneut und entließ die Schüler.

„Das war wirklich mehr als interessant Professor.", sagte der Rotschopf, der kurz am Pult stehen blieb.

„Ach, bitte, scheiß da drauf. Christian. Bill nehme ich an?", sagte Christian der ihn anlächelte und die Hand hinhielt.

„Genau. Darf ich fragen ob es ihnen was ausmacht wenn ich diese Klasse weiter besuche, auch wenn ich kein Schüler mehr bin?"

„Wenn du darin interessiert bist, gerne. Als ehemaliger Fluchbrecher würde ich deine Anwesenheit gerne aber vor allem Sonntags im Trainingslager sehen. Ich könnte deine Expertise gebrauchen."

Lächelnd sagte Bill:

„Ich freue mich schon drauf. Bis heute Abend."

„Bar oder Okklumentik?", fragte Christian während er dem Weasley die Hand reichte.

„Beides.", antwortete der Mann kurz und knapp aber lachend.

Christian konnte nur einstimmen.

Am Abend machten sich dann Christian und Julian zusammen auf in Richtung des Klassensaals für Zauberkunde. Hermine kam ihnen auf dem Weg entgegen und schloss sich an, wobei Christian nachkommen wollte, weil er noch zur Toilette musste.

Julian wusste das es einfach nur ein billiger Versuch war Hermine los zu werden. Seid er Christian gesagt hatte, das er sich nicht mehr mit ihr streiten möchte und sich ganz gut versteht, entschied dieser, das sich dann auch nur Julian mit ihr rumschlagen sollte.

„Ich bin sehr gespannt auf deinen Kurs. Christian hat ordentlich vorgelegt. Viele der Teilnehmer der Runenklasse waren positiv überrascht.", fing Hermine an, wobei sie während dem gehen zu Julian schaute, der ihren Blick mit einem Lächeln beantwortete.

„Ja, hab ich schon gehört. Ich hoffe man erwartet nicht zu viel von mir.", antwortete Julian.

„Du wirst das schon schaffen. Eigentlich wollte ich dir raten, das du besser nichts von deiner Vergangenheit preis gibst. Aber genau das, war das interessanteste von Christians Unterricht.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Die Gedankenlehren sind emotionsbehaftet. Wenn ich etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit teilen würde, dann wären es Dinge die ich ganz tief hinter meinen Okklumentikschilden vergraben habe.", antwortete Julian energisch, dem das Thema der Konversation nicht gefiel.

„Ist das nicht schlecht, wenn man Gedanken wie diese verdrängt?", fragte Hermine nun sehr neugierig.

„Psychologisch betrachtet mit Sicherheit", startete Julian „aber wir befinden uns im Krieg. Da gibt man keinen Wert auf die Psyche eines einzelnen Individuums. Hier geht es um das große Ganze:"

„Das ergibt Sinn und ist doch so falsch.", murmelte Hermine, bevor sie fortfuhr, „du musst darüber sprechen Julian, mit irgendwem."

„Mit wem denn? Christian auf keinen Fall. Der redet mit mir auch nicht darüber. Hammad ist viel zu gutherzig um zu hören was ich zu sagen habe. Hermine, wir haben viele Dinge getan auf die wir nicht stolz sind. Ich glaube jeder der das hören würde, sieht uns in einem noch düstereren Licht als zuvor.".

„Dann erzähl es mir? Seid dem Tag auf dem Astronomieturm haben wir uns zwar des Öfteren überworfen, aber immer wieder vertragen. Und ich glaube das zeigt doch, das wir nicht auf dem falschen Weg sind."

„Da magst du vielleicht recht haben, aber genau weil ich mich mit dir verstehe will ich nicht darüber reden. Denn danach verstehen wir uns nicht mehr."

„Julian, jetzt denkst du nicht sauber nach. Meinst du es ist in irgendeiner Form besser wenn ich mir ausmale was ihr in Deutschland alles gemacht habt und diese Horrorgedanken mit dir verbinde ohne zu wissen warum du es getan hast. Das schadet uns viel mehr, als wenn du es erzählst. Julian, Freunde sind nicht da, um den anderen perfekt zu finden, sondern um zu helfen. Ich möchte dir helfen.", erklärte Hermnine, Julian der gerade antworten wollte, als Daphne ihm in die Arme sprang und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange verpasste.

„Julian, wie geht's dir?", fragte sie immer noch in der Umarmung.

„Passabel. Wie geht's dir?", stellte er die Gegenfrage. Selbst für einen emotional nicht so bewanderten Menschen war es nicht schwer zu erkennen, das Julian sichtlich unangenehm war.

Überraschenderweise war Hermine glücklich darüber, das Julian nicht direkt etwas mit jedem Mädchen was anfing, das ihm schöne Augen machte.

Daphne Greengrass war ohne Zweifel eine hübsche Frau, auch nicht unbedingt dumm. Im Slytherin-Haus galt sie als die _Ice Queen_ aufgrund ihrer Einstellung gegenüber Jungen, die sie normalerweise abwies.

Seid ihr Vater durch Schergen des dunklen Lords umgebracht wurde, veränderte sich ihr Charakter zunehmend. Sie schloss sich der Rebellion an, mitsamt ihrer Familie. Ihre gesamte Attitüde wurde offener und sie kommunizierte zusehends mehr.

Innerlich wollte Hermine die gesamte Zeit sich einfach nur einreden, das es ihr egal war, was Julian machte, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie wusste das es ihr keineswegs egal war.

„Gut, Unterricht war ätzend ohne dich. Ich hoffe wir können jetzt wieder mehr Zeit verbringen.", antwortete Daphne mit einem Lächeln.

Hermine ging an den beiden vorbei, während sie sichtlich mit den Augen rollte. Anders als sie dachte, drehten die beiden sich um, sodass Julian Hermine direkt ansehen konnte. Erschreckt stellte sie ihre Mimik wieder auf neutral und hoffte das Julian ihre sichtbare Entgleisung nicht gesehen hatte. Mit einem Lächeln seinerseits, halb eine Grimasse, machte er deutlich das er es ganz sicher nicht übersehen hatte.

„Willkommen zur ersten Sitzung unseres Abendkurses Okklumentiks.", startete Julian den Kurs, der immer noch sichtlich darüber überrascht war, wie viele Menschen erscheinen waren.

„Hmm, hmm...", räusperte sich eine Person recht weit vorne, die Julian mit einem Armwisch zum reden aufforderte.  
Gemurmel und stöhnen war im ganzen Raum zu hören.

„Sie sind sich schon dessen bewusst das Angriffe auf den Verstand eines der Mitglieder dieser Rebellion zum sofortigen Rauswurf führt. Deswegen sage ich es nur ein einziges Mal. Unterlassen sie diesen sinnlosen Abendkurs und gehen sie alle nach Hause.", erklärte die in komplett pink gekleidete Frau.

Christian stand neben Julian und sah die alte Schreckschraube fassungslos an.

„Wer sind sie wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Julian, der seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Dolores Jane Umbridge. Stellvertretende Vorstizende der ZKPH.", antwortete sie mit leicht hervorgehobener Brust.

„Aha, die Opposition die gerne ein wenig Tumult schaffen will.", antwortete Julian, sichtlich lachend.

„Was meinen sie, junger Mann?", antwortete die Dame.

„Unfassbar, das ich ihnen Politik erklären muss. Wie dumm kann man denn sein?", startete Julian sichtlich erheitert, „Sie rennen in einen Kurs rein, der mit freiwillig teilnehmenden Person befüllt ist. Glauben sie auch nur einer dieser Leute heißt ihre Politik gut, wenn sie genau das, was er machen will unterbinden. Da sie stellvertretende Chefin dieser Kuhversammlung alias. Partei sind, nehme ich an es gibt auch noch einen Chef-Clown. Der kann gerne auch noch kommen um seine Lektion an Politikfachwissen abzuholen. Julian steht immer bereit."

Christian musste seinem Freund eins lassen. Im polarisieren war er ein Profi der seinesgleichen sucht.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich wer ich bin?", fragte die Dame entrüstet, nach dem sie Julian mehr als ein wenig angegriffen hatte.

„Dolores Jane Umbitch. Das haben sie schon mal gesagt.", sagte Julian als man im ganzen Raum Lacher vernehmen konnte, bevor er hinzufügte, „Pardon. Dieser deutsche Dialekt... ich meinte UM-BRID-GE"

„Sie stoppen jetzt sofort diesen Unterricht, oder ich rufe die Schilde, die sie hier raus werfen!", schrie die Zauberin, woraufhin Hermines Lachen augenblicklich stoppte. Sie musste eigentlich diese Auseinandersetzung stoppen, sonst würde die Jungen vielleicht etwas falsches machen. Auf der anderen Seite, hoffte sie inständig, das Umbridge einen Fehler machte und so endlich herausgeworfen werden könnte.

„Sie meinen die Schilde die unter meinem Kommando stehen?", rief der nun stehende Moody nach vorne, wo ihn Umbridge nur fragend ansah, „die werden auf jeden Fall gar nichts machen."

Rot vor Wut zog die Dame den Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und lies einen roten Zauber auf Julian los, der immer noch keinen Zauberstab erhoben hatte. Nach einem Schritt den er nach hinten taumelte kam er wieder zum stehen, währenddessen sein Zauberstab auf den Boden sprang.

Unheimliche Stille war im ganzen Raum verteilt. Fragende Augen gingen zu Julian, der ruhig ohne Zauberstab stand und Hermine ansah.

„Wenn ich mich jetzt wehre, zählt das als Notwehr?", fragte er seine Aufpasserin, die ihn anlächelte und sagte:  
„Ja, ich denke schon."

Im ganzen Raum begannen Geischter zu strahlen. Julian der den Blick auf sein Opfer fallen lies, hörte Hermine von der Seite rufen:

„Nicht töten, Julian, hörst du, nicht töten."

„S-s-s-s-iiiieee haben keinen Zauber-st-stab.", stammelte die Politikerin die ihn immer noch mit dem Stab bedrohte.

„Den, meine Dame, brauch ich nicht.", sagte Julian sehr stolz, bevor aus seiner Hand ein roter Schockzauber flog und die Frau, mit möglicherweise etwas zu viel Kraft durch den halben Saal schleuderte.

Lacher waren im ganzen Raum zu hören, bevor Julian seinen am Boden liegenden Stab mittels Magie in die Hand nahm und auch den zweiten aus dem versteckten Holster zog. Großen Schrittes, direkt gefolgt von Christian der auch zwei Zauberstäbe in den Händen hatte, ging er durch den Mittgelgang auf die ohnmächtige Frau zu.

Mit einem Zauberstabwisch, wirkte er den Zauber _Enervate,_ wobei Christian mittels seines Zauberstabes die Frau auf die Beine hievte.

„Hören sie mir ganz genau zu. Wenn sie noch einmal auf die Idee kommen mich anzugreifen, mit ihren lächerlichen Entwaffnungszauber, dann gebe ich Ihnen eine Live-Vorstellung mit Einbeziehung des Zuschauers von dem, was ich mit Todessern gemacht habe. Verziehen sie sich und kommen sie nie wieder auf die Idee mich, oder irgendjemand den ich mag, anzusprechen. Wenn sie Kontakt mit uns brauchen, sprechen sie auf keinen Fall Hermine Granger an, denn ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen, an ihrem Selbstmord Schuld zu sein. Jetzt rennen sie zu ihrem Chef-Clown und erzählen sie ihm was wir für böse selbstgefällige Jungs sind. Verpissen Sie sich", sprach Julian dominant aber nicht schreiend auf sie ein. Mit jedem Wort das der Junge gesprochen hatte, verdüsterte sich die Mimik der Frau.

Als er fertig war, musste Christian grinsen. Warum Julian ihr extra gesagt, sie solle nicht Hermine kontaktieren verstand er nicht, aber das war ihm auch egal. Wenn sich Julian mit dem Mädchen abgeben wollte, mehr als nur rein beruflich, dann sollte er das tun. Schließlich war Christian derjenige der beiden der auch mal Affären in Deutschland hatte. Trotzdem würde er eine solche Liebelei im Keim ersticken. Es war nicht die Zeit für Liebe.

Schnellen Schrittes, fast schon laufend machte sich Umbridge auf den Weg zur Tür. Als sie gerade fast angekommen war, rief Christian ihr doch noch zu:

„Madam Umbridge!", wodurch sie sich noch einmal umdrehte, „Nennen sie mich doch bitte Doktor Rauch. Ihre Diagnose ist eindeutig untervögelt. Julian hier sagt immer, das ich auf Omas stehe. Leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen, das sich diese Anziehung nicht auf Amphibien bezieht. Ich würde ihnen, natürlich im Vertrauen, Ärztliche Schweigepflicht, sie wissen schon, raten zu ihrem Clown-Chef zu gehen und sich mit diesen diversen Problematiken den ein oder anderen Weg auseinander zu setzen. Sie wissen schon was ich meine."

Christian ahnte, dass das was er sagte, zu weit ging, aber es war ihm egal. Er fand es witzig und das war die Hauptsache. Die beiden sind nicht in England angekommen um sich Freunde zu machen.

Hermine konnte nicht mehr vor lauter Lachen. Das was die beiden mit der Kröte Umbridge gemacht haben, war besser als jeder Rauswurf. Der gesamte Saal, mitsamt aller alter Menschen, wie zum Beispiel Lehrer, Schüler und Menschen anderer Fraktionen, bebte vor Lachen.

„Julian, nicht töten, bloß nicht töten...", murmelte Julian provokant als er wieder an Hermine vorbei ging. Vorne angekommen, drehte er sich wieder um und sah zu Hermine die lächelnd auf sein Gemurmel reagiert hat.

„Willkommen, erneut zu unserer ersten Sitzung. Wenn noch jemand etwas zu sagen hat, dann bitte?", sagte Julian und fing sich damit wieder einige Lacher ein.

„Gut, gut, Sie wollen etwas über Okklumentik lernen? Warum wollen sie etwas darüber lernen?", fragte er in den Raum, „bitte reinrufen, ich hasse diese melden Kacke."

Ein Schüler aus den hinteren Reihen:

„Damit wir unsere Gedanken schützen können?"

Julian reagierte darauf mit einem nickenden Kopf samt Lächeln.

„Wars das?", fragte Julian in den Raum.

„Das ist doch Oklumentik. Die Verteidigung meiner Gedanken.", sagte Hermine.

„Richtig, aber trotzdem lernt man noch mehr.", sagte Julian darauf an Hermine gewandt, „was meinst du, an wie viele genaue Momente deiner Vergangenheit, kannst du dich noch genau erinnern? Zum Beispiel als dein erster Zahn ausgefallen ist, dein erstes Mal Fahrrad fahren, das erste mal Bus fahren, das Lernen des Schwebezaubers oder sonst irgendetwas. Ich wette niemand von euch kann sich an einen dieser Momente noch genau erinnern. Gut, die meisten Wissen auch nicht was ein Fahrrad ist...".

Nach fragenden Blicken sagte Julian nachträglich:

„Ich kann's. Okklumentik ist nicht nur simples verteidigen. Es ist das ordnen, das verändern, das täuschen meiner Gedanken. Es ist die Strategie deinen Gegner, den Angreifer zu besiegen. Nicht nur indem ich Stärker bin, sondern in dem ich cleverer bin. Ich möchte gerne, das jeder von euch eine Stunde lang versucht, seine Erinnerungen zu sortieren. Ihr macht euch Gedanken darum, was für euch wie wichtig ist. Während dieser Zeit werden ich und Christian herum gehen und in euren Verstand eindringen. Dies geschieht nur wenn ihr es erlaubt. Niemand muss einen von uns in seine Privatsphäre lassen. Ihr werdet versuchen diese Gedanken tief in eurem Kopf abzulegen. Verwendet keine essentiellen Momente sondern Dinge die heute passiert sind. Da ist es nicht so fatal wenn sie andere Personen sehen. Das ist einfach eine Gefühlssache. Wir beide, die in eure Gedanken sehen, werden dann sehen, ob ihr die erste Lektion, die Lokalisierung im Verstand bestanden habt. Diese kann euch, richtig ausgeführt intellektuell viel weiter bringen. Als Tipp geb ich euch noch mit auf den Weg:

Stellt euch euer Gehirn als Raum vor. Legt die Gedanken in eine Ecke. Das hilft. So könnt ihr sie viel einfacher grupieren."

Die gesamte Klasse schien in eine tiefe Konzentration zu fallen. Bevor alle zu konzentriert waren, sagte Julian:

„Wer bereit ist, das wir kommen und eindringen, bitte Hand heben. Falls jemand einen von uns beiden bevorzugt, dann bitte den Namen sagen, oder draufzeigen, oder so."

Nach einigen Minuten hob Professor Flitwick die Hand und Julian ging zu ihm.

„Ich werde ohne Zauberstab, damit meine Kraft nicht so stark ist, angreifen. Wenden sie nicht den Blickkontakt ab, sonst wird es ungemütlich. Sobald ich andere Gedanken einsehen wollen würde, schmeißen sie mich mit aller Kraft raus und schocken mich."

Flitwick sah ihn lächelnd an und sagte:

„Los geht's."

Wie gesagt, so getan. Julian glitt sachte in die Gedanken des Mannes, der entweder kaum Verteidigung hatte, oder eine gute Kontrolle darüber und diese heruntergefahren war. Grob streifte er durch die Gedanken des Lehrers um ein Muster zu erkennen. Erst dachte er, das leider keines zu erkennen war, aber das stimmte nicht. Ganz ähnlich wie Julian, hat er seines nicht als Quader aufgebaut, sonders als langgezogene Linie, mit mehreren Abzweigungen. Je tiefer man eindringt, desto höher würde im Kampffall die Verteidigung werden.

Zufrieden verließ Julian den Kopf seines morgigen Duellpartners.

„Exzellent. Normalerweise müsste jetzt ein 10 Punkte für Ravenclaw kommen.", sagte Julian was Flitwick grinsen ließ, „Bedenken sie hierbei, dass wenn sie einen stärkeren Gegner als sie selber bekämpfen dieser sie bei dieser Tunnelvariante, langsam und kontinuierlich besiegt. Möglicherweise müssen sie hier Erinnerungen zum Füttern in den ersten Instanzen ablegen. Damit der Angreifer nicht merkt, das die Verteidigung noch nicht besiegt wurde. Aber dazu werden wir noch kommen."

Flitwick, jetzt noch mehr am Grinsen sagte:

„Danke, Julian, wirklich, danke, dass sie das machen."

„Gerne."

Christian war gerade bei einer älteren Dame und mit dieser beschäftigt. Daphne vorne in der ersten reihe hob die Hand und so ging er dorthin. Nach den üblichen Instruktionen tauchte er in ihren Kopf ein.

Hermine sah gerade wie Julian zu Daphne ging und ärgerte sich darüber das sie noch einmal über ihre Arbeit gegangen war. Jetzt musste sie entweder Christian hereinlassen, oder warten bis Julian bei Daphne wieder fertig war. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Christian zu Professorin McGonnagal ging. Dadurch musste Hermine anerkennen, das die Lehrerin mehr vertrauen zu den beiden hat, als sie wahrscheinlich zugeben würde.

„Daphne, daran musst du noch arbeiten. Der Raum den du mehr oder minder gebaut hast, ist existent. Aber die meisten Gedanken liegen immer noch verteilt und nicht gruppiert.", sagte Julian, der gerade den halbfertigen Gedankenraum Daphne begehen konnte. Es würde sicherlich nicht der letzte werden.

„Okay Julian. Kannst du nachher dann wieder reinschauen?"

„Bestimmt, irgendwann heute Abend."

Hermine sah wie Julian ihre Hand realisierte und verwundert auf sie zukam.

„Na hallo, das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Bereit?", fragte er.

„Als ich wollte das du mir von deiner Vergangenheit erzählst meinte ich das ernst. Ich vertraue dir und hoffe du kannst das irgendwann auch mir."

„Warum hab ich nur das Gefühl das Christian diese Ehre nicht bekommen hätte?", murmelte Julian, der als Antwort ein Lächeln von Hermine geschenkt bekommen kam.

Hermine hatte ihre aktuelle Aufgabe fehlerfrei gelöst. Ein Volumen erschaffen, eine Art Quader, in dessen Ecke sie die Erinnerungen gruppiert und sortiert abgelegt hatte. Julian spürte einen recht großen Druck in seinem Angriff und so wollte er es wissen. Spürte er bei einem Neuling schon eine Grundverteidigung? Beim Professor eben hatte er keine gespürt, aber Julian vermutete das lag daran das der Mann sie extra abgeschaltete hatte. Er hatte zweifelsohne Erfahrungen auf dem Gebiet.

Langsam pingte er immer wieder mit kleinen Druckangriffen Hermines verstand an. Diese wechselten stetig die Erinnerung und Bereich den sie angreifen. Nach einiger Zeit realisierte das Mädchen von selber, was sie dagegen tun konnte und begann zu verteidigen. Erst schwach aber schon nach einigen weiteren Pings, stark genug um sie abzuwehren. Zufrieden verließ Julian die Erinnerung.

„Hermine, das war sehr imposant.", fing Julian an, „Deine Aufgabe hast du perfekt gelöst, genau wie gefordert. Aber besser ist noch deine Grundverteidigung. Für einen Neuling sehr sehr stark. Ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht übel das ich sie getestet habe. Das war sehr anstrengend für dich, ruhe dich aus. Mach den Kopf frei und denk an nichts."

Anstatt zu antworten nickte Hermine nur müde.

Nach einigen weiteren Opfern seiner Testangriffe, beendete Julian die Stunde.

„Bitte führen sie diese Übungen weiter und mit mehr Erinnerungen aus. Bis zur nächsten Woche sollte jeder einen Raum schaffen können und die Erinnerungen gruppieren können. Wenn ihr das ganze überprüft haben wollt, kommt gerne auf mich zu und ich teste es. Ansonsten ein schönes Wochenende und ich hoffe ich sehe jeden von euch in der neuen Vlounge. Vierter Stock, es gibt Alkohol, Shisha und Gras. Für jeden Geschmack was dabei."


	23. Kapitel 23 - Hogwarts, gar nicht so prüd

Hogwarts, gar nicht so prüde wie gedacht

In der Bar angekommen, begrüßten sie Hammad der immer noch alleine war. Anders wie vermutet, hatte er noch nicht richtig geöffnet, sondern wartete auf den späten Abend.

„Ich würde sagen wir lassen die Leute einen Platz finden, dann hältst du eine kleine Ansprache und eröffnest das Ganze offiziell. Danach machen wir die Musik an und die Party geht ab.", sagte Julian, der Christians Nicken als Zustimmung deutete.

„In Ordnung. Kannst du den Leuten einen Platz präsentieren Julian. Und mich vielleicht kurz ankündigen bevor ich spreche? Die meisten kennen euch eher als mich.", antwortete Hammad.

„Okay."

Am Eingang postiert wartete Julian einige wenige Minuten, bis die ersten Menschen kamen. Seine Slytherin Mitschüler rund um Daphne, Tracey und Blaise kamen zu siebt und wurden an einen Tisch gewiesen.

In den nächsten Minuten folgten einige die Julian nicht kannte. Er führte sie durch das immer noch normal strahlende Licht an einen Tisch und sagte die Eröffnung gehe gleich los.

Bill Weasley kam mit seiner französischen Freundin, seinem Bruder Charlie und einigen Gleichaltrigen.

Wieder folgten einige Schüler aus anderen Häuser die er nicht kannte. Als die Bar nahezu gefüllt war, kamen Ron, Hermine, Harry, Luna, Neville und Ginny.

„Hi allesamt. Ich zeige euch einen Tisch. Die Party startet bald. Christian, Hammad und ich sind eure Bedienungen. Viel Spaß."

Einige Minuten später war es soweit und Julian aktivierte seinen Sonorus-Zauber:

„Willkommen in der V-Lounge. Der Besitzer hier ist Hammad, den ich nur kurz vorstellen sollte. Vielen Dank für euer Erscheinen, obwohl ihr ja auch nichts zahlen müsst. Tolles System dieser Kommunismus ohne Geld hier. Kleiner Tipp an alle die, die kein Gras gewohnt sind. Das Zeug ballert mies. Es dauert nur etwas. Macht aber nicht zu langsam. Hammad, bitte."

Einige Lacher waren im Raum verteilt zu hören, als Christians Zauberstab zu Hammads Kehle ging:

„Danke, Julian. Hi, ich bin Hammad. Julian, Christian und ich bedienen euch heute. Wir haben kein feststehendes Ende. Ich muss euch leider gestehen, dass ich großer Fan Deutschen Raps bin, werdet ihr viel deutsche Muggelmusik zu hören bekommen. Bei Musikwünschen, kommt auf mich zu."

Während Hammad sprach, hörte Julian Christian murmeln:

„Bloß nicht. Zauberermusik ist eine Katastrophe."

„Geöffnet haben wir immer ab 17 Uhr, außer am Wochenende ab 14 Uhr. Die Jungs können euch Gras und Shisha-betreffend das beste Empfehlen was es so gibt. Wenn ihr euch fragt, wie das Rauchen funktioniert, bekommt ihr es erklärt. Einfach fragen! Ansonsten wünsche ich euch unfassbar viel Spaß. Lasst die Party beginnen!", rief Hammad laut aus, als Applaus im ganzen Raum zu hören sein soll.

Lauter, dröhnender Bass durchbrach die Stille. Julian erkannte das Lied „Hero" von RAF Camora und KontraK. Dieses begann mit einen simplen Anstieg und Aufbau durch ein Orchester bis es nach etwa 50 Sekunden richtig startet und die beruhigende Stille im Raum durchbrach.

Erschrocken drehten sich viele der reinblütigen Zauberer um, um zu sehen was sie hörten, bis sie von ihren muggelstämmigen Freunden erklärt bekamen um was es sich handelt. Ein gutes Beispiel hierfür waren Hermine und Ron. Christian hoffte inständig das sich die Zauberer mit der Zeit dran gewöhnen würden.

„Hi, was darf sein?", fragte Julian, der gerade bei Harrys Gruppe angekommen war.

„Keine Ahnung. Kannst du uns einfach was bringen?", fragte Ron, worauf Julian lachte und nickte.

„Alles klar. Wollt ihr den ekelhaften Zaubereralkohol oder das leckere Muggelszeugs?"

„Wenn das Muggelzeug besser ist, dann das.", sagte Ron grinsend.

Mit 6 Wodka Lemon, 2 Shishas und 3 Joints kam Julian zurück zum Tisch.

„Das ist Wodka Lemon, Alkohol, das hier sind Shishas. Einfach Schlauch in den Mund und dran ziehen. Das hier sind Joints. Macht langsam damit oder die ballern euch hier aus dem Leben. Ich muss weiter.", sagte Julian als er ihnen zulächelte. Als er in die Gesichter der Rune blickte sah er, das sie schon am Anstoßen waren.

Eigentlich machte es Spaß den Leuten dieses ganze Zeug zu bringen, doch Christian merkte schnell, das es doch mehr Arbeit war, als er dachte. Er hatte seit 3 Stunden frei, seit dem Ende des Kurses von Julian. Und doch, hatte er noch keinen Zug an einem Joint gehabt. Dies wäre für den Christian von vor 2 Monaten noch unvorstellbar gewesen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, war es immer noch unvorstellbar.

Den Menschen in der Bar schien es sehr gut zu gefallen. Nahezu jeden Zauberer den er fragte, war begeistert. Sogar die Musik kam mehr als gut an. Einige Minuten hatte er sich frei genommen um mit Bill Weasley zu sprechen, der ihm seinen Bruder Charlie und seine Freundin Fleur vorgestellt hatte. Die drei kamen aus dem schwärmen gar nicht mehr raus und waren sich sicher, sie würden Stammkunden werden.

Um etwa 3 Uhr begann sich der Raum etwas zu lichten und die ersten Menschen verließen die Bar. Vorher sind zwar auch welche gegangen, aber es sind immer wieder neue dazu gekommen. Jetzt wurde es merklich weniger.

Hammad schien ganz und gar aufzublühen. Genau so wenig Shisha oder Gras wie Julian oder Christian, ließ er sich von einer Ruhepause, damit er sich auch mal über seine Bar freuen konnte, nicht überzeugen.

Als plötzlich die laute Musik ausging, kehrte schnelle Stille ein.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Hammad, der gerade einen Shishakopf in der Hand hielt, um ihn einem Kunden zu liefern.

„Was ist das hier für eine", fing eine alte mehr als bekannte Stimme, mit Abneigung an zu sprechen, „Abnormalität?".

Hammad hatte alle nötigen Genehmigungen. Dafür haben Julian und Christian gesorgt. Unsicher was er jetzt tun sollte, wollte er gerade anfangen zu sprechen, eher zu stottern, als er Julians Stimme hörte:

„Ah, Madam Umbridge. Hab ich mich heute Abend nicht richtig ausgedrückt?"

Lächelnd kam Julian näher zu der Frau und auch Christian verließ den Tresen schnellen Schrittes. Gemurmel brach im ganzen Raum aus, weil wohl niemand wusste wie die Jungen jetzt reagieren würden.

Hermine stand auch und kletterte etwas ungelenk über Neville. Dieses Mal würde sie etwas sagen. Die Jungs haben das letzte Mal ihren Spaß gehabt. Sie war doch immerhin ein Gryffindor. Direkt ging sie auf die Gruppe zu und bevor Julian etwas sagen konnte sagte sie:

„Hallo Miss Umbridge. Ich muss sie informieren und warnen. Erstens informieren das Julian sagte, er wolle auf eine Anzeige wegen heute Abend verzichten, wenn sie sich von allem was ihm hier etwas bedeutet fernhalten. Zweitens, wenn sie noch einmal einen ihrer verkrüppelten Stummel die sie Füße nennen hier rein setzen, ohne einen Beschluss, das sie das dürfen, dann sorge ich höchstpersönlich dafür, dass sie die Luxuszelle neben Crouch bekommen. Das Stockwerk gehört vollständig den Externen, Julian, Christian und Hammad. Und jetzt raus."

Trotz das ihr Ton ruhig war, konnte man das Feuer in ihren Augen sehen. Erschrocken musste Julian erkennen das es ihm mehr als nur ein wenig gefiel.

„Du wagst es nicht du dreckiges Schlammblut? Ein Muggel und zwei dahergelaufenen Streuner. Ich fasse es nicht…", zischte Umbridge so laut das man es im abklingenden Applaus immer noch hören konnte, was zu einigen Raunern und hastigem Lufteinziehen führte.

Ronald Weasley musste aufspringen als Hermine von dieser Frau beleidigt würde. Er würde dieser blöden Kuh zeigen wer dreckig ist. Gerade als er losgehen wollte, zog ihn Neville auf seinen Platz und flüsterte:

„Christian und Julian stehen da vorne. Wenn sie in Gefahr wäre, wäre die Umbitch schon tot."

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Die hassen Hermine.", fauchte Ron Neville an, der ihn immer noch festhielt.

„Ron, sie sagte uns das sie sagte mir gestern, das sie sich sehr gut mit Julian versteht. Meistens…", sagte Harry der etwas genervt, seinen immer-ein-wenig-eifersüchtigen Freund ansah.

„Was, warum weiß ich das nicht?", fragte Ron und sah seine Freunde an.

„Weil du zu beschäftigt mit Lavender knutschen bist?", fauchte wieder Neville.

Julian ging an Hermine vorbei und streifte dabei ihren Arm. Erschrocken vom Körperkontakt sah sie an, doch er drehte sich nicht um.

Schnellen Schrittes bewegte er sich auf Umbridge zu. Einige Momente später sah sie Christian auch an ihr vorbei gehen, alle in Richtung Ausgang der Bar.

„Musik weitermachen, Hammad.", schrie Julian der mit dem Arm fuchtelte und Umbridge jetzt ansah.

Hermine wollte alles aber nicht in der Haut der Frau stecken. Trotzdem musste sie sicher gehen das Julian seine Drohung vom Vorabend nicht wahr machte.

Gerade als sie loslaufen wollte, sah sie wie Umbridge zur Tür schwebte und sich augenscheinlich dagegen wehrte. Christian hatte seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.

„Lass mich runter, du Drecks Schlammblut. Ich bin Dolores Jane Umbridge. Ich werde euch alle hier rauswerfen…", schrie die immer noch fliegende Umbridge, die sich stark wehrte.

Laufend erreichte Hermine die Schulter Julians, der sich nach ihrer Berührung hastig umdrehte und ihr seinen Zauberstab in Sekundenschnelle ins Gesicht hielt. Genau in diesem Moment dröhnte der Bass von drinnen wieder und Hammad schloss die Tür nach draußen.

„Mach das nie wieder…", murmelte Julian, als er sich wieder umdrehte, wobei man an seiner Stimme Heiterkeit erkennen konnte.

Umbridge stand inmitten des Flurs und starrte die 3 jungen Erwachsenen an.

„Lassen Sie mich sofort gehen, oder…", schrie sie Julian an, der erheitert die Augenbrauen hob.

„Oder?".

Fassungslos konnte Umbridge diese dreckigen Mischblüter nur anstarren. Wie konnten sie sich nur so erdreisten, ihr, Dolores Jane Umbridge, zu sagen was sie lassen sollte.

„Ich werfe euch alle hier raus. Jeden einzelnen von euch dreckigen Schlammblütern.", schrie die ehemalige Untersekretäring des Ministeriums für Magie.

„Okay, das war einer zu viel.", hörte sie den kleineren der beiden Jungen sagen, als er seinen Freund ansah und nickte.

„Duell?", fragte Julian die Dame, was Hermine nicht erwartete.

„Warum sollte ich, du kleiner…", schrie sie ihn wieder an, als dieser mit der Hand wischte und sagte:  
„Weil, dass das Beste ist was sie bekommen. Sie haben die Chance mich zu besiegen und so jeglichen Repressionen zu entgehen. Oder sie duellieren nicht und erleiden die Repressionen sicher."

„Na schön.", sagte sie, als sie den Zauberstab hob und sich verbeugte. Julian tat ebenso und stellte sich hin.

„Nicht töten, Julian, bitte.", sagte Hermine hinter ihm.

„Was, warum?", stöhnte Christian hinter ihr und fügte hinzu, „Aber doch zumindest irreversibel verletzen?"

„Nein, das ist sie nicht wert.", sagte Hermine erneut.

„Hgghh, das wird das langweiligste Duell der Welt.", hörte sie Christian sagen, der sich umdreht und wieder in die Bar ging, „dann kiff ich lieber. Solltest du auch machen Julian, das ist sie nicht wert."

Kopfschüttelnd wartete Hermine auf den ersten Zauber des Duells.

„ _Stupor!",_ schrie die Politkerin, was Julian mit einem Schritt zur Seite konterte.

„ _Confringo"_ , folgte mit kurzer Pause darauf. Kein einziges Mal hat Julian bisher seinen Zauberstab genutzt.

 _Wenn sie sich noch länger Zeit zwischen den Zaubern lässt, dann kann ich aufs Klo und wieder zurück._

„Ist das alles, UMBITCH?", fragte Julian, jetzt höhnend. Wenn er sie schon dem Boden gleich machte, dann konnte sie auch wütend sein.

„ _Expulso"_ , schrie sie. Julian rollte sich darunter weg und stand wieder auf den Beinen um den Entwaffnungszauber der, für diese Kombination viel zu spät kam, mit einem Schritt nach rechts abzuwehren.

„Julian, beende diese Farce.", sagte Hermine, woraufhin Julian zu ihrer großen Überraschung, lächelte und nickte.

„Okay."

„Ich zeige ihnen, wie eine _Spell Chain_ funktioniert. Passen sie mal auf.", sagte Julian, der mit seinem Zauberstab fuchtelte und einen verwirrten Blick aufs Gesicht legte, als er sah das nichts passierte.

„HAHAHAHA.", höhnte Umbridge.

Hermine wollte gerade intervenieren, als sie das verschmitzte Lächeln in Julians Mundwinkeln wahrnahm. Zauber, vorwiegend rote Schossen aus Julians Zauberstab. Zauber an Zauber. Jeder einzelne hätte dafür gereicht, die Dame auszuschalten, denn so schnell konnte sie kein Schild heraufbeschwören. Entwaffnungen, Schocks, Körperbinden waren dabei. Am Ende der Kette hing Madam Umbridge mit einem Klebefluch an der Wand.

Julian weckte die geschlagene Frau auf und schaute ihr zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von 12 Stunden in die Augen.

„Wenn Sie noch einmal das Wort Schlammblut zu Hermine benutzen dann bring ich Sie um. Und ich werde nicht den _Avada Kedavra_ nutzen. Ich rufe die Schilde."

Als er sich umdrehen sah er Hermine auf ihn zugehen, doch mit seiner Hand zeigte er ihr, das sie warten sollte.

„ _Expecto Partronum"_

Zu seinem weißen Geparden sagte Julian:

„Moody, Julian hier. Umbridge ist wieder aufgetaucht. An der Bar. Sie klebt gegenüber an der Wand. Diverse kleinere Straftaten wie Beleidigung und Hausfriedensbruch. Kannst sie abholen. Gebe dir morgen die Erinnerungen. Gehe jetzt kiffen. Danke."

Wenig begeistert sah Hermine wie Julian sie abwimmelte, aber als sie sah warum, konnte sie verstehen. Er kümmerte sich erst um die technischen Details, dann um die persönlichen.

Als er damit fertig war, kam er lächelnd auf sie zu und wollte nickend an ihr vorbei gehen, als sie ihn am Arm festhielt und ansah:

„Danke, Julian. Du bist zwar nicht der erste der mich vor dem Wort beschützt, aber es bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Julian lächelte zurück und sah ihr in die haselnussbraunen Augen.

„Nicht der Rede wert. Lass uns wieder reingehen. Nachher setze ich mich noch zu euch an den Tisch und dann quatschen wir."

Wie gesagt, so getan.

Nach recht kurzer Zeit wurde Julian aus dem Dienst entlassen und konnte endlich selber relaxen. Mit einer Shisha und Gras im Gepäck, setzte er sich zu der Gruppe Slytherins rund um Daphne.

„Hi, darf ich zu euch?"

„Klar, setz dich doch hier hin.", sagte Daphne die Platz neben sich selbst machte.

Nickend bedankte sich Julian und entzündete sein Mariuhana.

„Was habt ihr draußen gemacht?", fragte Blaise, „Du und Granger?".

Lächelnd sah Julian in die Gruppe, sodass jeder, mit Ausnahme von Daphne, die wahnsinnig geschockt aussah, gespannt auf ihn starrte.

„Ich hab sie an die Wand gepresst…", erzählte Julian ganz leise, sodass die Augen seiner Zuhörerschaft immer größer wurde.

Aus Richtung von Millicent Bullstrode, die Flüchtlingsstatus in Hogwarts hatte, weil ihr Vater Todesser ist und Tracey Davis kam ein quietschendes „Nein?!".

Nickend fuhr Julian fort.

„Dann hab ich Moody gerufen, der sie abgeholt hatte. Hermine hat sich dann bedankt und wir sind reingegangen."

Ein empörtes Raunen ging durch die Gruppe und die meisten regten sich sicher über Julian auf.

Daphne lehnte sich gegen ihn und redete leise:

„Du weißt schon, das du ihren Traum zerstört hast. Sie glauben alle wenn Granger einmal richtig durchgenommen wird, ist sie nicht mehr so…. so, wie sie eben ist."

Emotionslos hörte Julian die schöne junge Frau an seiner Seite erzählen und nickte nur. Das hatte er schon gelernt. Wenn so eine Frau wie Daphne mit dir über belangloses reden will, dann nick einfach nur und sag ab und zu ja.

Die Unterhaltungen am Slytherin-Tisch waren nur wenig anregend. Entweder Julian hörte nicht zu, oder musste mit Tracey Davis und Daphne über irgendeinen für ihn unwichtigen Dreck reden. In der Zeit, ohne laufende Konversation, kam Julian zu den Gedanken an die neuen Möglichkeiten die er hier in Hogwarts bekam, das andere Geschlecht betreffend. Daphne bot sich ihm förmlich an, dessen war er sicher, doch noch war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sein erstes Mal mit einer mehr oder weniger aufdringlichen Person die er maximal mochte haben wollte.

Gerade für jemanden, der körperlich so angeschlagen wurde wie Julian, musste er der Frau vertrauen. Das sah er bei Daphne nicht.

Auf der anderen Seite war eine Beziehung während dem Krieg auch keine Toplösung. Er war sich zwar sicher, das Gefühle, romantischer Art und Weise, in manchen Situationen helfen konnten, aber in sehr vielen sorgen sie nur, für einen Verlust des Fokus. Und Julian war kein Typ der seinen Fokus verlieren sollte.

Er entschied sich alles erdenkliche zu tun, eine mögliche Affäre mit Daphne vorerst zu unterbinden. Eine Beziehung war beim besten Willen mit keinem in Sicht.

Nach etwa eineinhalb Stunden, um kurz vor 5, verabschiedete sich seine Tischgemeinschaft und Julian sah sich einmal richtig in der Bar um.

Kaum eine Gruppe war noch da. Einmal erkannte er am Eingang Moody, der mit Bill, George, Fleur und Christian am Tisch saß und einen Feuerwhiskey trank. Der andere noch besetzte Tisch war der von Harrys Gruppe wobei Neville, Luna und Ronald gegangen waren. Dafür waren Fred und George da. Julians Lieblings Weasleys, wobei er gegen Bill bisher auch rein gar nichts einzuwenden hat.

Er entscheid sich dorthin zu gehen, unter anderem weil am anderen Tisch kaum mehr Platz war.

„Morgen allesamt.", sagte er und hing, mit dem Finger auf das Sofa zeigend an: „darf ich?"

Harry nickte müde, Hermine lächelte ihn an und die Zwillinge waren am Grinsen wie Honigkuchenpferde:

„Julian, das mit Umbridge, das war…", fing Fred an, als George von rechts schrie, „Genial!"

„Naja, so würde ich das jetzt nicht nennen. Es war Notwehr. Das zweite Mal, die Ausführung des Hausverbots.", sagte eine grinsende Hermine, in deren Augen man ihre Freude darüber sehen konnte.

„Jaja, es war genial.", sagte Fred der in Richtung des Mädchens abwinkte und zu Julian sagte: „Ihr seid das Beste was hier in den letzten vier Jahren passiert ist. Diese Bar, unsere Jobs, einfach alles."

„Immer ruhig mit den Pferden. Sag das Mal, wenn du dem ersten Todesser den Schädel wegbläst. Außerdem sind definitiv nicht alle dieser Meinung."

„Aber seit heute mehr…", murmelte Hermine die gerade von ihrem Butterbier trank. Julian sah sie fragend an und sie erklärte:

„Christians Runenstunde war super. Eure Umbridgeabfertigung Nummer eins ist jetzt schon legendär, auch wenn ich glaube das darüber auch Dumbledore noch sprechen will. Nummer 2 war auch gut. Deine Stunde war ebenfalls sehr interessant und sehr gut besucht. Jeder konnte sehen, das du ein guter Kerl bist. Die Lehrer sind mit gutem Beispiel voran gegangen und haben euch vertraut. Ihr habt das Vertrauen zurückgezahlt. Und zu guter Letzt, die Bar, die so wie ich das mitbekommen habe, unfassbar hohen Anklang findet."

Lächelnd nickte Julian und hoffte das Thema so wechseln zu können.

Christian setzte sich, nach dem anregenden, langen Gespräch mit Bill und seinen Freunden, zu Julian an den Tisch an dem auch noch Harry und Hermine saßen. Hermine unterhielt sich mit Harry und Julian plante mit Christian das weitere Vorgehen. Nach gar nicht allzu langer Zeit sind sowohl, Harry als auch Julian eingeschlafen.

„Dann sind wir beide wohl die letzten Überlebenden.", sagte Hermine zu Christian, als Hammad rief: „Drei."

Christian nickte und überlegte ob er wirklich mit Hermine darüber reden wollte. Er war kein offener Mensch, aber er macht sich Sorgen um seinen besten Freund.

„Hermine, wir müssen reden.", fing er an, als wolle er eine Beziehung beenden, „Was hast du mit Julian gemacht damit er dir anfängt zu vertrauen? Was hast du mit ihm vor? Ich bin nicht gut in dem reden Scheiß, aber das muss geklärt werden."

Ungläubig sah Hermine Christian an und fragte:

„Was meinst du?"

Augenrollend antwortete Christian prompt:

„Was du mit ihm gemacht hast. Was du ihm gesagt hat, damit er dir aus der Hand frisst. Mein Gott, anfangs war es nur eine doofe Vermutung. Aber es ist so. Was hast du gemacht?"

„Christian, was willst du von mir? Es ist doch was Gutes, wenn er mir vertraut."

Als Hermine wieder in die Augen von Christian schaute, sah sie etwas, was sie gar nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, Angst:

„Das soll gut sein? Mädel, du weißt nicht wer er ist. Was er ist."

Über etwas war sich Hermine sicher, Christian meinte es ernst was er sagte.

„Christian, was ist denn?", fragte sie wieder eindringlicher. Sie wusste, sie würde nie so nah an Christian rankommen, wie an Julian. Es war einfach ein Gefühl, das zwischen den beiden immer eine Distanz vorherrschen würde.

„Halt dich von ihm fern.", demonstrierte Christian. Daraufhin konnte Hermine nicht anders als eine Augenbraue heben und fragen: „Warum?"

Erbost sah Christian sie genau an und Hermine ahnte im Moment in dem er los reden würde, bereue sie das sie gefragt hatte:

„Weil jede einzelne gottverdammte Person in seinem Leben die mir oder ihm was bedeutet hat, gestorben ist. Jede einzelne Person für die wir jemals Empathie empfanden, außer Hammad, ist tot. Und ich sehe es in seinen Augen.", sagte Chrsitian.

Erst fühlte sich Hermine empört für ihren Freund, weil sie glaubte Christian würde ihm indirekt vorwerfen das er daran Schuld ist, das Menschen sterben, aber sie merkte schnell, das Christian es beiden vorwarf. Ihm und Julian.

„Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Hermine nervös. Sie hatte Angst vor der Antwort und doch wollte sie sie unbedingt wissen. Wieder einmal gewann die Neugier den stetig herrschenden Kampf um ihre Gedanken.

„Nadja… in seinen Augen.", murmelte Christian. Hermine verstand nicht. Sie wusste das Nadja eine Art Freundin für Julian gewesen sein muss. Und das sie starb, vor Julians Augen.

„Was?"

„Seine Augen…", fing Christian wieder an, „sehen so wie früher aus, manchmal."

„Das ist doch was Gutes?"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Wir sind im Krieg. Es ist keine Zeit für Gefühle. Es ist Zeit für Leiden, Folter und Tod. Wir haben bald fünf Jahre Seite an Seite gekämpft und immer ich war der, der gestrauchelt hat. Seit Julian hier ist, ist er anders. Wie früher…"

„Die Gefühle sind das, was uns von den Todessern abheben."

„Die Gefühle sind das, was uns hier her gebracht hat. Hätten wir, wie sie, keine Gnade, dann gäbe es viel weniger von den Bastarden. Aber die Seite des Lichts ist schwach. Statt uns zu wehren führen wir einen Krieg mit einer Steinschleuder, statt der Panzerfaust."

„Du kannst mir nicht einfach das Gefühl wegnehmen das ich ihn mag, mit ein paar Worten. Sein Charakter ist interessant, das ändert sich nicht.", sagte Hermine in einem egoistisch-hochnäßigen Ton, den sie sich immer aneignete wenn sie sich zu sehr in eine Ecke gedrängt fühlte.

Christian musste bei dieser Wortwahl unwillkürlich seufzen. Es war noch schlimmer als erwartet. Nicht nur Julian fing an zu fühlen, nein, seine Umgebung reagiert darauf. Früher war Julian immer in seiner Position, doch Christian war der Meinung gewesen das er falsch lag. Warum sollte er auch nicht etwas fühlen dürfen. Also fing er etwas mit der deutschen Muggelärztin an und versuchte seine Familie zu sehen.

Einen Tag später lag seine Mutter vergewaltigt vor ihm auf dem Boden, sein Vater gefoltert und tot und sogar sein kleiner Bruder… Julian hatte von Anfang an recht. Er hätte niemals Empathie empfinden dürfen. Jetzt würde Christian ihm den selben Dienst erweisen.

„Machen wir einen Deal Hermine. Du darfst Julian kennen lernen, so wie er ist, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen mache. Im Gegenzug dazu, fordere ich drei Dinge. Erstens, du rennst nicht mit jedem Dreck zu McGonnagal und Dumbledore. Wir versuchen Diskrepanzen und unterschiedliche Meinungen zwischen uns zu klären. Zweitens, du beginnst niemals selber eine romantische Beziehung mit ihm. Keinen Kuss und auch sonst nichts. Wenn er auf dich zukommt, dann ist es okay, aber du beginnst es nie. Er wird es so wie so nie verstehen und deswegen von dir fern bleiben, solange du nicht die Initiative ergreifst. Er kann nachdem er den Bastard Riddle um die Ecke gebracht hat, gerne anfangen sich zu verlieben, aber nicht jetzt. Drittens, du hinderst ihn niemals daran, so zu kämpfen wie er es für richtig hält. Julian ist ein Monster, ein Killer, im Kampf. Lass ihn das sein, denn wir werden es ganz sicher brauchen."

Hermine ratterten die Worte Christians durch den Kopf. Der erste Punkt war einfach, denn es hätte sich je besser sie sich verstanden so wie so angebahnt, das sie zusammen und nicht gegeneinander arbeiten. Der zweite Punkt war mehr als nur ein wenig irritierend. Vor 5 Minuten hätte sie sicherlich gesagt das romantische Gefühle gegenüber ihm niemals entstehen konnten, doch genau in dem Moment wo sie das dachte, merkte sie einen merkwürdigen seelischen Schmerz. Es tat ihr weh, zu hören das sie niemals einer möglichen Anziehung Julians nachgehen darf. Nicht das sie erwartete das diese Anziehung auftauchte, aber die Freiheit genommen zu bekommen, fühlte sich falsch an. Der dritte Punkt war der schwerste, denn es ging hier um eine Verletzung der Aufgabe die sie bekam, aber schwerer noch, es ging gegen ihre Moralvorstellungen. War es ihr das alles Wert?

Nach einigen wenigen Minuten kannte sie ihre Entscheidung:

„Deal.", sagte sie und reichte ihm die Hand. Sie wusste nicht warum sie das tat, aber sie hielt es für absolut richtig.

Ein wenig schmunzelnd schlug Christian wortlos ein.

 _Das lief besser als erwartet…_

„Ich glaube es ist Zeit schlafen zu gehen.", sagte Hermine die sich nach hinten rutschen ließ und gegen die Wand lehnte. Ebenso wie Julian und Harry würde sie auch nicht mehr zurück gehen.

Christian nickte, zauberte seinen Animagusverwandlungsvorbereitungszauber, erinnerte sich an Julian (der seinen vergessen hatte) und zauberte mit dessen Zauberstab ebenfalls den Zauber. Beide Zauberstäbe wurden dann auf dem Tisch ausgerichtet und Hammad gesagt, er solle sie auf keinen Fall verrücken.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten die Schlafenden nacheinander, innerhalb eines kurzen Zeitraums auf. Harry und Hermine verschwanden, sobald beide wach waren, in den Gryffindor Turm. Julian und Christian machten gemeinsam eine Tour durch die Räume und besprachen die zukünftigen Umbauten.

Am heutigen Tag würde Christian mit Fred und George die Werkstatteinrichtung abschließen und sich dann weiter um den Trainingsraum kümmern.

Julian befand sich recht schnell nach dem Mittagessen auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Auf dem Schulgelände war aufgrund des eher zweifelhaften Wetters wenig los. Als er in Sichtweite des Feldes war, bemerkte er das dort rote Zauberer auf Besen trainierten. Anscheinend hatte Flitwick das Feld nach dem Training der Gryffindors gebucht, weswegen sich Julian noch dort auf die Tribüne setzte. Nach kurzer Zeit kam auch der Professor an, der sich neben Julian auf den Stuhl fallen lies und sagte:  
„Wir warten noch etwas. Harry hat mich gefragt ob er überziehen kann."

Julian nickte lächelnd und sah sich wieder um. Auf einer anderen Tribüne sah er einige Schüler sitzen. Deren Roben waren zumeist rot und Julian entdeckte bekanntes buschiges hellbraunes Haar. Kurz überlegte er, noch vorbei zu gehen, entscheid sich aber dagegen.

 _Dafür hab ich jetzt nicht die Nerven_

Sie saß auf der Tribüne und sah sich das Training von Harrys Team an. Ihr bester Freund bat sie darum, Beobachtungen, jenseits seiner eigenen, zu machen. Es war schon schwer genug, diese Bitte anzunehmen, obwohl sie keine Lust darauf hatte. Zu ihrem Leidwesen war das aber noch nicht alles. Ginny Weasley und ihre „Girl Group", wie sie oft genannt wurde, musste sich natürlich auf die gleiche Tribüne setzen. Das ständige Gerede über die optischen und körperlichen Vorzüge mancher Jungs, war einfach nicht ertragbar. Wie Hermine doch ihre Neugier hasste. Sie konnte einfach nicht nicht zuhören.

Als dann aber Julian, neben Professor Flitwick auf der Tribüne entdeckt wurde, wurde es noch unangenehmer für sie. Ähnlich wie wenn über Harrys optische Vorzüge diskutiert wurde, waren die Kommentare der Mädchen mehr als schrecklich anzuhören. Dabei wusste sie noch nicht einmal richtig warum. Klar hatte sie sich mittlerweile eingestanden, das sie den Deutschen komischerweise nicht hasste, dafür hatte er zu viele gute Eigenschaften wie Loyalität, aber die Natur ihrer Antipathie für die Kommentare der Mädchen war ihr nicht richtig klar. Normalerweise kannte sie dieses unangenehme Gefühl nur bei Harry, weil er ihr bester Freund war. Selbst bei Ron nicht.

 _Okay, über den wird aber auch nie geredet. Außer es geht um seine Essgewohnheiten…_

„Und seine Augen erst. Ja, wenn die keinen kranken Schweine wären, würde ich ihn neben mich ins Bett lassen.", sagte Ginny, die ab und zu rüber zu Julian schaute.

Hermine musste mit den Augen rollen. Natürlich musste die Tochter von Molly Weasley beleidigend werden. Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter. Witzig daran fand Hermine aber vor allem, wie heuchlerisch die Weasley-Frauen doch sein konnten. Sicherlich währen sie die ersten die töten würden, wenn ihre geheiligte Familie bedroht werden würde.

„Naja, wenn er genau so wild im Bett wie im Leben ist, dann bekommt er den Platz neben mir.", sagte Romilda Vayne, die Hermine als das Flittchen identifiziert. Wie immer, machte sie ihrem eher zweifelhaften Ruf alle Ehre.

„Romilda… Sei keine Schlampe.", rief Lisa Turpin, die Diva, wie Hermine sie nannte. Die Ravenclaw Studentin soll angeblich eine On-Off-Beziehung mit Charlie Weasley haben, der hier in Hogwarts als ein Frauenschwarm gilt. Wenn Hermine gefragt würde, hat Lisa einen Freund wie Charlie nicht verdient. Das mag vielleicht aber auch aus gekränktem Ehrgefühl stammen, denn vor einigen Jahren war Charlie ihr eigener Schwarm.

 _Ja Hermine Granger kann auch einen Schwarm haben… und es ist kein Buch!_

„Schaut mal, die beiden gehen Richtung Feld und das Training ist vorbei. Granger, was machen die?", fragte Cho Chang, das Mauerblümchen. Es war ungewöhnlich das sie sich traute als erste auszusprechen. Hermines Kosenamen hatte si ja schließlich nicht umsonst. Vielleicht musste dieser wieder etwas überdacht werden.

Augenrollend antwortete sie:

„Weiß ich nicht. Woher auch?"

„Komm schon Streberlein, jeder weiß das du ihr Aufpasserlein bist. Was machen die?", fragte Lisa.

„Nenn sie nicht so, oder du kannst gehen.", fauchte Ginny beschützend mit verschränkten Armen. Hoffentlich würden sie jetzt nicht noch wegen Hermine streiten. Dann müsste sie sich nämlich den ganzen Tag bei Ginny für ihre Heldentat bedanken.

„Geh mal nicht so an die Decke, nur weil du mal 3 Trainigseinheiten nicht mitmachen kannst. Also Hermine? Wir sehen es ja so wie so bald…"

„Duellieren…", murmelte Hermine was ihr mehrere fragende Blicke entgegenbracht, bis Romilda mit Enthusiasmus fragte:  
„Was?"

„Duellieren."

„Das wird ja immer besser. Erst das Quidditch Training mit Potter bestaunen und jetzt ein brutales Duell mit Julian. Das ist mein neuer Lieblingstag.", redete Romilda vor sich hin.

 _Warum konnten sie nicht einfach gehen?_

„Bist du bereit Julian? Es ist nichts schlimmes dabei, jetzt schnell zu verlieren. Ich möchte dir helfen, ein besserer Duellant zu werden.", sagte ein wirklich aufrichtig wirkender Flitwick. Wenn der junge Deutsche nicht ahnen würde, das er gleich von einem gefühlt Reissack-großen halb Goblin umgepustete wird, dann hätte er das gesagte durchaus ausgelacht.

„Wissen Sie Professor, das ist nicht meine Art. Ich kämpfe hier vor Zuschauern, da kann ich Sie doch nicht den erwarteten Sieg innerhalb weniger Sekunden nehmen lassen. Sehen Sie, sogar unser Direktor möchte sich das Spektakel das ich verspreche nicht entgehen lassen."

Nach einem kurzen Blick Julians Hand entlang, bemerkte Filius Dumbledore auf der Tribüne mit McGonnagal und Slughorn.

„Dann fangen wir an.", sagte der Professor und ging auf Julian zu, der nun ebenfalls auf seinen Kontrahenten zuging. Synchron drehten sich beide, als sie nur noch einen Meter auseinander standen um und machten sieben Schritte die andere Richtung, wo sie sich dann final verbeugten und umdrehten.

„Los.", sagte Flitwick, der selbst direkt einen Schild beschwor. Anders als er erwartet hatte, kam aber kein Angriff von Julian, der ganz ruhi, zu stehen schien.

Nach dem der Schild Flitwicks verblasste, war es ganz ruhig auf dem Feld. Auch die Mädchen auf der Tribüne gaben keinen Mucks von sich. Hermine sah Dumbledore lächeln. Der alte Zauberer schien Vorfreude auf den Kampf zu haben.

Langsam schlich sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht von Julian ein, der den Kopf leicht kippte und so Flitwick provozieren wollte. Dieser lächelte zurück und nickte.

Plötzlich flackerten dutzende Zauber aus dem Stab des Professor und preschten auf den Jungen ein. Die ersten wenigen konnte Julian ausweichen, doch nach einem üblen Rauchzauber war für Hermine nichts mehr zu sehen, außer die regenbogenen Farben, in der die Zauber durch den hell-weißen Rauch zuckten.

Nach etwa 20 Sekunden Dauerfeuer, hörte Flitwick auf und wischte den Rauch mit dem Zauberstab weg.

Hermine hatte sich etwas mehr von Julian erwartet, als keinen einzigen eigenen Zauber zu feuern. Als der weiße Rauch abzog, erkannte sie dann, das Julian entgegen ihrer Meinung noch stand. Tatsächlich war er sogar am Lächeln. Erst schien Flitwicks Gesicht wie aus Eis, was für den kleinen Duellchampion ein Novum war, doch dann gingen die Mundwinkel nach oben.

Direkt flogen wieder Zauber, die Julian alle grazil abwehrte, was Flitwick immer schneller zaubern lies. Dieses Mal wechselte Julian seine Verteidigung zwischen Ausweichen und Blocken.

Als nach einigen Sekunden wieder Pause war, fragte Flitwick:

„Willst du auch mal angreifen, oder aller Hand mit der Verteidigung zu tun?"

Lächelnd antwortete Julian:

„Ich bin mich noch am warmmachen Professor."

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden so schnell Zauber zaubern gesehen. Wie kann der denn da noch stehen?", fragte Lisa Turpin von der Tribüne.

„Er ist sicher nur gerannt und hatte mehr Glück als er verdient hat.", antwortete Ginny.

„Ginny, du weißt schon, dass dein angebeteter Harry mit den beiden Jungen aus Deutschland befreundet ist?", kam es von Katie Bell.

Irritiert blickte die Rothaarige vom Feld weg und fragte verwundert:

„Ehrlich, Harry und die Beiden. Wirklich?"

Ein höhrbares Seufzen hinter der Mädchengruppe, lies einige sich umdrehen, unter anderen auch Ginny.

Hermine hielt ihren Kopf mit ihren Armen gestützt und versuchte dem Duell angestrengt zu folgen.

„Hermine, was ist?", fauchte ihre rothaarige Freundin und Schwester des besten Freundes sie an.

„Erstens, ja sie sind Freunde. Sogar gute. Zweitens, möchte ich einfach nur dieses vermaledeite Duell sehen, um zu sehen wie dieser Idiot für den ich verantwortlich sein darf, auf seine arrogante Fresse fliegt.", fauchte Hermine, wahrscheinlich noch giftiger, als Ginny zuvor, zurück.

Kurz schien Ginny noch saurer zu werden, doch einigen unendlich langen Momenten, normalisierte sich ihre Mimik wieder und sie fragte an Hermine gerichtet:

„Was hat er gemacht, das du so drauf bist?"

Luft entlassend und etwas Emotionen abbauend antwortete Hermine:

„Nichts. Und jetzt lass mich das Duell sehen."

„Professor, ich denke es wird Zeit.", sagte Julian.

„Ich denke auch, Julian."

Von der einen auf die andere Sekunden flogen Flüche aus beiden Zauberstäben, Schritte nach links und rechts wurden gemacht, aber auch viele Schilde beschwört. Tendenziell sah man eher Julian in der Offensive der Flitwick mit guten Finten zum blocken zwingt.

Julians Plan war durch einige Zauberketten, es für Flitwick unmöglich zu machen auszuweichen um ihn dann harte Flüche blocken zu lassen, die in der Lage waren das Schild zu brechen.

Anders als bei anderen Gegnern, stand der Schild noch ohne sichtbaren Schaden. Darüber so verwundert, kassierte Julian einige schmerzhafte Flüche, die er zwar noch blocken konnte, aber mit aller größter Hektik und Kraft. Einen Knochenbrecher auf sein Bein musste Julian passieren lassen, um einen Schnittfluch zu verhindern. Unter starken Schmerzen, taumelte Julian nach hinten. Währenddessen blockte er noch zwei weitere Zauber, sandte einen gegen seinen Gegner und wurde wieder hart in der Hüfte getroffen. Erneut drückte der Einschlagsdruck des Fluches Julians gesamten Körper nach hinten, doch durch den gebrochenen Schienbeinknochen, taumelte Julian nicht, er stürzte.

Auf dem Rücken angekommen, verlor Julian nach einem Entwaffnungszauber Flitwicks den Zauberstab und lag nun verletzt, blutend auf dem Boden.

Erschrocken sah Hermine wie Julian auf den Boden ging. Nicht das sie erwartet hatte, das der junge Deutsche gewinnen würde. Die Art der Flüche waren ihr Grund zur Ungläubigkeit. Julian hatte ein gebrochenes Schienbein und eine 12 Zentimeter lange Wunde an der Hüfte.

„Filius, darf ich zu ihm?", hörte Hermine eine hysterische Poppy Pomfrey rufen.

Der Zauberkunstprofessor nickte eifrig.

„Er hat dich ganz schön ins Schwitzen gebracht, Filius…", sagte Dumbledore von der Tribüne.

„Poppy, ist er ohnmächtig?", fragte wieder der Zauberkunstprofessor, der sich nach Dumbledores Kommentar zur Heilerin umgekehrt hatte. Als diese dann nickte, schaute er zurück zum Schulsprecher und seiner Vertreterin:

„Hast du das gesehen Albus? Er ist neunzehn. Sein Instinkt, seine Reflexe, seine Kraft sind so groß, wie ich sie noch nie bei einem unter dreißig jährigen gesehen habe. Einfach nur phänomenal. Ich gebe ihm noch wenige Monate, dann besiegt er mich. Sicher dass er nicht eine angemessenere Ausbildung erhalten hat, als er zugeben mag? Oder das seine Eltern mächtige Zauberer waren?", quiekte Flitwick enthusiastisch.

Professor McGonnagal neben Dumbledore, schien gespannt mit zu hören, als Dumbledore nachdenklich antwortete:

„In der Tat ist der junge Mann mehr als nur talentiert. Er hat keine andere Ausbildung genossen und seine Eltern mögen mächtig gewesen sein, doch wir werden es vielleicht niemals herausfinden.

Filius bitte trainiere weiterhin mit ihm. Auch Alastor wird dies tun. Ich möchte ihn und seine Mitstreiter so gefahrlos wie nur möglich in den Kampf mit den Externen schicken. So wie ich diese jungen Leute kennen lernen durfte, brauchen sie bald ihren Kampf, oder sie werden ihn sich suchen. Da ist es doch besser, ihnen den Kampf zu geben, den wir wollen das sie kämpfen."

Als Hermine bei der Heilerin ankam und auf Julian herabblickte der mit halb-offenen Augen vor ihr lag, vergas sie was die Lehrer besprachen fast schon wieder.

Ihr deutscher Schützling wurde von einer gestresst wirkenden Pomfrey behandelt.

„Julian, eine Woche, ich sagte du sollst mich eine Woche in Ruhe lassen. Nicht einen Tag!", murmelte sie den ersten Teil, wobei sie den Zweiten schrie.

„Hallo Mine, hab doch verloren…", murmelte Julian etwas verträumt in das Gesicht seiner Aufpasserin, die immer noch über ihm gebeugt stand.

Seufzend nickte Hermine und sagte:

„Aber gut gekämpft. Hoffentlich tut es nicht allzu schlimm weh."

„Natürlich tut es ihm weh, Ms. Granger. Sehen sie sich das doch mal an.", antwortete eine immer noch genervte und angestrengte Krankenschwester, die gerade an der Wunde an Julians Hüfte dokterte. Hermine dachte das die Wunde gar nicht so schlimm aussah und blutete wie man von einem 12 Zentimeter Riss an der Hüfte erwartete.

 _Glück im Unglück_

„Nö, ist schon okay. Hier in der Sonne zu liegen, mit einem kleinen ziepen in Hüfte und Bein, da merkt man doch erst das man noch am Leben ist…", murmelte der Junge am Boden.

Als er die fragenden Blicke von den beiden Frauen sah, fing er an zu lachen und sagte:

„Natürlich tut es weh, verdammt. Aber die Schmerzen zeigen mir, das ich besser kein Duell mehr verliere. Ist übrigens gar nicht mal so schlecht, der kleine Mann. Ganz schönes Kraftpaket."

Nach diesen Worten, konnte Hermine nicht anders als lachen.

 **Autor Notiz:**

Vorneweg, eine kleine Anmerkung. Ich verwende in der Fanfiction Musik, die nicht in diese Zeit gehört. Logischerweise performten RAF und KK den Song Hero nicht 1999 (sind wir gerade in der FF). Das wird auch zukünftig der Fall sein.

Des Weiteren ist es bald soweit. Die Action nimmt wieder zu. Damit endet auch die Zeit in der ich quasi nur die drei Anfangshauptcharaktere Hermine, Julian und Christian genauer zeichne. Ich hoffe deren Charakterbilder sind nun soweit ausgereift das ihr sie versteht (zumindest teilweise gerne Feedback hierzu)

Wir tauchen nun tiefer in die Materie des Krieges ein. In den kommenden Kapitel wird wohl auch das Rating wechseln, da zum Krieg auch eher unschönere Sachen gehören.

Ja, ich weiß, ich habe schon Menschen das Gesicht verbrannt, Christian vögeln lassen und mehr Beleidigungen als Namen in der Fanfiction. Keine Ahnung warum ich es bisher noch nicht geändert habe. Aber es wird noch ein paar Stufen brutaler.

Schlussendlich möchte ich euch danken, dafür das ihr dabei seid und mir Feedback gebt. Gerne hätte ich noch mehr, aber man will ja immer mehr ;)

Danke an:

Anne-Rose, DerSchreiberling, Karadramos ( ) benfoe100299, Guest (Luka) ( )

Meldet euch doch bitte mit Feedback, würde mich mehr als nur ein wenig freuen.

Vielen Dank,

Reesaldo123


	24. Kapitel 24 - Feindkontakt

Feindkontakt

Am Samstagabend war in Hammads Bar nicht weniger Betrieb als am Eröffnungstag zuvor. Dieses Mal nahm sich Hammad etwas mehr Zeit für seine Kunden, was dazu führte das Julian und Christian noch mehr als tags zuvor zu tun hatten. Viele neue Kunden waren da, aber auch einige der Kunden von Tags zuvor, wie zum Beispiel die Slytherin Gruppe um Zabini und Greengrass oder die Gruppe um die zwei ältesten Weasleys, mit denen sich Hammad lange unterhielt.

Gerade die Gruppen die am Tag zuvor schon kamen, konzentrierten sich vor allem auf das Rauchen, weniger auf das Trinken.

Am späten Abend, eher Nacht, setzten sich alle verbleibenden Gruppen zu einer großen zusammen und entspannten bis in die frühen Morgenstunden.

Um etwa 8 Uhr, nachdem Christian und Julian unwillig 1 Stunde geschlafen haben, damit sie den Animaguszauber wirken konnten, weckte sie Hermine.

„Die Weasley Zwillinge wollen dich sprechen Christian. Julian, ich würde dich gerne wegen morgen sprechen. Ich bin mir noch unschlüssig über das Training."

Etwas verschlafen schaute Christian zu Julian und sagte:  
„Aller spätestens heut Abend wieder hier?"

„Passt.", antwortete Julian, der Christian auf die Schulter schlug und Hermine folgte.

„Wo geht's hin?", fragte er, nachdem sie im Treppenhaus angelangt waren.

„Zu Madam Pomfrey, die will sich deine Wunden ansehen.", antwortete das Mädchen ohne Julian einen Blick zuzuwerfen.  
„Warum hat sie das mir nicht gesagt?", fragte dieser wieder erstaunt, wobei sich in seinem Kopf der Vergiftungsverdacht erhärtete.

„Du warst durch das Schmerzmittel zu benebelt. Deswegen sagte ich ihr, sie solle es mir sagen und ich kümmere mich darum das du erscheinst. Darüber war sie aber auch sehr dankbar, weil du zwar laut ihr, ein sehr netter aber paranoider Mensch bist."

„Na aber hör mal. Ich bin hier her gekommen und ins Gefängnis neben Crouch gewandert obwohl ich nichts gemacht habe. Danach bekam ich den Crutiatus Fluch angedroht. Findest du nicht, ich darf paranoid sein?"

„Ich hab dir schon so oft gesagt das es mir Leid tut… das war im A-affekt und die bl-blö-ö-deste Entscheidung die ich je…", fing sie an als Hermine die Hand Julians an ihrem Arm spürte, der dann sagte:  
„Schon, okay. Hab's verstanden."

„So Julian, den, den und den Trank. Dann kannst du gehen.", sagte die etwas übereifrige Krankenschwester.

„Danke, Ms. Pomfrey. Bis zum nächsten Mal.", antwortete er grinsend.

Seine Heilen-Professorin schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich um, wobei man ein kleines Zucken im Gesicht, hoffentlich ein Lächeln, erblicken konnte.

Zusammen mit Hermine ging Julian raus aus dem Flügel als er fragte:

„Du wolltest doch noch was bereden?"

Erschrocken schaute die junge Frau auf und sah etwas beschämt aus:

„Ähhh, ja, genau. Wollen wir ein Stück draußen gehen?"

„Okay, alles klar."

Draußen angelangt, begann Hermine die Konversation:

„Ich wollte eigentlich einfach nur mehr über das Training wissen…"

„Überraschungen magst du genau so wenig wie schwarze Magie, kann das sein?", antwortete Julian lächelnd.

„Mag ich denn keine schwarze Magie?", fragte Hermine vor allem sich selber, wobei auch Julian es mitbekam.

„Ich würde tippen, du verachtest schwarze Magie. Zumindest denkst du das. Aber eigentlich hasst du wie jeder Mensch nur, was mit der schwarzen Magie gemacht wird.", antwortete Julian, auf die Frage die sie eigentlich sich selbst stellen wollte.

„Kannst du mir das genauer erklären?", hakte sie erneut nach.

„Du hasst nicht die Magie an sich. Warum auch? Du hasst den Zweck den sie erfüllt. Magie ist eine Kraft, ein Mysterium das uns alle umgibt. Sie ist nicht schwarz, weiß, rosa, gelb oder blau. Sie ist einfach nur die Magie. Um sie leichter in unser menschliches Denken zu integrieren, haben wir Schubladen geschaffen. Schwarz und weiß, Gut und Böse. Das ist wie mit vielen Dingen. Lesbisch, Schwul oder Hetero. Reinblut, Halbblut oder Schlammblut. Dunkelheit und Licht, Tag und Nacht, Ebbe und Flut. Ich und Christian glauben nicht an schwarze oder helle Magie, wir glauben daran das der Grund einen Zauber zu wirken einzig und allein über die Natur des Zaubers entscheidet. Der Zauberer macht den Zauber. Ein _Avada_ _Kedavra_ tötet schmerzfrei und schnell, ist aber der dunkelste Fluch überhaupt, wohingegen ein einfacher Schnittzauber zu ganz anderen Dingen fähig ist. Trotzdem ist der nicht schwarz. Der _Imperio_ ist schwarz, aber andere Techniken um Menschen zu lesen und manipulieren sind nicht schwarz. Warum?"

„Vielleicht weil schwarze Magie Hass erfordert um sie zu benutzen?", antwortete Hermine. Julian musste unweigerlich lächeln. Wenn Hermine gleich merken wird, wie groß ihre Unwissenheit eigentlich ist, wäre sie erstaunt.

„Wenn ich dir jetzt sagen würde, das alles was du bisher über Magie gelernt hast, also wie sie funktioniert, absoluter Bullshit ist, wärst du dann erstaunt?", fragte Julian erheitert nach.

„Jetzt sag schon.."

„Zaubersprüche und Zauberstabbewegungen, sind reine Erfindungen der Zauberer. Magie funktioniert nicht, in dem ich ein paar Wörter sage und dann etwas passiert.", startete Julian, wobei er hier eine kurze Pause einlegte und Hermine ihm mit dem Kopf zum fortfahren animierte, „Es geht um Wille. Ich kann auf jede deiner blöden Formeln und Bewegungen pfeifen. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen das weder ich, noch Flitwick ein einziges Mal, auch nur einen Zauber mit einer Bewegung gezaubert haben. Es geht nur um den Willen. Zaubersprüche sind nichts weiter, als eine Hilfestellung für Neulinge, damit sie etwas haben, an dem man sich festhalten kann. Auch beim Non-verbalen Zauber brauch ich mir nicht die Formel im Kopf zu denken, sondern einfach nur das, was passieren soll. _Expilliarmus_ ist Latein, und einfach eine Übersetzung von entwaffnen. Den selben Zauber könnte ich auch auf Chinesisch wirken. Zaubersprüche, Bewegungen sind alles nur Dinge die es uns leichter machen, die Magie zu leiten, weil wir einen Punkt haben, an dem wir angreifen können. Wie ein Zauberstab. Du wirst lernen, wie ein starken Duellant mit deinem Zauberstab umzugehen, als sei er ein Teil deines Geistes. Er wird kein externes Utensil sein, mit dem man rumfuchtelt, sondern er ist einer Verlängerung von dir. Vielleicht sogar, wie man Magie ohne Stab fokussiert.

Du wirst aber auch lernen wie man Magie fühlt, sie aufnimmt und verarbeitet. Du wirst tiefer in die Okklumentik einsteigen als fast jeder, dein Verstand wird für nahezu jeden Menschen völlig abgeriegelt sein. Und du wirst lernen auszuschalten, zu verletzen und final, zu töten. Hier geht es nicht um schwarz weiß, oder pink-weiß gestreift, hier geht es um Leben und Tot. Wenn dein Gegner tot ist, macht er dir nichts mehr. Er zögert nicht dich zu töten, du zögerst nicht ihn zu töten. Ich glaube fest daran, das töten, wenn es einen Sinn verfolgt, nicht falsch ist. Wir werden sie nicht alle umkehren können und wir werden untergehen wenn wir sie nicht ausschalten. Wir müssen diesen steinigen Weg gehen und hoffen, dass die Macht da oben, wenn es eine gibt, das Ganze versteht. Wenn wir ihn nicht gehen, werden unsere Kinder, falls wir welche bekommen werden, entweder in der Sklaverei aufwachsen, oder noch bevor sie erwachsen sind, sterben."

„Woa, das war viel. Du willst mir also sagen, das Magie nichts weiter als fokussierter Wille ist?"

„Ja, genau. Wir Magier, bauen auch hier wieder Schubladen, die Zaubersprüche, um gewisse Dinge zu standardisieren. Wenn du, einen Blumenkranz erzaubern willst, der eine Herzform hat, wie würdest du das machen?", fragte Julian, der extra ein Beispiel aus der Verwandlung genommen hat.

„Ich würde ihn mir vorstellen und zaubern."

„Ohne das du einen Zauberspruch dafür hast?"

„Oh, ja, ich verstehe…", antwortete Hermine verwundert.

„Transfiguration ist hier immer ein gutes Beispiel, da es ein so individuelles und vielseitiges Thema ist, das es unmöglich ist, für alles einen Zauber zu haben. Stattdessen ist hier die Fantasie, also die Vorstellung und das fokussieren der Magie gefragt."

Daraufhin gingen sie noch einige hundert Meter weiter, über die Wiesen vor dem Schloss. Teilweise kamen sie recht nah an den Schutzwall.

„Ich habe jetzt verstanden wie du mich theoretisch trainieren willst und ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch viele andere Dinge über euch beide und die Magie gelernt, über die ich mehr als froh bin, das ich sie lernen durfte.", fing Hermine an, „Aber wie genau trainieren wir. Was brauch ich dafür?"

„Sagte ich doch schon. Anfangs trainieren wir morgens eineinhalb Stunden die Physis, dann eine Stunde Zaubern. Abends dann noch Okklumentik. Die letzte Trainingssession ist nachts bei Hammad in der Bar."

„Abends in der Bar?"

„Mine, wenn du dir den ganzen Tag den Arsch aufreißt um besser zu werden, dann schaltest du dort mit uns ab."

„Okay, aber ich denke du hast eben die Frage nicht richtig verstanden. Du hast die Frage generell noch nicht verstanden. Ich wollte wissen… nun ja… was ich anziehen soll?"

Julian lächelte, aber schlug sich selbst mit der flachen Hand leicht auf die Stirn. Das hätte er doch merken müssen.

„Sorry, hab das etwas verpeilt. Hermine ich weiß das du eine Frau bist und ihr nicht so gerne direkt seid, aber du musst dich vor gar nichts gegenüber mir schämen. Ich bin nicht wirklich im Kontakt mit Mädchen, beziehungsweise Frauen ab vierzehn aufgewachsen, kannte auch kaum welche. Ich bin nicht so in dem Gesellschaftsding drin. Wenn du wissen willst, was du anziehen sollst, dann frag doch bitte genau das. Um deine Frage zu beantworten. Morgens Sportklamotten, abends worauf du Lust hast. Sontags am besten extra ausgewählte Klamotten, die du auch bei Einsätzen anziehen wirst, da wir hier originalgetreu trainieren."

Nickend bestätigte Hermine was Julian gesagt hatte.

Nach etwa zweieinhalb Runden um das Schloss herum, waren sie rund um den verbotenen Wald, am Bereich der noch innerhalb der Schutzschilde um Hogwarts lag.

„Lass uns doch mal die Zentauren besuchen.", sagte eine freudige Hermine, die scheinbar ihre eigene Stunde ganz vergessen hatte.

 _Zentauren mögen keinen Kontakt mit Menschen…_

Julian hatte die Vermutung das ihr Elfenfaible genau das gleiche war. Die Elfen wollten gar nicht befreit werden, doch Hermine überhört ihren Wunsch des Öfteren. Genau so, wie die Zentauren keinen Kontakt mit den Menschen wollten, aber Hermine es irgendwo überhört hatte.

„Scheinen keine Zentauren da zu sein…", murmelte Hermine etwas enttäuscht. Gerade als sie sich umsehen wollte, griff Julian nach ihrem Arm und sagte:  
„Komm wir gehen wieder. Das Essen ist bald fertig."

Hermine folgte ihm und wunderte sich darüber, ob sie vier Stunden unterwegs waren oder es früher essen gab.

Nach einigen dutzend Metern, fragte Julian leise:

„Hermine wie funktioniert der Wall um Hogwarts herum. Also die Sicherheitszauber?"

„Sobald jemand heraus geht, wird ein lauter Alarm ausgelöst und der Punkt des Eintritts sichtbar. Wenn man herein geht ebenso, nur mit einigen zusätzlichen Unannehmlichkeiten. An bestimmten Stellen zu manchen Zeiten passiert nichts. Wenn größere Mengen durch die größeren Schildzauber durchgelaufen sind, werden Menschen die hereingehen einfach sterben. Das bedeutet wenn eine Armee im Anmarsch ist, ist ein Eintreten tödlich. Einzelne werden nur markiert. Warum willst du das überhaupt wissen?", fragte sie nach ihrer Erklärung.

Hastig zerrte sie Julian hinter einen Schuppen auf dem Gelände und sagte zu ihr:

„Du gehst jetzt zu Dumbles und sagst ihm er soll mit einer Delegation Zauberer an den Verbotenen Wald kommen. Etwa dreißig Meter von den Schutzzaubern wegbleiben und warten. Mach das schnell. Ich informiere Moody und Christian. Geh langsam hoch und tu so, als wenn du ganz normal zum Schloss gehen würdest. Jetzt geh."

Verdutzt sah Hermine ihn an und wollte gerade etwas aussetzen, als er wieder sehr dominant klar machte:  
„Geh."

Hermine begann recht zügig, aber noch einigermaßen unauffällig Richtung schloss zu stapfen, als sie die Silhouette von Julians Gebhard zwei Mal an sich vorbei sausen sah. Komischerweise war das Licht aber nicht so hell wie normalerweise sondern fast nicht sichtbar.

 _Vielleicht extra von Julian, damit er von weitem nicht gesehen wird. Magie wird durch Wille, nicht durch Formeln beschworen…_

Desillusioniert, mit zwei Zauberstäben in den Händen ging Julian auf den Wald zu. Er hoffte inständig die zwei Gestalten, Todesser vermutlich, wieder zu sehen. Er war noch etwa fünf Meter von der leicht sichtbaren Barriere weg, als er sie wieder erblickte, weiter weg als zuvor. Er ahnte, wenn er die Barriere durchschreiten würde, würde er nicht nur kurz durch eben diese markiert, sondern möglicherweise sichtbar.

Langsam analysierte er immer noch unsichtbar, die zwei Gestalten. Sie waren dunkel gekleidet, hatten dunkle Haare und einer hatte einen Bart. Vermutlich waren das keine großen Namen unter den Todessern Voldemorts, doch ein Versuch war es wert. Mit einem Griff in seine funktionale Jacke die er mal in Deutschland einem Todesser abgenommen hatte, nahm er eine der Spritzen heraus und haute sie sich mit voller Wucht in den Bauch. Zügig spritzte er sich den ganzen Inhalt des hellblauen Liquids in die Venen.

Sekunden später ging es los. Seine Sichtweite und auch die Qualität seiner Sicht verbesserte sich. Er merkte wie jeder Muskel seines Körpers eine Art Ballast verlor und wieder voll einsatzfähig wurde. Sein Verstand verschärfte sich, auf das eine Ziel. Die beiden Todesser gefangen zu nehmen und nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen. Er fühlte sich frei, aber er wusste das dieses Doping mit negativen Eigenschaft einher kommt. Er war sehr schnell zu reizen, zu provozieren und er war rücksichtslos. Rücksichtsloser als so wie so schon. Töten fühlte sich in dieser Form so selbstverständlich wie schlafen an.

Hermine kam in die große Halle hereingestürmt, als sie gerade Moody sah, der Julians Patronus anzeigte, er solle ihm folgen. Sicher, das Moody wissen würde, fragte sie Hesita Jones außer Atem:

„Dumledore… wo?"

„Hallo Hermine. Ähhh, in seinem Büro mit den Externen. Sie sind eben zurück gekommen."

„Danke!", schrie sie schon wieder im Laufen. Dieses Training mit Julian würde ihr gut tun.

Oben angekommen, vor dem Wasserspeier spuckte sie das Passwort halb aus und lief in das Büro.

Fragende Gesichter alter Bekannter sahen sie an:

„Julian…. Schutzwall…", stammelte sie um Luft ringend hervor, als ein lautes BUMM Geräusch das Schloss vibrieren ließ. Einige Schreie waren zuhören, andere Stimmen die riefen:

„Ruhig, jemand ist raus, nicht rein…"

Die Externen im Raum liefen nach draußen und Hermine wurde von Ms McGonnagal begleitet.

Julian dankte sich selber für den Taubheitszauber, denn selbst mit den Füßen merkte er schon, wie laut der Knall sein musste. In einer fließenden Bewegung, verließen zwei Schockflüche, seine Zauberstäbe. Direkt darauf gefolgt, waren zwei nahezu farblose Entwaffnungszauber und zwei weitere offensichtliche Schockzauber.

Einige Millisekunden später schienen seine Gegner in etwa 35 Meter Abstand, die Zauber zu sehen. Einer der beiden wich den Zaubern großspurig aus und lief davon, wohingegen der andere versuchte zu blocken.

Augenblicklich begann der junge deutsche Rebell, dem laufenden Mann quer durch den Wald zu folgen, denn er wusste, ein kleines Tier unter den Todessern, konnte diese Schocks nicht abwehren. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er den ersten Schock das Schild zerbrechen, wohingegen Entwaffnungszauber und Schock den Mann trafen und gegen den Baum hinter sich schleuderten.

Der flüchtende Todesser hatte einige Meter Vorsprung, also wusste Julian das er was tun musste. Mit einem gut platzierten Sprengfluch, ließ er den Rumpf eines Baumes platzen sodass dieser nun am umkippen war. Mit einem schnellen Zauberstabruck zog er den Baum vor den immer noch rennenden Feind, der sich daraufhin umdrehte.

„Na aber hallo.", sagte Julian, sodass der andere ihn hörte, „Seit wann seid ihr denn Feiglinge?"

„Was willst du Kind?", fragte der Todesser abwertend.

„Dich.", antwortete er und fing während der Antwort an, erneut zu feuern. Einige Schockzauber flogen auf den Mann zu, doch dieser wehrte sie mit Bravour ab. Das Schild seines Feindes war gar nicht so schlecht…

Normalerweise würde Julian jetzt entweder den Todesfluch nutzen oder andere Zauber, die besser ein Schild brechen können. Aber diese könnten seinen Kontrahenten ernsthaft verletzen und das wollte er nicht. Der andere Amateur den er schon ausgeschaltet hatte, hatte sicherlich nicht viele Informationen.

„Du bist gut Kleiner. Hab nicht in Erinnerung das man so auf Hogwarts kämpfen lernt.", höhnte er wieder. Eigentlich war es Julians Aufgabe zu höhnen, er bombardierte seinen Gegner mit Flüchen, nicht anders herum. Es machte ihn unfassbar sauer, unter dem Einfluss der Droge.

Der Deutsche musste den großen Drang bekämpfen, diese Farce mit einem Todesfluch zu beenden. Da er keine Lust auf weitere Schilde hatte, kam ihm eine gute Idee. Zumindest war sie hoffentlich gut.

Aufrufzauber haben keinen Inkarnationsweg…

 _Accio Todesser,_ dachte sich Julian, woraufhin der Mann von den Beinen gerissen wurde. Wie er hofft blockte das Schild den Aufrufzauber nicht. Mit verblüffend schneller Geschwindigkeit raste der Mann auf ihn zu, was Julian vor das nächste Problem stellte. Wie sollte er mit einem enorm schnellen, 100 Kilogramm schweren Todesser Koloss fertig werden, der auf ihn zurast.

Also tat er, was getan werden musste. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab, Zauberstablos in sein Holster gleiten, ballte eine rechte Faust, holte aus und schlug dem Todesser der auf ihn gerast kam, mit aller Wucht ins Gesicht, während sich der Körper des Mannes weiter in seine Richtung bewegt hatt.

 _KNACKS_

Der Feind knickte unter Julians Gewalteinwirkung auf den Schädel, vor allem den Mund-Nasen-Bereich völlig ein. Die Beine des Körpers flogen noch an Julians vorbei, landeten wie aber auch der Rest des Feindes unsanft auf dem Waldboden. Blut spritzte auf Julians Kleidung und seine Hand. Einige Momente nach dem Schlag spürte aber auch er einen aufkommenden Schmerz.

Entgeistert blickte er auf seine Hand.

 _Gebrochen… Poppy, ich komme…_

Hermine und die Externen, versammelten sich so schnell wie es ging an der markierten Stelle. Wie Hermine ihnen sagte hielten sie den Abstand von dreißig Metern in etwa ein. Moody kam einige Momente später und erklärte:

„Hat nen Patronus geschickt. Sollte hier her kommen."

Christian, der etwas abseits stand, aber schon länger da war, wurde kaum beachtet, bis Tonks mit Hermine zu ihm ging.

„Christian, weißt du was hier los ist?"

„Natürlich. Julian hat Todesser beim schnüffeln gesehen und gefangen genommen. Wollte er zumindest."

„Dumbeldore, ich weiß was ist. Julian…", schrie Tonks, als sie die Aufmerksamkeit verlor, weil Julian in ihrem Sichtfeld auf der anderen Seite des Walls auftauchte.

„Hier mein Patronus.", sagte Julian und zauberte unter den extra laut betonten Wörtern _„expecto patronum"_ einen Patronuszauber.

Danach wies er auf Moody und die anderen externen.

„Tonks, dich hab ich mit Lupin und Harry das erste Mal im Theater getroffen. Hermine, du hast mich heute noch gefragt welche Kleidung du während dem Training anziehen sollst. Mad-Eye, Christian hat dich mal bekifft gefragt ob er dein Auge und dein Bein ausleihen kann. Christian, dein Lieblingszauber ist dieser hier. _Morsrideat."_ , erklärte Julian zur Identifikation. Der Zauber schoss wie als kleiner Funke aus dem Zauberstab.

„Komm rein, Julian.", sagte Dumbledore der komischerweise am Lächeln war.

Wie ihm gesagt wurde kam er herein, doch was die anderen vorher nicht sahen, Julian trug 2 Körper mithilfe eines Schwebefluchs mit herein. Dreimal donnerte es laut um Hogwarts, bis dann wieder Stille eintrat.

Nach einigen Momenten, in denen nichts gesagt wurde, donnerte es wieder ganz laut, was Julian sich die Ohren zuhalten ließ. Schmerzverzerrt kramte er nach dem Knall, der das „Dunkle Mal der Rebellion" herraufbeschwor, den Totenkopf mit Hasenohren, Joint im Mund und einem Kaninchen anstatt der Schlange. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er den auch gewirkt, weil er Lust darauf hatte, nicht nur um seine Identität dazulegen. Als er die Spritze die er suchte gefunden hatte, stöhnte er ein lautes „Arghhh" und rammte sie sich in den durch seine Hand entblößten Teil des Bauches. Nach dem das hellviolette Liquid in seinen Venen war, bemerkte er, das die anderen fragend zu den Todesser sahen.

„Würdest du uns bitte erklären was das alles hier sollte?", fragte Mad-Eye der die zwei dunklen Gestalten am Boden immer noch nicht erkennen konnte.

„Ja, recht einfach. Ich bin mit Hermine hier in der Nähe lang gegangen und hab die beiden in der Nähe der Schilde schnüffeln gesehen. Also habe ich die Chance genutzt, hab Hermine zurückgeschickt, mich desillusioniert und sie beide ausgeschaltet und mit her gebracht.", antwortete Julian.

„Warum blutet einer der beiden?", fragte Tonks etwas amüsiert.

Vielleicht dachte sie, Julian hätte ihn gefoltert.

„Kann Julian uns im kleinen Kreise sicher gleich erzählen.", begann Dumbledore, bevor er fortfuhr, „Mad-Eye, bring die beiden hier in die Kerker. Kingsley, Minerva, Remus, Filius kommt in mein Büro. Sirius, such Amelia und bring sie ebenfalls ins Büro. Tonks, such bitte Misses Greengrass und bring ihn ins Büro."

„Christian und Hermine kommen auch mit.", statuierte Julian mit verschränkten Armen.

„Selbstverständlich, die beiden hatte ich vergessen.", lächelte Dumbledore zurück.

Als sich die Gruppe aufzulösen begann, kamen Christian und Hermine auf ihn zu. Christian schlug ihm auf die Schulter und zeigte in den Himmel, wo Julian sich lächelnd ihr Symbol wieder ansehen konnte.

„Albus, ich hoffe ja wohl sehr dieses Treffen in deinem Büro ist um den jungen Mann hier herauszuwerfen.", hörte Julian eine empörte aber recht witzige männliche Stimme.

„Cornelius, ich versichere dir, der junge Julian hier, hat einen großen Dienst an uns allen getan.", antwortete Dumbledore, woraufhin Julian murmelte:

„Der Chef-Clown, ich glaube ich geh mich mal vorstellen…"

Augenblicklich hielt ihn Hermine fest.

„Dumbledore, diese Unruhestifter müssen hier heraus. Sie gefährden unser aller Lebensklima mit ihrer Anwesenheit und ihrer Art.", erklärte der ehemalige Minister für Zauberei.

„Und Madam Umbridge tut dies nicht, wenn sie mich ein Schlammblut nennt?", reif Hermine, die neben Julian stand durch die gesamte Gruppe. Lächelnde aber verwunderte Gesichter, inklusive Julians sahen die sonst so vorsichtige Hermine an.

Mit einem „Pff.." verließ sie Fudge und alles ging Dumbledores geregelten Ablauf.

Als Julian und Christian im Büro ankamen, gemeinsam mit den anderen setzte sich Julian auf einen heraufbeschwörten Stuhl, vor allen anderen. Schnell waren auch Miss Bones und Misses Greengrass, genau so hübsch wie ihre Tochter übrigens, ebenfalls angekommen.

Wie vor einer Audienz saß Julian nun mit dem Gesicht zu allen anderen.

„Julian, wir stellen jetzt fragen, du antwortest, okay?", fragte Ms. McGonnagal den Jungen.

„Natürlich.", antwortete Julian.

„Okay, also du hast die beiden besiegt, wie?", fragte sie.

„Keine Ahnung warum das wichtig ist. Ich bin durch den Wall und hab das unter Duellanten so genannte heilige Sandwich gezaubert. Der Professor, weiß sicher was das ist.", sagte Julian und zeigte auf Filius Flitwick, der lächelte, „das ist ein Schockzauber, ein Entwaffnungszauber, nahezu unsichtbar als zweites und wieder ein Schockzauber. Alles als Fluchkette gezaubert. Jeweils aus beiden Zauberstäben. Der eine der beiden, der der nicht blutet, hat versucht zu schilden. Wie Sie sich sicherlich denken können, ist der geplatzt und so wurde er getroffen. Der andere ist weg gerannt und ich hab ihn verfolgt. Nach ein paar Zaubern die er ganz gut geblockt hat, ist mir eingefallen, was ich für das nächste Duell mit Professor Flitwick benutzen wollte, wenn er sich wieder einschildet. Aufrufszauber haben keinen Inkubationsweg, als habe ich mit Accio den Todesser zu mir gezogen und meiner Faust dem heranfligenden einen ordentlichen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst."

Julian sah Flitwick dabei in die Augen, der über das ganze Gesicht lächelte und sich dann zu Dumbledore rüber beugte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Du willst mir sagen, du bist mir nichts dir nichts da Raus gelaufen und hast die zwei ohne größere Probleme gefangen genommen?", fragte die hübsche Frau, die neben Tonks saß, Daphnes Mutter.

In diesem Zuhörer Block sah Julian Christian mit den Augen rollen und sagen:

„Müssen wir uns schon wieder über das was wir alles können unterhalten?"

Lächelnd legte Dumbledore die Hand auf Christians Schulter und sagte:

„Ich denke wir unterhalten uns in den kommenden Tagen ohne die dreien über ihre Fähigkeiten, Elisa."

Die schöne Frau nickte daraufhin, ohne ihre Mine zu verändern.

„Nächste Frage: Warum hast du niemanden gerufen und es selbst in die Hand genommen?", fragte McGonnagal.

„Erstens, weil sie hätten verschwinden können. Nachdem die mich und Hermine gesehen hatten, wäre ich abgehauen. Zweitens, weil ich glaube das ich besser für den Job bin, als 5 Leute die Moody beigeschafft hätte.", antwortete er ruhig, „Hätte ich aber gewusst, das King und die anderen Externen da sind, hätte ich ihnen einen Patronus geschickt und geholfen."

Lächelnd nickte Kingsley, der gerade im Moment darüber nachdachte warum Julian glaubte das er besser für die Verfolgung war, als Moodys Schilde. Er kam zum Ergebnis das Julian wohl recht hatte.

„Okay, noch eine Frage von meiner Seite aus. Was hast du dir gespritzt?", fragte die Lehrerin wieder.

Christian musste das Gesicht verziehen und Julian war erst recht nicht glücklich darüber sein Geheimnis preis zu geben.

„Ein Enzym namens Non-Lykantrase. So haben es Christian und Jessy genannt.", ließ sie Julian im Trüben fischen.

„Was?", fragte Hermine.

Julian sah Christian fragend an, der hier übernahm.

„Okay, ich habe gemeinsam mit einer Muggelärztin die Werwolfkrankheit analysiert. Wir haben festgestellt, das in Vollmondnächten der Körper eines Werwolfes das Enzym Lykantrase, so haben wir es genannt, herstellt. Dieses Enzym löst die Verwandlung aus.", erklärte Christian.

Lupin fragte direkt:

„Was bedeutet das jetzt?"

„Im Grunde ist es wie folgt: Ich wurde von einer Werwölfin in der Verwandlung unschön aufgeschlitzt. Dadurch hab ich Spuren der Krankheit abbekommen. Ich verwandle mich nie, spüre aber einige andere Änderungen. Erhöhtes Sehvermögen, bessere Reaktionen, schneller Muskelkontraktionen und so weiter. Also haben wir bei Vollmond diese Drüse, die das Enzym produziert angezapft, haben welches rausgenommen und in Spritzen gelagert. Wenn ich dann in eine solche Situation komme, spritze ich mir das Enzym, löse meine Vollmondzeit aus. Ein Partnerenzym was wir in einem Muggellabor entwickelt haben, spritze ich mir dann als Gegenmittel."

Erstaunte Gesichter sahen Julian an.

„Heißt das ihr habt ein Gegenmittel?", fragte Lupin ungläubig, woraufhin Julian den Kopf schüttelte und Christian sagte:

„Das Mittel kann zwar Julians Symptome lindern, ist aber kein Gegenmittel. Wenn ich für dich ein Mittel machen müsste, was deine Verwandlung rückgängig macht, dann bräuchte ich Jessy und ein Muggellabor."

„Wenn wir diese Jessy finden und ein solches Labor, würdest du mir dann helfen?", fragte Lupin erneut. Fragend sah Christian Julian an, der nickte. Daraufhin antwortete Christian:

„Gerne."

Fast schon strahlend sah Christian einige Gesichter zu sich schauend. Anscheinend wollten sehr viele das man Lupin half.

„Jetzt da das schon mal geklärt ist, Julian, was denkst du sollten wir jetzt mit den Gefangenen machen?", fragte Kingsley.

„Informationen beschaffen. Foltern oder Legilimenz.", antwortete er prompt.

Nun trat Dumbledore etwas aus dem Hintergrund hervor und sagte: „Julian, wir foltern hier nicht. Wie du durch deinen Kurs sicher weißt, sind die meisten nicht geschult in den Gedankenlehren. Die einzigen die es wirklich sind, sind meines Wissens Mad-Eye, Minerva, Filius, Sirius, Kingsley, Christian, du und ich. Wobei viele davon nicht über einen hohen Startergrad hinausgehen. Mein und Mad-Eyes Okklumentik ist zwar sehr gut, aber Angriffe werden im zunehmenden Alter schwerer und instabiler."

Julian unterbrach den Mann mit:

„Alles klar, ich machs. Wann? Wo?"

Großväterlich wie immer, wie Julian das doch schon bei Herrn Heinrich hasste, legte der alte Mann eine Hand auf Julians Schulter und sagte:

„Immer mit der Ruhe, mein Junge. Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig."

„Danke Albus. So, ihr kennt mich ja schon, mein Name ist Amelia Bones. Nennt mich doch bitte Amelia, wir stehen nichts desto trotz auf der selben Seite. Ich möchte gerne eine endliche Klärung dieses Sachverhalts. Sind die beiden jetzt Externe?", erhob sich die Frau neben Ms. Greengrass.

„Da stimme ich zu.", fügte Daphnes Mutter ohne große Emotionen dazu.

„Als ihr nach einem Gespräch mit ihnen gefragt habt, hatte ich schon so etwas geahnt. Warum wollt ihr eine Änderung ihres Schulstatus?", fragte Minerva McGonnagal.

„Wir haben beide Töchter die über gutaussehende vernarbte Jungen erzählen und Augen im Kopf. Mister Rauch und Mister, wie heißen Sie noch gleich, würden sie mir eine Frage beantworten? Lernen Sie noch etwas in der Schule?", fragte Daphnes Mutter.

„Nennen Sie mich Julian, bitte. Ich hab nicht mehr als einen offiziellen aber nicht echten Nachnamen, eines großartigen Mannes den ich beim besten Willen nicht verdient habe. Nein, ich glaube wir lernen nichts mehr in der Schule.", antwortete Julian.

„Ich glaube Herr Heinrich ist mehr als Stolz auf euch Julian, dort wo er jetzt ist.", sagte Dumbledore, wieder mal großväterlich.

„Ich glaube wenn der alte Heinrich wüsste, was wir gemacht haben, dreht er sich im Grab um, kommt zurück in unsere Welt und bringt uns um…", sagte Christian, der einige ungläubige Blicke auf sich zog.

„Was ich sagen will. Wenn wir so wie so schon das Risiko eingehen, diese Jungen hier aufzunehmen, dann steckt sie dort hin wo sie etwas bewirken können. Lasst sie Externe sein, lasst sie kämpfen.", sagte Amelia, die jetzt wieder stand.

„Endlich mal jemand mit Eiern…", blökte es aus dem Eingang des Büros und Mad-Eye trat ein, „die beiden gehören da raus."

„Bin ich also richtig in der Annahme das jeder der hier anwesenden außer mir, Albus und Hermine dafür ist, das sie externe werden?", fragte McGonnagal in die Runde.

„Eigentlich bin ich auch dafür.", sagte Hermine, die direkt sehr viele ungläubige Blicke abbekam, „Was? Die gehören nicht in die Schule…"

„Na schön, ich sehe wir werden hier eindeutig überstimmt.", startete Dumbledore beschwichtigend, bevor er fortfuhr, „Können wir uns darauf einigen das die beiden erst einmal hier bleiben und mit den Externen arbeiten, bis sie in den Einsatz kommen? In wenigen Wochen unterstehen sie voll dem Befehl von Kingsley und machen was er ihnen sagt."

Julian musste Christian unweigerlich angrinsen. Das ging schneller als gedacht.

„Ich will dann auch zu den Externen. Ich trainiere mit Julian und wechsele auch vollständig wie die beiden. Ich dufte sie in der Vergangenheit kennen lernen und glaube es wäre gut, wenn ich weiter ein Auge über sie habe.", erklärte Hermine.

„Muss das sein?", fauchte Christian. Hermine antwortete mit einem sauren Blick.

„Christian, ich glaube es ist besser so. Du kannst sagen was du willst, aber du weißt das ich jemanden brauche der mir im Erinnerungsmanagement usw. hilft. Auch bei den Verhören, wäre gut. Du hasst das alles, also überleg dir ganz genau ob du sie nicht dabei haben willst, denn dann musst du das weiterhin machen.", erklärte Julian.

Da hatte sein Freund schon recht. Christian verunsicherte es aber mehr, das Julian so sehr darauf bestand. Ohne Probleme hätte er auch einfach einen anderen Externen antrainieren können. Also hatte entweder Hermine ein verstecktes Talent darin, was Julian erkannte, oder aber er wollte sie unbedingt dabei haben.

„Ich denke auch, das das eine gute Idee ist, Christian.", sagte Remus Lupin vorsichtig.

„Ja, okay, aber nur wenn auch Fred und George wechseln.", sagte Christian, möglichst protzig wirkend.

„Die Zwillinge?", schrie Tonks förmlich erheitert heraus.

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein…", sagte Kingsley verwundert.

„Oh doch, das ist es.", sagte Julian erheitert.

„Ja, das ist mein Ernst. Ich habe einige Pläne für Erfindungen die ich in der Zukunft bauen will. Die Zwillinge haben zugestimmt mir zu helfen. Sie sollen ja gar nicht aus Hogwarts raus. Aber sie brauchen die Zeit mir zu helfen. Und ehrlich gesagt, helfen sie den Internen eh nicht.", sagte Christian.

„Ich denke wenn die beiden nicht auf Einsätze sollen und nur freigestellt werden um euch zu helfen, ist das in Ordnung.", sagte Amelia, was ihr ein Lächeln der beiden Jungen einbrachte.

„Dann stehen sie unter deiner Verantwortung Christian.", sagte Kingsley.

Daraufhin nickte Christian.

„Okay, dann ist das geklärt. Ihr bleibt erstmal hier, trainiert Hermine an und sammelt alles was ihr braucht. Du sagtest uns, das ihr alle möglichen Erinnerungen braucht.", richtete Kingsely an Julian, „morgen sammeln wir alles per Legilimenz. Ihr untersteht nicht mehr Hermine, sondern seid mit ihr gleichgestellt. Solange ihr hier seid, schaut Mad-Eye nach euch. Wenn ihr dann ganz bei uns seid, steht ihr unter mir. Im Einsatz werde ich euch Remus und Sirius zuteilen. Ihr seid dann ab jetzt nicht mehr in der Schule."

„Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon ich gehe von der Schule mit einem Abschluss.", murmelte Julian, was die anderen lächeln lies, „Ich hab da noch eine kurze Frage. Kann ich die schwarzmagischen Bücher, die Professor Dumbledore aus der Bibliothek entfernt hat, bekommen?"

„Was?", entfuhr vielen der anwesenden Menschen.

„JULIAN!", schrie Hermine.

Lächelnd sah Dumbledore Julian in die Augen.

„Versuchen Sie es erst gar nicht…", murmelte Julian, doch noch hörbar.

„Was meinst du Julian?", fragte Kingsely.

„Das ich ihn nicht angreifen sollte.", sagte Dumbledore, was viele wieder stöhnen lies, „keine Angst, das werde ich nicht tun. Wobei ein solches Duell mehr als reizvoll wäre. Warum solltest du denn Zugriff auf die Bücher erhalten?"

„Ganz einfach: 1938 wurde Tommy eingeschult, 1945 hat er die Schule abgeschlossen. Der Professor wurde 1952 Direktor von Hogwarts. Also liegt die Vermutung nahe, das Schlangengesicht Zugriff auf diese Bücher hatte. Und Regel eins ist immer, kenne deinen Feind besser als er dich.", erklärte Christian.

„Woher wisst ihr von Riddle?", fragte McGonnagal erstaunt.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen…" sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Recherchearbeit. Hatten ein paar interessante Erinnerungen in denen Voldy die selben Zauber verwendet hat, die Grindelwald, ihr alter Freund Dumbledore, auch benutzt hat. Also haben wir recherchiert und herausgefunden das im Sommer 43, 44 und 45 ein englischer Teenager bei Gellert war. Sie sollen wohl eine Art Vater-Sohn Beziehung gehabt haben. Grindelwald hat ihm die Zauber beigebracht. Da wir ahnten das es ein Slytherin gewesen sein muss, der noch dazu mehr als gut in der Schule war, war es sehr offensichtlich.", erläuterte Christian.

„Beeindurckend…", murmelte Kingsley.

„In der Tat…", antwortete Dumbledore, „ich Überlasse die Information Kingsley. Der soll entscheiden was mit den Büchern geschehen soll."

„Super. Ich hab noch eine kleine Frage.", sagte Julian, „könnte jemand Madam Pomfrey rufen. Meine Hand tut immer noch ziemlich weh."

Hermine stand nach seinem Kommentar über die Hand schnell auf und nahm sie unter seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht in die Hand.

„Julian! Die ist gebrochen.", sagte sie aufgeregt. Dies beantwortete Julian mit einem müden Lächeln.

„Ihre Hand war die ganze Zeit gebrochen?", quiekte Ms. Greengrass jetzt ungläubig.

„Ja, ich denke schon…", murmelte er als Antwort.

„ _Expecto Patronum",_ sagte Christian, was seinen Drachen erscheinen ließ.

„Madam Pomfrey, Christian Rauch hier. Sie wissen schon, der der Julians Tränke kontrolliert hat. Wir sind gerade in einer Besprechung im Direktor Büro. Julian hat die Hand gebrochen und würde sich darüber geehrt fühlen, wenn sie seine Hand wieder heilen könnten."

Mit dem Ende dieser Worte, machte sich der Drache durch den Eingangsbereich aus dem Büro.

„Wow..", murmelte die Frau neben Amelia Bones. Alle anderen kannten seinen Patronus schon.

„Ich glaube das war schon alles. Hermine würdest du dich bitte darum kümmern, das Harry und Ronald es erfahren? Nicht nur das die beiden hier Externe werden, nein, du wirst es auch. Ich denke es wäre gut, wenn du es ihnen sagen würdest.", sagte Kingsley.

Erst jetzt realisierte Hermine was ihre Entscheidung diesbezüglich bedeutet. Harry würde es sicherlich gut verdauen, aber Ron war sehr eifersüchtig.

„Schick sie danach zu mir. Ich rede auch mit ihnen.", sagte Sirius lächelnd.

„Okay, mache ich.", antwortete Hermine nun.

„Ich denke dann sind wir fertig. Schönen Tag noch.", sagte Dumbledore der Julian, der gerade verarztet wurde, ansah.

„Ähhh, an alle Externen. Heute Abend Party bei Hammad. Seid ihr da?", fragte Christian noch einmal laut.

„Klar.", kam schnell die Antwort von Sirius, der Christian auf die Schulter schlug und merkwürdig zu Julian lächelte.

„Julian, seit Mittwoch hatte ich sie wegen drei verschiedener Verletzungen in der Behandlung. Damit haben sie den Potter Rekord gesprengt.", sagte Pomfrey was Julian lächeln lies.

Sirius hörte den Kommentar der Krankenschwester Hogwarts im Austreten aus dem Büro. Durch einen intensiven Blick Lupins erkannte er, das auch sein alter Freund das Kommentar hörte.

„Der Rekord bleibt in Potter Hand…", murmelte er so leise, das es wenn überhaupt Remus hören konnte, der keine Mine verzog.


	25. Kapitel 25 - Ruhetage?

Ruhetage?

„Julian?", hörte der junge Mann eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

„Erde an Julian?", klang die bekannte, samtweiche Stimme, ohne auch nur einen Deut von Nervosität erahnen zu lassen.

„Christian, ich glaub hier stimmt etwas nicht.", schallte die Stimme durch den leeren Raum seines Kopfes, immer noch ohne erkennbare Verunsicherung.

„Ej, Schwuchtel, aufstehen.", schrie eine intensivere männliche Stimme.

Ein kurzer Ruck durchfuhr Julian, als wenn er von etwas getroffen wurde. Schritte bewegten sich auf ihn zu. Leere Gedanken hallten in seinem Kopf, als seien es Squashbälle die immer und wieder von Wand zu Wand folgen.

„Julian?", fragte die intensive Stimme, jetzt jedoch deutlich einfühlsamer. Er merkte wie er berührte wurde und doch schien diese Berührung so fern zu sein.

„Was ist los?", hörte er die panische Frauenstimme wieder. Er kannte diese Stimmen, er wusste es, aber er wusste nicht woher. Eigentlich wusste Julian nichts. Er wusste nicht warum er so komisch fühlte, aber er wusste auch nicht warum er es überhaupt komisch fand.

„Hol die anderen Externen und Dumbledore, schnell.", sagte die männliche Stimme, die Julian bei normalem Verstand Christian zugeordnet hätte.

Schnelle Schritte waren zu hören, die jedoch mit jedem Ton ineinander verblassten, bis Julian nichts weiter als ein dumpfes rütteln auf seiner Haut wahrnahm.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.", sagte Christian, der langsam den Raum auf und ab ging. Er sah zu seinem Freund der auf einem der Sofas der Bar lag. Er war wütend, jedoch wusste er nicht worauf. Schnellen Schrittes durchstreifte er den Raum, als ihm Auffiel das er Stimmen hörte. Jedoch waren diese nicht verständlich, sondern verschwommen und monoton. Als er sich wieder umdrehen wollte, bemerkte er das er seine Füße kaum mehr spürte und deren Bewegungen ineinander verschwammen.

Am Eingang des Raumes entdeckte Christian Gestalten, die ihn ansahen. Aus ihrer Richtung kamen diese melancholischen Stimmen. Eine der Gestalten lief auf ihn zu.

Weil sie bemerkte was er nicht bemerkte. Er kippte um und landete mit einem dumpfen _PLOPP_ auf dem Boden.

Albus Dumbledore schritt in die Bar, die er nie betreten wollte. Es war die eine Sache es zu erlauben, das Rauschmittel in einem bestimmten Raum konsumiert werden, wie es selbst zu tun und sich dabei sehen zu lassen. Wahrlich brachten die beiden Deutschen einige unangenehme Nebenfaktoren mit sich, doch ihre Herkunft und die Rolle die sie im Krieg haben würden, auch wenn er es sicherlich nicht mehr miterlebt, waren zu wichtig.

Seine Zeit war gekommen, erst um als Anführer im Krieg abzutreten, dann die ganze Bildfläche namens Leben zu verlassen. Er hoffte inständig das Kingsley das Temperament der beiden Deutschen im Zaum halten kann, die Dumbledore leider viel zu oft als Waffe, nicht als Menschen ansah.

 _Kein Mensch ist perfekt..._

„Professor, was ist hier los?", entfuhr es Hermine Granger, direkt nach dem Albus Dumbledore den Raum betreten hatte.

„Ms. Granger, lassen sie mich doch erst mal schauen.", beruhigte sie der Schulleiter, der anschließend an ihr vorbei schritt und sich Julian ansah, „interessant…"

„Was ist mit meinen Externen Albus?", fragte Kingsley aus einer anderen Reihe.

„Hughh, sie sind doch erst seit heute Externe?", wunderte sich McGonnagal, die in Kingsleys nähe stand.

Anstatt zu antworten, sah sie der grimmige Ex-Auror nur böse an und wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu.

„Sehr interessant…", murmelte Dumbledore, der mittlerweile Christian begutachtete, der gleichzeitig von Madam Pomfrey, die auch dazustieß, auch wenn sie nie aktiv gerufen wurde, verarztet wurde.

„Äußerlich kann ich außer Christians Sturzschaden, keinerlei medizinische Probleme erkennen.", sagte die Heilerin verwundert, „auch keiner meiner Diagnose Zauber hat mir etwas verraten."

Langsam stand Albus wieder auf und fasste seine Entscheidung, wobei es ihm eigentlich klar war.

„Lasst sie am besten hier liegen. Ich denke das sie noch heute wieder aufwachen werden.", instruierte er die anderen im Raum.

„Was ist mit ihnen?", fragte Tonks.

„Der Oblivationszauber von Tom, hatte einen versteckten zweiten Schutzhaken. Sollte igrendjemand den Zauber brechen, wird das Gedächtnis dieser Person ebenfalls gelöscht.", erklärte der alte Mann, der dabei in erschrockene Gesichter blickte, „doch ich glaube nicht, das dieser Vergessenszauber die Okklumentik dieser beiden besiegt. Er war für schwächere Gegner bedacht. Ein großer Fehler Toms, wenn man bedenkt, das eigentlich davon auszugehen ist, dass jeder der den Zauber bricht in den Gedankenlehren geschult sein muss."

Etwas Erleichterung machte sich im Raum breit.

„Okay, dann lassen wir die beiden mal schlafen.", sagte Sirius, der als erstes zum Tisch neben dem Ruheplatz der beiden Deutschen ging. Als er sich fallen ließ, rief er:

„Hammad, ich würde gerne bestellen."

Harrys Pate fing sich eine entgeisterte Blicke ein, wozu auch Minerva McGonnagal und Hermine gehörten.

„Was wir können so wie so nichts für die beiden machen?", erklärte er entschieden, bevor er deutlich freundlicher hinzufügte, „dann kann ich auch kiffen und entspannen währenddessen wir warten."

Einige Stunden später begannen sowohl Christian als auch Julian während ihres Schlafes, diverse Geräusche von sich zu geben und sich zu bewegen.

„Ihr Schlaf, oder was das auch immer ist, wird unruhiger.", merkte Lupin an, der sich gerade Julian ansah.

„Vielleicht wachen sie auf.", merkte Tonks an, die gerade aufstand um ebenfalls einen Blick zu erhaschen.

„Ja, vielleicht… oder es geht ihnen schlechter.", sagte der immer grimmige Moody, der daraufhin seinen Feuerwhiskey auf Ex kippte.

„Sei doch nicht immer so negativ Moody.", stöhnte Tonks.

„Uuaaahhh, wo bin ich?", hörten die Externen vom Tisch neben an. Hastig blickten alle herüber und sahen Julian, der sich die Augen rieb um sich anschließend den Kopf zu halten.

„Julian, alles klar?", fragte Sirius der an der Ecke der Sitzbank saß und so am schnellsten bei ihm war.

„Alter brummt mir der Schädel.", merkte Julian an, der so auch die anderen aufklärte, warum er sich den Kopf hielt, „Ich glaube meine Okklumentikbarrieren waren noch nie so schwach wie grade im Moment."

„Ansonsten geht es dir gut kleiner?", fragte Moody, immer noch grimmig wie immer.

„Denke schon. Warum pennt Christian?", fragte Julian erstaunt, als er seinen Freund entdeckte.

„Ist genauso ausgeknockt worden wie du, Julian.", fing einer der Zwillinge an, die ungewöhnlich leise waren.

„Voldykinns hat nen guten Vergessenszauber drauf. Wobei wenn man bedenkt was Dumbles gesagt hat, eher doch nicht so gut.", merkte der andere an.

Julian ließ ein kleines Lächeln durchblicken und schaute in die Runde der fragenden Gesichter.

„Worauf wartet ihr?", fragte Julian.

„Nun ja…", fing Hermine an, der es sichtbar unangenehm war, zu Julian zu sprechen, „der Rat brauch eine Zusammenfassung des Verhörs und die Erinnerungen des Oblivationszaubers."

 _Das kann doch nicht deren Ernst sein. Ich kann kaum grade Denken und soll jetzt die Erinnerungen extrahieren und ablegen._

„Leck mich.", statuierte Julian, äußerst aggressiv. Entsetzt wechselte Hermine den Blick was Julian erschrecken lies. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände und sagte zu ihr:

„Entschuldige bitte. Ich meinte das natürlich nicht zu dir, sondern zum verkackten Scheiß-Rat."

Verwundert und gleichzeitig böse über das erneute schimpfen musterte ihn Hermine.

„Informiert den Rat das die beiden heute keine Erinnerungen mehr bereit stellen können.", sagte Kingsley, in Richtung der Weasley Zwillinge.

„Nein, ist schon gut.", sagte Julian schnell, der in den nächsten Tagen nicht noch mehr genervt werden wollte.

Er konzentrierte sich eisern, auf die Erinnerung bezüglich der geplanten Invasion Riddles und versuchte sie aus seinem Kopf zu extrahieren. Trotz das nach dieser gesitigen Umnachtung zuvor, die Erinnerung sogar etwas klarer wurde, realisierte er schnell das er es heute nicht mehr schaffen würde. Zumindest solange die Ressourcen im Schlaf nicht freigesetzt werden...

„ _Legilimenz",_ sagte Julian mit seinem Zauberstab auf Christian gerichtet, der immer noch ohnmächtig da lag.

Julian kannte Christians Standardverteidigung und wusste deshalb direkt wie er einzudringen hat. Wenige Sekunden später hatte er die spezielle Erinnerung gefunden und extrahierte sie, vom Kopf seines Freundes.

Als er die fragenden Blicke sah, merkte er an:

„Unsere Legilimenzfähigkeiten passen sich dem Schlaf an. Tagsüber, nach diesem Kampf gegen den Vergessenszauber, mögen unsere Fähigkeiten zu schwach zum extrahieren sein, aber nachts werden neue Reserven freigesetzt, die Christian durch meine Anleitung gerade unterbewusst benutzt hat."

Scheinbar verstanden die meisten was Julian damit ausdrückte und gab den Verantwortlichen die Erinnerung.

„Julian, kannst du mir bitte einen Text diktieren. Alternativ auch einfach das sagen was gesagt werden muss und ich Wandel es dann korrekt um.", sagte Hermine die bereits Feder und Buch bereit hatte.

„Doppkins ist 53 Jahre alt. Er stammt aus einer nicht sehr alten Reinblutfamilie Irlands. Hat einen Sohn, ist ebenfalls Todesser.", fing Julian an, als Hermine aufgeregt mitschrieb, aber auch alle anderen ihm zuzuhören schienen, „seine Frau ist gestorben, hat er getötet. Hat nicht Hogwarts besucht. Wurde erst in diesem Krieg Todesser. Glaubt eigentlich nicht wirklich an die Reinheit des Blutes, sieht sie aber zu seinem Vorteil, weil er so besser als viele der Mischblüter ist. Außer seine Frau hat er bisher nicht getötet. Sein Sohn hat ihn innerhalb von zwei Jahren in den Rängen Tommys überholt. Er heißt Arthur Doppkins. Der Vater, unser Verhörter, ist Rookwoods Kampfbatallion zugeordnet."

„Was?", fragte Sirius empört, vermutlich weil er verwirrt war.

„Riddle hat die Armeekräfte in verschiedene Kampfbatallione unterteilt, um sie besser zu steuern. Rookwood, Rabastan LeStrange, Rudolphus LeStrange, Malfoy, Yaxley, Selvyn und Greyback haben eines unter sich stehen. Die Batallione der LeStrange sichern die Küsten ab, Malfoys Batallion kontrolliert das Ministerium, Selvyns die Muggelwelt. Rookwood und Yaxleys belagern Hogwarts, Greyback ist mit seinen Wölfen auch immer in der Nähe.", erklärte Julian.

„Interessant. Du-weißt-schon-wer nutzt also seine Vertrauten um seine Truppen zu leiten.", merkte Lupin an.

„Genau. Er selbst hat noch eine Spezieleinheit, die sich die Ritter des Blutes nennen. Im Grunde ein weiteres Bataillon, das von ihm befehligt wird und von Dolohov und Bellatrix LeStrange geführt wird.", fuhr Julian fort, „das ist dann aber auch schon alles was Doppkins weiß, bezüglich aller anderen Bataillone oder des dunklen Lords. Rookwood gibt wohl in der Hogwarts Belagerung den Ton an. Yaxley zieht mit seinem Bataillon mit. Rookwood möchte Informationen über unsere Verteidigung sammeln, falls der dunkle Lord einen Spontanangriff beschließt. Deswegen war Doppkinns und der andere Lappen da. Viel mehr brauchbares haben wir aus ihm auch nicht, weil er ein kleiner unbedeutender Scheißtodesser war."

Sirius, musste sich etwas in die Hand lächeln. Auch Remus guckte nach Julians Kommentar etwas verdutzt aus der Wäsche.

„Redest du immer so über einen Toten?", fragte Hermine ernst.

„Wenn er kein so unbedeutender Waschlappen wäre, normalerweise noch schlechter.", statuierte Julian.

Mit einem verächtlichen Blick und einem Rümpfen der Nase, sagte Hermine:

„Ich gehe das hier mal zum Rat bringen. Kinsgsley, ich denke du solltest mitkommen. Schließlich gehörst du auch zum Rat."

Enttäuscht schaute der dunkle Mann Hermine an und stellte sein Bier mit einem Mitleidigen Blick auf den Tisch.

Zusammen verließen die beiden den Raum unter mitleidigem Lachen der anderen.

Als Sirius bemerkte, wie bleich Julian wieder geworden war, fragte er:

„Julian, alles klar?"

Der angesprochene schaute ihn kurz an und schrie:

„Hammad, ich brauch so viel Gras wie du hast!", bevor er dann zu Sirius sagte:

„Nachdem man so einen Verstand gesehen haben will, will man sich nur noch besinnungslos knallen. Aber es hat etwas Gutes. Wir konnten durch diesen Ohnmachtsanfall eine viel klarere Version der Erinnerung erlangen. Egal was Voldemort vorhatte, es ging mächtig nach hinten los."

Sirius lächelte Julian müde und traurig an. Als Hammad mit den Joints kam nahm auch Sirius einen Vom Tablett und prostete ihn Julian zu, währenddessen er seine Hand auf Julians Schulter legte.

„Auf ein langes Leben…", sagte Sirius, was Julian kurz lächeln lies.

„Auf ein langes Leben", antwortete Julian, bevor sie beide ihren ersten von vielen Joints an diesem Abend entzündeten, wobei keiner so wirklich an den Toast glauben wollte.

„Was macht ihr hier ohne mich?", fragte eine Stimme vom Tisch neben an, die zum zuvor noch schlafenden Christian gehören muss.

Julian hätte gerne mit etwas Schlauem geantwortet, doch leider lies es sein aktueller Rauschzustand nicht mehr wirklich zu:

„Kiffen."

Sirius, der eigentlich nichts sinnvolles mehr hervor bringen konnte, hob den Arm um Christian zu begrüßen, lies ihn aber schnell wieder fallen weil er das Gleichgewicht nicht halten konnte.

Tonks sah dem ganzen amüsiert zu und sagte zu Julian:

„Was hast du mit meinem Onkel gemacht?"

„Er hat sich selber so abgefüllt.", sagte Julian, der langsam, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren aufstand und Christian einen Joint gab, „Wie geht's dir?"

Christian sah ihn verdutzt an und sagte:

„Scheiße, mein Kopf dröhnt wie Sau. Aber die Erinnerung ist viel klarer. Moment warst du in meinen Gedanken?"

Julian lächelte ihn an und antwortete:

„Weiß ich und ja war ich. Brauchst Pomfrey oder reicht Gras?"

Die Stimmung des deutschen Muggelgeborenen gegenünber von Julian hellte sich sichtbar auf und er nahm dankbar den Joint:

„Bekiffen wir uns heute bis zum bitteren Ende?"

Julian musste seinen Freund nun mehr als nur ein wenig anlächeln:  
„Ja, bis zum bitteren Ende und darüber hinaus."

Später Abends kam Hermine wieder in den Raum und entdeckte im hinteren VIP Zimmer jeden der neuen Kollegen den sie zusammen mit Kingsley verlassen hatte. Der Zustand in dem sich die meisten dieser Personen befanden hätte ein Arzt wohl als äußerst kritisch beschrieben.

Sirius lag mehr oder weniger ohnmächtig auf einem der Sofas, wohingegen Tonks ohnmächtig im Gang auf dem Boden saß. Lupin war zwar wach, wirkte geistig jedoch völlig umnachtet.

Julian und Christian saßen beide tiefenentspannt, lächelnd, auf dem Sofa und pusteten Rauchringe ihrer Shisha in die Luft.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Hermine nach kurzer Zeit die sie benötigte um sich zu fassen.

„Ich würde sagen, die haben versucht beim kiffen mit den Meistern mitzuhalten.", fing Julian an, bevor Christian murmelnd ergänzte:

„Spoiler: Sie sind gescheitert."

„Wir brauchen aber nicht Madam Pomfrey?", fragte sie mit erhobener Stimme nach.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf, als Hammad den VIP Raum betrat:

„Hallo Hermine. Willst du was rauchen und oder trinken?"

„Hallo Hammad, schön dich zu sehen. Bitte ein Kürbissaft. Danke.", antwortete sie höflich.

Julian musste während ihrer Antwort lächeln und sagte zu seinem pakistanischen Freund:

„Hau noch nen Joint dazu."

„Was nein?!", schrie Hermine empört auf, „Ich rauche diese Zeug nicht."

„Dann hol ich ihn eben", murmelte Christian gerade so laut, das Hermine sich seinen Wortlaut erschließen konnte.

„Komm schon. Zumindest mal probieren. Du gehörst doch jetzt zu uns.", sagte wieder rum Julian, was Christians Gesicht schmerzhaft zucken lies und Hermine überraschte.

„Und damit willst du mir sagen ich muss kiffen?", stellte sie die rhetorische Frage.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber es würde dich sicher besser integrieren."

Verwirrt sah sich das Mädchen den Joint in Julians Mund, an dem er gerade zog an.

„Ich ziehe an deinem, wenn das okay ist. Aber ein eigener ist mir zu viel.", sagte Hermine, die Julian nun neugierig ansah. Christian hatte scheinbar Angst das sein bester Freund auf die Idee käme, seinen einfach Hermine zu geben, drehte seinen Kopf sicherheitshalber ab.

Tatsächlich war diese Ausweichaktion nicht von Nöten gewesen, denn Julian nahm seinen Joint in die Hand, stand auf und zog Hermine am Arm mit.

„Komm hier neben an. Ist doch unnötig das du stehen musst weil die schlafenden Penner alle Plätze blockieren.", sagte der gehende Julian, der nun am anderen Tisch angekommen war und zu Christian sagte, „komm."

Christian hatte absolut keine Lust, in ein Gespräch mit Hermine gewickelt zu werden, sodass er verzweifelt seine Chance nutzte und sagte:

„Ich schaue mal, was in der normalen Bar so Los ist. Da hab ich eben ein paar bekannte Gesichter gesehen."

Gesagt, getan. Christian verließ den VIP Raum und traf auf Harry Potter und Neville Longbottom.

„Darf ich mich zu euch setzen?"

Neville, der etwas verdutzt drein schaute nickte, wohin gegen Harry lächelte und sagte:  
„Natürlich Christian, wo ist Julian?"

„Dahinten im VIP Raum. Remus, Tonks, Sirius und Hermine sind auch dort. Wobei die ersten drei nicht mehr ansprechbar sind."

„Gut das Julian sich dann mit Hermine rumschlägt, ich hab absolut keine Nerven dafür.", sagte Harry, was Neville mitleidig wegblicken lies.

„Weil sie Externe wird?", fragte Christian, obwohl er die Antwort darauf kannte.

„Ja. Ich weiß sie kann nichts dafür. Aber wir wollen es so lange und dürfen nicht und dann kommt ihr…", fing Harry an, „ich weiß das ich niemals mit euch mithalten werde, aber ich bin besser als Hermine, zumindest hoffe ich das."

Christian verstand den Jungen nur zu gut. Es muss schwer sein in der Haut von Harry Potter zu stecken. Es war aber auch schwer in der Haut von Christian Rauch zu stecken…

„Ja, kann dich da auch verstehen. Aber es ist wie es ist, du musst damit Leben. Eines Tages stehen die Dinge anders.", sagte Christian.

„So werde ich ihn aber nie besiegen können.", sagte Harry, was Christian hellhörig werden ließ.

„Du meinst die Prophezeiung.", antwortete dieser. Eigentlich war das Ganze Wissen was sie nicht haben durften, aber Sirius redet gerne wenn er bekifft ist. Christian mochte den Mann.

„Ja, genau.".

„Du weißt das die Zukunft nicht in Stein gemeißelt ist. Prophezeiungen sind nicht mehr als vage Visionen. Du musst nicht daran glauben.", antwortete Christian.

„Ist das nicht völlig egal? Er glaubt daran, also muss ich daran glauben.", sagte Harry der immer noch sehr verbissen wirkte.

„Aber nein, das ist nicht völlig egal. Nur weil klein Tommy der Meinung ist diese Prophezeeiung stimmt, heißt das doch nicht das es völlig egal ist. Es kann sogar dein entscheidender Vorteil sein.", erklärte Christian.

„Was meinst du?", fauchte ihn Harry vor Neugier förmlich an.

„Ganz einfach: Während er fest daran glaubt das du derjenige bist der ihn töten kann, können sich deine Verbündeten dran machen, genau das zu erledigen. Seine Augen sind zu sehr auf dich fixiert. Deswegen wird er alle um dich herum vergessen. Das ist deine Chance. So fällt er.", erklärte sich Christian Harry.

„Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Du meinst also man sollte es ausnutzen das er von der Prophezeiung weiß?", fragte Harry erneut nach.

„Absolut richtig. Es ist unsere Stärke das wir über den Tellerrand hinaus blicken können und seine Schwäche zu glauben, wir denken genau so wie er."

Julian gab Hermine den Joint.

„Du nimmst ihn jetzt zwischen deine Lippen und ziehst einfach dran.", sagte er lächelnd.

Hermine nahm den brennenden Mariuhanastängel in den Mund und zog einmal kurz daran und pustete direkt wieder aus, wobei dieses pusten mit einem beginnenden husten vermischt worden ist.

„Das schmeckt ja widerlich.", kam es während dem husten aus dem Mund der jungen Frau heraus.

„Probiere noch ein paar Mal.", antwortete Julian immer noch lächelnd.

Wieder zog Hermine kurz am Joint und blies den Rauch heraus.

„Siehste, ist schon besser.", stellte Julian fest.

„Naja, geht so.", antwortete Hermine. Trotzdem kam sie nicht umhin, sich eingestehen zu müssen, dass obwohl sie zuvor eine Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten, die Zeit mit Julian so doch zu genießen war.

„Hast du die Erinnerung für den Rat gesehen?", fragte Julian ins blaue hinein, nachdem er schon seit längerer Zeit den Joint hatte und Hermine ohne sich groß zu bewegen neben ihm saß. Während er fragte, drehte er seinen Körper und lehnte sich an die Wand, sodass seine Beine auf dem Sofa aufgestellt waren und er Hermine ansehen konnte.

„Nein, hab ich nicht.", fing sie an zu antworten, „willst du sie mir zeigen?".

„Kann ich machen. Aber ich weiß nicht ob du sie sehen willst. Der dunkle Lord hat einige unschöne Erinnerungen weg obliviert. Ich glaube das ist für dieses Umfeld hier, wo wir gerade sind, nichts."

„Dann morgen?", fragte Hermine. Julian nickte ihr zu und sie fragte:  
„Fühlst du dich schuldig?"

„Sollte ich?", sah Julian sie fragend an.

„Ich denke schon, ja. Du hast ihn jedenfalls getötet. Und er konnte sich nicht wehren. Wenn ich genau drüber nachdenke hast du ihn gefoltert…", sagte Hermine, die mit zunehmender Dauer ihres Monologs immer leiser wurde.

„Nein, bitte? Muss das sein?", fragte Julian, der um jeden Preis einen erneuten Streit, mit dem jetzt Verbündeten vermeiden wollte.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Aber du fühlst dich schlecht.", stellte Hermine fest.

Julian sah sie fragend an und sagte:

„Ja, weil ich einen Scheiß Vergessenszauber von Riddle gesprengt habe. Obwohl ich mich den ganzen Abend gnadenlos bekiffe, geht der Schmerz in meinem Schädel nicht weg. Ja, Hermine, ich fühle mich dreckig. Ob ich mich schuldig fühle. Ja, denke schon. Ich bin ja daran Schuld. Aber ich denke das es das richtige war. Diese Informationen werden hoffentlich viele tausende Leben retten. Und tausende Leben gegen das eines unwichtigen Scheißtodessers ist es mir allemal wert. Ich würde auch tausend Todesser ermorden wenn ich dafür nur einen unserer Sache retten kann.", erklärte Julian, bevor Hermine antwortete:

„Du hast doch auch Todesser getötet obwohl du niemanden gerettet hast."

Unwillkürlich musste Julian lächeln. Sie war aufgeweckt, das ihr dieser Fehler in seiner Erklärung aufgefallen war.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Meine Rachemission wird erst enden, wenn er tot ist und dieser Krieg ein für alle Male vorbei ist. Aber streng genommen, kann man jedes Mal wenn man einen tötet Bezug darauf nehmen, was er in der Zukunft getan hätte und welchen ich unserer Seite damit gerettet habe."

„Ich kann jetzt Thestrale sehen…", murmelte Hermine nach kurzer Pause. Julian schaute sie verwundert an.

„Das ist der erste den du sterben gesehen hast?", fragte er verwundert.

 _Das muss ein Leben gewesen sein..._

Hermine nickte etwas traurig.

„Es tut mir Leid, das es so passieren musste, aber es war nicht mein Plan ihn zu töten."

„Ich weiß. Aber was hättet ihr mit ihnen gemacht wenn ihr mit dem Verhör fertig gewesen wäret?"

„In den Kerker neben Coruch gesteckt.", antwortete Julian etwas hoffnungslos. Er wusste das nicht das die Antwort auf die Frage war, die sie stellen wollte.

„Wenn ihr nicht in Hogwarts wäret.", beschrieb sie ihre Frage genauer.

Julian musste leicht schmunzeln. Er wollte diese Antwort nicht geben, weil es Streit vorprogrammierte. So liefen Streitigkeiten mit Hermine immer ab. Sie präzisierten sich auf ein bestimmtes Thema, obwohl Julian immer versucht auszuweichen. Sind sie dann dort, sagt einer etwas falsche und der andere ist sauer.

Julian wusste aber auch, das Lügen keine Option ist, denn Hermine kannte die geforderte Antwort bereits.

„Wir hätten ihn beseitigt. _Quick and dirty._ "

„Warum töten? Warum nicht schocken, oder oblivieren?", fragte Hermine als Reaktion auf seine Antwort.

„Erstens, töten ist einfacher. Im Kampf brauche ich so keine Rücksicht mehr zu nehmen, was ich tue. Zweitens, Rache. Bei vielen dieser Bastarde ging es nicht um den Krieg sondern Rache für ihre Taten gegenüber unserer Freunden. Drittens, tote Gegner können nicht geheilt werden. Wenn wir den Zauberer für immer ausschalten, stehen wir ihm im nächsten Kampf nicht gegenüber. Er tötet nie wieder einen meiner Mitkämpfer.", erklärte er.

„Also außer der Rache Aspekt sind deine Gründe völlig funktional.", stellte sie fest.

„Richtig, denn ich denke Emotionen können eine Waffe sein, nur sie müssen richtig und dezent eingesetzt werden. Deswegen vor allem funktionale Gründe.", erklärte er, bevor er nun fragte, „Könntest du dir es verzeihen wenn du eine Person geschockt hast und diese dann geheilt wird, um wenig später deinen Freund zu töten?"

Hermine schaute ihn ungläubig an und sagte:  
„Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Siehst du, es ist doch ganz einfach. Du hast die erste Lektion gelernt. Fressen oder gefressen werden. Nicht jeder kann überleben."

 **Author Note:**

 **Hi allesamt,**

 **ich komme hier mit einer interessanten und für mich sehr wichtigen Frage zu euch:**

 **Gefällt euch meine Geschichte so wie sie läuft, wie sie geschrieben ist und wie die Charaktere handeln? Leider habe ich das Gefühl das zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt recht wenige neue Leser auf die Geschichte stoßen was mich an meiner Arbeit (mit der ich eigentlich zufrieden bin) zweifeln lässt.**

 **Liegt es vllt. An meinem Schreibstil, an der Gewalt in der Geschichte, oder anderen Dingen?**

 **Oder meint ihr es liegt vllt. Am Einleitungstext dieser Geschichte? Wenn ja, hat jemand bessere Ideen für diesen?**

 **Bitte, bitte, bitte meldet euch und gebt mir etwas Feedback (und wenn auch nur kurzes), das ich in der letzten Zeit leider vermisse.**

 **Vielen Dank,**

 **Reesaldo123**


	26. Kapitel 26 - Merlin, wie ich sie hasse

Merlin, ich hasse sie noch mehr als ich dachte

„Aufstehen, Schlafmütze.", hörte Hermine, die nun langsam in die Welt der Wachen zurückkehrte eine bekannte Stimme. Vor ihr, auf dem Sofa der Bar gegenüber sah sie einen lachenden Julian.

Als sie sich den jungen Mann genauer ansah, fiel ihr auf, das Julian geschwitzt war und bereits Sportsachen an hatte.

„Wie viel Uhr haben wir?", fragte sie verdutzt, weil sie fürchtete verschlafen zu haben.

„05 Uhr 45", antwortete ihr Julian ruhig.

„Warum wart ihr dann schon trainieren?", fragte sie erneut verdutzt. Wenn sie nicht zu spät war, warum ist dann das Training schon vorbei?

„Ich und Christian haben für uns trainiert. Jetzt trainieren wir dich.", sagte der immer noch lächelnde Julian, der Hermine aufmunternd aufs Bein klopfte und aufstand, „mach dich bitte fertig. Es geht bald los."

Genau fünfzehn Minuten später band Hermine sich gerade ihre alten Sportschuhe zu, als sie einen lauten Trillerpfeifen Pfiff durch den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum hallen hörte. Hierher musste sie noch kommen, da sie gestern nicht mehr umziehen konnte.

Im Eingangsbereich stand Julian mit eben einer solchen Muggeltrillerpfeife im Mund und lächelte sie an.

„Julian, du darfst nicht hier rein und du machst alle anderen wach.", sagte sie immer noch verschlafen.

„Mine, du bist keine Gryffindor mehr. Vergessen? Du bist Externe und ich soll dich trainieren. Also entweder du verfrachtest dein Hinterteil jetzt hier raus oder ich pfeife und benutze dann den _Sonorus_ Zauber. Und zwar nicht während ich spreche.", statuierte er ihr eindeutig und unmissverständlich.

Empört zischte Hermine und rauschte an ihrem zukünftigen Peiniger vorbei.

 _Ich hasse ihn immer noch._

 _Aber kann man den Sonorus Zauber wirklich benutzen wenn man mit einer Trillerpfeife pfeift?_

Nachdem sie kurz durch das Schloss gegangen waren, kamen sie einige Minuten später auf dem Vorgelände an. Zu Hermines Überraschnung warteten dort nicht nur Christian, sondern auch Kingsley und Mad-Eye Moody.

„Hallo Hermine. Wir sind nur kurz hier, weil Christian uns gerne vorstellen will, wie sie dich trainieren wollen. Und sich selbst natürlich.", erklärte ihr King, dessen Aussage von einem Grummeln Moodys gestützt wurde.

„Genau, ja, danke. Eigentlich nicht so wahnsinnig schwer. Da wir nun den ganzen Tag zur Verfügung haben, können wir viel detaillierter auf alles eingehen. Wir beginnen morgens mit zwei Stunden Sport, wonach wir frühstücken. Darauf folgend haben wir viele verschiedene Themen die wir gerne behandeln würden. Allgemeine Fächer die wir für wichtig erachten, wären dann die Zauberkampftechniken, die Muggelkampftechniken, realistisches Duellieren, Transfiguration im Kampf und Okklumentik. Zusätzlich wollen wir gerne noch einige vertiefendere Fächer und Themen besprechen, wie die Gedankenlehren an sich, Todesserkunde, Kriegsstrategien am aktuellen Beispiel und die Vorteile beim Benutzen alternativer Magie, wie zum Beispiel Zaubertränke.", erklärte ihr der zweite Deutsche.

„Da habt ihr viel vor…", murmelte und lachte Moody gleichzeitig.

„Wo du recht hast, hast du recht, Mad-Eye.", sagte jetzt Julian lächelnd.

„Danke, das reicht. Viel Spaß, Hermine.", sagte Kingsley der mit Moody den Weg zum Schloß lachend zurückging.

„Also Mine, los geht's. Lauf einfach mit mir, alles weitere sag ich dir währenddessen.", sagte Julian der schon loslief. Christian schlug seinem deutschen Kumpanen auf die Schulter und ging zurück zum Schloss.

Hermine brauchte einige Sekunden um alle Informationen zu verarbeiten, bis sie dann schließlich Julian auf seinem Weg in Richtung Quidditch Feld folgen konnte.

Hermine brannten so viele Fragen auf der Zunge, doch schon nach wenigen Minuten war sie so erschöpft, das Fragen stellen, viel zu viel Kraft gekostet hätte. Schweiß lief ihr von der Stirn und sie wusste, es dürfte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern bis sie Seitenstechen bekommen würde.

Als es dann so weit war und sie schmerzverzerrt mit den Händen in den Seiten stehen blieb, sah sie Julian lachen und wurde anschließend von einem roten Fluch getroffen der sie umwarf.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, stand Julian über ihr und ihr Kreuz tat sehr weh.

 _Der Bastard hat mich geschockt..._

„Tot.", sagte er und bot die Hand an. Als sie diese ergriff und wieder aufstand, bemerkte sie das stechen ihrer Körperflanken wieder. Julian animierte sie zum Loslaufen, doch als sie sich weigerte wurde sie erneut von einem roten Blitz aus Julians Finger getroffen, deutlich härter als der letzte.

Erneut wurde sie geheilt und hörte nur das Wort „Tot." Aus Julians Mund.

Dieses Mal bot er ihr keine Hand an und lief einfach los. Hermine rappelte sich auf und rannte ihm unter Schmerzen verzweifelt hinterher. Sie wusste sie würde gleich zusammen brechen doch nach wenigen Metern, vielleicht einhundert, hörte Julian auf zu laufen und fing an zu gehen.

„Wenn wir fertig mit Laufen sind, gehen wir uns aus. Auf gar keinen Fall legen oder setzen wir uns, verstanden? Wenn du jemals auf die Idee kommst, das zu tun, kenn ich einige tolle Zauber die dir dabei helfen deinen Körper nicht ganz freiwillig weiter zu bewegen."

Hermine konnte nur nicken. Nicht weil sie seine Drohung guthieß, aber sie war zu erschöpft um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Auf den Boden.", sagte Julian, der sich augenblicklich auf den Boden fallen ließ. Hermine schaute ihn verdutzt an, doch wurde augenblicklich von einer unsichtbaren Kraft schmerzhaft auf den Rücken befördert.

„Gut, Sit-Ups. Zwanzig, Pause von 10 Sekunden, wieder 20. Das ganze 5 Mal, sodass du hundert hast. Ich mache mit.", sagte er.

Hermine begann die Sit-Ups nur widerwillig, da sie die Konsequenzen, was passieren würde, wenn sie sie nicht machen würde, nicht erleben wollte. Nachdem sie mehr oder weniger mit den hundert Sit-Ups fertig war, wollte sie gerade aufstehen, wie Julian es zuvor auch gemacht hatte, als sie von Julians Magie auf den Boden gedrückt blieb. Sie wusste, sie könne sich dagegen wehren, schließlich war das alles ohne Zauberstab, aber es war nicht im Sinne ihres Training.

„Wieder hundert.", sagte er.

Ungläubig schaute Hermine ihren Peiniger an. Wie sie ihn doch hasste:

„Was? Das kann ja wohl nicht dein Ernst sein. Ich konnte die letzten schon kaum mehr gerade machen ohne das Gefühl haben aufgerissen zu werden."

„Wenn dein letzter Nummer einhundert und nicht einundneunzig gewesen wäre, hätte es auch gereicht.", sagte er lächelnd.

 _Woher weiß er das? Er war viel zu konzentriert auf seine eigenen Sit-Ups._

Lächelnd fügte er hinzu:  
„Zählzauber, gewöhne dich dran."

Sie wusste das es so kommen würde, als sie das erste Mal geschockt wurde, während dem Laufen und doch hoffte sie das es nicht passieren würde. Nach ihrem 62. Sit-Up der zweiten Runde erbrach Hermine. Als ihr gestriger Mageninhalt den Weg nach draußen bahnte und auf der Wiese neben ihr landete, stiegen ihr die ersten Tränen in die Augen. Gerade mal eine Stunde hat sie ohne Weinen durchgehalten.

Als Julian sah, was passieren würde, lief er schnell zu Hermine deren erstes Erbrochenes auf der Wiese landete. Schnell stand er hinter ihrem Körper, was sie zusammen zucken lies. Mit einem schnellen _Accio_ in Richtung seiner Tasche flog ihm die Flasche mit dem Zaubertrank in die Hand.

„Schau mich an.", sagte er daraufhin, doch Hermine schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Hermine konnte und wollte ihn nicht anschauen. Sie hasste ihn, zumindest gerade im Moment, aber trotzdem beschämte es sie, das er sie weinen sehen würde. Sie wusste es würde hart werden, doch niemals hatte sie erwartet das das Training so werden würde.

Langsam liefen ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinab und tropften auf den Boden.

Plötzlich merkte sie eine Hand an ihrem Kinn, die ihren Kopf in den Nacken riss und eine Flasche an ihren Mund hielt. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was es ist, fing sie an zu trinken und beendete dies kurze Zeit später, immer noch unter Tränen.

„Was war das?", fragte sie nach einigen Momenten der augenblicklichen Besserung.

„Ein Trank der hilft.", antwortete Julian, der zu ihrer Überraschung neben ihr Platz nahm.

Immer noch liefen ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Hermine konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Durch die plötzliche Trainingspause fühlte sie sich so erleichtert das ihre Tränen der Scham zu einer Art Freudenstränen wurden, wobei sie sich immer noch beschämend und falsch anfühlten.

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung merkte sie einen Arm um ihre Schulter und das Julian sie näher zu sich ran zog. Komplett überwältigt von dieser ungewöhnlichen Geste liefen noch mehr Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter und Hermine begann zu schluchzen.

„Ich weiß es ist hart. Und ob du glaubst oder nicht, mir gefällt es auch nicht, dich so zu behandeln. Aber der Anfang ist immer am Härtesten. In wenigen Wochen lachst du dich selber dafür aus, das du nicht an dich geglaubt hast, Mine. Du schaffst das, ich bin ganz sicher.", sagte er in einem ruhigen Ton und hielt sie noch einige Minuten als ihr Weinen weniger wurde. Erschöpft sah sie ihn an und wollte sich gerade bedanken, als er sie anlächelte und sagte:

„Spar dir das. 10 Liegestütze."

 _Wie sehr ich ihn doch hasse._

Nach weiteren Kraftübungen, die Hermine noch einmal zum Erbrechen brachten, beendete Julian das Sporttraining und ging mit Hermine zum Frühstück. Dort angekommen achtete er penibel darauf das sie genug Kohlenhydrate zu sich nahm. Sie hatte keinen Hunger, anders als vor dem Training und doch aß sie mehr als normalerweise.

Anschließend gingen sie wieder raus ins Gelände, wurden aber von Christian und Sirius erwartet.

„Hallo Hermine. Siehst scheiße aus.", sagte Sirius wieder einmal viel zu direkt aber lachend.

Hermine gab ihm ein ironisches Lachen zurück und schaute zu Christian:

„Also? Ich glaube wir haben noch genug auf dem Zeitplan heute." Sie erhoffte sich von dieser direkten Art Verwirrung zu erreichen, scheiterte aber, als Christian lächelte und mit einem Nicken in Julians Richtung fragte:

„Noch nicht genug gekotzt heute? Wie oft?"

Julian lächelte zurück und sagte:

„Zweimal."

Hermine verzog hasserfüllt das Gesicht. Was sie dabei wunderte ist, das Christian dies ebenfalls tat und Julian hingegen weiter lächelnd sagte:

„Ich sagte doch sie ist taffer als du denkst. Leicht verdientes Geld..."

Kopfschüttelnd begann er in die Mitte ihrer Gruppe zu schreiten und diktierte Hermine, sowie Sirius gegenüber.

„So, nun soll es um Zaubertheorie gehen. Ich erkläre jetzt mal nicht was unsere Lerngewinne sind, sondern wir fangen an. Hermine ich möchte das du Sirius entwaffnest. Mit dem bekannten _Expillarmus_.", erklärte ihr Christian, als er kurz darauf den bekannten Zauber Sirius entwaffnen sah.

„Wieder. Präg dir genau ein was bei Sirius passiert."

Wieder und wieder zauberte Hermine den Entwaffnungszauber auf Sirius und sah wie der Inhalt seiner Hände, genauer sein Zauberstab, aus seiner Hand flog. Normalerweise hätte sie jetzt gemurrt und die Ineffizienz des Unterrichts angezweifelt doch offen gesagt tat ihr gesamter Körper immer noch weh und sie wollte nicht zu unliebsamen Übungen zurück kehren.

Nach einigen weiteren Vorgängen, stoppte Christian das Ganze und ließ Julian an Sirius stelle gehen. Erneut sollte Hermine ihn entwaffnen.

Wieder einmal dachte sie sich _Expilliarmus_ und der Zauber raste auf Julian zu.

 _Alles wie gewohnt._

Doch dann passierte das unerwartete. Anstatt seinen Zauberstab wie Sirius zu verlieren, hielt Julian ihn weiter in der Hand. Auch Sirius selber schien erstaunt, denn der Mann war selten leise wenn jemand blamiert wurde.

„Wie?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Genau das, ist dein Ziel für heute. Teste an Julian so viel du willst, auch an Sirius wenn du magst, aber finde heraus warum einer den Stab verliert, der andere aber nicht.", forderte Christian wie ein Lehrer.

Also fing Hermine an zu testen. Dafür stellte sie Julian und Sirius direkt nebeneinander und schockte abwechselnd die beiden. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte sie Unterschiede. Wohingegen Sirius immer wieder von einer Art Ruck erfasst wurde, schien Julian der Einschlag des Zaubers nie zu treffen.

Jedenfalls ließ er es sich nicht ansehen.

„Julian, wenn selbst Sirius es aus seiner aktuellen Position nicht sieht, wie soll sie es dann lernen du Idiot?", fauchte Christian Julian an, dem das Ganze scheinbar so langsam auch nervte, „soll sie deinen Verstand erst mit _Legilimenz_ angreifen bis du kapierst das sie es so nicht lernen wird."

Julian verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und sagte:

„Ich wollte das sie mich um Hilfe bittet, nicht du Arschpfeife."

„Wir haben noch anderes Training zu tun.", antwortete Christian wieder.

„Na schön, pass jetzt auf.", sagte Julian und winkte Hermine zum Angriff.

Erneut schoss ihr Entwaffnungszauber auf Julian zu, der jedoch eindeutiger als zuvor, seinen Zauberstab vor dem Auftreffen des Entwaffnungszauber fallen ließ und nach dem Entwaffnungszauber wieder auffing.

„Du lässt den Zauberstab fallen bevor der Entwaffnungszauber dich trifft und fängst ihn direkt danach wieder. So verlierst du deinen Zauberstab nicht. Weil deine Hände sich nicht leeren können, da er ja nicht in deiner Hand ist.", erklärte sie, mehr oder weniger stolz, weil sie es durchschaut hatte.

Julian grinste daraufhin, ging er auf sie zu und sagte:

„Drei Schritte. Schritt Nummer 1 ist das Fallenlassen und wieder Auffangen des Stabs. Nummer 2 ist das hier."

Daraufhin ließ Julian seinen Zauberstab fallen. Anstatt wie vorher seine Hand zu nutzen um den Stab wieder aufzufangen, flog dieser wie ein Jojo wieder zurück. Zauberstablos raste er einfach wieder in seine offene Hand.

„Schritt Nummer 3 ist dann die Perfektion. Du formst in der Sekunde des Aufpralls ein Loch inmitten deiner Hand die den Zauberstab hält und lässt ihn zauberstablos schweben. So sieht dein Gegner nicht was du tust aber sein Fluch wurde abgewehrt."

Erstaunt über diesen Trick von dem sie nie zuvor etwas gehört hat, sah Hermine Christian wieder vortreten:

„Dieser kleine Trick kannst du gerne in deiner Freizeit oder mit Julian üben. Leider wird er dir im kampf gegen verkackte Todesser nicht viel helfen... Doch eigentlich war diese kleine Präsentation hier aus einem anderen Grund. Es ging um das Verständnis dieses Faches."

„Anders als wir, arbeiten und denken Tommys Schergen ausschließlich mit den dir erklärten Schubladen. Doch diese Schubladen haben Limits die wir zur Schadensminimierung oder sogar zu unserem Vorteil ausnutzen können.", fuhr Julian fort, „Nicht jeder Fluch ist endgültig wie der _Avada Kedavra._ Wusstest du bereits das ein Schockzauber im Kopfbereich oftmals zum Tode führt, weil das Gehrin zu hart getroffen wird?"

„Oder das ein Schnittfluch viel Schlimmer ist, wenn er nicht rechtwinklig sondern mit möglich großem Winkel auftrifft. Ein Entwaffnungszauber der tatsächlich nur den Feind von seinem Inhalt der Hände befreit und deswegen leicht ausgetrickst werden kann.", übernahm Christian wieder, der jetzt sogar lächelte, „hier geht es zwar um Theorie, die aber wenn sie in deine Kampftechniken eingearbeitet wird, mehr als nützlich sein wird, die einzelnen bekannten Zauber zu verstehen und damit gut umzugehen."

Hermine nickte auf diesen Vortrag und lächelte sogar etwas.

Anschließend hatten sie Mittagspause, die Hermine genoss um mal nicht mit Julian oder Christian zu essen oder zu reden, sondern mit ihren Gryffindorfreunden am dazugehörigen Tisch.

„Und dann habe ich gebrochen...", beendete Hermine gerade ihre Rückerzählung an den Unterricht mit Julian.

„Du hast was?!", schrie Ronald empört auf. In diesem Moment wusste Hermine das sie einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte. Der jüngste männliche Weasley war zu impulsiv und würde jetzt sicher versuchen, ihre Ehre zu verteidigen.

„Ist schon gut, Ron. Jedenfalls haben wir dann nach kurzer Pause wieder Übungen gemacht und dann...", wollte Hermine den Satz ins nichts laufen lassen, als sie merkte das sie wieder über ein erneutes Erbrechen reden würde.

„Und dann?", fragte eine anscheinend wirklich interessierte Lavender, die neben Ron saß.

„Dann habe ich wieder gebrochen...", murmelte Hermine, was Ron die Gesichtsröte brachte, die seine Wut wiederspiegelte.

Ziemlich wütend stand er auf und ging in Richtung des Slytherin Tisches wo Julian und Christian saßen.

„Ohoh", murmelte Harry, der seinem besten Freund hinterher schaute.

„Wetten welchen Fluch die beiden gegen ihn benutzen?", sagte Fred, während George schon das Notizbuch auskramte.

„Sicher das alles in Ordnung ist, Hermine?", fragte Harry, der die Hand seiner besten Freundin unter dem Tisch ergriff.

„Ja, Harry, danke. Wenn ich ein Problem damit habe, sag ich es den beiden selber. Julian war heute morgen auf das Erbrechen vorbereitet, hatte extra Heiltränke dabei. Es liefen sogar Wetten... Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich vertraue ihnen. Keine Ahnung ob das Training so wirklich sinnvoll ist, aber ich kümmere mich da selber drum. Vielleicht gehört das auch zum Aufnahmevorgang der Externen. Über die Jahre kamen ja nicht so viele dazu.", sagte Hermine, die gerade beobachtete wir Ron bei den beiden ankam.

„Ich dachte immer es liegt an mir, das keine angenommen werden würden, weißt du. Weil ich mich immer bewerbe und abgelehnt werde, darf kein anderer hin...", sagte Harry, „aber ihr habt mir das Gegenteil bewiesen. Ich weiß du kannst nichts dafür, aber auch ich bin neidisch."

„Irgendwann wirst du kämpfen Harry, deine Zeit wird kommen. Nur nicht jetzt."

Zum allgemeinen Erstaunen am Gryffindortisch kam Ronald ohne einen einzigen Fluch abbekommen zu haben, wieder zurück zum Tisch.

„Haben sie dich nur mit Worten zerstört Ron?", fragte ein lachender George, der Geld von allen kassierte weil keiner diese Option gesehen hatte.

„Sie sagten, ich solle mir mal Gedanken darüber machen, ob Hermine überhaupt will das ich für sie herum renne. Julian meinte, er ist sich sicher, wenn sie ihm sagen wolle, das er Abschaum ist, dann hätte sie das getan. Er würde nichts ändern, außer sie selbst sagt etwas dagegen. Schließlich sei sie die Betroffene.", sagte Ron während er sich hinsetzte.

Erstaunte Blicke fielen zu dem Rotschopf, der im Normalfall nicht so einsichtig ist.

„Und was haben sie noch gesagt?", hakte Ginny nach, die ihrem Bruder anscheinend die Geschichte nicht vollends abkaufte.

„Das wenn ich mich nochmal ohne Hermines Einverständnis beschwere, ich als Zielscheibe in Hermines Training benutzt werde...", murmelte Ron beschämt, was viele am Tisch lachen ließ.

Ungewöhnlicher Stolz machte sich in Hermine breit. Das war so etwas wie ein Lob der beiden. Das zweite Fast-Lob an einem Tag. So schlimm war das Training doch nicht.

 _Merlin, wie ich die beiden hasse.,_ dachte sich Hermine noch keine halbe Stunde später. Zauberkampf stand auf dem Programm, wobei das eher einem Spießrutenlauf, bei dem Hermine pro Minute 10 Schocks abbekam glich.

Die beiden hatten sogar Moody dazu geholt, der zusammen mit Christian feuerte, während Julian sie jedes Mal direkt wieder heilte.

Hermine fiel, rappelte sich auf und stand fast wieder und fiel wieder. Oft landete sie auf ihrem Gesicht, was auch schon aus ein paar Wunden blutete, doch es war ihr egal. Tage später würde sie den Sinn dieser Übungen, die wie sie jetzt dachte, nur ihr Selbstwertgefühl senken sollten, verstehen.

„Halte den Einfluss des Treffers klein. Selbst wenn du mal verwundet bist und geheilt wirst, musst du weiter machen. Gib niemals auf.", schrie sie Julian an.

„Schnellere Beinarbeit, oder sie schocken dich noch tausend Mal bis das hier vorbei ist.", schrie er, beim nächsten Treffer.

Als sie dann wieder getroffen worden ist, schrie er:

„Soll ich ihnen sagen, das wir die Stärke der Schocks erhöhen, weil es dir zu einfach ist, jedes Mal wieder aufzustehen?"

Hermine hasste ihn, aus tiefstem Herzen mit größter Motivation. Wie er sie verhöhnte, jedes einzelne Mal das sie fiel.

Sie wollte sich Luft machen. Einmal eine Antwort haben die ihn verstummen ließ. Gerade als sie ihn beleidigen wollte, flüsterte er:

„Zeit den Spieß umzudrehen. Wen willst du, Moody oder Christian?"

In dem Moment wurde sie wieder getroffen und viel zu Boden. Julian heilte sie direkt und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

„Nimm du Moody, ich Christian.", flüsterte sie, „nachdem du mich das nächste mal hochziehst."

Direkt fiel sie wieder zu Boden, Julian heilte sie schnell und zog sie zu sich rauf.

„Umarm mich und feuer an mir vorbei auf Christian.", wies er sie an. Etwas verdutzt aber doch einverstanden, fiel sie in seine Arme und schoss den roten Zauber in sein Zauber in Richtung von Moody flog. Christian ging erschrocken zu Boden und Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Es kam Julian so vor als würde Moody seinen Angriff durch lautes Lachen abwehren. Ohne Probleme, nur mit einem kleinen Wisch seines Zauberstabs beschwor er einen Schild. Dies brachte ihn auch unwillkürlich zum Lachen, während er Hermines Körper immer noch an sich gepresst hatte, doch an ihr vorbei seinem Gegner in die Augen schaute.

„Mine, ich muss einen alten Saftsack fertig machen.", flüsterte er ihr zu und ließ sie etwas verdutzt aus seinen Armen.

Just in dem Moment, in dem Hermine Julians Umarmung verließ, realisierte sie, wie schwer es werden würde, Christians Abmachung einzuhalten.

„IMMER WACHSAM, Bürschchen. Dein Freund hat es nicht geschafft.", lachte Moody ihn immer noch an.

„Die Rache ist mein Moody.", sagte Julian, dem nun auch sein zweiter Zauberstab in die Hand flog.

„Dann zeig mal wie gut du bist, Kleiner.", sagte Moody wieder.

Julian lächelte den alten Auror an und senkte verschmitzt den Kopf. Mal sehen wie er auf seine eigenen Waffen reagieren würde:  
 _„Imperio"_ , sagte Julian deutlich hörbar. Wie erhofft war Moody dadurch etwas verwirrt und fing erst spät an auszuweichen.

„Kannst gut tanzen, alter Mann.", provozierte ihn Julian.

„Meine eigenen Waffen gegen mich verwenden, guter Schachzug.", schrie Moody zurück.

Hermine sah mit außerordentlicher Entspannung dem Duell zu. Nicht weil Duelle so entspannend waren, aber sie waren allemal besser als das Zauberkampftraining. Wenn sie richtig mitgezählt hatte, wurde sie etwa fünfzig mal geschockt. An ihrem ganzen Körper spürte sie das nun.

Es war das erste Duell in dem Julian die Initiative ergriff. Wenn sie offen hätte sprechen müssen, hätte sie gesagt, es sah faszinierend aus. Während sein Zauberstab sich kaum bewegte, feuerte Julian Zauber um Zauber auf Moody, der alle Hand zu tun hatte. Nichts desto trotz, schaffte dieser es immer wieder Julian einen eigenen Fluch entgegen zu schleudern. Hermine erkannte kaum einen der Zauber.

So war es auch Mad-Eye der so wie Hermine es sah, den ersten Treffer verzeichnete. Während Julians letzte Zauberkette etwas zu lange gedauert hatte, brach ein Fluch von Moody durch das Schild des jungen Mannes und verletzte ihn an der Schulter. Augenblicklich bekam Moody die überhand und Julian begann zu verteidigen, wobei er seinen linken Stab an seine Schulter bewegte und diese scheinbar heilte.

„Deine zwei Stäbe haben schon Vorteile, Junge."

Von Julian hingegen war nur ein Grummeln zu hören. Mit einem Zauberstabwisch erschuf er seinen Patronuszauber, der sofort auf Mad-Eye losjagte. Direkt hinter diesem Zauber, desillusionierte er sich und verschwand. Wenige Milisekunden später sah Hermine ein blendendes Licht, was ihr sämtliche Sehkraft raubte.

Als einige Momente später das Licht verschwand, stand Mad-Eye vor Julian, der auf dem Boden lag und heftig hustete.

Langsam drehte der alte Mann den Kopf und sagte:

„Miss Granger, ich glaube ihre Bündnispartnerwahl war falsch."

Direkt danach wurde Hermine von den Beinen gerissen und landete auf dem Rücken, ohne das sie sich bewegen konnte.

„Verdammte scheiße, es war so knapp. Der Patronus war zu viel, glaub ich... Ich hatte ihn doch schon, woher wusste er wo ich war.", murmelte Julian vor sich hin. Er wollte wahrscheinlich eine Konversation mit Hermine führen, was diese jedoch eher ablehnte. Nicht weil sie sauer auf ihn war, aber zu behaupten sie wäre gerade an seinem Selbstmitleid interessiert wäre auch eine Lüge.

Christian und Moody gingen vor ihnen und schritten gut gelaunt in die Essenshalle ein.

 _Also Christian hat diese Überlegenheit ja wohl kaum verdient..._

„War es das für heute Julian?", fragte Hermine, körperlich völlig am Ende.

„Nein.", sagte dieser immer noch schlecht gelaunt.

„Hugghhh. Was denn noch?", antwortete sie.

„Okklumentik.", sagte dieser wieder, was Hermine entspannen und lächeln ließ. Seit Tagen versuchte sie die Übungen die er ihnen gegeben hatte, zu bewerkstelligen und es machte Spaß, nur mit seinen Gedanken zu arbeiten.

„Okay.", antwortete sie und sah Julian Christian in Richtung eines anderen Haustisches folgen, „Komm doch mit zu den Gryffindors."

Julian lächelte sie an und sagte:

„Schau mal dein Gesicht an. Wenn der gute Ronald das sieht, dann greift der mich an."

Erst jetzt realisierte Hermine das sie sich immer noch nicht heilen gelassen hatte. Julian der anscheinend ihre Gedanken verstand, sagte:

„Ich mache das nachher vor dem Unterricht in Okklumentik. Ich denke wir sind uns einig das das Essen wichtiger ist."

Als sie beide am Gryffindortisch ankamen machten viele der andere empörte Gesichter als sie Hermine sahen.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", erkannte Julian Seamus Stimme der etwas weiter am Tisch saß.

 _Merlin, warum hasse ich den so?_

„Alles in Ordnung. Training war heute hart.", sagte Hermine, was viele die Gesichter verziehen ließ.

Julian heimste sich viele böse Blicke ein, bis einer der Weasley Zwillinge auf dem Platz neben ihm Platz nahm, Julian auf den Rücken langte und sagte:

„Du siehst ja mal scheiße aus."

„So, lass mich den hier noch wegmachen...", murmelte Julian, der auf einem der Drehstühle gegenüber von Hermine in ihrem Büro saß und mit seinem Zauberstab im Gesicht der jungen Dame herumfuchtelte. Bevor er den Heilzauber sprach, strich seine Hand über die leichte, mit Blut verschmierte Wunde wo ihr Gesicht wieder auf den Boden gefallen war.

Eigentlich wollten sie die Büroräume geheim halten, aber da auch Hermine zu den Externen gehört, zeigte Julian ihr alle Räume, die bald benutzt werden würden oder schon werden. Ihren Fingerabdruck lies er aber ohne Christians eindeutiges Einverständnis noch nicht zu.

Als der letzte Kratzer weg war, begann Julian mit der Okklumentik Stunde.

„In der öffentlichen Stunde hast du gelernt, deinen Gedankenraum zu bilden. Unser Ziel ist es, diesen weiter zu modellieren. Ich will, das du versuchst, ein Rechteck, wie einen Flur zu erschaffen. Wenn du es schaffst, sogar Räume links und rechts. Verstanden?", fragte sie Julian.

Hermine nickte und freute sich auf die neue Aufgabe.

„Ich gehe zu den Externen. Ich werde mit Christian anfangen Erinnerungen zu extrahieren. Das ist ein langwieriger Prozess und in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten will ich, das du lernst wie das im Prinzip geht. Du hast bis 21 Uhr, also etwa eine Stunde. Danach schauen wir mal ob du was erreicht hast."

Erneut nickte Hermine und Julian stand auf um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Ach und Hermine.", fing er an und stoppte kurz, bis sie ihn ansah, „du hast dich heute mehr als nur gut geschlagen. Auch wenn es dir nicht so vorkommt, du hast heute einige sehr überrascht. Mich eingeschlossen."

Julian hatte das Gefühl, er musste ihr ein Kompliment machen. Ihr Selbstbewusstsein hatte es nötig und sie hatte es offen gesagt verdient. Denn von Christian würde sie keines bekommen.

Christian und Julian konnten an diesem Abend viele Erinnerungen über Voldemort und seine Gefolgschaft sammeln. Besonders die über den Mann selbst und einige seiner treusten Schergen waren sehr interessant. Bellatrix LeStrange und Antonin Dolohov waren dabei wohl die interessantesten. Durchgeknallt, brutal und ohne jeglichen Sinn für Moral.

Kampftechnisch unterscheiden sich die englischen Todesser nur wenig von den deutschen Pendants. Tendenziell würden sie sagen, hatten die englischen ein paar dickere Nüsse zu knacken, wie die Deutschen. Trotzdem hatte Julian nicht sehr viele gesehen, vor denen er Angst hatte. Auch Mad-Eye hat betont, dass es nur sehr wenige gibt, die den Top-Kämpfern des Lichts entsprechen. Der gewaltige Vorteil der Feinde lag nur darin, dass sie zahlenmäßig in England etwa eins zu achthundert überlegen waren.

Besonders interessant waren die Erinnerungen an Begegnungen mit Riddle selbst. Der Mann wirkte vor allem arrogant und tendiert dazu, sich auf Kampfeshandlungen rauszuhalten. Wenn er dann doch einmal involviert wurde, war auch die Genialität die hinter der Fassade steckt sichtbar.

Durch die Erinnerungen die Julian und Christian an diesem Abend sammelten, wurde eine neue Top-Liste mit Zielen erstellt. Die Top 12-Ziele:

 _Tom Riddle Jr._

 _Lukas Grindelwald_

 _Bellatrix LeStrange_

 _Antonin Dolohov_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

 _Jens Schneider_

 _Rudolphus LeStrange_

 _Rabastan LeStrange_

 _Michael Selwyn_

 _Marcus Yaxley_

 _Flint Rookwood_

 _Peter Nott_

 **Author Note:**

Viel Spaß beim Lesen in den Ferien GryffindorGirl

Reesaldo123


	27. Kapitel 27 -  Wie weit geht Liberalität?

Wie weit geht Liberaltität?

Nachdem auch das Einsammeln der Gedanken abgeschlossen und die Gedanken unter großer Mithilfe von Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hermine und den Weasley-Zwillingen eingeordnet waren, verbrachte die Gruppe ihren restlichen Feierabend in der Bar. Der erste Trainingstag war auch für Julian und Christian gar nicht so einfach.

Trotz dass die Stimmung keineswegs schlecht war, konzentrierten sich Julian und Christian eher auf ihr eigenes Gras in der Hand, als auf das Gespräch ihrer Tischpartner.

Das Training am nächsten Tag mit Hermine lief wie das Tags zuvor, außer dass sie den Magentrank nach dem Brechen freiwillig konsumierte und sich nicht traute beim Zählen zu mogeln. Anschließend wollten sie eigentlich Zaubertränke mit Christian zusammen machen, was aber durch ein Meeting der Externen zunichte gemacht wurde.

„Weiß jemand von euch, warum das Meeting ist?", wurden die jungen Neu-Externen direkt von Tonks gefragt.

„Nein.", sagte Christian.

Nachdem die meisten anderen auch angekommen waren, wurde sich in die Bar gesetzt die offiziell noch nicht offen hatte.

„Erstmal danke an Hammad, dass wir die Bar nutzen können obwohl sie eigentlich noch gar nicht geöffnet hat.", starte Kingsley, der dabei auf Hammad zeigte der einfach nur nickend lächelte.

„Wir haben soeben vom Rat die Anweisung bekommen, alle nötigen Schritte vorzubereiten, das ein Angriff Voldemorts auf dem Kontinent vorbereitet und so opferarm wie möglich werden soll. Seine Männer sind überall wie Zecken in den Staatsstrukturen untergebracht. Wir können ihn nicht aufhalten.", erklärte der Anführer der Externen weiter.

„Und das gefällt euch nicht?", fragte Julian, der Kingsleys gesamte Attitüde als sehr unzufrieden empfand.

Sirius, der neben Kingsley saß, musste lächeln und sagte:

„Ja, das kann man so sagen."

„Nein Julian, das gefällt uns nicht. Wir sind noch keine zehn Externe die das Schloss verlassen dürfen. Trotzdem sollen wir alleine diesen Angriff möglichst gut verhindern.", erläuterte Kingsley, bevor er genauer sagte, „Wir wollen schon seit Jahren das wir mehr Männer zugeteilt bekommen, aber werden immer abgelehnt. Wir können niemals mit dieser Anzahl an Leuten etwas erreichen."

Christian musste auf diese Erklärung hin lächeln und sagte:

„Man hat sich mit der Situation abgefunden…"

Diese Bemerkung brachte ihm ungläubige Blicke ein.

„Wisst ihr, er hat recht.", statuierte Julian, was nun alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkt, „Die Menschen hier ziehen den Schwanz ein. Die Zustände sind eine Katastrophe."

„Das geht jetzt aber zu weit.", wirkte Lupin etwas zu schlecht gelaunt.

„Remus hat Recht. Fahrt einen Gang runter.", unterstützte Tonks Lupin, was Christian verwundert drein blicken ließ. Er hatte das Gefühl, auch wenn er es nicht richtig beweisen konnte, das das alles sehr gespielt wirkte. Er hätte gerne gewusst, ob Julian ähnlich dachte.

„Warum geht das denn zu weit? Was ist das denn hier? Es gibt in diesem ganzen gottverdammten Schloss noch keine zehn Menschen die kämpfen. Die Leute haben sich damit abgefunden, dass sie im Schloss leben müssen. Niemand hier glaubt mehr daran dass der Krieg einfach endet. Nein, stattdessen verkriechen sich die Menschen in ihre semi-wichtigen internen Jobs und ziehen den Kopf ein.", meckerte Julian, bevor er die Stimme erhob, „Ich bin gottverdammt noch mal mit Hermine spazieren gegangen und habe zwei Todesser erwischt, die spioniert haben. Keiner von Moodys Schilden hat etwas gegen die getan. Dabei ist es ihr gottverdammter Scheißjob. Wir haben so viele talentierte Zauberer hier, die in den Rängen der Externen super aufgehoben wären. Stattdessen müssen sie ihr Schicksal irgendwo anders fristen, weil Politiker eine Aufnahme bei den Externen blockieren. Es müssen erst zwei durchgeknallte Massenmörder aus Deutschland kommen, damit man hier mal aufwacht. Wir sind im Krieg. Irgendwann wird der Moment kommen an dem Voldemort angreift. Und wenn dieser Moment da ist, gehen wir hier unter. Weil niemand, wirklich niemand darauf vorbereitet ist. Die Zustände sind desolat. Ich glaube viele Menschen denken nicht das sie im Krieg sind und das ist ein großer Fehler."

„Wie würdest du das angesprochene Problem lösen?", fragte Moody, der während Julians Rede etwas finster blickte, aber nicht mehr moodymäßig.

 _Das war nur gespielt, garantiert._

„Ohne einen Philosophie-Wechsel geht nicht viel.", sagte Christian.

„Und welche Philosophie soll uns helfen?", fragte wieder Lupin.

„ _Kill to protect_ (Töten um zu schützen)", antwortete nun Christian.

Ein scharfes einziehen von Luft war aus manchen der Münder zu vernehmen.

„Was ist denn daran so schlimm? Ich werde es nie verstehen.", sagte Christian, der nun das aussprach was ihm und Julian schon die letzten Wochen auf der Zunge lag, „Wir überlegen wirklich euch wieder zu verlassen."

„Was?", schrie sofort Sirius, wobei auch andere diese Antwort wenige Millisekunden später gerufen hätten.

 _Das ist jetzt nicht mehr gespielt._

„Das was hier abgeht ist verdammte Realitätsverkennung. Ihr geht mit einem Krieg der jeden von uns unter die Erde bringen wird um, als wäre es einfach nur eine Diskussion.", schrie Julian, der sich die ganze Zeit zurück gehalten hat, „ich gebe Hogwarts noch ein Jahr, dann geht ihr unter. Auch die Schutzzauber der Gründer sind nicht unknackbar, und das weiß Voldemort. Statt ihm Stiche zu setzen, zu zeigen, wir sind hier, wird verwaltet, was man hat. Es wird nicht mal versucht Raum zu gewinnen, nur keinen zu verlieren ist die Devise. Man kann nicht den Kopf einziehen und hoffen der Sturm geht vorbei, denn wenn wir ihn nicht beenden, dann schlägt er bald zu."

„Aber das ist doch kein Grund uns zu verlassen.", sagte Kingsley, „euch geht es hier doch gut?"

„Siehst du und genau das ist das Problem. Es geht nicht darum wo es uns gut geht.", klinkte sich Christian wieder ein „Wir glauben leider das wir außerhalb von Hogwarts mehr für diesen Kampf machen können als innerhalb dieser Schlossmauern."

„Dann sagt mir, wie würde eure Strategie in unserer Situation helfen?", fragte Kingsley, der die Kritik zwar fair einsteckte, aber nicht unbedingt zu verstehen schien.

„Wir können keine tausende Feinde töten. Wir können aber bestimmte Spielfiguren vom Feld nehmen. Wir haben die Erfahrung gemacht, wenn du da die Richtigen erwischst, ist der Schaden größer als bei jedem Massenmord.", begann Julian, „wenn ich also einen Angriff auf Frankreich und Deutschland verhindern will, infiltriere ich die Befehlsstruktur und verhindere diesen Angriff mit Nadelstichen."

Christian blickte nach Julians Erklärung in sich fragende Gesichter und ergänzte:

„Natürlich glauben wir zwar wie ihr, dass sich der Angriff auf den Kontinent nicht verhindern lässt, aber so kann es nicht weiter gehen."

Nachdem noch einige Zeit über die Grundsätze der Deutschen und ihres Kampfes geredet wurde, ging man über zu konkreten Punkten.

„Ich denke es wäre sinnvoll zu analysieren, wer für diesen geplanten Angriff verantwortlich sein soll. Anschließend infiltriert man die Befehlskette und zwar ziemlich hoch, am besten."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, ja, aber leider ändert das alles nichts an unserer zweifelhaften Situation mit zu wenigen Männern."

Christian sprach das aus, was er und Julian sich schon seit Anfang dieser sinnlosen Diskussion dachten:

„Dann legt uns endlich die Ketten ab und lasst uns hier raus."

Julian erwartete daraufhin einen sauren Kingsley. Anders als erwartet umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen, was Julian vergeblich hoffen lies.

„Ich dachte schon, ihr fragt nie. Wir alle sind der Meinung dass ihr dort draußen mehr bewirken könnt, als wir zusammen, aber noch müsst ihr hier bleiben. Wir teilen die meisten eurer Meinungen aber können euch noch nicht hier raus lassen. Eure Zeit wird kommen. Wir wollten nur mal sehen ob euer Feuer von damals noch da ist. Deswegen die uneinsichtige Position. Wir werden diesen Strategiewechsel machen und wir werden euch daraus schicken. Sehr bald. Auch wenn wir weg sind, haltet die Ohren steif und seid bereit. Ich glaube wir könnten euch brauchen. Seid darauf vorbereitet und passt auf Hermine auf."

Nachdem die Unterhaltungen über die Arbeit der Externen soweit abgeschlossen waren, fasste Kingsley alles noch einmal zusammen:

„Jungs, ich weiß ihr wollt das hier nicht, aber noch bleibt ihr hier. Schon damals, als ihr ankamt entschieden wir uns, mit euch diesen Strategiewechsel zu gehen, denn wir glauben das ihr Recht habt. Bald ist eure Zeit gekommen und dann wird euch niemand mehr aufhalten. Zu unserem aktuelle Fall. Julian, Christian, ihr verhört nachher noch den zweiten Todesser. Wir informieren nicht den Rat, dann kann auch kein Aufpasser kommen. Hermine geh du mit ihnen. Leg deine Interpretationsgrenze, nun ja, sagen wir liberal aus. Sirius und Remus, ihr geht nach Deutschland. Dort kontaktiert ihr unsere Kontaktmänner und diesen Hort wegen dieser Jessica. Tonks und ich besuchen Frankreich."

„Alles klar.", hörte man von einigen der anwesenden. Julian und Christian waren schon am aufstehen um zu den Kellerräumen zu gelangen, als Kingsley anhängte:

„Jungs, ich kann es euch als Externenchef nicht verbieten, wenn ihr Werbung bei entsprechenden Leuten für den Job „Externer" macht."

Lachend nickten die beiden und gingen aus dem Raum, als sie nicht nur von Hermine sondern auch von Remus verfolgt wurden.

„Julian, Christian, das was besprochen wurde, wird schon bald unsere Zukunft sein. Geht aber noch dezent vor. Es darf keiner aus den politischen Fraktionen aktiv von diesen Plänen erfahren. Bald werden wir uns wehren. Ich habe schon einige verdeckte Verbündete entdeckt, die weitere Verbündete dazu nehmen. Das darf nicht zu früh auffliegen", sagte dieser.

„Okay. Was meinst du denn mit dezent vorgehen?", fragte Christian lächelnd.

„Zum Beispiel vermeidet es Todesflüche auf dem Quiditch Feld zu feuern."

„Wäre es nicht untypisch wenn wir das weg lassen würden. Dann denken die doch erst recht, wir führen was im Schilde.", sagte Julian abschließend mit einem lachenden Unterton.

Die drei Schritten gemeinsam die Treppen hinunter, wo sie auf dem Weg Harry begegneten.

„Ihr geht zu dem gefangenen Todesser neben Crouch?", fragte er.

Hermine sah ihren besten Freund direkt geschockt an.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie.

„Das letzte Mal als du so ausgesehen hast, warst du bedrückt. Du weißt schon, mit dem anderen Todesser…", murmelte Harry, was Julian aber auch vernahm.

„Moment. Warum war sie bedrückt?", erkundigte sich der junge Deutsche lachend.

„Ist jetzt egal. Harry du darfst niemandem sagen das wir zu ihm gehen.", sagte Christian.

„Nur wenn ich mitkommen kann.", sagte der junge Mann lächelnd.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage…", echauffierte sich Hermine, als Julian dazwischen grätschte und sagte:

„Erstens, sind wir nicht in der Position um abzulehnen, es sei denn du willst Dumbles erklären warum wir jemanden ohne Info an den Rat vernehmen und zweitens kann er das ja ruhig sehen. Er ist einer der wenigen dem wir beide so sehr vertrauen. Aus gutem Grund wenn man unsere Graslieferungen in Gefangenschaft betrachtet."

Mürrisch nickte Hermine und Christian ging wieder weiter die Treppen hinunter, mit Harry der ihm direkt folgte. Hermine ging nah neben Julian und flüsterte:

„Du weißt dass Harry, wenn du anders reagiert hättest, auf mich gehört hätte?"

„Ja, weiß ich.", antwortete Julian prompt, „Ich will aber das er es sieht. Er ist ein guter, ein talentierter, aber wenn er noch länger in dieser Blase gehalten wird, dann fängt er an zu stricken und hört die Jonas Brothers…"

Als sie unten in der Zelle angekommen waren, instruierte Julian Harry wie er sich verhalten sollte, während Christian sich die „Patientenakte", die von anderen Hogwartsbewohnern angefertigt wurde, studierte. Als er damit fertig war, sagte er zu Julian:

„Chris Flint. Irischer Verwandter der englischen Flints."

Während Christian das erklärte, sah Julian Harry komisch schauen und fragte deshalb:

„Informationen über die Flints?"

„Nunja, nicht sehr viele. Marcus Flint ist zwei Jahre älter als wir und der jüngere Sohn von ich glaube James Flint. Sein Bruder heißt Timothy oder so. War in Slytherin und jetzt Todesser.", sagte Harry.

„Das muss reichen…", murmelte Christian, der Julian auf die Schulter hieb und hoffnungsvoll ansah. Das was sie jetzt gleich machen würden, machten sie nicht gerne.

 _Okay, ehrlich gesagt machte es Julian nicht gerne. Christian freute sich meistens darauf._

„Was ihr dadrin seht, vergesst ihr entweder schnell wieder, oder ich obliviere euch. Wir brauchen heute noch die Infos.", sagte Julian der sich umdrehte und den magischen Raum betrat der, alle Schreie abdämpfte.

Gerade als Hermine Christian etwas fragen wollte, war auch dieser im schalldichten Raum verschwunden.

„Hallo Chris. Ich sehe, die unpassenden und wirklich ungünstig aussehenden Narben die ich dir verpasst habe, scheinen zu verheilen. Weißt du, dass du so schön wie eh und je bist. Bei uns in Deutschland sagte Mal ein weiser Mann, „Willst du sie haben, dann brauchst du Narben. (Alligatoah). Wie geht es dir mein Freund?", fragte der junge Mann so unschuldig wie er nur konnte. Das vernarbte Gesicht seines gegenübers begann vor Hass und Verachtung zu zucken, bevor er Julian vor die Füße spuckte.

„Denkst du, die beiden foltern ihn?", fragte Harry Hermine, was ihm ein müdes Lächeln des Mädchens einbrachte.

„Ja, das werden sie. Ich war das letzte Mal dabei, aber ich denke das hier wird noch eher Folter im klassischen…", fing sie an zu sprechen bevor das Übel seinen Lauf nahm.

„Siehst du, ich wollte nicht das es so endet Chris.", lächelte ein immer noch zuckersüßer Julian.

„ _Electrica impulso"_ , zauberte Christian im Rücken des Opfers. Schreckliche Schreie hallten sogar im stark abgeschirmten Außenbereich der Schutzzauber von Julian und Christian.

„Weißt du, das würdet ihr machen. Einfach Schmerzen zufügen bis man redet. Aber das ist nicht so unsere Art.", sagte wieder Julian, der dann hinzufügte, „ich habe eine bessere Idee. Wir brauchten so wie so noch ein paar Testsubjekte."

Schon während Julian sprach lies Christian den Stromzauber abschwellen. Dies ließ Chris Flint schwer atmen, aber schon etwas aufhören als Julian sprach.

„Na, was meinste? Lieber das Hauselfen Blut spritzen, oder die Werwolfskrankheit verstärken und reinhauen?", fragte Julian Christian, der „hmm" murmelte und dann sagte:

„Machen wir den Werwolf."

Hermine fand es schrecklich das Leiden des Fremden sehen zu müssen. Auch Harry hatte große Schwierigkeiten dabei zu zusehen, obwohl er sich selber eingestehen musste, dass es doch interessant war.

„Warum hören sie jetzt auf damit und drohen ihm nur noch?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Ich denke weil sie foltern wirklich nicht mögen und es gerne vermeiden würden, oder weil sie wirklich Testsubjekte brauchen, was ich den beiden auch zutraue. Wobei ich mich mit Julian über das Elfenblut unterhalten muss.", antwortete das Mädchen ehrlich.

Als Christian mit der Spritze ankam, begann Flint heftig zu zittern. Julian, der immer noch vor ihm war, mittlerweile auf einem Stuhl sitzend, lächelte ihn an.

„Hab ich dir schon gesagt, was das genau ist, Flint. Das ist das Enzym was die Werwolfverwandlung auslöst. Bei einem normalen Wolf sind es etwa 20mg im ganzen Körper pro Verwandlung. Wir haben hier etwa 2,5g."

„3,5g", verbesserte Christian, der gerade lachend die Kappe der Spritze abzog.

„Wir haben zwei Ideen, was passieren könnte. Eine der Ideen ist, das dein Körper das ganze abstößt und du stirbst. Das wäre ganz schön doof. Eine andere Version wäre, das du dich verwandelst. Die Menge hier, sollte aber eigentlich reichen, dass du bis zum nächsten Mond verwandelt bleibst. Anschließend würde dein Körper aufgrund der riesen Menge, viel mehr produzieren. Dann könntest du uns als Enzym Farm hier in den Kerkern Hogwarts dienen, um unsere eigenen Patienten zu behandeln. Du wärst dann der der erste Nie-Wieder-Mensch-Wolf. Manche Menschen würden sagen, es sei barbarisch so etwas zu tun, aber ehrlich gesagt finde ich das nicht. Sogar die Muggel benutzen Kreaturen als Testsubjekte für Kosmetikprodukte, dann können auch wir unsere Werwölfe nutzen, oder?"

„STOPP!", schrie ihr Opfer voller Inbrunst und ergänze stark zitternd, „was wollt ihr?"

Hermine und Harry freuten sich insgeheim sehr darüber das der Gefangene so schnell schon bereit war auszupacken. Umso mehr überraschte es sie, als Julian den Mann anlächelte und sagte:

„Aber, aber, Flint. Momentan bist du uns als neues Versuchskaninchen, nach deinem Freund mehr wert, als, als Informationsquelle."

Währenddessen stach Christian dem gefesselten Flint mit einer Nadel ein Loch in die Vene am Arm und legte eine Infusion. Hermine und Harry kannten diese Art der Medizin aus ihrer Nicht-Zauberer-Zeit. Immer wieder panisch zwischen seinem Arm und Julian gegenüber von sich hin und her blickend, versuchte er Worte zu finden.

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", stotterte er schlussendlich.

„Christian, was haben wir mit Doppkins gemacht?", erkundigte sich Julian höhnisch.

„Warte ich zeigs dir.", lächelte Christian zurück, der mit seinem Zauberstab dem Gefangenen eine Erinnerung gab.

„War das so schlimm, was die beiden mit dem Todesser gemacht haben?", erkundigte sich Harry irritiert, „ich dachte sie haben nur _Legilimenz_ benutzt."

„Haben sie auch…", murmelte Hermine

Hermine, die sah wie der an den Stuhl gebundene Gefangene keuchend und stotternd von sich gab:

„I-i-ihr se-e-id verrückt."

"Christian, du hast es gehört. Er hat keine Informationen zum Eintauschen.", sagte ein lächelnder Julian zu Christian. Dessen Hand griff die gut sichtbare Spritze und wollte sie gerade betätigen, als der Gefangene sagte:

„Wartet."

Lächelnd lehnte sich Julian nach vorne und antwortete trocken:

„Du hast zehn Sekunden Flint. Überzeug mich."

Flint sang wie ein Vogel:

„Ich weiß, er plant etwas Großes. Einen Angriff. Erst dachten wir er würde hier angreifen wollen, aber das tut er nicht. Den Kontinent, ja, den Kontinent. Deutschland und Frankreich. Grindelwald sammelt seine Todesser in Deutschland. Rookwood hat die Leitung der Front hier übernommen. Seitdem spähen wir euch aus. Wir suchen den Geheimgang durch den ihr rein und raus kommt. Bestimmt drei bis vier Spähergruppen am Tag, aber die meisten kommen nicht so nah wie wir. Mit Besen patrollieren wir rund um die Uhr, rund um das Schloss. Es ist unmöglich raus zu kommen. Neue Apperationszauber, die weiter gehen wurden errichtet. Außerdem sollten wir euch im Auge behalten. Direkte Aufgabe von Jens Schneider."

„Gut so, Flint. Du lernst schnell. Du hast zwei Optionen. Einmal, du lässt mich in deinen Verstand und alle Erinnungen auslesen oder ich muss dich weiter verhören was längere Zeit dauert und stetige Erinnerung an deine Situation hervorruft. Außerdem wollen wir ja auch nicht, das der Zauberstab meines Freundes kalt wird, oder?", erklärte ihm Julian.

Hermine sah den verunsicherten Gefangenen zittern und bangen, aber trotzdem nicht wirklich antworten. Julian und Christian hatten ihn innerhalb von wenigen Minuten gebrochen. Und doch ahnte sie, dass die jetzige Schweigsamkeit ihres Gefangenen ihm einige Schwierigkeiten einbringen würde.

„Flint, Flint, Flint…", murmelte Julian, „Weißt du, im Gegensatz zu euch Bastarden mag ich das hier wirklich nicht. Und doch zwingst du mich, es zu tun."

„ _Electrica impulso"_ , sagte Christian, der wieder im Hintergrund des Opfers den Zauberstab erhoben hatte. Erneut hallten die Schreie des armen Mannes durch den Raum. Sein gesamter Körper zuckte vor Schmerz und verkrampfte sich.

„Was wählst du, mein Freund.", fragte Julian, dessen Opfer dann antwortete:

„Die Gedanken. Les meine Gedanken."

Hermine war auf diese Antwort erleichtert, denn sie würde dadurch so schnell wie möglich hier verschwinden können. Als Julian in die Gedankenwelt seines Opfers eintauchte, fragte sie sich, wie weit Kingsleys Anweisung zu „liberal" ging. Wusste ihr Boss, was Julian und Christian treiben würden, oder dachte er gar nicht an diese Methoden? Wie solle sie hiernach mit der Situation umgehen? Sie verachtete das was hier im Keller Hogwarts geschehen ist zutiefst, aber was ihr noch mehr zu schaffen machte, ist die Tatsache das sie nicht mehr fühlte. Irgendwo erwartete sie dieses Verhalten von den beiden und verstand warum es hier angebracht war. Ihre Meinung über die beiden Deutschen und ihren Charakter änderte sich nicht. Das machte Hermine wahrlich zu schaffen. Hatte sie von Anfang an recht? Wurde sie wie die beiden? Ihre Position gegenüber den beiden war äußert schwierig. Der Grund dafür war eben diese Unschlüssigkeit. Solange sie nicht sagen konnte, ob sie auf deren Seite oder nicht auf dieser Seite stand, würde sie nie irgendwo dazu gehören. In geraumer Zukunft würde Hermine unabsichtlich eine Entscheidung treffen, die die Dinge schwieriger machen wird.

Als wenn ihr bester Freund neben ihr, sie und ihre erdachten Worte hören konnte, sagte Harry:

„Das ist schrecklich mit an zu sehen, aber was noch schlimmer ist, das ich finde das es notwendig ist. Krieg ist barbarisch, aber ist es nicht manchmal notwendig, die Waffen des Feindes zu nutzen um gegen den Feind zu kämpfen. Das sagte mir Christian einmal. Ich glaube ich verstehe es erst jetzt wirklich."

„Gerne würde ich dir jetzt einen Vortrag über Moral und Ethik halten, Harry, doch ehrlich gesagt fühle ich genau das gleiche was du fühlst. Es ist schrecklich, mein Gott es ist Folter, aber es musste sein.", antwortete Hermine.

Sehnsüchtig sah Harry Julian und Christian bei der Arbeit zu. Erinnerung für Erinnerung extrahierten sie auf dem Kopf des Mannes und legten sie ab.

„Meinst du, wir werden je so gut wie sie sein?", erkundigte er sich bei seiner besten Freundin, die daraufhin eine undeutliche Grimasse schnitt.

„Ich glaube nicht, das wir es sollten Harry. Die beiden gehen einen sehr steinigen Weg, ohne jemals das erleben zu dürfen, was wir durften. Ich denke es ist gut so wie wir sind. Und irgendwo auch gut so, wie sie sind.", versuchte sie möglichst episch zu klingen.

„Ich meinte magisch…", murmelte Harry, was ihm aber auch ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht aufblitzen lies.

„Es ist schon schwer zu sagen, wo sie denn im Vergleich zu uns magisch stehen. Aber ich denke, das was sie ihr ganzes Leben bisher gemacht haben und richtig gut können, das werden sie auch weiterhin machen und daher besser als wir bleiben."

Als alle Erinnerungen gesammelt waren, wendete sich Julian wieder ihrem Opfer zu.

„So Flint, danke für deine mithilfe. _Oblivate._ ", zauberte er.

 _In die Gedankenwelt seines Opfers einzudringen war nicht schwer, weil er es zuvor auch schon gemacht hatte. Einmal an den richtigen Erinnerungen über die schmerzvolle „Befragung" angekommen, änderte Julian sie zu einer simplen Wortbefragung, bei der Flint kaum antwortete_

Es hatte seine Vorzüge ohne Narben zu foltern.

Hermine war sehr dankbar das Julian den „Patienten" oblivierte. So war dieses Leck des Informationsflusses schon mal trocken. Um Harry machte sie sich wenig Sorgen. Er mag zwar sehr stark zu Dumbledore und einigen anderen Menschen hingezogen sein, aber niemals würde er wissentlich einen Vertrauensbruch begehen. Julian und Christian sollten auch kein Problem sein, da sie ja vor allem in Gefahr schweben. Bleibt noch sie selber übrig.

Als sie sich dazu entschied mit zu den Externen zu gehen, was ihr schon klar, dass solche Dinge passieren würden. Auch Hermine würde freiwillig keine Informationen darüber verraten, aber unfreiwillig?

Folter konnte sie nicht verhindern und war sich auch sicher dass jeder Mensch einen _Breaking Point_ besaß. Das würde hier in Hogwarts aber sicherlich nicht geschehen und außerhalb vom Schloss, waren diese Informationen nutzlos.

In einem _Legilimens_ Angriff Dumbledores sah sie aktuell die größte Gefahr. Sie ahnte schon seit Jahren, dass er sein Talent eines natürlichen Legilimentikers gegen Schwache Verteidigungen ausnutzte, ähnlich wie Julian es auch tat. Dagegen würde sie schützen müssen.

„Ah, Hermine, komm bitte heute Abend um 8 ins Büro. Wir schauen uns gemeinsam die Erinnerungen an und üben vorher etwas Okklumentik.", sagte Julian, der sich gerade mit Christian verabschiedete, weil sie wieder irgend einen Kampf auszutragen haben.

„Okay, ich bin dann da. Braucht ich etwas?", erkundigte sie sich, zur Sicherheit nochmal.

„Außer Laune und Konzentration nichts.", sagte Julian, bevor er sich umdrehte und redend mit Christian verschwand.

„Du machst den Unterricht gerne, oder?", fragte Harry, als er sicher war, das Julian und Christian außer Hörweite war, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob das bei den beiden etwas zu bedeuten hatte.

„Was?", fragte Hermine erstaunt, die geschockt von seiner Annahme war, dass sie gerne gefoltert wurde.

„Ich meinte nicht den Sportunterricht, oder das zaubern wo die beiden dich eigentlich nur fertig machen.", erläuterte ihr Freund, „sondern Okklumentik."

Darüber machte sich Hermine kurz Gedanken um zu antworten:

„Ja, ich denke schon. Wobei wir mehr machen als Okklumentik. Er nennt es, die Gedankenlehren. Die Basis dafür ist zwar Okklumentik, doch eigentlich ist es mehr. Das was die beiden immer mit den Erinnerungen machen gehört dazu. Aber auch _Legilimens_."

„Echt? Dumbledore wollte mir das auch mal erklären, hat es aber dann doch nicht getan.", sagte Harry, bevor er sentimental aus dem nichts hinzufügte, „Weißt du, ich bin froh das überhaupt einer von uns dreien Externer wird."

Noch mehr geschockt als zuvor, wollte sich Hermine gerade erneut entschuldigen, als sie dann merkte, dass es hier um mehr ging als nur ehemalige Eifersucht.

„Wie ich schon einmal sagte, Harry, deine Zeit wird noch kommen. Möglicherweise schneller als du dachtest.", sagte sie, was ihren ersten richtigen Freund aufhorchen ließ, „Eventuell könnte es möglich sein, das Kingsley erwähnt hat, das eine Änderung im System und eine Umgestaltung der Externenzahlen notwendig sein wird. Wir haben die Erlaubnis uns nach potenten Kandidaten umzusehen. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich anfangen mit Ron zu trainieren um wenn es so weit ist, den Leuten keine andere Wahl zu lassen als dich zu holen."

Unsicher darüber ob das was sie gerade getan hat, eine gute Entscheidung war, ging sie weiter mit Harry Richtung Gryffindorturm. Der-Junge-der-lebt war auf dem Weg sehr ruhig, aber auch glücklich. Seinen Wunsch, endlich den Krieg der seit Jahren scheinbar nur um ihn ging, endlich kämpfen zu können, hatte er immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Ein späterer Harry wäre glücklich gewesen, gewusst zu haben, was es bedeutet einen echten Krieg zu kämpfen bevor er es sich wünschte.

 **/Er blickte auf das Schloss und sah die Zeichen, die er zuvor schon hätte sehen müssen. Dunkle Zeiten waren auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts, noch um ein vielfaches dunkler als die aktuellen. Noch kann man ihren Schatten nicht wahrnehmen, nur fühlen, doch schon bald wird er sichtbar werden, auch wenn die Augen der meisten Sterblichen dazu nicht in der Lage sind. Höhere Mächte haben nun schlussendlich angefangen, den Krieg der sie voneinander entzweite, als Kampf zwischen sich zu sehen. Ein Kampf gefüttert mit dem Blut, dem Leiden und dem Tod der Sterblichen.**

 **Doch was ihn am meisten beunruhigte, war das nicht er selbst den ersten Schritt machte. Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf./**

Julian und Christian bereiteten sich auf die Nacht vor. Beim letzten Gang der beiden auf den Astronomieturm, durften sie feststellen, dass es wohl am heutigen Tage soweit war. Sie würden Animagus werden.

 _Oder bei dem Versuch sterben,_ hallte es in Julians Hinterkopf. Das war einfach nicht möglich. Nicht weil Julian dachte, dass sie besser als der Tod seien, sondern weil das neunzehnjährige Leiden eines Julian _Namenslos_ nicht bei einer Animagusverwandlung endlich beendet würde. Jeder Abschied aus der Welt der Lebenden, der sich jenseits von einer ordentlichen Folterfluchsession befand, würde sich seiner Meinung nach für die schattige Zeitperiode, die sich fälschlicherweise ein Leben nannte, als nicht würdig erweisen.

Muggel würden ihn für solche Gedanken psychisch krank nennen, wahrscheinlich weil er das auch war, aber hier gab es keine Psychologen.

Diese Gedanken gehörten zu Julians dunkelsten und waren einer der Gründe dafür, dass er Hermine nichts über sich Preis geben wollte. Einmal hatte er Angst dass die zugegebenermaßen wirklich schlaue Mine in der Lage ist ihn zu durchschauen, oder dass er im Affekt tatsächlich darüber Worte verliert. Was er und Christian am wenigsten gebrauchen konnten, waren Menschen die mit ihnen über ihre Psyche reden wollten.

„Julian, es ist Zeit.", sagte Christian, der auf die magischen Fenster in den Büroräumen zeigte. Julian, schaute ihm in die Augen und nickte anschließend.

„Hermine, danke für deine Hilfe. Du kannst jetzt gerne gehen.", wandte er sich an sie. Die letzten eineinhalb Stunden verbrachten sie damit, Erinnerungen die Julian Flint am Mittag entnahm, einzuordnen und zu katalogisieren. Auch wenn Hermine selber noch nicht wahnsinnig viel mit den Erinnerungen machen konnte, war sie doch eine größere Hilfe als Christian dachte. Alle Erinnerungen mitzuschauen und auf Details zu achten, die die Jungs möglicherweise in ihrem Bericht, den sie einer verzauberten Feder diktierten vergaßen oder als nicht wichtig erachteten.

„Was habt ihr vor?", fragte sie neugierig, nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartend. In Hermines Kopf drehte sich alles darum, wie sie an die Antworten kommen würde, die die beiden ihr verwehrten. Sollte sie vielleicht Harry zu Rate ziehen und sie verfolgen?

Julian sah Christian an. Beide wussten das in einiger der Literatur davon gesprochen wird, man solle eine externe Person mitnehmen, um die Erstverwandlung zu überwachen. Andere Literatur warnte genau davor, da sowohl ein Stoppen der Verwandlung als auch die Verwandlung in ein aggressives Tier gefährlich für das Menschenleben sein können.

Christian wusste nicht genau ob er abgeneigt von dem Vorschlag war, Hermine mitzunehmen. Nach kurzer Bedenkzeit, die er sich schwerer gemacht hat, als er jemals zugeben würde, signalisierte er Julian mit seinen Augen so gut er konnte: „Nein."

Die Unangenehmheit beim simplen Gedanken daran, das Hermine Granger ihn nackt sehen könnte, auch wenn sie Handtücher dabei hatten, war ihm zu groß. Julian mag der Gedanke vielleicht gefallen, aber Christian war nicht psychisch labil. Anders konnte er nicht verstehen wie man auf solche abwegigen Gedanken kommen konnte.

Julian verstand Christian und sagte zu ihr:

„Wir haben noch einen gemeinsamen Termin. Deswegen sehen wir uns heute Abend nicht in der Bar."

Hermine war sich sicher dass sie sich nicht in der Bar sehen würde. Denn sie würde auch nicht da sein…

„Okay, viel Spaß.", sagte sie zuversichtlich lächelnd und abschließend nickend. Anschließend verließ sie schnellen Schrittes den Raum.

Die Deutschen, die sich bis die Tür zufiel nur anstarrten, weil sie die Reaktion Hermines verwunderte, fielen nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, in schnelle Packstimmung. Alle Sicherheitsutensilien, Essen und auch Gras für die Nacht eingepackt, verließen sie das Büro in Richtung der Bar. Dort sagten sie Hammad, das ihr neues Projekt heute einen wichtigen Schritt erreichen würde und das sie deshalb wahrscheinlich nicht, oder sehr spät erscheinen würden.


	28. Kapitel 28 - Animagusverwandlung

Animagusverwandlung

Immer wieder fiel Harry auf, das er seinem Vater, Sirius und Remus viel zu selten für die Karte des Rumtreibers dankte. Anders wäre es, mit dem kleinen Zeitfenster was Hermine ihnen gab, als sie auftauchte, unmöglich gewesen ihre deutschen Freunde zu verfolgen. Am Fenster im 2. Stock sahen sie die beiden aus dem direkten Schlossbereich auf das weite Schlossgelände laufen.

Durch die Karte waren sie den beiden auf den Fersen, mitsamt dem Tarnumhang über dem beiden Verfolgern. Harry wusste zwar das sie gerne einmal dazu tendieren ihn bloß zu stellen und trotz des Umhangs zu sehen, aber reine Magie über diese Distanz zu spüren war seiner Auffassung nach nicht möglich.

Als Harry und Hermine immer näher an den Verbotenen Wald kamen, wo ihre Karte auch enden würde, überkam ihn ein schrecklicher Verdacht. Was wäre wenn die beiden doch Verräter waren und er sich getäuscht hatte. Was wenn es wirklich ein Mordanschlag auf Dumbledore war und er ihnen wirklich geholfen haben sollte? Schneller als er normalerweise solche Gedanken vertrieb, schaffte er es bei speziell diesen.

 _Absolut keine winzige Chance das die beiden Verräter sind._

Als sie im kleinen Teil des verbotenen Waldes ankamen, der noch auf der Hogwarts-Seite der Schutzzauber war, begannen sie sich umzusehen, so gut es mit verschiedenen Verzauberungen der Augen eben ging. Sie entdeckten keine offensichtlichen Todesser. Aus den Erinnerungen Flints waren sie sich sicher, das keine Todesser die in der Lage wären, sich magisch einwandfrei zu verstecken in Rookwoods Bataillion eingesetezt wurden. Eigentlich lernten sie mehr oder weniger, das jeder Todesser der nicht in Bellatrix und Dolohovs Spezialeinheit war nicht besser als ein Schulkind am Zauberstab war. Ein Vasall, den Julian innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden wegpustet.

Nachdem die Umgebung als sicher galt, bereiteten sie alle weiteren Dinge vor. Sie nahmen das Handtuch hervor, ebenso wie ihre Hauptzauberstäbe, die sie vor wenigen Wochen von Olivander bekamen. Jetzt hieß es einzig und allein auf das aufziehende Gewitter zu warten.

„Es fängt bald an zu stürmen. Was machen die da?", fragte Harry, dem durch den aufziehenden Wind immer kälter wurde. Die beiden versteckten sich hinter einem dicken Baum, der seine besten Jahre schon gesehen hatte. Durch den Tarnumhang sollten sie vor den immer wachsamen Blicken der beiden Deutschen geschützt sein.

„Ich glaube Moody wäre Stolz auf sie. Die sind ja wirklich paranoid.", murmelte Hermine, was Harry verschmitzt lachen lies.

Gerade als Harry wieder antworten wollte, grollte ein bebender Donner durch die Waldlichtung. Direkt danach fielen erste Tropfen, in dieser Situation so laut wie Hammads Deutsch-Rap, auf die Blätter des sommergrünen Waldes.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden wurden aus dem beginnenden Regen, eimerweiße Wasser die pro Minute den Himmel verließen. Windböen durchwuchteten wenige Sekunden nachdem der Regen anfing den Wald.

Julian und Christian hörten den Donner und lachten sich an. Direkt anschließend nahmen sie die Flaschen mit dem Trank aus ihrem Rucksack, stießen klassisch im wachsenden Niederschlag an und tranken auf Ex. Julian dachte das es schlechter schmecken würde, was bei Merlin nicht heißen sollte, das es gut schmeckte.

Nachdem es getrunken war, lächelte er Christian erneut an und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Sein Freund der sie lächelnd anschaute, schaute anschließend wieder hoch. Anders als Julian erwartet hatte, ging Christian schnell den Schritt nach vorne und riss seine Amre um Julian.

So schnell wie die Umarmung begann, so schnell war sie zu Ende. Trotz dass es nicht sehr emotional wirkte, war Julian emotional ergriffen. Für Christians Verhältnisse war das ein Vulkanausbruch.

„Pass auf dich auf.", sagte er zu seinem Freund, von der er dachte er höre gar nicht mehr zu.

Christian schaute aber auf und antwortete kurz:

„Du auch. Du auch…"

Nachdem sie den Trank getrunken haben, ahnte Hermine was heute passieren sollte. Sie wusste durch ihre Gespräche mit Professor McGonnagal, mit der sie früher eng zusammen arbeitete in etwa, was es für eine Animagusverwandlung brauchte. Daher wusste sie aber auch, wie gefährlich sie sein konnte. Es war eine Unverantwortlichkeit der Jungs das sie das Ganze ohne Begleitung machten. Außerdem deprimierte es Hermine komischerweise, das sie sie nicht gefragt hatten.

Nach diesen Überlegungen kam ihr eine weitere Emotion in den Sinn. Angst. Was Hermine auch wusste war, das frische Animagi nur ganz selten und schwer zwischen dem Tier und dem Mensch unterscheiden können und sehr oft die ganze Nacht ihre tierische Form beibehalten, ohne zu wissen das ein Mensch dahinter steckt. Die Professorin erwähnte auch mal, das sie Forscher kennt, die den Verdacht haben, das anfangs zwar nicht das handelnde Bewusstsein des Menschen ausgeprägt ist, aber das Unterbewusstsein. Beispielsweise behaupten sie, das bei vielen Animagi menschliche Verhaltensweisen und Moralvorstellung durchkommen. So gibt es nur extrem wenige Fälle in der Raubtieranimagi tatsächlich einen Mensch attackierten, obwohl es erheblich mehr Konfrontationen gibt.

Professor McGonnagal hatte ihr sogar davon erzählt, das sie sich fast mit einer Katze in ihrer ersten Animagusnacht gepaart hatte und nur Professor Dumbledore, der das ganze überwachte sie daran hinderte.

Nach einigen weiteren Verwandlungen und einiges an Training würde der Animagi geübt darin werden und auch seine Kleider nicht mehr zerstören.

„Die beiden verwandeln sich heute in Animagi Harry. Sollen wir da bleiben?", fragte sie ihren Freund.

„Ja, hab ich mir auch schon gedacht. Es wäre zwar falsch, aber ich würde es gerne sehen.", sagte er verschmitzt lächelnd.

Hermine nickte und dachte darüber nach:

„Wenn wir schon bleiben und ihnen diesen Moment rauben, den sie privat halten wollen, sollten wir ihnen aber auch einen gewissen Mehrwert bieten. Wir versuchen zu vermeiden das sie in Tierform Dinge tun, die sie nicht sollten. Des Weiteren hindern wir sie daran das Gelände zu verlassen. Und wir sagen ihnen nichts davon, dass wir sie sahen. Ich denke das sollte ein weiteres unserer 1000 Geheimnisse bleiben."

Harry lächelte sie an und sagte:

„Okay.", bevor er noch mehr grinsend hinzufügte, „wie das du auf Julian stehst?"

Hermine, die sich schnell daran erinnern musste das sie nicht laut aufreden durfte, hieb Harry auf den Oberarm und grummelte:

„Ich stehe nicht auf Julian, wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen. Ich sagte nur, als DU mich gefragt hast, wen ich INTERESSANT finde, das Julian ein interessanter Charakter ist."

Harry der immer noch lächelte, aber wieder den Jungen zuschaute, die gerade einige Schutzzauber zauberten , vorwiegend an der Barriere der Hogwartschutzzauber murmelte daraufhin:

„Und du beim Trinkspiel vorgestern in der Bar, leise neben mir seinen Namen murmelte bevor du dann laut Charlie Weasley sagtest, weil er schon lange dein Schwarm war."

Fassungslos, aber ebenso nicht fähig ein Wort herauszubekommen schaute sie ihren Freund an, der nur lächelte und abwinkte. Sie wusste das Geheimnis war bei ihm sicher. Die betrunkene Hermine war schon immer idiotisch und vor allem unvorsichtig. Manchmal war sie stolz darauf, dass sie betrunken immer noch genau so schlau wirkte wie nüchtern, aber Momente wie dieser erinnerten sie dann an ihre anderen Schwächen im trunkenen Zustand.

„Schon gut. Ich schweige wie ein Grab.", sagte Harry bevor Hermine noch einmal kurz zu diesem Thema antwortete:

„Ist auch besser so. Das hat so wie so keine Zukunft."

„Warum?", fragte Harry erstaunt, „er scheint ja nicht gerade abgeneigt zu sein."

„Weil ich es versprochen habe."

Nachdem alle Schutzzauber gezaubert waren und Julian und Christian wieder in Position waren, begannen sie sich auszuziehen. Als beide dann nur noch in Unterhosen voreinander standen, hingen sich beide ein Handtuch um und ließen die Unterhose ebenfalls auf den Boden fallen.

„Los geht's.", sagte Christian, der seinen Zauberstab auf sich richtete und anfing Worte in einer alten Sprache zu sagen. Julian tat ihm anschließend gleich.

Eigentlich hätte sich Harry nicht darüber wundern sollen, das Julian und Christian sich auszogen, bevor sie mit der Verwandlung begonnen. Es machte nur Sinn sich so die eigenen Kleider zu schützen.

Selbst er, der in keinster Weise am eigenen Geschlecht interessiert war, musste neidlos anerkennen, das sein trainierter Quidditch Körper weder mit Julians vernarbten, noch mit Christians Körper mithalten konnte.

Hermine wunderte sich noch weniger als Harry darüber das die beiden sich auszogen, wo es doch in so gut wie jeder Literatur als sehr sinnvoll beschrieben wurde. Erst wollte sie gar nicht hinschauen, entscheid sich aber dagegen. Sich selbst und vor allem anderen würde sie zukünftig erzählen, wenn es denn zu diesem Punkt kommen wird, das sie nur hinsah, weil sie den prägenden Moment der Verwandlung sehen wollte.

Doch wer Hermine eigentlich kannte, also nur Harry, der wusste das Hermine nach etwas anderem schaute. Alles in allem war sie doch nur eine in Männern interessierte sterbliche Frau.

Hätte jemand penibel darauf geachtet was Hermine machte, hätte er gemerkt das sie Christian und seinen nackten Körper keines Blickes würdigte sondern nur Julian anstarrte.

Immer wieder schallte nur ein Satz in ihrem normalerweise so schlauen Verstand, den sie mit ihren nicht gerade gigantischen Deutschkenntnissen in Hammads Musik hörte:

„ _Willst du sie haben, dann brauchst du Narben" (Alligatoah, „Narben")_

Als Julian die Augen schloss, während er die letzten Worte sprach, hörte er einen schmerzdurchdrungenen Schrei. Er musste zweifelsohne von Christian kommen. Gerade als er die Augen wieder öffnen wollte um seinem Freund zu helfen, verließ die letzte Silbe, das letzte kleine Wörtchen, seinen Mund und seine Reise begann.

Betäubende Stille. Julian spürte sein eigenes Blut durch seinen Körper pumpen. Das war alles was er hörte, wenn man so etwas überhaupt hören konnte.

Schnell verlor er auch jegliche Gedanken. An Hermine, Christian, Harry, Voldemort, Grindelwald und Schneider. An das Geheimnis seines Bruders und alle anderen Fragen die ihn nachts nicht schlafen ließen.

 _Frische Nachtluft durchströmte das leichte Gefieder des Vogels der am Himmel kreiste und den Boden beobachtete. Immer wieder zirkelte er seine Bahnen um das Stück des Waldes auf dem Gelände und die Wiesen davor. Klein wie Ameisen, aber doch klar wie direkt vor seinem Gesicht nahm er Menschen war, die ihn beobachteten._

 _Eine Windböe des Sturms peitschte in sein Gesicht, was ihn bedrohlich nah zu einem der großen Bäume schleuderte. Die Bewegungen seiner Flügel so natürlich sie auch für ihn waren, fühlten sich seltsam vertraut an. Vertraut und doch fern. Ein weiterer Schatten huschte durch den Wald, doch er beachtete ihn nicht._

 _Der Schrei einer Stimme, menschlich erkannte der Jäger, lies ihn Platz auf einem Ast, hoch oben im Baum finden. Seine Krallen gruben sich tief in das feuchte Holz des uralten Baumes._

 _Stille durchflutete sein Gehör. Seine Sinne schalteten alles natürliche um ihn herum ab. Kein Regentropfen, kein Donner war mehr zu spüren. Es war nur noch er, sein Gefieder und der frische Abendwind._

 _Ein plötzliches Rascheln auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss, lies seine Augen auf sein Ziel fallen. Schon während er die Ratte anvisierte, hob sein Körper vom Ast ab._

 _Anstatt direkt auf sein Ziel zuzuschießen, folgte er seinen natürlichen Instinkten und hob immer weiter in den dunklen Nachthimmel ab. So bereitete er sich auf seinen finalen Sturzflug vor, während der Mensch wieder unter ihm, hinter ihm herlief._

 _Als er nah genug war, senkte er seinen Kopf, winkelte seine Flügel an und schoss abwärts._

 _Kurz bevor seine langen Krallen sich in den Körper der Ratte bohren würden, sah er einen großen Schatten von der Seite auf ihn zurasen._

 _Julian…_

 _Tatze für Tatze raste die Katze durch die für ihn unnatürlich wirkenden Bäume. Vorbei an einem anderen Lebewesen, einem Mensch, dem er keine Beachtung schenkte. Der Mensch tat dem aber nicht gleich und schrie auf ihn ein, wobei er aus dem regelmäßig unregelmäßigem Geschreie nichts verstand._

 _Für einige kurze Momente waren es nur er und die kühle Abendluft. Noch war er nicht bei seiner Maximalgeschwindigkeit angekommen. Stattdessen nutzte er die Zeit die er in dieser langsameren Geschwindigkeit hatte um über Hindernisse zu springen. Am Himmel hörte er einen Vogel schreien, kein friedlicher Vogel, sondern ein Raubvogel. Trotz dass er eine Konkurrenz zu ihm darstellte, hegte er kein Misstrauen gegenüber dem Vogel. Er wirkte vertraut._

 _Als er schlussendlich auf der Wiese ankam, sah er einige hundert Meter vor sich, eine Bewegung, ein Tier. Seine Instinkte übernahmen._

 _Nun beschleunigte er seine Geschwindigkeit auf sein Maximum. Mit einem letzten Satz hob er vom Boden ab, bevor er einige Meter später wieder landen würde, um sein Opfer zu packen. Direkt vor sich kam ein weiterer Schatten ins Bild. Aus dem Himmel schoss er auf sein Ziel zu._

 _Christian…_

Die größte Hexe ihrer Generation wurde sie früher immer genannt. Davon war Hermine gerade meilenweit entfernt. Wie dumm es doch war, zu glauben das man tatsächlich zwei Tiere aufhalten können würde, wenn man ein langsamer Mensch war. Bevor sie überhaupt realisieren konnte, das die beide sich fertig verwandelt hatten, kreiste Christian seine Zirkel am Firmament, während Julian an ihr vorbeischoss.

Harry verfolgte den jungen Geparden, dessen Animagusgestalt der seines Patronus ähnelte. Wenn man den jungen Verfolger selbst gefragt hätte, hätte er das Ganze wohl nicht verfolgen genannt. Wie soll auch ein Mensch ein Tier verfolgen, was einen Topgeschwindigkeit von über einhundert Stundenkilometer erreichen kann, wohin gegen der Mensch bei 25 bis maximal 30 Stundenkilometer limitiert ist.

Auch für Hermine sah es nicht wirklich besser aus. Falken waren nicht dafür bekannt, trotz Flügeln und Federn auf dem Boden zu bleiben. Im dichten Wald war sie froh, den Falken ab und zu sehen. Als eine Windböe den frischgebackenen Neufalken erreichte, trieb es ihn fast in die Baumwipfel, was sicherlich nicht gut geendet wäre.

Nach einiger Zeit bewegten sich beide Neutiere in Richtung der offenen Wiese, wobei sowohl Harry als auch Hermine nichts davon wussten.

Also kam es wie es kommen musste und die beiden wurden in ihrem Fokus auf die Beute, auf den Rest so unfokussiert, das sie voll ineinander krachten. Wenn es nicht zwei Personen gewesen wären, auf die Hermine und Harry aufpassen wollten, dann hätte es wahrscheinlich urkomisch ausgesehen.

Harry rannte so schnell er konnte, aber den Zusammenstoß der beiden Tiere konnte er nicht mehr vermeiden. Alles was er aus seiner Distanz sehen konnte war, das der Vogel und die Taubkatze mehr oder minder frontal ineinander gekracht waren und gemeinsam auf dem Boden landeten. Als er wenige Meter weiter gelaufen war, sah er Hermine wenige Schritte von sich entfernt, ebenfalls wenige Schritte der beiden Tierkörper entfernt stehen und das Bild begutachten.

„Scheiße.", murmelte Harry vor sich hin und wurde nicht von Hermine dafür kritisiert.

Diese fing sich auch als erstes wieder, nach dem Bild das sich den beiden jungen Hogwartsbewohner darbot und rannte auf ihre Freunde zu.

Diese lagen beide am Boden, immer noch in Tiergestalt. Der Vogel, Christian, schien einen gebrochenen Flügel zu haben, wobei auch etwas anderes nicht stimmte, weil er sich generell wenig bewegte. Das selbe galt für den Geparden, der in Brusthöhe einen tiefe Wunde hatte, aus welcher das Blut nur so herausquoll.

Als Hermine bei den beiden angekommen war, sah sie sich zuerst Julian als Geparden an. Die Wunde die das Merlin sei Dank immer noch lebende Tier, durch den Schnabel des Falken erlitten hatte, sah nicht sehr gut aus. Auch der Falke, schien einen gebrochenen Flügel zu haben.

„Hört mir zu, Jungs. Ich bin es Hermine. Ihr müsst euch zurückverwandeln, dann können wir euch helfen. Vertraut mir. Konzentriert euch, auf euch. Ich weiß ihr seid da drin, ihr wisst es.", fing Hermine an.

Harry klinkte sich, während er Christians Flügel begutachtete ein:

„Ihr könnt das."

Einige Zeit passierte nichts, währenddessen Harry und Hermine weiter auf die beiden einredeten. Zunächst dachten sie, es würde auch zu bleiben, währenddessen die Verletzungen immer schlimmer wurden, doch langsam begannen die beiden Tiere sich anders zu verhalten. Der Gepard stupste mit seiner Schnauze Hermine an, die sich versuchte um seine Wunde zu kümmern. Auch Christian als Falke wurde etwas menschlicher.

Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte Harry die Veränderungen der Wildkatze und des Vogels. Langsam kehrten die beiden Freunde wieder zu ihrer menschlichen Gestalt zurück. Die Verwandlung selbst, dauerte nur einige wenige Sekunden, aber die Vorbereitung und die Dauer die sie sich angedeutet hat brauchte seine Zeit.

Etwas geschockt realisierte Hermine, das die beiden immer noch nackt waren.

 _Natürlich waren sie nackt…_

Als die Wunde mit einigen Stoffstreifen der Klamotten der Jungs verarztet wurde, war Julian durchgehend ohnmächtig. Auch Christian war nicht wirklich ansprechbar, murmelte aber ab und zu unverständliche Dinge.

„Ich denke die beiden sind dann stabil?", fragte Harry Hermine die nickte.

„Ja, ich hoffe sie kommen bald zu sich. In wenigen Stunden wird es wieder hell und ich will nicht dabei gesehen werden, einen nackten Julian und Christian ins Gebäude zu bringen.", sagte Hermine, die dabei unweigerlich zum wiederholten Male auf die Männlichkeit Julians schaute. Nicht das sie sonderlich viele Vergleichswerte hatte, besonders nicht im nicht-erigierten Zustand, aber doch blieb ihr Blick des Öfteren dort hängen. Sie wollte es nie und doch passierte es immer wieder.

„Hermine, die Wunde ist wo anders.", hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme. Kurz dachte sie es sei Julian gewesen, was sie sehr beschämt hätte. Gott sei Dank war es nur ein sehr deutlich grinsender Harry Potter.

„Harry, wir müssen was machen. Wir haben noch 20 Minuten, dann müssen die beiden im Schloss sein.", sagte Hermine, die sich den Arm des mittlerweile angezogenen Christian ansah. Einige Minuten nach der Verwandlung ist den beiden jungen Zauberern aufgefallen, dass sie ihren Freunden Klamotten anzaubern konnten.

„Dann hole ich Moody. Wenn es für sie okay ist, das jemand über ihre Fähigkeiten weiß, dann ein Externer.", sagte Harry, der sich nach Abschluss seiner Worte umdrehte und weg ging.

„Granger, wir bringen sie in den Externenschlafsaal.", grunzte Moody der gerade mit Harry auf sie zukam. Hermine war nur wenig überrascht, über die schlechte Laune des Externen und Schilds.

„Okay. Ich nehme Christian.", sagte Harry, der Hermine anzwinkerte. Anschließend griff er nach den Beinen und dem Oberkörper.

„Du kannst zaubern, Harry, weißt du?", fragte sie in einem hochnäßig-egoistischen Ton.

„Ja, stimmt.", antwortete der Potter-Sprößling, bevor er Christian mit dem Zauberstab in die Luft hievte.

So folgte die mit Sicherheit etwas seltsame Prozession Mad-Eye Moody, der den Weg zum Externen Schlafsaal beschritt. Schon als sie auf dem Stockwerk der Externen ankamen, taumelten die letzten Gäste der Bar heraus, die die beiden Jungen in der Luft verdutzt ansahen. Als sie die Tür zum Externenschlafsaal aufstießen, hörte Hermine von drinnen ein doch recht deutliches Gemurmel und Regungen.

Als sie die ersten Schritte in den Raum gemacht hatten, erinnerte sich Hermine auch wieder daran, warum die Externen so munter waren. Sie würden in einigen Minuten auf den Kontinent aufbrechen.

„Was ist denn mit denen los?", fragte Tonks ungläubig.

„Erste Animagusverwandlung. Haben sich mehr oder weniger gegenseitig angegriffen.", antwortete Harry, was Sirius, der einzige Animagus im Raum merklich schaudern lies.

Nach einigen kurzen Momenten, in denen sich nur Harry und Hermine bewegten, die die Körper auf zwei nebeneinander stehende Betten ablegten, eilten die anderen ihnen auch zur Hilfe.

„Geht Madam Pomfrey holen.", sagte Remus, der sich gerade Julians Wunde ansah.

„Muss das sein?", fragte Hermine, die als sie sich komische Blicke einheimste präzisierte, „Sie wussten nicht das wir sie verfolgt haben. Ich glaube sie wollten nicht das jeder weiß das sie Animagus sind."

Remus antwortete direkt:

„Das hier ist leider wichtiger als ihr oder dein Ehrgefühl."

Gerade als sich Hermine umdrehen wollte, um die Krankenpflegerin holen zu gehen, sah sie Kingsley den Kopf schütteln:

„Die Wunden sind nicht so tragisch. Kennt ihr jemanden der etwas heilen kann, aber nicht in direkter Befehlsfreigabe unter dem Rat steht?"

Nach kurzer Überlegenszeit sagte Harry:

„Neville lernt schon seit einiger Zeit das Heilen."

„Neville?", sah ihn ein interessierter Kingsley an, „Frank und Alice Sohn?"

Harry nickte daraufhin, was Kingsley entscheiden lies:

„Gut. Hermine bring ihn her und sag ihm es sei wichtig das er subtil bleibt. Niemand sollte erfahren was er hier macht. Wenn ihr Zustand schlechter wird, oder sich nicht merklich verbessert, dann bringt sie zu Madam Pomfrey. Das alles ist nicht ihr Leben wert. Verstanden?"

„Ja, alles verstanden.", sagte Hermine, die zu Harry noch hinzufügte, „Ich geh Neville wecken."

Die Externen verließen sie noch bevor Neville ankam. Der junge Mann stand schlussendlich morgens um etwa 6 Uhr an Christians Bett und arbeitete an dessen Arm.

„Harry, gib Julian ein Blutverdünner. Die sind in meiner Tasche recht weit hinten.", sagte Neville zu Harry, der tatenlos dem Hobbyheiler zusah. Hermine befand sich zwar ebenfalls noch im Raum, ging aber selbstständig laufen, wie es zu ihrem Trainingsplan gehörte.

Nevilles Tasche, oder Koffer eher, war magisch begehbar. Das bedeutet, wenn man reintrat, konnte man eine Treppe herunter gehen und in einen Lagerraum mitsamt magischem Gewächshaus kommen. Harry wusste von Ron, das diese Taschen, wenn sie nicht in den Reinblut-Familien Generationenweise weitervererbt werden, tausende Galleonen kosteten.

Als er bei den anderen Tränken auch, den blutverdünnenden Trank gefunden hatte, trat er wieder heraus. Hermine war inzwischen anscheinend unterwegs und Harry musste wieder an das Gefühl denken, das ihm seit Sonntag plagte. Neid.

Noch nie in seinem Leben empfand er es vorher. Möglicherweise dachte Harry auch, dass er es aufgrund seiner Kindheit nicht empfinden konnte. Aber als Hermine sich schlussendlich entschied zu den Externen zu gehen, den Externen zu denen er schon ewig wollte und sie nie, empfand er Neid. Tief in seinem inneren brodelte es. Noch konnte Harry seine Wut auf Hermine zurückhalten, weil sie seine beste Freundin war, aber wusste nicht wie lange das noch möglich war. Er wollte kämpfen und er konnte kämpfen.

„Wieder im Krankenbett?", fragte Julian eher stöhnend als sprechend. Als er dann die Augen öffnete und Neville sah, war er zuerst erstaunt und lächelte dann. Neville sah ihn währenddessen ebenfalls die ganze Zeit an und sagte:

„Keine Angst. Nur Externe Harry und ich wissen es."

Julian lächelte weiterhin, wahrscheinlich aus reiner Dankbarkeit. Noch wusste er nicht, wer die Weitsichtigkeit besaß, sie ohne Pomfreys Wissen zu verarzten aber er hoffte es herauszufinden. Als sein Kopf zum Bett neben sich wanderte auf dem Christian immer noch ohnmächtig, verlor er sein Lachen und sah Neville kritisch an. Daraufhin ließ der ein noch breiteres Lachen durchblicken und sagte zum sehr verwirrten Julian:

„Den konnte ich leichter heilen. Hatte einen Arm gebrochen. Der schläft mittlerweile schon ganz normal."

„Danke.", flüsterte ein schwächlicher, aber noch wacher Julian. Bei so viel Blutverlust ist es eigentlich ein Wunder das er überhaupt wach wurde.

Hermine musste sich eingestehen, das Training ohne ihren beiden Peiniger fast schon langweilig war. Trotzdem war sie durchaus zufrieden mit sich selber. Obwohl sie mehrere Gänge hätte zurückfahren können, gestaltete sie ihr eigenes Sporttraining am Morgen durchaus realistisch anstrengend.

Von Julian und Christian hätte man wahrscheinlich erwartet das sie in der nächsten Nacht direkt eine erneute Verwandlung anstreben würden, um ihre Form zu verfestigen und weiter zu trainieren. Die vergangen Tage gingen aber gerade an Julian nicht ohne spürbare Folgen vorbei. Der junge Mann lag eigentlich nur in seinem Bett und schlief etliche Stunden. Christian, obwohl er auch unverhältnismäßig viel schlief, war er doch noch abends in der Bar anzutreffen und versuchte auch Hermines Training voranzutreiben. Fächer wie Okklumentik oder Duellieren fielen so die nächsten Tage zwar Flach, aber Todesserkunde, Zaubertheorie, Verwandlung und einige andere konnten sie realistisch angehen. Wenn Christian ehrlich zu sich selber wäre, müsste er wohl auch zugeben das er selber bei dem Training auch etwas lernte. Glücklicherweise konnte Christian äußerst ignorant sein.

Hermine zog endgültig aus dem Gryffindorturm aus, um bei den Externen einzuziehen. Das bedeutet irgendwo das sie ihre Privatsphäre, beziehungsweise Zeit mit dem gleichen Geschlecht gegen ein Schlafsaal mit Julian und Christian austauschte , aber es gehörte irgendwo dazu. Alles in allem war der Auszug gar nicht so unpassend. Ron, Harry und Neville veranstalteten eine Überraschungsparty im Gemeinschaftsraum, bei der Alkohol aber auch importiertes Gras aus der Bar im Spiel war. Leider hat Seamus der Abschied mehr zugesetzt als vermutet wurde, wodurch er einen zweifelhaften Annährungsversuch getätigt hatte.

Vor den Augen der Partygesellschaft drückte ihr der junge Ire bei der Antäuschung einer Umarmung einen Kuss auf den Mund, den Hermine abrupt abgebrochen hatte. Es war bei Gott nicht ihr erster Kuss, auch nicht mit Seamus, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt absolut unpassend. Anschließend bat sie ihren Verehrer raus, um ihn nicht vor jedem der Partyteilnehmer zu blamieren. Dort versuchte er jedoch weitere unziemliche Annährungsversuche, worauf Hermine den Betrunkenen spontan verhext hatte. Bis zum nächsten Morgen, also nachdem sein Alkohol abgeebbt war, lies er sich nicht mehr blicken. Insgesamt war sie doch sehr froh, weder Harry noch Julian zum Beispiel etwas erzählt zu haben. Harry hätte seinen Zimmerkumpanen mit Sicherheit ebenfalls verhext. Was Julian gemacht hätte, wusste Hermine nicht so genau, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher das alle Zauber die jemals aus Hermines Zauberstab kamen angenehmer wären.

Tatsächlich war Julian fast vier Tage kaum ansprechbar. Außer Essen zu gehen und ab und zu einen Joint zu rauchen tat er sonst nichts. Am vierten Morgen nach der Verwandlung stand er wortlos mit Hermine auf und begleitete sie zum Laufen. Anders als die Trainings zuvor, gab er nicht den Ton an, sondern begleitete sie simpel. Sogar ein kleines Gespräch über die vergangenen Tage hatten sie geführt. Nachdem, ohne das Julian ein einziges Mal sauer oder spöttisch wurde, die Kraftübungen anfingen, wurde Hermine unbehaglich und sie fragte:

„Julian, du hast mich noch kein einziges Mal gequält, was ist los?"

„Darf ich nicht so stolz auf dich sein, dass du ohne zu fragen die letzten Tage ordentlich trainiert hast, das ich dir mehr Freiraum lasse?", antworte er grinsend was auch Hermine ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.

„Doch, natürlich. Ich dachte nur es wäre mehr dahinter.", antwortete sie, wobei sich Julians Mine verwirrend änderte. Er schien noch sarkastischer zu lachen. Hermine hatte schlimme Vorahnungen.

„Ist es auch. Ich will heute endlich mal richtig Zaubern. Da Christian keine Lust hat im Duell abzustinken, musst du als Trainingsdummie herhalten.", erklärte ihr Julian. Augenblick verschwand jedes vorher dagewesene Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht und sie starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Lernst du den noch was wenn du mich einfach deklassierst?"

„Ne, aber es macht Spaß."

„Pfff.", stöhnte Hermine, die sich daraufhin umdrehte und sauer fortstapfte.

„Du hast die 30 Liegestütze vergessen.", hörte sie den deutschen Jungen brüllen, woraufhin er in Lachen ausbrach und Hermine mürrisch zu Boden ging.

„So, nimm bitte deinen Zauberstab in die falsche Hand.", sagte Christian der das Training zwischen Hermine und ihm von außen leitete.

„In die falsche?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Genau.", sagte Julian.

„Julian greift dich jetzt an. Nur einfache Zauber. Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du verteidigst dich mit deiner schwachen Hand, also beschwörst damit Schilde, oder du musst ausweichen. Du greifst nicht an. Achte auf deinen Gegner.", erklärte Christian und Hermines Mine erhellte sich etwa.

„Hat das etwas mit dem Kampf mit 2 Zauberstäben zu tun?", fragte sie interessiert.

Erstaunt über ihren doch sehr schnellen Verstand erkundigte sich Julian:

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Wenn du mit zwei Zauberstäben kämpfst und nicht gerade in der vollen Offensive bist, ist deine schwache Hand, also links, die Verteidigende. Deswegen dachte ich, wenn ich jetzt mit meiner linken Hand verteidigen soll, oder ausweichen soll, das es dafür eine Vorbereitung ist."

„Absolut richtig.", lobte Christian mehr oder weniger deutlich durch die Blume.

Hoffnungsvoll wartete Hermine nur auf Julians Lob, der aber außer einem Grinsen nicht viel zustande brachte. Nach und nach wurde der ehemaligen Hogwartsschülerin immer klarer das anstatt einem Lob Julians gleich etwas anderes passieren würde.

„Tanz für mich.", sagte er lächelnd, bevor aus beiden Händen nacheinander Schockzauber entwichen, denen sie nur mühevoll ausweichen konnte. Als ihr Kontrahent sah, das sie noch nicht zu Boden ging, schossen seine zwei Zauberstäbe in seine Hände und er begann zu feuern.

Tatsächlich schoss der Deutsche aber anders als Hermine erwartet hätte. Er beeilte sich nicht, eigentlich ließ er sich sogar Zeit. Mit, wie Hermine sicher wusste, viel zu großen Ausholbewegungen und nie mit zwei Zauberstäben gleichzeitig schoss er Zauber um Zauber auf Hermine die, die offensichtlichen Entwaffnungszauber und Schockzauber mit ordentlicher Beweglichkeit konterte.

Nach und nach wurden Hermine, trotz das Julian nichts an der Feuerrate änderte und weiterhin die einfachsten Zauber benutzte einige Probleme deutlich. Allen voran eines, an welchem sie mit den beiden schon arbeitete, ihre Kondition. Es wurde einfach immer anstrengender. Des Weiteren musste Hermine gestehen, merkte man, obwohl der junge Mann wie ein Drittklässer zauberte, seine unheimlichen Fähigkeiten. Trotz das theoretisch immer genug Zeit zum Ausweichen war, zwang er sie öfter als gesund ist zum Schilden, durch perfekt platzierte Flüche. Er konnte quasi voraussehen wie sie ausweichen würde und genau dorthin einen Fluch feuern.

„Achte auf die Beine.", sagte Christian von der Seite des „Kampfes".

„Mach ich doch.", hustete Hermine mehr oder weniger beim Springen heraus.

„Nein. Du hüpfst durch die Gegend als ob du von einer Terantel gestochen wurdest. Sofern du keine Veela bist, deren langen Beine sie hinterher gaffen, funktioniert der Tanz den du hier präsentierst nicht wirklich.", lachte Christian, was Hermine verstummen lies, „Was ich meine ist, ja du bewegst deine Beine und ja du vermeidest Schildzauber. Das ist gut und notwendig, denn nicht jeder Fluch kann geblockt werden. Das ist das Problem. Gehst du einem der Todesser auf den Sack, feuert er Todesflüche und das war es. Momentan lässt du deinen Instinkt dich leiten. Das ist nicht falsch, aber du übertreibst es. Jede unnötige Bewegung kostet Kraft. Julian STOPP!"

Im Folgenden ließen die Jungen Hermine nun immer wieder die Gleichen Bewegungen wiederholen, die sie die Grundtanzschritte nannten. Hier musste Hermine zugeben, dass sie ihr nicht nur leichter von der Hand gingen, sondern sie diese Tatsächlich in Variationen gesehen hatte als Julian kämpfte.

Obwohl der akademische Sinn für sie erkennbar war, kam Hermine nicht herum zugeben zu müssen, das es ätzend war. Vor allem, weil sie ganze Zeit die gleiche Bewegung wiederholte währenddessen zwei spätpubertierende Jungen, die nie wirklich Frauen begaffen konnten hinter dir stehen und dich beobachten. Hermine konnte natürlich nicht sicher sein, das auch nur einmal ein so unziemlicher Blick der Jungen auf sie fiel, aber sie konnte es auch beim besten Willen nicht wiederlegen.

Vergangene Erfahrungen zeigten ihr zwar eindeutig das Hermines Reize auf das andere Geschlecht mit zunehmenden Alter eher frivolerer Natur wurden, aber es war ihr dennoch sehr unangenehm ein Kompliment gemacht zu bekommen. Dies lag vermutlich in ihrer schwierigen Kindheit außerhalb und auch etwas innerhalb Hogwarts.

„STOPP!", sagte Christian, der nun vor Hermine schritt und ihr tief in die Augen schaute. Diese Position hielt der Deutsche nun einige Zeit, was sie sehr beunruhigte. Egal mit was Christian haderte, es konnte nichts schönes sein, wenn selbst er es nicht aussprechen oder fragen wollte. Nach einigen Momenten der Ruhe, schritt Julian vor ihn und übernahm seinen Job.

„Hermine, wir haben uns eine Frage gestellt.", murmelte er, auch sichtbar mit dem Mut am kämpfen.

Etwas verunsichert setzte Hermine zur Antwort an:

„Spucks aus. Wird wohl nicht so schlimm sein."

„Willst du auf Folter vorbereitet werden?", fragte Julian jetzt, der wieder deutlich mutiger klang.

„Was? Ihr wollt mich foltern, seid ihr verrückt… einen Gefangen hier zu foltern, unter meiner Aufsicht, das war schon schrecklich, aber mich foltern? Seid ihr bescheuert? Ich fasse es nicht das ihr hier seid…", fing Hermine an, sie an zu schreien.

„Sagte ich dir doch… Scheißidee", murmelte Julian zu Christian der das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse zog. Mit einem schnellen Zauberstabstreich lies Julian direkt vor Hermine eine kleine Explosion durch einen gut konzentrierten _Expulso_ Fluch erzittern.

„Hör mir jetzt zu. Ich verstehe deine Angst und auch das du nicht willst. Das ist okay! Es gibt aber Mittel und Wege sich eine gewisse Affinität zu Folter anzueignen, das sie einen nicht mehr so hart trifft. Diese Mittel und Wege müssen erst theoretisch durchgesprochen werden. Anschließend werden sie trainiert. Das geschieht nicht mit dem _Crutiatus_ Fluch, sondern weicheren Methoden. Diese Schmerzen des Folterfluchs kann man niemandem zumuten. Außer man heißt Christian und trainiert Julian…", schrie er Hermine an, die sich nach und nach beruhigte.

Etwas beschämt schaute sie zu Boden und murmelte:

„Entschuldige…"

Mit einer Hand auf ihrer Schulter lächelte Julian sie wieder an und sagte:

„Schon gut. Alles beim alten..."  
„Ich denke darüber nach. Aber ich glaube nein, danke.", murmelte Hermine.


	29. Kapitel 29 - Eine Reise

Eine Reise

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen verliefen für die Trainingsgruppe wie im Flug. Das Sporttraining mit Julian wurde immer angenehmer, wobei sich Hermine sicher war, dass dies nicht Julians Verdienst ist. Auch die anderen Trainings waren erfolgreich, vor allem das Kämpfen und Okklumentik. Der Kampf wahrscheinlich weil sie es am Öftesten trainierten, Okklumentik weil Hermine viel privat noch zusätzlich übte, auch mit Julian zusammen. Bevor sie abends die abschließende Entspannung in der Bar genießen würde, widmete sie sich jeden Abend noch den Gedankenlehren, egal ob es gefordert wurde, oder nicht.

Von den anderen Externen hörten sie sehr selten, wenn nur von Kingsley aus Frankreich. Ob Jessica in Deutschland gefunden wurde, oder nicht, ob sie vielleicht sogar nicht mehr lebt, wussten sie nicht. Je länger diese Informationslose Zeit dauerte, desto unruhiger wurden die beiden. Nach einigen Wochen war es kaum mehr verwunderlich Julian den halben Tag Sport machen zu sehen, die andere Hälfte denn das ist sein Weg von dieser Nervosität abzulenken. Christian zog sich teilweise mehr als fünfzehn Stunden und feilte an, nun ja, an was Christian so feilt.

Öfters als erwartet, trainierte Hermine mit Harry, Ron und Neville, die sich jenseits des Unterrichts, ähnlich wie George und Bill oder einigen anderen Charakteren auf eine Bewerbung bei den Externen vorbereiteten.

Ziemlich genau dreieinhalb Wochen nach der hastigen Abreise der anderen Externen, kam McGonnagal mit Hermine in das Bürozimmer der Jungen. Die Lehrerin konnte ihre Überraschung über das doch unerwartet gut genutzte Zimmer kaum verbergen. Als sie dann aber bemerkte das sowohl die fragenden Blicke der beiden Jungen, die zuvor Erinnerung angesehen haben, als auch der erwartungsvolle Blick Hermines auf ihr lagen, fand sie schnell wieder ihre altbekannte störrische Mine und sprach:

„Über die Pager haben wir von Remus Lupin erfahren, das zwar Jessica gefunden wurde, aber sie nicht ohne euch beide mitkommen wird. Aus diesem Grund autorisiert Kingsley eure erste Mission aus dem Einsatz. Ihr reist nach Deutschland, trefft auf Remus Lupin, bringt Jessica nach Hogwarts."

Noch bevor McGonnagal irgendetwas ergänzen konnte, sprang Julian mit einem so großen Grinsen von seinem Stuhl auf, das man sich nur schwerlich vorstellen konnte, wie dieser Mund auf diesen Kopf passen konnte.

„Hggh, hggh, ich bin noch nicht fertig.", sagte McGonnagal eisern was das Grinsen schnell wieder wegwischte und auch Hermine komisch drein blicken ließ, „Da Kingsley aber noch nicht die autorisierte Erlaubnis vom Rat hat, heut auf Missionen zu schicken, nehmen wir uns die Freiheit euch einen Begleiter zur Verfügung zu stellen. Zu viert macht ihr euch auf den Weg."

„Was? Aber Professor, Kingsley sagte eindeutig man kann den beiden Vertrauen. So riskiert man doch nur einen Zivilist.", sagte Hermine, die anscheinend nur die Pagernachricht kannte, nicht die Entscheidung des Rates.

„Das ist doch Bullshit. Wenn wir doch nur eine Freundin holen gehen sollen, greifen wir schon nicht Malfoy Manor an.", sagte Christian, „jedenfalls nicht extra…"

„Mr. Rauch, Ms. Granger, ich kann sie beide verstehen, aber sehen Sie, uns waren die Hände gebunden. Sowohl die Opposition als auch einige unserer eigenen Kräfte wollten das nicht zulassen.", sagte McGonnagal etwas einfühlsamer, „aber eine Begleitung wird ihnen sicher gut tun."

„Ist es wenigstens jemand der sich selbst verteidigen kann?", erkundigte sich Julian. Christian musste zugeben das diese Frage sehr berechtigt war. Hermine war schon nicht voll ausgebildet. Noch jemanden im Kampf schützen zu müssen, wäre äußerst kritisch.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Mr. Rauch, die Person die angedacht ist, wird sich mehr als nur ordentlich verteidigen können.", sagte die Professorin, bevor sie zur Tür schritt, „morgen früh um sechs Uhr verlassen Sie das Gelände. Treffpunkt ist die Hütte des Tunnels. Seien sie gewappnet."

„Endlich komm ich hier aus dem Irrenhaus heraus.", sagte Christian, bevor er zur Bar rief, „Hammad, hast du gehört, endlich kommen wir hier aus dem Irrenhaus heraus.". Während sein Freund gerade den Gefühlsausbruch des Jahres konnte Julian das ganze irgendwie noch gar nicht fassen. Natürlich handelte es sich hier nur um eine Art Kuriermission, aber die einfache Chance das Schloss zu verlassen, war schon unglaublich.

„Dann bringt doch bitte wieder Gras mit.", schrie Hammad zurück, was Christian lachen lies. Vielleicht kämen sie ja wirklich in Trier am Hort vorbei. Dort erhielten sie auch immer ihren Stoff.

„Julian, meinst du wir bekommen wieder ein paar in die Finger. Ich hab schon so lange keinen mehr….", sagte Christian, der durch eine empörte Hermine unterbrochen wurde:

„Getötet? Gekillt? Gefoltert?"

Anschließend lief die junge Frau zur Tür hinaus. Es war wohl zu erwarten das die Nachrichten einer neuen Mission nicht so gut bei ihr ankommen würden.

Empört stürmte sie aus der Tür heraus und wand sich instinktiv in Richtung des Gryffindorturms. Schnellen Schrittes kam sie auch dort an. Vor der fetten Dame musste sie kurz stehen bleiben, weil ihr das neue Passwort nicht bekannt war, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit, ging McLaggen heraus und so konnte sie unter dessen grinsen eintreten. Wie immer um diese Mittwoch Mittags Tageszeit, war der Raum gefüllt, aber nicht überladen. Direkt ging Hermine auf das Weasley-Alkohol-Geheimversteck zu und nahm sich eine Flasche Whiskey heraus. Harry, der sie angesprochen hatte, aber keine Antwort erhielt, verfolgte sie daraufhin bis zum Astronomieturm, wo er sich neben die trinkende Hermine setzte.

„Streit mit Julian?", fragte ihr bester Freund einfühlsam.

„Nein, ja, ach keine Ahnung.", sagte Hermine, wonach sie erstmal einen großen Schluck des ekelhaften, aber starken Schnapses nahm, „Wir gehen morgen früh auf eine Mission."

„Echt? Aber ist das nicht gut?", fragte Harry etwas verwundert.

„Für die beiden oder für dich vielleicht, aber nicht für mich. Es war nie wirklich real, weißt du? Hermine die Externe… aber von einem auf den anderen Tag, wird aus einem Trainingsentwaffnungszauber, ein Todesfluch.", erklärte sie sich, was aber der junge Mann nicht wirklich verstand. Immerhin hat sie doch freiwillig erklärt, Externe zu werden.

„Du hast dich doch aber gemeldet Hermine?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich weiß ja auch nicht warum.", sagte sie leise und demotiviert.

„Vielleicht weil du genau das wolltest? Das Gefühl hattest, das du nichts tust, hier im Schloss. Das während andere Menschen gefoltert werden und sterben, du weißt, das du hier friedlich im Schloss sitzt und nichts machst.", fragte er.

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber auch weil ich meine Fehler ausbügeln wollte und konnte. Weil Dumbledore sagte, die beiden seien von substantieller Bedeutung für unseren Kampf. Weil es etwas Neues war… Und schau dir an wo ich jetzt bin. Ein Angsthase, der auf einem Turm mit dem Schnaps sitzt, als sich auf die kommende Mission vorzubereiten. Selbst wenn die beiden meine Hilfe bräuchten, ich könnte sie nicht bieten. Wie auch?"

„Ich glaube auch nicht Hermine, das du angeheuert wurdest in dem Job, damit du den beiden außerhalb von Hogwarts hilfst. Da sind sie vermutlich besser unterwegs als jeder der Externen. Ich glaube deine Aufgabe ist es, sie hier zu integrieren. Und ich glaube außer ein paar der alten Menschen und noch weniger Schüler, kann sie jeder leiden. Also hast du deinen Job doch gutgemacht.", heiterte ihr Freund sie auf, bevor er ihr sachte die Flasche aus der Hand nahm, „Lass sie dir doch da draußen helfen. Zusammen seid ihr so besser als allein und das müsst ihr sein, denn nur dann macht eure Zusammenarbeit Sinn."

„Danke, Harry.", flüsterte Hermine, wobei ihr Kopf auf der Schulter ihres Freundes lag, während Tränen ihre Wangen herunterliefen.

Hermine war erleichtert das Harry sie gesehen hatte und nicht Ron. Harry verstand sie und er war in der Lage eigenen Neid für seine Freunde hinten an zu stellen. Diese Charaktereigenschaft machten ihn zu dem Freund den er war.

„Was macht ihr außerhalb von Hogwarts eigentlich?"

Und so begann sie zu erzählen. Von den Verhören, obwohl er das schon kannte, den Einsatzorten der Externen im Ausland und was ihre Mission war. Auch er schien mehr als glücklich darüber zu sein, das es kein einfacher Mordanschlag war, auf den sie geschickt wurden. Auch wenn sie wussten das zum Bedauern der beiden Deutschen, die Externen keine Mordanschläge ausführten. Als er dann auch noch erfuhr, das eine weitere Begleitung mitkam, machte er sich noch weniger Sorgen.

„Vier Leute ist eine ordentliche Zahl, denke ich.", sagte er, um sie erneut aufzumuntern, „zu wenig um wirklich aufzufallen, aber zu viel, um bei einer normalen Eingreiftruppe der Todesser in Gefahr zu sein."

Lächelnd blickte Hermine ihn an und sagte:

„Darüber mach ich mir keine Sorgen…"

„Über was denn dann?", fragte er nochmal.

„Ach, ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Schwer zu sagen.", formulierte Hermine.

So ging es noch eine ganze Zeit weiter, bis der späte Abend eingebrochen war und Hermine, gemeinsam mit einigen Gryffindorfreunden in die Bar ging. Dort traf sie dann auch schnell auf Julian und Christian, die am Tisch der Slytherins saßen. Als sie dann den eigenen Tisch, einige weiter als der Slytherin Tisch gefunden hatten, begann sich auch schnell eine eigenen Konversation aufzubauen, in die Hermine aber nur schwer hereinfand. Ab und zu schaute sie zu den anderen der Bar. Julian lag halb auf Blaise, Kopf in entspannter Pose und quasi dauerhaft einen Joint im Mund. Wenn es Tiefenentspanntheit gab, dann war Julian gerade ihr Ebenbild.

Aber meistens saß sie da und starrte ins Leere. Dadurch viel er auch nicht auf, wie Harry von der Toilette wiederkam und zu den deutschen etwas sagte. Julian nickte daraufhin und stand auf.

Als er bei Hermine ankam, ging er neben, beziehungsweise vor ihr in die Hocke und sah sie an. Als ihre geistlosen Pupillen, seine Augen nach einiger Zeit der Wanderschaft wieder trafen, zuckte Hermine am ganzen Körper und zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Hast du einen Moment, Mine?", fragte Julian der daraufhin seinen Joint zwischen die Lippen nahm und genüsslich dran zog. Nach kurzer Bedenkdauer nickte sie und stand auf, um Julian zu folgen. Dieser führte sie in den Nachbar VIP Raum, wobei er einen Zettel auskramte und magisch seine Bestellung darauf kritzelte.

„Willst du auch was?"

„Joint und Whiskey-Cola, danke.", sagte sie relativ trocken, aber mit einem Lächeln, weil sie sich Julians Reaktion denken konnte. Wie erwartet lächelte dieser sie sehr überrascht, aber positiv überrascht an. Währenddessen schrieb er auf die magische Bestellkarte drauf was sie wollten. Diese sendet dann die Bestellung zur Bar, wo sie dann fertig gemacht wurde.

„Scheinbar wirst du doch noch erwachsen.", stichelte er.

„Wer von uns beiden ist hier das Kind?", fragte sie rhetorisch. Hermine wusste das sie etwa ein Jahr älter als Julian war, aber sicherlich war dieser Satz von ihr nicht auf das körperliche Alter bezogen.

„Wer von uns beiden hat Heimweh obwohl er noch nicht einmal von zuhause weg ist?", fragte nun Julian rhetorisch, was Hermine wegen des guten Konters lachen lies. Nach einiger Bedenkzeit wurde ihr aber mulmig, weil sich Gedanken über ihre Eltern einschleichen würden. Sie versteht bis heute nicht, warum sie sich weigerten nach Hogwarts zu ziehen und einen anderen Namen mitsamt Oblivation bevorzugten.

Julian, der scheinbar merkte das etwas nicht stimmt, schaute ihr in die Augen und sagte:

„Hermine, ich könnte dich jetzt fragen, woran du gerade denkst, oder warum du Angst hast, morgen weg zu gehen." Anschließend stoppte der ehemalige deutsche Zaubererschüler und schien auch in geraumer Zeit nicht weiter sprechen zu wollen.

„Und warum machst du es nicht?", erkundigte sie sich nun verwundert. Mit einem Seufzen und anschließendem Zug am Marihuana macht Julian klar, dass er gleich reden würde.

„Weil es vielleicht mal an der Zeit ist, das ich über mich rede und das was ich erlebt habe."

Etwas sehr verwundert über dieses Eingeständnis freute sich Hermine doch ein weites Stück mehr auf diese Unterhaltung als zuvor.

„Ich wuchs in einem Muggelheim auf, seit ich denken kann. Ich erinnere mich nicht an meine Eltern.", fing Julian an, während Hermine ihm gespannt und interessiert zuhörte, „die ersten Erinnerungen sind die der älteren Kinder, die sich über mich lustig machten. Nichts besonders wildes im Nachhinein, aber zum damaligen Zeitpunkt eher unschön. Irgendwann haben sie mir meine Decke geklaut. Eine Decke die möglicherweise von meinen Eltern stammte. Im Nachhinein wohl sicherlich, denn darauf waren die Bälle des Quidittchs abgebildet. Daraufhin wurde ich so sauer das ich diesen Jungen, mitsamt meiner Decke, magisch an die gegenüberliegende Wand gefeuert hab. Er hatte 6 gebrochene Rippen und eine verschobene Hüfte. Er kann heute noch nicht richtig gehen."

„Ughhh.", zog Hermine die Luft ein, als sie erfuhr das der Junge immer noch behindert war.

„Ja… daraufhin wurde ich von der Heimleiterin eingesperrt. Ich durfte mein Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen. Ich durfte nichts mehr mit anderen Kindern machen. Ich hatte nur noch Frau Persch. Das war meine Pflegerin, die mit mir gespielt hat. Sie war es die nach Magie suchte, weil je länger ich eingesperrt war, desto schlimmer wurde es. Ich lernte die Gedankenlehren von selber. Ich hatte sogar Kinder im Heim die mich für einen imaginären Freund hielten, der in ihren Gedanken mit ihnen spricht, nicht den verrückten aus Zimmer 21. Gegen Ende meiner Zeit im Heim wurde ich krank. Körperlich, zumindest offiziell. Ich aß nichts mehr, trank wenig und begann auszuhungern. Als sie dann irgendwann Herrn Heinrich erreichte, war es fast zu spät. Aber ich wurde dort in der Schule aufgenommen und lernte Christian kennen."

„Wow.", murmelte Hermine , ziemlich unschlüssig was sie ansonsten sagen sollte.

„Ja… von da an ging es aufwärts. Ich lernte schnell, auch durch Christian, das ich mehr konnte als die anderen. Wie Christian. Wir lernten Zauber die unser Lehrer nicht mal konnte. Du musst wissen, Herr Heinrich war nie auf einer Zauberschule. Dumbledore hat festgestellt das er Zauberer ist und ihm geholfen diese illegale Schule zu eröffnen. Mir war aber dieses Wissen, diese Macht die ich hatte, unangenehm preiszugeben. Ich hatte Angst, ich könnte sie wieder verlieren… wie meine Eltern, wie meine Freiheit. Deswegen erfuhr unser Lehrer es nie. Unsere älteren Freunde die auch auf die Schule gingen, wussten es. Ich glaube sie waren neidisch auf uns, ich glaube sehr sogar.", erklärte er weiterhin, bevor Hermine ihn ruhig unterbrach um zu fragen:

„Würdest du mir Beispiele nennen? Also was ihr damals konntet?"

„Hmmm, ja. Mit 13, also nach zwei Jahren war ich im Duell und Kampf soweit geschult, wie ein NEWT Schüler hier. Auch Okklumentik und Legilimenz begann ich aktiv zu lernen, jenseits dessen was ich schon konnte. Mit 14, etwa ein Drittel Jahr bevor das Unglück passierte, lernten wir apparieren und die Unverzeihlichen. Naja, also an Tieren.", erzählte Julian.

„Die Unverzeihlichen? Wie kamt ihr denn darauf die unverzeihlichen zu lernen?", fragte Hermine etwas aufgebrachter.

„Wir waren ausgestoßene in der Zauberwelt. Niemand wollte uns, wir hatten keine echten Quellen. Also haben wir uns in den Ferien unsere Quellen beschafft. Aus den dunklen Buchläden in einer Seitengasse in Trier. Nachts. Als der Laden geschlossen hatte. Ohne Geld.", antwortete Julian.

„Hmmmm… Wie geht's weiter?", fragte Hermine erneut, wobei sie Hammad den Joint förmlich vom Tablett riss, als dieser gerade die Dinge die bestellt wurden brachte.

„Dann wurde es unschön.", sagte Julian, ohne einen Anstand zu machen, fortzufahren. Hermine sah echte Trauer in seinen Augen und es tat ihr Leid. Sehr sogar.

„Willst du es mir erzählen?", fragte Hermine deutlich einfühlsamer und weniger neugierig als zuvor. In den Augen ihres gegenübers sah Hermine Tränen glitzern, was sie selbst fast zum Weinen brachte.

„Nein, will ich nicht.", sagte Julian ruhig, wobei er auf den Boden schaute, „aber ich kann es dir zeigen wenn du es sehen willst."

Hermine schaute den immer noch auf den Boden blickenden Julian an und nickte leicht, um dem offensichtlich trauernden Mensch zu animieren. Der junge Mann entnahm sich die Erinnerung und ließ sie vor Hermine gleiten.

„Konzentrier dich auf die Erinnerung und du kannst sie sehen.", sagte Julian.

„Schaust du sie auch?", fragte Hermine, wobei sie sich während ihrer Frage schon dafür schämte.

 _Was eine dumme Frage…_

„Ich sehe diese Erinnerung oft genug… nicht freiwillig…", murmelte Julian erneut. Hermine konzentrierte sich anschließend auf die Erinnerung und ließ den bekannten grauen Nebel ihre Sinne übernehmen.

 _Sie befand sich im Wald…._

„ _Avada Kedavra", schrie er den jungen Todesser förmlich an, als ein tiefgrüner Lichtblitz die Luft durchzuckte.  
Sofort regten sich alle anderen Todesser und feuerten Todesflüche auf ihn. Der Mörder verlor jegliche Lebenskraft und sank leblos zu Boden. Christian neben ihm schrie ihn an doch er verstand kein Wort. Er sah die Lichtblitze auf ihn zurasen und sah Nadja ein letztes Mal in die Augen.  
Ich komme zu dir. Bis gleich.  
Eine Hand packte ihn an der Schulter. FLOPP._

Der graue Nebel lichtete sich in Hermines Gedanken und sie kehrte in die Welt der Lebenden zurück. Das kalte Nass auf ihren Wangen ließ sie vermuten das ihr Körper auf die vergangen Bilder genau so reagiert hatte, wie ihr Geist. Sie wollte gerne für Julian da sein, denn er teilte gerade einen sehr intimen Moment mit ihr. Leider konnte Hermine schlecht für Julian und sich selber da sein. Denn sie fühlte sich eben so schlecht. Weiterhin liefen ihr Tränen die Wangen herunter, wobei sie jetzt erst wirklich realisierte, das sie immer noch weinte.

Zu sehen, wie jetzt auch noch Julian derjenige war, der als erstes sprach, tat ihr noch mehr weh.

 _Verdammt Hermine, es war mein verdammter Job zu sprechen, seiner zu heulen._

„Von da an, wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Keine Freude, kein Lachen, nur Schmerz, Blut, Folter, Tod, Mord und Gras.", erklärte er weiter, „dutzende Morde, Foltersessions, Jagden…"

„War es das wert?", fragte Hermine, trocken und leise.

Julian nickte und setzte zur Antwort an. Es sah so aus, als wenn ihm die Worte im Hals stecken geblieben sind.

„Ja, ich denke es war es wert. Nicht für mich, nein, mein Leben ist so noch mehr verdorben als vorher schon. Aber für sie. Wir waren Kinder, Kinder mit einer besonderen Gabe. Doch anstatt aufgenommen und geschult zu werden, wurden wir bespuckt, geschlagen und letzten endlich abgemetzelt. Weil ein dreckiges Halbblut meint den größten Manipulationsakt der Geschichte durchzuziehen. Jeder von ihnen hat es verdient, das ich bis zum Ende kämpfe.", hielt Julian seine Rede, welche ihm nach und nach, mit jedem Wort, mehr Motivation schenkte, „Und jetzt sind wir hier. Auf dem Weg wieder da raus, auf dem Weg wieder zu kämpfen. Alles beim Alten. Und doch ist alles anders." Verwundert über den letzten kleinen Satz Julians, musterte Hermine den jungen Mann ganz genau.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie nach und präzisierte die Frage dann, _„und doch ist alles anders."_

„Ich habe mehr Verbündete, ja sogar Freunde. Einen neuen Grund zu kämpfen. Lebendige Menschen die ich schützen will, wie zum Beispiel dich. Ich fühle mich anders seit ich hier bin. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob besser oder schlechter. Ich habe Dinge über mich selber erfahren, über meine Herkunft, die ich weiter erforschen will. Wir haben neuen Ressourcen zum arbeiten bekommen. Einen neuen Zauberstab…", redete Julian immer weiter, bis sie intervenierte.

„Stopp. Was meinst du mit _„Du hast Dinge über dich, deine Herkunft erfahren."_?". Unweigerlich musste Julian kurz überlegen, ob dieses wohl gehütete, aber auch wenig beachtete Geheimnis bisher, geteilt werden sollte. Da er es aber so wie so schon mehr oder minder angekündigt hatte, erklärte er:

„Durch den Sprechenden Hut habe ich erfahren, das ich einen Bruder in Hogwarts hatte."

„Hogwarts? Ein Bruder? Sonst noch was?", fragte Hermine erstaunt, aber mit schon ratternden Zahnrädern im Kopf.

„Hmm, ja, das die Sortierungsentscheidung war bei ihm schwerer als bei mir.", antwortete Julian wieder.

Diese Neuigkeiten waren für Hermine mehr als nur interessant. Schon als Julian anfing zu erklären wusste sie, dass das ganze etwas mit Dumbledores Plan zu tun hatte. Etwas großes, sehr großes war hier im Gange und Julians Herkunft wird wahrscheinlich etwas damit zu tun haben. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das ganze nichts mit Julians Vergangenheit zu tun hat, ist zu klein, der Zufall mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß. Kurz überlegte sie, ihre Gedanken mit Julian zu teilen, aber der Vertrauensbruch gegenüber der leitenden Autorität war zu groß. Stattdessen wird sie Julian anlügen müssen, was ihr zwar nicht gefiel aber in diesem Fall ein notwendiges Übel war.

„Vielleicht haben wir wenn wir zurück sind, etwas Zeit die Sortierungszeiten des Hutes zu recherchieren und so den Verdachtskreis einzuschränken.", sagte sie, um trotz Lüge eine passende Antwort zu liefern.

Julian lächelte sie daraufhin müde an und nickte. Anschließend zog er an seinem Joint und entspannte sichtlich.

Damit war das Gespräch über Julians Vergangenheit beendet. Hermine war froh, dass er mit ihr dieses Gespräch geführt hatte, auch wenn sie nicht stolz auf sich selber war. Sie hätte müssen mehr helfen und mehr für ihn da sein. Sie hoffte inständig das sie mit der Ablenkung vom Bruderthema seine Gefühle nicht allzu sehr verletzte, aber es war notwendig. Im Anschluss an die vorherige Unterhaltung dominierten leichtere Gesprächsthemen und ihr Gras den übrigen Abend. Hermine realisierte gar nicht, genau so wenig wie Julian es noch merkte, dass er seine eigentliche Intuition mit dem Gespräch, Hermine abzulenken, von der Aufgabe die auf sie wartete, vollends erreichte.

Alles in allem war das einzige was an diesem Abend Hermine im Gedächtnis bleiben würde, wie sehr sie gerne Zeit mit dem bekifften entspannten Julian und ihren Freunden verbrachten. Sie lachten viel, feierten viel und lachten noch mehr.

 _Und ich wollte Harry mal verbieten zu kiffen…_

Der nächste Morgen begann für Hermine eher ungewöhnlich. Am Abend waren sie und Julian, bekiffter als sie jemals sein wollte, zurück ins Schlafzimmer getorkelt. Auf ihre Nachfrage wer sich darum kümmert, das sie am nächsten Morgen aufstehen würden, meldete sich Julian und so war es ihr egal. Christian kam in dieser Nacht etwas später ins Schlafzimmer, aber ohne weibliche Begleitung was Hermine überraschte, aber freute. Am Abend zuvor hatte er mit diversen weiblichen Person angebandelt, doch was Hermine am meisten wunderte war, das Daphne Greengrass entweder ihren Beutehorizont erweitert hatte, oder Julian war nicht mehr ihre Nummer eins. Beide Varianten gefielen Hermine…

Jedenfalls weckte sie Julian eine halbe Stunde vor ihrer Abreise. Etwas unsicher, was sie mit der verbleibenden Zeit anfangen sollte, strich sie durch das Stockwerk und schaute den Jungen zu, was sie taten. Christian packte in der Werkstatt gleichzeitig einige Gegenstände ein und instruierte die Zwillinge, die so aussahen, als verbrachten sie die Nacht in der Bar, was sie zu tun haben. In der Werkstatt selber konnte Hermine keinerlei Erfindungen erkennen, was aber an einer Verzauberung Christians liegt, die es ihr nicht gestattete diese zu sehen.

Julian hingegen war noch Verwunderlicher. Hermine saß sich recht unauffällig auf ihr Bett und packte sich Dinge ein, währenddessen sie Julian beobachtete. Er zog sich bis auf die Unterhosen aus, ohne darauf zu achten ob ihm jemand zusah und legte sich verschiedene Vorrichtungen magisch an. An seinem rechten Bein befestigte er einen Zauberstab an einem Band rund um das Bein. An seinem Unterarm befestigte er, mit einem ähnlichen Band einen weiteren. Auf dem Rücken war einer vertikal zwischen den Schulterblättern mit einem Klebefluch angebracht und einer horizontal, vermutlich um ihn schnell zu greifen, am unteren Rücken. Anschließend zog er seine Klamotten, die Hermine so nicht mehr seit der Anreise der beiden gesehen hatte.

„6 Zauberstäbe?", fragte sie amüsiert, als Julian die zwei Holster die er immer trug, wieder umhing.

Lächelnd drehte er sich um, als Christian in den Raum trat und Julians Aussage, die er tätigen wollte, im Keim erstickte:

„Zeitweise hatte er mal 11 am Körper. Irgendwann ist ihm dann aber aufgefallen, dass das Gehen so ziemlich schnell unangenehm wurde."

Nachdem sie dann alles fertig gepackt hatte und auch Hermine ihren magischen Beutel vollständig gepackt hatten, ging die Gruppe los. Einige wenige Minuten zu früh kamen sie an besagter Hütte an, wo noch niemand auf sie wartete. Also begannen sie zu warten. Nach kurzer Zeit traten aus dem Schloss drei Personen heraus, die auf sie zu gingen. Eine davon war Moody, dessen waren sie sich sicher.

„So geht nur einer. Moody kommt mit, Christian.", sagte Julian mehr als zufrieden.

„Das ist definitiv besser als ich dachte.", antwortete Christian recht trocken.

„ _Nein, nicht Mad-Eye… Der ist noch schlimmer als die beiden anderen.",_ dachte sich Hermine.

Als die Gruppe näher bei ihnen war, erkannte sie auch die anderen. Professor Minerva McGonnagal und Amelia Bones. Als die Gruppe der Führungskräfte Hogwarts in Reichweite waren, sagte Christian:

„Mad-Eye, das wird ein Spass."

Daraufhin fing Moody verwunderlicher Weise an zu lachen und sagte dazwischen:

„Nette Idee, den alten Alastor mal wieder aus diesem Käfig zu lassen, aber nein, ich bin nur zum Verabschieden hier."

„Ich fürchte ihr müsst mit mir Vorlieb nehmen.", sagte Amelia Bones, lächelnd. Daraufhin musste Hermine hörbar die Luft ausatmen was ihr ein Lächeln von den beiden älteren Frauen sowie Moody einbrachte.

„Oh.", sagte Julian, der sie mehr als nur etwas verwundert ansah, bevor er zur Professorin hinzufügte, „aber die Aussage, dass sie sich selber verteidigen kann, steht noch?" Bevor die Professorin antworten konnte, wollte Mad-Eye gerade starten, als Christian Julian an den Arm hieb und sagte:

„20 Jahre lang im Aurorcorps. Erste Frau an der Spitze der DMLE. Jüngste Aurorchefin ( _Head_ _Auror_ ). Ausgebildet von niemand geringerem als Mad-Eye Moody. Weißt du Julian, wir haben mal recherchiert und uns hierauf vorbereitet, als wir aufgenommen werden wollten. In deiner Birne ist auch nur der nächste Todesfluch drin, oder?". Diese Schelte brachte alle beteiligten zum Grinsen, inklusive Julian, der sich zu Hermine herüberlehnte und flüsterte:  
„Oder Susan Bones hat ihm gestern Abend, wenn sie mal nicht rumgeknutscht haben, etwas über ihre Tante erzählt…", was Hermine zum Lächeln brachte, bevor Julians angehängtes „Du Arschloch.", sie ganz aus der Bahn warf.

Unter Hermines lachen sagte Amelia Bones dann noch:

„Genau. Vielen Dank für die Vorstellung. Jungs, ich denke der Plan ist klar und einfach?"

Diese Art an Madam Bones kannte Hermine nicht. Sie wirkte freier und gelassener als sonst. Fast so, als wenn sie sich darauf freuen würde.

„Exakt. Wir gehen hier raus, apperieren in eines der Save-Houses, sobald wir aus den Anti-Apperationsschutzschilden raus sind. Dann nehmen wir uns Besen und fliegen über das Meer nach Frankreich, wo wir weiter bis nach Trier fliegen. Gefahrenpunkte sind eigentlich nur ein nicht ganz so _safes_ Savehouse und die Landesgrenzen Britanniens."

„Perfekt. Leicht, schnell und so sicher wie es geht. Gute Arbeit. Habe aber nichts anderes erwartet.", lächelte sie immer noch, was nach dieser Planbeschreibung Christians auf Hermine noch ungewöhnlicher wirkte, „Mad-Eye, Minerva, eure Abschiedsworte?"

Lächelnd trat die Professorin nach kurzem nonverbalen Blickaustausch mit Moody vor und sagte:

„Findet Lupin, bringt diese Jessica hier her. Keine Spielchen, keine unnötige Gefahr. Ihr tut erst was anderes als der Plan sagt, wenn es autorisiert wurde. Viel Glück."

„Was ist wenn wir Todessern begegnen?", fragte Hermine nun die Professorin. Anstatt von dieser eine Antwort zu erhalten, spürte Hermine die Hand von Amelia Bones auf der Schulter, die sagte:

„Dann beseitigen wir sie.". Alleine diese Aussage brachte ihr von Julian und Christian hoffnungsvolle Blicke ein. Als sie dies bemerkte, hing sie noch grinsend dahinter:

„Für immer."

Jetzt beugte sich Christian zu Julian herüber und flüsterte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht:

„Ich hab einen neuen Lieblingspolitiker. Umbridge ist abgelöst. _Bones for President._ "

Wenn selbst Madam Bones Todesser töten wollte, dann wusste Hermine das Julian und Christian nicht von Anfang an falsch waren. Unweigerlich wurde ihr etwas mulmig, aber sie musste sich auch fragen, warum Madam Bones dann bei einer Aufnahme der beiden „Nein."stimmte. War es nur Fraktionstreue oder stand ihr auch etwas anderes im Weg?

„Lass mich tippen was Moody sagt.", hörte Hermine Julian flüstern.

„IMMER WACHSAM!", hörte er darauf die ganze Gruppe inklusive Moody rufen.

„Auf geht's. Wir haben viel vor uns.", sagte Amelia Bones, die sich als erstes mit einem Arm wisch als Wink Zeichen umdrehte und ging, direkt gefolgt von Hermine. Julian und Christian schritten einige Meter dahinter in die Hütte, wo sie in den bekannten Tunnel kamen. Wie schon bei ihrer Anreise kamen sie in einem Raum mit vielen Schilden an, die den Gang überwachten. Beim Verlassen des Schlosses wurden sie selbstverständlich nicht kontrolliert.

„Man sieht sich, Finnegan.", hörte Julian Madam Bones sprechen. Als er dem Blick der Dame folgte, merkte er aber, dass sie mit einem älteren Mann sprach, der zweifelsohne mit Seamus verwand sein musste. Der selbe runde Schädel und die gleiche hässliche Visage.

Nach einiger weiterer Zeit im Gang, versammelten sie sich an der Falltür und stießen sie gemeinsam auf. Nachdem die Umgebung, noch aus der Falltür am Boden nach lebendem untersucht wurde, negativ, traten sie heraus und gingen weiter.

„Ich halte Ausschau.", sagte Christian, der sich komische Blicke von Amelia und Hermine einfing. Direkt darauf verwandelte er sich in seinen Falken und flog gen Himmel.

Mit geöffnetem Mund sah Bones ihm hinterher und schien kaum sprechen zu können:

„Wow. Das ist mit Abstand der beste Animagus den ich je gesehen habe."

Hermine, die verwundert darüber war, das zumindest Christian eindeutig geübt haben musste, ergänzte:

„Ich finde Julians persönlich auch sehr hübsch."

Verwundert sah die Ex-DMLE Chefin nun Julian an, der zurück lächelte. Bevor sie fragen konnte, ob er sich auch einmal verwandeln könne, tat er das bereits. Wenige Momente später stand eine eineinhalb Meter lange Raubkatze, golden schwarz gemustertes Fell vor ihr. Mit einem bedrohlichen Schnorren trat sie langsam auf die Ex-Aurorin zu, der sichtlich ungemütlich wurde. Schnell war er jedoch an ihren Beinen angekommen und striff mit seinem Körper immer wieder daran vorbei, scheinbar um sich zu kratzen.

„Da hast du recht, die hübscheste ist der hier, eindeutig. Aber funktional ist ein Falke schon eine ganz andere Klasse.", schaute sie wieder zu Hermine.

„Ja, da hat er einen Glücksgriff gelandet, mein Freund. Aber man darf nicht vergessen das Geparden die schnellsten die Tiere der Welt sind.", sagte Julian mit lauter Stimme der sich wiederzurückverwandelt hatte und so Amelia einen ordentlichen Schreck verpasste, „Aber eine Frage habe ich noch an dich Amelia: Warum hast du nein gesagt, bei unserer Aufnahme, aber gerade eben das wir Todesser aktiv killen, wenn sie kommen? Dann denkst du doch genau so wie wir."

Lächelnd sah Hermine Julian an, die bisher noch nicht dazu kam, die Frau genau das zu fragen.

„Aus zwei Gründen. Einmal hat mich Kingsley für seine neue Agenda einer Erweiterung der Externen und deren Einstellung gegenüber dem Töten überzeugt hat und weil ich für meine Fraktion, nicht für mich stimmen musste. Sobald die Bewerbungen für die Externen offen werden, werde ich mich auch wieder bewerben. Meine Zeit in der sinnlosen Politik ist vorbei.", erklärte sie.

Auf Julians Gesicht sah man ein Lächeln durchblicken, als er wieder losging, an den beiden Frauen vorbei, die ihm folgten. Daraufhin murmelte er noch einmal gut hörbar.

„Ich glaube mit dir kann ich mich doch noch anfreunden… Aber wie kann man auf die Idee kommen das Politik ne gute Idee ist…"

„2 Todessergruppen. Eine etwa 500 Meter gen Westen im Wald. Auf unserem aktuellen Weg sollten wir leider nicht darüber stolpern. Sind insgesamt sechs.", fing Christian an der sich gerade vor ihnen auf dem Weg wieder zurückverwandelte, „und eine Gruppe auf Besen, das sind 4. Ich denke außerhalb der Schutzzauber gegen Apperation zu gelangen, ohne denen zu begegnen geht nicht. Die müssen wir ausschalten."

Hermine wurde etwas mulmig. Wundern tat es sie aber nicht, das Julian und Christian noch keine Stunde bis zu ihrem ersten Kampf brauchten. Etwas missmutig sah sie zu Julian, der nur lächelte und log:  
„Wenn du wirklich denkst, ich bin geil drauf ein paar Schwachköpfe auf Besen zu töten, dann bist du falsch."

 _Und wie ich mich freue…_

„Ladies, fahrt die Krallen wieder ein.", sprach Amelia, die ebenfalls lächelte, „irgendwelche Ideen wie wir uns um das Problem kümmern sollten?"

„Ich und Julian machen das. Desillusioniert euch und versteckt euch im Wald.", sagte Christian, der nun Madam Bones direkt ansah und neugierig fragte, „Warum lässt du dir von uns eigentlich die ganze Zeit sagen, was du zu tun hast?". Als Christian es sagte, bemerkte auch Julian was er meinte. Amelia war sich schon am Umdrehen und wollte mit Sicherheit Christians Order befolgen.

„Kingsley sagte, ich solle euch mal etwas Verantwortung geben. Er will testen ob ihr später alleine arbeiten könnt. Das mach ich jetzt. Nun Los.", antwortete sie, bevor sie Hermine mit sich ins Gebüsch zog.

Einige Momente später verschwanden die beiden. Zu Christian raunte Julian:  
„Ich mach den Lockvogel." Sein Freund verstand dies direkt und nickte ihn an.

Wenige Momente später war Christian ein Falke, der auf einem Ast etwa hundert Meter entfernt mit gutem Blick auf seinem Freund saß.

Nachdem Julian sich vergewissert hatte, das alle seine Ersatzzauberstäbe in Position waren, blickte er gen Himmel und schrie:

„Haaaaaaaaallllllooooooooo?"

Zunächst geschah augenscheinlich nichts. Aber die Geräusche, die fliegende Besen machten und die lasche Magiesignatur der Todesser war besser als tausend Bilder.

„Was willst du hier? Das ist gesperrtes Land Zauberer. Leg deinen Stab nieder und geh auf die Knie.", hörte Julian die Stimme eines der besenfliegenden Todesser.

„Ich suche Hogwarts? Ich möchte mich gerne der Rebellion anschließen. Mein Name ist Neville Longbottom. Ich bin ein Freund Harry Potters.", sagte Julian lächelnd. Das war zu dumm um wirklich zu funktioneren. Und doch wusste er genau, das es funktionieren würde.

Hermine fragte sich unweigerlich, wie diese Todesser so dumm sein konnten, darauf reinzufallen. Sie ahnte das selbst Julian nicht gedacht hätte das es so einfach würde. Aber die Gesprächsfetzen die sie aufschnappte, deuteten das an. Des Öfteren hörte sie die Wörter „Longbottom", „dunkler Lord", „Bellatrix", „reich", „Potter" und „mächtig".

Scheinbar überlegten sie gerade wie sie mit unserem „Neville Longbottom", der Hogwarts sucht ( _Merlin, wie dumm das doch ist..._ ), umgehen sollte. Wobei wenn irgendwer vergessen würde wo Hogwarts ist, dann der Neville aus den ersten vier Jahren.

Julian beugte sich vor und legte einen seiner Zauberstäbe auf den Boden. Anschließend sah er in den Wald und schrie:

„Mein Zauberstab liegt vor mir."

Langsam hörte er wie Ruhe in die hitzige Diskussion der Todesser einkehrte. Einige wenige Momente später kamen vier Besen, mitsamt Todessern zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Die Zauberstäbe der vieren waren lasch auf ihn gerichtet. Nach grobem überprüfen der Gesichter merkte Julian, das er keinen der anwesenden kannte. Aus der Art und Weiße wie sie diese Situation gehandhabten und ihrer Zauberstabshaltung las Julian, das wohl einer allein gereichtet hätte um diese Schergen zu besiegen. Vielleicht nicht gerade Hermine im vier gegen eins, aber Amelia oder einer der Jungs sicherlich.

 _Julian, halt dich an den Plan..._

Unweigerlich fragte er sich warum er das tun sollte, wenn sein aktuell erdachter, direkt angreifen Weg potenziell besser ist. Schnell kam er dann mit einem innerlichen Grinsen zu seinem Grund.

 _Weil es mehr Spaß macht._

Die Männer in schwarz landeten auf dem Weg und ließen die Besen dort liegen, währenddessen sie sich in einem Halbkreis auf Julian ausgerichtet, aufstellten.

„Auf die Knie, Longbottom.", sagte der größte der Todesser dominant.

„Ich will nach Hogwarts, nicht auf die Knie, werter Herr.", sagte Julian wieder.

„Der Weichling soll ein Freund von Potter sein?", fragte der schlaksige ganz rechts.

 _Du stirbst als erstes, Bastard._

„Geh auf die Knie oder wir zwingen dich.", sagte nun wieder der Anführer, der in der Zwischenzeit einen Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht hatte.

Als Julian mit einem Lächeln antwortete, anstatt zu tun was der Todesser sagte, wollte er gerade zaubern, vermutlich den Imperius, als Julian einen Finger hob und auf ihn zeigte:

„Untersteh dich du Arschloch. Du spielst jetzt mein Spiel."

Stille kehrte ein, auf dem Weg bis der Schrei eines Falken diese durchbrach. Keinen der Todesser schien das zu kümmern und das war auch gut so. Durch die Gesichtsmuskeln des Anführers wusste Julian, das er keiner zum Spielen war. Wie angekündigt, feuerte dieser seinen ersten Zauber. Ein purpurroter Schnittzauber raste auf Julian zu, der aber darauf vorbereitet war. Zauberstablos zog er seinen abgelegten Stab von Boden in die eine Hand, den aus dem versteckten Holster in die andere. Mit einem Wich verschwand der angreifende Zauber in seinem Schild.

„Ich töte zwei von euch, bevor ihr mich überhaupt treffen konntet.", sagte Julian nun laut genug. Bereit für das Finale. Hinter den Feinden landete ein Vogel auf der Straße, so als sei diesen Ansammlung von Männern völlig normal.

„Und die anderen beiden töten dann dich? Ist das dein Plan, Longbottom?", höhnte das schlacksige Arschloch, ganz rechts.

Daraufhin musste Julian lächeln. Verwirrt schauten die Todesser ihm zu, wie er sagte:

„Die tötet mein Freund hinter euch, bevor sie mich töten können."

Erschrocken fuhren vier Köpfe, gar nicht eine mögliche Finte Julians betrachtend nach hinten um und sahen den Falken, der sich gerade im Moment zurückverwandelte.

Christian verwandelte sich gerade zurück und die Todesser schauten nach ihm. Die Ablenkung war gut, es wäre Hermines Moment einzugreifen gewesen, aber Amelia hielt sie zurück. Sie flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

„Glaub mir, die haben alles unter Kontro..."

Mitten im letzten Wort ihrer Aussage, hielt Amelia die Luft an. Alles ging ganz schnell.

Grüne und hellblaue Blitze zuckten an den Bäumen vorbei, in den frühen Morgenstunden und beendeten das Leben von vier Todessern.

Christians hellblaue _„Abrumperent cornua nervo"_ Zauber, schlugen beide nahezu perfekt ein. Die Opfer wurden direkt in Brusthöhe getroffen und sackten körperlich Tod zu Boden.

Besonders witzig hierbei war, dass Gehirn durch das durchtrennen der Nervenbahnen keineswegs tot war. Wenn also noch irgendwer Legilimenz benutzen will kann er das noch machen.

 _Gute Idee eigentlich..._

 _Avada Kedavra,_ dachte sich Julian routiniert, als die bekannte grüne Farbe endlich wieder die Luft um ihn herum zum Surren und Zischen brachte.

 _I am back in this bitches..._

Christain schaltete die zwei von ihm rechten Todesser aus, Julian ebenfalls. Das war immer eine Art ungesagtes Übereinkommen der beiden. Wenn etwas nicht vorher abgesprochen wurde, orientieren die beiden sich immer zur Starken Hand, rechts. Deswegen töteten beiden genau die passenden Todesser.

Julian sah Christians hellblaue Flüche zeitgleich, vielleicht sogar etwas vorher einschlagen.

 _Adé Nervenbahnen..._

Gerade als seine eigenen Opfer das Leben aus den Gesichtern gänzlich verloren hatten, wendete Julian seinen Blick wieder ab und sah Hermine und Amelia aus der Deckung kommen.

Als Chrsitian das ebenfalls sah, rief er:

„Hey Hermine. Deren Gehirne sind noch ein paar Minuten einsatzbereit. Willst du ein wenig _Legilimenz_ üben bevor sie ganz tot sind. Kannst ja nichts falsch machen."

Julian musste direkt anfangen zu lachen. Die Idee alleine, Hermine Granger so etwas zu fragen, war schon zu gut.

Angewidert verzog Hermine das Gesicht, schenkte Christian einen Blick der fast töten konnte und ging weiter den Weg entlang.

Amelia wollte nichts zu Christians Frage sagen. Die Absurdität dieser Frage machte sie schon witzig und so musste auch Amelia lachen. Trotzdem machte ihr das auch zu denken.

„Entsorgen wir sie schnell und dann weg hier. Es sollte nicht mehr weit sein, dann können wir apperieren.", sagte sie zu den Jungen die augenblicklich nickten.

Mit seinen Zauberstäben begann Julian ein kleines Loch auszuheben, währenddessen Christian die Leichen in Steine verwandelte. Als sie damit fertig waren, legten sie die Steine in das Loch, nachdem Christian eine Rune auf den Boden diese Lochs gezeichnet hatte. So würden sich die Steine erst in einigen Monaten oder sogar Jahren, je nach Witterung und Stärke der Lokalmagie zurückverwandeln.

„Verwendest du oft den Todesfluch, Julian?", fragte sie, während die das Grab der Todesser verschlossen.

„Fast immer. Ist am einfachsten, schnellsten, nicht zu blocken und am sichersten."

„Stimmt es, das man da einen Teil seiner Seele verliert?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Wenn du mich fragts, absoluter Bullshit. Der Zauber ist auch nur ein Zauber. Seelenmagie, also nicht ohne, aber auch nicht mehr. Eigentlich tötet er ja nur schmerzlos, wo andere Flüche ganz anderes anrichten."

„Okay, kannst ihn mir ja vielleicht mal so erklären, das ich ihn schnell ausführen kann.", lächelte ihn Amelia an.

„Das ist tatsächlich nicht so einfach, da du ihn dafür mehr oder weniger verstehen musst. Aber ich denke verbal mit etwas Zeit kannst du ihn?", erkundigte und erklärte Julian.

Amelia hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn gen Wald:

„ _Avada Kedavra."_ , sagte sie sehr deutlich und ließ nach kleiner Bewegung des Zauberstabs den grünen Zauber gegen einen Baum fliegen.

„Ja, kann ich.", lächelte sie Julian nach geglücktem Experiment an.

Anschließend versiegelten sie das Loch und gingen entspannt weiter ihren Weg.

Nach einigen weiteren hundert Metern, spürten sie die Zauber langsam ausblassen und wussten, bald können sie appererieren. Um das Savehouse direkt anzusteuern, bekamen sie alle Sirius Gedanken von _Black Cottage_ an der Südküste gezeigt.

Amelia nahm den einzigen Zettel der ihnen als Pager diente aus ihrer Jackentasche und schrieb darauf.

Einige Minuten später winkte sie die vier zu sich und sagte, wir apperrieren dorthin. Ihr müsst verstehen was ihr lest. Sonst kommt ihr nicht durch den _Fidelius_ durch _._

„Bereit?", fragte sie die Jungen, während sie Hermine an der Hand fasste.

Als das Nicken der beiden zu sehen war, verschwanden die beiden Frauen mit einem _PLOPP_.

Christian folgte direkt, sodass sich Julian noch einen Moment umsah. Dann folgte er.

 **Author Note:**

Hallo liebe Leser,

Erst einmal möchte ich euch danken, für eure vergangenen netten Worte in diversen Reviews. Ich würde mich freuen auch auf dieses Kapitel von euch eine Review zu bekommen. Schließlich geht nun offiziell die Action los.

Endlich wieder Tote, endlich wieder Kampf.

Empfehlt doch die Geschichte anderen und favorisiert sie, wenn ihr mehr hören wollt. Ich würde gerne erzählen das es bald zu Ende geht, aber ich denke ich kann guten Gewissens sagen, mit Kapitel 25-30 ist das Intro der Geschichte beendet. Dann geht es richtig los.

Diesen fixen Uploadrythmus habe ich als kleines Bon-Bon für meine treue Leserin/Reviewerin GryffindorGirl über die Osterferien durchgehalten. So wird es leider wohl nicht weiter gehen.

Wie gesagt, lasst doch ne Review da, schreibt mir ne PN und empfehlt doch bitte die Story. Über neue Favos würde ich mich sehr sehr freuen!

Vielen Dank,

euer Reesaldo123


	30. Kapitel 30 - Die Jäger des TodesUnlucky

Die Jäger des Todes – Unlucky Reuinted

Sie landeten an dem Ort den sie in den Erinnerungen von Sirius Black gesehen hatten. _Black Cottage_ lag im Süden Britanniens, direkt an der Küste. Einige große Eichenbäume schirmten das Grundstück von der kleinen asphaltierten Straße ab. Muggelabwehrzauber taten den Rest.

Direkt vor dem Haus, welches zwei Stockwerke, große Fenster, Balkon mitsamt Blick aufs Meer umfasste, lag ein kleiner Vorplatz, auf dem die Gruppe nun stand.  
 _Ja, hier könnte man alt werden... ein Glück das wir nicht alt werden._

„Hermine, pack Essen ein, wie geplant. Christian, hol die Besen. Amelia kannst du die Schutzzauber drinnen überprüfen? Vielleicht bekommen wir auf dem magischen Radar schon Flugstaffeln der Todesser angezeigt.", instruierte Julian die anderen.

Direkt darauf bestätigten sie ihre Anweisungen und liefen alle ihres Weges. Julian wurde gerade einmal klar, wie schnell er in die Rolle des Anführers rückt. Unabsichtlich, meistens, sagt er allen um sich herum in solchen Drucksituationen was zu tun ist. Einer der Hogwartsbewohner müsste wohl den Kopf geschüttelt haben, wie gerade der junge Deutsche die ehemalige Chefin der DMLE herumkommandierte.

Als die Besen vor dem Haus waren, tatsächlich Feuerblitz-Modelle, was Sirius vorher schon sagte, sattelten sie alle auf diesen.

„Ich warne euch schon Mal vor. Wenn es da oben einen Kampf gibt, dann halt ich mich raus. Ich hasse das Fliegen, ich bin froh wenn ich voran komme.", sagte Hermine, was Julian grinsen ließ, währenddessen Christian nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Auf geht's.", sagte Julian, der Christian auf die Schulter hieb und abhob, direkt gefolgt von den zwei Damen und Christian am Ende. Schnell gewannen sie an Höhe. Der Flug Stil Hermines war anfangs etwas wacklig, stabilisierte sich aber schnell wieder.

Nach einigen Minuten in der Luft sagte Christian:

„Ich geh wieder Ausschau halten." Mit diesen Worten flog der junge Deutsche aus der Gruppe hraus.

„Mit etwas Glück begegnen wir nur einer Gruppe Julian. Es sind 7 glaub ich, etwa 4km vor uns.", sagte Christian, der als Scout etwas vorgeflogen war.

„Okay, passt. Amelia, willst du dieses Mal ein wenig mitmischen, oder sollen wir weiter unser Ding durchziehen?", fragte Julian.

Etwas erschrocken, das sie aus dem Gespäch mit Hermine herausgerissen wurde, wandte sie den Kopf zu Julian:

„Hab leider nichts mitbekommen. Kommen Feinde?"

„Ja, 7 Stück. 4km.", sagte Christian.

„Tut euch keinen Zwang an.", lächelte sie wieder, wobei sie sich schon Hermine erneut zuwandte.

„Okay, dann wäre das geklärt.", fing Julian an, „weißt du noch, was wir uns für Todessergruppen überlegt hatten, wenn wir auf unserem Überweg nach Hogwarts selber welchen getroffen hätten?"

„Ja, weiß ich noch. Ich mach den Wind, du den Riesenkraken.", sagte Christian, der dabei lächelte.

„Wie in Merlins Namen, kam Hammad auf die Idee, dass diese Rollennamen für den Plan, ich zitiere, „Cool sind".", fragte Julian ins Leere hinein, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten beziehungsweise zu brauchen.

Direkt danach flog er zu Amelia und Hermine und sagte:  
„Tut das was Christian sagt. Wir haben einen Plan. Gleich kommen die Feinde."

Direkt darauf ließ er sich an Höhe verlieren und flog langsam Richtung Boden. Als er etwa 100 Meter unter der vorherigen Höhe war, zauberte er den _Ventus a puero_ Zauber auf sich. Im Grunde ist dieser in der Illusionsmagiegattung zu finden, eine alte Kunst in der Julian sich immer weiter bewandert. Nur wenige beherrschen hier ein breites Spektrum an Zaubern. Witzigerweise ist selbst Voldemort nicht dafür bekannt, hier gut zu sein.

Die Magie im Zauber bewirkte, das Julians Körper vieles an Widerstandskraft verlor und er so besser durch den Gegenwind fliegen konnte. Vor allem aber, passte sich sein Körper den leichten Wolkenschwaden an, die um sie herum waren. Solange er in Bewegung blieb, war er fast nicht zu sehen, für jemanden der nicht wusste nach was er suchte.

So glitt er so sanft, aber doch schnell, wie möglich an der Gruppe Todesser vorbei, wobei er hier einen Abstand von sicherlich fünfhundert Metern wählte. Als er sich dann im Rücken von diesen Befand, flog er noch einige Meter heran, bis der Abstand noch etwa fünfzig Meter betrug. Verzweifelt strich sein Blick über die Gruppe der Todesser und auf was sie zuflogen. Irgendwo etwas oberhalb dieser Gruppe sollte Christian mit ihren beiden Begleiterinnen warten. Da Julian ihn nicht direkt sah, zauberte er ein _Desillusionszauber._ Dieser würde, solange er sich nur langsam bewegt halten.

 _Wo bist du Christian..._

Als sich seine Gedanken vor Warten zum dritten Mal im Kreis gedreht hatten, kam ihm eine Idee. Was ist, wenn Christian genau so dachte wie er? Solange er Julian nicht sieht, desillusionieren sie sich einfach.

Also hob Julian, der immer noch der Gruppe Todesser dicht folgte, aber etwa fünfzig Meter unter ihnen, seinen linken Zauberstab. Sein rechter war Frontal in die Menge der Todesser gerichtet. Wenn sie seinen _lumos,_ den er schwach zaubern würde, wirklich sehen sollte, dann würden sie eine geballte Ladung Dämonenfeuer kassieren.

 _Wo bist du Julian..._

Christian wartete mitsamt Amelia und Hermine, die sich auch im Desillusionszauber befanden auf Julians Zeichen. Natürlich war es Julians Job sich erkennbar zu geben. Schließlich war er es, der den Todessern in dessen Rücken folgte. Würde Christian ein Zeichen von sich geben, gäbe es einen ungünstigen Kampf. Zugegebenermaßen war ihr Plan nicht perfekt kommuniziert. Dies passierte eher selten, aber es war schließlich auch nur ein Spaßplan auf zu viel Mische.

Doch jetzt sah er, was er sehen wollte. Hinter und unter der Gruppe Todesser blinkte zwei mal, ein kleines weißes Licht auf, sicher Julians Lumos.

„Achtung Ladies, es geht los. Haltet euch fest und kommt auf gar keinen Fall in die Nähe meiner Zauberstäbe.", sagte Christian, bevor er rasch seinen Besen wendete und auf die Todesser zuflog, aber immer noch sah, dass er sich deutlich über ihnen befand.

„Achso und weicht den zaubern aus. Vor allem den grünen."

Jetzt sah auch Julian Christian kommen, im selben Moment wie wenige der Todesser. Diese zogen schnell ihre Zauberstäbe und informierten auch ihre anwesenden Kollegen. Schnell gingen immer mehr Zauberstäbe in die Richtung von Christian. Zu Julians sehr großem Bedauern, blieb aber einer der Todesser passiv und flog nicht auf Christian zu. Er hielt sich hinter der Gruppe und beschleunigte nicht mit diesen das Tempo. Um ihren Plan auszuführen musste Julian aber in die Todessergruppe herein kommen. Das geht aber nicht, wenn der zurückgebliebene Feind noch steht. Sobald er ihn aber töten würde, mit einem Todesfluch zum Beispiel wäre das Lichtblitz genug, um die anderen Feinde die Falle sehen zu lassen. Natürlich ist es theoretisch möglich den Zauber ohne Licht zu zaubern, aber Julian war auch nicht Merlin persönlich. Nonverbal ohne Gefuchtel ist die eine Sache, aber das Aussehen des Zaubers so gravierend zu ändern.

 _Nein, das kann kein Mensch der Welt..._

„ _Scheiße",_ hallte es in Christians Schädel. Er erkannte direkt warum Julian hinter der Gruppe noch nicht in Position war. Einer der Feinde, vermutlich ein Feigling oder der Anführer, blieb zurück und marschierte nicht zum Angriff gegen ihn.

Sechs Todesser, schwarz gekleidet flogen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf Christian los, bereit, sobald sie gleich in seiner Nähe waren, zu Zaubern. Mit Sicherheit könnte er jetzt schon angreifen, vielleicht auch sogar treffen, aber er brauchte momentan noch das unschuldige Dasein. Wenn er sie als Erstes angreift, dann würde das hier sehr unschön werden. Am Boden würde Christian zwanzig dieser Fußtruppen besiegen, bevor sie ihn sehen würden, aber in der Luft bereiteten diese sechs ihm durchaus Bammel.

Julian machte Meter um Meter langsam gut. Der Rücken des feindlichen Todessers, der ganz langsam seinen Kumpanen folgte, wurde immer größer. Glücklicherweise gehörte dieses Exemplar-Feind nicht zu den wachsamsten.

Als es noch etwas mehr als 5 Meter waren, fokussierte Julian seine Magie auf seinen Zauberstab in der rechten.

„ _dieametro requitar",_ dachte er sich, wonach sein Zauberstab sich sehr schnell in ein Messer verwandelte. Diese Zauber kannten sie aus einem sehr alten Buch. Zauberstäbe konnten sich auf Kommando in verschiedene Muggelwaffen des Mittelalters verwandeln. Das hat etwas mit bestimmten magischen Komponenten zu tun, die dort verarbeitet wurden. Seit dieser Zeit, um den Zauberstabkäufer nicht um diese Fähigkeit seines Stabes zu prellen, gibt es die gesetzliche Pflicht das diese Komponenten, angeblich kleine Knospen eines magischen Baumes, verarbeitet werden müssen.

Julians Messer hatte einen schneeweißen Griff, schneeweiß wie das Holz des Zauberstabs mit uralten Runen auf der metallenen Klinge eingraviert.

„ _Leute mit Geschmack nennen das wahrscheinlich schön...", dachte er, während er die Klinge kurz begutachtete._

Nachdem die wenige Meter bis zum Feind hin überbrückt waren und sich Julian etwa zwei Meter über dem Feind, vielleicht einen Meter links von ihm befand, wusste er das es Zeit war. Den Dolch, den er zuvor noch normal in der Hand hielt, drehte er einmal um 180 Grad, sodass die Klinge unter seinem rechten Handballen hervorschaute.

Anschließend setzte er seinen Besen in den Sturzflug und steuerte auf sein Opfer zu. Mit seinem linken Arm, riss er den Körper des Feindes etwas nach hinten. Gerade als dieser seine Überraschung über die plötzliche Berührung, durch ein sicherlich sehr lautes Geräusch deutlich gemacht hätte, benetzte Julian den Dolch mit dem Blut seines Feindes.

Selbst in Julians Körper war der Ruck, den sein Stich in den Kehlkopf des Feindes verursachte deutlich zu spüren. Kurz verlor er die Balance und pendelte mit seinem Besen etwas ab.

Mit einer schnellen Armbewegung zog er den Dolch aus dem blutüberströmten Hals seines Opfers, der sich mit den Händen die Wunde zuhielt heraus. Immer wieder und wieder öffnete der Sterbende auf dem Besen, der vermutlich nur wegen Julians linkem Arm noch drauf saß, den Mund um zu schreien, doch es Quoll nur Blut aus dem schmerzverzerrtem Mund.

Durch die Kraft die aus dem Körper des Mannes sackte, als der Dolch herausgezogen wurde, driftete Julian ziemlich weit vom Besen seines Feindes weg. Da er immer noch Angst hatte, der Feind würde einen Laut von sich geben können, musste er handeln. Blut überströmte immer noch Julians Arme und Klamotten, die den Feind auf dem Besen hielten.

Mit einem weiteren brutalen Hieb, versenkte Julian den Dolch in der Magengegend des Mannes. Als die Waffe im Körper des Zusammensackenden versunken war, zog Julian sich an den Fliegenden heran, lies den Dolch stecken und brach dem Todesser das Genick mit seinem kürzlich frei gewordenen rechten und der linken, die den Körper des Mannes hielt. Mit einem intensiven Knackgeräusch, wurde das Leben des Manns endgültig und unwiderruflich beendet.

Mit zauberstabloser Magie entnahm Julian das Messer aus dem Körper des Mannes und feuerte mit seinem Fuß beim weiterfliegen den Besen mitsamt Feind weg. Wenige Meter in Richtung mehr gefallen, lösten sich bereits der immer noch blutspritzende Körper und der Besen voneinander und fielen getrennt voneinander in Richtung des Wassers.

 _Wie lange doch drei Sekunden Kampf dauern können..._

Nachdem diese wenigen komisch friedlichen Momente innerhalb Julians Gedanken abgeklungen waren, fiel sein Blick wieder auf den Kampf der vor ihm gerade am Beginnen war. Erste Zauber, bisher keine grün flackernden bahnten ihren Weg zu Christian, der noch gut mit seiner Situation umzugehen schien.

Panisch überlegte Christian an einer Lösung, diese Situation ohne einen unsicheren Kampf in der Luft auszutragen. Amelia und Hermine mit rein zu ziehen machte so lange keinen Sinn, bis er sich nicht sicher war, das Julian sich um das Problem kümmern konnte. Just in diesem Moment, beim Blick auf den feindlichen Todesser der zurückblieb, trat Julian samt Besen aus seinem Desillusionszauber aus und erledigte das, was erledigt werden musste.

Mit einem lächelnden Gesicht widmete sich Christian nun dem Ausweichen der ersten Flüche, währenddessen seine Zauberstäbe festen Gripp in seinen Händen hatten.

Sobald Julians Desillsionszauber wieder aufgebaut war und sein Freund unter den Todessern auftauchte, begann Christians Teil des aktiven Planes. Sehr wenige Momente später war Julian dann auch schon in Position.

 _Scheiß auf nonverbale Magie…_

Christian brauchte nur Kraft. Keine Tücke, keine Tarnung, einfach nur kraftvolle Magie.

„ _ventum"_ , schrie Christian voller Inbrunst. Mit eben dieser Motivation, dieser Macht hinter seinem Zauber, bahnte sich der Windstrom den er beschworen hatte, aus den Spitzen der Zauberstäbe und raste auf die Feinde zu. Diese schienen, dadurch das sie nicht wussten was er genau rief beziehungsweise zauberte, eher freudig als angstvoll gestimmt. Er sah einige Schilde aufkommen, was zwar theoretisch funktionieren kann, aber da Christian einen so einfachen Zauber benutzte, konnte er besonders viel Kraft reinsetzen.

Christians Zauber erfasste die ersten, die keine Ahnung hatten, was sie erwarten würden. Mit voller Wucht getroffen taumelten sie mit mehreren Überschlägen ihres Besens immer weiter gen Ozean, wo Julian auf sie wartete. Auch die Schilde brachen nach weniger als einer Sekunde, waren also chancenlos.

Amelia und Hermine beobachteten gespannt das Geschehen. Seit den wenigen Momenten vor etwa fünf Sekunden wussten sie, was Christian meinte als er sagte Julian sei ein Monster. Der Julian, der das mit dem siebten Todesser gemacht hat, war ein Monster. Ohne Frage.

Nachdem Christian Windzauber die Todesser auf ihren heranrasenden Besen erfasst hatte, segelten diese ungehinderte Richtung Boden, verzweifelnd versuchend, irgendwie dem Einfluss des Zaubers zu entgehen. Gerade als sich die ersten der Feinde wieder einigermaßen stabilisierten und zum erneuten, zweifelsohne aggressiveren und tödlicherem Angriff sammelten zuckte es grün durch den Himmel.

Innerhalb eines Momentes, mehr konnte es nicht gewesen sein, war Julians Gestalt inmitten der Todesser wieder zu sehen. Sechs gut platzierte Todesflüche holten jeden einzelnen der Feinden von den Besen, ohne dass sie jemals in ihrem gerade beendeten Leben erfahren werden, wer sie getötet hatte.

„Wie Tontaubenschießen…", murmelte Hermine.

Aus dem nichts neben sich hörte sie die Stimme Amelias, die etwas bebte:

„Was ist das?"

„Egal. Kommt aus der Muggelwelt."

Nach erfolgreich erledigtem Job und den sechs immer kleiner werdenden Todessern, die bald ins kühle Nass fallen werden, steckte Julian seinen Ersatzstab wieder auf den Rücken und begutachtete den Dolch, der in seinem magischen Wandholster, wo normalerweise der Zauberstab hingehörte, Platz gefunden hatte.

Blut verschmierte den weißen Griff und die gesamte Dolchklinge über die Runen herab.

 _Jetzt ist er schön…_

„Hast dir ganz schön Zeit mit dem Feigling gelassen.", schrie Christian, als die beiden sich näher flogen.

„Bin außer Form, du kennst das ja.", antwortete Julian lächelnd, „ich nehme an, allen geht es gut?"

„Außer deinen Klamotten.", sagte Christian, immer noch lächelnd. Daraufhin senkte sich Julians Blick, der realisierte, dass er vollkommen Blutbesudelt war. Ja, das Töten auf Muggelart war meistens optisch etwas unschöner.

„Kommt wir müssen weiter.", sagte Julian ins Blaue hinein, dorthin wo er ahnte das Hermine und Amelia waren.

Ohne ein Wort zu den Beiden zu sagen, flogen die Frauen an ihnen vorbei. Dabei sah Julian ihre Blicke. Vor Amelia hatte er Respekt, mittlerweile sogar großen und deshalb gefiel diese Unsicherheit, diese Abneigung in ihrem Blick ihm gar nicht. Die Auswirkungen des Blickes von Hermine jedoch, musste er anders beschrieben. Es brach ihm das Herz.

Niemals hätte er gedacht das Angst, Trauer und Hass so sauber zu kombinieren waren. Trotzdem sah er auch etwas anderes in ihrem Blick. Zuneigung.

In dem Moment wurde ihm etwas mit großer Sicherheit klar. Julian mochte Hermine und zwar nicht im herkömmlichen Sinn. Das erste was ihn durchflutete, nachdem er seine Gefühle für das Mädchen besser verstand war komischerweise Angst, die er seit der Androhung des _Crutiatus_ Fluchs nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

In den zukünftigen Monaten, sofern ihre Differenzen bezüglich dieser brutalen Aktion Julians geklärt sind, würde er sich klar werden müssen, was er von ihr wollte.

Der restliche Weg nach Deutschland verlief ohne Probleme. Kommunikation zwischen den weiblichen und männlichen Reisenden war ausschließlich auf professioneller Ebene. Julian selbst versuchte auch gar nicht erst mit den beiden zu sprechen, das würde er sich für ihre Ankunft in ihrem deutschen Lager, ironischerweise ihr Zelt auf ihrem alten Platz, auf dem immer noch die Schutzzauber lagen, aufheben.

Nachdem dort, am altbekannten Fleckchen Erde, an dem sich auch nichts geänderte hatte, ihr Zelt wieder aufgebaut war und die Schutzzauber durch sowohl Christian als auch Amelia getestet wurden, saßen sie allesamt gemeinsam am Lagerfeuer.

Als auch dort, trotz Versuche durch Christian und Amelia, die wieder miteinander redeten, keine Stimmung aufkam, stand Julian auf und sah erst Amelia und dann Hermine in die Augen:

„Ich weiß das was ihr eben gesehen habt, hat euch nicht gefallen. Ich sah in dem Moment keine andere Möglichkeit als das. Ja, es hätte welche gegeben, aber alle diese wären magisch nicht nur schwerer gewesen, sondern auch schwer in so kurzen Bruchteilen zu finden. Unser Plan stand hingegen und dieser Todesser musste lautlos und möglichst lichtlos weg. Sein Leiden war nicht lange. So viel zum Thema warum ich das gemacht hab. Aber ich bin mir bezüglich dessen sowie so sicher, das ihr das vollends versteht. Vielleicht denkt ihr, ich mache das gerne, aber bei Gott nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich hasse es. Aber mein Kopf schaltet in einer solchen Situation ab. Es heißt nur er, oder meine Freunde. Er oder Christian, oder Amelia. Oder Mine…", sagte er ruhig und taktvoll, als er Hermines aufgehellten, zwar immer noch traurigen aber fast schon entschuldigenden Blick einfing, „Ich tat das was ich tun musste. Und ich würde es noch 10000 Mal tun, nur um einen von euch vielleicht zu retten. Es ist kein Unterschied vorhanden, ob ich nun den Todesfluch oder das Messer nutzte. Also entweder ihr müsst den alten Julian auch hassen, oder der Hass ist unbegründet. Denn jeder Todesser der durch Schnittflüche stirbt, muss sicherlich mehr leiden. Wenn ihr sauer auf mich sein wollt, dann seid das. Aber seid euch über eins sicher, ich bin meistens kein Unmensch. Diese Bilder werden mich nachts verfolgen, dieses Gefühl, das verdammte Blut."

Hermine musste spürbar schlucken. Die Worte Julians berührten sie irgendwo, sie wusste auch, dass sie ganz tief drinnen verstand. Aber ihr Geist sagte ihr zu oft und für zu lange Zeit an diesem Abend wie falsch und bestialisch das doch war.

„Jede Nacht… immer wieder.", murmelte Julian mit gesenktem Haupt, „Gute Nacht."

Damit ging ihr Freund, den sie immer noch so nennen würde, hoffentlich ihr Leben lang, in Richtung des Waldes und war nicht mehr gesehen, bis zum Morgengrauen und dem Aufstehen der Zweckgemeinschaft.

Julian wusste nicht, als er in den Wald stapfte, auf wen er wirklich sauer sein sollte. Auf die beiden Frauen, die ihn nicht ansehen konnten? Auf Christian, der gar nicht erst versuchte die Situation zu besänftigen. Oder doch auf sich selber? Immerhin war er es, der diesen Weg gewählt hat, den Todesser auszuschalten. Aber es erschien ihm in dieser Situation die normalste Lösung gewesen zu sein. Natürlich kamen ihm mit der Zeit andere Lösungsvarianten der Situation in den Kopf, aber an diese dachte er nun mal nicht, als es darauf ankam. Er wusste auch das es ein klassischer Overkill war, jede der Verletzungen hätte den Feind getötet.

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg an vielen immer noch bekannten Bäumen vorbei, bis er in der Abenddämmerung das Ufer des Sees erreichte, den sie immer zum Baden und Angeln nutzten. An einen Baum, der recht nah am Ufer stand, lies er sich fallen und blickte auf den flachen See hinaus.

Stunde um Stunde die verging, dunkelten Julians Gedanken. Die letzten Stunde und die zwei Kämpfe, aus denen sie als eindeutiger Sieger hervor gegangen sind, zeigten ihm eines wieder ganz eindeutig. Julian, ist und wird immer ein Jäger des Todes bleiben. So dumm es sich auch anhören mag, es stimmt. Die Monate in Hogwarts, die er dort verbringen durfte, zeigte ihm bestenfalls eines. Wie die Welt für ihn gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht das geworden wäre, was er ist. Menschen wie Hermine, Harry, Luna, Remus, oder Kingsley verdienen es, das Menschen wie Julian, die nichts zu verlieren haben, ohne metaphorischen Rucksack kämpfen können, alles geben diesen Krieg zu beenden. Es überraschte Julian wirklich, das er in der Lage war, so etwas starkes wie das was er für Christian empfand noch für einen anderen Menschen zu empfinden. Aber genau diese Gefühle, diese Zuneigung ist der Grund warum eine solche Beziehung niemals funktionieren wird.

In dem Moment, in dem Julian sich seinen Gefühlen hingibt, ist er nicht mehr in der Lage, das zu sein was er sein muss, um die Welt, um sie, zu beschützen. Ein Jäger des Todes. Kalt, schnell, brutal, tödlich und effektiv.

Christian ahnte das Julian wohl zum See gehen würde, zumindest stimmte die Richtung die sein Freund eingeschlagen hatte. Einige Momente überlegte er, seinem Kumpanen nachzulaufen, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass wenn Christian sich nicht täuschte, Julian aus dieser Situation etwas wichtiges lernen würde. Krieg führen und jemanden lieben ist nicht kompatibel.

Es ist schrecklich, das hat Christian auch am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Das Schicksal der Jäger des Todes lag wo anders.

Hermine fühlte sich dreckig. Nicht traurig und nicht wütend. Einfach nur dreckig. In dem Moment in dem Julian die Bildfläche gen Wald verlassen hatte, wusste sie was sie gerade verlor. Wusste sie, was er ihr bedeute...

Sie wusste nicht, ob die beiden jemals eine Chance gehabt hätten, ob eine Beziehung funktionieren könnte. Aber sie ahnte das mit ihrer vergangenen Passivität viele Chancen verflogen waren. Erklären konnte sie es sich nicht, aber etwas in Julians vergangenem Blick und Christians Blicken, die er in den Wald warf, in Richtung seines Kumpanen, sagte es ihr. Etwas hat sich verändert.

Julian beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang des nächsten Tages, wie die wunderschöne Nacht vom hässlichen Tage abgelöst wurde.

Er war immer eher der Nachtmensch, aber an Tagen wie diesen wurde es immer deutlicher. Beim Blick auf seine Kleidung, die schlaff von ihm herab hing, identifizierte er immer noch einige dicke Blutflecken seines vergangenen Opfers. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

 _Ja, Julian Namenslos, der Jäger des Todes war wieder zurück. Mit allem was dazugehört._

Nach wenigen Momenten der Vorbereitung auf die kommende Ansprache, ging Julian wieder zurück zum Feuer. Dort angekommen sah er, das seine drei Begleiter entweder immer noch wach waren, oder schon wieder. Als sie ihn erblickten, schlich sich nur ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Amelia stand augenblicklich auf und ging auf Julian zu. Mit seiner rechten Hand signalisierte er ihr zu warten und sagte:

„Spar's dir. Es ist mir egal."

Erschrocken starrte Amelia ihm nach, der nach wenigen Schritten vor dem Lagerfeuer stehen blieb.

„ich hab eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich selbst habe mich dem Trugbild hingegeben, das ich so werden könnte wie ihr. Ein Fehler der uns in der Vergangenheit schon öfter passiert war.", dabei sah er Christian an, „und möglicherweise auch noch passieren wird. Ich bin nicht wie ihr und werde es nie sein. Mein einziges gottverdammtes Ziel ist und bleibt diesen Bastard umzubringen und danach einen glücklichen und schnellen Tod zu sterben. Ich danke dir Christian, das du mir geholfen hast, zu erkennen. Zu erkennen wer ich bin, was ich bin."

Hier legte er eine kurze Pause ein um das traurige Gesicht Hermines anzusehen. Ja es tat ihm im Herzen weh, aber sie gehörte nicht in die Welt in die er gehörte.

„Christian, wir sind immer noch eins. Immer noch zusammen auf der Jagd. Dort wo wir hingehören. Es ist mir ab sofort scheiß egal, ob irgendwer der Meinung ist das Blut vergießen zu viel ist, oder foltern, oder morden, oder Bomben. Das uns scheiß Moral in diesem Krieg auch nur ein kleines Stückchen weiterbringt! Glaubt das nur, ich tue es nicht. Ich bin und werde immer das ein und selbe bleiben. Ein verdammtes Monster und ein Jäger des Todes! Entweder ihr nehmt mich so wie ich bin, oder ihr lasst es. Ich toleriere kein, „ich mag Julian, aber nur wenn er lieb ist" mehr. Ganz oder gar nicht.", schrie Julian die letzten Zeile seiner kleine rede heraus. Seine Augenringe, die jetzt deutlich sichtbar waren, quollen fast schon aus seinen Augen heraus und Spucke flog aus seinem Mund. Trotzdem musste Christian immer noch neidlos eingestehen. Die Rede war wieder einmal sehr beeindruckend.

Tränen schossen Hermine in die Augen. Wie in Merlins Namen sollte sie diese auch zurückhalten, wenn der Junge den sie so sehr mochte gerade solche Wörter wählte. Jedes Wort dieser Rede, war eine Abrechnung. Eine Abrechnung gegenüber Hogwarts, gegenüber Amelia, aber auch vor allem gegenüber ihr. Auch einreden das sie nichts damit zu tun hatte, konnte sie nicht. Sie wusste wie hasserfüllt sie ihn wieder danach angesehen hat. Wie sie ihn tief drinnen verstand, warum er das getan hat und sie es trotzdem gemacht hat. Wie sollten sie jemals zu sich finden, wenn Hermine Julian nicht verstehen wollte. Hätte sie doch nur einmal versucht, ihm zuzuhören. Einmal versucht, wirklich zu verstehen, was in diesem Jungen vorgeht. Einmal zu realisieren, was für ein Wrack dieser Mensch innerlich eigentlich ist und wie gut er das Ganze tarnen konnte. Einmal nur, den echten Julian kennen zu lernen. Den Julian, den sie jedes Mal sah, bevor ein neuer Streit ausbrach. Den Dämon, der in diesem Jungen schlummerte. Der gebändigt werden könnte, nun aber losgelassen wird. Auf jeden der möglicherweise die Schlange am Arm tragen könnte. Ohne Rücksicht, auf Ethik, Moral oder Menschlichkeit.

Mit ihrer sturen Haltung hatte sie letzte Nacht das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Vieles war verloren, viele Möglichkeiten waren im Sande verlaufen.

Aber eines wurde Hermine so klar, dass sie es selbst ohne Probleme erkennen konnte. Sie liebte diesen Jungen. Sie liebte nicht alles an ihm, Merlin nein, er war nicht perfekt. Aber er war das was sie wollte und sie würde alles dafür tun, das zu bekommen. Irgendwann. Und wenn sie dafür den Krieg alleine beenden müsste.

Christian wunderte sich innerlich über sich selber. Eigentlich dachte er, dass dieser Moment ein Guter sein wird. Das was er die letzten Wochen versucht hat zu erreichen. Aber nur ein einziger Blick in die Gesichter von Julian und Hermine verdeutlichten ihm, wie schlecht es seinen beiden Mitstreitern ging. Schon jetzt zeichneten sich deutliche Furchen in den teilweise tränen überfluteten Gesichtern (Hermines) ab.

 _Die beiden werden auch in der Zukunft etwas miteinander zu tun haben..._

Sie können also nicht ohne den andern. Können sie mit dem andern?

War er vielleicht die ganze Zeit falsch und nicht eine Trennung ist das was benötigt wird um die beiden tickenden Zeitbomben zu entschärfen und Julian zurückzubringen. Ist es vielleicht das genaue Gegenteil, weiterer Kontakt, was es braucht um sie stärker zu machen?

Christian wusste bei Merlins Barte, das nicht alles an dem Julian den er zurück wollte gut war. Aber auch an dem Julian der die letzten Monate lachend und glücklich durch Hogwarts gehüpft ist, war nicht alles gut. War es also den Mittelweg, den er wollte? Ein Julian, der ohne zu zögern und zu denken töten kann, aber gleichzeitig immer das, was er wirklich will, sie, im Hinterkopf hat. Ein Julian der fühlt, aber auch gleichzeitig weiß, dass er geliebt wird, egal was er tut.  
Vielleicht war ihre Meinung die ganze Zeit falsch. Nicht die Liebe tötet die Menschen, sondern ihr versuch sie von sich fernzuhalten, aber sie trotzdem noch zu fühlen. Starb deswegen Christians Familie. Weil sie sie weder eingeweiht und mitgenommen hatten, noch ganz vergessen hatten. Weil sie liebten, aber nicht lieben wollten?

Hat er damit Julian und Hermine genau in die Situation getrieben, in der sie nicht sein sollten? In der sie sich lieben, aber in der sie nicht fühlen wollen?

„Oh schieße, das war wieder ein Schuss in den Ofen...", murmelte Christian der neben Amelia stand.

 _Jetzt muss ich auf jeden Fall wieder mit Hermine reden... aber wie?_


	31. Kapitel 31 - Der Hort

Der Hort

Der restliche morgen verlief recht versöhnlich. Christian bedauerte etwas, das Hermine nicht direkt das Gespräch mit Julian gesucht hatte. Innerlich war er immer noch vollends zerrissen. Es fühlte sich schon erheblich sicherer an, den alten Julian an seiner Seite zu haben. Und das war er.

Erst kam er zu Christian und die Beiden erörterten alle Werkzeuge die Christian mitnahm. Tatsächlich hatte Julian, obwohl er Anführer dieser kleinen Gruppe war, zumindest inoffiziell, keine Ahnung was in Christians Beutel war. Dieser Mangel an Informationen wäre ihm früher nicht passiert. Des Weiteren hat er sowohl Hermine als auch Amelia angeschnauzt, als deren Zauberstab etwa einen Meter von ihnen weg lag, als sie sich umzogen. Sein gesamter Fokus, jede Faser seines Körpers schien nur auf ein Ziel gerichtet zu sein. Finde die anderen, hol Jessica, bleibt sicher. Eine Devise, ein Anführer.

Auf der anderen Seite wusste Christian aber auch was das im Kampf bedeutete. Julian würde jeden Menschen, der auch nur einen kleinen Affront gegen ihre Gruppe startete, ob Todesser oder nicht, umlegen. Wenn Julian wütend wurde, nahm seine magische Kraft Ausmaße an, die kein zwanzig Jähriger beherrschen sollte.

Als sie bei einer ihrer ersten Missionen in Frankreich geschnappt wurden, folterten die Todesser die beiden damals fünfzehnjährigen. Irgendwann fingen die Todesser an, das Heim und alle Kinder die umgebracht wurden, zu verhöhnen.

Julians magischer Ausbruch darauf war so groß, das er ohne jegliche kontrollierte Magie den Todesser der sie folterte, in alle Richtungen zerfetzte. Mit einem lauten Knall regneten ihnen Gedärme, Blut und Eingeweide auf die Köpfe herab. Die anderen Todesser apperierten daraufhin schneller weg, als die Deutschen etwas machen konnte.

Wenn Christian tippen müsste, würde er sagen, Julian hat eine besondere Affinität zur Magie. Als wenn diese ihn sucht und er sie spürt. Eine Art besondere Bindung. Zu Christians Bedauern wollte Julian diese nicht wirklich weiter erforschen, weil es wenig mit dem Krieg zu tun hatte.

Kurz gesagt, Julian war gefährlich.

„Julian, wir haben die Antwort von Sirius. Wir können in den Hort.", sagte Hermine, die aktuell den Pager in der Hand hatte.

„Gut. Los geht's."

Und so apperierten sie, wie besprochen in eine Straße in der Nähe des Horts. Hermine und Amelia reisten jeweils mit einem der Deutschen mit. Dort angekommen mussten sie noch einige hundert Meter gehen, bis sie an ihrem Ziel ankamen.

Hermine folgte schnellen Schrittes Christian, als sie die leichte Wärme in ihrer Hose, vom Pager ausgehend spürte. Da sie gleich im Hort waren, würde sie dort noch die Nachrichten aus Hogwarts lesen können.

Unter der alten bekannten Kneipe angekommen, nahmen sie den Weg in die Kellerräume und klopften am Hort an. Als keine Antwort kam, öffnete Christian die Tür magisch und sie traten ein. Alles sah so aus wie immer, nur das niemand da war. Mit einem schnellen Scanzauber von Amelia, war ihnen klar das auch keiner mehr da war.

„Hier waren sowohl Remus als auch Sirius.", sagte Julian laut.

„Wissen wir, das haben sie doch geschrieben.", antwortete Hermine.

„Nein, ich spüre ihre magische Signatur.", sagte Julian.

„Du bist ein Magievirtuose?", fragte Amelia verwundert, was nun auch Christian aufhorchen ließ. Einen solchen begriff hatte er noch nicht gehört.

„Was das?", schoss es aus ihm heraus.

„Eine Gruppe…", fing Amelia an, die aber abrupt abstoppte.

„Tür zu, Zauberstäbe raus.", schrie Julian zu Christian, der schon loszauberte.

„Der Schutz ist großflächig. Sie sind noch nicht da. Sollen wir laufen?", fragte Amelia direkt.

„Nein, ein Kampf auf offener Straße ist schwerer zu kontrollieren.", antwortete Julian, der seine Klamotten richtete und anschließend seinen Zauberstab vom unteren Rücken nahm, in ein Messer verwandelte und wieder anbrachte.

„Das dritte Mal innerhalb von zwei Tagen…", murmelte Amelia.

„Glaub mir eins, diese Nummer hier wird interessanter… viel interessanter", sagte Christian darauf.

Hermine hatte eine böse Vorahnung. Sie nahm den Pager, der eben noch gepingt hatte heraus und sah sich bestätigt.

Sie las darauf:

 _NICHT IN DEN HORT. TIPP BEKOMMEN. TODESSER KOMMEN! SIRIUS_

„Sirius hat uns vor einer Minute hierüber vorgewarnt. Tut mir Leid.", sagte Hermine, was Julian sich hastig zu ihr umdrehen lies.

„DAS IST DOCH SCHEIßE! ****", schrie er wutentbrannt, beruhigte sich aber durch Christians Hand auf der Schulter.

„Melde dich bei Sirius. Sag wir sitzen in der Falle und brauchen Verstärkung. Christians Schutzzauber durchbrechen sie irgendwann. Wir schinden Zeit.", sagte Julian nun wieder ruhiger.

Hermine beruhigte sich auch etwas, wobei die Tatsache ihrer ersten Leben oder Tod Situation nicht half. Sofort nahm sie den Stift und schrieb:

 _BRAUCHEN VERSTÄRKUNG. SIND GEFANGEN IM HORT. TODESSER VOR DEN TÜREN. SCHNELL. HERMINE_

Direkt darauf steckte sie den Pager wieder ein und bereitete sich selber auf den Kampf vor.

„Du schaffst das Hermine.", sagte Amelia, die jetzt kurz zu ihr kam. Einen Moment dachte sie, der Arm auf ihrem Rücke gehöre Julian, doch der war mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

„Julian, geh zu Hermine.", sagte Christian.

„Was?", fragte sein gegenüber ungläubig.

„Sie braucht jeden Beistand den sie bekommen kann. Wir brauchen sie im Kampf."

„Wenn es sein muss.".

Also schritt Julian auf die junge Frau, die er so begehrte zu und sagte:

„Hermine, hör mir bitte zu. Halt dich hinter uns, aber zögere nicht, dich zu wehren. Egal was passiert, verlier nicht die Fassung. Egal was sie tun, falls sie uns bekommen: Verlier niemals dich selbst. Es ist das schlimmste was dir passieren kann."

In seinem Ton war eindeutig Resignation zu erkennen. Julian glaubte, dass genau das ihm passiert war. Dass er sich selbst verloren hatte.

Dieser Moment war zu schön für Hermine um in einen solch schrecklichen Kontext zu passen. Sie konnte nicht anders als Julian, der sich gerade wieder abwenden wollte, in die Arme zu springen und innig umarmen. Die Veränderung in der Körperhaltung des Jungen signalisierte ihr, das er alles in allem nicht negativ darauf reagierte.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall wurden sie aus diesem schönen Moment gerissen und Julian setzte wieder seine eiskalte Maske auf.

„Sie sind an der Tür.", sagte er ruhig, „Gibt's was von den anderen?", an Hermine gewandt.

Nach einem kurzen Blick antwortete sie.

„Sirius und Remus sind bald da. King und Tonks werden auch kommen."

Der nächste Knall machte Julian eines klar. Die Feinde würden rein kommen.

„Das nächste Mal brechen sie.", sagte Christian, fast schon lächelnd.

„Dann geht der Spaß erst richtig los.", sagte Julian, „Christian, bereit für einen Bluff?"

„Ohh ja.", antwortete dieser, bevor er einen Zauberstab wegsteckte und die kleine Granate die er dabei hatte in die nun freie Hand nahm.

Julian richtete seine Zauberstäbe auf die Tür und sagte zu Christian:

„Meinste die stehen gerade direkt an der Tür?"

Sein Freund nickte, was Julian eiskalt lächeln ließ.

„Gut.

Christian verstand sofort und hob auch seinen Zauberstab.

„Hermine zähl bis 3 an."

„Eins, zwei", startete Hermine, bevor sie die letzte Zahl nur schwer herausbrachte, „drei."

Mit einem schnellen Zauberstabwisch Christians klickte die Tür zweimal, bevor Julian einen neonorangen Zauber eben dieser Tür entgegen schickte.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall riss die massive Eichenholztür aus den Angeln und flog gerade in den Vorraum des Kellereingangs. Einige im Keim erstickte Schreie von Menschen waren zu hören, die davon getroffen wurden.

Wenige Sekunden später feuerten Julian und Christian unaufhaltsam Flüche in den Eingangsbereich und stoppten so weitere Todesser vom Eindringen. Auch Amelia fing nun an zu feuern. Explosionszauber um Explosionszauber streckten viele Todesser im Eingangsbereich des Hortes schon nieder, doch es half leider nichts. Die Explosionen durch die Zauber führten dazu, das der Eingangsbereich nur immer größer und offener wurde, wodurch mehr der Feinde gleichzeitig eindringen konnten.

Nach und nach betraten erste Feinde den Raum, wobei sie recht schnell wieder zu Boden fielen. Trotzdem war die Tendenz für Hermine leicht erkennbar. Die Feinde kamen immer weiter und konnten sich immer besser verteilen. Bald waren sie umzingelt und konnten nicht einfach töten.

Einige eintretende Todesser später war es dann soweit. Die Feinde waren im halben Raum und verteilten sich immer weiter. Julian knipste Todesser um Todesser im Sekundentakt aus, doch es kamen einfach zu viele, durch den zu breiten Eingang.

„Die Jäger des Todes. Heute scheine ich mehr Glück als sonst zu haben.", rief eine Stimme die nun den Raum betrat.

„Wer sonst hinterlässt so viele Tote?", fragte Julian lachend, wobei sie alle es seinem Beispiel nachmachten und den Kampf beendeten.

„Ergebt ihr euch?", fragte die Stimme, die nun zu einem mittalten Gesicht, das Hermine nicht kannte, zugeordnet werden konnte.

„Wir ändern die Taktik.", antwortete Julian mit einer Gelassenheit, die Hermine beim besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte.

„Ach und wie?", fragte der Deutsche, der dann Hermine erblickte und einen Schritt auf sie zumachte. Er stand noch wenige Meter entfernt.

 _Genug für einen tödlichen Zauber?(H)_

„Merlin, ist das Hermine Granger?", fragte der Deutsche schamlos, „ich werde nicht nur von Grindelwald gefeiert, sondern sogar vom dunklen Lord persönlich."

„Du hast soeben dein Todesurteil unterschrieben, Poll.", hörte Hermine Julian hinter ihr, der nun neben sie schritt, mit einer Miene voller Hass. Im Nachhinein, bei genauerem Überlegen wäre man zum Schluss gekommen, das Julians Gesicht in dieser Sekunde sehr stark dem Standardblick von Riddle geglichen hat.

Als er an ihr vorbeischritt und mit seinem Arm, ihren Arm leicht striff, sah Julian sie erschrocken resigniert an. So deutlich wie es eben ging, versuchte Hermine Julian mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick anzusehen. Seine Mine änderte sich gravierend nachdem er Hermines Blick aufgefangen hatte.

„Und wie wollt ihr das anstellen.", fragte der Poll verblüfft.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Abendveranstaltung diesen Jahres?", erkundigte sich Julian höhnisch was die Augen des Mannes vor ihm groß werden ließ, „natürlich erinnerst du dich. Da war ja was mit deinem Bruder…"

„Dieser Ball, den mein Freund da in der Hand hat, ist das Zaubermittel, mein alter Feind.", sagte wieder Julian, nachdem eine Zeit lang Ruhe herrschte.

„Ihr werdet auch sterben…", murmelte der Mann, der jetzt sichtlich Angst hat.

Ein tiefes höhnisches Lachen durchhallte den Raum. Christians Lachen.

„Schon Mal etwas von Signatur-Portschlüsseln gehört, Poll? Woher auch, bei deinem magischen Talent… Was meinste warum wir noch Leben?", sagte Christian, „wir sind immer einen Schritt weiter als ihr Dummköpfe."

Julian wusste nicht wie lange sie dieses Spiel noch treiben konnten. Irgendwann würden auch diese Dummköpfe es durchschauen. Das größte Problem waren momentan die 3 Todesser die näher an ihnen dran standen. Poll und seine zwei hirnlosen Begleiter, zumindest sahen sie so doof aus.

Julian konzentrierte sich und fand schnell die Gedankensignaturen seiner Mitstreiter. Unter Druck arbeitete er bei solchen magiesensitiven Themen immer schneller.

„ _Sobald Hermine, hoffentlich per Pager, oder durch mich, ein Zeichen bekommt, greift sie an. Du holst dir Poll. Töte ihn oder mach was ähnlich Irreversibles. Du weißt wie es geht. Ich hol mir die zwei hinter Poll, dann steig ich bei Amelia und Christian ein, die die anderen attackieren. Achtet auf Todesflüche und scheut nicht welche zu nutzen. Tötet, nicht schocken! Viel Glück. War nett euch gekannt zu haben."_

„Warum zündet ihr dann nicht einfach?", stotterte Poll immer noch.

„Und verpassen wie du um dein Leben bettelst, wie dein Bruder? Auf keinen Fall.", antwortete Julian wiederum eiskalt lächelnd.

Hermines Gedanken rasten im Kopf. Konnte sie diesen Poll wirklich umbringen? Wie sollte sie das bewerkstelligen? Welchen Zauber sollte sie benutzen? Kann sie wirklich was Julian von ihr verlangte? Ihre immer und immer wieder kreisenden Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, vom Ruf eines draußen platzierten Todesser:

„Sir, ein Severus Snape ist hier und möchte mit Ihnen sprechen!"

Amelia zog hörbar die Luft ein als Poll antwortete:

„Die Schlange? Schick ihn rein."

„ _Amelia, auf welcher Seite steht er?"_ , fragte Julian sie direkt thelepatisch, was aber auch die anderen hören konnten, nach dem eigentlichen Spion Hogwarts.

„ _Auf eurer."_ , hörte Julian eine neue, dunkle, emotionslose Stimme in seinem Kopf. Direkt nach dem Klicken der Tür schritt der Mann in den Raum und ließ sich keine Emotionsänderung ansehen.

„ _Niemand weiß dass ich hier bin. Es darf niemand Überleben. Die Tür hab ich verriegelt. Schafft ihr das?"_

„ _Worauf du dich verlassen kannst.",_ dachte Julian zurück.

Hermine wusste das bald ihr Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Julian trat nun einen Schritt nach vorne, was Polls Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn etwas erhöhte.

Trotzdem sprach der Anführer, das erste Mal auf Englisch:  
„Was willst du, Snape?"

„Der dunkle Lord schickt mich. Er will Granger selbst."

„Und woher wusstet ihr, dass sie hier sein werden?"

„Der dunkle Lord hat seine Quellen. Ich würde dir empfehlen, die Macht des Meisters aller, nicht anzuzweifeln, Poll. Sonst ergeht es dir vielleicht ähnlich wie deinem Cousin Gregor."

„Na schön, nehmt eure Zauberstäbe runter. Wir wissen alle dass das nicht die gleiche Bombe ist.", sagte nun Poll wieder an Christian mit der Granate in der Hand.

„In Ordnung. Ich und mein Freund dürfen gehen. Ihr bekommt die Frauen.", sagte Julian währenddessen er sich auf seinen Angriff vorbereitete.

„Hahahaha.", lachte Poll laut auf.

Bevor Julian wieder sprach hob er seinen Mittelfinger der Hermine zugewandten Hand.

Nachdem dann Poll in Lachen ausbrach, ließ er seinen Finger wieder fallen. Das war ihr Signal.

 _Jetzt oder nie._

„ _Sectusempra!",_ schrie Hermine und ließ den weißen Zauber, den sie noch nie selber gezaubert hatte, auf den Feind niederregnen.

Geschockt empfing Poll das unsichtbare Schwert im Brustbereich und fiel blutspritzend zu Boden.

Amelia wandte sich direkt den Todessern im Rücken der Gruppe zu. Mit einigen gezielten _Expulso_ und _Reducto_ Flüchen konnte sie einen großen Kolleteralschaden erzeugen. Zwei der sechs Todesser die in dieser Gruppe standen fielen aber bei weitem nicht so schnell wie die anderen und wehrten sich weiterhin mit Schilden.

Christian hatte recht einfaches Spiel. Mit einem Tipp seines Zauberstabs aktivierte er die Granate in seiner Hand und warf sie in die Luft. Die dann einkommenden Zauber wehrte er geschickt und schnell ab, bevor einer der ziemlich bösen Zauber treffen konnte. Den dann herunterfallenden Ball beförderte er mittels Zauberstab in eine der Todessergruppen am Eingang.  
Sein zweiter Zauberstab flog wieder in seine Hand und er tat einen Schritt nach vorne.

 _Sollen sie doch kommen. Jetzt sterben sie._

Leider hatte Julian keine Zeit sich Gedanken um Hermines tollen Zauber zu machen. Stattdessen machte er schnell seine zwei Schritte nach vorne und feuerte wie besprochen die zwei Leibwächter Poll mit schnellen _Avada Kedavras_ um. Selbst die intelligenzlosen Blicke auf den Gesichtern der Idioten sind gleich geblieben und auch körperlich haben sie keinerlei Reaktion gezeigt die darauf schließen lässt, das sie überhaupt den Angriff realisiert haben. Nach dem vollen Treffer der Zauber, verloren sie ihr Leben aus der Visage und fielen steif zu Boden.

Direkt darauf nahm Julian einen Tisch der hinter ihnen im Raum stand und feuerte ihn in eine Gruppe hinein. Mit einem weiteren Schritt schob er sich vor seine Freunde und begann die Flüche aus einer Richtung abzuwehren. Zauber um Zauber versuchte er einen Angriff in Richtung seiner Feinde zu senden. Ab und zu schaffte er es auch, einen Todesfluch zwischen seinen eigenen Schilden mit denen er aller Hand zu tun hatte, auf die Gegner zu feuern. Im Endeffekt schützte Julian gerade die gesamte Gruppe gegen mehr als zwei Drittel der Todesser, da Amelia und Christian alle außer ein paar ausgeschaltet hatten, die hinter ihnen standen.

Mit einem schnellen Genickbrecher und einem Schnittfluch auf die letzten zwei die die Exoplosion seiner Bombe überlebt hatten, wandte sich Christian dem Kampffeld zu. Amelia duellierte sich mit zweien, Julian verteidigte die Gruppe gegen die meisten der Angreifenden im offenen Bereich. Hermine platzierte zwischen Julians Flüchen auch ein paar harmlosere, aber keine Schocks oder ähnliches. Poll lag tot, blutauslaufend auf dem Boden. Snape hat sich anscheinend gerade offiziell auf ihre Seite geschlagen, als er schnell 3 Todesser aus Julians Gruppe niederstreckte und neben eben diesem Stand.

Mit einem schnellen Wisch seines Stabes beförderte Christian den großen Tafeltisch den Julian noch nicht genutzt hatte, in die Schussbahnen der Todesser, vor Julian, Snape und Hermine. Anschließend verwandelte er diesen in eine einfache Mauer, die nun erstmal Schutz bieten sollte. Direkt suchten Severus und Hermine Deckung, als Julian den Kampf Amelias sah, die aller Hand mit zwei Feinden zu tun hatte.

„ _Avada kedavra"_ , hörte Amelia Julians Stimme. Direkt darauf surrten zwei tiefgrüne Flüche an ihr vorbei. Augenblicklich fielen ihre zwei Feinde leblos zu Boden. Als sie sich eifrig umgedreht hatte, sah sie Julian bestimmt noch 7/8 Meter von ihr wegstehen, aber lächelnd. Eiskalt lächelnd.

Keiner der Feinde traute sich, hinter der sicherlich 5 Meter langen Wand, die sie nun von ihnen abschirmte aufzutauchen und eine Schussbahn zu erhaschen. Zu groß war vermutlich die Angst. Sicherlich 25 der schwarzgekleideten lagen hier herum, ohne das einer ihrer Kumpanen sichtbar verletzt war.

„Christian, du weißt was zu tun ist.", sagte Julian als er seine Jacke auszog und sie in eine Art schwarzen Anzug verwandelte. Als er sie auszog entnahm er noch eine seiner Spritzen und rammte sie durch das Shirt in seinen Bauch. Augenblicklich sah Hermine das die Augen des Jungen sich veränderten. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln war er bereit zu tun was getan werden musste.

Mit seiner Magie übernahm Christian den neuen Anzug und ließ ihn langsam zur Grenze der Mauer gleiten. Als er ihn dann schnell über die Ecke an der er hockte gleiten ließ, hörten sie einige Todesser schreien. Sofort prasselten Flüche auf die leeren Klamotten ein. Währenddessen schlich sich Julian an der anderen Ecke mitsamt Desillusionszauber raus, direkt gefolgt von Severus Snape.

Einige sehr lange Momente für Hermine geschah nichts. Severus und Julian waren verschwunden und standen unsichtbar im offenen Raum. Sie sah Christian an, der Seufzen musste und sich ebenfalls unsichtbar machte.

 _Wie ohrenbetäubend doch Stille sein kann..._

„ _Dämonenfeuer in drei. Zwei...",_ hörte sie Julian in ihren Gedanken sprechen.

 _Moment, Dämonenfeuer?_

„EINS!", hörte sie ihn dann für alle hörbar schreien.

„DAEMONIUM IGNIS!", schrien drei Stimmen gleichzeitig. Das dimme Licht im Raum erhellte sich, scheinbar aus allen Richtungen und eine abrupte Hitzewelle erfasste Hermine und Amelia, die scheinbar ebenfalls in Schockstarre verfallen war.

Grausame Schreie waren aus den Reihen der Todesser zu hören, die beim lebendigen Leibe von einem lebendigem Feuer gefressen wurden. Und dieses Feuer wurde immer weiter befeuert.

Hermine kauerte sich immer mehr in die Wand hinter ihr, die sie etwas von der Hitze abschirmte, die von der anderen Seite kam.

„Noch ein wenig!", hörte sie die Stimme von Christian.

 _Dämonenfeuer ernährt sich von Magie… es schwächt die Anti-Apperatiosnschilde… (H)_

„Ich spüre es bereits.", schrie Snape von weiter weg.

„Ich auch. Ich hole die beiden anderen.", rief Julian, der sich zu bewegen schien. Aber wenn Julian lief bedeutete dies, dass sein Dämonenfreuer gänzlich frei von der Zauberergewalt war und alles verbrennen würde, was in seinem Weg war.

Durch ein lautes Krachen hörte sie, wie die Wände des alten Gebäudes begannen nachzugeben. Ein Balken der Decke viel wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, brennend, zu Boden.

„Jetzt.", schrie Severus, dessen Ruf scheinbar im Wortlaut verschwand.

Ihre Gedanken die um ihren ehemaligen Professor kreisten, wurden von der Hand unterbrochen die auf ihrer Schulter landete.

Mit einem sanften Zischen wechselte die Welt um Hermine herum die Farbe. Wie durch einen sanften Strudel landete sie auf dem Boden einer asphaltierten Straße.

Vor ihr sah sie das Haus flackern, in dem sie gerade noch drinnen waren.

Gerade als sich Hermines Körper etwas beruhigen konnte, surrte ein hellblauer Zauber an ihrem Kopf vorbei. Auch Julian, der sie und Amelia mitapperiert hatte, blickte in die Richtung der Zauber und stand augenblicklich auf.

Nach einigen Momenten erklärte sich das Bild das sich Hermine bot, wie von selbst. Remus, Tonks, Sirius und Kingsely duellierten sich mit den Todessern die vor dem Hort waren. Diese waren ihnen zahlenmäßig weit überlegen, was aber durch das einsteigen der Neuankömmlinge mehr als nur Wett gemacht wurde. Bevor Hermine ihren Zauberstab ausgerichtet hatte, vielen schon zwei Todesser durch Julians starke Schnittflüche, die ihnen den gesamten Brustbereich aufschlitzen. Christian sprengte einen Großteil der Feindesgruppe mit einem gut gezielten _Reducto_ um.

Nachdem die Druckwelle der Explosion an Hermine vorbeigerauscht war, nahm sie erstes Ziel ins Visier. Der schwarzgekleidete Mann war ungefähr fünfzig Jahre alt.

„ _Sectusmepra"_ , sagte sie, dieses Mal fast so leise das es niemand hören konnte. Das unsichtbare Schwert setzte dieses Mal den ersten Schnitt im Halsbereich des Feindes an, welcher mit einer Drehung um sich selbst zu Boden ging.

 _Ich habe noch einen getötet._

Julian sah einen weiteren Mann durch Hermines Hand tot zu Boden gehen.

 _Was ist das für ein fancy Zauber..._

Nachdem er mit einem schnellen grünen Zauber seinen nähesten Gegner direkt erwischte, wandte er sich Sirius und Remus zu. Diese duellierten sich etwas abseits mit vier Gegnern die scheinbar wirklich kämpfen konnten.

„ _Hermine, pass auf dich auf. Ich helfe Remus und Sirius."_ , sprach Julian telepathisch, immer noch zu seiner alten Gruppe. Die neuen Signaturen hat er noch nicht hinzugefügt.

Einen Moment darauf verschwand er durch einen schnellen Desillusionszauber im Nichts. Schnellen Schrittes meisterte er den Parcours der vor allem aus Leichen und Zaubern ausweichen bestand. Als er gerade an einem noch stehenden Todesser vorbeikam, zog Julian sein Messer und ließ es während dem Gehen an der Kehle des Mannes entlang gleiten, sodass Blut aus seinem Hals sprudelte. Als Julian weiter rannte, ging der Mann auf die Knie.

Amelia wandte sich gerade dem nächsten Feind zu, nachdem sie die letzten schnell erledigte. Im offenen Feld was die Hogwartsrebellen von den Todessern abtrennte stand einer der Todesser der anscheinend gerade wieder aufgestanden war. Als sie den lebensbeendenten Zauber losschleudern wollte, sah sie ein Messer an der Kehle des Mannes aufblitzen. Hellrotes Blut spritze auf die Kleider des Mannes der sofort auf die Knie ging. Einen schnellen Moment später verschwand das Messer wieder im nirgendwo.

Christian kämpfte Seite an Seite mit Tonks, Kingsley und Hermine. Alles in allem schnetztelten sie sich schnell durch die Feinde durch. Mit jedem dessen Leben beendet wurde, wurde die allgemeine Situation auch etwas leichter, da ein potentieller Zauber weniger gesendet werden konnte.

Sogar Hermine hatte schon zwei Feinde ziemlich brutal umgebracht.

„Sirius, pass auf.", schrie Remus, der seinen Freund noch aus dem Weg schupsen wollte. Beim hinfallen, durch Remus Stoß, traf der Schnittzauber des Feindes den sie noch nicht gesehen hatten, in die Schulter.

Schon als er zu Boden fiel, wusste Sirius dass er nicht mehr kämpfen würde. Jetzt müssen es die anderen richten.

Als Remus sah, das Sirius getroffen war, musste er sich seinem eigenen Kampf widmen. Tragischer Weise gab es nicht mehr viel zum sich widmen. Direkt als er wieder nach vorne schaute sah er drei Zauber auf ihn zufliegen, wovon einer ein Todesfluch war. Diesem wich er aus, um den Schaden zu minimieren. Dadurch wurde er von einem Knochenbrecher am Bein erfasst. Auch er ging jetzt zu Boden.

 _Das war's._

 _Scheiße,_ hörte Julian seine Kampfkommentatoren Stimme in seinem eigenen Kopf.

Da er beim Zulaufen auf Remus und Sirius auf deren Kampf aufpassen musste, sah er nicht den vermaledeiten Todesser der sich aus dem anderen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die deutlich gewinnenden anderen Rebellen abwandte und einen glücklichen Schuss auf Sirius abgefeuert hatte. Direkt darauf kassierte er Julians Todesfluch mit einem erschrockenen Gesicht, da er Julian selbst nicht sah.

Aber leider war das noch nicht alles. Daraufhin fiel Remus etwa zur selben Zeit zu Boden als Julians letzter Kill.

 _Jetzt muss es schnell gehen_

Das innere Tier in Julian kam hervor. Er selbst spürte deutlich wie der Unsichtbarkeitszauber schon nach dem Todesfluch verblasste, jetzt ganz verschwand.

Mit einem weiteren Blick zu Boden sah er seine Pfoten.

 _Komm, jetzt zeig dass du das schnellste Tier der Welt bist._

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden beschleunigte Julian. Die vier Todesser machten sich anscheinend keine Gedanken um die angreifende Katze, weil sie sie nicht sahen. Stattdessen hoben zwei von ihnen den Zauberstab für die entscheidenden Zauber.

 _Das ist es,_ fiel Julian eine Lösung für die Situation ein. Die Welt um ihn herum schien still zu sein, der Gepard regierte sein handeln. Nur einzelne Einflüsse Julians Gedanken schafften es bis zu den Handlungen des Tieres. Auf den Lippen des Todessers der Näher am Tier dran stand, sah er die entscheidenden Worte beginnen.

Die letzten wenigen Meter bremste das Tier ab. Er musste genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt erwischen. Momente später verließen erst die Vorderbeine den Boden. Die Hinterpranken der Wildkatze gingen kurz in die Beuge um dann mit aller Kraft die sie hatten nach vorne abzudrücken.

Mehrere Meter segelte Julian durch die Luft und erfasste den Arm des als ersten Zaubernden mit seinem Maul. Tief bohrte Julian die Fangzähne in das Fleisch des Feindes, den er genau so, wie erhofft erwischte.

Durch das eintreffende Gewicht der Raubkatze, das der Todesser noch dazu nicht erwartet hatte, rotierte sein gesamter Körper und der Zauber, den er fertig zauberte, flog anstatt auf Remus oder Sirius, auf den weiteren Zauberer der einen der beiden töten wollte. Dieser wurde gerade so im Fuß getroffen und viel augenblicklich leblos um.

Die Zeit die Julian brauchen würde, seine Fangzähne aus dem Arm des Opfers herauszukommen, unterschätzte er leider. Dadurch verlor die Raubkatze das Gleichgewicht in der unsicheren Flugumgebung. Kurz vorm Boden verließen seine Zähne den Arm des Todessers und Julian überschlug sich als Katze auf dem Boden.

 _Mensch, Mensch, Mensch, Mensch, Mensch, komm schon! Mensch, gottverdammt!,_ versuchte Julian sich verzweifelt im Flug zurück zu verwandeln. Wie in Zeitlupe streckte sich sein Körper wieder und er begann klarer und eindeutiger zu denken. Als er dann das wärmende Holz in seiner Hand spürte wusste er, jetzt war seine Aktion geglückt.

Remus sah seinem Tod ins Auge. Einer der Todesser die sie die ganze Zeit duelliert haben, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn, ein anderen auf Sirius, der blutbesudelt auf dem Boden lag und nicht aufsehen konnte.

 _Vielleicht lebt er ja auch gar nicht mehr..._

 _Hoffentlich würden es ihm James und Lily verzeihen. Dumbledore nutzte ihre Entscheidung für seine eigenen Pläne. Das würde sie nicht wollen._

Wie in Zeitlupe sah er das grüne Licht am Zauberstab des Feindes aufkeimen. Damit schloss er ab.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Ein gold-schwarzer Schatten erwischte den Todesser am Arm, der dann seinen anderen zaubernden Kumpanen mit dem für Lupin bestimmten Fluch erfasste. Die Raubkatze überschlug sich einmal und verwandelte sich dabei in ihre Ursprungsform zurück.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen stand Julian mittig hinter den drei noch lebenden Todessern. Lillys Augen schienen direkt in Remus Augen. Breit, strahlend und entschlossen.

Daraufhin feuerte er einen Zauber in die Mitte der drei gruppierten Todesser, die zwar versuchten auszuweichen, was bei diesem Zauber aber nutzlos war.

Mit einer markerschütternden Explosion verschwanden die Todesser und Julian in einem großen Feuer- und Rauchball, der sicherlich einen 6 Meter Durchmesser hatte.

Gerade als sich Remus Sorgen um seinen Patensohn, der ihm gerade das Leben gerettet hatte, machen musste, weil dieser auch in der Feuerwand verschlungen war, kam Julian in einer Blase aus verdampfendem Wasser mit zwei Zauberstäben in den Händen heraus. Durch seine Magie zirkelte das Wasser, was aus einem Zauberstab dauerhaft erneuert wurde um seinen Körper und schirmte ihn so vom Feuer ab.

Mit einem hastigen Blick sah Julian, das Kingsley gerade im anderen Kampfgebiet den letzten Todesser beseitige. Damit war der Kampf wohl beendet.

„WEG HIER!", schrie Christian, den Julian in diesem Moment bei wank. Seit-an-Seit apperieren mit zwei verletzten war eine Katastrophe.

„ _Hermine, nimm Tonks, Amelia, nimm Kingsley. Zum Zeltplatz",_ sandte Julian seinen Gruppenmitgliedern telepathisch. Das war aufgrund der Distanz die Julian als Gepard aufgebaut hatte, gar nicht mal so einfach.

„Nimm Sirius zuerst. Er ist viel schlimmer verletzt.", sagte Remus der sich danach nach seinem Zauberstab umsah, der aber zerbrochen auf dem Boden lag. Mit einem schnellen Griff an seinen linken Arm gab warf ihm Julian den Zauberstab hin, welchen er auch direkt aufnahm. Mit einem Nicken wandte sich Julian Sirius zu.

Christian war erst für Julian nicht mehr zu sehen, doch machte sich mit einem Falkenschrei am Himmel erkennbar. Auch sein Freund überbrückte also die Distanz in seiner Animagusform. Just wenige Momente bevor Christian in den Sturzflug ging, erreichte Julian den immer noch stark blutenden und ohnmächtigen Sirius. Als seine Hand die Hand Sirius erreichte, verschwanden beide im Raumkontinuum mit einem _PLOPP._

Wenige Momente später landete Christian als Falke auf Remus Beinen und verwandelte sich zurück. Anschließend spürte auch Remus, direkt nachdem der Druck auf sein schmerzendes Bein durch Christian Rückverwandlung immer stärker wurde, wie er ins Nirvana gezogen wurde. Bevor er jedoch ganz verschwand, hörte er Christian den Zauber _Mors Rideat_ gen Himmel zaubern. Einen letzten Blick auf das lichterloh brennende Altstadthaus Triers, wie auch das Schlachtfeld davor erhaschen. _PLOPP_

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall erschien über dem brennenden alten Gebäude Triers, ein magisches Symbol. Erschrocken traurig schauten die Muggel in den Straßen, vorwiegend der Altstadt, die sich noch mehr als sonst vor den Zauberern in acht nehmen mussten gen Himmel um die Schlange und den Totenkopf zu sehen, der weitere Tote im Namen des Magieblutes verkündete. Möglicherweise nicht magische Menschen, wie sie…

Was die Menschen stattdessen sahen, brachte sie schnell von erschrockener Betroffenheit zu breitem Lachen.

Ein fröhlich hoppelndes Kaninchen sprang um einen Totenkopf herum, der Hasenohren hatte, wovon eines abgeknickt war und der eine qualmende Zigarette im Mund hatte.

 _Es gab also auch Zauberer die das verurteilten, was im Namen ihrer Magie getan würde._


	32. Kapitel 32 - Auf dem Zeltplatz

Auf dem Zeltplatz

Remus und Christian landeten unbeschadet an der Lagerfeuerstätte auf dem Zeltplatz. Einige wenige Meter nebenan sah Christian Sirius liegen, um den sich die anderen langsam sammelten. Aus der Wunde an der Schulter des Mannes lief immer noch Blut heraus. Gerade legte Julian ihm einen Druckverband aus seinem eigenen T-Shirt an.

„Der Fluch ist böse. Sie dir das Mal an, Christian.", sagte Julian, der nun seinen gelandeten Freund anschaute.

Mit einem schmerzdurchzogenen Lächeln signalisierte Remus das er gehen konnte. Also lief Christian zu dem am Boden liegenden Verletzten und begann mit Diagnosezaubern nach der Quelle des Zaubers zu suchen.

Während niemand anders momentan von Sirius Seite weichen wollte, wo Christian Diagnoseversuche startete und Julian versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen, eilte Kingsley zu Lupin.

„Gebochener Fuß, oder Schienbein, oder beides.", sagte der Werwolf mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

Kingsley der vor dem sitzenden Mann in die Knie ging und sich den Fuß ansah, musste dies traurigerweise bestätigen. Mit einigen Zaubern konnte er die Schmerzen verringern und Remus in eine bequemere Position bringen. Es würde selbst bei den nicht richtig professionellen Heilungsmethoden nicht lange dauern bis die Verletzung geheilt wird.

 _Das lief nicht so wie geplant... (KS)_

Julians Hektik seit ihrer Ankunft verging nur sehr langsam. Nach und nach schaffte er es, mittels Magie und Druckverbänden die Blutung in Sirius Schulter zu stoppen. An der äußerst kritischen Situation des Mannes änderte dies aber leider gar nichts. Eher im Gegenteil. Als es Christian aussprach, wusste es Julians bereits:

„Er liegt im Sterben."

Diese Aussage war gefolgt von Schluchzen und scharfem einziehen von Luft der anderen anwesenden Personen.  
„Ich kenne diesen gottverdammten Zauber zwar nicht, aber er frisst ihn innerlich auf. Die Wunde, ist eigentlich nur dafür da, das Gift, was der eigentliche Zauber ist in den Körper zu bringen und den Zauber als Schnittfluch zu tarnen, bis es zu spät ist.", erklärte er weiter.

Kingsley war ratlos. Er wusste nicht was er ohne seinen Untergebenen, seinen Mitkämpfer seinen Freund tun würde. Sirius Blacks gesamtes Leben war eine Katastrophe. Jeder Mensch der ihn kannte, wünschte ihm nur einmal wieder so zu Leben wie zu seiner Hogwarts Zeit. Die Zeit die er wirklich liebte und iner manchmal immer noch gedanklich zu leben schien. Als er bemerkte wie ihn alle Gesichter ansahen, fühlte er sich schuldig. Schuldig kein bessere Anführer sein zu können. Beim Blick auf eines der Gesichter seiner neu Externen, sah er aber etwas anderes. Julian wollte etwas sagen, wollte sprechen dürfen. Mit einem Nicken signalisierte er dem jungen Kämpfer, der am heutigen Tage eindrucksvoll einem jeden gezeigt hat, was man mit einem Zauberstab alles machen kann, das er selbstverständlich reden konnte.

„Amelia, du gehst zusammen mit Tonks dahinten durch den Wald. Dort findet ihr einen See. Bringt uns Wasser. Kein Zauberstabwasser. Echtes.", fing Julian an, „Christian, du nimmst deine Animagusform und fliegst Trier ab. Such dir eine ruhige Stelle und zaubere so viel wie es geht. Nimm großflächige Zauber, die keinem optisch auffallen. Ich gebe dir einige von mir verzauberte Dinge mit. Das reicht hoffentlich Snape anzulocken. Er kennt unsere Signatur und sucht sicher nach uns. Wie ich kann er, ach du weißt schon was. Wenn du ihn hast, bring ihn her. Wir brauchen sein Know-How in den Dunklen Künsten. Kingsley, du kümmerst dich um Remus. Sorge dafür das sein Zustand so bleibt wie er ist.", erklärte er weiter, was viele erstaunen lies, „Hermine, du hilfst mir. Na los."

Anders als die anderen sprang Hermine nicht direkt auf, sondern blieb weiter reglos am Boden sitzen. Julian, der sie brauchte, ob er wollte oder nicht, lief zu ihr.

„Warum grübelst du?", fauchte er sie an.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld.", antwortete sie.

„Reiss dich zusammen Mädel. Wenn du glaubst es ist deine Schuld, dann hilf mir dafür zu sorgen das wir Sirius den Arsch retten. Denn wenn er stirbt, dann musst du dir dein ganzes Leben vorhalten das er tot ist.", fauchte er sie erneut an, was aber sichtlich Wirkung zeigte.

Direkt nachdem er seine Worte abgeschlossen hatte, ging er in die Knie und wischte ihr sanft die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Komm schon. Er braucht dich. Ich brauche dich.", murmelte er wieder, was sie aufspringen ließ. Zusammen kamen sie beim immer noch ohnmächtig daliegenden Sirius an und Julian sagte:

„Nimm den Pager raus und schreibe alles was ich dir auf sage darauf. Vorher schreibst du bitte folgendes: „ _Sirius schwer verletzt, brauchen Heiler oder Gegenmittel, kennen den Fluch nicht, folgende Symptome:"_ Verstanden Mine?"

Als Antwort sah Julian Hermine nur angestrengt mit den Zähnen fletschen und schreiben. Einige Wörter später sah sie ihn wartend an und Julian begann: 14cm Wunde. Gelbe Ausfärbung der Wundkanten, bläuliche Sekundärfarbe innerhalb der Wunde an den Kanten, schwarzes Netzförmige Substanz die sich aktiv ausbreitet, extrem hoher und schneller Blutverlust bevor die Blutung gestoppt wurde, schwache Blutgerinnung, hohe Körpertemperatur, bevor die Wunde entzündet, hohe Eiterbildung, Schweißbildung."

Nachdem Julian diese Reihe an Symptomen aufgesagt hatte, sah er Hermine beim fertig schreiben zu, bis auch diese fertig war.

„Jetzt heißt es warten. Rufst du wenn was mit dem Pager oder Sirius ist?", fragte Julian

Hermine nickte Julian zu, um ihm zu signalisieren das sie ihn verstanden hatte. Aber gedanklich war sie wo ganz anders.

„Du hörst mir jetzt ganz genau zu. Wenn du nicht bald deinen Kopf aus dem Arsch bekommst, dann werde ich richtig ungemütlich. Du hast alles getan was du solltest und konntest, eine super Leistung bisher abgeliefert. Meinst du ich hätte den Pager noch raus geholt. Fünfzig Meter vom Hort entfernt? Ne, sicher nicht. Sirius hier kämpft um sein Leben und es ist unser verdammter Job ihm dabei zu helfen! Also reiß dich zusammen.", motivierte sie Julian, der Hermine mit beiden Armen an den Schultern seitlich gepackt hatte und sie so zwang ihn anzusehen.

„Mach ich.", antwortete sie.

„Gut.", sagte Julian lächelnd, bevor er sich umdrehte.

„King, ist außer Remus noch einer verletzt gewesen?", fragte Julian jetzt wo sich alles etwas beruhigt hatte. Von der Landung als Gepard hatte er selbst einige wenige Schrammen mitgenommen, aber sonst nichts.

„Amelia, Tonks und ich nichts. Christian schien an manchen Stellen verbrannt.", erklärte Kingsley, was Julian durch durchforsten seiner Gedanken bestätigen konnte. Christian war an seiner rechten Körperhälfte durch das Dämonenfeuer etwas verbrannt worden.

„Meine Hüfte tut auch weh. Aber ich weiß nicht ob ich da was habe.", sagte Hermine, die die beiden Männer ansah.

„Zeig her.", sagte Julian. Daraufhin drehte sich das Mädchen etwas um die eigenen Achse und zeigte Julian ihre linke Hüttenseite. Jenseits der Zone die Hermine sehen konnte, zog sich durch die eng anliegende Sporthose ein Riss, welcher auch die Haut darunter miteinbezog. Trockenes Blut und allerlei Deck deckten die Wunde von einer genaueren Betrachtung ab.

„Erinnerst du dich an einen stechenden, extrem schlimmen, fast schon paralysierenden Schmerz, als du das das erste Mal gespürt hast?", erkundigte sich Julian, der nur noch ein Unterhemd anhatte, weil sein T-Shirt als Verband für Sirius diente und seine Jacke von den Todessern als Finte durchlöcherte wurde.

Nach kurzer Überlegenszeit antwortete die junge Frau:

„Nein, so schlimm war es bei weitem nicht."

„Eher so als wenn du dich daheim in der Küche mit einem Messer geschnitten hast?", fragte Julian etwas genauer, weil er nicht wollte das Hermine das ganze nur runterspielt.

„Ja, genau.", kam ihre Antwort recht schnell.

„Sehr gut. Kein dunkler Zauber. Warte bitte kurz.", murmelte Julian im fortgehen und zauberte aus einer der Decken die er aus Christians Tasche nahm eine weißes Tuch, was sicherlich 6 Meter Lang und 4 Meter breit war.

„King, hilf mir Sirius und Remus hierauf zu legen. Wir machen daraus ein Lazarett und bauen später das Zelt drüber.", sagte Julian, was den eigentlichen Anführer nicken lies.

Kingsley half Julian die Verletzten auf die Decke zu legen. Er war froh das Julian in solchen Drucksituationen den kühlen Kopf bewahrte und ihm half das Richtige zu tun. Als Auror hat er vieles erlebt und viele Befehle gegeben aber eine solche Schlacht unter diesen Umständen war neu für ihn. Außerdem wusste er schon immer das er nicht der geborene Anführer war, eher eine Notlösung, weil die anderen einfach noch mieser waren. Julian kannte sich hier in dieser Welt besser aus, deswegen war ein Verantwortung etwas abgeben hier angebracht. Kingsley würde nach außen, in Hogwarts Julians Chef sein, aber außerhalb von Hogwarts, sagt derjenige demjenigen etwas, der gerade etwas zu sagen hatte.

Nachdem die beiden Freunde Remus und Sirius in einem Abstand von etwa eineinhalb Metern gelegt wurden, sagte Kingsley:  
„Ich mache mal Feuer."

Lächelnd antwortete Julian erst Kingsley, bevor er sich dann an die wartende Hermine wandte:  
„Alles klar. Mine, leg dich bitte auf den Bauch. Zieh deine Hose aus."

„Was?", hustete die Angesprochene fast hervor, was Julian trocken lächeln ließ.

„Du hast mich verstanden. Komm schon. Du hast da eine Wunde die sich infiziert, wenn ich nichts tue."

Nachdem sie noch einmal ihre mehr oder weniger gespielte Missmut mit einem ironischen Gesichtsausdruck deutlich machte, zog Hermine ihre Sporthose aus und legte sich auf die Decke, neben Remus, der dann also in der Mitte lag. So hatte sie nur noch ihr schwarzes Top und ihren weißen Slip an.

„Dreh dich auf den Bauch.", sagte Julian ruhig, der langsam neben sie schritt und sich die Hüfte ansah. Mit leichten Bewegungen striff Julians Hand über Hermines weiche Haut, was ihr immer wieder einen Schauer durch den Körper laufen ließ. Hermine nahm sich danach immer heraus, Julian einen bösen Blick zu schenken, der lächelte und weitermachte. Im Endeffekt ahnte Julian was seine Berührungen bewirkten, aber er fand es in der Situation ziemlich witzig.

„Das frische Wasser, endlich.", sagte Julian, der sich dann etwas zu Hermine herunterneigte, „Ich versuche erst Sirius zu helfen. Der ist schwerer verletzt. Du kannst mitkommen oder liegen bleiben."

Daraufhin drehte Hermine den Kopf, den sie zuvor auf dem Boden liegen ließ zu Julian, den sie anlächelte und sagte:

„Ich bleibe liegen."

„Aber nicht grübeln. Lass das meine Sorge sein. Das steht dir nicht.", lächelte Julian, als er aus der Hocke aufstand und mit einem Zauberstabwich Hermines Hose in eine leichte Decke verwandelte, die er auf Hermine fallen ließ. Mit ihrem Mund formte sie ein Danke.

„Schon irgendwas von Christian gehört?", fragte Kingsley Julian, der zum Bedauern aller den Kopf schütteln musste.

„JULIAN.", hörte er wieder die bekannte stimme von hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte um nach Hermine hörte er auch Amelia sagen:

„Pager…" Das andere Mädchen schien das zu bestätigen in dem auch sie auf ihrem Pager im Liegen las. Direkt reihten sich die anderen Leute hinter entweder Amelia oder Hermine ein. Julian und Kingsley liefen neben die Verletzte die immer noch auf dem Bauch lag. Auf dem weißen Stück Papier stand geschrieben:  
 _„Albus, Minerva und ich sind uns recht sicher dass es sich um den „putredo propagationem" handeln muss. "_

Julian konnte Latein, was in solchen Situationen weiterhilft:

„Fäulnis verbreiten…"

Ein interessierter Blick von Hermine und Kingsley ließ ihn weiter erklären:

„Die Fluchinkarnation. Ich kann etwas Latein. Christian ist besser."

Ein Nicken der beiden anderen, signalisierte ihm das sie wohl auf etwas interessanteres als eine einfache Übersetzung hofften.

Mittlerweile war auf dem Blatt weitergeschrieben worden:

„ _Um ihn zu heilen muss ein Gegenmittel gebraut werden, was Horace eben begonnen hat. In etwa 5 Stunden wäre es hier in Hogwarts fertig. Ihr könntet es dann mit einer Teilgruppe holen kommen. Poppy"_

Ein erlösendes Schnauben war von Amelia zu hören, die wirklich erleichtert schien. Direkt nachdem jeder die Nachricht gelesen hatte, sammelte sich die Gruppe zwischen dem wieder Wachen Lupin und Hermine um sich zu besprechen.

„Wer geht?", fragte Lupin, der wohl wie jeder wusste, nicht gehen würde, weil er kaum gehen konnte.

„Christian und Julian, sind die Unbekanntesten, noch dazu die Schnellsten und jeder von uns hat heute gesehen das sie im Kampf auch die Effektivsten sind.", merkte Amelia an, was ihr ein Lächeln von Julian einbrachte.

„Während wir aber weg sind, könnt ihr immer noch nicht Jessica zu euch holen.", merkte Julian, „vielleicht verlieren wir sie dann in den Weiten Deutschlands."

Gerade als Julian ausgesprochen hatte, hörte er einen Falkenschrei am Himmel und sah den Vogel auf sie herabfliegen. Auf dem Boden gelandete verwandelte er sich zurück in Christian. Wenige Millisekunden später landete Snape mit einem _PLOPP_ direkt neben ihnen.

„Hallo Snape. Leider haben wir wenig Zeit uns gebührlich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Julian. „Putredo propagationem"-Fluch Opfer. Slughorn braut das Gegenmittel. Könnten Sie das theoretisch hier auch?", stellte sich Julian vor und heilt dem ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessor seine Hand hin.

Zur Verwunderung aller sah Snape dem jungen Mann in die Augen und reichte ihm seine, fast schon mit einem Lächeln.

„Nein, leider nicht. Wir haben aber größere Probleme als Blacks Leben.", antwortete der große, dunkelhaarige Mann. Julians recht freudige Mine über die mögliche Rettung Sirius fand ein abruptes Ende. Auch unter den anderen, schienen manche schockiert über die Teilnahmslosigkeit Snapes, andere eher gespannt auf das was er zu sagen hatte.

„Mein Bericht, das die Hogwartsrebellen in Trier entkommen sind und dabei 103 Unterstützer des dunklen Lords töteten", fing Snape zu erklären, als Julian Christian eine High-Five Hand hinhielt, die Christian dann auch einschlug, „kam bei eben diesem nicht so gut an. Er hat entschieden im Morgengrauen anzugreifen."

„Woher weiß er wo unser Lager ist?", fragte Hermine, die immer noch auf dem Bauch mit der Decke zugedeckt lag.

„Nicht unser Lager. Deutschland und Frankreich…", murmelte Julian, was nun auch die anderen verstehen ließ. Snape nickte mit einem leicht erbostem Gesicht.

„Scheiße…", murmelte Tonks, für alle hörbar. Damit sprach sie das aus was jeder dachte.

Dieses Mal war es wieder Kingsley der als erstes Befehle verteilte. Julian wusste auch nicht, wie sie mit der Deutschland/Frankreich Situation umgehen sollten.

„Remus und ich informieren unsere Quellen. Tonks, Amelia, ihr besorgt Zelte und Essen. Wir errichten für die direkten Verbündeten hier ein Lager. Es gibt Menschen wie die Delacours Familie, die alleine wegen Fleur geschlachtet würden. Christian, du holst Jessica, ich gebe dir ihren Standort. Nein, damit warten wir noch. Du hilfst uns, wir brauchen deine Schutzzauber.", erklärte der großgewachsene Anführer der Gruppe.

Als Julian merkte das er damit erst einmal fertig war, wandte er sich an Snape:

„Attackieren sie per Besen?"

Dieser sah den Jungen an und teilte mit allen was er wusste:

„Ich weiß leider nicht viel, außer dass sich die Ritter der Blutrose um Bella um spezielle Ziele kümmern. Eines davon sind in der Tat die Delacours. Die LeStrange Batallione bewegen sich tatsächlich mit Besen nach Frankreich und Deutschland. Selwyns und Malfoys helfen hier teilweise aus, sowie die Werwörlfe von Greyback. Die Deutschen Truppen um Grindelwald attackieren zeitglich von innerhalb des Landes. Französischen Truppen gibt es nicht viele auf der Seite des dunklen Lords, deswegen greift er hier auch vorher an. Aber vielleicht wird auch ein Batallion anders ins Land gelangen. Vor wenigen Wochen hat er mich gefragt wie einfach ein Land einzunehmen wäre, wenn er innerhalb weniger Wochen seine Todesser mit Muggelflugzeugen in das Land fliegen würde. "

„Schöne scheiße. Die Idee ist sogar noch richtig gut.", murmelte Julian, bevor er zu allen hinzufügte, „Entweder wir starten ein Himmelfahrtskommando und versuchen über eine sich versammelnde Armee zu fliegen oder wir tricksen ein wenig."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Tonks.

„Wir warten bis sie in Frankreich sind. Dann können sie die Grenzen nicht mehr schützen. So kommen wir nach Hogwarts und holen das Gegenmittel.", erklärte Julian, was Remus das erste mal etwas Lächeln lies, seit der sich verletzt hat:

„Daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht."

„Okay, Julian bekommst du Hermine wieder hin, damit sie mit dir gehen kann?", fragte Kingsley, was Julian lächeln und nicken ließ.

„Können wir Bill hier her schaffen. Der kann uns mit den Schutzzaubern helfen?", fragte Christian.

„Dann können wir auch gleich Dumbledore hier her bringen…", lies Tonks verlauten, was aber von Julian direkt aufgegriffen wurde:

„gar keine so schlechte Idee."

„Was?", fragte jetzt Amelia erstaunt. Solche Witze in solchen Situationen kannte sie nicht von Julian, weswegen sie sich sicher sein wollte, dass er nicht etwas darin Ernst meinte.

„Natürlich nicht den alten Dumbles, obwohl der hilfreich wäre.", fing Julian an, „aber wenn wir so wie so mehr Externe brauchen, dann sollten wir ein paar von den Jungs hier her holen." Als Julian, eigentlich wie erwartet, in ungläubige Gesichter blickte, präzisierte er:  
„Man wir sind am Arsch. Wir sind 7 einsatzfähige Männer ohne Severus. Wie sollen wir das alles machen. Wann soll es denn eine gottverdammte bessere Begründung geben, neue Leute zu nehmen als jetzt. Wenn wir es nicht tun werden noch mehr Menschen sterben? Wenn wir das Gegenmittel in England abholen, können ja ein paar wieder mit uns mit kommen. So haben wir hier eine ordentliche Zahl an einsatzfähigen Leuten, die uns wirklich helfen könnten."

Kingsley musste sich unweigerlich eingestehen das Julian schon einen Punkt damit hatte. Eigentlich wollte er seinen Plan besser ausfeilen. Aber dann war es wohl jetzt Zeit, Mad-Eye und Minerva zu schrieben. Mad-Eye, weil er die neuen Männer rekrutierte und Minerva, weil sie seine Hauptverbündete war.

„Du hast recht. Ich gebe die Kommandos durch. Hoffen wir das Beste. Abfahrt. Zusammenfassung: Snape sieh dir mal Sirius an, Christian Schutzzauber, Remus mit mir, Julian heil Hermine, dann haut ihr die Nacht ab, Tonks Amelia, Wasser, Essen und Zelte:"

„Tonks, Amelia, wenn ihr bei einem Kleiderladen vorbeikommt, egal ob Muggel oder nicht. Zweimal XL Montur für mich und Christian und ne Hose, denke M, für Hermine.", sagte Julian, was die Damen mit einem nicken bestätigten.

Auch Christian lächelte und dankte Julian für die Voraussicht.

Snape war mittlerweile bei Sirius angekommen und bestätigte Julian die vorherige Diagnose:

„Eindeutig der _„Putredo propagationem"._ Aber Black wehrt sich mehr als die Meisten. Es sieht gut aus, das er die nächsten Tage am Leben bleibt.", erklärte er. Dies lies Julian etwas aufatmen. Auch er hat gemerkt das Sirius gegen die Verletzung aufbäumte, aber er kannte den Zauber nicht.

„Wie alt bist du, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Snape jetzt doch sehr neugierig.

„Zwanzig. In etwa.", antwortete Julian, was Snape verwirrt schauen lies, weswegen er dann ergänzte, „Ich bin Waise. Ich weiß nicht wann ich geboren wurde. Warum ist das interessant?"

„Deine Magiebegabungen. Diese Sensitivität ist außergewöhnlich. In deine Altersgruppe hab ich noch nie etwas auch nur annährend vergleichbares gesehen.", erklärte Snape, der unnatürlich lange in Julians Augen schaute, bevor er den Kopf leichte schüttelte und dann seine reglose Mimik wieder fand..

„Was ist das? Amelia nannte es bevor der Kampf ausbrach, Magievirtuose? Ich hab das noch nie gehört.", entgegnete Julian.

Snape verzog etwas das Gesicht:

„Als Auror hatte sie sicherlich davon gehört. Die Magievirtuosen sind eine Gruppe von Menschen die eine besondere Fähigkeit teilen, die ihr gesamtes magisches Können überschattet. Wir können die Magie fühlen. Manche natürlicherweise, andere müssen es langwierig lernen. Du gehörst zu den die die Fähigkeit natürlich konnten. Wie ich auch. Dein Freund gehört zu der Gruppe, die ihre Fähigkeiten nur Bruchteilmäßig natürlich lernen. Den Rest müssen sie sich selbst beibringen. Dumbledore gehört auch zu dieser Gruppe. Diese Fähigkeiten sind deshalb so interessant, weil sie uns Dinge ermöglichen, wie die abgewandelte Apperierform die wir benutzt haben. Wegen dieser dachte ich, du wüsstest über deine Fähigkeiten. Aber es gibt noch mehr Dinge die uns leichter fallen. Magie zu bündeln, ja sogar aus unserer Umwelt abzuziehen."

Julian nickte. Das meiste was Snape sagte, verstand er:  
„Zwei Fragen dazu, dann fürchte ich, müssen wir noch andere Dinge tun. Ich denke du musst auch wieder an die Seite deines falschen Meisters. Erstens, haben sie eine Idee ob ich irgendwo Literatur zu all diesem finde. Zweitens, wer gehört noch zu dieser Gruppe?"

Snape nickte bei der Erwähnung des dunklen Lords und erklärte:

„Bei den verbotenen Büchern, die der Schulleiter aus der Bibliothek genommen hat. Also in England sind wir beide meines Wissens nach die einzigen lebendigen natürlich-sensitiven. Lily Potter war auch eine. Nicht natürlich, haben wir deinen Freund, Dumbledore, den dunklen Lord, Bellatrix LeStrange, Harry Potter, der es sicherlich von Lily geerbt hat und die Professoren Flitwick und McGonnagle. Ich denke es gibt noch weitere die nichts davon wissen."

Mit einem freundlichen Nicken bestätigte Julian, das er soweit alles gehört hatte und so widmete sich auch Snape wieder Sirius Wunde zu.

„Sag mal Hermine, was war das für ein geiler Zauber den du heute benutzt hast?", erkundigte sich Julian, was sich Snape erinnern lies. Er hatte ganz vergessen seine ehemalige Schülerin danach zu fragen.

„Das war der _Sectusempra_ Fluch.", ergänze Snape.

„Genau, so heißt er. Harry hatte ihn in einem Zaubertränkebuch was dem Halbblutprinz gehörte gefunden und vor ein paar Jahren im Duell gegen Ron benutzt. Hätte Dumbledore nicht den Gegenfluch gekannt, wäre er gestorben. Ich hielt ihn bei meiner Aufgabe für angebracht."

Jetzt verstand Snape wie sie an den Fluch herankamen. Natürlich musste das Buch ausgerechnet in Potters Hände fallen:

„Achtet genau darauf was ihr aus dem Buch zaubert. Das ist nicht der einzige Gefährliche."

Verwirrt schaute ihn Hermine an und sagte:

„Das Buch hat wieder Dumbledore. Er sagte er verwahre es für den echten Besitzer. Woher wissen sie was darin steht, Professor?"

„Typisch Albus. Als wenn ich das Buch noch mal brauche, um meine eigenen Flüche nicht zu vergessen. Weil ich der Halbblutprinz bin, Ms. Granger."

„Oh.", lies Hermine dumpf heraus, was Julian zum Lachen brachte. Zufälle machten die Welt immer etwas spannender.

„Coole Zauber haben sie da.", sagte Julian.

„Danke. Bitte vermeide ihn aber in der Gegenwart hoher englischer Todesser. Die könnten wissen das der Fluch zu mir gehört. Und dann gerate ich in Erklärungsnot. Ich verlasse euch jetzt wieder. Der dunkle Lord sollte nicht warten."

Julian schaute dem wohl einzigen Mann, dessen Gesamtsituation noch schlimmer als die von Christian und Julian war, hinterher und traute sich zu fragen:

„Wie ist es so, dem Arschloch auch noch die Füße küssen zu müssen?"

Snape schaute Julian in die Augen und lächelte ihn an:

„Schmerzhaft, aber ein notwendiges Übel um diesen Krieg zu beenden."

Julian, der daraufhin zurück lächeln musste, antwortete:

„Ich hoffe man sieht sich eines Tages wieder Snape. Und zwar wenn Tommy unsere Füße küsst."

„Darauf hoffe ich."

Als sich Julian wieder zu Hermine umdrehte, schaute ihn das Mädchen, das immer noch unverändert dort lag mit großen Augen an.

„Hab ich was zwischen den Zähnen?", fragte er eher aus Spaß, wobei er es sich nicht nehmen ließ mit seinen Fingern in seinem Mund zu fuchteln. Das brachte Hermine zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln, bevor sie erklärte:

„Nein. Ich habe noch nie jemand so mit dem Professor reden gehört, als wenn ihr gute Freunde seid. Normalerweise ist er negativ eingestellt, beleidigend und beantwortet nie Fragen nach seinem Wohlbefinden."

„Ich denke wir verstehen uns einfach, weil wir relativ ähnlich sind, ähnliche Fähigkeiten haben und ich sehr sehr großen Respekt vor ihm habe."

„Den Respekt haben wir auch vor ihm.", statuierte Hermine, „ich glaube das entschiedenere ist, das er vor dir hat. Selbst an Voldemorts Spitze sind schon Nachrichten von euch gedrungen, sicherlich."

„Scheiße, das hab ich vergessen. Ich hätte Fragen könnte was Tommy über uns weiß und denkt. ****", fluchte Julian, bevor er sich mit der offenen Hand an die Stirn schlug.

Nachdem er sich genug über sich selbst geärgert hatte, beendete er sein Schweigen und sagte zu Hermine:

„Zeit dich wieder auszuziehen."

Mit ein sarkastischen Lächeln, was nur an der Oberfläche wirklich ironisch wirkte, schob Hermine ihre in die Decke verwandelte Hose von ihren Beinen. Also lag sie wieder da, nur im Slip. Dieses Mal stand Julian aber noch, was ihm eine andere Sicht auf ihren Hintern gewährte. Alles in allem war Hermines Körperbau sportlich, schlank, was Julian sehr gefiel, aber besonders ihr Po stach heraus.

 _Merlin, wie soll ich mich bei dem Ausblick um die Wunde kümmern?_

„Julian, du glotzt.", merkte Hermine lächelnd an.

„Oh, sorry.", antwortete der Ertappte verdutzt. Direkt nach dem er sich gefangen hatte, ging er in die Knie und sah sich wieder die mit Dreck verklebte Wunde an. Erst würde er sie mit Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab auswaschen, anschließend dieses Wasser mit ein wenig echtem Wasser ausspülen, dann einen einfach Heilzauber wirken um es etwas zu bessern, mit Alkohol desinfizieren und dann wieder einen Heilzauber mit einem Trank geben. Dann würde die Wunde fast geschlossen sein und er kann sie verbinden.

„ _Aguamenti"_ , zauberte Julian leise an Hermines Wunde die mit Wasser berieselt wurde. Das Wasser trug sehr viel Dreck mit fort auf die weiße Decke, die Julian vorher wasserresistent gezaubert hatte, sodass das Wasser wie auf Fliesen weiterlief, bis zur Wiese. Am Gesicht der jungen Frau konnte Julian erkennen das es schon sehr wehtuen musste.

„Bin leider kein Profi im Heilen.", sagte Julian, der sich weiter auf die Wunde und das Wasser konzentrierte, „Rede mit mir, dann konzentrierst du nicht so auf die Schmerzen."

„Okay.", antwortete Hermine, die verzweifelt an einer guten Frage überlegte. Sie musste etwas finden, was eine wirkliche Konfrontation zwischen den beiden hervorrief:

„Waren deine Worte bevor wir zum Hort sind an mich gerichtet?"

Schockiert stoppte Julians _Aguamenti_ für eine kurze Zeit. Von allen Fragen die sie hätte können fragen, war das die letzte mit der er rechnete.

„Großteile ja.", fing Julian an ehrlich zu antworten, „aber auch an jeden anderen der mich mit diesen Blicken ansieht."

„Aber ich nehme an bei mir geht es dir näher.", erläuterte Hermine das was Julian fühlte haargenau.

„Wieder richtig.", gestand sich Julian ein.

„Julian was fühlst du für mich? Liebst du mich?", fragte Hermine jetzt genauer. Sie hatte anscheinend irgendwoher Mut getankt.

 _Was sag ich denn darauf? Die Wahrheit?_

Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er auf diese intime Frage antworten sollte. Er kannte seine Gefühle, er kannte die ehrlichste Antwort. Aber er wollte sie nicht uneingeschränkt geben. Dafür vertraute er Hermine zu wenig. Die Blicke und Kommentare die sie ihm hier und da zuwarf, schmerzten zu sehr. Und doch tat er es.

„Ja, das tue ich.", fing Julian an, wonach sich Hermine hastig auf ihren Rücken drehte und Julian, der gerade noch die Wunde versorgt hatte ansah, „Aber wir können nicht so zusammen sein, wie du das jetzt denkst oder vielleicht auch hoffst. Falls du das denkst. Solange ich nicht spüre, dass ich in dir jemand gefunden habe, der mir den Rücken stärkt, nicht schwächt, wenn es eine unschöne Situation gibt, geht das nicht."

Nachdem er seine Worte beendete hatte sah er in Hermines Augen Tränen aufkommen. Er sah sie ebenfalls heftig schlucken.

„Wenn du nach der Nummer mit dem Todesser und dem Messer gestern, mich nicht wie Dreck behandelt hättest, vielleicht sogar wenn du mir gefolgt wärst, an den See dort hinten hin, als ich Abends weg bin, dann hätte ich dich jetzt vielleicht geküsst. Aber solange ich dir nicht zu einhundert Prozent vertrauen kann, ist so etwas zwischen uns beiden unmöglich. Vielleicht erreichen wir irgendwann den Punkt, vielleicht sterbe ich vorher, ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn ich so etwas geschehen lassen will, dann wie ich es wirklich will, nicht nur damit etwas geschieht. Das ist es mir nicht wert.", erklärte er weiter, was Hermine unter Tränen nicken ließ.

Schon bevor Julian anfing zu sprechen wusste Hermine das er sie zurückweisen würde. Ihre Vorahnung war komplett richtig.

Der junge Deutsche hatte sich wirklich verändert. Nicht so wie sie erst dachte, nämlich zu einem reinen Krieger ohne Gefühle, sondern wahrscheinlich auch zu seiner Verwunderung, zu jemandem der offen ist. Zumindest gegenüber Hermine erklärte er ganz genau, warum er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein konnte. Und sie verstand es. Ja, sie verstand es sehr gut. Vertrauen ist essentiell wichtig, gerade in diesen Zeiten. Und in der Vergangenheit hat sie unabsichtlich alles dafür gemacht das er ihr nicht vertraut.

Trotz dass sie ihn verstehen konnte war es schwer für Hermine zu antworten. Würde sie alles dafür geben, das er ihr vertrauen würde? Würde sie auf ihn warten können? Würde sie damit klar kommen, dass er sie zurückwies weil er glaubte das es das Beste für ihn und den Krieg ist? Das der Krieg wichtiger war als sie?

Sie wusste es nicht. Und doch hoffte sie. Glaubte sie.

„Julian, ich kann dich verstehen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gar nicht erwartet das du ja sagst, obwohl ich es mehr oder weniger wusste. Zumindest das du dich in mich verguckt hast. Ich hab in den letzten Monaten viele Dinge gemacht, die zu guter Recht dein Vertrauen in mich zerstört haben. Trotzdem muss ich dir sagen, alleine weil es fair ist, ich liebe dich auch. Sehr sogar. Es vergehen nur wenige Momente in denen ich alleine bin und ich nicht an dich denke. Trotzdem glaube ich das das Hauptproblem ist, dass ich einen kleinen Teil von dir nicht liebe, sogar verabscheue. Und wie du schon sagtest, ganz oder gar nicht. Ich versuche in der Zukunft immer für dich da zu sein und dir zu zeigen das ich mich verändern kann. Ich werden auf dich warten und ich werde an deiner Seite stehen wenn wir diesen Krieg beenden. Und spätestens dann wird der Teil von Julian nicht mehr gebraucht und der Rest ist mir."

Hermines Worte gingen Julian näher als er anfangs dachte. Erwartet hätte er eineProtestrede, aber keine Verständniserklärung. Mit leichten Tränen in den Augen empfing er die Umarmung Hermines, die an seiner Schulter einige weitere Tränen vergoss, aber nicht mehr redete. Als sie damit fertig war und sich daraus wieder löste ließ sie sich langsam auf die Decke zurück gleiten und Julian weiter an ihrer Wunde doktoren. Ehrlich gesagt hatte Hermine genug zu bedenken in der Zukunft. Sie musste einen Weg finden Julian lernen zu verstehen, aber wie er zuvor schon einmal sagte, sich selbst nicht verlieren. Aber auch ihren Charakter musste sie etwas ändern. Ihre dominante Art, wenn ihr etwas nicht passt, dies direkt kundzutun, war auch ein Problem. Denn jedes Mal wenn einer der Deutschen ihnen auf zweifelhafte weise den Hintern gerettet haben, teilte sie ihnen dies verbal oder nonverbal wird, was Julian jedes Mal hart traf.

„Jetzt kommt der unschönste Teil.", sagte Julian der Hermine immer noch mit sanften Berührungen an der Wunde aus der Haut fahren lies. Sie würde sehr gerne wissen ob der junge Jäger des Todes sie extra so durch seine Berührungen sexuell provozierte, oder ob er es gar nicht wusste. Sie ahnte das es das zweite war, hoffte aber inständig auf das erste.

Zauberstablos zog Julian die Flasche Whiskey aus Christians Tasche. Mit einem weiteren Wisch seines Zauberstabs verwandelte er die Hose Hermines, die in eine Decke verwandelt wurde, in ein Handtuch, welches er zusammenrollte und ihr an den Mund hielt.

„Mund auf.", sagte er zu dem auf dem Bauch liegenden Mädchen was er die letzten zwei Stunden mit kleinen Unterbrechungen durch Christian oder den Pager behandelte.

Nachdem Hermine den Mund geöffnet hatte und das Handtuch zwischen ihren Zähnen klemmte, rieb Julian ein weiteres Tuch, in den Whiskey getränkt auf die Wunde. Das Zappeln von Hermine, das ihn mehr als nur ein wenig von seiner Arbeit abhielt, stellte er durch einen gut platzierten zauberstablosen Zauber ein.

Nach wenigen Sekunden war er dann auch fertig.

„War doch gar nicht so schlimm…", murmelte er lächelnd im Rücken von Hermine, der er gerade das Tuch aus dem Mund nahm. Heftig atmend antwortete das Mädchen erbost:

„Neeeeiiiinnn, das tat gar nicht weh."

„Freut mich. Jetzt trinkst du noch den hier.", sagte er und reichte ihr einen Trank den er mit dem Whiskey beigerufen hatte, „und ich zaubere den hier. _Episkey._ ". Damit hielt Julian seinen Zauberstab auf die Wunde, die sich nahezu ganz verschlossen. Mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen und dem Verlust seines Unterhemds, was zur einen Hälfte in den Whiskey getränkt war, damit dieser in die Wunde getupft werden konnte und zur anderen Hälfte als Hermines Verband diente, schloss er die Behandlung seiner Begleiterin ab.

„Vielen Dank, Julian.", sagte Hermine die sich ihren Verband glücklich, das ihr Leiden vorbei war, anschaute. Der junge Mann vor ihr nickte und ging dann Oberkörperfrei wieder in die Richtung in der sie Christian das letzte Mal zaubern gesehen hatten.

Beim Blick auf den, im Vergleich zum Bauch wenig vernarbten, Rücken Julians fragte sich Hermine wie sie das in der Zukunft aushalten sollte. Möglicherweise lag es daran das er ihr, die Liebe gestand, aber in den letzten zwei Stunden hat Hermine mehr sexuelle Reize gespürt als bei vielen ihrer bisherigen seltenen und meist ziemlich schlechten sexuellen Erfahrungen.

In den späten Abendstunden trafen Tonks und Amelia, wie auch Remus und Kingsley wieder ein. Sirius war immer noch ohnmächtig und sein Zustand unverändert. Bevor es in die tiefe Nacht gehen würde, müssen Julian und Hermine wieder aufbrechen. Christian kam auch gerade erst wieder aus dem Wald zurück, bei dem ihm eben Julian geholfen hatten. Zusammen waren einige der Schutzzauber deutlich leichter zu beschwören.

Hermine unterheilt sich gerade mit Amelia, die ihr endlich eine neue Hose brachte. Interessanterweise gab es sogar für jeden der Einwohner noch ein weiteres Outfit. Die Frauen haben laut Tonks, die sich hier als selbstausgerufenen Expertin nominierte, ein modisches bekommen. Das von Julian und Christian war perfekt. Schwarz, sportlich und vor allem bequem.

„Christian, rauchen wir noch einen?", fragte Julian mit verzogenem Gesicht. Es war für alle ein unfassbar langer Tag. Aber vor allem für die vierer Gruppe der Jäger des Todes, die fast oder gar nicht geschlafen hatten und noch einen ganzen Kampf im Hort mehr auf dem Kerbholz hatten.

„Ja bitte.", stöhnte sein Freund und nahm Julian den angebotenen Joint aus der Hand. Hermine die neben Julian stand und ihn an den Arm stupste, fragte:

„Hast du noch einen für mich?"

„Klar, hier.", antwortete dieser Lächelnd und gab ihr auch einen. Diese Unterhaltung ging nicht von statten ohne dass sie ein lächelnder Christian zufrieden beobachtete.

„So, alle da?", fragte Kingsley, als er in die Runde schaute. Nachdem er sich dessen war, schaute er Julian an, der zurücklächelte und fragte ihn:

„Willst du anfangen?"

Julian antwortete zum älteren Auror:

„Ich denke du solltest anfangen. Du hast vielleicht noch für uns beide relevante Infos."

„Stimmt, natürlich. Gerne."

Also fing King an:

„Tonks und Amelia, wie ists gelaufen?"

„Wir haben in 4 verschiedenen Muggelläden Zelte kaufen können. Etwa 300 Menschen mit Gepäck finden in diesen Platz.", startete Amelia lächelnd, was einige erstaunte Blicke einbrachte, „des Weiteren 8 magische Zelte in einem zwielichtigen Schuppen. Darin passen auch 150 Leute oder so. Klamotten haben wir auf gut Glück einige verzauberte Koffer voll mitgenommen. Essentechnisch sieht es ähnlich aus. Nur das wir hier wirklich alles genommen hatten, was irgendwie Sinn gemacht hat. Konzentriert haben wir uns auf haltbare Sachen. Eine kleine Todesserpräsenz war zu spüren, aber Tonks meinte es sei weniger als die letzten Wochen gewesen. Außerdem war es gut, das ihr uns geschickt habt. Keiner von euch Männern hätte genug Verkleinerungs- und Erleichtungszauber drauf gehabt."

„Sauber.", nickte Christian anerkennend, was die beiden Frauen lächeln lies.

„In der Tat. Sehr gut.", sagte Kingsley, bevor er Christian mit der Hand das Wort gab.

„Ich habe dir Schutzzauber soweit vergrößert wie möglich. Der See ist nun ganz mit inbegriffen und das Hauptlager der Flüchtlinge würde ich auch dort aufbauen. Dort haben wir eine größere Fläche und die Menschen sind näher am benötigten Wasser. Hier wo wir sind, würde ich das Lazarett plus die militärische Operationsbasis, wenn man so will, stehen lassen. Ansonsten gibt es nicht viel. Hab noch Verbrennungen am Körper, die tun weh. Aber Dämonenfeuer geht nicht mit Magie weg.", antwortete Christian, der direkt danach genüsslich seinen halben Joint wegzog.

„Gut, danke dir. Die Flüchtlinge die wir begrüßen dürfen, sind ausgewählte Menschen die uns aktiv halfen. Wir mussten uns entscheiden und sind zu der Entscheidung gekommen, das nur Menschen die uns unterstützen nehmen wir präventiv auf. Ankunft für eine von drei Gruppen ist um 5, eine um halb 6 und eine um 7. Die um halb 6 ist die Größte. Christian, kannst du dich mit Tonks um den Aufbau des Lagers kümmern. Du bist der beste Planer den wir haben. Wir brauchen eine Verwendung für die neuen Kräfte. Wer kann Angeln, wer kann jagen, wer hat Informationen, wer kann Kämpfen?", erklärte Kingsley. Kurz schien Christian zu überlegen:

„Alles klar. Ich finde die Entscheidung übrigens absolut richtig. Die Sicherheitslücke jeden aufzunehmen wäre zu groß. Trotzdem würde ich gerne jedem der Neuankömmlinge zwei Zaubern unterziehen. Einmal einem um Vielsaftrank, Imperius und andere offensichtliche Methoden auszuschließen und einen als Lokalisierzauber. Falls dann mal einer abhaut um Infos weiterzugeben, haben wir die Möglichkeit ihn zu verfolgen und zu beseitigen. Sicherheit geht vor. IMMER WACHSAM. Ihr versteht schon…"

Nach kurzer Überlegung entschied Kingsley:

„Machen wir doch die erste Abstimmung unseres kleinen Externen Rates draus. Wer ist Christians Meinung?"

Schnell gingen alle Hände hoch und Kingsley lächelte Christian an.

„So sei es."

„Remus, da du keine perfekten Zauberstab im Moment hast und dich nicht viel bewegen sollst, bleibst du bei Sirius und kümmerst dich um die Kommunikation mit Hogwarts, aber auch unseren Partnern. Okay?", fragte Kingsley Remus, der müde nickte. Julian würde tippen das Remus den Plan von Kingsley schon während der letzten Reise hörte und diesen nun für alle hörbar bestätigte.

„Und ich?", erkundigte sich Amelia freundlich.

„Wir müssen einige Briefe aus Hogwarts in die weite Welt senden. In 6 Stunden wird das nicht mehr möglich sein und wir wollen nicht riskieren das diese Briefe an die Todesser kommen. Du reist nach Spanien, vorzugsweise an die Südküste. Aus Erfahrung kann ich dir sagen das Malaga super geeignet ist. Von dort aus sendest du einen Stoß Briefe die ich dir geben werde. Ich weiß, es ist ein Scheißjob, noch schlimmer als Remus Job, aber er ist wirklich wichtig."

„Ach Kingsley, wenn du wüsstest wie schlimm Chefin der DMLE oder Politikerin in Hogwarts zu sein, sein kann, dann wäre dieser Job nicht mehr schlimm. Außerdem bin ich froh nicht tatenlos mit ansehen zu müssen, wie diese Länder, auch noch vor diesem Tyrann fallen."

Lächelnd wollte King sich gerade bedanken, als Christian reingrätschte:

„Das habe ich ganz vergessen King: Ich habe die äußersten Schutzzauber absolut gemacht. Man kann hier nicht raus oder rein, ohne zu apperieren. Nur sensitive Magie könnte funktionieren, meinte Julian eben. Aber das wissen wir nicht sicher. Snape war weg, als wir das testen konnten. Und Julian meinte zwar das Snape sagte er und ich können diese Magie nutzen aber wir wissen nicht wie. Wir machen es einfach, wenn wir müssen. Nur wer für die Apperation durch Remus, den ich dann mit mir zu einer Art Verantwortungsperson mache, oder eben mich, zugelassen wird, kann dann auch nur hier raus apperieren. Falls wir wirklich angegriffen werden, liegen einige Zauber von Julian und mir hier rum, die wenn wir unsere eigenen Schilde herunterfahren auch sicherlich deren Anti-Apperationszauber zerstören. Falls wir also noch Zelte haben sollten wir vielleicht in den kommenden Tagen einen weiteren Platz hier auf dem Kontinent finden zu dem wir geplant flüchten können. Denke das wäre sinnvoll.".

„Danke für die tolle Arbeit.", erkannte Kingsley an, „wir kümmern uns so schnell wie möglich um einen zweiten Platz. Je nachdem welche Ressourcen wir haben können wir diesen ja auch dauerhaft als Außenposten einsetzen um zu jagen und zu angeln, beispielsweise."

Anerkennende Blicke zeigten ihm, das diese Idee großen Anklang fand.

„So jetzt zu euch Julian?"

„Also, wir klauen uns nachher ein Auto. Damit fahren wir als Muggelpärchen getarnt nach Frankreich, Calais um genau zu sein.", fing Julian an, als sich Tonks zu Christian lehnte und flüsterte:

„Das sollte nicht allzu schwer fallen. Die Laufen hier ja schon teilweise wie ein Pärchen rum." Daraufhin musste Christian lachen. Glücklicherweise war es nicht so laut, das er Julian unterbrach.

„Dort verstecken wir uns und beobachten den Angriff mehr oder weniger. Wenn die Luft rein ist desillusionieren wir uns und ab geht es nach England. Von _Black Cottage_ wo uns Mad-Eye wieder den Standort geben muss, apparieren wir so nah an Hogwarts wie es geht und latschen dorthin. Auf dem Rückweg kommt es drauf an wie der Kampf hier verläuft und wie viele Menschen mit uns mitreisen."

„Hört sich gut an.", übernahm wieder Kingsley, bevor er präzisierte, „Ihr seid nur zu zweit und du ohne Christian. Vermeide Kämpfe unbedingt. Wir wissen hier alle das du die gute Laune aus den Bastarden rausprügeln kannst, aber gefährde nicht deine Partnerin und dich selbst für ein paar Idioten."

„ _Partnerin, das hört sich gut an.", hörte sich Hermine selber denken._

„Wenn ihr in Hogwarts seid, habt ihr sicherlich Updates von uns bekommen, was ihr mitbringen sollt, aber aktuell kann ich sagen, das die Internen weitere Taschen für die Flüchtlinge hier vorbereiten. Christian sagte mir eben das du, Julian, weißt was er von den Zwillingen braucht und was du ihnen sagen sollst,", erklärte Kingsley weiter, als Julian nickte, „den Trank für Sirius natürlich. Ein paar Zauberstäbe und Essen. Mit euch hier her kommet eine überschaubare Anzahl an jungen neuen Externen."

Als er das gesagt hatte, wurde der dunkelhäutige Auror von vielen Seiten verwundert angeschaut. Lächelnd bestätigte er, was bisher nur Amelia wusste:

„Ja, unser Plan ist durch. Wir haben dank Moody, der fleißig rekrutiert und trainiert hat, viele neue in unseren Reihen aber die Meisten davon noch nicht in der Lage hier her zu kommen. Hermine, Julian, euch werden Bill und Charlie Wealsey in der Funktion als Soldaten zur Seite stehen, Fleur Delacours als eine Art Koordinatorin die hier gebraucht wird, auch wegen der Sprache, nichts desto trotz als vollwertige Externe und Neville Longbottom als erster Heiler der Externen."

Viele der anwesenden Externen nickten anerkennend, auch Julian gefiel die Auswahl.

„King, habe ich dann ab dem Zeitpunkt wo wir in Hogwarts ankommen nicht mehr das Kommando, oder behalte ich es bis wir hier sind?"

„Du behältst es natürlich, Julian.", meldete sich Lupin zu Wort, woraufhin Kingsley seinem alten Kumpanen auf die Schulter klopfte und nickte.

„Eine zweite Gruppe wird in wenigen Tagen, spätestens einer Woche hier her kommen. Geplant ist, das diese von einem Team von einem der hier anwesenden abgeholt werden soll. Abschließend will ich noch erwähnen das es einen Back-Up Plan gibt, falls Julian und Hermine scheitern sollten. Dieser wurden ins Leben gerufen, weil Julian es so wollte. Ganz großen Respekt davor."

Lächelnd antwortete Julian, nachdem er einmal am Joint gezogen hatte:

„Wenn ich und Mine aus Dummheit sterben, dann brauch der arme Tatze nicht auch zu sterben."

„Ich beende dann hiermit die Diskussion und Besprechung. Ich glaube ich spreche im Namen aller Hogwartsrebellen. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück.", sprach Kingsley abschließend.

Nachdem dann direkt nach der Diskussion letzte Umarmungen und Abschiede ausgetauscht wurden, packten Hermine und Julian ihre Sachen zusammen. Alles in allem würden sie auf dem Hinweg nicht sehr viel brauchen aber auch auf dem Rückweg hatten sie ja andere Begleitungen als Gepäcktiere.

„Wir apperieren von hier nach Simmern. Dort suchen wir uns Karre.", erklärte Julian Hermine, die gerade Klamotten in ihre Tasche schmiss. Mit einem Lächeln und Nicken zeigte sie ihm, das sie alles soweit akzeptierte.

„Hast du dran gedacht in Hogwarts zu bleiben, Mine?", fragte Julian ins Blaue.

„Was, nein?", fühlte sie sich leicht angegriffen.

„Ich meine entweder weil das Leben als Externe nichts für dich ist, oder weil du verletzt bist.", erläuterte Julian genauer.

„Ach, die Verletzung ist doch nichts. Und als Externe kann ich endlich was bewirken. Trotz das so viel passiert ist, geht es mir recht gut."

„Du hast noch nicht versucht zu schlafen.", stellte Julian trocken fest.

Daraufhin musste Hermine schlucken. Das stimmte. Sie hatte getötet. Mindestens zweimal, wahrscheinlich sogar noch etwas öfter. Stand sie immer noch unter Adrenalin, wie konnte sie das vergessen?

„Nicht wundern. Du stehst noch unter Adrenalin. Nicht so viel wie während dem Kampf, aber durch deine Wunde und den Schmerz wurde wieder neues ausgeschüttet.", erklärte Julian ihr die Fragen die sie gar nicht laut gestellt hatte.

„Okay."

Mit einem Winken verabschiedeten sie sich von den herumeilenden Externen. Um auch Christian und Tonks noch Tschüss zu sagen, gingen sie an den See damit sie dort apperieren konnten. Nachdem Julian und Christian sich umarmt hatten, sowie Tonks und Hermine, das selbe getan hatten, wechselten sie den Partner. Während Tonks Julian beherzt in die Arme nahm, zog Christian Hermine lasch an sich an und flüsterte in ihr Ohr:

„Sei für ihn da. Zeig ihm was du ihm bieten kannst. Dann kommt er von selber drauf."

Etwas überrascht zog sich Hermine aus der Umarmung zurück und lächelte Christian an. Mit einem Nicken bedankte sie sich und sie verabschiedeten sich von den Beiden anderen. Als sie die Hand seines deutschen Freundes zum apperieren griff, lehnte sich Christian zu Tonks rüber:

„Meinst du ich hätte ihr sagen sollen, das Julian eine Katastrophe beim Autofahren ist?"

 _FLOPP_

„Und verpassen wie sie die Geschichten erzählen, weil sie dann von Anfang an gefahren wäre? Nein, niemals.", antwortete Tonks.


	33. Kapitel 33 - Rückreise

Rückreise

 _ **Im Folgenden versuche ich mal etwas Neues:**_

 _ **Mit den Namen vor den einzelnen Handlungsabschnitten versuche ich zwischen den einzelnen Orten hin und her zu springen. Gebt mir darauf mal Feedback, wie euch das gefällt.**_

 _ **Author Note am Ende!**_

Julian/Hermine: Auf einem Parkplatz in Simmern angekommen, den Julian noch kannte, aus vergangenen Tagen, suchten sie schnell ein Auto. Auch wenn niemand der beiden wirklich erwartete, das Todessers nach auffälligen Autos der Muggel Ausschau halten, wollten sie doch sichergehen und ein möglichst Unauffälliges entwenden. Außerdem mussten die beiden Reisenden im Hinterkopf behalten, das sie als, für Todesser verhasste, aber wenig beachtete Muggel, in eine Invasion von Todessern reinfuhren. Also trotz dass sie kein Ziel der Todesser sind, sollten sie nach Möglichkeit einen Platz finden, an dem sie den Wagen abstellen und warten konnten. Die Besen um anschließend weiter zu fliegen, hatten sie im Kofferraum.

Als sie das Auto ihrer Wahl gefunden hatten, einen VW Caddy mit 7 Sitzen, vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre alt, fuhren sie los. Hermine fing tatsächlich, wider des Erwartens von Christians an zu fahren, weil Julian ihr offen erklärte, das er nicht gerade zu den Profi-Autofahrern gehört. Außer dass sich das Mädchen des Öfteren über die Tatsache, das sie ein Auto klauten beschwerte, war die Stimmung gut. Anfangs zeigten sich ein paar Probleme mit dem Rechtsverkehr, anstatt dem Linksverkehr in Britannien, aber ansonsten lief alles fehlerfrei. Abgesprochener weise nutzte Julian die Fahrt in der späten Nacht und am frühen Morgen um etwas Schlaf aufzuholen. Nachdem sie etwa gegen halb 6 ihr Frühstück in der Tankstelle kauften, realisierten sie, das soeben die zweite Flüchtlingswelle angekommen sein musste. Als sie dann einige Minuten später auf den Pager blickten, wusste sie, das nicht nur die erste sondern auch die zweite Recht koordiniert untergebracht wurde.

Die letzten eineinhalb Stunden fuhr Julian. Anfang war es wirklich schwer für Hermine leise neben ihm zu sitzen. Aber nach und nach stabilisierte sich der Fahrstil so weit, dass sie sich keine Methoden mehr überlegte den Fahrer während dem Fahren zu wechseln. Kurz bevor sie die letzten Kilometer vor Calais befahren hätten, wählten sie eine enge Waldstraße, die sie hoffentlich an die Küste bringen sollte, ohne dass sie an den Hauptangriffszielen vorbei mussten.

„Was meinst du, wie werden sie angreifen?", fragte Julian verwunderlicher Weise Hermine.

„Ich denke du meinst wie brutal?", vergewisserte sich Hermine, „ich glaube das ist schwer zu sagen. Du weißt mehr über die Todesser als ich."

„Tendenziell würde ich ja immer sagen das die Idioten einfach nur brutal sind, aber manchmal sind es keine so großen Idioten und sie haben tatsächlich einen Plan der ihre eigenen Männer etwas schützt und nicht so viele Zivilisten kostet.", erklärte er, „aber das passiert eher selten. Und erst recht nicht wenn der Arsch Grindelwald oder Bella involviert sind."

Als sie mit dem Auto auf einem etwas höher gelegenen Hügel ankamen, stellten sie die Karre selbst noch im Wald ab. Zur Tarnung legte Julian einige Zauber darüber. Dadurch das sie ein so großes Auto wählten, würden sie es möglicherweise auf dem Rückweg wieder gebrauchen können. Denn sie mussten immer darauf achten, keine allzu großen Strecken zu apparieren. Je mehr man das tat, desto größer und besser erkennbar wurden Signaturen der Zauberer und Stäbe.

Hermine ging einige Meter weiter, auf eine offene Wiese aus der sie optimal die Küstenstadt Calais und das Meer beobachten konnten. Hoffentlich hatte Snape recht und sie greifen hier an. Sie selbst fand den Plan zu naheliegend um gut zu sein, weil Calais die Stadt mit dem Eisenbahntunnel nach England war, der mittlerweile nahezu still lag.

Zu einer anderen Zeit wäre das hier vielleicht ein schöner Ort um mit einem Partner zu picknicken. Natürlich konnte die romantische Ader in Hermine nicht anders, als sich das Ganze mit Julian vorzustellen. Und das obwohl ihr selbst klar war, das zumindest aktuell, Julians Charakter meilenweit von einem Picknick auf einer hübschen Wiese weg war. Zumindest nicht ohne Todesser zum Umbringen.

„Wenn sie die Stadt angreifen, schnappen wir die Besen und machen uns unsichtbar. _Desillusio_ und _Ventus a puero_. Denk dran den Windwiderstandszauber zuerst zu wirken und das dein Illusionszauber, wenn du nicht gerade Merlin bist, dir nicht erlaubt währenddessen zu zaubern. Wir fliegen ruhig und bleiben ruhig, bis wir entdeckt werden.", hörte sie Julian Stimme von hinter ihr näher kommen.

„Ja.", antwortete sie kurz und kanpp aber top motiviert. Das war sie wirklich. Komischerweise…

Christian: Wie geplant kam die erste Welle an Flüchtlingen an, die Christian schnell mit Tonks abarbeitete. Die Zauber die er verwendete erklärte er ihr und der ganzen Gruppe, sodass sie ihn vielleicht unterstützen könnten. Als alle verzaubert waren, trat er vor uns sprach auf die frisch her apparierten.

„Hi, mein Name ist Christian. Die ersten Tage werden ich und Tonks hier, eure Begleiter und Ansprechpartner sein. Es gilt für uns einige Fragen zu klären. Interessant sind so viele Informationen über euch und andere, wie ihr geben könnt. Habt ihr einen nützlichen Beruf erlernt, den wir gebrauchen können, seid ihm Kampf geschult? Habt ihr Informationen, könnt ihr jagen? Überlegt euch doch schon mal bitte auf diese Fragen eine Antwort. Ihr seid Gruppe 1. Es werden noch zwei Gruppen an Flüchtlingen hier her kommen. Heute Nachmittag um 16 Uhr trefft ihr mich bitte wieder hier.

Wenn ihr diesen Pfad entlang geht, denn wir mit einem kleinen Zauber für euch markiert haben, dann werdet ihr einen See finden. Dieser gesamte See sowie dieses Gelände sind abgesichert und so schnell nicht zu knacken. Dort findet ihr Muggel und Magische Zelte. Die magischen Zelte sind dort liegen zu lassen! Diese werden wir für öffentliche Gegebenheiten nutzen. Natürlich ist es erlaubt die Muggelzelte zu verzaubern, sodass sie magische Zelte werden. Ich kann hier theoretisch helfen, aber bitte versteht das ich nicht unendlich Zeit habe. Todesser sind zu doof um hier rein zu kommen, meine Zauber sind dafür auch zu gut.", erklärte Christian als ein älterer graubärtiger Zauberer vortrat.

„Was kannst du kleiner Weichling mir denn über Todesser erzählen? Ich bin seit 35 Jahren Auror.", forderte er ihn heraus.

„Ich habe in den letzten 24 Stunden mehr umgebracht als du in deinem ganzen Leben.", lächelte Christian zurück, was den Mann seinen Gesichtsausdruck verlieren lies, „Jedenfalls gibt es einige Regeln die einzuhalten sind. Niemand verlässt die Grenzen dieser Schutzzauber ohne Erlaubnis. Falls er es überleben sollte, jagen wir ihn. Mein _Tracking Spell_ hält sicherlich ein Jahr. Wir werden euch versuchen Aufgaben zu geben und dieses ganze Lager hier nach dem Vorbild Hogwarts zu führen. Leider haben wir nicht vier geniale Magier die ihre Schutzzauber hier drüber legten, aber wir hatten mich und bald noch einen noch besseren. Stattdessen haben wir aber den Vorteil das die Neubesetzer dieser Lande keine Ahnung von uns haben, das soll auch so bleiben. Menschen die dieses Gebiet über fliegen, sehen nichts weiter als einen düsteren magischen Wald. Aber wir sehen sie. Danach sehen sie nichts mehr und erzählen nichts mehr. Führt eure Jobs mit bestem Wissen und Gewissen aus und helft uns euch hier zu helfen. Wir haben leider in Hogwarts selber nicht die Kapazitäten alle aufzunehmen, wes wegen wir hier eine weitere Rebellenkolonie gründen wollen. Vielen Dank. Die nächste Gruppe ist im Anmarsch. Zu eurem neuen Zeltplatz geht es da lang.", beendete Christian seine Rede und schickte die Gruppe ihren Weg zum See. Innerhalb der Gruppe waren nicht wenige Hauselfen und Kinder. Bei einem kleinen Mädchen, vielleicht 12 oder 13 Jahre alt, musste er an einige seiner Mitschülerinnen denken.

Julian/Hermine: „Meinst du wir schaffen es dieses Mal ohne Kampf?", fragte Hermine Julian vorsichtig, der einfach nur ruhig dastand und auf den Angriff wartete.

„Durchaus möglich. Eher als die letzten Runden.", antwortete Julian, „ich weiß nicht wie viele Leute sie in England lassen. Ich bin so wie so mal gespannt was sie machen wenn sie es geschafft haben. Lassen sie dann beide Grenzen unbewacht. Bewachen sie beide?"

Das war auch aus Hermines Sicht eine sehr interessante Frage an die sie noch nicht gedacht hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr das es 7 Uhr war und somit die 3. Welle angekommen sein sollte. Das bedeutete im Lager waren sie jetzt am Aufbauen. Gerade als sie ihn so wie so herausnehmen wollte, spürte Hermine wie der Pager anfing zu Glühen:

„ _3\. Welle ist angekommen. An Fleur, deine Familie ist Heil hier und fängt gerade an ihr Zelt aufzubauen. Julian/Hermine, was neues? Tonks."_

Als Antwort kritzelte Hermine schnell ein _Nein. Hermine._ Darauf.

Julian wurde so langsam langweilig. Entweder die Todesser flogen echt langsam oder etwas hielt sie noch auf. Aber auch die Sichtweite war leider durch tiefhängende Wolken durchaus schwierig was später zu ihrem Vorteil sein würde, aber aktuell tatsächlich Probleme bereitet. Es schien so als wenn das Wetter wusste, was es für ein schrecklicher Tag werden würde. Julian musste auch angestrengt versuchen, nicht an die ganzen Muggel und Zauberer zu denken, die heute sterben würden. Was es dabei nicht leichter machte war, Hermine davon abzuhalten an ihre Morde zu denken und wie sie jemanden getötet hatte. Denn unschöner Weise gingen diese Gedanken bei seiner Begleiterin gerade los.

„Schau, Julian, was ist das.", sagte Hermine die scheinbar nur in die Wolken zeigte. Dort zu sehen war ein kleiner schwarzer Punkt. Zuerst dachte Julian das sich besagter Punkt nicht bewegte, doch er täuschte sich. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass es sich um einen Feind handeln musste.

„Ein Späher. Gleich geht es los.", antwortete er trocken.

Hermine musste darauf hörbar schlucken.

Fast genau wie Julian den Angriff ansagte, geschah es dann auch. 4 Explosionen um die gleiche Zeit erschütterten die Innenstadt Calais. Rauchschwaden aus den dichtbesiedelten Städten stiegen auf, als aus den Wolken sicherlich hundertfünfzig schwarz gekleidete Menschen auf die Küstenregionen niederregneten. Mit Dämonenfeuer, Explosionen und viel Geschrei wurde die nordfranzösische Küstenstadt schnell zerstört.

„Die lassen da keinen leben…", hörte Julian Hermine schlucken.

„Es werden schon welche überleben. Aber das ist ein Exempel. Ich bin nur mal gespannt ob die Muggelarmee hier auftaucht. Keine Ahnnung wie diese Holzköpfe mit Jets und Gewehren umgehen.", stellte Julian fest.

„So. Schau an die Grenzen der Wolken.", zeigte ihm Hermine, „die schwarzen Punkte."

„Ich sehe es, ja.", antwortete Julian ehrlich, „was ist das?"

„Die Frage ist wer ist das.", antwortete Hermine mit Blick auf die brennenden Ruinen Calais, „dreimal darfst du raten."

„Wenn das Tommy ist, dann entsorg ich den Abfall jetzt. Bleib hier.", antwortete Julian verwundert. Gerade als er seinen Besen greifen wollte hielt ihn Hermine am Arm fest:

„Du hast keine Ahnung was ich dir fast anvertraut, als du sagtest das du Harrys Okklumentik durchbrochen hast und ihn ausgelesen hast. Das hast du aber nie."

Lächelnd sah Julian sie an:

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Ein Versuch war es wert. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Meine Nummer eins fliegt gerade dahinten rum."

„Du verstehst nicht Julian.", sagte Hermine, die seinen Arm noch energischer packte.

„Dann beeil dich.", stellte Julian fest.

Hermine wusste nicht ob sie eine Strafe dafür bekommen würde, wenn sie Julian und damit auch Christian von Riddles Geheimnis erzählen würde. Aber anders tötet sich der Junge gleich selber im Versuch jeden anderen zu schützen. Eigentlich wusste sie auch nicht, wer von den Externen beispielsweise davon wusste. Vermutlich alle die früher auch schon Externe waren, da sie sehr hoch in der Hierarchie angeordnet waren.

„Weil er unsterblich ist.", antwortete Hermine Julian, der langsam ungeduldig wurde. Daraufhin verlor der Junge alle Gesichtszüge und starrte sie an:

„Was?"

Hermine wollte eigentlich nicht diese gut gehüteten Geheimnisse teilen. Aber sie musste in dieser Situation:

„Er hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden dem Tod zu entgehen."

Der entgeisterte Blick Julians verriet er, das diese Beschreibung für das Verlieren der Sterblichkeit nicht besser als die direkte Beschreibung war.

„Horkrux.", stellte Julian gefühlsneutral fest.

Hermine verwunderte es alles in allem nur wenig, das Julian wusste was ein Horkrux ist. Sie entschied sich das es jetzt besser wäre, Julian alle Rahmendaten gibt.

„Sechs Stück. Beziehungsweise sieben Seelenstücke.", antwortete Hermine, ebenso neutral wie Julian zuvor.

„Sechs? Ist der völlig durchgeknallt?", empörte sich Julian, „ist das noch menschlich?"

Lächelnd antwortete Hermine ironisch:

„Schau ihn dir an und sag's mir."

Ein paar Momente später hörte man mit einem lauten Donnern die Jets der Armee anrasen. Relativ tief flogen die schnellen Flugzeuge auf die Todesser die immer noch auf den Besen über der Stadt flogen zu. Mit schnellem Geschützfeuer der Muggelwaffen, verloren auch einiger der schwarzgekleideten Todesser ihren Halt vom Besen und fielen verletzt oder tot zu Boden.

Die Hoffnung, die schnell in Hermine und Julian aufkeimte, wurde noch schneller wieder zunichte gemacht. In der Gruppe in der sich Voldemort verschanzte, kam Bewegung auf und eben dieser flog vor. Daraufhin nutzten die beiden Rebellen abseits der Stadt Zoom-Zauber um sehen zu können was genau vor sich geht.

Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich verließ die Gruppe unter einem breiten Lachen auf seinem hässlichen Schlangengesicht persönlich. Nachdem dieses Lachen abgebt war, hob er seine Zauberstab gen Himmel. Mit ein paar Worten die Julian nicht hörte, schossen augenblicklich weiße Fäden in die Luft, die die Jets verfolgten und mehr oder weniger umschlossen und so in der Luft kontrollierten. Als er damit alle Flugzeuge binnen weniger Sekunden kampfunfähig machte, schickte er sie mit einem schnellen Wisch seines Zauberstabs ins Meer.

 _Wow, das war eindrucksvoll. Vielleicht sollte ich doch nicht unbedingt nach einem Duell gegen ihn suchen._

„Merlin…", murmelte Hermine, anscheinend ebenso beeindruckt.

„Kannst du was aufschreiben Hermine?", fragte Julian interessiert, was sie mit einem Nicken bestätigte, währenddessen die Zerstörung Calais wieder begann, „schreib: Calais gefallen, Muggeljets durch V zerstört. Warten wie geplant auf unseren Moment. Todesser äußerst brutal. Hermine."

Neville : „So Nev, das ist dann wohl jetzt, heute, der Abschied.", merkte Harry an, der gerade mit Neville zum Training der Externen ging. Ron hatte wieder einmal verschlafen und kommt deswegen direkt vom Schlafraum der Gryffindors, nicht aus der großen Halle vom Frühstück.

„Anscheinend, Harry.", antwortete er seinem Freund trocken.

„Schau mich an Neville.", sagte Harry, der seinen mittlerweile besten Freund an den Armen packte, „Ron ist ein Arsch. Er ist neidisch das er mit mir hängen muss und deswegen nicht mit seinen Brüder kann. Was er aber nicht versteht ist, das er nicht wegen mir nicht in den Kampf kommt, sondern weil er noch nicht alles kann, was er können muss. Aber wir sind endlich Externe und auch wir werden euch folgen. Wir brauchen nur noch etwas Training. Ich bin stolz auf dich, deine Oma ist erst recht stolz auf dich, aber sie macht sich nun Mal Sorgen. Und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass deine Eltern unfassbar stolz sind. Deswegen will ich jetzt, das du zu Moody gehst und von ihm eure Einsatzpläne anhörst. Reiß dich zusammen und helfe allen die deine Hilfe brauchen! Hast du das verstanden?"

Mit kleinen Tränen in den Augen sah Neville seinen besten Freund Harry an.

„Danke."

„Jetzt geh. Man sieht sich."

Bei Moody angekommen, warteten bereits Fleur und Bill, Charlie fehlte aber noch.

„Hallo allesamt.", sagte Neville zu den anderen.

Ein paar Momente danach kam auch Charlie, der mit einem Lächeln aller, außer Moody natürlich, empfangen wurde.

„Gut, alle da.", merkte Moody an, als er schnell durchzählte, „Wie ihr ja bereits wisst, verlasst ihr heute Abend das Schloss zu eurem ersten Einsatz."

Durch ein allgemeines Nicken der Gruppe wusste er, das dies soweit noch bekannt war.

„Eure Mission ist im Grunde recht einfach. Kommt mit dem Gepäck was ihr von den Internen gepackt bekommt und vor allem den Gegenmittel für Sirius Black der im Sterben liegt in Deutschland im neuen Hogwartsflüchtlingslager an.", fuhr Moody fort, natürlich wissend das hier nach erst einmal nachfragen kommen werden.

„Sirius liegt im Sterben?", fragte Bill.

Diese Mal war es Nevilles Job zu antworten:

„Ja, wurde mit dem _„Putredo propagationem"_ Fluchgetroffen. Deswegen bin ich auch dabei."

Mit einem Blickkontakt machte Bill Neville sein Verständnis klar.

„Aufpassen! Ihr sammelt in den kommenden Stunden alle Sachen ein die ihr mitnehmen sollt sodass eure Begleitungen nicht ewig hier im Schloss unterwegs sein müssen. So können wir deren Termine auf das Nötigste beschränken. Fleur, du gehst zu den Hauselfen und holst das Essen. Charlie, du gehst zu den Versorgungsinternen und besorgst die magischen Zelte. Bill, du die Klamotten bei Madam Malkins. Anschließend noch eine Sonderaufgabe, nämlich Gras bei Hammad. Neville du gehst zu Poppy."

Durch das allgemeine Murren wurde Moody deutlich gemacht, das soweit alles verstanden und akzeptiert wurde.

„Wer hat denn unser Kommando?", fragte Bill, nicht wenig aus Eigennutz. Er wusste das er in dieser Vierergruppe der qualifizierteste als Anführer. Charlie war immer etwas zu stur, wie gut für ihn ist, Fleur manchmal zu weich und Neville war einfach Neville.

„Dazu wäre ich als nächstes gekommen. Wie ich eben schon erwähnt habt, werdet ihr hier abgeholt. Julian und Hermine kommen hier nach Hogwarts.", fing Moody an zu erklären, „Jeder von euch, respektiert Julians Wort als Gesetz, verstanden? Der Junge hat mehr erlebt als alle zusammen und ist ein natürlicher Anführer."

Bill musste sich eingestehen das Moody schon recht hatte. Gerne wäre er der Anführer gewesen um jedem zu zeigen, wo er hingehört, aber Julian hatte mehr Erfahrung, kennt sich in Deutschland aus und ist der Stärkere Kämpfer. Julian war kurz und knapp, die bessere Wahl.

„Außerdem respektiert einige Dinge bitte. In der Zeit, in der ihr hier auf euren immer fetter werdenden Ärschen gesessen habt, sind sie auf Achse gewesen. Sie sind erst seit 2 Tagen hieraus Hogwarts weg und haben beide, Julian sowie Hermine, einen Kampf hinter sich. 103 Unterstützer von Voldemort sind bei diesem Kampf gestorben. Es ist offiziell der Kampf von Hogwarts Rebellen in dem mit Abstand die meisten Feinde starben. Auch vorher gab es noch zwei Konfrontationen und sie haben die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet im Lager und speziell Julian in der Verarztung der Verletzten. Hermine war eine davon. Die Verletzung ist noch nicht ganz verheilt. Sie hat ihre ersten Feinde getötet. Das muss man erst einmal verkraften. Also alles in allem. Seit vorsichtig in dem was ihr sagt und wie sehr ihr sie nervt. Und Bill, tu dir einen Gefallen. Vergess auf keinen Fall das Gras. Fleur, deine Familie ist heil angekommen und freut sich darauf dich bald zu sehen.", instruierte Moody weiter.

Nachdem die Gruppe einige Nachfragen gestellt hat, gingen alle ihrer Wege.

Julian/Hermine: Nachdem nun auch Voldemort selber in den Krieg eingegriffen hatte und die Stadt Calais quasi ausgerottet war, zogen die Todesser ins Landesinnere direkt nach Süden weiter. Ihr nächstes Ziel würde vermutlich Paris werden und damit die größte magische Bevölkerungsgruppe ganz Frankreichs.

„Los geht's.", sagte Julian, der seinen Zauberstab hob und die besprochenen Zauber auf sich wirkte. Nachdem Hermine aus einer kleinen Schockstarre gefallen ist, tat sie es ihm gleich und zauberte auch die vorher besprochenen Zauber auf sich und folgte in dir Richtung in der Julian unterwegs war.

„ _Ich spüre deine Magie Hermine. Wenn wir uns voneinander entfernen, dann merke ich das.", hörte sie in ihrem Kopf, was sie kurz erschreckte. Relativ schnell antwortete sie ihm:_

„ _Gut, alles klar. Spürst du sonst was?"_

„ _Naja, sehr viel Magie durch den Angriff. Aber auch seine Magie. Voldemorts. Er hat viel Magie gewirkt eben."_

„ _Das war nicht schwer zu sehen."_

„ _Richtig."_

Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung flogen sie beiden tatsächlich unerkannt. Einmal mussten sie einige Extrakilometer einlegen, weil ihnen fast 40 Todesser entgegen kamen, vermutlich eine Nachhut für Paris. Anschließend fühlte sich Hermine doch schon deutlich erleichtert, denn einen Kampf gegen so unfassbar viele in der Luft wäre Selbstmord gewesen.

„ _Schreibst du bitte?"_ , hörte sie Julian erneut, der sie glücklicherweise daran erinnerte das sie von Mad-Eye den _Black Cottage_ Standort bekamen. Wenige Sekunden später, maximal eine halbe Minute, erhielten sie den Standort.

Auch das Landen in _Black Cottage_ verlief reibungslos. Als sie die Besen wieder abgestellt hatten, wollten sie zum apparieren gehen, als Hermine zuvor noch ein Update durchgab.

 _Sind im Cottage. Alles gut verlaufen. Haben Nachhut für Paris in der Luft gesehen. Etwa 40. Unentdeckt geblieben. Jetzt apparieren wir. In etwa zwei Stunden am Schloss. Hermine._

Um etwa 12 Uhr mittags schrieb Hermine diese Nachricht.

Als sie dann wieder im altbekannten Wald ankamen, sahen sie sich schnell um, damit mögliche Feinde direkt angegangen werden konnten. Nachdem aber auch der Scan-Zauber den Hermine nützlicher Weise von Amelia gelernt hatte, keine menschliche Lebensformen in der Nähe anzeigte, schritten die beiden im angewöhnten Tempo vor. Die Zauberstäbe hatten sie immer in der Hand doch auch bevor sie nur noch ganz wenige Kilometer vom Geheimgang entfernt waren, aber immer noch kein Todesserkontakt zu verzeichnen war, wurde Julian misstrauisch.

„Noch nicht mal Todesser in der Nähe…"

„Ja, da hast du schon Recht. Er würde doch nicht einfach Hogwarts brach liegen lassen…"

„Naja, wenn er mit keinem Angriff rechnet. Aber eigentlich sollte er doch am Hort gesehen haben, zu was Hogwarst fähig ist. Sollen wir das Jagdlager da unten mal besuchen?", fragte Julian.

„Wir haben doch eine genau Aufgabe…", antwortete Hermine, was Julian schmunzeln ließ. Sie würde sich wohl nie an Julians Vorstellungen von Spaß gewöhnen.

„Ja, hast recht.", beendete er die Diskussion, was seiner guten Freundin ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.

Sie durchschritten auch die Schutzzauber in den Raum der Schilden ohne Feindkontakt.

„Mad-Eye, schön dich zu sehen. Die Todesser sind hier herum sehr passiv. Hatten keinen einzigen Kontakt. Nie war einer Näher als einen Kilometer an uns dran.", begrüßte und instruierte Julian den Meister der Schilde, dem er die Hand schüttelte.

„Ebenfalls, Julian, Hermine.", sagte der grimmige Ex-Auror, wobei er auch Hermine zunickte, „dann hat er wirklich viele Todesser mit zum Angriff genommen. Ich schicke dann meine Scouts mal raus. Vieleicht sammeln wir dann wenigstens ein paar Informationen. Kommt ich begleite euch zum Ausgang."

Also gingen sie gemeinsam mit Moody bis zum Ausgang des Tunnels. Als sie aus der Hütte wieder rauskamen und auf das Schloss blickten, musste Julian unweigerlich stehen bleiben.

„Unfassbar. Noch keine 48 Stunden weg und es fühlten sich wie Monate an."

Lächelnd schlug ihm Moody auf die Schulter:

„Habe auch gehört es war eine nicht so luxuriöse Zeit."

Sowohl Julian als auch Hermine mussten deswegen Schnaufen. Das Mädchen was neben ihm ging und ebenfalls einen Blick auf das Schloss gerichtete hatte, sagte genauer:

„Das war die Untertreibung des Jahres, Mad-Eye."

„Ich geh zur Werkstatt, du gehst zu Neville und Madam Pomfrey. Treffen tun wir uns in der Bar mit den andern die Mitreisenden. Wir müssen eh auf die Nacht warten. Erledigen wir jetzt die Scheiße, dann Chillen wir noch etwas und schmeißen uns danach wenn wir losgehen eine Tablette gegen die Rauschwirkungen.", erkundigte sich Julian einige Meter weiter bei Hermine.

„Okay, bis dann.", lächelte sie zurück und ging ihren Weg.

Als sie dann außer Hörreichweite waren, fragte Moody:

„Wie verkraftet sie es?"

„Ausgesprochen gut. Irgendwie zu gut, glaub ich.", meinte Julian nachdenklich, „Ich hoffe sie hat Zeit mit einem ihrer alten Freunde zu reden. Harry zum Beispiel."

„Du sagtest doch eben, ihr geht in die Bar. Frag doch Harry ob er auch kommen kann und zusammen redet ihr mit ihr.", schlug Moody vor, „Und meinst du, du hast Zeit mir die Erinnerungen der Kämpfe zu geben? Dann kann ich die Details studieren in eurem Büro. Das habe ich die letzten Tage mal erkundet und die Sinnhaftigkeit darin erkannt."

„Klasse Idee. Und ja, ich lege sie nachher in einer Phiole ab, bevor ich in die Bar gehe. Wenn ich Hermine vorher noch erwische macht sie das selbe.", beantwortete Julian Moodys frage.

Zu seinem Patronuszauber sagte Julian:

„Hallo Harry, hoffe dir geht es gut. Hast du so in einer bis eineinhalb Stunden Zeit mit mir und Hermine in die Bar zu kommen? Sind auf einem kurzen Zwischenstopp hier."

Als der erste Patronus fortlief, beschwörte er einen zweiten:

„Hi Hammad. Bin auf nem kurzen Zwischenstopp hier. Hoffe wir können so in einer Stunde frühestens noch etwas in die Bar."

Christian/?: Das Einführen der Gruppen verlief besser als erwartet. Trotz dass die Menschen gerade ihre Häuser und damit ihren ganzen Besitz zurückgelassen haben, außer dem wenigen was sie mitnehmen konnten, waren sie motiviert beim aufbauen des Lagers. Die ersten magischen Zelte waren schon aufgebaut und die Muggelzelte wurden so verzaubert wie sie gebraucht wurden. Nicht selten musste Christian helfen, den so wie so schon magisch gestreckten Raum der Zelte, noch etwas zu erweitern, weil die einzelnen Zauberer ihn weiter nicht mehr ausdehnen konnten.

Gegen 16 Uhr traf die erste und die dritte Neuankömmlingswelle wieder langsam am Hauptlager auf der Lichtung, wo sie am Morgen ankamen, ein. Bevor Christian eine weitere Rede halten würde, ging er in das neu aufgebaute Zelt in dem Sirius lag, dem es etwas schlechter ging und Remus war.

„Gibts was Neues?", erkundigte sich Christian bei Remus Lupin.

„Voldemort mit seiner Armee ist in Paris. Amelia ist mittlerweile fast in Malaga. Julian und Hermine sind kampflos angekommen. Ansonsten nicht viel. Am frühen Abend brechen sie wieder auf. Mit dem Gegenmittel.", erklärte dieser.

Daraufhin dankte Christian und verließ das Zelt wieder. Vor dem Zelt hatte sich eine der beiden großen Gruppe versammelt und Christian begann wieder, das mittlerweile 4. Mal am selben Tage eine Rede zu halten:

„So, danke das ihr wieder hier seid. Jetzt soll es darum gehen, nachdem ihr hoffentlich alle eure Zelte aufgebaut und etwas eingerichtet habt, was ihr hier in der Zukunft machen könnt. Um dies zu registrieren gebe ich euch nun einige Fragen an die Hand. Diese beantworten sie vor den dort hinten schwebenden selbstschreibenden Federn. Was ist mein erlernter Beruf? Wie könnte dieser weiterhelfen? Wurden sie ausgiebig im Kampf geschult? Sind Sie im Umgang mit magischen und nichtmagischen Lebewesen geschult? Haben sie etwas nützliches für die Gemeinschaft mitgebracht? Zu diesen werden noch einige andere Fragen gestellt. Zu guter Letzt möchte ich sie noch darum bitten, Hauselfen für die Gemeinschaft einzuteilen. Wir alle brauchen etwas zu essen und unsere kleinen Freunde können uns hier sehr gut unterstützen. Seien Sie kein Egoist. Vielen Dank."

Nachdem er sich von der Gruppe verabschiedete, war Christian zu fertig um die Ergebnisse der Befragungen auszuwerten. Schnellen Schrittes bewegte er sich etwas in den Wald und machte sich seinen ersten Joint seit der letzten Nacht, die er quasi durchgemacht hatte, an.

 _Hoffentlich bekommt Julian noch Gras von Hammad._

Das war tatsächlich ein größeres Problem was sie nun hatten. Kein Dealer mehr und gezaubertes Gras war nicht gut. Dann kam ihm die Idee: Die Lage am See war viel besser als in Hogwarts um Gras anzubauen. Darum würde er sich kümmern.

 _Aber nicht mehr heute…_

Angestrengt lehnte er sich gegen einen Baum und zog an seinem Joint. Die letzten Tage gingen nicht ohne Erschöpfung vorbei. Sein gesamter Körper weigerte sich langsam noch weiter zu schuften, weiter zu zaubern, weiter zu denken. In dieser Nacht würde er, wenn sich der Zustand von Sirius nicht verschlechterte sogar geschlafen bekommen. Der Mann wehrte sich wie ein Tier gegen die Krankheit, was jedem um ihn herum, der ihn kannte, unfassbare Hoffnung gab. Julian würde es mit dem Gegenmittel schaffen, darüber war er sich sicher. Trotzdem machte sich Christian etwas Sorgen, das er seinen Freund verlieren könnte. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, er müsste alleine reisen. Die fünf Anfänger die er auf dem Rückweg dabei hatte, machten es sicherlich schwerer als ohne sie.

„Da ist wohl jemand ganz schön fertig.", hörte Christian eine unbekannte Stimme mit französischem Akzent von hinten. Augenblicklich übernahm sein anderes ich, sein Kämpfendes und nicht mehr denkendes ich.

Mit einer schnellen Rolle zu Seite, würde er Zaubern entgehen, die möglicherweise auf ihn gefeuert wurden. Schon während der Rolle beschwörte er eine künstliche Wand aus Waldboden, eine Art Hügel vor ihm. Dahinter lehnte er sich dagegen und begann sich wieder zu beruhigen und wieder zu denken.

 _Kein Todesser kann hier rein kommen, ohne dass ich es weiß… kein Todesser hat die Stimme eines Teenagers…_

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", hörte er erneut die Stimme, die jetzt viel vorsichtiger Klang. Irgendwoher kannte er diese Attitüde, die das Mädchen ausstrahlte. Nachdem er sich nach einigen Momenten sicher war, er würde ein Duell selbst wenn sie ihn angreifen würde, gewinnen, kam er hinter dem Hügel hrrvor.

Fünfzehn Meter von ihm entfernt, vielleicht zehn von seiner alten Position wo sein Joint noch glühte, stand eine zierliche junge Frau, wunderschön, unfassbar schön, vielleicht so alt wie Christian oder sogar etwas jünger. Unerwartet wurde er von der vollen Dröhnung getroffen. Kurz verlor Christian sich selber, fand aber durch seine Okklumentikschulungen schnell wieder zu sich.

 _Veela…_

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich schaffe es nicht richtig meine Aura zu kontrollieren. Meine Schwester konnte es in meinem Alter schon…", murmelte sie entschuldigend, als sie sich umdrehen wollte.

Gabrielle musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass sie immer noch nicht ihre Aura kontrollieren kann, wenn etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert. Den jungen Mann der ihre Einführung hier übernahm fand sie wirklich interessant, auch oder gerade weil sie von Fleur vieles geschrieben bekommen hat. Als er dann alleine in den Wald ging um seine Ruhe zu haben, sah sie ihre Chance. Jetzt hatte sie, durch seine Schreckhaftigkeit und ihre nicht-vorhandene Fähigkeit die verdammte Veela-Aura zu kontrollieren dar gestanden wie eine Idiotin.

Gerade als sie beschämt wieder gehen wollte, sah sie in seinen zuvor benebelten Augen Klarheit eintreten und er sah sie wieder mit vollem Bewusstsein an.

 _Unmöglich, das hat noch nie jemand geschafft. Außer Vater bei Mutter und Harry Potter._

„Tut mir Leid. Deine Aura ist stark.", entschuldigte sich Christian, dessen Joint gerade zauberstablos in seinen Mund flog.

„Wow.", sagte Gabrielle beeindruckt. Christian musste daraufhin lächeln. Mit einer Handbewegung verwandelte er einen umgekippten Baumstamm hinter ihr in ein Sofa.

„Jetzt darfst du Wow sagen.", lächelte er das Mädchen an, was immer noch mit offenem Mund da stand.

„Wow. Wow. Wow.", murmelte sie abwesend.

„Setz dich, wenn du magst.", meinte Christian zu ihr, bevor er sich provokant auf das Sofa schmiss.

Es dauerte kurz bis sich das blonde, wunderschöne Mädchen gefangen hatte:

„Ähh, danke."

„Du bist also Fleurs Schwester?", fragte Christian, der seinen Joint wieder zum Glühen brachte.

„Ähh, ja. Und du bist Christian Rauch.", sagte sie.

„Genau der bin ich.", murmelte er.

„Und wo ist dieser Julian?", fragte sie verwundert.

„In Hogwarts. Der holt gerade deine Schwester und ihren Mann.", erklärte Christian, zu müde etwas genauer erklären.

„So-so-soll ich wieder ge-e-ehen?", stotterte Gabrielle, was Christian etwas verschmitzt lächeln ließ.

„Nein, alles gut. Ich bin froh das ich Gesellschaft habe. Es waren nur harte Tage."

„Ich verstehe."

„Hast du gestern wirklich so viele Todesser getötet?", fragte Gabrielle nach kurzer Zeit. Christian musste darauf kurz überlegen ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Normalerweise kommt es beim weiblichen Geschlecht nicht so gut an, wenn man mit seinen Morden prahlte.

„Es waren leider ein paar.", antwortete er diplomatisch.

Daraufhin musste Gabrielle lachen was ihn fragen ließ:

„Warum ist das wichtig?"

„Fleur sagte mir, du verdrehst gerne mal die Wahrheit um bei Frauen an zu kommen.", fing sie an.

„Woher willst du denn wissen das ich hier gelogen habe?", fragte er lächelnd, sichtlich beschämt und getroffen das er enttarnt wurde, „na schön. Nicht „leider" und 23 Feinde."

„Dreiundzwanzig Todesser?", schrie Gabrielle ihn förmlich vor Verwunderung an.

„Ja, nicht so ganz sicher. Die Frage ist ja, wer von uns die Kills für das Dämonenfeuer bekommt. Man kann ja nicht gut feststellen aus welchem Zauberstab es letztlich kam."

„Wie viele habt ihr denn da getötet?", fragte sie sich immer noch völlig schockiert.

„Knapp über 100.", antwortete Christian. Er musste schon zugeben, dass es, wenn man sich genauer Gedanken darüber macht, schon sehr eindrucksvoll wirkte. In der Situation kam es aber nicht so vor. Viele sind bei dem Feuer und Massenzaubern gestorben…

„Wow.", murmelte sie.

„Das Wort magst du, ne?", provozierte sie Christian ein wenig, was sie lächeln ließ.

Die folgende Unterhaltung war eher leichtere Kost. Christian erfuhr das Gabrielle, obwohl er sie so alt wie sich selber geschätzt hätte, in Wahrheit 17 war, also einige Jahre jünger. Veelas, beziehungsweise Teil-Veelas, altern körperlich ab 12 viel schneller, bis sie äußerlich in ihren frühen 20ern sind um dann kaum mehr zu Altern. Wenn Christian sich an die Frau erinnerte die er für Fleurs Schwester hielt, aber anscheinend ihre Mutter war, konnte er das nur bestätigen. Er war ebenfalls froh, das Gabrielle anscheinend, obwohl sie viel von Harry hielt, nicht durchgehend von diesem schwärmte. Stattdessen unterhielten sie sich über viele interessante Dinge, bis sich Gabrielle wieder zu ihrer Familie verabschiedete.

Einige Minuten später hörte Christian eine neue Stimme, die er aber kannte:

„Ein Sofa im Wald und eine Veela die diesen verlässt. Soll ich eifersüchtig werden?"

Lächelnd bliess Christian den Rauch aus und sagte zur ankommenden Tonks, mit pinkfarbenen Haar und einfachem Gesicht:

„Wenn man beachtet das du die halbe Zeit, wenn ich dabei bin, mit Lupin flirtest, auch wenn der es nicht peilt, glaube ich nicht das du in der Position bist, dich zu beschweren."

Etwas beschämt dreinblickend zeigte Tonks auf den Platz neben Christian. Dieser nickte und bestätigte ihr so, dass sie sich setzen könne.

„Christian, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll.", fing Tonks an, währenddessen er die Hand hob um ihr Stopp zu signalisieren.

„Ich dachte es war ein ungesagtes Übereinkommen. Sex, Spaß, wie man's nimmt, weil wir beide momentan keinen haben, mit dem wir es sonst machen können. Wenn du Lupin willst, dann reiß dich zusammen und hol dir den wilden Wolf.", an dieser Stelle musste Christian etwas schumnzeln und auch Tonks musste verwundert grinsen, „aber solange du keine Verpflichtungen hast, bin ich gerne für dich da."

Daraufhin musste Tonks laut lachen und hieb ihm dabei auf den Arm:  
„Ist mir klar."

Als das Lachen des Matarmorphogus abgeebbt war, sahen sich die beiden auf der Couch sitzenden lange ruhige Sekunden in die Augen. Beide wussten was passieren würde. Die Frage war nur wer als erstes einknickte.

Es war Tonks. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach vorne drückte sie Christian einen energischen Kuss auf die Lippen wobei sich direkt ihre Zunge durch seine Lippen stahl. Schnell rieben Zunge an Zunge und der halbe Körper der jungen Frau, deren Haare mittlerweile rot waren, lag auf Christians schoss. Mit zittrigen Händen machte sie sich an der Hose des Deutschen zu schaffen, währenddessen dieser ihr T-Shirt vom Kopf riss.

Mit einem Ruck nach oben, erhob Christian seinen eigenen Körper und Tonks' welcher auf ihm lag, und legte sie recht behutsam aber doch schnell mit dem Rücken auf die Couch. Sekunden später war sowohl ihre Weiblichkeit als auch seine Geschlechtsteile entblößt und die beiden gaben sich voll ihrer Lust hin.

 _Dann hat es sich doch noch gelohnt eine Couch zu beschwören._

Harry: Harry öffnete die Augen und sah sich verwundert um. Den Raum in dem er sich befand, kannte er so gar nicht. Nachdem er seinen Kopf neben sich auf den Nachttisch drehte, sah er die elektronische Muggeluhr, die ihm anzeigte das es 16:21 Uhr war. Gerade als er mit verschlafenen Augen den Raum genauer ansehen wollte, bemerkte er, das die Matratze eingab, als wenn sich jemand bewegte, nur das er sich nicht bewegte. In dem Moment in dem er die roten Haare Ginny Weasleys erblickte, die nackt neben ihm lag, erinnerte sie Harry wieder.

„ _Verdammt Potter.",_ schrie seine innere Stimme.

Er war mal wieder sauer, das Neville nach Deutschland gehen würde. Er hingegen, musste mal wieder in Hogwarts bleiben. Er war deprimiert. Nachdem Ron immer noch sauer auf Harry ist, weil er angeblich der Grund ist, warum er in Hogwarts bleiben muss und auf Neville, weil er obwohl er Harrys Freund ist, nach Deutschland darf, hatte Harry keinen seiner Freunde um sich. Diese Situationen endeten immer so. Was nicht dabei half, war sicherlich auch, dass Ginny wollte das diese Situationen so endeten.

 _Sie ist aber auch verdammt gut…_

Jedenfalls überraschte sie ihn, wie er auf dem Astronomieturm Zeit mit seiner Whiskeyflasche verbrachte und machte ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt klar, dass eine schlechte Idee war, zu trinken. Stattdessen bat sie ihm an, im Raum der Wünsche ein wenig gegen ihn zu kämpfen, damit er sich ablenken konnte. Harry, so sauer er auf die Welt und Sirius war ( _jetzt mal ehrlich, wie kann sich der Idiot erlauben, im Sterben zu liegen…)_ , bemerkte nicht das Ginny zwar in ihren Hogwarts Roben gekleidet war, aber an ihren Knöcheln und an der Brust erkennbar war, das sie nicht allzu viel drunter haben konnte. Es kam wie es kommen musste. Die beiden kamen am Raum an und Ginny sorgte für die „Duellierumgebung", in dem sie drei Mal vor der Wand hin und her ging. Als sie dann die Tür eintrat folgte ihr Harry.

Drinnen realisierte er dann direkt das es kein Duellierraum war und wollte gerade fragen was los ist, als die kleine Schwester seines Freundes splitterfasernackt vor ihm stand.

Harry war sauer und es war weder das erste noch das letzte Mal, mit Ginny, dessen war sich Harry sicher. Anfangs ließ er sich von Ginny etwas diktieren, aber schnell übernahm gänzlich seine Lust.

Es war hart. Er war hart. Im Nachhinein tat ihm das Mädchen, das sich ihm so hingegeben hatte, leid. Aber allen Frust den er empfand verlor er während der Interaktion der beiden. Es ging ihm tatschlich gut. Darüber freute er sich ungemein.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter durch den Raum und er blieb auf einmal geschockt auf einer Stelle stehen. Auf dem hellen weißen Parkett war die weiße Raubkatze fast gar nicht zu sehen, die dort wartete. Als Harry sie realisierte, hörte er eine Stimme die er nicht dachte so schnell wieder zu hören:

„Hallo Harry, hoffe dir geht es gut. Hast du so in einer bis eineinhalb Stunden Zeit mit mir und Hermine in die Bar zu kommen? Sind auf einem kurzen Zwischenstopp hier."

Kurz danach verschwand die Katze im nichts. Harry war froh das sein beste Freundin und Julian Zeit fanden, etwas in die Bar zu kommen. Die beiden sind sicherlich da um Sirius Gegenmittel und die neuen Externe zu holen. Dann kam ihm in den Sinn das sie möglicherweise schon auf ihn warteten. Schließlich hat er gerade geschlafen.

Schnell sprang er von seinem Bett auf und zog sich seine Klamotten wieder an. Gerade als er die Tür herausgehen wollte sah er sich Ginny bewegen und musterte unbeabsichtigt ihren wirklich schönen Po. Es tat ihm zu Leid, sie einfach so da liegen lassen. Langsam ging er zu ihr rüber und setzte sich auf ihre Seite des Bettes. In ihrem Gesicht sah man Merlin sei Dank nichts mehr von den Tränen die sie aufgrund Harrys Rücksichtlosigkeit und Wut vergossen hatte. Er hatte sich direkt danach natürlich entschuldigt und sie hat es akzeptiert, aber alleine die Erinnerung schmerzte ihn.

„Hey Gin.", versuchte er so sanft wie möglich zu sagen, währenddessen er ihr über die Wange striff und sie langsam die Augen öffnete. Mit kurz verwunderten Augen sah sie ihn an und er sagte:

„Julian und Hermine sind kurzfristig gekommen. Sie wollen sich noch treffen bevor sie wegmüssen. Weißt du, es könnte jedes Mal das letzte Mal sein, das man einen von ihnen sieht."

Lächelnd sah sie ihren Verehrten an, der daraufhin auch lächelte.

„Ist okay. Viel Spaß.", murmelte sie, „Du bist anders als sonst."

Sie hatte recht. Normalerweise, also bei den anderen Situationen in denen die beiden im Bett landeten, war er im nicht so brutal während des Aktes, aber verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort danach.

„Hmmm, ja. Ginny, vielen Dank. Danke für alles.", antwortete er. Anschließend wollte er gerade aufstehen, als sie ihn am Shirt herunter zog.

„Immer wieder gerne Harry.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Das sollte sehr erotisch wirken und Harry musste sich eingestehen, das tat es auch. Beim Blick auf seinen Umhang stellte er fest, Klein-Harry war der gleichen Meinung. Der anschließende Blick auf die üppigen nackten Brüste Ginnys, die ihn währenddessen verschmitzt dabei zusah, half nicht bei der Besserung.

„Das nehme ich als ja.", lächelte sie, als sie an seine Erektion über seinen Roben striff, bevor sie ihm einen intensiven Kuss gab. Harry schmeckte sich selbst bei diesem Kuss, jedoch keinen Speichel.

„Bis bald, Harry."

„Bis bald, Ginny.", stotterte er heraus.

 _Na toll, die nächsten vier Wochen muss ich entweder wieder vor ihr flüchten oder mit einem Ständer in den Roben herumlaufen…_

Julian/Hermine: Julian und Hermine trafen sich wieder vor der Bar, nachdem beide die restlichen Erledigungen gemacht hatten. Bei den Zwillingen griff der junge Deutsche weitere Granaten, wie die die Christian im Hort benutzte. Ebenso nahm er einige der mobilen Runenflächen Christians, die er mit den Zwillingen entwickelt hatte und diese nun weitere Kopien vorbereiteten. Diese speziellen Platten aus einer Art künstlichem Karbon Waren leicht magisch aufgeladen und in der Lage diese Aufladung an die Runen die darauf abgebildet waren abzugeben. Zumindest schwache Runen, wie die von einfachen Schutzzaubern oder einzelner Komponenten komplexerer, hielten so länger ohne Reaktivierung oder Überarbeitung. An der Entwicklung dieser Teile war auch Bill Weasley beteiligt, der einige schon vorbereitet hatte um sie in Deutschland zu nutzen.

In der Bar selber war Harry noch nicht da. Sie gingen direkt in den VIP Raum, weil die Unterhaltung die Julian später mit Harry und Hermine führen wollte, privat bleiben sollte. Als Hammad um die Bestellung aufzunehmen ankam, lächelte Julian und bestellte:

„Mach drei Joints und eine Shisha. Grapefruit, Zitrone, Minze."

„Julian, sicher das die Rauschgegenmittel mehr als nur einen Placeboeffekt hervorrufen.", fragte Hermine, bevor sie bestellte.

„Christian hat sie entwickelt und bei ihm wirken sie auch.", etwas unschlüssig was Hermine davon hielt, ergänzte er, „Glaub mir. Ich hab den schon so fertig gesehen das er nicht mehr reden, gehen oder essen konnte. Zehn Sekunden später, nachdem ich ihm die Tablette reingefeuert habe, war er wieder normal. Und wenn er an seinen eigenen Placebo glauben würde, dann würde er in einem solchen Zustand nicht mehr daran glauben. Und der Placebo würde nicht funktionieren."

Hermine musste sich eingestehen, das machte schon Sinn. Also bestellte sie:

„Für mich ein Butterbier und einen Joint, bitte."

„Alles klar, dauert nur ein Moment. Julian gute Shishawahl, wie immer.", lächelte Hammad bevor er beim Gehen Julian auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Was hast du denn gedacht?!", schrie Julian ihm hinterher, was beide laut Lachen lies. Gerade als Hammad den kleinen Torbogen, der VIP Bereich und normalen Bereich trennt, durchschritten hatte, nickte er einer noch verdeckten Person zu und begrüßte sie mit einem Handschlag. Als diese Person den VIP Raum betrat, identifizierte Julian sie als Harry Potter, den-Jungen-der-lebt.

„Was macht Harry hier?", flüsterte Hermine zu Julian.

„Ich hab ihn eingeladen.", stellte Julian trocken fest.

„Hi Julian. Hermine.", sagte Harry lächelnd, der Julian in die ausgestreckte Hand einschlug und Hermine eine kurze Umarmung gab.

„So also, warum ist er hier?", fragte Hermine Julian interessiert.

„Genau, warum bin ich hier?", hakte Harry lächelnd nach.

„Wegen Hermine.", stellte Julian lächelnd fest.

„Was?", fuhr diese schon etwas schockiert aus ihrer Haut.

„Genau. Wegen dir Hermine. Ich möchte mit dir über deine Gefühle sprechen.", sagte Julian immer noch recht sanft.

„Die kennst du doch ganz genau seit gestern. Und Harry kennt sie schon lange.", sagte sie stur.

„Du hast es ihm gesagt?", fragte Harry verblüfft, währenddessen Hermine nickte und er genau fragte, „und?"

„Eure Lästerschwesteraktivitäten müsst ihr jetzt mal hinten anstellen. Es geht nicht darum.", sagte Julian, was Hermine immer noch komisch schauen lies. Anscheinend verstand sie immer noch nicht, weswegen ihr Julian eine Hand aufs Bein legte und wieder sehr sanft sagte:

„Hermine du hast gestern mindestens zwei Menschen getötet. Das ist nicht ohne."

„Du hast was?", fragte Harry ganz erstaunt, was nun das Mädchen neben ihm erschrocken drein blicken ließ.

„Ich hab zwei Menschen getötet. Mindestens.", murmelte sie, während sie ihren Kopf auf der Schulter Harrys ablegte und sich den Joint der gerade gebracht wurde, ansteckte.

„Erzähl.", sagte Harry und Hermine begann langsam und kontinuierlich zu erzählen. Sie erzählte Harry alles von dem Moment an dem sie Hogwarts verließen bis zum Moment als Harry die Bar betrat.

Julian ging einen Großteil dieser Zeit aus dem VIP raus und lies die beiden Freunde darüber reden. Er wusste das es eine gute Idee war, Harry dazu zu nehmen, seit Moody es vorschlug. Der alte Mann konnte emotional doch etwas besser als ein Ziegelstein sein, wenn er gerade die Stimmung hatte.

Zwischendurch hatte er auch noch einige Dinge für ihren baldigen Wiederaufbruch vorbereitet. Bill und die anderen Begleiter hat er zu ihren Familien und Freunden geschickt und sagte ihnen, sie sollen die letzten Stunden in Freiheit, im sicheren Schloss genießen. Da draußen weiß man nie, wann man Zeit für den nächsten Joint hatte.

Auch eine Konversation mit Hammad konnte er führen, als Harry zu ihm kam und ihn doch bat, wieder mit zu kommen.

Als er wieder im VIP Raum ankam, sah er Hermine an, das diese Unterhaltungen nicht zu den schönsten ihres Lebens gehörte. Sie hatte geweint, dem Aussehen der Bank nach zu urteilen, sogar ziemlich viel.

„Julian, würdest du bitte auch ein paar Worte verlieren?", fragte der beste Freund des Mädchens das er liebte.

 _Darauf bin ich nicht vorbereitet..._

Was sollte denn Julian jetzt sagen? _Das ihm das Töten manchmal Spaß machte? Meistens? Das Blut eigentlich voll hübsch ist?_

„Ähhh, darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet...", fing Julian an zu sprechen, „Mein erster war einer meiner besten Freunde, dessen letzten Tag ich auf dieser Erde auch noch zur unangenehmsten Hölle gemacht habe. Als Streich. Mein zweiter war der Todesser der Nadja getötet hat. Ich werde sein Gesicht nie vergessen. Nicht weil er meine Freundin tötete, sondern weil er mich zu dem gemacht hat was ich bin. Zu dem gemacht hat was ich hasse. Mich selber."

Nach einer kurzen Pause redete er wieder weiter:

„Ich würde gerne behaupten, du vergisst sie irgendwann. Ich würde gerne behaupten, sie waren sicherlich unumkehrbar. Ich würde auch gerne behaupten du hast das Richtige getan, als du es getan hast. Aber all das ist gar nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist eigentlich nur eins. Du hast es getan um jeden von uns zu schützen. Um das zu verteidigen was du liebst und was dir was bedeutet. Wir alle, alle die da unten drin standen, waren auf deinen Zauber angewiesen. Poll war ihr Bindeglied. Hätte er überlebt, wäre der Kampf unmöglich geworden. Du hast also nicht nur dich selber verteidigt, du hast Amelia und Christian und dich verteidigt. Denk daran wen du gerettet hast, nicht wen du getötet hast. Denk daran, was dir am meisten bedeutet, jenseits dir selber und überlege dann, ob es sich dafür zu kämpfen lohnt!"

Hermine dachte nicht an Christian und auch nicht an Amelia. Hermine dachte über den jungen Mann der neben ihr Stand als sie Snapes Fluch benutzte. Der darauf zählte, darauf vertraute, das sie es konnte. Der sein Leben gelassen hätte, wenn sie es nicht geschafft hätte. Und dann verstand sie Julian ein ganzen Stück besser. Besser als jemals zuvor verstand Hermine um was es eigentlich geht. Identität, Liebe und Zusammenhalt. Manchmal muss man den harten, den grausamen Weg gehen um im Paradies anzukommen. Und sie hat diesen Pfad in den letzten Tagen betreten. Hoffentlich wartet das Paradies am Ende.

 **Author Note:**

Hi alle zusammen,

ich werde versuchen in der Zukunft meinen Rhythmus auf Dienstag/Freitag jede Woche zu legen. Wir werden sehen wie lange das durchzuhalten ist. Ich denke nicht allzu lange, da ich in den letzten Tagen wieder kaum weiter geschrieben bekommen habe.

Vielen Dank an Gryffindor-Girl für die vielen Reviews. Ich würde mich freuen wenn einige weitere meiner treuen Leser mir mitteilen ob sie immer noch mit der Entwicklung der Fic zufrieden sind oder nicht? Und wenn nicht, mit was nicht? Meldet euch doch mal, das würde mir sehr viel bedeuten. Einfach ne Private Nachricht oder ne Review. Ich werde immer antworten, denn ich möchte mit euch kommunizieren!

Ansonsten, danke für euere Vertrauen und viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und allen die noch kommen.

Euer Reesaldo123


	34. Kapitel 34 - Sweet Home Germany

Sweet Home Germany

Nachdem Julian, Harry und Hermine noch eine Stunde gesessen hatten, wussten die beiden Externen im Außendienst, das es Zeit war aufzubrechen. Die Neuen waren vielleicht nicht an das Tempo gewöhnt und sie wollten vor Tageseinbruch wieder in Deutschland sein, wo Julian endlich wieder schlafen würde.

„Ich gehe noch zur Toilette Julian.", sagte Hermine, die nachdem sie sein nicken sah den Raum verließ.

„Ich hatte gehofft du hättest noch Zeit, das wir uns kurz privat unterhalten.", merkte Harry an, als sie außer Reichweite war. Müde lächelnd entgegnete ein sichtlich deprimierter Julian:

„Muss ich mir mein Anti-Rauschmittel schon ballern?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf was Julian ausatmen lies.

„Ich wollte dich fragen ob du eine Möglichkeit hast, oder kennst, wie ich dieses gottverdammte Schloss verlassen darf, als Externer.", fragte Harry Julian, der verwundert überlegen musste.

„Naja, also ich denke du ahnst das ich jetzt nicht viel machen kann, aber ich habe da so ein paar Ideen. Bist du dir denn sicher, dass du das willst? Glaub mir, was dort draußen abgeht ist dreckig.", antwortete Julian.

„Wer weiß das denn besser als ich?", fragte Harry, bis er Julians Blick sah, war er überzeugt von der Rechtmäßigkeit seiner Frage. Nachdem er den Blick sah, war er nicht mehr so überzeugt:  
„Naja, ist auch egal. Ja ich bin mir sicher. Ich weiß das das kein Spaß ist, aber ich kann gut zaubern und dieser ganzen Krieg geht doch nur um mich. Die Prophezeiung, die Horkruxe…", redete Harry weiter, der als er Julians Blick sah ergänzte, „Hermine hat es mir gesagt, dass sie es dir gesagt hatte. Wenn ich schon als Mittel für diesen gottverdammten Krieg genutzt werde, dann will ich ihn auch selber Kämpfen."

„Durchaus verständlich. Ich helfe dir. Ich rede mit Christian. Wenn wir das nächste Mal hier sind besprechen wir uns.", sagte Julian lächelnd.

„Warum hilfst du mir einfach so?", fragte Harry etwas verwundert. Julian war normalerweise keiner der einfach so Gefallen tut.

„Ich sehe dich als Freund an. Auch wenn wir weniger Zeit hatten, als mir lieb ist uns weiter kennen zu lernen, mag ich dich. Irgendetwas an dir ist einfach anders, gut. Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls will ich dir gerne helfen. Vor allem wenn wir dann mal öfter was machen können.", erklärte Julian, „Merlin, das hört sich an als ob ich auf dich stehe."

„Tust du nicht. Schade.", murmelte Harry, „Die üblichen Fangirls hätten mal eine ordentliche Konkurrenz gebraucht."

„Wie läufts denn bei dem weiblichen Geschlecht?", fragte Julian mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Harry lächelte die Frage fast schon fort und sagte:  
„Frag nicht. Bitte. Bei dir?" Im selben Moment trat Hermine in den Raum ein und Julian drehte sich zu ihr, bevor er aufstand und zu Harry leise sagte:

„Frag nicht."

Zusammen gingen Julian und Hermine zur Hütte, wo sie die anderen vier und Moody erwarteten. Überraschenderweise wartete auch Professor McGonnagal dort.

„Julian, hast du einen Moment?", fragte McGonnagal, woraufhin der Captain der Mission den beiden ehemaligen Professoren, wobei Moody in diesem Jahr von Barty gevielsafttrankt wurde, anzeigte das sie vorgehen sollen.

Als sie etwas abseits der Gruppe standen, sagte die Professorin:

„Wie besprochen halten wir ein drittes Gegenmittel zurück. Hesita Jones, die auch den Externen beigetreten ist, würde es dann gemeinsam mit einem der anderen älteren neuen Externen nehmen und einen anderen Weg wie ihr einschlagen. Wenn ihr zweieinhalb Stunden nicht geschrieben habt, schicken wir sie los. Sowohl Ms. Delacours, als auch Ms. Granger haben einen Pager. Wie geht es ihrer Verletzung?", erklärte und fragte sie. Gerade bei der Frage über das Wohlbefinden ihrer besten Schülerin schien sie sehr besorgt.

„Danke Professor. Ich habe sie mir eben in der Bar angesehen, ich denke ganz gut. Wenn wir morgen früh wieder in Deutschland sind, behandle ich, oder wenn Neville Zeit hat er, sie genauer.", antwortete Julian.

„Und wie geht es ihr nach allem was passiert ist und wie hat sie sich geschlagen? King schien sehr angetan, zumindest ließ er das zwischen den Zeilen durchblicken?"

„Falls Sie sich jemals Sorgen darüber gemacht haben, ob sie geeignet dafür ist, machen sie sich keine mehr. Sie hat sich unfassbar gut geschlagen, für ihr erstes Mal. Vom Anfang an bis zum Ende, voll bei der Sache.", lobte Julian Hermine.

„Das freut mich. Ich hörte du hattest eine Unterhaltung mit Severus.", stellte sie fest. Julian sah auch dieses Mal durch ihre steinerne Mimik durch und sagte:

„Ja, hatte ich. Sagen Sie doch einfach das der Mann Ihnen was bedeutet. Es schien ihm gut zu gehen. Wir hatten ein interessantes Gespräch in dem ich erfuhr das ich natürlicher Magievirtuose bin."

Mit einem Nicken und einem gemurmelten „interessant", gab McGonnagal sich ihren Gedanken hin und gab die Konversation an Moody ab.

„Gut, von mir gibt es nicht mehr viel. Pass auf dich und die auf, die dir untergeordnet sind. Mit großer Macht kommt auch große Verantwortung.", sagte der alte vernarbte Mann. Als Antwort nickte Julian und reichte ihm die Hand:

„Man sieht sich Mad-Eye."

„Auf geht's.", sagte Julian zu den anderen als sie aus der Falltür vor den Schutzzaubern Hogwarts herauskamen. Fast schon automatisch hatte Julian beide Zauberstäbe erhoben und Hermine zauberte einige Scan-Zauber.

„Immer noch sauber.", sagte Hermine, was ihr ein Nicken von Julian einbrachte.

„Wie geht's deinem Bein?", fragte er, während er neben Hermine vorging, die anderen vier hinter ihnen.

„Wir sind doch bisher nur durch den Tunnel gegangen.", lachte sie, was ihn schaudern lies, „Da denkt man ja fast, das du dir Sorgen um mich machst."

„Darf ich nicht?", fragte Julian, was Hermine wieder lächeln und den Kopf schütteln lies.

„Doch doch, mach nur. Ich muss aber sagen, nachts ist es hier im Wald noch etwas gruseliger.", murmelte sie.

Julian sah sich einmal kurz um und antwortete achselzuckend:

„Keine Ahnung, ich bin es halt gewohnt. Haben ja in einem magischen Wald für vier Jahre gewohnt."

Bill und Fleur folgten Julian und Hermine. Einige weitere Meter hinten an diskutierten Neville und Charlie leise über die möglichen Auswirkungen von einzelnen Pflanzen auf Drachen. Man sollte ja meinen Charlie würde sich, wenn er seit Jahren nichts mehr mit den Tieren zu tun hat, ein anderes Hobby suchen, aber nein, er wart weiterhin mit Drachen verheiratet.

„Ist schon etwas gruselig hier?", murmelte Fleur zu ihrem Mann. Seit etwa zwei Jahren waren die beiden vermählt. Nachdem er sich kurz selber umgesehen hatte, antwortete er:

„Ja, schon. Den beiden scheint es nicht auszumachen." Dabei zeigte er auf die beiden vor ihnen die offen lachten, während sie durch einen gruseligen Wald gingen und überall Todesser warten könnten.

„Julian, warum seid ihr so normal? Könnte hier nicht überall der Feind warten?", fragte Bills Frau Julian, der vor ihr ging.

„Naja, Todesser sind das kleinste Problem. Die pusten wir einfach weg.", fing er an zu antworten und zeigte dann an einen älteren Baum, „seht ihr den Baum da. Davor sind 4 Steine vergraben. Das waren gestern noch Todesser." Nachdem er den beiden hinter ihm einige Sekunden zum Realisieren des Gesagten gab, vervollständigte seine Antwort:

„Ne jetzt mal ohne Spaß. Ihr wärt nicht hier, wenn es nicht jeder von euch mit dem normalen Scheißtodesser aufnehmen könnte. Wenn sie kommen, dann kommen sie. Werwölfe sind hier in den Wäldern ätzender. Aber die sind gerade in Europa."

Der Weg nach _Black Cottage_ ging zu einfach. Keiner der Scans die Hermine und Julian durchführten, noch Julians natürliche Begabung zeigten ihnen an, das auch nur in der Nähe ein paar Todesser waren.

„Julian, ich schreib mal Mad-Eye. Vielleicht haben seine Scouts was rausgefunden.", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, schreib ruhig.", antwortete ihr Julian, „Neville, wie siehts aus. Hast du sechs Besen?"

„Ja, wäre bereit.", rief er zurück.

„Alles klar. Abflug in zehn Minuten. Esst und trinkt noch was, wenn ihr was wollt.", sagte Julian, als er zu William ins Haus ging und fragte:

„Bill, sag mir bitte das hier an der Grenze Todesser sind."

„Ja, ein paar. Aktuell streift diese eine Gruppe durch unseren Sektor den wir passieren wollen. Es sind 3 Feinde.", sagte der älteste Weaslesy, während er mit seinem Finger auf einem magisch animierten Bildschirm der Küste Englands eine roten Punkt verfolgte, der die angesprochene Feindesgruppe verfolgte.

„Sehe ich das richtig das die so in 5 Minuten hier direkt bei uns sind?", fragte Julian.

„Würde eher sagen 3, oder so. Aber ja."

„ABFAHRT!", schrie Julian laut durch das gesamte Haus, „Holt euer Essen und Trinken mit."

Direkt darauf gingen er und Bill aus dem Haus heraus. Im Innenhof wartete schon Hermine mit ihrem Besen.

„Was ist los, Julian?", hörte er Neville von hinten.

„Todesser in t- minus 1,5 Minuten", antwortete er, „also, wollt ihr ran, oder soll ich. Es sind 3 Stück auf Besen."

„Ich halt mich da raus. Das Wort Besen hat schon gereicht.", sagte Hermine.

„ich auch.", sagten Fleur und Neville schnell. Also blieben noch die zwei Weasleys.

„Bin dabei Boss.", sagte Charlie, als er Bill ansah. Dieser lächelte Charlie an und nickte Julian zu.

„Gut alles klar. Hermine, Neville, Fleur, ihr bleibt hier unten und behaltet eins der Gegenmittel. Fleur, dein Pager zu Charlie. Wir schreiben wenn ihr kommen sollt. Wenn ihr in zehn Minuten keine Nachricht bekommen habt, dann schreibt auf dem Pager das wir wohl tot sein könnten und wartet auf Anweisungen. Hermine dein Kommando." Daraufhin gab Bill Fleur das Gegenmittel und Fleur Charlie den Pager. Anschließend hoben die beiden Weasleys mit den Besen ab und Julian folgte ihnen.

„Das ist eine leichte Nummer. Drei gegen drei. Seid schnell. Lasst euch auf keinen Fall erwischen und legt sie auf jeden Fall um. Wenn ihr nicht töten wollt, dann sagt es jetzt, dann mach ich es alleine." Keiner der beiden meldete sich.

Wenige Sekunden später wurde Julian provisorischer Sensorzauber durchbrochen und er wusste in welche Richtung sie mussten um die Todesser zu sehen.

„Ich lenk sie ab, ihr tötet sie, verstanden. Ich weiß selber das ich wahrscheinlich schneller und sicherer das ganze alleine machen könnte, aber ihr müsst es ja auch lernen.", fing Julian an. Bill fand es war etwas übertrieben sie so schwach dazustellen, aber auf der anderen Seite musste er an die 100 Zauberer denken die gestern starben, weil sie dachten 8 Feinde seihen kein Match. Und Julian soll wohl mit Abstand die Meisten getötet haben.

„Na los, desillusioniert euch."

Einige Momente später waren die beiden mehr oder weniger unsichtbar und einer der drei Todesser erblickte Julian. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht was der Feind natürlich nicht in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte.

„Hey, du da.", schrie der Feind, „Wer bist du?"

„Leck mich.", schrie Julian zurück, nicht ohne lachenden Unterton. Gerne hätte er noch mehr gehöhnt, aber die beiden Weasleys griffen bereits an. Ein weißer Schnittfluch holten den einen Todesser vom Besen und lies ihn Richtung Meer fliegen. Direkt darauf tauchte Charlie Weasley mitsamt Besen hinter diesem ab und verfolgte den möglicherweise Toten. Er wollte wohl sichergehen das er tot war.

Bill attackierte den anderen mit einem Knochenbrecher, der wirklich hart gewesen wäre, aber eindeutig ein viel zu heller Zauber für eine Attacke aus der Unsichtbarkeit in der Nacht. Also musste er gleichzeitig gegen die zwei Todesser kämpfen. Wenige Momente später tauchte Charlie wieder auf und stieg in das Duell mit ein. Langsam wurde es Julian zu bunt. Man sah eindeutig, das Charlie und Bill um ein vielfaches besser als die Feinde waren, aber ein Duell in der Luft war immer schwierig zu führen.

„Macht es euch was aus, wenn ich einsteige?", fragte Julian, was Charlie zwischen dem fliegen und zaubern, zischen lies:

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Bro."

„ _Aqua nubibus"_ , sagte Julian, was die Wolken unter und in denen sie sich aktuell befanden, augenblicklich Wasser auf die Todesser regnen lies. Dabei waren dies so große Mengen an Wasser, das wenige Sekunden später die Todesser patsch nass waren. Gerade in dem Moment verlies der erste Zauber auf Julian den Zauberstab eines der beiden lebenden Feinde.

„ _Rigescunt indutae"_ , zauberte Julian wieder mit seinem Offensivzauberstab von Olivanders Vater währen er mit seinem Defensivstab einen Schild gegen den ankommenden Zauber, den Julian als einfachen Knochenbrecher identifizierte, zauberte.

Direkt gefror das Wasser auf den Todessern. In den Eisblöcken die einmal Feinde waren, sah er die Augen der Todesser panisch zum Meer starren als sie mitsamt Besen ihren Weg Richtung Wasser einschlugen, da die Schwerkraft ihren Job wie immer tat.

 _Bombarda maxima,_ dachte sich Julian und ließ einen Zauber ab, der genau den Zwischenraum zwischen den beiden Todessern flog, die sich ihren Weg gen Meer bahnten. Wieder wackelte der junge Deutsche kurz mit dem Zauberstab und formte eine Wand aus Wasser in den Wolken, genau dort wo der Explosionszauber durchfliegen würde. Als dieser Explosionszauber dann wirklich mit dem hervorbeschworenen Wasser zusammenstieß, zerfetzte erwartete Explosion die Todesser in kleine Eiswürfel, wahrscheinlich gerade genug um sie für Cocktails zu verwenden.

„So, Charlie kannst den anderen schreiben.", sagte Julian lächelnd, welches der zweitälteste Weasley mit einem verwirrten Lächeln beantwortete.

Er schrieb:

„ _Todesser tot. Kommt hoch. Charlie."_

„Bist du dir sicher das der Todesser dem du gefolgt bist, tot ist?", fragte Julian, als er in seine Gedanken über den Kampf Revue passieren ließ.

„Ja, mausetot.", sagte Charlie, „hab den Nervenbahnen-durchtrennen-Fluch genutzt."

Julian nickte.

Als sie dann weiter flogen, waren Charlie, aber vor allem Bill, ziemlich leise. Auf vermehrte Nachfragen, was jetzt so besonders daran war, das Julian zwei der drei Todesser getötet hatte, oder wie er sie getötet hatte, erhielten sie keine Antworten. Aus diesem Grund flog Hermine zu ihrem Schwarm der etwas voran flog und gemütlich auf seinem Besen saß.

„Was hast du mit den Todessern gemacht?", fragte sie. Dabei versuchte sie wirklich nicht negativ sondern nur interessiert wirken. Es funktionierte nicht ganz, ihre Augen verrieten sie, aber Julian musste gestehen das er dieses Engagement nicht erwartet hatte.

„Nicht viel. Getötet. Sagen wir mal so. Ich hab den beiden gezeigt warum ich das Kommando habe und nicht sie."

„Du hast das gemacht was Moody gesagt hat. Wenn man sich seines Kommandos sicher sein will, schickt man die Zweifler auf eine Mission, bei der sie offensichtliche Fehler machen. Dann hilft man ihnen.", antwortete Hermine.

„Korrekt.", sagte Julian, „nachher rede ich auch noch mit ihnen über ihre Fehler. Kann dir die Erinnerungen an meinen kleinen neuen Trick namens Crush-Ice geben."

„Okay. Ich ahne das ich nach der Erinnerung froh gewesen wäre, wenn der Name nicht so interessant war, das er mich quasi dazu zwingt, sie anzusehen."

Als sie dann in einen wolkenloseren Bereich Vordrangen, sahen sie in der Ferne die orangen-roten Flammen Calais immer noch lodern.

„Calais brennt immer noch.", merkte Hermine an.

„Sie haben nichts von der Stadt stehen gelassen.", antwortete Julian.

„Ist das Calais?", fragte Fleur in einem sehr geschockten Ton.

„Ja, das ist es.", sagte Julian trocken, „Ich sagte immer dieser Krieg würde nicht in England bleiben. Tommy ist keiner der aufhört."

Mit einem Hieb an seinen Arm gab ihm Hermine das Signal das es wohl unverschämt war, wie er die schreckliche Situation über die zerstörte Stadt nutzte, um seinen Punkt klar zu machen.

„Passt auf, hier sind sicher Todesser.", sagte Julian, bevor er für niemanden leise murmelte. Als er seine Worte für sich selber beendete spuckte er auf den Boden. Wie er diese Bastarde doch hasste.

Als Hermine ihn sauer spucken sah, ging sie zu ihm:

„Was ist los?"

„Ich bin wütend."

„Worauf?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt.

„Was meinst du warum die Todesser wieder hier sind.", fragte er verwundert. Julian fragte sich wirklich ob Hermine gerade eine Art Gedankenblock hatte, wodurch sie einfach nicht darauf kam, oder ob sie es tatsächlich, nicht wusste. Vielleicht gehört es zu seiner Zeit als Jäger des Todes, das er auch über diese Dinge detaillierte Informationen hat.

„Du weißt es wirklich nicht, oder?", fragte er leise, dass die anderen es nicht hörten als sie den Weg zum Auto einschlugen. Daraufhin schüttelte sie unwissend den Kopf und Julian Seufzte bevor er erklärte nur für Hermine hörbar:

„Die hochdekorierten Todesser sind wieder hier, um sich ihre Muggelsklavinnen mit Heim zu holen, oder sie zumindest einmal zu nehmen."

Daraufhin hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und zischte leise:  
„Oh mein…"

„Ich würde tippen einer wie Malfoy oder Grindelwald hat sicher 50 Sklavinnen. Also das ist weit verbreitet.", erklärte Julian weiter. Was er nicht sagte ist, das er wusste das Grindelwald etwa so viele hatte. Nicht nur einmal wurden diese Sklavinnen von Christian und ihm genutzt um an die dazugehörigen Todesser zu kommen.

„Ich glaube das ist das erste Mal, seit der ersten Klasse, das ich beim Besenfliegen brechen muss.", sagte Hermine, „Und das erste Mal, wo ich sie alle umbringen will."

„Ja, sexuelle Gewalt, gehört zu den schlimmsten Foltermethoden die es gibt.", sagte Julian.

Wenige Minuten später, die Hermine ganz schön still blieb, kamen sie alle bei der Wiese mit dem Waldweg an, wo sie das Auto mit Zaubern versteckten. Tatsächlich war es nicht weg und so setzten sie sich schnell rein. Es war nachts um halb 2, sie hatten dreieinhalb Stunden von Hogwarts, bis an die französische Küste gebraucht.

Hermine, die auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, sagte zu Julian:

„Ich schlafe ein bisschen okay?"

„Klar, kannst du vorher noch eine Nachricht schreiben?"

„Ja, mach ich."

„Bill, Chalrie, ganz kurz Feedback wegen eben dem Kampf. Okay? Wie fandet ihr es?", fragte Julian die beiden Brüder, die hinter ihm saßen und noch nicht schliefen.

„Unser Plan war kacke. Wir haben unterschätzt was es bedeutet in der Luft zu kämpfen. Es war kacke.", sagte Bill etwas deprimiert, was Charlie mit einem Grummeln unterstützte.

„Ja, es war kacke.", lachte Julian, „Generell schon mal vorneweg. Benutzt wenn ihr in der Luft flankiert Flächenzauber. Bill dein Knochenbrecher, war zwar stark, aber eine Katastrophe für nachts als Überraschungsangriff. Charlie, der erste Treffer muss töten, nicht dich zwingen, den Verletzten zu verfolgen und so deine Kameraden alleine zu lassen. Ihr müsst euch besser absprechen. Ihr seid besser als die, ohne Frage, aber der Himmel ist ihr Job und sie können das besser als normales Kämpfen. Ihr nicht. Passt das nächste Mal besser auf."

„Julian?", fragte Bill nach einigen Momenten vorsichtig, „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Wenn ich dich ansehe, sehe ich meinen Bruder Ron, nur mit vielen Narben. Also vom Alter her. Es ist schwer, einfach so, solche Befehle zu nehmen, aber du bist der Anführer, du musst der Anführer sein. Es tut mir sehr Leid, das ich unabsichtlich deine Autorität untergraben habe."

Lächelnd schaute Julian in den Rückspiegel und sagte:

„Kein Thema, hätte ich genau so."

„Diese Zauber waren eindrucksvoll.", merkte Charlie an um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ach die waren nichts….", sagte Julian, was Charlie zu Bill schauen lies, der nur den Kopf schüttelte.

 _Diese Zauber waren nichts? Na klar…_

Kurz nachdem Julian die deutsche Grenze überfuhr, flogen über ihrem Auto Zauberer mit Besen, sich scheinbar nicht mehr dafür interessierend das Muggel sie sehen könnten. Ansonsten liefen auch diese letzten wenigen Kilometer ohne Probleme bis sie das Auto wieder auf einem anderen Parkplatz abstellten. Aus dem Beutel für Christian nahm Julian eine Bombe und legte sie auf den Boden. Mit einem Tipp seines Zauberstabs, auf einen Schuh den Julian auskramte und dem Wort _„Portus"_ erschuf er ein Portschlüssel. Ein Tipp seines Zauberstabs auf die Granate lies sie scharf werden. Mit der Innenseite des Fußes kickte er sie unter den Wagen und konnte aber die darauffolgende Explosion nicht mehr sehen, weil sie durch den Strudel den ein Portschlüssel erzeugte, durchgezogen wurden.

„Willkommen im Flüchtlingslager Mitteleuropa.", hörte Julian Christian sagen, der lächelnd auf sie zuging und seinen besten Freund umarmte.

„Hi allesamt.", sagte Remus, der beim Anblick der siriusrettenden Gruppe glücklich wirkte.

„Komm Neville.", sagte Julian, als er Remus sah, wusste er wieder warum sie hier waren, „Hermine du auch. Bill, Charlie, Fleur, richtet eure Zelte ein. Ab sofort steht ihr unter Remus Kommando."

„Was?", fragte Remus verwundert, worauf Julian mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich will einfach nur noch pennen, wenn Sirius auf der sicheren Seite ist.", sagte Julian lächelnd zu Remus, bevor er laut rief, „Ach und Fleur. Sucht doch zuerst deine Familie bevor ihr bei Remus antanzt."

„Danke Julian.", hörte er die Französin glücklich antworten. Als Remus Julians müde Augen erblickte, sagte er zu ihm:

„Ist okay. Ich kümmere mich um die Kinder…"

Als die dreien das Lazarett betraten, sahen sie Kingsley und Tonks vor dem Bett Sirius stehen. Erst erblickten die Augen der anderen Externen nicht den sich bewegenden Zelteingang, doch nach einem kurzen räuspern Julians wurden sie auf sie aufmerksam.

„Julian!", schrie Tonks sichtlich glücklich. Gerade wollte sie auf ihren jüngeren Freund zu laufen um ihn zu umarmen, aber Kingsley hielt sie zurück.

„Danke.", lächelte er seinen Boss an, der Julian und seinem Team Platz machte, indem er Tonks mit zum Ausgang nahm:

„Komm Tonks. Lass ihn seine Arbeit machen. Der ist schon seit gestern Morgen unterwegs und wach."

„Hermine, schreib eine Pagernachricht. Danach Hose aus. Und hinlegen. Neville kümmere dich um Sirius. Wenn ich dir helfen kann, sag Bescheid. Rette der Nervensäge den Arsch bitte. Darf ich deine Tränke nutzen?", fragte er .

„Ja klar.", antwortete Neville lächelnd. Das Gegenmittel war eine Paste die Neville mithilfe einer Art langem Streicher verstrich. Es ähnelte wirklich dem brotschmieren auf Muggelart. Anschließend müsste er etwa 2 Stunden warten und die Paste wieder auftragen. Dann sollte es dem immer noch nicht erwachten Sirius besser gehen.

„Hast du Nevilles Gesicht gesehen als du sagtest, Hose runter?", fragte Hermine, die sich selbst eingestehen musste, sie würde die Verletzung vermissen, wenn sie erst einmal weg war. Die Behandlungen von Julian gehörten zu ihren liebsten Erinnerungen an den jungen Mann.

„Tut mir Leid wenn ich deine Verehrer vergraule.", murmelte Julian als Antwort was Hermine grinsen ließ:

„Da kann ich mit Leben…"

Julian ließ seine Hand über Hermines Bein fahren und spürte sofort, das er auf der Innenseite des Knies einen besonderen Ort gefunden hatte. Ein Schauer durchlief Hermine und sie begann zu Lachen. Was Julian nicht erwartete war, das sie darauf so heftig reagierte und ihr gesamtes Gewicht vom Bauch wegrollte, auf Julian drauf, der nun unter der lachenden Hermine lag, die nun begann ihn in seinen Flanken zu kitzeln, von welchen sie wusste das er kitzelig war.

Nachdem der kleine Kitzelkampf beendet war, ohne das einer sichtlich gewonnen hatte, merkte keiner der beiden wie sie nebeneinander völlig übermüdet einschliefen und direkt gegenüber, noch keinen eineinhalb Meter weiter, Sirius langsam in die Welt der Wachen zurückkehrte.

Auch als Neville den Raum betrat, sah er verwundert die beiden Externen, die recht eng umschlungen, aber glücklicherweise völlig angezogen, schliefen. Sirius Schulter sah schon deutlich besser aus und auch der Rest des mittelalten Mannes schien wieder intakt. Neville verstrich wieder die Paste auf der Schulter.

Fleur/Christian/Bill/Charlie: Fleur fand ihre Eltern mitsamt Bill und Charlie ziemlich schnell, was aber auch nicht so schwer war, wenn man bedachte das sie ihre kleine Schwester Gabrielle für fast zwei Jahre seit der Hochzeit, nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

"Fleur!", quiekte die etwas jüngere, aber nicht um auch nur einen Deut weniger hübsche, Viertel-Veela.

"Gabby!", quiekte Fleur zurück, bevor die beiden sich in die Arme fielen. Als Fleur aufblickte sah sie ihre Eltern, eng umschlungen der Wiedervereinigung der eigentlich unzertrennlichen Schwestern zusehen.  
"Maman, Papa!", murmelte Fleur, was aber auch die angesprochen hörten. Direkt danach machten sie aus der Umarmung eine Gruppenumarmung.

Als sich wenige Minuten später die Situation beruhigt hatte, sagte Fleur traurig:

"Es tut mir leid… Delacours Manor…"

"Ist schon gut.", fing ihr Vater, Nicola Delacours, an zu beschwichtigen, "Das Wichtigste ist das wir uns haben. Diesen Angriff hätte man nur stoppen können, wenn uns alle Kräfte in Frankreich geglaubt hätten. Da sie dies aber nicht taten…"

Während er sprach entdeckte er den Mann seiner Tochter, den er gerne besser kennen würde. Nach kurzem, etwas seltsamen Blickkontakt, machte die Frau Nicolas, Pascale Flamel den überflüssigen Schritt:

"William, schön dich zu sehen." Direkt danach ging sie zu ihm und umarmte ihren Schwiegersohn. Direkt danach erblickte sie Charlie.

"Und das muss der berühmte Charlie sein.", stellte sie fest, den sie auch, etwas abwesender und schneller umarmte.

"Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Fleur ihre Eltern, die bis zum gestrigen Tag noch im Ministerium Frankreichs arbeiteten. Sie saßen mittlerweile in einem der magischen Zelte, einem Cafe in dem die meisten Tee oder Kaffee tranken. Gabby trank eine Cola.

"Ich glaube das wissen deine Freunde besser als wir…", murmelte Nicolas mit Blick auf Bill, der aber den Kopf schüttelte.

"Wir werden wohl hierbleiben und versuchen eine Gemeinschaft aufzubauen. Das ist alles was wir tun können."

In diesem Moment schritt Pascale ein, die ergänzte:

"Ich konnte deinen Vater, Merlin sei Dank davon überzeugen, sich nicht zu melden, freiwillig in die Soldatenkräfte einzutreten. Wenn es soweit ist, werden wir kämpfen, aber nicht jedem Kampf hinterher laufen."

Gerade wollte Fleur antworten, als Gabrielle neben ihr enthusiastisch an den Eingang des Zeltes schaute und sagte:

"Christian, hier:"

Der Angesprochene entdeckte das Mädchen das ihn rief recht schnell und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

"Hi, allesamt.", murmelte er.

Von allen Seiten wurde er herzlichst begrüßt, was Fleur sichtlich verwunderte. Der eigenwillige Deutsche war nicht dafür bekannt, überall schnell Freunde zu finden.

"Bill, wir fangen nachher mit den erweiterten Schutzzaubern an.", sagte er, worauf Bill nickte.

Nach kurzem belanglosen Gespräch, kamen sie schlussendlich wieder auf Christian, wobei Nicolas einfach seine Spannung nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

"Als du ankamst, wussten wir gar nicht, das du einer der Jäger des Todes bist…"

Gabrielle die ihm darauf heftig an den Arm hieb, ließ ihre Mutter und Schwester heiter grinsen.

"Au. Ich wollte dem jungen Mann nur sagen, dass ich ihn nicht fest nehmen werde.", ergänzte der geschlagene Vater.

"Wenn man bedenkt das du unter meiner Führung hier stehst und der französische Staat, weder im Muggel- noch im Magiekontext existiert, ist die Drohung so wie so haltlos, Nicolas.", stellte der Deutsche trocken fest.

"Auch wahr…", murmelte der Ex-Auror Chef Frankreichs. Fleur war etwas über die Vertrautheit der beiden verwundert.

Julian und Hermine wurden mit einem äußerst uncoolen Handicap wach. Gegenüber eines grinsenden Sirius merkten sie, wie ihre Arme, die anscheinend während dem Schlaf verschränkt waren, aneinander klebten.

"Sirius, ich wusste ich hätte dich nicht retten sollen…", grummelte ein immer noch, müder Julian.  
"Wir alle machen Fehler aus… Liebe.", lachte Sirius.

"Liebe…", murmelte Julian…

"Vor nicht einmal 100 Jahren hätte ich eine magische Lebensschuld Einrufen können. Zweimal, alter Mann.", stellte Julian fest.

"Alter Mann. Das ich nicht lache."

"Wie gehts dir?", fragte Julian, auch um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Eigentlich ganz gut. Schulter tut noch weh und ich erinnere mich an nichts, aber man sagte mir ich war auch nie wach…", fing Sirius an, "aber man sagte mir, ihr hattet noch eine stressige Reise wegen mir nach Hogwarts."

"Oh, bilde dir nichts drauf ein. Mussten sowie so noch hin.", antwortete Julian, was alle dreien, auch Hermine, die noch verschlafener als Julian war, lachen lies. Anschließend knackte Julian Sirius Klebefluch nach ein paar versuchen, als er den richtigen Gegenzauber fand.

Nachdem sie sich, vom immer noch auskurierenden Sirius verabschiedeten, informierte Hermine Julian dessen, dass sie sich in einer Stunde mit den Externen treffen würden um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Die Zwischenzeit striff Julian durch das Lager und schaute dem bunten Treiben, auch etwas Stolz auf die Arbeit seiner Verbündeten zu. Dabei kam er auch am Zelt vorbei, in dem er seine Mitreseinden der letzten Nacht, sowie seinen Freund Christian und einige ihm unbekannte Personen, wohl die Familie von Fleur, entdeckte. Direkt darauf ging er seinen Weg zu dem Tisch an dem sie saßen.

"Hi.", sagte Julian freundlich, als er auf die Gruppe zuging. Direkt drehten sich einige Gesichter um und beobachteten den vernarbten jungen Mann.

"Hi, Julian.", sagte Bill freundlich, der anscheinend immer noch ein gewisses Schamgefühl für seine Überheblichkeit am Vorabend empfand.

Als er den Blick des Mannes neben Bill sah, ging er auf ihn zu und sagte:

"Ah, Mr. Delacours, schön Sie zu sehen." Während er bei dem Mann ankam hielt er ihm die Hand hin.

"Woher wissen Sie wer ich bin?", fragte der Mann verwundert, was auch Julian verwundert zu Christian blicken ließ, dem die ganze Situation sichtlich unangenehm war. Schließlich wusste er was jetzt kommen würde.

"Oh, ich sehe mein Freund Christian hat ein paar kleinere Details aus unserer Vergangenheit weggelassen.", fing Julian lächelnd an, als er gespielt Pascale Delacours entdeckte und sagte, "Madame Delacours, eine Ehre. Ihr Einrichtungsstil der Delacours Manor war sehr besonders."

 _Julian, ich hasse dich du Bastard_

Natürlich hatte Christian als er am Morgen Fleurs und Gabbys Eltern vorgestellt wurde, ausgelassen das Julian und Christian auf der Suche nach Informationen die Delacours Manor vor einigen Jahren auf den Kopf gestellt hatten. Immerhin dachten sie Nicolas wäre ein versteckter Todesser. Anscheinend war er aber nur unnatürlich loyal gegenüber seinen Mitarbeitern, die Todesser waren.

Als Bill verstand auf was Julian anspielte, war es sehr schwer ein Lachen zu verbergen. Auch Gabby, die die Geschichte von Christian erzählt bekommen hatte, mit dem netten Detail das Christian in ihrem Zimmer war, musste offensichtlich grinsen. Während Fleur und Pascale das ganze sichtlich unangenehm war, schien der Lord der Familie, Nicolas, das ganze recht gut zu verdauen.

"Was ist Christian? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte Julian immer noch zynisch, der den Blick seines besten Freundes durchgehend beobachtete.

"Nein, nein, ich dachte nur wir behalten unsere Vergangenheit für uns...", murmelte Christian um die Konversation schnell zu beenden.

"So wie du auch niemandem bei den Externen erzählt hast, dass als das mich der Werwolf aufgeschlitzt hat und du mir den Arsch gerettet hast, mein Körper sich selbst eingenässt hatte?", antwortete Julian mit einer Seriösität als sei er ein Bankangestellter ( _indirektes Zitat, Kollegah_ ).

Nun konnte sich der ganze Tisch nicht mehr halten und alle, inklusive Julian und Christian, begannen befreit an aufzulachen.

"Also, warum wart ihr in unserem Haus?", fragte jetzt Pascale, die anscheinend sehr interessiert schien.

"Wir haben nach Infos gesucht, wie dicht Nicolas, unser alter Freund an uns dran war.", sagte Christian, der hoffte das Julian die anderen Details auslassen würde.

"Außerdem wussten wir nicht ob er nur naiv oder selber ein Todesser war...", ergänzte Julian, was Christian schon wieder dumm dastehen lies.

Dieser Kommentar brachte nun nicht alle zum Lachen, was aber Julians Amüsement keinen Deut senkte.

„Freut mich aber zu sehen, das Sie keiner sind.", sagte Julian an Nicolas gerichtet bevor in die Gesichter der anwesenden Externen sah, „Wir treffen uns in wenigen Minuten mit den Externen." Als er die Antwort der anderen durch Nicken oder in Christians Fall missmutiges Grummeln bekam, verabschiedete sich Julian:

„Pascale, Gabrielle und Nicolas, schön euch mal getroffen zu haben."


	35. Kapitel 35 - Neue Pfade

Neue Pfade

„Hallo allesamt, willkommen zum 1. Externenmeeting in größerer Runde!", sagte Kingsley heroisch, als sich Christian gelangweilt auf das Sofa fallen ließ und zu Julian flüsterte, während er den ersten Joint des Tages herausholte:

„Das wird sau langweilig…"

Lachend sah Julian Christian tief in die Augen und riss ihm schnell den Joint aus der Hand. Direkt entzündete er den Mariuhanastängel zauberstablos, was nun Christian wieder angreifen lies. Mit einem Ruck sprang Christians halber Oberkörper auf Julians, der hastig am Joint zog bevor er ihn möglicherweise verlieren würde.

„Hallo?", brüllte Kingsely die beiden an, die sich nur sehr langsam beruhigten. Dies geschah eigentlich nur, weil Christian von Tonks einen Joint aus ihrer Tasche in die Hand gedrückt bekommen hat.

„Tschuldigung King…", murmelten die beiden Übeltäter im fast synchronen Ton.

„Wenn die Kinder unter uns dann auch mal fertig sind…", murmelte Kingsley lächelnd, „dann fangen wir doch gleich mit den Updates bezüglich des Camps an…."

Dieses Mal lehnte sich Julian zu Christian und sagte im Ausatmen des Rauchs seines Joints:

„Ich glaube wir brauchen was härteres als Gras…"

„Ohh ja…", murmelte Christian als Antwort.

Nach einer langen Stunde wandte sich die Gruppe endlich interessanteren Gesprächsthemen zu.

„So, Jessica als nächstes. Christian, Julian, geht ihr Jessica holen, nach Hamburg und macht euch von dort mit ihr auf den Weg nach England?", fragte Remus, der an diesem Thema selbstverständlich besonders interessiert war.

Überrascht über die neue Mission antwortete Julian:

„Klar.", bevor er ergänzend fragte, „ dann? Eier schaukeln in Hogwarts?"

Daraufhin lächelte ihn King kurz an, bevor er antwortete:

„Wir brauchen Infos über den Krieg.",´

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht Julian und Christian Jessica holen lassen, aber mit Remus und mir oder so…", fing Hermine an laut zu denken, „Dann könnten wir sie, mit Remus den wir so wie so in Hogwarts brauchen, nach England bringen. Die Jungs könnten aber hier in Deutschland bleiben und weiter Informationen sammeln, denn welche Kommunikationswege sind besser abzufangen und zu unterwandern als die zwischen dem instabilen Kontinent und England über das Meer…"

Überraschenderweise war Hermines Vorschlag exakt das, was auch Julian dachte. Er hielt es für ineffektiv, wenn sie erst nach England sollten und dann von dort aus Infos erschleichen sollten.

„Finde ich noch besser.", sagte Remus der zu Kingsley sah. Dieser schien kurz zu überlegen und nickte dann:

„Ja, ist gut."

„Sehe ich auch so.", sagte Julian bevor er hinzufügte, „aber ich hätte noch andere Dinge zu besprechen."

Lächelnd animierte Kingsley den jungen Mann zu sprechen:

„Wir dürfen jede Informationsquelle behandeln wie es nötig ist. Nur Infoquellen die uns tatsächlich etwas bringen, liefern wir euch, zur genaueren Untersuchung und Entscheidung was mit ihm passiert aus. Der Rest wird, nun ja, sagen wir recycelt. Wir brauchen selbstverständlich ein Zelt um abseits dieses Lagers wohnen zu können. Des Weiteren sollten immer Externe hier bereit sein um uns zu helfen. Wir brauchen einen eigenen Pager und schlussendlich der Wichtigste Punkt: Freie Hand bei dem was wir tun. Wenn es etwas wichtigeres gibt, dann sind wir da sicher kompromissbereit, aber ich hab keine Lust dauerhaft von wichtigeren Themen abgezogen zu werden, weil jeder Affe über mir in der Rangfolge steht."

Als Julian dann die Blicke der anderen sieht, musste er lächelnd ergänzend:

„Nichts gegen euch Affen."

„Na schön, alles was du da sagst soll so geschehen, aber ich will euch beide unter eine kleine Regulierung stellen. Ihr nehmt euch 2-3 neue Externe eurer Wahl mit.", sagte Remus, nachdem er sich im privaten mit King ausgetauscht hatte.

Christian musste unwillkürlich überlegen. War ihnen gänzlich freie Hand wert, wenn sie 3 Anhängsel hatten?

 _Möglicherweise, vielleicht, wahrscheinlich…_

Mit einem Blick signalisierte er Julian das er mit der Bedingung einverstanden war. Anstatt zuzusagen winkte Julian Christian stattdessen zur Seite. Zusammen verließen sie unter fragenden Blicken die Gruppe und Julian fragte:

„Wer?"

Kurz überlegte Christian und antwortete:

„Würde jetzt intuitiv Bill, Fleur und Charlie vorschlagen."

„Würde ich auf keinen Fall machen. Bill wird bei jeder 2. Gelegenheit unsere Führung angreifen. Fleur ist zu weich. Viel zu weich. Charlie ist cool.", erklärte Julian, was Christian missmutig nicken lies.

„Deine Ideen?", fragte Christian.

„Meine Ideen wären Mine…", fing Julian an, als Christian ergänzte, „War ja klar."

Lächelnd fuhr Julian fort:

„Mine, Neville und Harry. Oder anstatt Neville Charlie. Denke das ist erstmal besser. Die brauchen hier einen Heiler. Fleur, Bill und alle anderen dann auf Abruf wenn wir mal wechseln müssen. Dann haben wir eine Eingreiftruppe die groß genug zum splitten ist. Wir kümmern uns um die dreckigen Dinge, die andern machen das was sie können und wir brauchen es nimmer zu machen."

Erneut überlegte Christian kurz:

„Sicher dass wir Harry aus Hogwarts herausbekommen?"

„Ne, nicht sicher. Aber versuchen können wir es."

„Was ist mit Hermine? Warum sie?", fragte Christian nun, was Julian etwas ins straucheln brachte.

„Sie ist schlau, besser im Kampf als die anderen beiden, vertraut mir blind, bringt also nicht alles bis zu Kingsley und ich…", erläuterte Julian, wobei er gegen Ende immer leiser sprach.

„Du?"

„Ich bin gerne in ihrer Nähe, okay?", fauchte ihn Julian jetzt an, was Christian verwunderlicher Weise für Julian grinsen ließ.

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden so verpeilt sagen hören, das er ein Weib bespringen will.", lachte Christian.

„Arsch.", giftete Julian, als er sich umdrehte und zu der Gruppe der Externe ging.

„Und?", fragte Remus ungeduldig, als Julian wieder im Kreis stand und sich die Gesichter genau ansah.

„Wir akzeptieren, wenn wir uns wie du gesagt hast die Externe aussuchen können. Haben wir dein Wort?", erkundigte sich Julian um sich zu vergewissern. Mit einem Nicken signalisierten Kingsley und Remus ihr Einverständnis.

„Okay, wir wollen Charlie Weasley.", fing Christian an, was Charlie lächeln und nicken ließ, „Hermine Granger.". Auch die angesprochene lächelte etwas passiv und nickte den beiden Jungen zu, mit ihren Augen aber stets auf Julian der jetzt ergänzte:

„Und Harry Potter.", sagte jetzt Julian. Das Lufteinziehen nachdem er den Namen ausgesprochen hatte suchte seines gleichen, „Du sagtest jeden Neuexternen."

Kingsley musste sich daraufhin mit Remus und Sirius zurückziehen. Laut dachten alle drei nach. Streng genommen hatten sie die Macht das Ganze durchzudrücken und Dumbledore dazu zu zwingen Harry aus Hogwarts rauszulassen. Ansonsten würde der alte Mann entweder die Prophezeiung veröffentlichen müssen, oder seine Position räumen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit weihten Sirius und Remus Kingsley auch in das Geheimnis um Julians Herkunft und Abstammung ein. Verwundert nahm Kingsley das Ganze auf. Die beiden besten Freunde schworen Dumbledore unter Druck des Mannes nur, das sie niemals Julian etwas erzählen dürften, aber nicht, das es nicht andere wissen durften, solange diese selber den Eid schworen.

„Sirius? Deine Meinung?", fragte Remus den zweiten Rumtreiber als ersten.

„Lass ihn da endlich raus.", lächelte Sirius zurück.

„King?", fragte Remus den großen dunklen Mann.

„So gerne ich es tun würde, die Konsequenzen sind etwas zu riskant. Nein.", antwortete dieser was ihm nicht nur ein nicken von Remus sondern auch von Sirius einbrachte.

„Hmm, dann entscheide ich.", fing Remus an, „holen wir ihn raus. Der Rat muss nicht mehr informiert werden. Senden wir Moody die Info das ich, Tonks, Bill und Fleur nach Hogwarts kommen und die anderen ihn wieder mit nach Deutschland holen."

Lächelnd empfing Sirius das Urteil seines Freundes, aber auch Kingsley akzeptierte es zwar nicht ohne Bedenken, aber ohne Beanstandung.

„Alles klar. Wir machen es wie geplant. Ihr vier geht Jessy holen.", fing King an, indem er auf die zwei Deutschen, Charlie und Hermine zeigte, „danach gehen Lupin, Tonks, Bill und Fleur nach Hogwarts, mit Jessy. Dort gehen dann wieder das Ehepaar Weasley-Delacours und Tonks mit Harry hier her."

Lächelnd nickten Christian und Julian den Mann an.

„Dann wars das erstmal. Schönen Abend.", sagte Kingsley wieder bevor er Julian und Christian ansah, „Wenn ihr wieder mit Jessy hier seid besprechen wir eure Pläne, okay?"

„Alles klar. Wir brechen erst morgen früh beziehungsweise heute Nacht ganz spät nach Hamburg auf, das wir morgen Mittag wieder hier sind. Passt das?", fragte Christian.

„Sicher.", lächelte Remus.

„Gut, dann wars das.", sagte Kingsley.

Die gesamte Runde sah Christian erheitert an, als er auf sprang, laut ausatmend und sich einen danach einen Joint anmachte.

„Ich mache heute rein gar nichts mehr.", startete Christian, als Julian schon seinen Joint anhatte und mit Christian murmelnd ergänzte:

„Außer kiffen."

Auch die anderen blieben daraufhin noch etwas länger. Sirius krallte sich direkt einen der Joints, ebenso wie Charlie. Bill und Fleur verschwanden recht schnell. Remus rauchte ein, zwei Mal bei Sirius mit, aber selber nicht viel. Hermine rauchte bei Julian mit. Nicht um Gras zu sparen und nicht zu schnell zu kiffen, denn die beiden zogen Joint an Joint weg. Vermutlich tat sie das um einen Grund zu haben, neben Julian zu sitzen. Oder Julian um neben Hermine zu sitzen?

 _Vergiss es Christian, du wirst das nicht verstehen…(C)_

„Remus, Gras ist nicht so deins?", fragte Christian, der schon gut dabei war.

„Nein, leider nicht. Das einzige Mal wo ich wirklich konsumiert habe, hatte ich heftigste Halluzinationen.", erklärte der Werwolf, „Deswegen rauch ich so gerne Shisha in der Bar."

Mit einem Lächeln sah Christian den älteren Mann an:

„Sag das doch." Anschließend hob die kleine Shisha die aus Hammads Sortiment stammte, aus dem Beutel Christians ab und landete vor Remus. Anschließend füllte sich der Kopf mit Tabak und Julian ließ die 3 Kokoskohlen vor sich gleiten.

„Meinst du die kann man mit Dämonenfeuer anmachen?", fragte der sichtlich munter bekiffte Julian. Lachend schlug Hermine, eher mehr als weniger bekifft wie Julian, ihm auf den Arm, sagte aber ansonsten nichts.

„Gute Frage…", murmelte Sirius, als er sich mit der jointfreien Hand durch den Dreitagebart strich. Direkt darauf wurde er aus seiner „Denker" Pose von Remus geworfen, der ihm eine Schelle an den Hinterkopf verpasste.

„Julian, ich finde es beeindruckend das du Dämonenfeuer kontrollieren kannst, in deinem Alter auch noch.", erklärte Remus dem Bekifften viel zu einfühlsam, als es Julian für die Idee verdient hatte, „Aber bekifft in einem Zelt an einem Ort an dem viele Unschuldige leben ist nicht dein Stil."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher…", murmelte Christian was Julian schelmisch zum Lächeln brachte, bevor er auf die Kohlen zauberte:

„ _Daemonium ignis."_

Schon während Julian zauberte, sprangen offenen Mundes Remus und Hermine auf Julian, dessen Zauber aber nicht mehr zu verhindern war. Anders als die schockierte Hermine erwartete, entkam kein übergroßes Feuereinhorn oder eine Feuerchimera, sondern um die drei Kohlen bildeten sich lediglich dünne orangenen Flammen.

Verwundert schaute Julian nach den beiden, die ihn aufhalten wollten, bis er mit großen Augen zu Christian sah, der direkt verstand und anfing zu lächeln.

„Du hast es geschafft. Auf Kiffe natürlich…", sagte Christian „wie immer auf Kiffe…"

„Was?", erkundigte sich Hermine direkt.

„Er hat einen starken Zauber gesprochen aber einen ganz anderen gezaubert. Das versuchen wir schon lange.", erklärte Christian. Auf einen fragenden Blick erklärte er wieder.

„Stell dir mal vor du kannst den Todesfluch auf sprechen, feuerst aber am laufenden Band nur grüne Zauber. Der Feind muss dauerhaft ausweichen und kann nicht schilden. Dann ermüdet er und du tötest ihn wirklich."

Nickend bestätigten Julians Zuhörer das sie verstanden hatten und somit widmete er sich wieder seinem Joint.

Die Nacht bis zum nächsten Morgen war recht kurzweilig. Dadurch das in der letzten Nacht viel geschlafen wurde, wurde in dieser Nacht sehr wenig geschlafen.. Es wurde viel gelacht, aber noch mehr geraucht und später auch Alkohol getrunken. Einige der jungen Leute aus der Zeltstadt am See kamen von der lauten Musik angelockt und entspannten mit den Rebellen. Zu diesen Neuankömmlingen gehörte auch Gebrielle Delacours mit einigen weiblichen und männlichen Begleitungen.

„Christian!", rief sie lächelnd als sie auf den ziemlich bekifften Deutschen zuging. Julian der neben Christian saß, mit angewinkelten Beinen auf denen seine Arme ruhten, musste unweigerlich lächeln und von seinem besten Freund wegsehen um ihn nicht zu beschämen. Verzweifelt um das Lachen zu unterdrücken klammerte er sich an seinen Joint und steckte ihn wieder in den Mund, als er zu Hermine murmelte:

„Bin mal gespannt ob er auch so bekifft flirten kann."

„Besser als du in jedem Fall.", antwortete Hermine lächelnd, bevor sie hinzufügte, „Du sagtest du stehst auf mich und hast es noch kein einziges Mal auch nur versucht."

Verwundert antwortete Julian, so dass es immer noch keiner der anderen hören konnte:

„Ich hab doch gesagt du hast einen hübschen Po."

„Das soll flirten sein?"

„Was ist es denn sonst?"

„Guter Punkt."

„Christian!", hörte Christian die Stimme mit französischem Akzent hinter ihnen. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Julian im Augenwinkel lächeln und sich in den eigenen Schoss lächeln. Da er jetzt Gabrielle frontal ansah, die so unglaublich hübsch wie immer war, hatte er keine Zeit weitere Gedanken an seinen in solchen Situationen unfassbar unangenehmen Freund zu verschwenden.

„Gabrielle, hi.", lächelte er die Veela an, bevor er aufstand und die Hand ihren Freunden und Freundinnen reichte. So lernte Christian in einem recht schnellen Smalltalk Antoine, Jolie, Jaqueline, Marie und Jacques kennen. Die meiste Zeit des darauffolgenden Gesprächs versuchte Christian Fragen über das was er in der Vergangenheit machte, geschickt auszuweichen wobei ihm Gabrielle dabei immer mal wieder half, indem sie Gespräche über ihre Freunde begann.

„Ich hab gehört, ihr seid ab heute Nacht schon wieder auf Achse?", fragte Gabrielle, als ihre Freunde gerade von Julian unterhalten wurden, der ihnen Tricks mit seinem Rauch und seiner Magie zeigte.

„Ja, sind den ganzen Morgen unterwegs, kommen dann ein paar Stunden, vielleicht noch die nächste Nacht wieder hier her und gehen dann auf eine Langezeit Mission. Keine Ahnung wohin genau. Julian plant das.", erklärte Christian, wobei er bei der Erklärung, das Julian plant, die Achseln zuckte.

„Warum ist Julian euer Anführer? Ist er das überhaupt?", fragte Gabrielle interessiert.

„Naja, unter uns beiden gibt es eigentlich keinen klassischen Anführer, jeder sagt das was er zu sagen hat und gut ist. Im Kampf mache sogar oft ich die Ansagen, weil ich ihm meistens Rückendeckung gebe und ihn oft sichere. Aber vor anderen ist er der bessere Redner, der die anderen eher überzeugt etwas zu tun.", antwortete Christian gelassen. Er war kein neidischer Mensch, das würde sich auch nicht ändern, aber vor allem war er nicht neidisch auf seinen besten Freund. Wenn man durch so viel Schmerz musste, wie er und Julian, dann war Neid etwas völlig überflüssiges und auch dummes.

„Dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück bei eurer Mission. Ich nehme an ich darf nicht wissen um was es geht?", lächelte Gabrielle.

„Die erste ist Hilfe für einen Freund, die zweite ist eine reine Kriegsmission. Darüber sollte ich wohl nichts sagen.", erklärte Christian.

Ein paar Stunden später verabschiedete sich Gabrielle, die aus ihrem Freundeskreis die letzte war. Bevor sie ihren Weg zum See einschlagen konnte, lehnte sie sich zu Christian runter und flüsterte:

„Schau bitte das du überlebst. Viel Glück."

Anstatt das Christian antwortete, antwortete Julian zu dessen Leidwesen der Gabrielles Kommentar gehört hatte:

„Keine Angst, Schatzilein wird nicht sterben. So gütig war noch niemand zu mir, das er mich diesem Ballast endgültig entledigt hat."

Wütend wie er selten auf seinen wieder mal viel zu bekifften Freund war, bekam Julian Christians Faust an den Oberarm, was mit Sicherheit nicht wenig weh tat. Dies ließ er sich auch ansehen, in dem er sich mit seiner Hand über den schmerzenden Arm rieb. Daraufhin lehnte sich Hermine zu Julian rüber und flüsterte:

„Sei kein Idiot."

„Mimimimimimimimimi.", antwortete Julian. Daraufhin blickte er Gabrielle hinterher, als sie den Bereich verließ.

„Denke wir sollten bald die Anti-Rausch-Mittel schmeißen.", saget Christian, der auch der blonden Schönheit nachsah. Als er dann zu seinem Freund der neben ihm saß sah, merkte man Julian die Lustlosigkeit seinen Rausch zu beenden deutlich an. Deswegen erbarmte sich Christian:

„Entspannt ihr noch ein wenig. Ich packe die Sachen."

„Gehe ich mit euch?", fragte Hermine verwundert, worauf Christian kurz zu überlegen schien:

„Ne, hab vergessen das du erst morgen Abend mitkommst. Nur ich und Julian gehen." Daraufhin drehte sich der etwas ältere Jäger des Todes um und ging ebenfalls zum Zeltplatz um die Sachen zu packen.

Als Christian die Hörweite der beiden letzten Anwesenden verlassen hatte, wandte sich Hermine Julian zu:

„Warum habt ihr mich gewählt?"

„Du bist clever, vertraust uns, willst den Krieg gewinnen und kannst für Harry da sein.", antwortete Julian lächelnd.

„Also das hat nichts damit zu tun…", murmelte Hermine, als sie Julian verzweifelnd ansah. Dieser benötigte zwar unnatürlich lange, verstand aber dann, wonach er nicht so ganz ehrlich antwortete:

„Nein. Hermine, erstens, wenn es nach meinen Gefühlen für dich gehen würde, würdest du hier bleiben. Das was ich am wenigsten auf dieser Welt will, ist das dir was passiert. Zweitens trenne ich das ganze so strikt wie es nur irgendwie geht. Drittens glaube ich nicht, das wir jemals die Möglichkeit bekommen werden unsere Gefühle auszuleben. Es sollte nicht sein. Wir sind im Krieg."

„Aber ist nicht genau das ein Grund es zu machen. Wir könnten jeden Tag sterben.", murmelte Hermine, ohne Julian anzusehen.

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Die Gefahr ist mir zu groß. Der Krieg ist größer als mein Glück.", sagte Julian wieder, wobei er mit seiner Hand auf ihrer Schulter Nähe suchte.

Direkt nach der Berührung sprang die nun schonungslos weinende Hermine auf. Durch den Einfluss des THCs aus dem Gras wurde ihre Emotionalität wohl noch gesteigert, was nicht gut für Julian aussah. Lauthals brüllte sie ihn nun an:

„Ist er auch größer als meines?"

„Ja.", antwortete Julian jetzt stur.

„Du bist ein egozentrisches Arschloch!", flossen die Worte jetzt wie Wasser aus ihrem Mund, „Dann glaub halt das dieser Krieg größer als dein Wohlergehen ist. Die ganze Zeit versuche ich dir zu zeigen das ich für dich da bin, aber anstatt dich einmal in eine richtige Richtung zu entwickeln bleibst du lieber wo du bist und schiebst es auf einen durchgeknallten Nichtmehrmenschen und seinen Krieg."

Verwirrt schaute sie Julian an. Schon jetzt rasten Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Ist der Krieg das wirklich? Wichtiger für ihn als das Wohlergehen der ersten Person die er wirklich liebte? Ohne einen Sieg in diesem Kampf würde er ihr nie das bieten können, was sie am meistens wünschte. Aber war das ein Grund ihr gar nichts zu geben. Besser nichts als ein wenig?

„Mine…", murmelte er beschwichtigend, bevor er von ihr eine heftige Ohrfeige empfing. Julian hätte den Schlag problemlos abwehren können, aber empfing ihn fast ohne Regung. Nur sein Kopf der leichte ruckte, lies anmerken wie fest der Schlag war. Sofort merkte er das Blut in seine Wangen steigen. Erbost sah sie ihn an, bevor sie etwas sagte. Schrie, bevor sie schrie:

„Ich hab verstanden das du dich selbst nicht liebst. Ich hab auch verstanden das du dir selber scheiß egal bist, das du kein Leben verdienst!", hier nach sah sie ihm tief in die Augen, „Als damals deine Freunde in der Schule gestorben sind, da bist du gestorben. Das einzige was von dir noch übrig geblieben ist, ist eine verbitterte Hülle, die sich selbst verbietet zu lieben, weil sie denkt sie hätte auch sterben sollen."

Nach dieser Aussage machte sie wieder eine Pause in der Julian tief ausatmete um die Frau vor ihm nicht umzubringen. Langsam spürte er wie seine Magie in ihm nach außen wollte. Dieses Gefühl ähnelte dem, bevor man Nießen musste, nur nicht nur in der Nase sondern im ganzen Körper. Noch ruhig versuchte er diesen fatalen Vorgang mit der letzten Objektivität die er noch hatte zu unterbrechen:

„H-h-e-e-ermine h-h-h-hör auf, bitte."

„Nein hör ich nicht. Ich hab mir nicht ausgesucht, mich in dich zu verlieben. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben. Ich halte es nicht aus, dir zuzusehen wie du vergehst und anstatt dir Hilfe zu suchen, lieber weiter vor dich hin vegetierst. DU BIST EIN SELBSTGEFÄLLIGER, EGOISTISCHER SADIST DER SICH AM LIEBSTEN SELBER QUÄLT!"

Jetzt war es nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Das wusste Julian.

Als Christian Hermine schreien hörte, wollte er sich selber raushalten, bis er Julian sah. Am ganzen Körper zitterte sein Freund, die Zähne gefletscht um das was geschah noch irgendwie zu verhindern. Aber an Julians Gesicht sah Christian, das es zu spät war. Der Ausbruch war nicht mehr zu verhindern.

„HERMINE, RUNTER!", schrie sie Christian. Verwundert drehte sich Hermine mit verweintem Gesicht um. Auch mit seinen Händen signalisierte ihr der andere Deutsche das sie besser auf den Boden sollte. Jetzt fiel ihr auf, was Christian wohl meinte. Sie fühlte sich anders, schwach, machtlos, leer. Mit einem Blick in ihre Umgebung bemerkte sie eine Art Dunst der sich bildete, rund um Julian und an dessen Haut endete. Mit ihrem streifenden Blick kam sie auch irgendwann auf das Ziel ihres Ausrasters, Julian. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, das Julian nicht mehr in seinem eigenen Körper zu sein schien. Zähnefletschend vor Schmerz, zitternd am ganzen Körper kämpfte er gegen etwas in ihm selbst an.

„Julian was hast du?", fragte sie nun erschrocken.

„Hermine geh da weg.", sagte Christian, der an ihr vorbeilief und sie dabei auf die Seite stieß, „Hey, Julian, versuch es zu kontrollieren. Lass sie raus. Stau sie nicht."

Hermine konnte nur dabei zu sehen wie Christian kniend auf den immer noch am ganzen Körper zitternden Julian einredete. Mit einem heftigen Schüttler wurde das Zittern schlimmer.

„Es ist zu spät.", murmelte Christian, woraufhin Julian anscheinend einen Versuch startete zu nicken.

„Okay, ganz ruhig.", sagte Christian nun wieder voll auf seinen Freund vor ihm gerichtet, „Wir sind hier innerhalb vieler wichtiger Schutzzauber. Du musst versuchen sie so kontrolliert wie möglich rauszulassen. Ich beschwöre dir hier eine Figur.", während er das sagte, beschwörte er tatsächlich eine Lebensgroße Figur von Riddle. Hinter dem dunklen Lord positionierte er zur Sicherheit einen Stein.

„Siehts du, da hinten ist das Arschloch. Lass sie raus.", murmelte Christian der Julian half Aufzustehen und seinen Freund stützte.

Schmerzverzerrt schaute Julian auf die Figur Voldemorts. Zuerst dachte Hermine er zieht gleich seinen Zauberstab, aber das wäre jenseits seines kontrollierten Bereichs gewesen. Langsam löste sich der schmerzvolle Blick hin zu einem angestrengten Blick und Hermine sah den den Dunst, den sie eben um sich und Julian herum schweben sah, langsam vor Julian Gestalt annehmen. Aus einem leichten gelblichen Dunst wurde schnell eine gelbe Kugel die immer weiter wuchs, weil immer mehr des Dunstes in sie hinein gesogen wurde. Mit einem letzten Schrei, Hermine glaubte Erlösung zu erkennen, fiel Julians Körper schlaff zu Boden und die Kugel geballter Magie raste auf die Silouhette Riddles zu. Mit einem kleinen Geräusch berührte sie die Form und Hermine schien zunächst erstaunt darüber das ansonsten nichts passierte. Der Gedanke das es rohe Magie war, die auf diese lebensechte Figur zuraste, war beeindruckender. Wenige Momente später geschah dann aber doch das, was Hermine erwartete. Ein weiteres klirrendes Geräusch war zu hören, bevor eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion sowohl die Figut als auch den Stein dahinter, vollständig auseinanderriss. Splitterteile des Steines flogen auch in ihre Richtung und Hermine schaffte es noch rechtzeitig sich selbst zu schilden, nur um dann mit Blick nach hinten zu sehen, das Julian ohne Christian auf dem Boden lag und auch Christian nur sich selber schützen konnte. Hunderte der Steinfragmente flogen an ihr vorbei und mussten den Körper ihres Schwarms wie einen Schweizer Käsen durchbohren.

Nachdem die Druckwelle abgeklungen war lief Hermine auf den Jungen am Boden zu, bereits weinend. Sie war daran Schuld das er verletzt, vielleicht sogar tot war. Weil sie sich nicht beherrschen konnte.

Als sie bei ihm ankam, sah sie Christian mit tränenden Augen auf ihn herabblicken, ohne Hermine eines Blickes zu würdigen. Wenn Julian tot war, das wusste Hermine, würde sie vermutlich auch sterben. Denn Christian würde den Tod seines Freundes aus ihrer Sicht niemals ungesühnt lassen. Komischerweise war aber an Julians Rücken und Hinterkopf keine Eintrittswunden zu erkennen. Als sie ihn dann herum hievte, sodass sei sein ohnmächtiges Gesicht sehen konnte, musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln während sie ihre Tränen wegwischte. Julian hatte kein Kratzer.

„Seine Magie hat ihn geschützt. Anders könnte er das niemals überlebt haben.", murmelte Christian, auch mit etwas Heiterkeit in der Stimme.

„WAS IST HIER LOS?!", schrie Kingsley, der mit Sirius, Remus und Tonks auf die Wiese kam.

Gerade als Christian antworten wollte, hielt Hermine ihm eine Hand an den Arm und trat vor. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, viel den anderen natürlich Julian, der immer noch ohnmächtig war, aber auch die ganzen Steinsplitter auf.

„Es war meine Schuld. Wir haben uns gestritten, über…", erklärte Hermine unsicher ob sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller Externen hatte, „Dann hat Julian angefangen zu zittern und Christian kam zur Hilfe."

„Er hatte einen Magiestau.", sagte Christian was die anderen verwundert nach ihm schauen ließ.

„Magiestaus, oder manchmal nennt man es auch Magiedurst sind Phänomene die nur noch bei ganz wenigen Zauberern auftauchen. Beispiele hierfür sind Kinder, Gefolterte, überaus mächtiger Zauberer, oder wie ich vermute Magievirtuosen. Bei der schieren Menge an Magiekapazität, die Julian hat, ist sein Kern niemals ganz ausgelastet, was auch gut ist. Wenn nun aber sein Körper, als unbedachte und unkontrollierte Reaktion auf äußere Gegebenheit wie Folter, Streit oder im Falle eines Kindes irgendeine Lappalie nach Magie dürstet, dann beginnt er unabsichtlich die Umwelt ihrer Magie zu entziehen. Das kann sogar so weit gehen das er einem Zauberer in seiner Nähe seine magischen Fähigkeiten nimmt. In diesem Fall und bisher jedem anderen Fall den ich erlebt habe, war es nur die Umwelt. Er füllt also seinen magischen Kern mit Magie von außerhalb seines Körpers. Der Rest seines Körpers, speziell das magische Kontrollzentrum, auch Seele genannt kann mit diesen schieren Mengen magischer Kraft nicht umgehen. Vielleicht irgendwann mal, aber noch nicht in diesem Alter. Also, wenn der Kern irgendwann gefüllt ist, oder das Opfer einer solchen Krankenheit, wenn man es so nennen darf, das Füllen stoppen kann, muss dieser entladen werden. Dies taten wir auch, er mit meiner Anleitung auf eine Voldemort Puppe. Leider wusste ich nicht was die reine Magie die er daraufjagen würde, damit machen würde, also zauberte ich einen Stein hinter die Puppe um Querschläger nach hinten in Richtung der Zelte abzuwehren. Ja, die Magie hat dann den Stein in zehntausenden Einzelteile zerfetzt und was mit dem Riddle passiert kann ich gar nicht sagen, der war zu schnell weg. Anschließend konnten ich und Hermine uns schützen. Wir dachten Julian wäre tot weil er nicht durch uns geschützt werden konnte und ohnmächtig auf dem Boden lag. Scheinbar hat seine Magie ihn aber gerettet.", erklärte Christian.

„Okay…", murmelte Remus der sich Julian ansah, „Wenn ich tippen dürfte, würde ich sagen das er lediglich seinen Rausch ausschläft. Ich glaube nicht das er seine Magiereserven alle erschöpft hat."

„Und das kann er mit unkontrollierter Magie machen?", fragte Tonks erstaunt.

„Ja, leider. Also wenn man nur die magischen Kapazitäten betrachtet, weiß ich nicht ob irgendeiner der Rebellion, selbst Dumbledore, mit Julian mithalten kann. Glaube das weiß aber selbst Julian nicht. Interessiert ihn auch nicht."

„Habt ihr keinen MQ Test?", fragte Kingsley.

„Nein, hatten ja nie Ausbildung, also offiziell.", murmelte Christian. Dem Magietest liegt eine Formel zu Grunde die mithilfe mehrerer Daten die magischen Kapazitäten eines Magiers berechnet. Dies Formel wurde von einem eiler entwickelt, der aus der Muggelwelt stammte und mit einem Squib zusammenarbeitete der in der Muggelwelt Mathematiker war. Meistens wurde dieser Test ab dem 17. Lebensjahr durchgeführt und wurde für immer mehr hochklassige Jobs eines der Haupteinstellungskriterien.

Sirius der sich zuerst ebenfalls Remus Patensohn ansah, seinen eigenen mehr oder weniger Neffen, wandte sich jetzt Hermine zu und pflaumte sie an:

„Was hast du denn zu ihm gesagt, dass er einen solchen Ausbruch hat. Sicherlich nicht, das er heute nicht gut riecht."

Gerade als Hermine sich eine Antwort zurecht gelegt hatte, die einigermaßen versöhnlich gewesen wäre, in der sie teilweise Schuld eingestand, auch wenn sie immer noch glaubte, das alles was sie sagte stimmte, trat Christian vor und sagte überaschenderweise:

„Das geht nur ihn und Hermine etwas an. Ich denke ihr könnt wieder gehen, Entschuldigung für die Störung."

Verwundert über Christians Courage und Einsatz für Hermine sahen die Externen, allen voran Sirius und Hermine selbst um. Nach wenigen Sekunden nickte Kingsley und führte die anderen wieder in Richtung des Camps, von der Lichtung mit dem Koordinationszelt runter.

Als die Externen außer Sichtweite waren, verließ Christians undurchsichtig neutrale Maske sein Gesicht und schaute zu Hermine. Als sie den Blick des besten Freundes ihres Schwarmes sah, rutschte ihr das Herz in die Hose. Es würde sie nicht wundern wenn Christian genauso schaute, wenn er Leute mordete.

„Christian, es tut…", fing sie ihre Entschuldigung an, die Christian abwinkte.

„Nicht zu mir.", sagte er, bevor er zu Julian nickte. Daraufhin bestätigte Hermine dies mit einem Nicken. Sie würde sich sicherlich bei Julian entschuldigen.

„Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Für Julian. Es ist wichtig.", sagte Christian während er Hermine ansah. Sie ahnte was jetzt kommen würde.

Tritt bei den Externen aus, lass uns in Ruhe, du tust Julian nicht gut. Und damit würde Christian Recht haben. Sie tat dem jungen Deutschen nicht gut. Dieser Ausbruch hätte ihn fast umgebracht. Hermine nickte Christian zu, sodass dieser sagte:

„Du willst ihn. Er will dich. Nimm ihn dir."

„Was?!", quiekte Hermine, viel zu laut.

„Pscht.", machte Christian, „Das wird immer so weiter gehen. Er braucht dich. Das hier ist passiert, weil er mit sich selber kämpft. Nur du kannst diesen Kampf in ihm beenden. Er kann nicht kämpfen wenn er sich weiterhin dem lieben verweigert, es funktioniert einfach nicht. Gib ihm etwas an dem er festhalten kann und ich verspreche dir, er würde dir die Welt geben."

„Oh.", entfuhr es Hermine, die gar nicht richtig fassen konnte, was Christian da formulierte.

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen das ihr ewig ein Paar seid. Ich kann auch nicht versprechen das ihr beide überlebt. Aber er braucht dich. Er wird es nur selber nie rausfinden ohne deine Hilfe."

„Und wie soll ich das anstellen. Ich kann kaum zu ihm gehen und einfach küssen."

„Bei den meisten Kerlen könntest du das, aber nicht bei ihm. Er hat glaube ich auch noch nie geküsst. Nein, du musst dezenter vorgehen, aber du musst es selber wollen. Dann wird er verstehen und akzeptieren. Er weiß es nicht, aber er braucht dich. Damit brauche ich dich auch, damit braucht dich ganz Hogwarts und bald brauch die damit die ganze unfreie Welt. Und du brauchst ihn. Wie du schon sagtest.", erklärte wieder Christian, „Es ist an der Zeit das ich mich entschuldige, Hermine. Du bist eine tolle Person und eine tolle Frau. Es tut mir Leid das ich den ersten Eindruck den ich von dir machen durfte so sehr über meine gesamten Handlungen über dich bestimmen lassen habe. Julian hat jemanden wie dich verdient. Und du jemanden wie Julian."

Jetzt war Hermine vollständig im falschen Film. Christian Rauch, der Christian Rauch hatte sich gerade wirklich bei ihr entschuldigt.

„Ich war ja auch nicht gerade bemüht einen tollen ersten Eindruck zu machen.", sagte Hermine ruhig, bevor sie ein halb geflüstertes „Danke." Anhängte.

„Ich suche mir jemand anderes um gleich zu Jessy zu gehen. Bleib bei ihm und rede mit ihm wenn er wach wird. Sag ihm auf keinen Fall das du es nicht so gemeint hast, wie du es gesagt hast."

„Was? Warum?"

„Weil es gestimmt hat. Das musste mal gesagt werden. Sei für ihn da. Du kannst dich aber dafür entschuldigen wie du es gesagt hast. Aber das ist so wie so egal, er frisst dir eh aus der Hand. Der Junge hat noch keine Stunde gebraucht dir zu verzeihen nachdem du uns Folter und dem Folterfluch angedroht hast.", sagte Christian im rückwärts fortgehen lächelnd, „Und wenn ich euch einmal in meiner Nähe laut vögeln höre, dann bin ich eine Minute stolz auf meinen Bruder und danach werde ich ihn daran erinnern warum meine Rache immer kommt."

„Du Idiot.", sagte eine, für ihre Beleidung tragischerweise lächelnde Hermine, die wieder zum schlafenden Julian herabblickte.

Sie war sich sicher, das Julian, sofern er unwahrscheinlicher Weise diesen Krieg überleben konnte, ein Partner fürs Leben war. Vielleicht war es nur ein Mädchenhirngespinst, aber sie fühlte es ebenso. Er war alles, was Hermine im Moment wollte. Und das Einzige was ihr jetzt noch im Weg stand war Julian und seine komische Agenda gegen die Liebe.

 **Author Note:**

Hi liebe Leser,

ich hatte gehofft diese Situation lässt länger auf sich warten, aber dem ist nicht so. Ich habe in letzten 3 Wochen 0 Wörter geschrieben. Ich fürchte mir geht es einfach nicht so gut, die letzten Monate.

Dieses Kapitel ist das letzte komplette. Vor einigen Monaten hatte ich diese Situation schon mal, aber noch genug Kapitel auf Abruf

Ich weiß leider nicht was ich machen kann, um meine Motivation und Laune zurück zu bekommen, um gerne weiter zu schreiben. Gerade bei einem Projekt wie diesem, wo die Geschichte schon feststeht und nur noch geschrieben wird.

Ich versuche euch, mit allen verfügbaren Mitteln, neuen Content zu liefern. Aber irgendeine seelenlose Scheiße abzuliefern ist auch doof.

Ihr werdet neuen Stoff bekommen, aber ich bitte euch diese Infos zu berücksichtigen und trotz geringerer Uploadfrequenz meiner Geschichte treu zu bleiben. Es tut mir Leid wenn ich eure Erwartungen nicht erfüllen kann. Ich bin nun mal leider Hobbyschreiber und kein Profi. Ich versuche euch immer mein bestmögliches zu liefern, aber im Moment fühle ich mich nicht danach viel FF zu schreiben.

Lasst mir gerne eine Bewertung da.

Ansonsten hört man sich hoffentlich so schnell wie möglich wieder,

Reesaldo123


	36. Kapitel 36 - Endlich wieder auf der Jagd

Endlich wieder auf der Jagd

„Hi.", hörte Hermine die heisere Stimme Julians neben sich. Zwei Stunden nachdem er durch die Überladung seiner Magie ausgeknockt wurde, schien er die letzten Minuten schon wach zu werden.

„Hey.", antwortete sie ehrlich erleichtert, „Wie geht' dir?"

„Eigentlich gut. Wie geht's euch? Habt ihr was abbekommen?", fragte Julian ehrlich. Auch vom Beobachten konnte Hermine nicht erkennen das Julians aus Höflichkeit oder Scham log. Das wäre ohnehin nicht seine Art gewesen.

„Nein, konnten uns rechtzeitig schützen. Deine Magie hat deinen Körper automatisch geschützt."

„Gut. Ich dachte schon… Das muss schockierend gewesen sein.", murmelte Julian, was Hermine etwas schüchtern lächeln ließ. Natürlich dachte er nicht darüber nach was sie gesagt hatte, sondern was er ihr getan haben könnte und wie es ihr geht. Zu Menschen die ihm was bedeuteten war Julian oft zu selbstlos.

„Nicht so schlimm wie du vielleicht dachtest.", sagte Hermine, was Julian die Augenbrauen aus Ungläubigkeit hochziehen lies, „Harry hat dieselben Probleme. Nicht so schlimm wie du, aber auch er reagiert auf äußere Faktoren."

„Ich hätte euch fast umgebracht.", antwortete Julian, etwas stur.

„Natürlich. Aber vor allem dich selber.", entgegnete Hermine, jetzt auch stur, weil sie sauer über Julians Uneinsichtigkeit war, „außerdem war es ja wohl auch teilweise mein Verdienst."

„Egal was du sagst, darf das nicht passieren."

„Und da ist das Problem Julian. Du musst die Welt nicht alleine retten. Du musst nicht der perfekte Soldat sein. Du musst ein Mensch sein. Ja, du hast Fehler. Steh dazu und hör auf alles an dir ändern zu wollen, was man lieben kann. Du bist so wie du bist.", sprach sie nun sehr intensiv auf Julian ein. Gerade als dieser wieder sprechen wollte, nach seiner Mimik zu urteilen wohl widersprechen, hob Hermine die Hand und sagte:

„Und unterstehe dich und sag jetzt das stimmt nicht. Entweder wir beiden reden jetzt über deine Gefühle oder wir hören ganz damit auf über uns zu reden."

Eingeschnappt wandte sich Julian kurz ab, bevor er sagte:

„Wann gehen wir zu Jessy. Weißt du was? Ich und Christian sind doch sicher viel zu spät."

„Du gar nicht. Christian ist auf dem Weg dorthin. Er hat Charlie mitgenommen. Du sollst dir einen Kriegsplan überlegen. Er meinte, es beginne ein neuer Abschnitt und wir werden nicht jeden Tag hierher kommen können.", erklärte ihm Hermine.

„Oh. Okay, danke…", murmelte jetzt Julian demotiviert, das er seine Aufgabe verpasst hatte.

„Jetzt mach dir doch keine Vorwürfe das du die Reise zu ihr verpasst hast. Christian hatte schon recht damit, dass das was du jetzt planst sogar noch wichtiger ist.", versuchte Hermine ihn zu trösten. Daraufhin stand Julian auf und ging mit einem Lächeln in Richtung des Zeltplatzes. Als er einige Schritte weg von ihr war, drehte er sich um und sagte:

„Es stimmt das diese Aufgabe wichtiger ist. Ändert aber nichts dran das ich eine andere Aufgabe hatte. Das meinte ich damit, dass wir beide nicht zusammen sein können. Siehst du?"

Damit drehte er sich wieder um und Hermine hatte den Drang dem jungen Mann der von ihr wegging mit einem Messer in den Rücken zu springen. Nur zu sich selber flüsterte sie:

„Julian, du Idiot…."

Die nächsten Stunden, bis Christian wieder mitsamt seiner Begleitung Charlie und Jessy ankam, verbrachte Julian tatsächlich mit packen. Erst kümmerte er sich um ein magisches Zelt für die neue Gruppe, ein verzaubertes Muggelzelt und Essen. Als er das alles in verzauberten Taschen verstaut hatte, kontaktierte er Neville. Diesen traf er im Flüchtlingslager am See. Dort verarztete er ein Kind was sich beim Spielen verletzt hatte. Alleine der Gedanke daran, dass es trotz des Krieges noch Kinder gab die spielen konnten, machte Julian stolz. Stolz auf das Lager, was sie so kurzfristig errichteten, stolz auf die Missionen die sie schon ausgeführt hatten.

„Nev!", sagte Julian, der zu Neville und dem kleinen Mädchen, vielleicht acht, neun Jahre, aufschloss.

„Julian.", entgegnete ein lächelnder Neville, der sich wieder dem Bein des Mädchen widmete, „Was gibt's?"

„Du kennst unsere neue Mission?", erkundigte sich Julian, mehr oder weniger ohne Neville eine Möglichkeit zu geben tatsächlich zu antworten, „Es wäre gut wenn du uns eine Art Standartkasten an Medizin und Zaubertrankzutaten geben könntest. Dann können wir so autark wie möglich überleben wenn es mal nötig wird. Leider haben wir nicht die Ressourcen um einen eigenen Heiler in unsere Gruppe zu bekommen."

„Ja, kann ich euch zusammen zu stellen. Ihr bleibt ja hier auf dem Kontinent. Wahrscheinlich Frankreich. Wenn es schwerere Verletzungen gibt, müsst ihr mich hinzuziehen.", sagte Neville.

„Wenn das aus deiner Sicht passt und du das machen würdest, komme ich als unser Übergangsheiler sicherlich drauf zurück. Hast du zufällig welche der härteren Tränke da?"

„Was meinst du mit den Härteren?", fragte Neville verwundert, der wirklich nicht wusste, was als für Julian ein harter Heiltrank war.

„Anti-Crutiatustrank, Trank der Lebenden Toten, Trank der Wut, Felix Filicis, Wolfsbann, das harte Zeug halt.", lachte Julian.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht für was ihr das ganze Zeug braucht, aber von alldem hab ich was da, außer den Trank der Wut. Mit dem kann ein Heiler nun wirklich nichts anfangen. Vor allem den Anti-Crutiatus und Wolfsbann hab ich viel zu viel, weil ich nicht wusste ihn welche Zustände hier vorherrschen würden."

„Davon kannst mir dann gerne auch noch was einpacken. Du weißt ja wie lange es dauert die selber zu brauen. Deswegen ist es immer gut welche vorrätig zu haben."

„Ja, aber Wolfsbann?", fragte Neville nun erstaunt. Der Trank gegen die Spätfolgen des Crutiatus war schon verständlich für Neville, aber warum sie einen Trank nur für Lykanthropen brauchten, wusste er nicht.

Wortlos hob Julian sein Shirt an, sodass Neville die Narben auf Julians Brustkorb sehen konnte. Die Reaktion des jungen Heilers war wie erwartet. Er musste scharf die Luft einziehen. Auch die Blicke der anderen Menschen entgingen dem Deutschen nicht, die ihn mit mehr als nur ein wenig Neugierden ansahen.

Plötzlich, nach wenigen Momenten sprang das Mädchen das Neville behandelte auf und lief zu Julian.

„Wow. War das ein Werwolf?", fragte sie mit ganz euphorischer Stimme, als sei eine Begegnung mit einem Wolf eines ihrer Lebensziele. Als sie bei Julian angekommen war, bestaunte sie die Narben tief in der weichen haut des Mannes.

„Juliette!", schrie eine männliche Stimme von hinter ihnen, „Lass den jungen Mann."

Als sich Julian umdrehte, sah er einen Mann, vielleicht 10 Jahre älter als er, der auf ihn zukam. Lächelnd streckte er die Hand aus um sie Julian zu reichen. Ebenfalls lächelnd schüttelte Julian die Hand des Fremden.

„Hi, entschuldige bitte meine kleine Tochter.", sagte der junge Vater, „Manchmal ist sie neugieriger als gut für sie und uns ist."

„Kein Problem. Ich bin Julian.", antwortete er.

„Atonin Berec.", antwortete der andere Mann, „Du bist aus England, oder?"

„Genau. Also eigentlich bin ich aus Deutschland, aber dann nach Hogwarts gegangen."  
„Du bist der Partner von dem Christian sprach.", stellte der andere fest.

„Genau, richtig.", antwortete Julian, der nun seinen Blick über eine fast schon kleine Menge streifen lies, die den beiden gespannt zuhörte. Anscheinend waren mehr Leute als nur das kleine Mädchen interessiert an ihm.

„Ich hoffe das ist dir jetzt nicht zu unangenehm. Sind sie ein Werwolf?", fragte der Mann etwas schüchtern, mehr oder weniger aus dem nichts.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Habe keinen Biss abbekommen. Konnten das Biest vorher…", sagte Julian, doch als er das kleine Mädchen in den Armen ihres Vaters sah, fuhr er etwas stockend fort, „ehhh, entgiften, oder so."

Lachend legte der Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und sagte:

„Danke, für alles."

„Hier ist dein Koffer Julian. Viel Glück.", sagte ein lächelnder Neville, „Und passt auf Harry auf. Und meldet euch wenn ihr Hilfe braucht."

„Sicher, Nev.", antwortete Julian, der Neville in die Hand einschlug, die dieser aushielt, aber überaschenderweise den jungen Heiler noch in eine lose Umarmung zog, „Pass auf dich auf."

„Mach ich.", antwortete der überraschte Neville, der sich jetzt sicher war, das er in Julian einen neuen Freund gefunden hatte und diesem dabei zusah, wie er seinen Weg zum Zelt außerhalb der Seesiedlung beschritt. Für jemanden wie Neville, der es jahrelang sehr schwer hatte, Freunde zu finden, war es ein Segen nicht selber diese Interaktionen mit Julian initiieren zu müssen, sondern das Julian dies tat. Neville musste nur reagieren und verstehen, was er auch tat.

Christian empfand es als angenehme Überraschung das seine alte mehr oder weniger Freundin so einfach zu finden war.

„Jessy?", fragte Christian in das Haus hinein, das er zuvor magisch aufgeschlossen hatte. Kingsley hatte ihnen zweifellos diese Adresse gegeben.

„Christian? Bist du das?", kam eine vorsichtige Stimme zurück, die anscheinend stark verunsichert schien.

„Ja bin ich. Mit einem Freund den du nicht kennst.", sagte Christian, der dachte es kann wohl nicht schaden einen Beweis nachzuliefern das er auch wirklich Christian ist, „Du hast ein Muttermal neben deinem von dir aus rechten Nippel."

Charlie, der die ganze Zeit ernst neben Christian stand, konnte sein Lachen nicht verbergen.

„Ich hätte dir auch so geglaubt.", merkte Jessy, die anscheinend deutlich näher zu sein schien, trocken an.

„Dein Fehler, nicht meiner.", sagte Christian lachend. Jessy die jetzt in ihrer Sichtweite war, sah den lachenden Christian und still lachenden Begleiter an und entschied sich darauf zu entgegnen:

„Du hast einen kleinen und krummen Penis. Dein Fehler, nicht meiner."

Aus dem Gesicht des Jäger des Todes verschwand schnell das Lachen und ein grimmiger Blick wurde aufgelegt, während Charlie nun seine Fassung wirklich nicht mehr halten konnten. Lauthals und unüberhörbar musste er anfangen zu lachen, ähnlich wie Jessy, die über Christians Mimik lachte.

Auch der Weg zurück verlief überraschend einfach. Erst fuhren sie ein Stück auf den Autobahnen, bis Höhe Köln. Von dort aus apparierten sie direkt ins Lager, was Jessy akzeptierte, weil sie mit Christian reiste. Alles in allem war es die erste komplett komplikationsfreie Mission.

„Kann ich Julian auch noch treffen bevor ihr weg geht?", fragte Jessy, die etwas missmutig darüber war, das nicht Julian und Christian sie nach England brachten, weil sie den beiden Rächern ihres Vaters am meisten vertraute.

„Ja, auf jeden Fall.", sagte Christian, „Charles, du kannst jetzt gehen. Schau mal bei Julian vorbei und frag ob er was braucht." Die Gruppe hatte einige Stunden nachdem sie aufgebrochen waren die Info erhalten, das es Julian nach dem magischen Ausbruch soweit ganz gut ging.

„Charles?", fragte der Weasley Rotschopf verwundert.

„Find ich cool.", antwortete Christian.

„Alles klar.", lachte Charlie, der sich noch von Jessica verabschiedete und dann seines Weges ging.

„Jessy, ich weiß dir gefällt es nicht das wir nicht mitkommen, aber wir haben andere wichtige Aufgaben.", erklärte Christian beschwichtigend, da Jessica immer noch nicht sehr glücklich wirkte.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich diesen Krieg gewinnen zu können?", fragte sie, wie aus dem nichts heraus. Eigentlich hatte ihre Frage einfach etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun, das die beiden Deutschen selbst nach so langer Leidenszeit, die Jessica teilweise miterlebte immer noch kämpfen wollten. Niemand könnte es den beiden wirklich verdenken, wenn sie sich einfach in Hogwarts verkriechen und ihrer Drogensucht vollends hingeben.

„Keine Ahnung.", zuckte Christian mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß nur, dass es eine gewisse Erfolgschance gibt, wenn sich das Volk gegen einen Tyrann erhebt. Siehe die französische Revolution, der arabische Frühling und viele weitere Muggelbeispiele. Wenn man im Zaubererbereich bleiben will, der Kampf gegen Hitler, Grindelwald oder gegen Morgana."

„Du klammerst dich also an Statistik.", stellte sie etwas enttäuscht fest, „Ich hatte gehofft deine Motive seien etwas heroischer."

„Naja, ich glaube einfach daran das das Produktivste was ich machen kann ist diesen Krieg zu kämpfen. Ich habe einfach nichts besseres zu tun. Außerdem natürlich das tiefste und dunkelste aller Motive. Rache.", erklärte er.

„Das kann ich verstehen.", stellte sie trocken fest. Rache war ihr nur allzu bekannt. Und dank Julian und Christian hatte sie diese bekommen.

„Das glaub ich dir. Komm, gehen wir zu Julian."

Wenige Minuten später kamen sie tatsächlich bei Julian an. Dieser befand sich gerade in einem Gespräch mit Sirius, wobei Christian direkt erkannte das es nichts wichtiges sondern eher der übliche unwichtige Smalltalk beim Guten-Morgen-Joint war.

„Hast dich auch kein bisschen verändert, Julian.", hörte der junge Mann die bekannte Stimme ihrer alten Freundin.

„Jessy!", rief Julian der Sirius ein Lächeln schenkte und dann zu der jungen Dame kam. Mit einer leichten Umarmung begrüßte er sie, was Jessy ehrte, denn sie wusste was eine Umarmung für Julian bedeutete. Körperkontakt ist generell etwas schwieriges für ihn, aber etwas so inniges wie eine Umarmung teilte er nur mit wenigen.

„Wie geht's dir?", hörte die deutsche Ärztin Julians weiche Stimme.

„Gut, den Umständen entsprechend. Trotz dass ich ihre Methoden kannte, schockiert es mich immer noch zu was sie bereit sind.", antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Ich glaube niemand von uns wird sich jemals daran gewöhnen.", antwortet auch Julian ehrlich.

„Wahrscheinlich.", seufzte Jessy, „Wann brecht ihr auf?".

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf seine Muggeluhr antwortete Julian:

„In zwei Stunden."

„Echt?", fragte Christian ganz erstaunt, „so schnell?"

„Ja, also Jessy, ihr brecht dann ebenfalls nach England auf.", sagte Julian an die Frau gerichtet, „Dann bot sich das Ganze auch für uns an."

„Verstehe. Haben wir einen Plan?", erkundigte sich Christian.

„Naja, also wir haben das Gepäck vorbereitet. Aber Ort unseres Lagers und wie wir an die Infos kommen, müssen wir wohl improvisieren.", erklärte Julian.

„Ja, weiß auch nicht was du da hättest planen sollen. Haben einfach viel zu wenige Infos für so etwas.", meinte Christian dazu, „Briefing mit Kingsley?"

„In 30 Minuten. Mit Kingsley und Amelia um genau zu sein. Vorher bringen wir unsere Freundin hier zu Remus.", sagte Julian, der Jessy dabei anlächelte, die zurücklächelte.

„Alles klar. Jessy, brauchst du noch was?", erkundigte sich Christian.

„Nein. Kommt ihr mich denn in Hogwarts mal besuchen?"

„Auf jeden Fall. Wir sind nicht aus der Welt und werden mit Sicherheit auch nach Hogwarts kommen. Aber in der Zwischenzeit kannst du Hammad von uns grüßen. Du kannst gerne in Hogwarts bleiben, aber wenn du es wieder verlassen willst, nachdem du Remus geholfen hast, wenn du es konntest, dann geht das auch. Aber ich glaube es wird dir gefallen. Es ist schon ein einschlägiges Erlebnis.", sagte Christian.

„Okay, dann sollten wir diesen Remus suchen. Das ist der Werwolf?", fragte sie interssiert.

„Korrekt. Du solltest ihn auch schon getroffen haben. Er war einer von denen die zu dir kamen.", antwortete Julian, der daraufhin los ging.

„So Jungs, dann ist es jetzt soweit.", hörte Julian Kingsley sagen, „Ich muss euch ehrlich sagen, ich könnte nicht zufriedener mit eurer Entwicklung und eurem Einsatz sein."

„Kingsley, du schmeichelst uns.", lächelte Julian, wie ein kleines Mädchen und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Stimmt. Lassen wir das.", sagte nun wieder der Auror, mit seiner gewöhnlich ruhigen aber konzentrierten Miene.

„Es gibt gar nicht so viel zu sagen.", übernahm Amelia von hier an, „kommt an Infos. Tötet, wen ihr töten müsst, foltert wenn ihr foltern müssen. Versucht es zu vermeiden aber der Krieg ist einfach wichtiger. Verliert eure Menschlichkeit nicht. Wenn ihr Gefangene habt, bei denen es sich einigermaßen lohnt, escortiert sie doch zu uns. Ansonsten, schaut ab und zu hier vorbei und vergesst niemals, das es nicht nur ihr zwei seid, aber auch nicht nur eure Fünfergruppe. Wir sind mehr, viel mehr.". Nachdem sie fertig war, sah sie Kingsley an der sie dann bestätigte:

„Kann ich nur zustimmen. Bringt die anderen nicht in unnötige Gefahren, aber nutzt sie auch. Seid verantwortungsbewusst. Vor allem du, Julian, denn du hast die Verantwortung, zumindest offiziell."

„Natürlich, immer doch.", murmelte Julian.

„Deswegen erwähnen wir es extra zwei Mal.", antwortete Amelia eben so beiläufig wie Julian zuvor.

„Auf geht's!", rief Julian freudig, als er seine Gruppe, bestehend aus Christian, Charlie und Hermine beiwank, „Kein so trauriges Gesicht. Wir haben heute noch viel vor."

Amelia, die dem ganzen Treiben aus der Distanz zusah und gerade den letzten der Gruppe persönlich verabschiedet hatte, musste beim Anblick des viel zu gut gelaunten Julians zu Sirius flüstern:

„Was meinst du wie lange es dauert bis heute der erste Todesser stirbt?"

„2 Stunden, maximal.", beantwortete Remus von etwas weiter weg die Frage direkt. Eigentlich wusste er, das die gruppe wahrscheinlich mehr als zwei Stunden mit Reisen beschäftigt war, aber er hiielt seine Antwort trotzdem für plausibel.

„Ich sag erst heute Abend um 8 Uhr.", tippte Sirius.

„Noch keine Stunde.", schrie überaschenderweise Christian, der sich wieder zu ihnen umgedreht hatte lachend. Dieses Lachen schien auch die anderen anzustecken.

Mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Furcht sahen Sirius und Remus ihnen hinterher. In wenigen Tagen wird sich auch Harry seinem Bruder anschließen. Einer der beiden zurück in dem Krieg in dem er zu dem geworden ist, was er ist, der andere zurück in dem Krieg der scheinbar nur auf seinem Kopf ausgetragen wird. Wenn James alte Freunde etwas wussten dann, wenn seine beiden Söhne den Krieg nicht gewinnen können würden, dann wird es keiner können. Alle Herzen, die noch an Freiheit, an die Liebe, an ein lebenswertes Leben glauben, würden in diesem Augenblick das spüren, was Sirius und Remus seit langem nicht mehr gespürt haben. Hoffnung.

„Viel Glück…", murmelte Remus, dessen hoffnungsvoller Ausspruch von Sirius ergänzt wurde, „… Julian Potter. Mach deine Eltern stolz."

„Das hat er bereits.", hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen. Einen Moment dachte Sirius an James, sah aber schnell die dunklere Haut Kingselys, „Dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Auf dieser Mission machte sich die Gruppe nicht die Arbeit wieMuggel zu reisen. Julian wusste, es würde sie den ganzen Tag kosten, in eine gute Position gelangen um ihr Lager zu errichten. Deswegen wählte er die unangenehmste Reisemethode die es gab. Multi-Apparation. Im Grunde bedeutete dies nur, das man nie wahnsinnig große Distanzen überbrückte, weil dies verschiedenste Schutzzauber aktivieren kann. Man springt also immer nur ein paar Kilometer um diese Zauber nicht anzusprechen. Unschöne Nebenfolge ist zum Beispiel mehrfaches übergeben, vergessen von Körperteilen, Förderung der Unfruchtbarkeit, tagelange Folgeschmerzen, und so weiter.

Wenn man aber wie Julian, die Technik des Signaturapperierens beherrscht, dann gibt es diese Nebenfolgen nur bruchstückhaft. Im Prinzip schafft der normale Apperiervorgang eine Instabilität im Raumkontinuum. Diese wird durch die Magie an zwei Orten erzeugt und so wird man teleportiert. Dabei wird aber die Materie des Körpers zeitweise, nur wenige Momente, verzerrt. Signaturapperieren hat nichts außer den Effekt mit dem normalen Apperieren gemein. Dabei nutzt der Zauberer die Magie um ihn herum um sich zu orientierten. Er reist quasi in Sekundenschnelle an den verschiedenen Signaturen entlang. Signaturen nennt man hierbei die einzelnen Identifikationsmerkmale der Magie. Im Grunde fühlt sich Magie im nordöstlichen französischen Wald anders an, als im Wald wenige Kilometer weg von der Küste. Diese Indifferenzen sind dafür verantwortlich, das für magiesensitive Menschen Magie fühlbar ist. Diese Apperationstechnik benutzte auch Julian und Severus um Christian und Hermine, sowie Amelia aus dem Hort zu bekommen. Anders als ein zerreißendes, schmerzhaftes Gefühl erschafft die Signaturapperation ein weiches, fast schon angenehmes Gefühl. Die beiden deutschen lernten diese Technik eher ausversehen, beim Lernversuch der normalen Apperation. Signaturapperationen sind deutlich schwerer je länger die Strecke, je ungenauer der Ort wird.

Glücklicherweise für die weiteren Mitglieder der Gruppe, war es weder in Julians noch in Christian Sinne, wenn sie sich die nächsten Tagen halb ohnmächtig von den Folgen der Reise erholen mussten. Deswegen nahm Julian Hermine mit und Christian Charlie.

Dabei hatten sie nach wenigen Sprüngen die perfekte Technik gefunden. Anstatt jedes Mal Karten und viele Zauber während der Pausen nutzen zu müssen, fanden sie einen anderen Weg immer in die richtige Richtung zu springen. Denn Julian erinnerte sich an die Signatur von Voldemorts Magie, welche bei Calais so intensiv war, das er sie an der Deutsch-Französischen Grenze noch spüren. Also hangelte er sich metaphorisch an diesem dünnen Faden vor, bis er zum Wollknäuel gelangen würde. Christian sprang immer nach Julian und folgte ganz einfach dessen Magie. Bei knapp 3 Kilometer pro Sprung und 500 Kilometer Distanz sprangen sie fast 200 Mal innerhalb von 1 Stunde.

„Das war eine reife Leistung, Jetzt bald brauchen wir einen geeigneten Lagerplatz.", sagte Julian als er auf das immer noch qualmende und zerstörte Calais herunter blickte. Sie befanden sich wieder dort, wo er und Hermine das Auto abstellten, als sie nach England gingen.

„Können wir nicht mal eine Pause machen?", fragte Charlie, wobei es eher ein Kommando war, denn er fiel augenblicklich erschöpft auf seinen Rücken und schaute in den Himmel.

„Lass sie Pause machen.", sagte ein Christian der sicher auch angestrengt wirkte, „Lass uns eine Pause machen. Wir sind fast 200 Mal gesprungen." So oft und weit waren auch die beiden noch nie in dieser Zeit gesprungen. Julian war etwas sauer, das sie nun wirklich noch, so kurz vor der Stadt Calais noch pausieren mussten.

„Aber wir sind noch nicht da.", stellte Julian trocken fest, der nach dem Blick von Hermine verstand, das es wohl einfach nicht mehr ging.

„Hast du eine Idee wo wir das Lager eröffnen?", fragte Hermine bei dem gemeinsamen Essen interessiert. Direkt darauf biss sie ein großes Stück ihres belegten Brotes ab und kaute dieses sichtlich genüsslich. Unweigerlich musste Julian bei diesem Anblick lächeln und antwortete:

„In etwa, ja. Hier auf dem Kontinent, im Wald. Der Rest ist eigentlich gar nicht so wichtig, weil wir eh nur zwei, maximal drei Zelte aufbauen müssen."

„Und wie geht es dann weiter?", fragte Charlie, der sich nun an der Diskussion beteiligen wollte.

„Wir bauen heute das Lager auf. Christian nicht, denn er verwandelt sich in seinen Animagus und schaut ob in Calais etwas mit Rang und Namen unterwegs ist. Das wäre mitunter das beste was uns passieren kann. Ein Todesser mit vielen Informationen auf dem Tablett.", erklärte Julian den beiden, wobei auch Christian zuhörte, der aber den zugegebenermaßen guten Plan Julians nicht zum ersten Mal hörte. Ihm persönlich wäre lieber gewesen, Julian würde ihn in die Stadt begleiten, aber Christian verstand die Argumentation. Wenn sie gleich am ersten Tag Hermine und Charlie alleine lassen würden, dann könnte die Stimmung schnell kippen.

„Hört sich sinnvoll an…", murmelte Hermine, „und was bauen wir alles auf?"

„Wir werden eine Lagerfeuerstelle errichten und ein Zelt in dem wir schlafen. Ein weiteres Zelt wird uns als mobiles Büro dienen. Dafür benötigen wir früher oder später ein Denkarium was wir klauen müssen. Ich denke essenstechnisch brauchen wir erst einmal nichts zu stehlen.", startete Christian, „ansonsten sollte der Rest eigentlich schnell gemacht sein. Wir müssen bedenken, das bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem wir unsere erste Informationsquelle haben, wir neue Informationen nur in der Stadt bekommen. Dort werden wir dann wohl viel beschäftigt sein."

„Können wir nicht einfach einen beliebigen Todesser gefangen nehmen und den als Ursprungsquelle nutzen und so schnell immer höher in der Rangfolge zu kidnappen?", fragte Charlie etwas verwundert über die Komplexität ihrer Aufgabe.

„Im Prinzip schon…", fing verwunderlicher Weise Hermine an zu reden, „Aber dann werden unsere Feinde recht schnell verstehen das etwas nicht stimmt, wenn viele ihrer Mitstreiter von der Bildfläche verschwinden."

„Genau, richtig.", bejahte Christian, müde lächelnd zu Hermine, „aus diesem Grund müssen wir jeden Mord und jeden Gefangenen ordentlich verschleiern. Das bedeutet viel Arbeit, auch mit dem Vielsafttrank, Legilimenz, Imperiusfluch und so weiter."

„Stimmt, an den Imperius habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Schon praktisch das wir den jetzt benutzen können.", sagte Charlie, was Hermine etwas auspusten lies. Die junge Frau war sichtlich nicht so ganz damit einverstanden, Menschen ihren freien Willen zu nehmen.

„Ja, der Imperius ist sehr nützlich. Aber auch hier muss man dezent vorgehen. Wir sollten nach Möglichkeit nicht auffallen. Ich hab Harry versprochen ihn aus Hogwarts rauszuholen, da will ich nicht krepieren bevor er überhaupt bei uns ist. Aber das ist so wie so egal, denn diese ersten Schritte sind nicht unsere Sorge. Darum wird sich Christian kümmern der die Stadt einen Tag im Blick behält und den Weg einschlagen wird, den er am Sinnvollsten erachtet. Vielleich wird er Hilfe von uns brauchen, dann wird er sich bei uns melden, aber ich denke wir sollten es primär erst einmal seine Sorgen sein lassen.", erklärte Julian den beiden anderen. Natürlich räumte er die Freiheiten die er Christian gab, extra ein. Es sollte den beiden zeigen das es nicht einfach nur simples Befehle empfangen und ausführen war, was von ihnen gefordert wurde, sondern viel mehr eigene Entscheidungen treffen und diese selbst zu vertreten und durchzuführen.

Die restlichen Apperationsvorgänge verliefen verhältnismäßig gut. Etwa nach einer halben Stunde unbequemen Reisens durch den Raum, kamen sie auf der anderen Seite Calais an, wo sie dann schnellen Schrittes den größten Wald der an die Stadt angrenzte, durchkämmten. Durch Muggelfeatures wie Google Maps war Christian in der Lage schnell den geeigneten Wald selbst zu finden und auch einen Weg darin herauszusuchen dem sie eine Zeit lang folgen wollten. Anschließend überflog Christian als Falke den Wald in hoher Distanz und erörterte den perfekten Lagerplatz. Julian war etwas neidisch auf die Animagusform Christians, da sie so unfassbar praktisch war und er sie so oft nutzen konnte. Außerdem waren die Bewegungen seines Freundes in Tierform schon viel geübter, als seine eigenen, weil er einfach viel mehr Trainingszeit in der Form hatte.

Nach wenigen Minuten zu Fuß im Wald, auf der Straße die Christian vorab auswählte, kam dieser auf die Straße geflogen und verwandelte sich zurück.

„Ich denke ich habe unseren Platz. Dort unten im Tal ist ein verlassener alter Fischweiher, schätze ich mal, mit einer alten Hütte. Davor ist eine kleine Wiese. Wir können die Hütte wieder in Schach bringen und auch diese nutzen.", erklärte er.

„Ist das hier ein magischer Wald?", erkundigte sich Julian.

„Laut der Karte die ich habe, nein, aber du weißt ja wie das ist, sobald du die Schutzzauber beschwörst.", antwortete Christian.

„Was meinst du?", fragte ein neugierige Hermine.

„Wenn du in einem nicht-magischen Wald permanente Magienutzung wie zum Beispiel Schutzzauber hast, dann lockt das magische Tiere von weiter weg an, die sich dann in diesem Wald niederlassen. Die meisten dieser Tiere werden angelockt durch die Magie, die sie als Fixpunkt im Leben nutzen. Deswegen ist der Verbotene Wald bei Hogwarts auch so gefüllt mit Tieren. Je stärker die Magie an dem Fleckchen Erde ist, desto stärker ist die Anziehung für die Tiere.", erläuterte Charlie, der sich scheinbar nicht nur gut mit Drachen auskannte, sondern auch anderen Tieren.

„Ja, das Stück Wald in dem jetzt das Flüchtlingslager ist, war auch mal magielos, aber durch unsere Schutzzauber sind immer mehr Tiere zugezogen. Jetzt wo wir diese noch weiter verschärft haben, zusammen mit Bill, wird es wohl noch extremer.", sagte Julian, wonach Christian lachend ergänzte:

„Vielleicht werden ja ein paar Veela angelockt…"

„Du Rassist!", empörte sich Hermine sofort, die scheinbar nicht erkannte das es sich um einen dummen Witz Christians handelte. Während dieser mit einem dicken Lachen auf dem Gesicht überlegte wie er aus dieser Nummer wieder herauskommen würde, gingen sie querfeldein den Hang hinunter zu dem Weiher den Christian erspäht hatte.

„Christian, du hast schon die zweite Viertel-Veela abgestaubt, es wäre unfair wenn du noch mehr bekommen würdest.", sagte Charlie etwas schmunzelnd, „ich bin auch mal dran."

„Charlie!", empörte sich Hermine jetzt auch über den Weasley der sich ihrer Meinung nach nicht so beteiligen sollte.

„Für die andere musst du dich bei deinem Bruder bedanken.", sagte Julian, den Hermine auch anfauchen wollte, bis sie bemerkte das es zwecklos war. Sie war in einer Männerdominierten Runde und konnte diesen kleinen sexistischen Züge nicht unterbinden. Sie wusste zwar, dass keiner dieser Kerle diesen Sexismus ausleben würde, aber trotzdem gefiel ihr der Umgangston nicht. Mit etwas Vorbereitung würde sie das ganze vielleicht irgendwann etwas ändern können.

Wenige Minuten später kamen sie an der Hütte an und alles war so wie Christian es von oben auch erkannt hatte. Die Hütte war aus recht altem feuchtem Holz und würde ohne Zauberei-Reperatur auch nicht in der Lage sein tatsächlich Menschen zu beherbergen. Im Dach war ein großes Loch wodurch es jahrelang hereingeregnet hatte.

Am mittelgroßen Weiher, vielleicht einhundert Quadratmeter, errichteten sie sowohl die zwei Zelte als auch die Feuerstelle, welche schon wenige Minuten später brannte. Christian installierte großflächige Schutzzauber um ihre Basisfläche des Tals herum und verschwand anschließend als Falke in Richtung Calais, was von ihrem aktuellen Standort fast 2 Kilometer in Richtung der Küste lag. Diese großflächigen Schutzzauber sind nur die Grundlage für die Schutzzauber die er in den kommenden Tagen um den engeren Bereich des Lagers legen wird. Im Grunde kann man sagen das diese aktuell vorhandenen Zauber nur dafür da sind, das nicht jedes Individuum bis zu den tödlichen Zaubern kommt. Für die nächsten Stunden sollten diese Zauber aber als Schutz reichen.

Während Julian und die anderen weiter das Lager aufbauten, sich aber auch so langsam an den gemütlichsten Teil ihrer Reise machte, dem kiffen, war Christian in Calais angekommen und hatte sich ein wenig orientiert.

Die Stadt ähnelte dem was sei einmal war, einer hübschen Küstenstadt kein bisschen. Calais war vollständig zerstört. Auf Bergen wurden die Leichen der Attacke gesammelt und mit Jeeps abtransportiert, während Menschen die Muggel herumkommandierten. Augenscheinlich waren diese Sklaventreiber Zauberer, die meisten aus England. Was Christian auch nach einiger Zeit des Überfliegens auffiel war, das noch weniger junge Frauen und Mädchen als er erwartete da waren. Er hoffte inständig das diese Frauen sich noch in der Stadt befanden und nicht schon weg waren, in den Villen der widerlichen Todesser.

Nach kurzem Überlegen entscheid sich Christian dafür, dass die Information darüber ein Ansatz sein kann. Wenige Minuten später hatte er sich einen einfachen aber effektiven Plan zurechtgelegt, mit der er an die Informationen kommen kann, die er benötigte. Als er dann auch noch einen schwarz gekleideten Mann, eine junge Frau durch die Straßen verfolgen sah, wusste er, das er sein Opfer gefunden hatte. Geduldig beobachtete er, wie der talentlose Zauberer, mehr stolpernd als rennend, die Muggelfrau verfolgte aber sie weder einfing noch mit seinem Zauberstab traf. Auf einer der Häuserruinen, mit klarer Sicht auf die beiden rennenden, verwandelte sich Christian zurück zum Menschen. Direkt hob er seine Zauberstab und zielte auf die Frau:

„ _Legilimenz",_ dachte der junge Mann, der augenblicklich in die gänzlich untrainierten Gedanken der rennenden Frau eindrang. Schnell änderte er den Weg des jungen Mädchens so ab, das sie eine Runde drehen würde und dann in einer Seitengasse landeten, die ganz in der Nähe und unbeobachtet war. Anschließend verließ er die Gedanken der Frau, die sicherlich gar nichts vom Angriff mitbekam auch weil sie gerade auf der Flucht war und nun den geforderten Weg einschlug. Wie geplant verfolgte sie der junge Zauberer.

Christian wartete nur wenige Sekunden in der Gasse bis er die junge Frau einbiegen sah. Er selbst versteckte sich hinter einer Mülltonne, aus der immer noch dunkler Qualm aufstieg und die Luft in der kleinen Straße verschlechterte. Rechts und links von ihnen befanden sich hohe Wände an denen der Kampf aber scheinbar nicht spurlos vorbei ging. Sie befanden sich in der Innenstadt Calais, wo auch die meiste Zerstörung vorherrschte. Laut vor Luftlosigkeit und schlechter Luft atmend, hörte Julian den unerfahreren Zauberer einbiegen und sagen:

„Hab ich dich endlich, du dreckige Muggelschmlampe. Bist nicht die hübscheste aber immerhin noch jung. Wirst mir sicherlich bei der Versteigerung einen kleinen Batzen Geld einbringen."

„ _Wow, das war noch einfacher als erwartet…"_ , dachte sich Christian, der in einem Ruck seine Position in der Sicherheit der Mülltonne verließ und den unwachsamen Todesser mit einem schnellen Schockzauber ausschaltete.

Das Opfer dieses Angriffs hatte selbst als er getroffen wurde, noch nicht realisiert das er angegriffen wurde, da er immer noch erschöpft in Richtung des Boden atmete.

„Pssst. Kein Wort. Ich tue dir nichts, verschwinde.", sagte Christian, der sich wirklich nicht um eine Muggelfrau kümmern konnte. Anschließend ging er zu ihrem neuen Gefangenen, den er mit sich selber in eins der Häuser mitnahm. Die Frau lief entgegen der Richtung wie sie herein gelaufen war, wieder weg.

Schon als er die Verfolgung gesehen hatte, ahnte Christian das ein so untalentierter und junger Zauberer die Erlaubnis hatte, Sklaven zu nehmen und zu besitzen. Wie alles andere auch, war auch dieser Umstand ganz an das Standing innerhalb der Reihen Voldemorts gebunden. Also wusste Christian, das es wohl eine Versteigerung der Frauen geben würde, zumindest derer die nicht direkt von den ganz großen Namen in Anspruch genommen worden sind. Diese Todesser, des inneren Kreises, werden sicherlich nicht an dieser Versteigerung beteiligt sein, da es unter ihrem selbstgestellten Niveau liegt.

Mit einem schnellen _Ennervarte_ weckte er den unerfahrenen Todesser der sich panisch umsah:

„Ein Wort und du bist tot. Direkt. Verstanden?", zischte Christian den Mann an, „Gut. Wann ist die Versteigerung der Frauen?"

„M-m-orgen.", bekam er als gestotterte Antwort zurück. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf Christians Gesicht, traf den Gefangen erneut ein roter Schockzauber und er wurde augenblicklich ohnmächtig. Christian wollte nur wissen ob er schnell reagieren müsste, oder ob er noch Zeit zum Planen mit Julian und den anderen hatte. Die Versteigerung würde die perfekte Gelegenheit bieten einen Feind ihrer Wahl zu finden und gefangen zu nehmen. Dafür konnten sie diesen jungen Schergen Toms als Informationsquelle nutzen.

Christian griff nach dem leblosen Körper des Mannes, der aber nur ohnmächtig war und nutzte die Technik des Signaturapperierens um die Stadt und deren Scanzauber zu verlassen. Als er nun merkte das diese Zauber fort waren, apperierte er auf herkömmliche Weise direkt ins neue Lager, mitsamt ihrer ersten Informationsquelle. So konnten die Schutzzauber der Todesser nicht erfassen wohin Christian apparierte.

„ _Das lief eindeutig noch viel besser als erwartet…"_ , dachte sich Christian, auch etwas stolz auf sich selber und seine fehlerfrei effektive Performance.

 **Author Note:**

Zurück weil ihr es zurück wolltet.

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und freut euch auf die kommenden.

Leider kann ich euch nicht sagen, wann das nächste erscheint, aber es wird kommen, versprochen.

Bitte, bitte, bitte lasst mir ne Review da, ich würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen.

Ansonsten bis bald,

Euer Reesaldo123


	37. Kapitel 37 - Draco Malfoy - Freund oder

Draco Malfoy – Feind, oder sogar Freund?

„Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?", fragte Julian lächelnd, als er mit seinem Zauberstab auf den gerade gelandeten Christian zeigte.

„Keine Ahnung wie er heißt, aber er hat mehr als nützliche Infos.", antwortete Christian achselzuckend.

„Bezüglich was?", fragte nun Hermine verwundert,

„Ja, wie sich herausstellt jagte er eine junge Muggelfrau durch die Stadt, weil morgen Abend eine Auktion ist, bei der die Frauen an die höchstbietenden Zauberer verkauft werden.", erklärte er.

„Das ist barbarisch!", schrie Hermine lauthals neben Julian auf, der schon während er Christian zuhörte das Gesicht verzog, wohl wissend das seine Nachbarin gleich sehr ausfallend werden würde.

„Deswegen sind wir nicht auf deren Seite.", sagte Charlie recht emotionslos. Trotzdem machte er damit seinen Standpunkt mehr als nur deutlich.

„Also, was planst du Christian?", fragte Julian, auch oder eher vor allem um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich hab mir noch nicht viel überlegt außer herauszufinden wer wohl alles kommen wird und wen wir davon jagen.", fing Christian an, „Möglicherweise schicken die großen Familien gar niemanden dorthin, oder aber und das ist was ich hoffe, sie schicken Vertreter der Familie hin, die aber nicht aus der Hauptfamilie stammen. Diese entführen wir dann, holen die Infos die wir wollen und geben sie an King ab. Wenn eine Entführung nicht klappt, legen wir sie um, besser als wenn wir sie leben lassen."

„Warum sollten die Hauptvertreter der großen Familien nicht kommen?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„In der Welt da draußen, vor allem in England, geht es nur noch um Reputation. Im inneren Zirkel seiner Schaafe noch mehr. Diese Männer, größtenteils Lords, können es sich nicht erlauben auf so etwas unangesehenem wie einer Versteigerung der Sklaven aufzutauchen. Außerdem sollten sie bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt bereits ihre Sklaven aus Calais genommen haben. Aber ihre Brüder, Söhne, Neffen und Onkel brauchen, oder wollen, auch welche. Deswegen werden Vertreter der Familien geschickt. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das. Wenn das nicht so sein sollte, nehmen wir halt ein paar der anderen Todesser gefangen und fragen die aus. Jedenfalls ein guter Weg an Infos zu kommen.", erläuterte Julian.

„In Ordnung. Soll ich Kingsley schreiben, oder vielleicht das Veritasserum holen?", fragte Hermine.

Kopf schüttelnd antwortete Christian, nichts desto trotz mit Blick zu Julian, wohl um sich zu vergewissern:  
„Veritasserum ist in der Situation doof, weil wir gar nicht genau wissen wonach wir suchen. Und King schrieben wir erst, wenn wir was wirklich brauchbares haben. Der simple Fakt das es eine Sklavenauktion gibt, ist vielleicht unfassbar schrecklich, aber würde einfach nur zu weiterer Unsicherheit und Hoffnungslosigkeit führen. Ich denke Julian sollte Legilimenz nutzen."

Mit einem schnellen Zauberstabwisch entzündete sich der Joint Julians und er sagte lachend, trotz Mairuhana im Mund:

„Ich freu mich schon drauf."

Direkt darauf fesselte Christian den Gefangen magisch an einend er Bäume am Lage und weckte ihn wieder. Julian würde gleich zu ihm stoßen und die anderen Externen wohl auch. Traurig musste er feststellen, wie jung der Gefesselte und bald Tote eigentlich war. Unweigerlich musste er sich fragen, wie es kommt das man in diesem Alter in den Reihen Riddles landet.

„ _Naja, nicht mein Problem du Bastard. Du bist später der Tote, nicht ich…"_ , hallte es in einer Art Konterreaktion zum Mitleid das er empfand in seinem Kopf. Manchmal glaubte Christian wirklich das er psychisch krank sei, weil oftmals in ihm selber der Kampf zwischen Schadenfreude und Mitleid, Brutalität und Zuneigung, Hass und Liebe herrschte. Oft, zu oft, gewann die böse Seite.

„Na wen haben wir denn hier?", fragte er, enttäuscht das der junge Mann vor ihm nicht schneller zu Bewusstsein kam. Man merkte dem Körper der vor Christian lag zwar an, das er sich mehr und regelmäßiger regte, aber er nur langsam aufrichtete.

Gerade als Julian hinter Christian und dem Gefangenen mit Hermine zusammen ankam, sah er wie Christian seinen Arm bedrohlich hob und ihn mit voller Wucht im Gesicht des immer noch Ohnmächtigen versenkte. Mit einem laut hörbaren Knack und einem weiteren dumpfen Geräusch brachen diverse Knochen.

„Wach auf du blöder Penner!", schrie Julians Freund den jetzt hellwachen Jungen an. Aus einem Blick zu Hermine erkannte Julian direkt das sie intervenieren wollte, was er aber mit seinem Arm unterbrach in dem er sie grob zu sich zog und zischte:

„Wir sind im Krieg. Entweder du lässt uns, oder du gehst und brauchst es dir nicht anzusehen. Keine Zeit für Mitleid."

Von der plötzlichen Intensität des Tons zwischen den beiden, erschrak Hermine kurz und wollte anschließend begründen warum auch im Krieg nicht alles erlaubt sein kann, doch als sie Julians Gesicht sah, biss sie sich auf die Zunge und nickte wiederwillig. Lächelnd nickte auch Julian der dann schnell hervortrat und zu Christian aufschloss.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte der vor Schmerz weinende Gefangene, der versuchte mit seinen Augen dem Blut aus seiner Lippe und Nase zu folgen.

„In der Hölle.", hörte Christian Julian von hinten lachend sagen, bevor er selber eine ziemlich ähnliche Antwort geben konnten. Einige sehr wenige Momente, gefüllt mit dem Wimmern des Gefesselten brauchte Julian um aufzuschließen. Christian sagte während dieser Zeit:

„Ach komm schon. Ich habe dich jetzt einmal gehauen, damit du wach wirst. Es ist ja nicht so als das ich jetzt den Crutiatus Fluch nutze.", bevor er noch anhängte, „Jedenfalls wirst du dir den selber ersparen können, wenn du das tust was wir wollen."

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte der Verletzte ungewöhnlich schnell.

„Ich werde dich jetzt mit Legilimenz angreifen. Du wirst mir jede deiner Erinnerungen zeigen, die ich sehen will, egal wie privat, intim, schlimm, brutal oder schrecklich sie auch sein mag. Versuchst du mich daran zu hindern, wirst du merken warum der Zauber Folterfluch heißt. Verstanden?", sagte Julian, emotional scheinbar unbeeindruckt vom Gesicht des Opfers Christians.

Mit einem vorsichtigen Nicken signalisierte der junge Mann das er verstanden habe und so hob Julian den Zauberstab und sagte:

„ _Legilimenz"_

Sehr weich drang Julian in das Gedankenregister, beziehungsweise biologisch das Gehirn ein. Hier orientierte er sich sehr schnell an der Struktur, die zwischen Privatleben und seiner Tätigkeit für Riddle trennt. Allgemein schien er nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, denn seine Gedanken sind, wohl intuitiv, gut geordnet.

Die erste Erinnerung die sich Julian näher ansah, stellte sich später als der Moment der Rekrutierung des jungen Mannes heraus:

 _Sie standen in einem großen Raum, eines wohl sehr großen palastähnlichen Hauses_. _Ein hellblonder, fast schon wasserstoffblonder Mann mit Pferdeschwanz in den nobelsten Kleidern die es aus Zaubererhand gibt, musterte den deutlichen jüngeren aktuellen Gefangenen von Julian und Christian._

„ _Adrian…", fing der Todesser an, bevor er mit einem leicht negativen Unterton und negativer Mimik ein gezischtes „Pucey" anhängte, wohl um die generelle Abneigung gegenüber der Familie zu zeigen._

„ _Mr. Malfoy.", antwortete der Junge unbeeindruckt, „was kann ich für Sie tun?"_

„ _Zunächst einmal, Mr. Pucey, möchte ich wissen warum im Gegensatz zu Ihrem Vater, Sie noch nicht dem dunklen Lord dienen, wo doch sein Sieg so gewiss ist."_

„ _Ist nun jeder, der dem selbsternannten dunklen Lord nicht aktiv folgt ein Feind seiner Sache?", antwortete das junge Reinblut der Familie Pucey mindestens genauso arrogant wie Lucius Malfoy zuvor._

„ _Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe zu erörtern in wie weit ihr Freund oder Feind meines Meisters seid.", antwortete Malfoy._

„ _Um was geht es hier dann?", fragte Pucey verwundert._

„ _Ich habe ein Angebot zu machen.", startete Malfoy, was den jungen Engländer vor ihm etwas verwirrt drein blicken ließ, bevor Malfoy ergänzte, „Im Namen der Familie Malfoy und nur der Familie Malfoy."_

„ _Ich verstehe nicht.", erkundigte sich wieder Pucey, noch verwunderter als vorher._

„ _Entweder du verlässt den Raum hier unter einem magischen Eid das nichts diesen Raum verlassen wird, zu niemandem, oder du verlässt den Raum hier als Notizbuch, in das ich dich verwandelt habe um deine Leiche verschwinden zu lassen.", machte ihm nun Malfoy klar._

 _Sichtbar unsicher schluckte der junge Mann vor Malfoy und hob aus Angst seinen Zauberstab:_

„ _Ich Adrian Timothy Pucey schwöre auf meine Magie, das nichts was im kommenden Gespräch mit Lord Lucius Malfoy gesagt wird, jemals durch mich an andere Personenen weiter gegeben wird, weder durch gesprochenes, noch durch geschriebenes Wort. So sei es."_

 _Ein heller goldener Schein erschien und besiegelte damit den Schwur, den Pucey ängstlich ablegte._

 _Wenige Momente bevor er anfing zu sprechen, sah man in Malfoys Gesicht kurze Zeit das Amüsement über die ängstliche Haltung Puceys. Schnell setzte der Malfoy-Lord seine bekannte unemotionale Miene auf und sagte:_

„ _Es geht um meinen Sohn Draco."_

 _Etwas verwundert darüber, dass es um Draco Malfoy geht, hob Pucey verwundert eine Augenbraue, auch als Aufforderung weiter zu reden. Was man dem jungen Mann viel zu schnell ansah war, das er es als deutlicher Vorteil für sich selber ansah, das es um etwas so heikles wie den Sohn von Lucius Malfoy geht._

„ _Ihr beide wart zusammen in Slytherin und dort in einem Quidditchteam. Ich will das du dich wieder mit ihm anfreundest.", instruierte Malfoy._

„ _Warum?", war Pucey immer noch verwundert._

„ _Mein Sohn muss gewisse Dinge als Erbe der Malfoy Familie tun und an gewisse Dinge glauben. Ich möchte das seine Haltungen überprüft werden. Seine eigene Haltung zu der Herrschaft des dunklen Lords, zu mir, zu Herrschaft des reinen Blutes, zu allem. Er ist nichts desto trotz der zukünftige Lord Malfoy."_

„ _Ich soll ihn also ausspionieren?", fragte Pucey verwundert, der sicherlich nicht erwartet hatte, dass das seine Aufgabe war, „Warum macht das nicht Nott, oder jemand anderes der in der Schule mit ihm befreundet war?"_

„ _Weil alle diese Freunde treue Diener des dunklen Lords sind.", statuierte Malfoy Senior._

„ _Sie glauben das Draco kein treuer Mann des Lords ist?", stellte Pucey eigentlich eine Frage, die aber keine war._

„ _Es geht hier nicht darum was ich glaube. Es geht auch nicht darum was du glaubst, Mr. Pucey. Einzig und allein die Ansichten meines unfähigen Sohnes zählen hier..", zischte Malfoy vor Wut. Also Julian war sich sicher, das er dieses intolerante Arschloch nicht als Vater haben wollen würde._

„ _Was springt für mich dabei heraus?", fragte Pucey nun, deutlich interessierter. Julian musste zugeben das es nach einem recht leichten Job klang, wenn man die Zielperson so wie so schon auf eine freundliche Art und Weise kennt._

„ _10.000 Galleonen.", antwortete Malfoy, scheinbar ohne sich bewusst zu sein, wie viel Geld er gerade ins Spiel brachte._

 _Julian, der dadurch das es Puceys Erinnerung war, auch dessen Eindrücke als Gefühle wahrnahm, wusste jetzt auch, dass es für die Familie Pucey eine Verdreifachung des Kapitals innerhalb des Familienkontos in Gringotts wäre. Schon seit einigen ist der finanzielle Stand der Puceys nicht gerade gut. Nicht so schlimm wie der der Weasleys, aber im Vergleich zu den Blacks, Potters, Malfoys, LeStranges oder Greengrasses Englands nahezu nichts._

„ _Einverstanden.", antwortete Pucey, ganz klar auf die Summe an Geld aus._

Alle wichtigen Erinnerung die er von da an überflog waren Gespräche mit Draco Malfoy. Anscheinend verbrachte die zwei viel Zeit miteinander, aber Julian wurde nicht warm mit diesen Gesprächen. Trotz dass er sagen musste, er konnte die Eindrücke die er häppchenweise von Hermine und Harry über den verhassten Malfoy bekam, nur teilweise bestätigen, war er sich nicht sicher. Er hatte das Gefühl das etwas mit diesen Erinnerungen nicht stimmte. Nichts desto trotz musste Julian gestehen, dass er Malfoy sehr oft ziemlich witzig fand und das der junge für ein bigottes Arschloch zwar, über alles und jeden Witze gemacht hat, aber nur unfassbar selten, fast schon gezwungenermaßen Witze über Mischblüter machte. Die Arroganz und diese Neigung zu beleidigenden Witzen, passte genau mit dem Draco Malfoy überein, den er von Hermine beschrieben bekommen hat, aber der Mangel an solchen rassistischen Kommentaren passte nicht. Viel entscheidender waren aber die nicht sehr inhaltsvollen Antworten des jungen Malfoyspross, der jedes Mal den dunklen Lord auf eine seltsame Art und Weise lobte, die nur wenig mit seiner Mimik, in dem Moment in dem er diese Dinge sagte, über ein stimmte. Julian hatte eine Vermutung, woran diese Diskrepanzen liegen könnten, wollte hier aber noch nicht weiter graben, weil es dunkle Leichen ans Licht bergen könnte. Eine längere „Behandlung" des jungen Mannes vor ihm würde wohl nötig sein, zumindest wenn sie prüfen wollen würden, ob und wie weit Draco Malfoy den dunklen Lord unterstützt. Falls diese Eventualität eintreten sollte, würde man weiter suchen und forschen können. Die letzte wichtige Erinnerung die sich Julian ansah, war wieder ein Gespräch mit Malfoy Senior.

 _Erneut standen ein älterer und besser gekleideter Pucey und Malfoy im selben Raum. Der Lord drückte dem jungen Auftragnehmer das Geld in die Hand und fragte:_

„ _Dein letzter Bericht?"_

„ _Wir beide kennen die Antwort und wissen wie sich Draco verändert hat."_

„ _Na schön. Dann ist deine Arbeit beendet.", erklärte Malfoy, was Pucey lachen ließ._

„ _Das glaube ich nicht, Malfoy.", sagte der Jüngere der beiden, nun das erste Mal ebenso arrogant wie Lucius. Als eben dieser das Gesicht fragend verzog, aber auch definitiv wütend musste Pucey lachend fortfahrend:_

„ _Du hättest besser aufpassen sollen. Ich sollte einen Eid schwören wodurch niemand über das Gespräch zwischen uns beiden etwas hören wird, aber niemand ließ mich schwören das der dunkle Lord nichts von Draco erfahren wird. Er ist nicht geschützt durch den Eid. Bevor du überlegst mich umzubringen, Lucius, ich habe die Erinnerungen extrahiert und verschiedenen Personen gegeben, die diese, wenn ich ihnen innerhalb dieses Abends nicht Bescheid sage, weitergeben."_

 _Hasserfüllt blickte der ausgetrickste Malfoy den jungen Mann an. Julian glaubte im Blick des Lords zu erkennen das es nicht um Liebe für seinen Sohn sondern simpel darum ginge, das er ausgetrickst wurde. Generell wirkte es nie so, als wenn Lucius bei der Erwähnung seines Sprösslings Zuneigung empfand._

„ _Was willst du?", fragte er ganz einfach und direkt, wohl mit der Gleichen Vorahnung wie Julian auch. Der dunkle Lord würde Pucey nicht fürstlich bezahlen, niemals, dafür erfordert es mehr Arbeit, aber er würde die Malfoys sicherlich bestrafen. Also wenn Malfoy mehr bietet, eine Win-win-Situation für beide._

„ _Einen Job bis an mein Lebensende, Schutz vor dem dunklen Lord, ein üppiges Gehalt und Zugang zu deinem Harem, Lucius.", antwortete Pucey fast schon wie selbstverständlich._

 _Nachdenklich überlegte Malfoy kurz und sagte dann:_

„ _Du bekommst einen Job, aber auf dem Kontinent. Den Zugang zu meinen Sklaven bekommst du auch, zumindest zu manchen.", startete Malfoy, der genauer dann noch sagte, „De facto hat sogar dein Beruf etwas damit zu tun. Im Namen der Familie Malfoy wirst du Frauen auf dem Kontinent, wenn dort bald der Krieg herrscht, gefangen nehmen und auf Auktionen versteigern."_

„ _Einverstanden."_

Verwirrt kam Julian aus dieser Erinnerung heraus. Aus der Sicht des jungen Deutschen war es nur ein perfides Spiel zwischen zwei Todessern, die sich gegenseitig versuchen auszutricksen. Die Informationen und Andeutungen die gemacht wurden lassen es zumindest als möglich erachten, das Draco Malfoy nicht das traditionelle Reinblutarschloch ist das man vielleicht vermutet. Aber das wäre nur der Fall wenn Puceys Erinnerungen über die Gespräche mit ihm manipuliert worden sind. Und dieser Manipulator wäre sicherlich kein Amateur, wobei Julian sagen musste, das er es sich mehr als nur ein wenig vorstellen könnte, das ein Lucius Malfoy als Lord eines alten Hauses dieses Fähigkeiten besitzt.

„Ich werde daraus nicht schlau, Christian…", murmelte er mit eindrucksvollem Blick.

„Was? Was ist los?", fragte Christian, aber auch Hermine und Charlie schienen diese Fragen gerade stellen zu wollen.

„Pucey wurde von Malfoy beauftragt seinen Sohn auszuspionieren. Das tat er dann auch, aber in den Erinnerungen mit dem jungen Draco wirkte dieser komisch. Durch Harry und Hermine hörte ich einige Geschichten über ihn und ich muss sagen, ja er ist ein Idiot, aber ein witziger Idiot.", fuhr Julian fort, der Hermine gerade genug Zeit gab aufzumucken um dann fortzufahren, „Aber es gab kaum Schlammblut Witze und wenn dann wirkten sie sehr gezwungen. Jedes Mal wenn er den dunklen Lord lobte, sah sein Gesicht so aus, als wenn er sich gleich übergeben muss."

„Sie wurden manipuliert?", erkundigte sich Christian.

„So vermute ich.", antwortete Julian wieder.

„Du willst mir also sagen, das Draco Malfoy weder seinem Vater noch Riddle hinterherläuft?", fragte Hermine mehr als nur ein wenig erstaunt.

„So vermute ich.", wiederholte sich Julian wieder, „Aber das werden wir sehr bald selber herausfinden."

„Wie meinst du?", fragte wieder Hermine, sichtlich gespannt auf Julians Idee.

„Pucey hat zu Malfoy Sr. Einen Portschlüssel genutzt, außerdem scheint Malfoy zu gut geschützt zu sein. Aber Malfoy Jr. ist nicht im selben Anwesen wie sein Vater. Da werden wir einfach reinspazieren und uns mal mit dem jungen Herren unterhalten.", erklärte Julian, „der gute Adrian hier wird uns sicherlich, freiwillig oder eben nicht so ganz freiwillig unterstützen."

„Das könnte funktionieren.", murmelte Christian.

„Malfoy, ich fasse es nicht…", dachte Hermine laut, „und was ist mit der Auktion der Frauen. Wir müssen ihnen helfen."

„Ja, das dachte ich auch, aber ich weiß nicht wie…", murmelte Julian, „Wobei wir da zumindest ein paar Todesser ausschalten können."

„Die Frage ist doch, wie viele Todesser dort sein werden und kämpfen werden, wenn wir einfach offen angreifen.", sagte Hermine was Christian mit dem Kopf schütteln lies.

„Die Todesser würden dann einfach die Gefangenen töten und ihren Notportschlüssel aktivieren. Oder wenn es genug sind, würden sie uns einfach fertig machen.", erklärte er, „Die beste Chance ist, wenn wir die Frauen, so viele wie möglich, befreien, bevor die Versteigerung ihrer Körper losgeht. Wenn sie erst einmal versteigert sind, können wir vielleicht noch einzelne der Männer rausnehmen, aber nicht mehr in großen Massen."

„Leider wurde es in den Erinnerungen nicht so genau gesagt, aber gedeutet habe ich es so, dass einige der großen Familien, wie die Malfoys in Form von unserem Freund in den Sklavenhandel einsteigen. Das heißt die meisten der armen Frauen werden in großen Mengen verkauft. Diese Händler müssen wir ausfindig machen und so alle Frauen eines Händlers befreien. Ich denke das könnten wir zumindest bei manchen mit Veritasserum für Pucey erreichen. Sind die Frauen erst einmal versteigert, können wir wie Christian schon sagte möglicherweise prominentere Einzelziele herausnehmen."

„Dann müssen wir das tun. Ich hole das Veritasserum.", sagte Charlie direkt, der sich umdrehte und seines Weges ging. Anscheinend war auch er dabei sein eigenes Leben zu riskieren um diesen Frauen zu helfen. Julian verstand warum seine Freunde alle helfen wollten, kam aber nicht herum selber so realistisch zu sein das das was sie taten bestenfalls der Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein ist. Und mit Blick auf den Krieg der tobte war es noch weniger. Es war schlichtweg irrelevant. Außer sie erwischen Todesser die etwas bedeuten… Moral ist ein teures Gut und Julian war im Normalfall ein Verfechter davon, zu sagen das Moral ein zu teures Gut war. Aber diese Frauen ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen wäre barbarisch.

„Mund auf Pucey.", sagte Julian, der hinter den immer noch sehr schwachen Gefangenen schritt und ihm drei Tropfen aufzwang. Wiederwillig schluckte der Mann das Mittel herunter.

 _Julian: Wie ist dein Name?_

 _Pucey: Adrian Timothy Pucey_

 _Julian: Hast du bereits Frauen gefangen die du verkaufen wolltest?_

 _Pucey: 6 Stück. Sie sind in der Gewalt meines Assistenten._

 _Christian: Kannst du einfach zu deinem Assistenten sagen, dass ihr sie wieder freilasst?_

 _Pucey: Crabbe Jr. ist mein Assistent. Er würde mein Wort nicht anzweifeln. Er ist dumm._

„Kein Wunder, seine Mutter und sein Vater sind auch Cousin und Cousine.", hörte Julian Hermine hinter ihnen giggeln.

Christian schenkte Julian ein Nicken mitsamt einem Lächeln.

 _6 Stück mit dem Imperius sicher._

 _Hermine: Gibt es noch andere Händler in der Stadt._

 _Pucey: Noch zwei große. Schneider und Mucliber._

 _Julian: Jens Schneider?_

 _Pucey: Ja, aber der Händler ist einer seiner Bastardsöhne, gehört aber zum neuen Lordhaus zu Schneider._

 _Christian: Hat dieser Sohn Kontakt mit seinem Vater?_

 _Pucey: Ich denke ziemlich selten. Schneider ist nicht dafür bekannt umgänglich zu sein._

 _Julian: Wo sind die Frauen von Mucliber?_

 _Pucey: In einem Gebäude in der Nähe des Place de Monaco. Nummer 38._

 _Christian: Verteidigungsmaßnahmen?_

 _Pucey: Vier Zauberwachen._

 _Christian: Wie viele Frauen hat er?  
Pucey: Als ich am Tag nach dem Angriff bei ihm war, waren es bereits 5. _

_Julian: Und Schneiders?_

 _Pucey: Ich weiß nichts über ihn. Sie halten sich aus Geschäften mit den anderen raus._

Julian, Hermine, Christian und Charlie zogen sich vom Gefangenen der immer noch unter dem Wahrheitsserum stand zurück um sich zu beraten.

„Die Details entnehme ich ihm nachher aus den Erinnerungen. Ich weiß ja jetzt wonach ich suchen muss.", fing Julian an, „aber ich möchte das sich jeder von euch das hier ansieht.". Mit seinem Zauberstab fuhr er sich an die Schläfe und ließ einen weißen magischen Faden aus seinem Kopf entweichen und vor sie schweben. Mit einem schnellen Wisch duplizierte er die Erinnerungen für jeden der Gruppenteilnehmer und ließ sie das ganze anschauen.

Im Grunde zeigte er ihnen alle Erinnerungen Puceys Draco Malfoy betreffend. Die erste mit Lucius, die zweite mit Lucius, als Pucey ihn erpresste und alle Gespräche von Pucey mit Draco. Auch als Julian sie selbst wieder Revue passieren ließ wurde es für ihn nur deutlicher, nicht undeutlicher. Etwas war an diesen Erinnerungen falsch, manipuliert.

„Bin ich behindert oder stimmt da etwas nicht?", fragte Julian Christian sarkastisch.

„Behindert.", lächelte Christian, „Ne, da stimmt wirklich etwas nicht. Die Mimik von Draco und das was er sagte passt einfach nicht. Aber auch die neutralen Worte die er wählt, aber der Ton in dem er diese spricht."

Nickend bestätigte Julian was er gehört hatte.

„Habe auch das Gefühl das etwas an diesen Erinnerungen falsch ist.", sagte Charlie, der zwar wusste das er selber kaum Ahnung von wahren oder falschen Erinnerungen hatte, aber auch wusste das seine Eindrücke erwünscht waren.

„Das ich das jemals sagen würde…", murmelte Hermine, „Aber ja, ich habe es auch gemerkt. Außerdem mit was soll Adrian denn Lucius sonst erpressen, bezüglich Dracos Haltung gegenüber dem dunklen Lord was Draco umbringen kann, wenn Voldemort es erfährt."

„Das er schwul ist und sich in Tommy verliebt hat.", lachte Christian was Hermine nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln ließ.

„Sind wir uns also einig das wir auch hier, selbstverständlich nach dem ganzen Versteigerungsthema nachhaken müssen?", fragte Julian, mehr oder weniger als Anführer in die Runde.

„Ja.", sagte Hermine, wobei sich das Ganze etwas gezwungen anhörte, während Charlie nur nickte.

„Ja, aber wir sollten nicht vergessen, egal was wir herausfinden, das er mal Todesser oder zumindest Gläubiger der Ideologie Riddles war.", betonte Christian erneut, als moralische Instanz in dieser Situation. Nach diesen Worten drehte sich die Gruppe zum gefangenen Pucey um und ging wieder zu ihm.

 _Julian: So du Bastard. Kommen wir zu Draco. Hast du ein Eid bezüglich ihm geschworen?_

 _Pucey: ja._

 _Julian: Mehrere? Wie viele?_

 _Pucey: Zwei._

Julian musste unweigerlich das Gesicht verziehen. Das bedeutete ihr Gefangener wird wohl auch nichts über seine Vergangenheit sagen können. Eide blockierten Veritasserum und ließen die Person lediglich sagen das sie nichts sagen können. Am Blick Christians erkannte Julian das sein bester Freund es trotzdem versuchen würde.

 _Christian: Was weißt du über Draco Malfoy?_

 _Pucey: Er war ein Jahr in Hogwarts unter mir, ebenfalls in Slytherin und ab meinem dritten Jahr Sucher der Quidditch Mannschaft. Im Gemeinschaftsraum hat er jeden mit seiner Attitüde und Arroganz genervt. Er hat sich regelmäßig mit Potter gezofft, wobei ihn der Gryffindor jedes einzelne Mal blamierte._

 _Julian: Danach?_

 _Pucey: Dazu kann ich mich nicht äußern._

 _Christian: Warst du schon einmal bei ihm im Haus?_

 _Pucey: Dazu kann ich nichts sagen._

Schnellen Schrittes drehte sich Christian wieder um und ging vom gefangenen weg.

„Das wars. Mehr bekommen wir wegen den blöden Eide aus ihm heraus.", sagte er wutentbrannt, „Warum kann man die nicht herausfoltern. Ist mir doch egal ob er dann stirbt wenn er eas sagt… macht er doch so wie so."

„Das wäre unmenschlich…", korrigierte Hermine, die dann lächelnd ergänzte, „Ich habe aber eine Idee"

Damit drehte sich die junge Frau wieder um und ging zu Pucey.

 _Hermine: Hast du schon einmal Gerüchte gehört, wo Draco Malfoy residieren könnte?_

 _Pucey: Ja, der Zweitwohnsitz der Malfoys ist der alte Wohnsitz der Familie, eine Burg im französischen Teil der Alpen. Gerüchteweise hält sich Draco dort auf, während Malfoy Manor immer von anderen Lords des inneren Kreises des dunklen Lords. Bewohnt wird und Lucius Malfoy dementsprechend immer wo anders wohnt."_

„Stark Hermine!", rief Julian, „Woher wusstest du, das er auf die Gerüchte-Frage anspringen würde?"

„Ich hab mal einige Bücher über magische Eide gelesen und das war eine der Situationen in denen Fehler bei der Syntax gemacht werden. Der Wortlaut der Eide wird oft zu klein formuliert, weswegen es sicher Pucey nur erlaubt war über Erfahrungen und Gerüchte anderer zu reden, nicht aber über eigenen Erfahrungen.", erklärte das Mädchen.

„Ganz die Besserwisserin…", murmelte Christian, der als er Julians mörderischen Blick sah, ergänzte, „Hast du die Bücher noch? Ich würde sie mir sehr gerne mal ausleihen."

Hermine, die auch Julians Aktion gegenüber Christian sah, schenkte ihrem Schwarm ein Lächeln, bevor auch sie Christian kurz einen bösen Blick zuwarf, aber schnell wieder lächelte.

„Wie geht's jetzt weiter?", fragte Charlie, sichtlich müde.

„Schlafen.", sagte Julian, „Und morgen bereiten wir den Angriff beziehungsweise die Befreiungsaktion vor."

„Ooookaaayy.", gähnte Hermine, die sich als erste umdrehte und in Richtung des Hauses ging, welches sie vor einigen Stunden fertig repariert hatten, sodass man darin ohne Probleme schlafen konnte. Direkt darauf folgte auch Charlie der schlafen ging.

Als der Weasley nicht mehr ganz so nah an ihnen dran war, lehnte sich Christian zu Julian und fragte:

„Aber wir legen Pucey noch um, oder?"

„Sie werden was dagegen haben.", finge Julian an, als er in Richtung von Charlie nickte, „Aber ja. Er ist ein Bastard, glaubt an die Scheiße und ihm sind Frauen scheiß egal. Niemals lasse ich den leben.", antwortete Julian ehrlich.

Mit einem entspannenden ausatmen von Luft machte Christian deutlich das er diesen Julian deutlich bevorzugte:

„Dieser Julian gefällt mir."

Also bereiteten die beiden kampferprobten Deutschen einen Plan vor, bei dem sie gleichzeitig die Frauen von Malfoy befreiten, beziehungsweise deren Befreiung überwachen und Muclibers Frauen ebenfalls befreien und den Sklavenhändler nach Möglichkeit umzubringen. Dazu mussten sie wieder viele Erinnerungen von Pucey ansehen, der es mehr oder weniger mit sich geschehen lies, weil er wusste was sonst passieren würde. Darüber war Julian sehr froh, weil exzessiver _Legilimenz_ Gebrauch alles andere als gesund für den Verstand ist.

Als sie auch damit fertig waren zündete Christian Julians Joint an, den er sich gerade in den Mund gesteckt hatte und dann seinen eigenen.

„Gib ihr eine Chance, Julian.", fing Christian die mehr als nur gefährliche Unterhaltung an.

„Von allen Menschen auf der Welt sagst wirklich du mir das. Der der ungefähr 12 mal deswegen gestorben wäre.", antwortete er mehr als nur ein wenig verwundert.

„Ihr verdient es beide.", sagte Christian simpel achselzuckend, „und ihr braucht es beide."

„Nein, Christian, das ist nicht so.", sagte Julian eisern, wobei Christian in seinen Augen mehr als nur ein wenig Zweifel erkennen konnte.

„Meinetwegen. Überleg es dir, Julian, wirklich, überleg es dir.", versuchte es Christian noch etwas einfühlsamer, worauf Julian nickte und vom Thema ablenkte. So endeten emotionale Unterhaltungen der beiden immer. Schneller als sie begonnen hatten.

Noch einige Male versuchte Christian das Gespräch der beiden Kiffer auf Hermine zu lenken, doch Julian blockte alles ab.

Also verbrachten sie die Nacht in trauter Zweisamkeit, nur mit dem besten Freund und dem Joint, so wie sie schon lange keine Nacht mehr verbracht haben.


	38. Kapitel 38 - Erneuter Kurswechsel

Erneuter Kurswechsel

„Aufstehen, heute wird die Stadt von euch ausgekundschaftet!", schrie Julian über den Zeltplatz. Quasi direkt begann das morgendliche Rascheln und bewegen in den Zelten der gerade wach werdenden.

Aus Hermines Zelt war eindeutig ein genervtes Schnauben zu hören, aber ansonsten gab das Mädchen keinen Mucks von sich.

„In 10 Minuten in der Hütte. Tempo.", hängte Julian an, in der Hoffnung seinen Befehlston gut rüber gebracht zu haben. Lächelnd ging er danach in eben diese Hütte und machte sich gemütlich einen Kaffee, während die anderen, mit Ausnahme von Christian, die besagten zehn Minuten voll ausschöpften.

Als Hermine in der Hütte war, wunderte sie sich, mehr als nur ein wenig über die Einrichtung dieser. Trotz dass sie am Tage vorher schon darin war, schien alles verändert. 4 Stühle standen um einen tiefen Holztisch auf dem eine magische Projektion lag, welche augenscheinlich die zerstörte Stadt Calais darstellte. Diese sah sich Julian genauer an, als Christian zu ihm stieß, während Charlie und Hermine den Rest des Raumes begutachteten. Eindrucksvoll, ohne zu merken wie verloren sie in ihren eigenen Gedanken war, schritt sie an den Wänden des nahezu quadratischen Raumes entlang. Nach dem Eintreten auf der rechten Seite sah sie einige Dummys stehen, welche in den unterschiedlichsten Farben markiert zu sein scheinen. Diese waren wohl zum Zaubern gedacht. Langsam berührte Hermine einen der Dummies mit der Hand und sah, wie seine komplette, bunte Farbe, schwarz wurde und nur an der Stelle, an der sie die Puppe berührte, leicht bräunlich.

„Das sind Testdummys. Anders als ihr vielleicht denkt sind sie nicht primär dafür da, das Kämpfen zu trainieren, sondern neue Flüche und Zauber kennen zu lernen oder zu entwickeln.", fing Christian, der bei Julian stand, welcher den Blick aber nicht von der Stadt Calais die er projiziert hatte abwandte an, „Bevor der Fluch, oder wenn der Fluch keine Auswirkungen auf den menschlichen Körper hat, ist der Dummy schwarz. Wenn jetzt den Körper verletzende Flüche darauf fallen, verfärbt er sich in verschiedene Farben. Grundsätzlich ist heller immer gefährlicher, dunkler ungefährlicher. So könnt ihr lernen die Power eurer Zauber zu dosieren, so dass ihr nie zu wenig, aber auch nicht unnötig viel verwendet."

Mit einem Nicken gab Hermine ihm zu verstehen das sie verstanden hatte. Vergleichlich unbeeindruckt war sie von einer nahezu exakten Kopie des Erinnerungsschranks. In einer Ecke des Raumes war ein Glaskasten, welcher gerade so groß wie die kleine Gästetoilette in Hermines Elternhaus war.

„Der Kasten ist unser Trainingsszenarioraum. Dieser soll auch in Hogwarts gebaut werden, aber funktioniert noch nicht. Also nicht rein gehen.", erklärte Christian, der sich dann zu Charlie wandte, der in der anderen Ecke einen weiteren ähnlichen Kasten mit etwas trüberem Glas begutachtete, „Und das ist unser Testraum. Die Wände sind so gut verzaubert, das man gefühlt jede Bombe, jeden Zauber darin testen kann, ohne das dem Rest was passiert."

„Kommt her!", sagte Julian, der das erste Mal vom Modell Calais wegsah. Er schien äußerst versiert zu sein und wenig von der sonst so lockeren und frechen Art.

Alle Anwesenden im Raum bewegten sich direkt auf ihren Anführer zu, der sie mit ungewöhnlich versiertem Blick ansah und kein bisschen Amüsement erkennen ließ.

„Das hier ist die erste Mission von uns, bei der wir wissen um was es geht und was auf uns zukommt.", sprach er in die Runde, bevor sich seine Mine stoisch versteinerte, „viel zu früh für euch beide."

„Aber es ist immer zu früh. Niemand sollte das machen müssen, was wir machen müssen, aber wir müssen es nun mal tun. Diese Frauen brauchen unsere Hilfe und wer wären wir, wenn wir ihnen keine Hilfe geben? Es liegt in unserer gottverdammten Ehre und Pflicht, das wir uns den Arsch aufreißen und alles tun was wir können. Denn nur, wenn wir dieses Ehrgefühl behalten, werden wir nicht so wie die.", fuhr Julian fort, „Denkt nicht an das Kämpfen, tut es. Denkt nicht an das Foltern, tut es. Denkt nicht an das Morden, tut es. Denn für die Freiheit, müsst ihr es tun!"

Charlie musste nach den letzten Worten schlucken. Nach der Stimmlage, der Haltung, der Wortwahl Julians wurde ihm schonungslos schnell klar, dass ein neuer Punkt in seinem Leben erreicht war, ein Wendepunkt. Charlie Weasley würde heute seinen eigenen Krieg beginnen.

Nach wenigen Momenten der Stille, sah Christian Julian lächelnd an und bat ihm mit seiner Mimik darum, anfangen zu dürfen. Wenige Augenblicke später, nachdem Julian zufrieden mit sich selber, Charlie und Hermine angeschaut hatte, die anscheinend immer noch seine kleine Rede aufnahmen, nickte er seinem Freund zu, der dann anschließend begann:

„Also, kommt her. Wir zeigen euch heute den vorläufigen Plan für den Tag. Um 20 Uhr heute Abend beginnt die Auktion. Ziel dieses ganzen Spaßes sollte eigentlich sein, dass diese gar nicht mehr stattfindet. Denn wenn zwei der drei großen Händler nicht auftauchen, oder sogar schon festgestellt wurde das diese tot sind, dann werden sie diese Versteigerung absagen. Die Schneider Familie können wir vergessen, zu schlecht vernetzt, zu versteckt, zu verschwiegen, zu vorsichtig. Im jetzigen Plankonstrukt wäre es zu riskant einen Angriff auf sie vorzunehmen."

Mit seinen Händen ließ Julian, neben die Vogleperspektivenansicht der Stadt Calais ein einzelnes verfallenes großes Gebäude gleiten.

„Das hier ist das Versteck von Malfoys Frauen. Zusammen mit einem Pucey unter dem Imperiusfluch schleich ich mich da rein, bringe Crabbe um, übrigens nicht der Crabbe den du kennst Hermine, sondern ein Cousin oder so und befreie die Frauen.", erkläre Julian, bevor er wieder eine weitere Erinnerung vor sich warf, „und das hier ist das Mucliber Versteck. Unser Plan hierfür ist, das ihr drei dieses Versteck heute observiert. Ich würde sie gerne auf offener Straße attackieren, weil wir leider im Gegensatz zu dem Malfoy-Sklavinnen-Lager keinerlei Kenntnisse über Schutzzauber haben. Dabei wird sich Christian dort oben auf dem Dach positionieren, damit er einen Top Ausblick hat, sich so schnell wie möglich und unbemerkt verwandeln kann und so auch am schnellsten von uns wieder unten ist. Charlie, du und Hermine versteckt euch in diesem Haus hier. Wenn ihr dort ankommt, werdet ihr es natürlich checken müssen, aber alle unsere Indikatoren deuten darauf hin, dass es geeignet ist. So seid ihr zusammen, bei eurer ersten Mission und sicherer. Dann ist einfach nur die Frage zu wie viel Risiko du bereit bist Hermine."

Etwas ungemütlich zuckte Hermine einmal und sah Julian fragend an:

„Entweder auf Kommando greifen wir alle vier von unterschiedlichen Seiten an. Der Nachteil dabei ist aber ganz klar, dass es gut und gerne sein kann, das einige der Frauen im Zauberhagel sterben. Vier Zaubererwachen und Mucliber selbst, der anscheinend laut Pucey nicht ganz untalentiert ist, so zu überfallen das sie alle wie Bowlingpins fallen, geht nicht.", erklärte er, was Hermines Unwohlsein nur noch verstärkte, „Wenn aber die Gruppe aus dem Haus in Richtung der Markthalle Calais aufbrechen würde und dann der gute Charlie, seine Gefangene Hermine, ganz kurzfristig nicht behalten will und sie lieber Mucliber verkaufen will, dann stoppt die Gruppe. Wenn die Gruppe stoppt, werden wahrscheinlich einer oder zwei Männer von ihnen zu euch zum Verhandeln kommen. Vermutlich wird einer davon Mucliber selber sein. In der richtigen Situation könnt ihr den dann umlegen, ohne das er sich in einem Duell überhaupt beweisen kann. Der zweite von euch visiert einen nahen weiteren Feind an. Christian wird, wenn er freie Schussbahn hat, wohl einiges vom Dach ausschalten können und ich werde desillusioniert auch irgendwo etwas abseits einen ins Visier nehmen. Vorher, falls warum auch immer etwas passiert was so schockierend ist, das Charlie den Deal durchführen muss, werden wir dich natürlich entsprechend mit Lokalisierzaubern ausstatten, das wir dich, wo auch immer du hinkommst, dort rausholen."

Julian war etwas überrascht das Hermine keine direkten Empörungsworte an ihn richtete, sondern lediglich nachdenklich wirkte.

„Was wollen wir damit bezwecken?", fragte sie.

„Die Frauen befreien.", antwortete Charlie etwas verwirrt.

„Nein, ich meine was bringt es uns im Krieg.", differenzierte sich Hermine von ihrer ersten Anmerkung.

„Nicht viel, außer vielleicht Informationen.", antwortete Christian jetzt auch sichtlich verwirrt, was die junge Frau von sich gab.

„Und was wäre wenn wir es schaffen würden, die gesamte Versteigerung zu sprengen?", fuhr sie fort.

„Dann würden wir, wenn wir es schaffen, viel mehr Feinde umlegen, aber auch mehr Frauen und uns selber riskieren.", antwortete Julian, etwas genervt, weil sie diesen Punkt schon zuvor hatten.

Hermine wirkte weiterhin nachdenklich und Julian kam es so vor, als wenn sie sich gerade im Kopf einen großen, zumindest für sie neuen Gedankengang erschuf, den sie mithilfe der Antworten ihrer Begleiter in die richtigen Bahnen lenkte.

„Julian was glaubst du, wie können wir den Krieg gewinnen?", fragte sie.

„Durch meine neusten Erkenntnisse und meinen geringen Glauben in die Politik der anderen Länder, glaube ich gar nicht daran."

„Wenn es einen Weg gäbe, welcher wäre es?", hakte jetzt Hermine genervt nach.

Anstatt Julian antwortete Christian:

„Eine Revolution.", sagte er, was Hermine mit einem Lächeln belohnte, „Ich denke pure Menschenmassen die sich mobilisieren und dagegen ankämpfen sind am wahrscheinlichsten."

„Genau.", sagte Hermine wieder, „Und was müssen wir machen, damit wir überhaupt die Chance haben, das diese Menschenmassen Hoffnung bekommen? Wir müssen ihnen zeigen, dass es noch jemanden gibt der für sie kämpft, der für sie da ist."

„Hermine, wenn dieses ganze Theater jetzt nur war, damit du eine weitere Motivationsrede halten kannst, dann mache ich jetzt weiter.", sagte Julian nun absolut genervt.

„Nein, nein, nein.", murmelte sie, „Hier geht es nicht um eine Motivationsrede, hier geht es um Kriegsstrategie."

Etwas erstaunt blickten sich Julian und Christian an, da sie beide, sowohl nicht wussten das es um Strategie geht, als auch das Hermine über Strategie reden kann.

„Wir brauchen Publicity, wir brauchen Aufmerksamkeit, um den Menschen Hoffnung zu schenken.", erklärte sie weiter, „denn, so schwer es mir damals gefallen ist zu akzeptieren, nach dem Artikel von Luna, genau das habt ihr, die Jäger des Todes, früher gemacht. Ihr habt vielen Menschen Hoffnung gegeben. Dort wo die Festung Hogwarts keinen Tropfen Glauben mehr erschaffen konnte, durch Bürokratie, durch Stillhalten und warten, habt ihr mit eurer Aggressivität genau das beigesteuert was sie brauchten. Etwas zum Festhalten."

Julian musste sich eingestehen, das nicht nur alles Sinn machte was sie sagte, sondern das Hermine auch eine ausgezeichnete Rednerin sein konnte.

„Lass uns nicht mehr vom Verborgenen, ins Verborgene reinarbeiten, nein, lass uns Statements aus dem Verborgenen in die Öffentlichkeit setzen. Lasst euer Symbol wieder aufleben, lasst euren Krieg wieder aufleben. Die Todesser und deren Schergen haben Angst vor Riddle, sie zittern vor seiner Folter, seiner Mordlust. Lass sie ebenso Angst vor uns haben. Nein, wir foltern sie nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt, aber es kehrt auch keiner von ihnen lebend zurück. Jedes Mal wenn der Totenkopf mit dem Hasen am Himmel prangt, dann soll jeder Mensch wissen, die Jäger des Todes oder wie sie auch immer heißen, da sind. Denn dann wird jeder von ihnen mit jedem Tag, jeder Minute und jeder Sekunde, die Angst vor diesem Monster und vor allem seinen Schergen, einen Funken weniger. Und wie wir alle wissen, Angst gewinnt Kriege."

„Alleine bist du nur ein einzelner Tropfen, doch zusammen ergeben wir einen reißenden Strom…", murmelte Christian und zitierte damit einen seiner Lieblingsrapper Deutschlands. _(Zitat: Kollegah feat. MoTrip – Einer von Millionen)_

Fassungslos musste Christian Hermine nach seinem Zitat anstarren. Natürlich waren diese Gedanken nicht abwegig, so oder so ähnlich sind ihm auch einige davon selber durch den Kopf gegangen, aber der Kampfgeist in der Rede war phänomenal. Christian konnte nicht anders als jedem Wort zu glauben, das aus dem Mund der jungen Frau floss. Christian hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Motivation vor einem unausweichlichem Kampf gespürt.

Julian konnte die Stille die nach der Rede herrschte, als eine der ohrenbetäubendsten beschreiben, die er je gehört hatte. Selbst wenn er nicht wollen würde, musste er sich über diese Worte Gedanken machen. Er stimmte mit Christian voll über ein, das eine Revolution einer der realistischsten Wege einer Befreiung war, wenn nicht sogar der Realistischste. Doch auch ab diesem Punkt, machten alle Gedanken von Hermine Sinn. Sie brauchten die Aufmerksamkeit, keiner der Riddle-Zweifler dürfte seine Hoffnung verlieren, jeder der sie nicht mehr hatte, musste sie wieder gewinnen. Und jeder ihrer Feinde musste demotiviert werden, muss Angst, regelrecht Paranoia bekommen. Und genau diese Wirkung hatten Julian und Christian damals in Deutschland.

Leider sah er aber auch ganz deutlich die Gefahren. Erstens würden sie in eine Art Verantwortlichkeits- bzw. Moraldilemma stecken. Sie wären irgendwo für die Menschen verantwortlich, weil sie auch schließlich diejenigen sind, die sie zur Revolution bewegen. Gleichzeitig hatten sie aber nicht die Kapazitäten um sie zu schützen. Außerdem vermutete Julian, das wenn sich das Pflaster auf der Seite des Lichts ändert, hin zu einem viel härterem, wird Riddle nicht zögern auch das Pflaster der Dunkelheit zu härten. Die Fronten würden sich immer weiter verhärten.

„Hermine, mir gefällt der Vorschlag.", lächelte Charlie sie etwas verunsichert an, dessen Antwort sie mit einem schnellen Nicken abtat.

So unfair es klang, Hermine war klar, dass es nicht um die Meinung von Charlie Weasley ging.

„Bevor ich etwas zu der kleinen Rede sage, wie stellst du dir denn deine neue Art des Krieges im Kontext dieser Befreiungsaktion vor?", fragte Julian.

„Das kann von einem simplen benutzen des Symbols bis hin zu einem Angriff auf die Versteigerungshalle alles sein. Je nachdem wie stark man es leben will.", erklärte es Hermine, was Julian etwas enttäuscht blicken ließ.

„Und du denkst das das Symbol alleine reicht?", fragte er, jetzt etwas detaillierter.

„Nein, ich glaube wir sollten so weit wie möglich gehen."

„Ich denke du hast dir auch Gedanken über die Nachteile gemacht?", fragte Julian, jetzt zufrieden mit der letzten Antwort seines Schwarms.

„Ja, wir werden Nummer eins auf der Fahndungsliste. Ist für euch nicht so relevant, ich denke ihr seid es so wie so. Riddle wird noch härter gegen die immer rebellischeren Menschen vorgehen. Es wird immer brutaler werden.", sagte Hermine, bei weitem nicht so positiv gestimmt wie zuvor während ihrer Rede.

„Genau, das sind einige davon. Trotzdem denke ich, dass dein Vorschlag sehr gut ist Hermine. So gut, das Christian zu Kingsley reisen wird und ihm unsere Idee erklären wird. Dann hoffen wir darauf, das wir genug Menschen zusammen bekommen, die bereit sind mit uns in ein Todessernest reinzulatschen und vielleicht zu sterben, damit wir danach, wenn wir überleben ein Kiffersymbol an den Himmel werfen können.", sagte Julian, jetzt lauthals lachend.

„Immer wenn du so pessimistisch redest, bekomme ich noch mehr Lust auf die Mission, Julian.", grinste Christian, der bereits fast aufbruchsfertig seine Jacke einpackte.

„Ich auch, deshalb sage ich es ja auch so.", betonte Julian, der sich dann aber wieder zu Hermine wandte, „eine Idee wie wir es machen?"

Etwas verunsichert musste Hermine mit dem Kopf schütteln.

 **Severus Snape:**

„Mein Lord.", sagte der sich immer älter fühlende Severus Snape, als er mit seinem Knie zu Boden fallen ließ. Severus hasste es das Knie vor diesem abscheulichen Monster zu beugen, aber jetzt umso mehr. Auf dieser Welt lief nicht nur ein Kind von Lily, der Lily herum. Nein, es waren zwei. Und dieser zweite Sohn war nicht so sicher in den Mauern Hogwarts, wie sein Bruder. Statt also das Versprechen was er seiner toten großen Liebe gemacht hatte, ihr Kind zu beschützen, kuschte er vor dem Feind dieses Kindes herum wie eine Biene vor der Bienenkönigen.

„Severus, dein Bericht?", zischte der Mann der eher nach einer missratenen Schlange aussah als nach einem menschlichen Mann. Jedes Mal wenn Severus diese Stimme hörte, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter. Das größte Mysterium seines unerfüllten Lebens würde wohl immer die Frage danach sein, wie ein so intelligenter Mann wie Severus Snape einem arroganten Hochstapler wie Tom Riddle folgen konnte.

Bevor er antwortete, musste Snape schlucken. Wenn er sich gleich ein einziges Mal versprach, würde er sterben. Gefoltert wird er auf jeden Fall. Also überlegte er ganz kurz, sortierte noch einmal seine neueren Gedanken und fing an:

„Es war keine besondere Waffe, MyLord. Es waren Zauberer."

„Wie Severus, wie?! _Crucio._ ", schrie der dunkle Lord ihn an. Da war er, der erste Folterfluch des Abends. Severus Körper schrie, sein Geist nicht. Denn sein Geist war es gewohnt, die ständige Folter und Gewalt. Severus dachte an Lily, an ihre Augen. Severus dachte an Harry und seinen Bruder. Hieß er wirklich Julian? Er wollte sie hassen, die Kinder von James Potter, aber er konnte es nicht. Er konnte es noch nie. Denn selbst Severus wusste, das er genauso verletzend zu James und seinen Freunden war, wie diese zu ihm. Es war Hass, aber gegenseitiger Hass. Sie waren alle dumm. Doch auch hier musste sich Severus eingestehen, er war dümmer. Denn er stand beim Terrorrist Voldemort, sie auf der Seite auf der er hätte immer stehen sollen. Wenn er kein so großer Idiot gewesen wäre.

Und so endete der Folterfluch.

„Wer war es?", zischte Voldemort noch böser als zuvor. Severus wollte ihm vor die Füße spucken. Nein, er wollte ihm lieber ins Gesicht spucken. Auf die nicht existente Nase. Auf die roten Augen, die in den dunklen Raum schienen wie das pure Böse aussehen musste, wie die Hölle aussehen musste. Der Speichel lief ihm schon im Mund zusammen. Stattdessen wimmerte Severus. Er wollte nicht wimmern, nein, er wollte schreien, doch seine Kraft, sein Wille reichte nicht:

„Dumbledore war es nicht. Seine Magie kenne ich, mein Lord. Black und Lupin waren da. Black habe ich anhand seines Blutes erkannt, Lupin wegen eines Haares welches die Werwolfskrankheit enthielt."

Snape wusste das es gleich wieder wehtun würde. Oh ja, Snape wusste das es gleich richtig wehtun würde. Es war ihm egal…

„Black?! Lupin?! _Crucio_!", schrie der dunkle Lord ihn jetzt an und traf Snape mit dem Folterfluch, den der ehemalige Professor als den bisher Stärksten den er je spüren musste,, identifizieren würde. Severus spürte seinen Körper zucken und leiden, er hörte seine eigenen Schreie, doch wieder dachte er nur an Lily und an alle Fehler die er gemacht hatte. Hätte er doch nur damals auf die junge Lily Evans gehört und den sprechenden Hut danach gefragt, nach Gryffindor zu kommen. Hätte er doch nur nicht den Lügen von Lucius Malfoy, seinem Vater Abraxus und Tom Marvolo Riddle zugehört. Und wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu ihr, Lily.

Erneut ließ die Folter langsam nach und sein Atem stabilisierte sich. Im Nachhinein musste sich Snape eingestehen, dass er wohl von einem Herzstillstand nicht sehr weit entfernt war.

„Snape, mach mich nicht zum Idioten. Wir beide wissen, das weder Black noch Lupin in der Lage sind, 100 meiner Männer umzubringen. Ich frage dich noch einmal, wer war es?", fauchte der dunkle Lord seinen untreuen, immer noch auf dem Boden verweilenden Diener an.

„Mein Lord, ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber die Vermutung liegt nahe, das die Jäger des Todes beteiligt waren.", sagte Snape unglücklich. Und wieder einmal musste er Lily und ihr Kind verraten und zur Zielscheibe Nummer eins machen, weil er immer noch Gefangener in einer ausweglosen Situation war.

„Die Jäger des Todes? Die Kinder die damals in Deutschland ihr Unwesen getrieben haben? Die mich schon damals zum Narren gemacht haben? Den größten dunklen Lord aller Zeit, Lord Voldemort? ", schien sogar der dunkle Lord etwas aus der Fassung gebracht.

„Kinder nicht mehr, Mein Lord, aber in der Tat, diese zwei Jungen.", entgegnete Snape, „Die Zerstörung in ihrer Magie, die Brutalität mit der einige der Männer getötet wurden, machen es nahezu unmöglich das nur ein paar der Separatisten aus Hogwarts am Werk waren, mein Lord."

„Ein paar Kinder! _Crucio_!", schrie und zauberte der selbsternannte größte Magier aller Zeiten. Der dritte Folterfluch wirkte im Vergleich zum vorherigen wie eine etwas zu harte Massage. Immer wieder musste sich Snape fragen, was der dunkle Lord am Foltern so gerne tat. Aber er tat es gerne, dessen war sich Severus sicher. Wieder einmal sah er die grünen Augen vor seinem benebeltem Verstand. Wieder einmal endete der Fluch, wieder einmal lief aus Snapes Mund Blut, ohne das es einen der anwesenden interessiert. Severus sah es gerne an. Es war schöner als alles andere im Raum.

„Wer sind sie?", spuckte der stehende Mann Snape vor das Gesicht, mit seinem Zauberstab immer noch auf den zuvor gefolterten zeigend.

„Schneider sagte, der eine heißt Christian Rauch. Muggelgeborener, einziger Zauberer in der Familie, der Rest seiner Verwandten bereits tot durch Schneider.", fing Snape an, der jetzt wusste, er musste Julian um Lilys Willen alleine schützen, egal ob es seinen längst ersehnten Tod forderte, „der zweite heißt wohl Julian, wuchs als Weise in einem deutschen Heim auf. Familie ist unbekannt, ob sein Name wirklich Julian ist, auch."

„Er wuchs ohne Familie im Waisenhaus auf?", fragte jetzt Riddle so schockiert, das sein Zauberstab sogar nicht mehr auf Snapes Körper zeigte. Severus wusste natürlich woher die Unsicherheit seines verhassten Meisters stammte, trotzdem durfte er es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Die Parallelen zwischen Julian Potter und Tom Marvolo Riddle waren nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

„Mein Lord?", fragte er vorsichtig, um seine Rolle aufrecht zu erhalten. Am liebsten hätte Severus herzlichst gelacht. Endlich mal über den dunklen Lord, der sich vor einem Waisenjungen und Harry Potter mehr Sorgen machte, als vor allen anderen Zauberern der Welt zusammen.

„Verschwinde, Snape! Du hast deinen Lord mehr als nur ein wenig enttäsucht.", zischte Voldemort, nachdem er einmal kurz in Gedanken schien und wieder zu sich kam. Mit einem ungewohnte emotionalen Gesichtsausdruck scheuchte er Snape raus aus dem Raum, in dem er die Tür aufschwingen ließ und dem müden Körper von Snape unmissverständlich mit einem zweiten Zauberstabwich zu verstehen gab, das Bewegung erwünscht wird. Gerade als Severus an der Tür ankam, wurden seine Hoffnungen enttäuscht.

Zuckend fiel er durch den vierten Crutiatus Fluch zu Boden. Dieser Zauber fühlte sich schlimmer an, als alle zuvor. Denn er hatte eine gänzlich neue Komponente. Es ging hier nicht nur um Wut oder Spaß. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf der Stirn des gefolterten Spions und er machte sich schon geistig auf den Moment gefasst, in dem er das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Mit Bellatrix LeStrange in der Nähe ein ohnmächtiger Mann zu sein, ist schlimmere Folter als die Flüche des dunklen Lords.

Final gewann Severus den Kampf und schaffte es sich aus der Tür zu hieven bevor er wieder verzaubert werden könnte. Zumindest den krankhaften Fantasien Bellatrix zu dienen, konnte sich Severus heute ersparen.

Wieder einmal lag er in seinem Bett, wieder einmal starrte er die dunkle Decke an, bis sich sein ganzer Verstand auf etwas anderes, etwas in seinen Gedanken konzentrierte. Wie in den letzten einundzwanzig Jahren auch, schaffte Lily Evans die Folgen eines Folterfluchs besser zu bekämpfen, als jeder gebraute Zaubertrank.

Wieder einmal ging ein wertlose, dunkler Tag im Leben des Severus Snape zu Ende, mit dem Blick auf seine einzige Hoffnung. Das Severus irgendwann wieder bei Lily ist und ihm seine Fehler verzeiht, weil er ihren Kindern helfen konnte. Er würde ihnen helfen, das schwor sich Severus vor 21 Jahren.

 **Author Note:**

Hi,

ich schreibe diese Author Note aus der Shisha-Bar, also falls Fehler drin sind, sry ;D.

Kurzes Kapitel, aber ich wollte euch nur hiermit mitteilen, dass ich wohl in der nächsten, kommenden Woche mehr schreiben kann und vor allem ich wieder richtig Bock habe. Der Krieg bricht jetzt bald richtig aus und es wird wohl mehrere Fronten geben, die sich aber auch immer weiter verhärten.

Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß mit den kommenden Kapiteln.

Generell würde ich mich wie immer, vielleicht sogar noch mehr als sonst, über Reviews freuen, meine Freunde.

Lasst mir ein wenig Feedback da, danke.

Ansonsten, falls ihr hier angekommen seid, Favo nicht vergessen.

Euer Reesaldo123


	39. Kapitel 39 - Zeit zum Reden, aber auch z

Zeit zum Reden, aber auch zum Kämpfen

„Gut, wir machen es. Ruft die Einwohner zusammen. Wir brauchen eine gute Rede um die Leute auf unsere Seite zu bekommen. Glaubst du, du schaffst das, Christian?", philosophierte Kingsley, der gerade Hermines neue Strategie absegnete, vor sich hin, mit der Hand die seine leichten Stoppel am Kinn strich. Alles in allem wirkte der Mann afrikanischer Herkunft sehr nachdenklich.

„Ich?", fragte Christian verwundert nach, da diese Idee eindeutig nicht zu seinen Lieblingsideen gehörte, „Ich würde Julian dazu rufen. Er kann Signatur-Apperieren und hier her kommen, denk ich."

Anschließend hängte der Junge Deutsche noch undeutliche an:

„Außerdem habe ich definitiv keinen Bock."

„Und wie willst du ihn so schnell erreichen?", fragte Sirius nach, der als einziger der Auroren, die im Lager waren, beim Angriff dabei sein würde. Er meldete sich direkt nachdem Christian alles erklärt hatte, freiwillig. Den Kampfeswillen dieses manchmal sehr gebeutelten Mannes konnte Christian nur hoch schätzen. Zugegebenermaßen waren Bill und Fleur nicht anwesend.

„Patronus.", lächelte Christian, der danach wortlos seinen Drachen heraufbeschwörte. Dieser drehte einige sehr eindrucksvolle, aber auch unnötige Momente durch den Raum, bis er wieder vor Christian zum Halt kam.

„Julian. Apperier hier her. Schnell. Wir brauchen eine Rede, brauchen Leute die mit uns ziehen. King meinte wir sollten mindestens acht Leute sein."

Nach Ende dieser kurzen Botschaft verschwand der Patronus.

Julian befand sich in einem der zahlreichen, nicht so zerstörten, Vororte Calais. Pucey unter dem _Imperius_ -Fluch bahnte seinen Weg durch die Straßen, die voll mit Obdachlosen Muggel waren. Tatsächlich war der Verzauberte Mitarbeiter Lucius Malfoys ziemlich schnell unterwegs, was es für Julian schwer machte sich ordentlich umzusehen.

Hier und da erkannte er einen Zauberer und öfters als er erwartet waren diese Zauberer Todesser, die sich nicht dafür schämten.

„ _Ist das wirklich verwunderlich, Julian?",_ musste sich der Waise eingestehen.

„Pucey, wie weit noch?"

„In etwa 15 Minuten sind wir da.", antwortete der Feind trocken.

Je weiter sich die beiden in den Stadtkern bewegten, desto zerstörter wurde der Anblick den Julian ansehen musste. Auch weniger Menschen waren hier unterwegs, die Zaubererdichte in der Bevölkerung wurde eindeutig größer. Damit wurde auch die Feindquote immer höher. Julian war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob er das gut oder schlecht fand.

In einer kleinen Seitengasse kamen ihnen eine Gruppe von schwarz gekleideten Todesser entgegen, die Masken an Bändern auf ihrem Brustkorb hängend. Scheinbar hatten auch diese Schergen Voldemorts es nicht für nötig gehalten, ihr eigenes Gesicht bei ihren Gräueltaten zu verbergen.

„Adrian, schön dich zu sehen.", begrüßte einer der fünf Julians verzauberten Begleiter, „Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?"

Kurz überlegte Julian was er tun konnte, bis ihm einfiel das er Pucey zuvor sagte, er solle sich in einer solchen Situation gänzlich normal verhalten.

„Das ist Timothy Malfoy.", antwortete der ehemalige Schüler Hogwarts.

„ _Ein verdammter Malfoy. Ich habe nicht mal weiße Haare du Idiot. Das ist für dich normal..."_

„Einer der französischen Verwandten deines Bosses?", fragte der Todesser verwundert, „ich dachte sie seien Feinde des Lords?"

„Ja, scheinbar ist doch nicht Hopfen und Malz bei den französischen Malfoys verloren. Aber wie du dir sicher denken kannst ist er in der Rangliste der Familie nicht sehr hoch angesehen, weswegen er erstmal Wache unter mir bleibt.", erklärte Pucey tatsächlich sehr überzeugend.

„Na schön.", murmelte der Todesser. So unauffällig wie nur irgendwie möglich, versuchte Julian die Straße nach weiteren Feinden zu überprüfen. In seinem inneren keimte ein Gefühl in Julian auf. Ein Gefühl dessen Drang er noch immer nach gab...

„Meinst du ich kann wieder eine der Sklavinnen die haben, bevor sie heute verkauft werden? Ich leg wieder ein gutes Wort bei meinem Freund Lucius ein...", fragte der pummelige, fast schon schleimige Todesser ganz devot. Julian wurde nur beim zuhören schlecht.

„ _Ja, du wirst sterben, Bastard."._ Julian konnte Menschen, Feinde, auf alle erdenklichen Arten foltern und umbringen, aber niemals würde er sich an einer unschuldigen Frau vergreifen. Auch wenn beides Vergehen der selben Art waren, lag doch der Unterschied auf der Hand. Er tat seinen Feinden das an, was sie ihm antun würden, wohingegen diese Männer den Frauen Dinge antaten, die diese sicherlich niemals ihnen antun würden.

„Kommt drauf an ob du den kleinen Stummel den du Penis nennst, neben deinem fetten Bauch überhaupt in sie rein bekommst.", grummelte Julian, seine Stimme förmlich grummelnd aufgrund der Aggressivität und Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Worten.

„Was sagst du da, Malfoy?", erkundigte sich der fette Todesser, während seine vier Freunde weiter hinten schon die Zauberstäbe ziehen, trotz das sie sicherlich kaum etwas von dem was Julian sagte verstanden. Der Dicke hingegen schien tatsächlich zu überlegen was er tun sollte und das musste sich Julian eingestehen, taten nicht viele von ihnen. Trotzdem wirkte er wie eine Kombination aus Dick und Doof in einer Person, mit seiner verzogenen Visage, wohl von außerordentlichen Mengen an magischen Schönheitsmitteln und seinen zahlreichen Speckrollen am Bauch ( _„Dick und Doof"- Ahnlehnung an Stan Laurel & Oliver Hardy als Dick und Doof)_.

Mit jedem Blick den er von seinen Feinden und deren abscheuliche Mimik und Gestik einfing, wuchs in Julian ein altbekanntes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl was ihn bis zum Äußersten bringen konnte und auch würde, aber doch nie zufrieden stellen konnte. Im Grunde war dieses Gefühl die Energie, der Strom der Julian antrieb. Der ihn jedes Mal seinen Zauberstab zwischen die Augen seines Feindes heben lies, der ihn zaubern ließ und der ihn allen voran, töten ließ. Es war simpel ausgedrückt: Hass.

„Das du fette Sau noch nicht einmal eine Frau befriedigen könntest, wenn du ihr den ganzen Warenkorb auf Zalando bezahlst.", antwortete Julian wieder dominant, nicht zuletzt mit einem spielerischen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Was ist Zalando?", fragte der Todesser.

„ _Ach, scheiß Reinblüter…",_ realisierte Julian lautstark, währenddessen er begann seinem Gefühlsausbruch freien lauf ließ.

„Leck mich.", sagte Julian der dem ersten Zauber eines der Verbündeten des Dicken auswich. Knapp flog der Explosionsfluch („ _Expulso"_ ) an ihm vorbei, in die Hauswand in seinem Rücken. Geschickt zog Julian seine Zauberstäbe aus seinen Holstern, dieses Mal ohne Magie und ließ den ersten Schnittfluch durch die Luft sausen, am dicken Anführer der Feinde vorbei.

„Ha!", schrie der Mann höhnisch, bis mit einem dumpfen Auftrittsgeräusch jedem klar wurde, dass der Fluch sehr wohl sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Der Körper des Todessers, der Julian als erstes angegriffen hatte, verteilte sich mitsamt Gedärmen an der Wand hinter ihm. Im Grunde war nichts vom ursprünglichen Körper der Feindes übrig. Selbst Julian musste sich eingestehen, das er einen solchen Treffer noch nie gelandet hatte. Oder war er einfach nur stärker gezaubert als immer zuvor?

„Ha…" murmelte Julian, der nun seinem Feind höhnisch dabei zu sah wie er die Leichenteile seines Mitstreiters begutachtete. Eigentlich hätte diese kurze Zeit vermutlich gereicht um alle vier Gegner mit Todesflüchen niederzustrecken. Aber Julian empfand diesen Gedanken als viel zu langweilig.

„Hey, Dickerchen, willst du dich jetzt um mich kümmern?", fragte er etwas zu sehr amüsiert, um seine böse Aura die er sich selber zuvor geschaffen hatte, aufrechtzuhalten.

„Wer bist du?", stotterte ein andere Todesser von weiter hinten, weil sein Boss, mittlerweile durch leichte Rückwärtsbewegung etwa zehn Meter von Julian entfernt, immer noch sprachlos blieb.

„Timothy Malfoy.", instruierte Julian seinen neuen Decknamen mit etwas zu viel gespieltem Stolz. Da ihm jetzt langweilig wurde, ließ er den Dicken mit einem geschickten Zauberstabwisch hart in die Gedärme seines Kumpanen fliegen. Dieser versuchte sich noch nicht einmal zu wehren. Vllt. Wurden auch die Arme langsamer wenn man dicker wurde...

„ _Was eine Ironie… wie immer ein Genie, Julian."_

Mit einem parallelen nach oben reißen seiner Zauberstäbe, jeweils auf einen der drei noch stehenden Feinde gerichtete, feuerte er zwei weitere, diesmal schwarzmagischer Natur, Schnittflüche, lilaner Farbe ab. Erneut war ein melodisches Surren zu hören, bis die Zauber in einem Blut und Fleisch zerreißenden Geräusch im Körper seiner Feinde ankamen. Auf dem Weg vernichtete die pure Kraft im Zauber eines der schnell aufgebauten Zauberschilde der Feinde und so teilten sich die Körper der jungen Todesser in zwei Teile.

Direkt nachdem die Zauber seine Stäbe verlassen hatten, zauberte Julian ein Schild mit dem rechten bevor er sich zum Boden wandte und mit einer geschickt trainierten Rolle einem Zauber auswich. Im Schild landete keiner der ankommenden Zauber.Während der Rolle ließ Julian einen Knochenbrecher in die Richtung des Feindes los, uneinig mit sich selbst, ob die Chance bestand, das er wirklich treffen konnte. Mit dem lauten Knacken und Splittern einer Hauswand wusste Julian das der Zauber nicht traf. Schon während er sich wieder aufbäumte, schildete er mit links den nächsten ankommenden Zauber, wohl ein ziemlich dunkler aber nicht sehr starker Fluch und ließ mit seinem rechten Zauberstab eines der zerstörten Autos auf den Feind fliegen. Dieser sah das Geschoss früh genug und konnte so hastig aus dem Weg hechten.

Julians linke, deren Schild gerade wieder abklang feuerte nun den _Finisher-Move_ auf den Feind. Ein _Reducto_ Zauber, nicht sehr machtvoll gezaubert, aber unvergleichlich schnell und gut gezielt, ließ den Kopf des gerade wieder aufmerksamen Feindes mit einem lauten Krachen der zahlreichen gebrochenen Kopfknochen expoldieren. Erneut badete der dicke Anführer im Blut eines seiner Freunde.

„ _Da hat wohl einer einen Bad-Hair Day..."_

Mittlerweile stand der Mann wieder und starrte Julian mit zittriger Hand an. Immer noch nicht in der Lage einen Ton von sich zu geben, wischte Julain erneut mit dem Zauberstab und ließ das Blut des Anführers die Sauerei an der Wand „verschönern". Scheinbar war der Mann, der nur auf wackligen Beinen stand, nicht mehr in der Lage sich irgendwie zu wehren, denn auch seinen Tod empfing er ohne Gegenreaktion.

Mit dem letzten Zauber verschwand auch die Drucksituation und Julian atmete einige Sekunden tief durch, um sein Adrenalin schneller zu verdrängen als es natürlicherweise geschehen würde. Mit seiner Impulsivität und seiner Neigung zur Aggressivität hatte er des Öfteren zu kämpfen.

Einige Momente später hatte er sich genug gefangen, um zu merken das Pucey wieder gedankenlos nach vorne schritt um seine Aufgabe, Julian zum Sklavinnen Lager zu bringen, zu erfüllen. Mit einem schnellen Wisch des Zauberstab stapelte Julian die Körper, oder das was davon übrig blieb, an die Hauswand, sodass auf der Straße selber nur einige kleineren Leichenteile und die Blutflecken liegen blieben.

Mit einer schnellen Drehung drehte er sich nach vorne, um Pucey zu folgen und den Kampf hinter sich zu lassen, als ihm Hermines neue Idee der Revolution in den Sinn kam. Da er aufgrund der aktuellen Situation kein eigenes „helles Mal" an den Himmel werfen konnte, beförderte er das Blut seiner Feind schnell an die hohe Wand des Hauses gegenüber. Dies geschah nicht, ohne das Julian fest im Kopf das Bild ihres hellen Mals verankert hatte und so zeichnete seine Magie mit dem Blut der Feinde der Freiheit einen Totenkopf an die Wand, welcher mit Kaninchen und qualmenden Joint im Mund eine gewisse Ironie ausstrahlte. Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit folgte er Pucey, als ihn wenige Meter weiter ein silberner Schein im Eingang eines wohl verlassenen Hauses begrüßte. Schnell erkannte er Christians hellblaue, vielleicht auch etwas graue Augen.

„Pucey, da rein, schnell.", zischte Julian, als er dem Patronus, der sich etwas weiter in das Haus ohne Fenster und Türen zurückzog. Im Haus selbst war es bedrohlich dunkel, was Julian aber nicht ganz ungelegen kam.

Einige weitere Meter im hinterem Teil des verfallenen Hauses, blieb der Patronus stehen und teilte Julian die Nachricht die Christian ihm mit auf dem Weg gab mit.

„ _Expecto Patronum"_ , flüsterte er komischerweise fast schon, „Christian. Ich nehme noch das Sklavinnenlager hoch und lege Pucey um. Danach komm ich direkt apperiert."

Mit einem Blick auf seine Muggeluhr am linken Arm, hängte er vor dem versenden seines Patronuses noch an:

„Lass die Menschen um 17 Uhr zusammenkommen. Das schaffe ich. Dann haben wir bis 20 Uhr noch einiges an Zeit zum apperieren.

Sehr schnell lie0ß er den Patronus entgleiten und machte sich mit Pucey wieder auf den Weg.

„Schnellen Schrittes zum Lager. Den Rest der Anweisung kennst du."

Einige Minuten später kamen sie vor einem alten Gebäude, was Julian von der Erinnerung Puceys und dem Teamgespräch schon kannte. Tatsächlich sah es noch düsterer und trostloser aus, als er so wie so schon erwartete. Es kam ihm vor, als wenn eine übermenschliche Macht wusste, was darin für Horrortaten geschahen. Doch dies würde heute enden... zumindest für dieses Lager, diese Stadt.

Direkt folgte er seiner Geißel, die recht schnell ihren Weg in Richtung der oberen Geschosse, womit Julian rechnete, einschlug. Insgesamt hatte das Gebäude 2 Stockwerke und einen Keller. Vor dem Angriff wurde es offensichtlich als Mehrfamilienhaus genutzt. Im Erdgeschoss, sowie im ersten Stock kam Julian an jeweils 2 Eingängen vorbei, im zweiten Stock war es dann nur noch ein einziger. Dementsprechend gab es wohl Fünf Wohneinheiten.

Oben angekommen überraschte der Anblick sogar Julian, der eigentlich dachte fast nichts könne ihn erschrecken. Mindestens ein dutzend Frauen, mit zerrissenen Kleidern saß angekettet in einer der Ecken des großen Raumes, der früher vielleicht mal ein Wohnzimmer einer sündhaft teuren und großen Wohnung gewesen sein könnte. Am Blick ihrer Mienen konnte Julian direkt erkennen, das keine Hoffnung auf Besserung durch seine Anwesenheit gefühlt wurde, sondern Angst und Hass. Dies würde er sicherlich ändern. Zumindest den Hass konnte er beheben, die Angst wohl eher nicht...

Ein etwas dumm wirkender Brocken von Mann kam auf Pucey zu und begrüßte ihn mit:

„Boss, du sagtest nicht das du so spät wieder kommst und das wir Besuch bekommen."

„ _Avada Kedavra."_ , zischte Julian pfeilschnell und tötete Grabbe direkt. Nach der Nachricht Christians, wollte er nur so schnell wie möglich nach Trier aufbrechen. Mit einem trocken-dumpfen Aufprallgeräusch kollidierte der Körper des Toten mit dem Boden.

Das erschrockene Wimmern der Frauen nach dem Tod ihres Wächters hielt Julian nur kurz von seinem eigentlichen geplanten Weg ab. Fassungslose Blicke warfen die Opfer dieses Barbaren Julian zu, doch er verpasste auch nicht, das diese Blicke nicht gänzlich ohne Hoffnung waren.

„ _Expecto patronum."_ , zauberte er, bevor er zu seinem Patronus sagte:

„Mine, Charlie, alles sauber. Kommt, wie geplant."

„So Pucey, wie mir scheint hast du keine weiteren Infos mehr für mich.", sagte Julian, nachdem er Pucey magisch gefesselt hatte und anschließend die Kontrolle des _Imperius_ Zaubers beendete.

„Ist mir egal, du Idiot.", fauchte der kürzlich kontrollierte, dessen Blick dann zur Leiche Grabbes ging. Als er den Tod seines Mitarbeiters gänzlich realisiert hatte, merkte man Julians Feind an, wie seine Stimmung schnell von ignorant zu ängstlich wechselte. Mit einem mitleiderregenden Wimmern und einem gemurmelten, heulerischem „Bitte", schloss Julian die Akte Pucey ab.

„Du kannst froh sein, das all die Frauen hier anwesend sind Pucey, sonst würde dein Ende deutlich schmerzhafter ausfallen.", lächelte Julian den jungen Mann, der gerade mal etwas älter als er selber war an, „Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte? Einen favorisierten Fluch?"

Als der Gefesselt und Geknebelte nichts außer ein erneutes Wimmern hervorbrachte, lachte Julian erneut:

„Du bist pathetisch, Pucey, pathetisch und langweilig. Glaube Malfoy war genau der richtige Arbeitgeber für dich, du Bastard. Schick Grüße in die Hölle, ich komme nach. _Avada Kedavra._ "

Der angespannte kniende Körper der Sklavenhändlers verlor jegliche Spannung und sackte mit Wucht auf den Boden wo er anschließend still liegen blieb.

Gerade als sich Julian an die Frauen wenden wollte, worauf er keine Lust hatte, hörte er die schnellen Schritte zweier Person, die er als Hermine und Charlie identifizierte. Lächelnd atmete er auf und dankte einer höheren kraft dafür, das er zumindest das Gespräch mit diesen jungen unschuldigen Frauen an jemand anderen abgeben konnte.

Also schritt er direkt zum Treppenhaus, wo er auf der aufsteigenden Treppe die Gesichter seiner zwei Freunde sah.

„Die Feinde sind tot, die Frauen noch gefesselt. Helft ihnen, erklärt das Nötigste und lasst sie dieses gottlose Scheißloch von Haus verlassen. Ich muss nach Trier und anscheinend eine motivierende Rede halten. Um 19.55 seid ihr kampffertig in abgesprochener Position. Ich erwarte heute großes von euch. Achso, lasst hier irgendwo das „Mal des Lichts", cooler Name oder, an der Wand zurück. Dürfen es ja nicht vor der Versteigerung heute Abend präsentieren. Bis später.", schoss es aus Julian heraus. Direkt nachdem die letzte Silbe seinen Mund verlassen hatte, verschwand er mit einem für seine Verhältnisse lauten PLOPP. Augenscheinlich handelte es sich hier nicht um Signatur-Apperation.

Hermines Begegnung mit Julian ging schneller als erwartet vorbei. Es war tatsächlich ziemlich schwer alles zu vernehmen was er zu sagen hatte und gleichzeitig eben nicht zu vergessen was man ihm noch sagen wollte. Gerade als es soweit war, das sie ihn fragen konnte, verschwand er bereits im Nirvana. Etwas genervt schnaufte sie laut auf.

„ _Naja, dann halt die Frauen..."_

Das Bild der vielen angeketteten Frauen, Charlie zählte elf, war gleichermaßen schockierend als auch erwartet. Schnell machten die beiden Rebellen sich an ihre Arbeit. Charlie ging zu den Frauen und öffnete magisch jeder einzelnen die Handschellen, wobei er auch allen zusammen hätte helfen können, jedoch etwas Angst vor der Reaktion der Frauen gegenüber offener Massenzauberei hatte.

„Mein Name ist Hermine. Ich stamme aus England. Wir gehören einer Wiederstabsgruppe von Zauberern an. Bitte geht euren Weg und passt auf euch auf. Und verlasst diese Stadt.", erklärte Hermine den Frauen sehr ruhig. Selbst war sie ziemlich stolz das sie so sachlich blieb und die wichtigen Informationen ohne Zusätze vermittelte.

„Bist du auch eine von ihnen?", stotterte eine Frau die recht weit vorne saß. Sie war noch recht jung, hatte zerzaustes schwarzes Haar, durch die Zeit in Gefangenschaft selbstverständlich ungepflegt. Der gesamte Körper der Frau war Wunden übersät, voranging blaue Flecken.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte Charlie lächelnd.

„Emilia.", zischte die Frau immer noch sehr schüchtern, aber weniger weinerlich. Im allgemeinen schienen die ganzen Frauen zu verstehen, das diese Zauberer ihnen tatsächlich nicht weh tun wollen. Wie dann zu erwarten ist, begann die Stimmung stark aufzuhellen.

„Ich bin, ich war eine wie ihr, Emilia. Meine Eltern sind keine Zauberer, meine Großeltern auch nicht. Ich bin aufgewachsen wie ihr. Und doch bin ich anders, ich hatte immer das Talent das den meisten Menschen verwehrt blieb. Ich kann Zaubern, Emilia. Und so wurde ich Teil in diesem Krieg, gegen ihn, gegen Voldemort. Er ist ein Blender, ein Manipulator, aber von Mächtigster Sorte. Er und seine Leute wollen mich tot sehen, ich gehöre vermutlich zu den fünf am meisten gesuchten Personen seines Regimes. Also nein, ich gehöre ganz und gar nicht zu ihm und seinen Lakaien.", erklärte ihr Hermine, „Und jetzt geht. Passt auf euch auf. Glaubt immer daran. Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem unsere Welt wieder frei sein wird. Wenn wir ihn nicht erleben, dann lasst ihn unsere Kinder erleben dürfen. Das muss unser Ziel, unsere Devise sein."

Charlie musste sich nach den Worten Hermines eingestehen, das diese junge Frau einen Mut besaß, den er nicht kannte. Lord Voldemort so zu nennen, so über ihn herzuziehen, das ist was Dumbledore immer meinte, wenn er sagte, man solle keine Angst haben. Hermine hatte keine Angst und dieses Gefühl steckte an. Es vermittelte Charlie eine Euphorie die er noch nie gespürt hatte. Charlie begann zu hoffen. Auch wenn es nur für wenige Momente sein sollte, so muss man doch sagen, hoffte er.

„ _Wenn Worte das schon erreichen können, was können den Taten erreichen?"_

Julian apparierte aus der Stadt Calais direkt nach Köln. An seinem Zielort angekommen, verschwand er direkt wieder mit einem leisen Zischen. Ohne Zweifel würde es in zwanzig bis dreißig Sekunden an diesem Ort in Köln nur so von Todesser wimmeln. Deswegen musste er so schnell wie möglich fort. Die letzten hundert Kilometer bis zum Lager glitt Julian förmlich zum Lager hin, in dem er die Technik des Signaturapperierens nutzte. Einige Minuten später, so schnell wie er niemals mit einer Begleitung hätte reisen können, stand Julian am bekannten Lazarett- und Kommandozelt des Lagers. Um 16:55 Uhr schaute Julian seinem ältesten Freund Christian ins Gesicht, der ihn anlachte und fragte:

„Alles nach Plan verlaufen?"

„Ja, hatte sogar noch etwas extra Spaß. 6 tote Todesser, ha, Wortspiel, und ein knappes dutzend freie Frauen.", lachte Julian zurück.

„Top, King wollte dich noch kurz sprechen.", sagte Christian, der Julian seine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn so zum mitkommen animierte. Mit einem Nicken signalisierte Julian, das er folgen würde.

Schnell befanden sie sich nicht mehr vor dem Zelt, sondern darin und Kingsley stand lächelnd vor Julian.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er schnell ziemlich ernst.

„Nein, definitv nicht.", antwortete Julian direkt sehr plump, bevor er differenzierte, „Ich glaube es wäre aber auch fahrlässig wenn ich mich dahin stellen würde und denen sage, ja, kann nichts schiefgehen, sichere Nummer, bli bla blupp, wenn es uns von vorne herein klar ist das die Nummer voll in die Hose gehen kann."

„Eben, deswegen wollte ich sicher gehen.", sagte Kingsley, „aber ich denke es ist der richtige Weg und ihr seid die richtigen um diesen Weg einzuschlagen. Zumindest hoffe ich das..."

„Ich auch.", sagte Julian. Gerade als er sich wieder umdrehen wollte um zu den gekommenen Menschen zu sprechen, hielt ihn King auf uns sah ihm in die Augen.

„Harry hat Hogwarts verlassen. Dumbledore und die anderen sind außer sich und wollen das er sofort wieder zurück kommt. Es kann sich nur noch um Stunden halten bis sie hier sind, dann solltet ihr vielleicht Politik mit Hogwarts betreiben um den Schaden zu minimieren."

„Na toll, ich hasse Politik. Naja, was man nicht alles für die Freunde macht.", murmelte Julian, bevor er sich umdrehte und vor das Zelt ging. Für ihn war momentan der Gedanke das Harry vielleicht schon mit nach Calais kommen konnte, viel wichtiger.

Er war etwas schockiert darüber, wie viele Menschen gekommen waren, um sich anzuhören was er zu sagen hatte. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er sicherlich fünfundneunzig Prozent der Menschen vom Alter und Aussehen als nicht kampffähig aussortieren. Von seiner linken Seite kam Sirius auf ihn zu und grinste ihn an. Mit einem schnellen Handschlag begrüßten die beiden alten Bekannten sich wie gewohnt. Julian kam nicht herum, dankbar darüber zu sein, das er einmal mehr mit Sirius an seiner Seite kämpfen würde.

Anschließend präsentierte er sich auf der Empore vor den Menschen, die sicherlich durch Magie geschaffen war und wartete darauf, das alle gekommenen Menschen des Auditoriums verstummten, was sehr schnell eintrat.

„Hallo allesamt.", begann er lächelnd die Menschen zu begrüßen, „ich muss gestehen, diese Rede ist keineswegs geplant oder herbeigesehnt gewesen. Also bitte verzeiht Unsicherheiten und dergleichen."

Die Reaktionen der Menschen darauf waren alle relativ gelassen. Viele freundliche Gesichter strahlten Julian förmlich entgegen, was ihn freudiger stimmte. Auf seiner rechten Seite fing er sich den berechnteten Blick Christians ein, der neben Sirius stand. Dieser wusste ganz genau, das es ein simples stilistisches Mittel Julians ist, zu behaupten die Rede sei nicht vorbereitet. Denn in anderen Fällen hätte er bei einer unvorbereiteten Rede nichts gesagt. Es kommt nur auf Worte und deren Wirkung an.

„Ich bin heute hier um Verbündete, Kämpfer, Krieger zu gewinnen...", sprach er in die Runde, „Es geht um heute. Es geht um morgen. Es geht eigentlich auch um immer. Seit einigen Tagen bin ich in Calais im Einsatz, der Stadt, wenn man das Drecksloch noch so nennen darf, die es am Härtesten getroffen hat. Wir haben von einer Sklavinnenauktion erfahren, bei der die Schergen des dunklen Lords unschuldige Frauen, Muggel als auch Zauberer, an den höchstbietenden schleimigen Reinblut-Fettsack verkaufen. Ich denke jeder hier weiß, was dieser Mann dann mit den Frauen tun wird. Im Laufe unserer Recherchen sind wir auf einen dieser Händler gestoßen, haben ihn und seine Kumpanen getötet und die armen Frauen befreit."

Nachdem er diese Worte fertig gesprochen hatte, machte er eine kurze rhetorische Pause. Verhaltener Applaus wurde schnell zu richtigem, ehrlichem Applaus für die Taten, was Julian lächeln ließ, wobei er doch die Hand hob um den Menschen zu signalisieren, das er weitersprechen wollte.

„Eben diese Versteigerung, heute Abend um 20 Uhr wollen wir sprengen. Kurz gesagt, wollen wir da rein und keinen verdammten Stein mehr auf dem anderen lassen! Viele von euch fragen sich jetzt sicher, aber warum? Gibt es keine Undercover-Lösungen. Wir haben keine gefunden, um ehrlich zu sein, aber darum soll es gar nicht gehen, meine Freunde. Vielmehr soll dieser Angriff ein Statement sein, ein Statement an alle Muggel, an alle Frauen, aber auch an diese gottverdammten verfickten Todesser und diesen Idioten der sich Lord fucking Voldemort nennt. Das wir hier sind, das wir leben und das wir kämpfen. Wir verkriechen uns nicht weiter, nicht wie die letzten Jahre, denn es funktionierte nicht. Nein, wir gehen da raus, zeigen allen frei denkenden, nicht frei-lebenden Menschen das wir, der Widerstand da sind. Das wir bereit sind alles zu geben, bis hin zu unserem Leben, um eine bessere Welt zu schaffen. Wir sind nämlich in der moralischen Pflicht dazu. Wir sind diejenigen die was machen können, denn wir sind diejenigen die zaubern können und nicht unter seiner gänzlichen Kontrolle stehen. Calais ist ein guter Anfang. Ein guter Anfang um ein Zeichen zu setzen. Ein Zeichen gegen Sklaverei, Unterdrückung, für die Freiheit, die Freundschaft und die Liebe. Wir sind eine Gemeinschaft, eine Gruppe, eine Generation, an die man sich noch in hunderten Jahren erinnern wird. Denn wir werden den gottverdammten Stein ins Rollen gebracht haben, der dieses Monster von seinem Thron stürzen wird. Und wenn wir es nicht mehr für uns machen werden, dann werden wir es für jedes kleine Kind gemacht haben, das nicht mehr in dieser Welt aufwachsen muss. Denn wenn wir ehrlich sind, ist dieses Leben was wir gerade leben dürfen so wie so kein bisschen lebenswert. Deswegen Frage ich euch, Brüder und Schwestern, wer ist dabei, wer kämpft an meiner Seite in Calais am heutigen Abend und zeigt diesen Bastarden wo es lang geht. Wir brauchen nicht viele, aber wir brauchen jemanden. Bitte nur Menschen mit adäquaten Fähigkeiten melden. Ihr müsst Anweisungen ausführen können, kämpfen können und töten können. Und ihr müsst bereit sein alles, aber wirklich alles zu geben. Aber auch wenn ihr nicht kämpfen könnt, geht nicht und seid traurig. Feiert die Menschen die für euch kämpfen und glaubt an unsere Ideale. Eines Tages, das sage ich euch, meine Freunde, stehen wir, oder im mindesten unsere Freunde und Kinder beisammen und feiern diesen, wie auch jeden anderen Moment, an dem sich Menschen wie du und ich erhoben haben um zu kämpfen. Um alles zu geben was ihnen lieb und teuer ist"", beendete Julian seine Rede unter tosendem Applaus. Dieser hatte sich schon die letzten Minuten an den Blicken der Menschen ablesen lassen, aber ob tatsächlich jemand bereit war zu kämpfen, den er auch guten Gewissens mitnehmen konnte, das würde sich schnell zeigen.

Langsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg von der Bühne herunter und schüttelte einige Hände die ihm und den furchtlosen Kämpfern alles gute wünschten. Rechts und links von sich, sah er seine Kollegen, in diesem Falle Amelia, Sirius und Kingsley mit vielversprechend aussehenden Kandidaten sprechen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Christian auf ihn zu kommen.

„Wir kannst du nur immer so gute Reden halten?", fragte dieser lachend, als er Julian einschlug und eine kurze Umarmung verpasste, mit beiden Armen, die auf der ganzen Welt nur zwei Personen bisher empfangen durften. Christian und Hermine.

„Improvisation.", antwortete Julian, als Bill und seine Frau Fleur kamen.

„Wir sind dabei Julian.", sagte die hübsche Veela, die anscheinend auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Klasse. Christian begleitet euch ins Zelt.", antwortete Julian, der so schnell wie möglich wieder frei sein wollte, für weitere Menschen die hoffentlich helfen würden.

„Hi, ich wäre dabei.", hörte Julian eine Stimme von rechts, worauf er sich direkt umdrehte. Lächelnd begrüßte er den schon ziemlich alt wirkenden Mann, von dem er sich trotz seines Aussehens recht viel erwartete.

„Hi, wie ist Ihr Name?", fragte er höflich zurück.

„Eduard Höttgen", antwortete der Deutsche.

„Ein Landsmann.", antwortete Julian, „freut mich das du uns helfen willst. Darf ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen?"

„Nur zu."

„Na gut, sehen wir mal. Deine Kampferfahrung, die Gründe warum du kämpfen willst?", fragte Julian etwas skeptischer.

„Ich war bis vor wenigen Tagen Auror. Kämpfen kann ich, getötet habe ich auch schon, ehrlich gesagt eher aus Notwehr, aber ich bin bereit zu tun was getan werden muss. Das Warum, ja eine leidige Geschichte. Zur Zeit Grindelwalds habe ich an den ersten dunklen Zauberer meine damalige Verlobte verloren. An den jetzigen dunklen Lord meine Tochter und meine Frau. Ich will nicht aus dieser Welt abtreten ohne das gemacht zu haben was wichtig ist. Bis zum Ende zu kämpfen, vielleicht auch zu glauben.", gab der alte Mann zu. Julian konnte seine mitleidige Miene nicht verbergen.

„Kein Mitleid, Jungchen, das müsste ich schließlich noch eher mit dir haben. Ich durfte in meinem Leben viel lieben. Du, deinem Anblick und deiner Geschichte nach, nicht.", reagierte Julians Gesprächspartner auf Julians Blick. Lachend winkte Julian den Mann in den Bereich im inneren des Zeltes.

Minuten später war die gesamte Gruppe die kämpfen würde versammelt, mit Ausnahme von Hermine und Charlie, die ja bereits in Calais sind.

„Danke das ihr alle dabei seid. Die Zeit für Reden ist vorbei, die für Taten gekommen.", sagte Julian, „wir gehen in drei Gruppen da rein. Nummer eins infiltriert durch die Katakomben. Sirius, du wirst die Gruppe leiten. Tim, Elias und Anette, ihr seid dabei."

Tim war ein großer stämmiger mit zwanziger und ein Fluchbrecher-Kollege von Bill. Tatsächlich hatte dieser den jungen Deutschen maßgeblich mit ausgebildet. Als es darum ging, was die Flüchtlinge machen konnten, war ihm nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Bill klar, er wolle zu den Externen. Anette und Elias waren französische Zwillingsgeschwister, die nichts teilten außer ihr magisches Talent. Sie extrovertiert, ein wenig wie Tonks gekleidet, er schüchtern, zurückhaltend aber talentiert. Sie waren ebenfalls sehr jung, einunddreißig Jahre alt. Beide arbeiteten im französischen Ministerium.

„Sirius, ich gebe euch alle weiteren Informationen mit auf dem Weg, oder Christian tut es. Gruppe zwei leitet Christian. Hermine, Fleur und Charlie sind dabei. Ihr sichert die Eingänge bis der Kampf ausbricht. Dann brecht ihr durch eine nicht-tragende Wand, die wir vorher ausgesucht haben und werdet werdet versuchen, die Frauen zu befreien. Anhand von Analysen haben wir die Wand des Gebäudes als Ziel für euch ausgewählt, welche nicht-tragend aber zugleich nah an der erwarteten Position der Frauen ist. ", erklärte Julian weiter, „Bill, Eduard und ich nehmen den Haupteingang. Schön rein ins Kreuzfeuer. Wie man sich das vorstellt. Einmal drin kümmern wir uns um die Ablenkung damit Christians Team die Frauen rausschaffen kann. Sirius Team wird im richtigen Moment den Messerstich in ihren Rücken setzen. Ich will von KEINEM irgendwelche Schockzauber oder ähnliche Scheiße sehen, ist das klar?"

Aus der gesamten Gruppe war Nicken und „Ja" Rufe zu vernehmen.

„Gut, auf geht's! Detaillierte Informationen bekommt ihr von euren Gruppenleitern. Viel Erfolg!", sagte Christian der sich auf den Weg aus dem Zelt machte.

Gerade als auch Julian das Zelt verlassen wollte, hörte er die aufgebrachte Stimme einer jungen Frau die er mittlerweile schon kannte:

„Arry?", sagte die hübsche Gabrielle zu einer Person die neben Tonks stand, jedoch ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

„Gabby.", antwortete Harry freundlich, sowie fröhlich.

„Potter, genau der richtige Zeitpunkt.", sagte Julian laut, als er zu Harry aufschloss.

„Boss.", sagte dieser trocken was Julian zum lachen brachte.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Harry. Bock auf ein bisschen Action?", sagte Julian als er Harry etwas lasch einarmig umarmte. Diese Umarmungen konnte man eigentlich nicht so nennen, da sie den tatsächlichen Körperkontakt auf ein Handschlagsniveau senkten.

„Action?", fragte dieser mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Wir gehen Sklavinnen nach Calais befreien.", sagte Fleur die in die Unterhaltung kam, etwas zu stolz auf eine Tötungsmission. Dennoch musste man akzeptieren das es auch ihre erste Mission war. Diese Euphorie würde sich sicherlich noch legen.

„Nein, nein, Fleur, du sagst das ganz falsch. Was sie eigentlich sagen wollte ist, wir gehen ballern. Todesser metzeln, Spaß haben halt.", sagte Christian der in die Gruppe kam und sein Gesicht mehr als nur ein wenig beschämt verzog als er Gabrielle erblickte. Julian dachte unweigerlich über seine Gedanken über die Worte Fleurs nach.

„ _Wenn Fleur unreif ist, was ist dann Chrisitan?"_ , wobei er bei weiterem nachdenken andere Schlüsse zog, _„Christian ist einfach anders. Er ist wie ich. Fleur nicht."_

„Ich bin dabei.", sagte Harry, dem Tonks einen besorgten Blick zuwarf, obwohl auch sie wusste was er sagen würde.

„Nicht ohne mich.", ergänzte diese.

„Na also, wir müssen hier weg.", sagte Julian, „Harry und Tonks zu Sirius, Tim kommt zu Christians Team, Mine zu uns. Verstanden?", fragte Julian erneut und empfing das Nicken noch gut gelaunt, wobei er immer und immer mehr das Adrenalin das in seinen Adern kochte, wahrnahm.

„Wir apparieren drei Mal ganz schnell hintereinander. Christian sendet euch gleich die drei Zielorte. Danach nehmt ihr meine oder seine oder Sirius Hand. Wir springen mit euch wild durch die Gegend um sie zu verwirren, falls sie uns verfolgen können. Dann haben wir zwanzig Minuten zur Gemüter-Beruhigung und Magenentlehrung. Dann geht's los. Verstanden? Gut."

Für Gabrielle ging alles viel zu schnell. Erst sieht sie Harry, dann erfährt sie von Christian das sie auf eine Mordmission gehen und zu allem Überfluss ist ihre Schwester dabei. Dann tauschte Christian einige Erinnerungen aus und die Gruppe verschwand schnell. Sie hoffte, sie würde alle davon wiedersehen. Gabrielle war klar, dass sie sich bald entscheiden musste, was sie hier tun wollte. Wollte sie kämpfen, oder wollte sie warten? War sie wie ihre Schwester, oder konnte sie nicht so stark sein?

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später standen alle in Position. Julians Gruppe befand sich in einem der verlassenen Gebäude vor der großen Markthalle, die den Schergen des dunklen Lords als Auktionshalle diente.

„Im Grunde gehen wir rein und feuern zu dritt Flüche um uns. Die Aufmerksamkeit muss ganz bei uns liegen. Wahrscheinlich machen wir so nen coolen Auftritt mit explodierter Tür oder so. Hermine, du bleibst etwas hinter uns und gibst uns etwas Deckung. Wenn sich einer verletzt, versuchst du ihn aus dem Kampf heraus zu ziehen und ersetzt ihn, wenn notwendig. Ansonsten hört auf meine oder gegebenenfalls Anweisungen der anderen beiden Gruppenführer und bringt alles um was einen Schanz hat. Mit Ausnahme unserer Mitkämpfer natürlich.", instruierte Julian ein letztes Mal, als er ein nervöses, heißeres Lachen von Bill Weasely vernahm.

„Ich will keinen sehen, der versucht, verfrüht dort rein zu rennen. Unsere Freunde werden sicherlich keinen leichten Fight haben, aber es ist nicht unser Job. Wir sprengen mit diesen Sprengsätzen deiner Brüder, Charlie, die Wand in die Luft und krallen uns so viele der Frauen wie möglich.", gab Christian seinen Mitstreitern mit auf den Weg.

„Wir schleichen uns durch die Korridore hinter der Markthalle. Dort ist ein alter Belieferungsweg für die Obsthändler. Wahrscheinlich werden wir auch Feinden begegnen. Oberste Priorität ist, das keiner dieser Bastarde einen Ton von sich gibt. Tötet leise und schnell. Harry, du bleibst bei mir an der Front der Gruppe. Du weißt was zu tun ist.", erklärte Sirius ein letztes Mal. Sein Patensohn, der wie sein eigenes Kind war, gab ihm ein nervöses und angespanntes Nicken zurück.

„Los geht's.", sagte Julian, etwa zehn Minuten nachdem die Tür zum Auktionshaus geschlossen wurde. Dutzende alte weiße Männer, offensichtlich Zauberer, gingen zuvor rein.

Langsam schritt er als Anführer seiner Gruppe auf die Halle zu, vor der ein einzelner schwarz gekleideter Wachmann stand.

„Mister, die Auktion hat bereits angefangen.", sagte dieser etwas nervös.

„Kleiner, du willst das nicht, ich will das nicht. Geh weg und lauf so schnell wie du kannst.", sagte Eduard hinter Julian nervös. Direkt zuckte die Hand des jungen Wachmanns zu seinem Zauberstabholster an der Hüfte.

Julians Todesfluch ließ ihn nicht mal mehr den Zauberstab berühren.

„Falsche Entscheidung.", spuckte Juliam, der Mörder des jungen Zauberers.

„Bereit?", fragte er seine Kumpanen, bevor er laut schrie, _„bombarda maxima"_

Der weiße Zauber raste unaufhaltsam auf die Tür zu. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall riss er eben diese aus den Angeln und ließ das schwere Holz in alle Richtungen nach innen splittern. Lässig begann Julian seinen Weg und murmelte:

„Klopf, klopf wer ist da? Darf ich rein?"

Laute Schreie waren aus dem inneren zu hören, ebenso wie ausbrechende Bewegung unter den Teilnehmern der Auktion. Einige Meter vor dem Eingang blieb er stehen und richtete seinen Zauberstab durch den Eingang, um bereit für die ersten Kämpfenden oder Fliehenden Zauberer zu sein.

Seine Kumpanen in der Gruppe taten es ihm gleich.

Direkt als er die ersten Schatten aufflackern sah, murmelte Julian einen weiteren Zauber. Dieser ließ einen großen flammenden Drachen die Menschen die gerade zum Kampf antreten wollten, vor Schmerzen durch das Dämonenfeuer schreien.

Als nach einigen Momenten und etwa zehn verbrannten Feinden, die durch die Flammen torkelten, keiner mehr die Halle verlassen wollte, konzentrierte sich Julian darauf dein Dämonenfeuer zu bändigen, was er unter größter Anstrengung schaffte. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt im Gefecht wäre er dazu nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen.

Christians Gruppe nutzte die erste Attacke seines Freundes um sich an besagte Hauswand anzuschleichen und die zwei Sprengsätze anzubringen. Charlie und Tim standen bereit um sie scharf zu schalten. Jetzt hing alles weitere von Julians vorkommen und Sirius Attacke ab. Und von seinem Wort. Christians Kommando.

Sirius Gruppe nahm nur die Geräuschkulisse des Erstschlags war. Alles in allem hörte es sich für ihn sehr vielversprechend an.

„Das sind Julian und seine Gruppe, oder?", fragte Harry, deutlich versierter als wenige Momente zuvor.

„Ja.", sprach Sirius, der sich schnellen Schrittes in den Seiteneingang bewegte.

Als Julian den ersten Schritt in den verglühten Eingang machte, natürlich hinter einem mächtigsten Initialschild was er beherrschte, realisierte er, was für ein Gemetzel bevor stand. Ein knappes Dutzend gegen sicherlich das acht oder neunfache, trotzdem war er sich sicher, der Sieger stand schon fest. Die Frage war nur, wie viele seiner Männer überlebten.

Die Halle erstreckte sich über sicherlich siebzig Meter. Im Innenraum ging es eine große Treppe bergab, an deren Fuß sich mehrere dutzend Stühle standen, auf denen die Käufer Platz nahmen. Diese Stühle waren ausgerichtet auf die Bühne, die am Ende der Halle war. Die Frauen saßen nicht mehr auf der Empore, aber neben der Bühne zusammen gepfercht und in einer Art Mischung aus magischen und materiellen Ketten angebunden.

Mit einem schnellen Lächeln realisierte Julian das sowohl Sirius Seiteneingang, als auch die Position Christians wie erwartet geeignet war.

„ _Avada Kedavra.",_ zischte Julian auf einen rein zufällig laufenden männlichen Feind. Aktuell wurde er nicht aktiv mit dem Zauberstab bedroht und so tötete er wild um sich. Eben dieser tiefgrüne Zauber riss die Feinde aus einem unkoordinierten Chaos der Flucht in einen unkoordinierten Angriff. Von überall her flogen innerhalb weniger Momente Flüche auf den ersten Eindringling. Schnell zauberte jemand von hinter ihm, wahrscheinlich Hermine, eine Steinwand vor der Gruppe, die Julian augenblicklich um einige weitere magische nicht physische Schilde ergänzte, falls Sprengflüche flogen. Mit seinen Mitkämpfern hinter der Mauer kauernd und die erste Fluchwelle abwartend, sagte er:

„Das lief doch ausgesprochen gut."

„Ausgesprochen gut?", fragte Hermine verblüfft.

„Keiner ist tot, ausgesprochen gut.", sagte Julian, was Eduard lachen lies.

„Julian, du solltest deine Bewertungsstandards für gute Dinge etwas anpassen.", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, nein, wer weiß.", murmelte Julian, der aus seinem zweiten Holster an der Hüfte den zweiten Stab zog.

„Jetzt geht der Spaß los. Wir brauchen Flächenschaden, Ablenkung. Feuert alles was ihr habt. Sirius Männer kommen in dreißig Sekunden ab", sagte Julian, der mit seinem Zauberstab wedelte und so einen Patronus erschuf, „jetzt."

Mit diesem abgeschlossenen Zauber richtete sich Julian auf und zauberte einige Schilde vor seinen eigenen Körper, die sich mit ihm bewegen würden.

„Lasst mich die nächste Welle kassieren. Flächenschaden, nicht vergessen.", raunte er ihnen zu, bevor er seine gebückte Position an der Steinwand Hermines verließ und an einer der Seiten für alle Feinde sichtbar auftauchte. Schnell knipste er einem der Feinde, die in guter Position für einen Seitenangriff standen, die Lichter aus, indem er ihn den Kopf verlieren ließ. Mit mehreren hintereinander folgenden Explosionszauber, ähnlich dem der die Tür so dezent geöffnet hatte, ließen den großen Auktionssaal erzittern.

Mit einem Blick nach rechts, sah er noch gerade so rechtzeitig einen Fluch, dem er ausweichen konnte. Tragischerweise war in dieser Bahn in die er auswich ein weiterer Fluch den er nicht mehr abwehren konnte. Hastig versuchte er seinen Körper noch zu richten um den Schnittfluch mit breiter Brust, hoffentlich jenseits des Herzens zu empfangen. Anstatt dem stechenden Schmerz spürte er aber nichts außer den Fluch, am Schild vor sich zu scheitern. Mit einem hastigen Blick nach vorne, konnte er wieder seinen Kampf aufnehmen, doch seine Feinde hatten die Zeit gut genutzt. Seinen Vorsprung den er durch den überfallartigen Angriff gewonnen hatte, kehrten seine Feinde nun um. Sie standen wieder und waren nun bereit für eine Gegenoffensive. Er stellte sich auf das Schlimmste ein. Wie sollte er dieser Übermacht noch mehr als zehn Sekunden entgegenstehen.

Nachdem Hermine Julian vor dem Schnittfluch gerettet hatte, nahm sie schnellen Schrittes Geschwindigkeit an dessen Seite auf. Wenn sie richtig gezählt hatte, waren es noch ein knappes dutzend Sekunden bis sie die Verstärkung von Sirius erhalten. Julian konnte dies unmöglich alleine schaffen. Auch Bill und Eduard standen etwas hinter ihnen, zaubernd, auf wackligen Beinen.

Hermine realisierte etwas zu spät. Anstatt sich ebenfalls als Ziel zu präsentieren hätte sie Sirius kontaktieren müssen, er solle früher angreifen. Jetzt war es zu spät.

Sie wich einigen Flüchen aus und schaffte es sogar noch drei Feinde schnell auszuschalten, doch das Meer an Flüchen schien sich noch aufzubäumen. Doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die kommende Welle überstehen würde.

Mit einem markdurchströmenden Geräusch hörte sie den ersten Zauber aus nächster Nähe kollidieren und sie wusste sofort das es einer ihrer Partner war, der getroffen wurde.

Bill Weasley ging mit einem Stummel als Bein zu Boden, schreiend, aber trotzdem kaum fühlend. Er dachte an seine Frau Fleur und an die Zukunft die er mit ihr wollte. Für die er kämpfte. Gerade als der nächste Fluch seinen zu Boden sinkenden Körper gespalten hätte, spürte er einen Schubs und er viel aus der Schussbahn des Fluchs.

Hart landete er hinter der Wand Hermines und musste zusehen wie der Körper des alten Haudegens Eduards von dutzenden dunklen Flüchen durchsiebt wurde. Mit einem letzten Blick sah der Mann Bill in die Augen und schien zu lächeln. Diese Jenseitsgleiche Idylle wurde vom grünen Todesfluch in den Brustbereich durchbrochen und ließ den jetzt toten Eduard blutspritzend zu Boden sinken.

„Nein!", schrie Julian, als er das höhnische Lachen eines der mordenden Todesser war nahm. Diese Mörder waren tatsächlich Todesser, die sich in einer härter und fieser kämpfenden Gruppe vor Julians Angreifer Truppe versammelten.

Wut kochte in Julian hoch und was er wusste war, das ein wütender Julian nicht angenehm für diese monströsen Menschen war. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln riss er seine Zauberstäbe im Kreis und wendete einen Schnittfluch an, den er künstlich mit unfassbar hoher Anstrengung aufrechterhielt. So raste dieser Fluch wie ein meterlange Klinge auf die Feinde zu, und glitt in deren knochenbesetzten Brustbereich rein, wie ein Messer in die Butter. Die Kraft reichte zwar nicht um deren Körper gänzlich zu teilen doch Julian war sich sicher, dass keiner der getroffenen Männer den folgenden Tag erleben würde.

Die schiere Kraft in dem Zauber ließ den Vorteil im Kampf wieder etwas wenden und so sah sich Julian wenige Momente im Duell mit den verbleibenden drei Todessern die in der Hauptgruppe standen. Fast schon nebenbei nahm er die Ankunft Sirius und seinen Kumpanen war, als am anderen Ende des Raumes dutzende Zauber in den Hauptkampfbereich prasselten, die nur sehr selten abgewehrt wurden. Alles in allem ging also die Taktik des überraschenden Überraschungsangriff auf, was aber Julian nicht wirklich interessierte.

Gerade als er aus dem Abwehren der zugegebenermaßen wirklich guten Zauber seiner drei Gegner ausbrechen konnte, schickte er einen tiefgrünen Todesfluch direkt in eins der hässlichen Gesichter seiner Feinde. Die dadurch entstandene Verwirrung seiner zwei verbleibenden Feinde nutzte er aus, in dem er dem zweiten das Gesicht mit einer ziemlich unschönen Explosion nahm, die auch den Rest des Oberkörpers des Feindes gänzlich zerlegte.

Den dritten identifizierte Julian dann schnell als eine Inzucht aus der Schneiderfamilie, denn so sah er auch aus. Wie ein junger verkrüppelter Jens Schneider.

„ _Ja, das wird nicht schwer sein, den zu killen."_

Sirius Gruppe nutzte die dreißig Sekunden um sich in Position zu bringen. Als alle nun ein gutes Sicht- und Schussfeld auf die Feinde hatten, hob Sirius seinen Zauberstab und wartete.

Wartete auf ein weiteres Signal Julians, der aber ziemlich beschäftigt damit schien, nicht zu sterben.

Also informierte er Christian, das es bald Zeit sein würde, die Frauen zu retten. Als er seinem Patronus-Zauber wenige Momente hinterher gesehen hatte, wandte er sich wieder nach vorne und ließ die Hand, die er erhoben hatte, sinken.

Sofort flogen etliche Flüche seiner Männer in den Rücken der Feinde die Julians Gruppe zugewandt waren. Auch Sirius war jetzt voll beschäftigt und schaffte es vier Feinde aus dem Kampf zu nehmen, bevor die ersten feindlichen Flüche bei ihm ankamen. Jetzt war auch der Überraschungseffekt der Back-Up Gruppe Sirius' zu Ende.

„ _Hoffentlich hat das gereicht."_

Harry sah Sirius Hand fallen und wusste, dass es jetzt Zeit wurde. Das erste Mal war er in diesem Krieg direkt beteiligt. Einen schönen kleinen Moment überlegte er, mit welchem tödlichen Zauber auf welchen Feind er seinen eigenen Krieg wieder eröffnen wollte, als er einen seiner Verbündeten bei Julian sterben sah. Dutzende Zauber prasselten wie in Zeitlupe in den immer noch stehenden Zauberer ein, der jeden mit einer neuen, tödlicheren Wunde empfing. Das war Krieg. Harrys Wut stieg. Er sah Julian meterlange magische Klinge etlichen Feinden das Leben zu nehmen.

„ _Reducto, bombarda maxima, Reducto",_ schrie Harry und zielte in die Menge der feindlichen Zauberer, welche eingekesselt in der Mitte des Raumes standen.

Harry war im Krieg. Er sah Köpfe durch seine Redcto-Zauber wie Melonen zerplatzen. Harry war es egal. Er wollte Rache. Er wollte kämpfen. Für die Freiheit!

„Julian, die Frauen, die Zauberer müssen da weg.", hörte Julian Hermines Stimme von hinter ihm, als er mit seinen Augen Schneiders Balg verfolgte, der vor ihm floh. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die andere Seite der länglichen Markthalle, sah er was sein Schwarm meinte.

Durch die Bewegungen vom vorherigen kampf bewegten sie sich Weg von den Frauen und so wichen die Todesser genau dort hin aus. Der Abstand zwischen Kampf und den Frauen wurde immer kleiner.

Mit einem mitleidigen Blick, blickte er zu dem Punkt an dem er das letzte Mal Schneiders Erben sah.

Direkt darauf folgte er Hermine in die andere Richtung auf die Feinde zu.

„Julian, wir müssen da durch!", schrie sie mit Blick auf eine Gruppe von kämpfenden Feinden, die sich gerade langsam von Sirius abwanden und zu ihnen wandte. Julian realisierte direkt, das es zu viele waren. Und die beiden standen im offenen Feld ungeschützt. Mit einem schnellen Blick zu ihrem einzigen verfügbaren Ausgang, dem Eingang den sie sprengten, sah Julian einige der Feinde heraufhasten. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.

„Bill..."

Mit großen Augen sah ihn Hermine an.

„Scheiße."

„Sirius, wir müssen ihnen helfen.", schrie Harry, nachdem er einen der heranrückenden Feinde mit einem weiteren _Reducto-_ Fluch ausgeschaltet hatte.

„Wem?", fragte Sirius, der ebenfalls etwas beschäftigt schien, „Verdammt, das sind so viele."

„Julian und Hermine.", sagte Harry, der mit dem Gesicht auf die beiden zum Eingang hechtenden zeigte.

„Warum rennen die Idioten zurück?", fragte einer der Verbündeten die Harry nicht kannte.

„Keine Ahnung.", sagte Sirius.

„Scheiße, Bill.", stellte Harry fest, „Bill ist da oben. Er ist verletzt. Er würde sterben wenn die Todesser dort oben an der Treppe kommen."

„Scheiße.", stellte nun auch Sirius fest, als er sich wieder die Situation der Schlacht genau ansah. Er stellte erneut fest, dass sie Christians Gruppe brauchen würden.

„Sirius, wir müssen die Todesser von den Frauen weg bekommen. Dann kommen Christian und seine frischen Männer.", schrie Harry und Sirius realisierte, das genau das passieren musste. Harrys Hand wies sie alle darauf hin, das in der Nähe der teilweise angeketteten und verletzten Frauen eine Gruppe von Todessern war, die es Christians Befreiungstruppe deutlich schwerer machen würde.

„Wir rücken vor. Wir müssen zu den Frauen.", sagte Sirius, der mit einem sportlichen Sprungüber das Geländer der Treppe sprang, auf der sie sich befanden. Direkt darauf folgten die anderen Zauberer, die ihren Höhenvorteil aufgaben um den Frauen zu helfen. Sie befanden sich nun im inneren Raum der Halle.

Harry folgte Sirius Gruppe wenige Meter, bis er etwas schockierendes beobachtete. Einer der dunkel gekleideten Feinde schlich sich von hinten an den Eingang, den Hermine und Julian gerade versuchten zurückzuerobern.

Erst wusste Julian nicht, was der Feind wollte, doch als dieser dann den Zauberstab auf Julians Rücken hielt, wusste Harry was passieren würde.

„Jäger des Todes, deine Zeit ist gekommen.", hörte Julian eine tiefe männliche Stimme hinter sich. Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte, merkte er das es ein billiger Trick war.

Ein abgewandelter _Chorus-_ Zauber später und Julian drehte sich in die falsche Richtung um. Dadurch sah er dem Feind der ihn töten würde, ohne das er sich wehren konnte nur noch in die Augen.

„Stirb.", sagte dieser simpel und Julian erkannte ihn direkt. Schneiders Balg das ihm eben durch die Lappen ging. Doch dann sah er das grüne Licht hinter dem Feind und Julian musste lächelnd sagen:

„Nein, du."

Daraufhin schlug der Todesfluch im Rücken des Feindes ein und Julian lachte den Jungen-der-lebt an. Mit einem Nicken bedankte er sich. Nun wendete er sich wieder dem Eingang zu und musste feststellen, das Hermine Granger nicht nur den ganzen Bereich wieder eingenommen hatte, nein, sie war auch schon dabei Bill heraus zu schaffen.

„Drei, zwei, eins.", zählte Christian herunter, der schon hinter einem seiner magischen Schilde, die er auch dem Rest seiner Gruppe verpasst hatte Platz nahm. Er würde verflucht sein, wenn Fred und George Weasley einen seiner Leute auf dem Gewissen hätten.

Ein weißes Leuchten und dem gänzlichen Verlust der Kraft des Hörens später, stürmte Christian in den nun offenen Raum herein und stolperte dabei beinahe über viele der Körper der Frauen, die auf dem Boden kauernden. Vermutlich gänzlich unwissend über das, was gerade passierte. Mit einem weiteren Blick nach vorne musste er traurigerweise feststellen das es bei weitem nicht so gut aussah wie er vermutete. Kurz gesagt, es lagen zwar überall tote Feinde, leider auch tote Frauen, aber es waren einfach unfassbar viele Feinde.

Zu seiner rechten sah er seine Teammitglieder die ersten verwundeten Frauen mit Not-Portschlüsseln ausrüsten. Diese teilweise leblosen Körper der Frauen verschwanden mit einem _PLOPP_ aus der Halle.

Von ihrer rechten Flanke kamen Sirius und seine Gruppe an, was eigentlich nicht zum Plan gehörte, doch schnell merkte Christian, warum dieser neue Befehl durchgeführt wurde.

Direkt vor ihm stand eine kämpfende Gruppe Todesser, die scheinbar Frauen als lebende Schilde nutzte.

Also hob Christian seine Zauberstäbe und setzte zum Angriff an. Sie würden sicherlich nicht mit diesen Bastarden verhandeln.

Fleur sorgte dafür das alle Frauen die sichtbare Verwundungen hatten, die Portschlüssel zuerst erhielten. Gerade hatte sie erneut ein junges Mädchen, maximal dreizehn Jahre alt zurückgeschickt, von dem sie keinerlei Lebenszeichen vernommen hatte. Von der linken Seite sah sie einen dunkel gekleideten jungen Mann aus der Gruppe ihrer Deckungsreihen kommen und erkannte schnell Harry Potter.

„Fleur, einen Portschlüssel.", sagte Harry mit eiserner Miene.

„Für?", fragte Fleur, die eine komische Spannung spürte.

„Bill.", schluckte Harry recht trocken und riss ihr einen der Portschlüsseln aus der Hand.

Fleurs Welt fiel in sich zusammen. Wenn Bill etwas geschehen war, würde sie das nicht überleben. Nicht überleben wollen.

„CHRISTIAN, SIRIUS, ICH BRAUCH DECKUNG.", schrie Harry, der an den beiden sich-duellierenden vorbei rannte und versuchte seinen Weg mit Explosionsflüchen durch die dichten Reihen der Feinde zu bahnen. Dadurch das die Feinde nun von zwei Seiten, vom Eingang und von der Empore durch Sirius und Christian angegriffen wurde, gruppierten sie sich immer enger in einer zentralen Traube zusammen.

Harry rechnete damit, dass er diesen Sprint nicht überleben würde. Trotzdem wollte er es versuchen. Für Fleur, für Ron, für Bill.

Julian sah Harry auf die Traube der Menschen in der Mitte zwischen seinem und Christians Standort zu rennen. Dann erblickte er das Schild in Harrys Hand und er wusste was es war. Vielleicht, wahrscheinlich, der einzige Weg Bill das Leben zu retten. Ein Portschlüssel.

„Hermine, Deckung.", schrie nun Julian, der die Treppenstufen herunter hastete und eine verwunderte Hermine hinterließ.

Auf seinem Weg zur maximalen Geschwindigkeit schaltete er einige Feinde, zumindest vorübergehend aus, die scheinbar nur selten in der Lage waren, ihn zu treffen.

Julian wusste aber auch, das er, sowie Harry, niemals durch diese Masse an verteidigenden Feinden gelangen würden. Das würde keiner der beiden überleben. Eine Lösung an der dichten Gruppe vorbei, war notwendig.

Harry sah Julian herunterrasen und hatte etwas Hoffnung. Er würde den Portschlüssel werfen müssen, damit Julian ihn fangen konnte. Vielleicht würde er es schaffen. Jedoch würde die Chance das es funktionierte höher sein, wenn er selbst höher in der Luft war. Also schaltete er einen der Todesser in der ersten Reihe mit einem Schnittfluch aus und rannte weiter auf sie zu. Den umkippenden Todesser, der wahrscheinlich nicht direkt tot war, nutzte Harry als Sprungbrett. Mit einem wackligen Tritt hob er nun ab und machte einiges an Höhe gut.

Anschließend musste er realisieren das Julian seinen Lauf schockiert abgebrochen hatte und nun mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet da stand. Aus Verwirrung schaffte es Harry nicht den Portschlüssel noch loszulassen, doch er wäre so wie so nicht bei Julian angekommen.

Julian wollte gerade von den letzten Stufen springen, als er Harry am anderen Ende der Feinde sah, weil dieser gerade absprang, scheinbar gewillt das Schild zu werfen.

Abrupt blieb er stehen und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry.

„ _Accio Harry,_ du Idiot."

Mit aller Kraft riss er so Harrys Körper, der in dieser präsentablen Position im Flug in die er sich hineinmanövriert ein gutes Ziel für jeden einzelnen Todesser über die er flog war. Durch die zunehmende Geschwindigkeit durch Julians Aufrufzauber wurde Harry als Zeil deutlich schwerer zu treffen.

Nebenbei merkte Julian, das Hermine hinter ihm einige Feinde davon abhielt ihn beim Zaubern zu töten. Alles in allem, war sie eine mehr als nur akkurate Unterstützung und er mehr als nur dankbar das sie ihm den Rücken freihielt.

Wieder, wieder und wieder fiel einer der Todesser aus der Gruppe zu Boden, geschlagen durch Hermine, Sirius, Chrisitan, Tonks oder einen der anderen noch lebenden Krieger.

Etwas unbequem landete Harry mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf Julian, der umfiel, bei dem Versuch Harry zu fangen.

Direkt raffte sich Julians Bündel auf und lief in Richtung des Ausgangs. Er hingegen hatte einige Probleme damit, die ankommenden Zauber im Liegen abzuwehren oder im Falle des Todesfluchs, auszuweichen. Mit einer fixen Rolle drehte er sie zur Seite und konnte sich so unter Zuhilfenahme seiner Arme und dem Körper eines toten auf dem Boden in einer Bewegung aufrichten.

Als auch er wieder stand, schien sich der Kampf endgültig zu entscheiden. Harry stand etwas weiter oben auf den Stufen des Eingangs und feuerte wieder wild in die Feinde ein. Einen Plan oder eine Taktik in den Zaubern die er verwendete oder wie er sie benutzte sah Julian nicht.

Den Portschlüssel hatte er nicht mehr in der Hand. Auf der anderen Seite hielten sich die verteidigenden Gruppen von Sirius und Christian auch wacker und ließen keinen der Feinde aus der „Todestraube" wie Julian sie gedanklich nannte, heraus. Wenn das Pulk-bilden der Feinde anfangs stark zum Verteidigen war, führte es jetzt, nach längerer Kampfeszeit dazu, das sich keiner der Widerstandskämpfer mehr Todesflüche benutzte sondern einfach nur noch mit Explosionen und Feuer gearbeitet wurde. So erwischten sie einfach die meisten Feinde in kürzester Zeit.

Aus einem offenen Kampf wurde schnell ein reines Gemetzel. Als Julian am Himmel die roten Funken sehen, wusste er das alle Frauen die noch leben könnten, die Halle verlassen hatten.

„Raus hier.", wies er seine Verbündeten an.

Diese rannten einige Schritte vorwärts nach hinten, während Julian sie vor ankommenden Zaubern schützte. Anschließend taten sie das selbe für ihn.

Kurze Zeit später hatte seine Gruppe inklusive Harry, ohne Bill und Eduard die gesprengte Eingangstür erreicht.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Eduard, den Julian nicht wirklich kannte, verließ er wie geplant das Gebäude.

Der Mann der da auf dem Boden lag, war Julians erster Freund den er sterben sehen musste, seit dem verhängnisvollen Tag.

„Zeit für das Finale.", hörte Sirius Christian neben sich rufen.

„Alles klar, Boss.", sagte Charlie, der aus seiner Tasche einige buchgroße Pakete nahm. Schnell gab er sie an einige der Zauberer heraus, die momentan nicht wie Christian oder Sirius die feindlichen Horden aufhielten und wies sie an.

„Zauberstab auf die Rune, dann habt ihr 20 Sekunden. Das Paket muss in den Feinden drin sein und wir am besten raus.", und so fing er an, indem er eins der Pakete entzündete und in die Feinde warf.

Fleur tat es ihm mit dem zweiten gleich, Gedanken eigentlich nur bei Bill, Anette und Tonks entzündeten ihre Pakete und nutzen Magie um sie in die perfekte Position zu bekommen.

„Sirius, lass sie laufen, wir halten.", sagte Christian, der einen Moment seinen Verbündeten hinterher blickte, die die Halle verließen. Direkt danach wandte er sich wieder seinen Feinden zu.

In seinem Kopf zählte er runter. Noch elf Sekunden bis zur ersten Detonation.

„Sterben wir hier?", fragte ein ausgelaugter Sirius nach einem weiteren Zauberer der sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

„Ne, heute nicht.", antwortete Christian, der ihn dann an der Hand nahm und mithilfe des Signatur-Apperierens vor das Gebäude teleportierte.

Hart landeten sie auf dem Boden.

Bevor die Explosion sie auch hier noch erreichen konnte, apparierten sie erneut einige Meter weiter, in das Gebäude in dem sie dann auf die anderen Flüchtenden trafen. So langsam realisierte auch Christian dass er eine Wunde am Bein hatte, aber spüren würde er diese erst später. Die markerschütternde Explosion bekamen sie hier, einige hundert Meter immer noch mit, sowohl durch Vibration aller Hauswände als auch durch das Explosionsgeräusch.

„Weg hier.", sagte Julian heiser und trocken, als die Explosion abgeebbt war, bevor er mit einem geschrienen, „WEG HIER!", allen klar machte, das er es ernst meinte. Mit mehreren PLOPPS verschwanden viele der müden und geschlagenen Gesichter nach und nach, als Julian gemeinsam mit Christian aus dem Haus herausrückte. Mit einem Nicken zueinander sahen sie in kurzer Entfernung die Flammen über der Halle lodern.

Christian hob den Zauberstab gen Himmel und flüsterte:

„ _morsrideat."_

Langsam entwich die weiße Kugel den Zauberstab und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch den verrauchten Himmel.

„Unsere Aufgabe hier ist getan.", flüsterte Julian.

„Lass uns gehen.", antwortete Christian, der Julians Hand griff. Anstatt direkt zu apparieren, blickte er über die Halle, wo jetzt das helle Mal imposant seinen Platz einnahm. Etwas angepasst, beziehungsweise hinzugefügt hatte Christian den Satz „Der Wiederstand lebt.".

Lächelnd zog er sich und Julian durch den weiten Raum in Richtung des Nachbebens das sie noch erwarten würde. Es gibt noch vieles zu tun.

 **Author Note:**

Ja, was soll ich sagen?

Sorry, hatte keine Zeit?

Gar nicht mal so einfach um ehrlich zu sein. Ich hatte keine Zeit, das stimmt sogar. Aber das Wetter, ja das Wetter. Viele würden jetzt denken das das Wetter so gut war, aber nein, der Sommer beutelt mich gesundheitlich mehr als nur ein wenig.

Also krank und keine Zeit, ja, das kommt hin.

Entschuldigung an euch alle, für diese Inkonsistenz und Unzuverlässigkeit. Ich hoffe wirklich ihr seid noch dabei und habt noch Lust.

Hier das neue Kapitel der Fanfiction. Ich habe mich mit diesem XXL Fight-Kapitel echt schwer getan. Über Reviews darüber, würde ich mich nicht nur freuen, nein, ich bitte darum, das ihr welche dalasst.

Ansonsten bis zum nächsten Mal meine Freunde, viel Spaß bei anderen FFs.

Schreibt mir doch ne PN, würde gerne mal im allgemeinen mit ein, zwei Person tiefergehender über die Geschichte und die Charaktere philosophieren und neue Eindrücke gewinnen.

Euer Reesaldo123


	40. Kapitel 40 - Nachbeben

Nachbeben

Hermine kam im Flüchtlingslager, im Grunde dem Lager das sie in der Nähe Calais gegründet hatten an und wollte einfach nur noch weg. Überall hörte man das Geschrei verletzter oder trauernder Frauen. Wackligen Fußes stolperte sie beinahe über den toten Körper einer der befreiten Damen, der unbeachtet und unwichtig auf dem Boden herum lag.

Vor der Hütte, die Julian und Christian als Operationsbasis nutzten, sah sie Harry mit leeren Augen in Richtung des Sees schauen.

„ _Das war sein erster Kampf…"_ , fiel ihr wieder ein, wonach sie sich selbst daran erinnern wollte, dass es seine Entscheidung war. Hermine wollte eigentlich das Harry in Sicherheit in Hogwarts bleibt, aber der Junge Potter-Spross war zu entschlossen gewesen. Jetzt muss er mit seiner weitreichenden Entscheidung leben. Doch trotz allem hatte Hermine Mitleid. Sie war sich sicher, das Harry sehr wohl weiß das er dort ist, wo er hingehört, doch trotzdem darf man trauern. In einer ruhigen Minute würde sie dies sicher auch machen.

„Harry.", begrüßte sie den immer noch geistig abwesenden.

„Hallo Hermine.", antwortete der Junge-der-lebt nachdem er kurz strauchelte, als er aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand fiel, „du bist verletzt."

Keineswegs war in Harrys Stimme ein Hauch von Fürsorge oder Angst um seine beste Freundin. Er war einfach nur nüchtern. Hermine hatte einen kleineren Cut an der Schulter, den sie sich beim ständigen schützen von Julian eingefangen hatte. Im Vergleich zu dem was die meisten als „Andenken" aus der Schlacht genommen haben, war dies nicht viel. Und Harry wusste das.

„Ja, ich kümmere mich später drum.", flüsterte Hermine nun viel einfühlsamer. An Harry heranzukommen würde sich als schwerer erweisen, wie jemals zuvor. Dies ist nicht mit der Situation im Krankenflügel nach dem ersten, oder dem dritten, oder dem vierten Jahr vergleichbar.

„Willst du drüber reden?", wagte sie sich nun den geplanten aber unsicheren Schritt.

„Worüber? Das ich getötet habe?", fragte er mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

„ _Nein, das ist es nicht…",_ realisierte Hermine. Zumindest aktuell war es nicht dieser Aspekt der Harry so stark beeinflusste.

„Worüber du willst, Harry. Wir reden nicht nur für dich. Ich will auch reden. Erst recht mit dir.", flüsterte Hermine nun so leise das es nur Harry hören konnte, „Du bist der Wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Du warst mein erster Freund, du bist der einzige echte Freund den ich habe Harry."

Durch Harry Schlucken, das Hermine nicht nur sehen, sondern auch Hören konnte, bemerkte sie wie deutlich sie ihre Zuneigung, wenn auch nicht romantisch gesehen, ausgedrückt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch Hermine…", flüsterte und lachte Harry zugleich, sodass man es in der melancholischen Stimme Potters kaum erkennen konnte. Daraufhin sprangen die beiden sich förmlich in die Arme, wobei sich nicht nur Hermine heimlich die Tränen wegwischte. Ohne das etwas gesagt wurde, konnten die beiden sich so viel sagen.

Genau bei diesem Anblick ploppte es neben den beiden Freunden und zwei weitere blutverschmierte Jungen ihren Alters standen auf der Lichtung, am Rande der Hütte.

Der Anblick Julian und Christians konnte nur als angsterfüllend und imposant beschrieben werden. Blutverschmiert, dunkle Minen und mit einem schnellen Schritt bahnten sich die beiden ihren Weg in Richtung der Hütte, an Harry und Hermine vorbei.

Direkt vor der Hütte befand sich Charlie, der ziemlich deprimiert, mit Augenringen unter den Augen eine herkömmliche Zigarette rauchte. Erst bemerkte dieser die beiden Ankömmlinge nicht, doch durch das langsame Verstummen der anderen Anwesenden sah auch er hoch, direkt in die Augen Christians.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte der Teamleiter des Befreiungsteams.

„Unverändert. Der Fluch war so dunkel, das wir das Bein sicher verlieren. Mit etwas Glück behält er das Knie ganz. Wir glauben das er es schafft.", antwortete Charlie etwas angespannt.

Mitleidig, aber etwas emotionaler blickte Christian zu Julian und sagte ruhig:

„Siehst du, er kommt durch. Das ist das Wichtigste."

Kurz dachte man, wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Christian bereits in der Hölle, doch dann glaubte Hermine in Julians Gesicht etwas Hoffnung zu sehen. Dieser Eindruck verfiel schneller als erwartet, als Hermine Julians, zugegebenermaßen jetzt lautes Organ, hörte:

„ER KOMMT DURCH?! ER KOMMT VERDAMMT NOCHMAL DURCH?! CHRISTIAN, ER VERLIERT SEIN FUCKING BEIN?! ALS ES NOCH DU UND ICH WAREN, IST DAS OKAY, ABER ES SIND NICHT MEHR ICH UND DU! DER EINE VERLIERT SEIN BEIN, DER ANDERE SEIN LEBEN UND DAS EINZIGE WAS DIR EINFÄLLT IST DAS ES SCHLIMMER SEIN KÖNNTE!"

Während Julian seiner überschüssigen Wut freien Lauf ließ, ertrug Christian mehr als ein wenig Spucke die in seinem Gesicht landete, regungslos. Hermine ahnte, das sie nicht in der Lage wäre, eine solche Standpauke so entgegen zu nehmen, obwohl sie selbstverständlich wusste, dass es sich nur um Frust handelte.

Nachdem Julian seine letzten Worte beendet hatte, verschwand er mit einem lauten Apperationsgeräusch, wobei er lediglich einige Meter, auf der anderen Seite des Weihers wieder auftauchte und direkt in Richtung des angrenzten Hangs, mitsamt Wald lief.

Mit einem gespannten Blick in Richtung Christians wollte Harry wohl wissen ob er Julian verfolgen solle, woraufhin Christian begann wieder in Richtung des Hauses ging und zu Harry sagte:

„Lass es. Der regt sich jetzt ab. Eine schwerer bleibende, fast tötende Verletzung und ein Toter in seinem Team. Da würde sich jeder zum Kotzen fühlen. Egal ob er weiß das man nicht alles verhindern kann."

Harry musste zugeben, dass er erst jetzt das eigentliche Problem realisierte. Julian fühlte sich für die Verletzungen und den Tod Eduards verantwortlich. Er war der Kommandant der beiden. Trotzdem sah Harry nicht, was und ob Julian etwas falsch gemacht hat.

„ _War es einfach nur Pech?", überlegte er, „Darf es einfach nur Pech sein? Dürfen Verbündete aus Pech sterben?"_

Julian genoss fast schon die Zeit in der Ruhe. Allein, wenige hundert Meter vom Lazarett entfernt, schaute er einen dichten Waldhang hinab und nahm nur aus gefühlter Ferne das Treiben der Helfer, Keuchen und Stöhnen der Verletzten war.

Die Verletzung Bills und der schnelle, aber doch grausame Tod von Eduard machten ihm mehr zu schaffen als er zuvor vielleicht erwartet hatte. Natürlich wussten sie schon bei der Planung, das der Job von Julians Team als Köder der schwerste und der gefährlichste sein würde, doch sie hielten es für ein notwendiges Übel. Diese Meinung teilte Julian jetzt nicht mehr.

Unweigerlich stellte sich ihm die nächste Frage in den Weg, ähnlich wie es Hermine zuvor als Moralapostel immer tat: „Kann man diesen Krieg überhaupt gewinnen?"

Eigentlich haben sie am heutigen Tag, aus rein militärischer Sicht, einen großen, wenn nicht sogar gigantischen Auftaktsieg eingefahren, doch es fühlte sich nicht so an.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen, erhob sich Julian, der nun erst richtig merkte, wie viel Schmerz und Erschöpfung das Adrenalin in seinen Adern wie weggewaschen hatte. Es schmerzte nun überall. Langsamen Schrittes stolperte Julian den Hang hinauf, bis zum Punkt an dem er Calais sehen konnte.

Das Feuer im Zentrum der Stadt was sie hinterlassen hatten, brannte kaum noch, glühte noch etwas, aber Christians Mal lebte. Der Totenkopf Voldemorts, umhoppelt von einem Hasen. Selbst bei seiner jetzigen Stimmung musste Julian grinsen. Aus einem kleinen Grinsen wurde schnell ein viel größeres, als er den Schriftzug darunter las.

„Der Widerstand lebt.", stand in schöner geschwungener Schrift.

„ _Ja das tut er. Noch atmet er. Noch…"_

„Das Mal ist eigentlich zu schön um für so eine Tat eingesetzt zu werden.", sagte eine sehr gut bekannte Frauenstimme hinter ihm. Hastig mit der Hand nach seinem Zauberstab greifend realisierte Julian, das es sich dabei um Hermine handelte.

Anders als er dachte, war sie nicht alleine, sondern wurde begleitet, von einem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann mit einer Narbe auf der Stirn.

„Hermine, das ist ein kiffender Totenkopf mit einem Hasen.", lachte Harry etwas zu hysterisch, „Ich würde es nicht als schön beschreiben."

„Das empfinde ich als Beleidigung.", stellte Christian fest, der von der Seite kam, scheinbar unabhängig von Harry und Hermine.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Hermine, der Christian antwortete:

„Scheinbar das Gleiche wie ihr."

Anstatt zu antworten wandte Hermine den Kopf an den Horizont, wo sie immer noch das Glühen und die Schuttwolken der Markthalle Calais sehen konnte, unterhalb des scheinenden Mals.

„Es ist in seiner eigenen Art wunderschön.", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Ja, in seiner eigenen Art…", unterstützte sie Harry, der neben ihr stand. Langsam berührte die Hand ihres besten Freundes die Hand Hermines, die ihn anschließend anlächelte. Harry war wohl der einzige Mensch der wusste wann sie noch bevor sie es tat.

„Seid ihr bereit für das was kommt?", fragte Christian, der nun zu den beiden aufgeschlossen hatte. Verwundert sahen sie ihn an und Harry fragte:

„Was kommt denn noch?"

Julian, der sich bisher noch nicht in die Unterhaltung der Dreien einmischte musste kurz etwas diabolisch auflachen und sagte:

„Das war erst der Anfang."

Harry wurde erst nach wenigen Momenten die Tragweite dessen, was Julian sagte, bewusst. Das was sie am heutigen Tage taten und erlebten, das würde kein Einzelfall bleiben. Es würde zur Gewohnheit werden. Die beiden Deutschen waren es vielleicht gewohnt, aber für Harry, Charlie und Hermine war das alles Neuland. Neuland was es so schnell, wie nur irgendwie möglich, zu erforschen galt.

„Bill geht es besser, er kommt definitiv durch.", sagte Christian, der gerade wieder zu den Dreien dazu stieß. Einige Minuten zuvor war er ins Camp zurück gegangen um Gras zu besorgen.

„Wer will alles einen?", fragte er etwas amüsiert über die Verrenkungen die die Drei-Mann-Reihe vor ihm machen musste um schnell einen Joint zu ergattern. Als wenige Momente später drei Joints weniger in seiner Hand waren, murmelte er für sich selber:

„Das wäre dann auch geklärt."

Anschließend lies er sich entspannt neben Harry fallen, der bereits seinen Joint anzündete und sich auf den Rücken legte, mit Blick in den Sternenhimmel.

Nach einem genüsslichen Zug sagte Harry:

„Manchmal stell ich mir vor sie sind Sterne und schauen mir dabei zu, was ich hier mache…"

Etwas verwundert über den tiefen Einblick in Harrys Persönlichkeit sah Hermine kurz die beiden Deutschen an, die nicht wussten wie es zu antworten galt. Als sie bemerkte, das von den beiden keine Hilfe zu erwarten war, antwortete sie:

„Ein sehr schöner Gedanke Harry. Ich glaube sie sind sehr stolz auf dich."

„Meinst du? Ich habe heute Abend getötet. Sie hingegen waren immer auf Dumbledores Kurs.", antwortete Harry, der immer noch rauchend in den Himmel starrte.

„Deine Eltern waren Helden, auf ihre Weise, Harry.", sagte Christian, den nun Hermine und Julian erstaunt ansahen. Diese Aussage lag in einem Emotionalitätsbereich in den Christian nicht oft vordrang.

„Ja, aber woher wollt ihr wissen, dass sie gut heißen was wir tun, wenn es so weit weg von dem ist, was sie taten.", sagte nun wieder Potter.

„Glaubst du wirklich, James und Lily Potter würden es nicht gut heißen wenn ihr Sohn sich verteidigt. Wir leben in einer Welt, in der das Leben nicht mehr lebenswert ist. Meinst du deine Mutter, die Mutter die ihr eigenes Leben für dich gab, würde wütend auf dich sein, wenn du Leben nimmst um das deine und das deiner Freunde zu verteidigen? Meinst du der Vater, James Potter, der sich Voldemort entgegen gestellt hat, wäre nicht bereit gewesen, das Leben Riddles zu nehmen, wenn er es konnte? Wir tun was wir können Harry. Ich habe keine Eltern, weiß also nicht wie es sich anfühlt sie Stolz machen zu wollen, denn sie gehen mir am Arsch vorbei, aber an deiner Stelle glaube ich, ist das was du tust genau das Richtige ist. Den Kopf hochheben und kämpfen. Vielleicht gehen wir irgendwann ohne Erfolg, aber wir gehen wenn wir wissen das wir alles versucht haben.", sagte Julian, „Und ich gehe noch weiter Harry. Ich glaube sie sehen dir zu, sehen uns zu und sind Stolz. Irgendwann wirst du sie wieder sehen und dann werden sie es dir sagen. Das sie dich verdammt nochmal immer geliebt haben und erst recht stolz auf dich waren."

Natürlich reflektierte Julian seine eigenen Hoffnungen und Träume in seiner Ansprache mit Harry und jeder außer Harry wusste es. Dieser hätte es sicherlich auch verstanden, wenn er nicht zu gerührt von der Ansprache Julians gewesen wäre. Mit einem leichten Klaps auf die Schulter dankte Harry, der sich dafür kurz aufgerichtet hatte Julian, der dies mit einem Zug am Joint annahm und nickte.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Hermine nach einer inhaltslosen Pause, in der sich einfach nur mehr THC seinen Weg in Richtung des Blutes der Rauchenden bahnte.

„Malfoy.", antworteten Christian und Julian scheinbar zeitgleich.

„Malfoy?", fragte Harry verwundert, „haben wir den Standort von Lucius?"

„Nein, leider nicht…", murmelte Julian.

„Merlin, wäre das ein Fest wert.", stellte Christian trocken fest.

„Ihr meint Draco… Pucey…", murmelte Hermine, die die Pläne und Gedanken der beiden Deutschen gerade zu verstehen versuchte.

„Es besteht die Chance das sich Draco Malfoy dem dunklen Lord abgewandt hat.", sagte Julian trocken zu Harry, welcher anscheinend danach ein Wechselbad der Emotionen durchlief, „Wir müssen herausfinden ob das stimmt und wenn es so sein sollte, müssen wir wissen wie weit er sich von Voldemort abgewandt hat. Er kann ein mehr als nur geeigneter Spion sein.", erklärte Julian.

„Seid ihr sicher das Draco Malfoy ein guter Spion sein kann?", fragte Harry erneut nach.

„Nein.", antwortete Christian gelassen, „Aber wir verlieren nichts. Denn wenn er keiner ist, …"

„Dann stirbt er.", vervollständigte Hermine unbehaglich mit einem Schlucken.

„Ganz genau.", lachte Christian, was auch Harry zum nervösen Schlucken brachte. Draco Malfoy war schließlich in ihrem Schuljahr. Natürlich war er ein selbstgefälliger Idiot, der kein Jahr ohne Angriff auf Harry ausgehalten hat, aber er war genau so alt wie Harry. Er hatte ihn sogar maßgeblich zu dem gemacht was er jetzt teilweise ist. Seit dem Feuerkelch-Drama hatte er den Malfoyspross nicht mehr gesehen, vieles konnte passiert sein.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Harry nun verwundert, weil ihm auffiel das sie sicherlich nicht in Malfoy-Manor, angeblich dem Hauptsitz Riddles, nach Draco suchen würden.

„Unsere Quelle, der tote Pucey, sagte er sei in Spanien auf einem Malfoy Anwesen. Angeblich weil er sich seinem Vater zu oft wiedersetze. Gerüchteweise geht der Streit so weit, das Draco versuchte Lucius zu töten und der keinen anderen Ausweg sah. Sehr zum Missfallen des dunklen Lords, für den es nun schwerer würde, auch in der nächsten Generation die Malfoy Familie auf seiner Seite zu halten."

„Draco Malfoy, der Draco Malfoy, soll versucht haben Lucius Malfoy, seinen Vater zu töten? Um an die Macht zu kommen?", fragte Harry verwundert. Draco hatte früher immer ein Fable für seinen Vater gehabt, viel zu großen Stolz auf dessen dunkle Machenschaften. Konnte ein solcher Fanatismus innerhalb weniger Jahre in Machthunger gekippt sein? Aber selbst wenn dies aus eben diesen Motiven, dem Durst nach noch mehr Einfluss, passiert ist, so macht es doch keinen Sinn das Draco sich vom dunklen Lord abgewendet hatte, denn dieser war doch schließlich der, der ihm seine Ziele am leichtesten erreichen lassen konnte.

Nein, Harry konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen. Entweder es war kein Machthunger, oder Draco Malfoy hat sich grundlegend verändert.

„Wir werden es rausfinden. Trotzdem sollten wir mit den anderen weiter planen. Schließlich besetzen wir gerade unsere eigene Bude.", sagte Julian, der mit diesen Worten aufstand und in die Hände klatschte.

„Julian, das sind verletzte Frauen!", rief Hermine geradewegs heraus. Empört stierte sie ihm in die Augen, wobei Julian sein Lachen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Natürlich wollte er nicht die Frauen missachten oder ähnliches, jedoch wusste er das ein Aufenthalt im Flüchtlingslager sowohl sicherer als auch besser geeignet war.

Gemeinsam schritten sie den Weg bergab, in Richtung ihres kleinen Lagers, wobei Julian währenddessen einen Patronus in Richtung Kingsley absetzte. Dieser sollte mit einer Delegation der Externen kommen, um weiter Pläne zu schmieden.

Auf dem Vorplatz vor der Hütte war die Ruhe wieder eingekehrt, aber darin konnte man offensichtlich das Treiben weiter erkennen. Recht schnellen Schrittes betrat die Gruppe den Raum, in dem es vor Krankenbetten und verletzten Frauen nur so wimmelte.

Nachdem Julians Blick einmal durch den Raum ging, sprang ihm schon ein blondes wirbelndes etwas weinend in die Arme. Nachdem er kurz nach hinten taumelte um die Balance wieder zu finden, nahm er Fleur, die er schnell am Geruch erkannte, verwunderlicher Weise in die Arme nahm.

„Danke, du hast ihm das Leben gerettet.", weinte sie in seine Schulter sehr viele Tränen. Etwas geschockt über die Aussage der Frau Bills, wusste Julian nicht wirklich was er tun sollte. Im Vorbeihuschen spürte Julian eine Hand auf seine Schulter, wahrscheinlich Christians. Diese sollte ihn womöglich motivieren etwas zu antworten, doch er konnte nicht. Wie sollte er, wenn er sich schuldig fühlte. Schuldig für alles was Bill passierte.

Also stand er da und ließ es ergehen.

Einige Meter weiter ging Christian auf Sirius zu. Dieser nahm ihn auch direkt war und seufzte:

„Jedes Leben ist eines zu viel."

„Es wird leider nicht aufhören. So bestimmen wir nur selber wann und wo.", antwortete Christian in sich gekehrt, „Julian hat King eben gerufen. Wir müssen einen Plan schmieden. Außerdem sollten wir mit Hogwarts, speziell Dumbledore endlich besprechen wie es weitergeht und die Freigabe für Harry bekommen. Wir werden wohl irgendwann wieder dorthin müssen."

„Das stimmt, aber was habt ihr vor?", fragte Sirius erneut, „Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen. Greifen wir jetzt einfach wahllos Todesser an?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir sind nicht genug Menschen um solche Verluste verschmerzen zu können. Wir werden Nadelstiche setzen müssen. Und diese würde ich gerne mit Dumbledore besprechen.", sagte Christian, „Konkret wollen wir als nächstes Draco Malfoy angehen. Wir haben Infos das er nicht so treu zum dunklen Lord steht wie wir dachten. Möglicherweise ist er als Agent oder Mitstreiter geeignet. Und falls diese Infos absolute Scheiße sein sollte, dann entsorgen wir ihn einfach."

„Das klingt interessant.", sagte Sirus nachdenklich, „Wir brauchen mehr Aufgaben für uns andere Externe."

„Genau. Wir brauchen ein Netzwerk.", stellte Harry fest, der zu den beiden aufgeschlossen hatte und scheinbar gerade aus einem Gespräch mit Neville, der als Heiler anwesend war, „Ein Netzwerk aus Quellen und Informationen."

„Und auch dafür müssen wir nach Hogwarts.", stellte Christian fest, „Wir müssen unsere Verbündeten mit ins Boot holen."

Hermine stand neben Julian am Krankenbett Bills. Unterhalb seines Knies erkannte man deutlich, in dunkelrotem Blut den Stümmel der einmal seinen Unterschenkel mit dem Bein verband. Nachdem sie dem schlafenden Bill ins verkratzte Gesicht sah und sich wieder an die Momente erinnerte, in denen sie versuchte den Körper des Verletzten ältesten Weasleys in Sicherheit zu bringen wurde ihr schnell ganz schlecht.

Sie verstand Julian nur zu gut. Im selben Team wie Bill zu sein, gesehen zu haben wie Eduard starb und nun Bill zu sehen, tat weh. Es tat unendlich weh.

Sie bemerkte gar nicht wie ihre Hand langsam die Fingerspitzen von Julian neben sich ergriff, ohne das sich ihr Blick vom Verletzten vor sich im Bett abwendete.

Mit einem traurigen Gesicht sah er dem Mädchen neben sich ins vor Schlafmangel und Trauer geprägte Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich einen solchen Kampf als Gewinn, nicht als Verlust sehen soll…", murmelte er, mit erneutem Blick auf das Gesicht des verletzten Bills.

„Sieh es doch einfach als notwendig an. Kämpfen birgt immer ein Risiko…", antwortete Hermine, die jetzt den Blick von Bill abwandte und ihn ansah, „Den Anfang haben wir genommen, jetzt muss es weiter gehen."

Julians Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Der Blick, die Augen Hermines bohrten sich förmlich in sein innerstes und das erste Mal in seinem Leben legte er keine gleichgültige Miene auf, sondern ließ Hermine das sehen, was er war. Zwiegespalten, traurig, enttäuscht.

„Jetzt muss es weiter gehen…", murmelte Julian, unter anderem um das stumme Blickduell mit Hermine zu beenden, „King kommt bald. Wir müssen das weitere Vorgehen besprechen. Ich muss mich vorbereiten." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Julian ab und ging fort vom Krankenbett, ihre Hände langsam auseinander gleitend

Hermine wusste ganz genau warum Julian so schnell die Flucht ergriff. Nichts hätte sie sich vor wenigen Momenten mehr gewünscht, als das er sie einfach küssen würde. Immer wieder musste sie sich daran erinnern das Julian keine einfach gestrickte Person war.

Wenn sie eins wusste, dann das irgendwann Julian ihr Julian sein würde, komme was wolle. Krieg hin, oder Krieg her, dessen war sich Hermine Jane Granger sicher.

 **Author Note:**

Hi allesamt,

entschuldigt bitte das ich es diesen Sommer nicht schaffe regelmäßig Kapitel rauszuhauen. Die Motivation weiterzuschreiben fehlt irgendwo.

Ich würde euch mal darum bitte, auch um die Motivation zu steigern, mir einmal privat oder noch lieber Review zu schrieben, warum ihr die FF lest. Also was euch gefällt, welche Teile der Story und was ihr euch wünscht.

Vielleicht schaffen wir es so, etwas mehr Kontinuität zu erschaffen.

Aber bitte, bitte lasst mir auf jeden Fall was da, damit ich sehe wer alles noch aktiv dabei ist.

Vielen Dank,

Reesaldo123


	41. Kapitel 41 - Aufbruch

Aufbruch

„Kingsley.", sprach Julian ruhig, als er den großen, wuchtigen Mann begrüßte. Trotz der mittlerweile recht langen Zeit, seit dem Kampf, dem Verlust Eduards und der Verletzung Bills, ging es ihm kaum besser. Es war die eine Sache seine eigenen Schrecken mit sich herum zu tragen, aber die andere, die Verluste anderer Menschen zu verantworten.

„Julian, wie geht es dir?", fragte der erfahrene Auror einfühlsamer, als er normalerweise war.

„Unwichtig.", antwortete Julian schnell, was Hermine, die neben Kingsley stand, heftig schlucken ließ. Diese Szene war beispielhaft für alle Bedenken die sie schon so oft gegenüber Julians psychischem Zustand hatte. Schmerz, Trauer und das Gefühl nicht zu wissen, wie es weitergeht, verdrängte der junge Deutsche meisterhaft. Emotionen ließ er nicht nur nicht zu, er bekämpfte sie, mit allen Mitteln die ihm zur Verfügung standen. Eines davon steckte er sich gerade in den Mund und entzündete das berauschende Naturgewächs eindrucksvoll zauberstablos.

Kingsley rümpfte sichtbar die Nase nach Julians Kommentar zu seinem Wohlbefinden, sprach aber ohne große Emotion in der Stimme:

„Ich nehme an, ich sollte die Verletzten mit zurück ins Flüchtlingslager nehmen?"

„Ja, richtig. Die Verletzten sowie am liebsten alle Externen außer Charlie, Harry, Hermine und Julian. Und mir.", antwortete Christian, „Das hier war erst der Anfang."

„Der Anfang, ja…", murmelte Kingsley, „Dumbledore hat uns eingeladen. Er möchte ein klärendes Gespräch mit uns führen, damit wir wieder an einem Strang ziehen."

„Dann sollten wir auf ihn zugehen.", stellte Hermine fest.

„Wie soll das funktionieren wenn er augenscheinlich auf uns zukommt, Mine?", lachte Harry etwas zu amüsiert, für die allgemeine Stimmung. Trotzdem kam seine kleine Spitze gut bei Hermine an.

„Das reicht.", beendete Julian, der zuvor so wirkte als sei er kein Teil der Diskussion mehr, die Neckerei der beiden Freunde, „Hier geht es um den Krieg. Ich denke auch das wir darauf eingehen sollten, aber auf keinen Fall Harry mitnehmen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er dann wieder kommen würde."

„Dann gehe ich auf keinen Fall mit!", statuierte Harry eisern. Christian erachtete diese Gestik und Mimik Harrys für relativ unnötig und übertrieben, da es ihm so vorkam als sei jedem schon klar das Harry nicht mitgeht.

„Dann bleibt Julian auch hier.", sagte Sirius, der bisher gar nicht beteiligt war.

„Warum?", schaltete sich jetzt Tonks ein, die neben ihm stand und sich sicher nur wunderte, warum er überhaupt was sagte. Sirius sah man an, das er sich ertappt fühlte.

„Ich denke jemand sollte Harry Gesellschaft leisten und Julian kommt mir da tatsächlich wie Sirius auch als erstes in den Sinn.", warf Kingsley hastig ein, mit Blick auf Sirius, „Würdest du das tun Julian?"

„Natürlich.", antwortete Julian, ein wenig verwirrt von der ganzen Situation.

„Bleiben wir dann auch hier?", fragte Hermine, nun an Christian und Charlie gewandt.

„Nein.", antworte Christian, sehr zur Überraschung von Charlie, „Jemand muss die Interessen unserer Gruppe vertreten. Ich hatte gehofft Julian würde das machen, aber er war scheinbar schneller. Also müssen wir beide auf jeden Fall gehen, Hermine."

„Warum wir beide?", fragte nun Hermine verwundert.

„Ich bin das Gehirn.", fing Christian an zu erklären, „Du der Mund." Aus der Ecke des Raumes, wohl von Tonks, hörte man deutliches Kichern, was Hermine noch weiter erröten ließ.

„Was Christian eigentlich sagen will, ist das er selber keine Reden halten kann und dich braucht.", ergänzte Julian, um etwas Schadensminimierung zu betreiben.

„Was ist mit mir?", warf Charlie ein.

„Du bist der einzige mit Familie in Hogwarts. Ich dachte du willst sie wieder einmal sehen.", sagte Christian, etwas wehmütig.

„Ja, danke, das würde ich gerne.", antwortete Charlie.

Da der Rest der Diskussion eigentlich nur noch um den Transport der verletzten Frauen nach Trier ins Flüchtlingslager und die Abreisepläne der Gruppe nach Hogwarts ging, mischte sich Julian nicht mehr ein. Stattdessen rauchte er seinen Joint und machte sich Gedanken über seine Zeit alleine mit Harry. Der gleichaltrige junge Mann beeindruckte Julian sehr. Nicht nur hatte er ihm das Leben gerettet, wobei Julian das auch getan hatte, sondern er war eine fatale Kraft in er vergangenen Schlacht gegen den Feind. Harry war zusammen mit Sirius und Christian definitiv der größte Einfluss auf den Kampf, abseits Julians und Hermine.

In den letzten Tagen blieb Julian zunehmend an Harrys Augenfarbe hängen, zeitweise überlegte er an einer möglichen Verwandtschaft der beiden. Schließlich könnten die Potters Auswanderer auf dem Kontinent in der Familie gehabt haben.

Der Hinweis das die Augen von Harrys Mutter stammten, erstickte die kleine Hoffnung in Julian schnell. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das man Kontinent übergreifend eine Verwandschaft unter Muggeln an der Augenfarbe erkennen konnte, war schlichtweg unmöglich. Dafür war der Genpool einfach zu groß.

Jenseits dieser Gedanken, plante Julian mit Harry in der Abwesenheit der anderen, etwas liberaler mit Gewalt umzugehen. Kurz gesagt, versuchte Julian seine dunklere Seite vor den anderen zu verbergen, außer Christian und scheinbar auch Harry. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber er war sich sicher, das Harry verstehen würde.

„Julian, bist du damit einverstanden?", fragte Hermine, etwas entgeistert.

„Ja, natürlich.", antwortete Julian gleichgültig, bevor er wieder an seinem Joint zog.

„Gut, dann war es das.", sagte Kingsley, der damit in die Hände klatschte und sich umdreht.

Unsicher was er jetzt tun sollte, blieb Julian noch kurz stehen und bemerkte Harry der sich zu ihm herüber lehnte:  
„Keine Angst. Du hast nur zugestimmt, das wir alles so machen wie eh schon klar war."

„Gut, das ist erfreulich.", atmete Julian den Rauch seines Joints lächelnd aus.

„Du hast gerade keine Lust auf nichts, oder?", fragte Harry etwas forsch.

„Ich hab gerade Lust jeden Todesser Stück für Stück auseinander zu nehmen.", antwortete Julian bissig, „jedes dieser Miststücke so lange zu foltern, bis jeglicher Sinn und Verstand aus den drei Synapsen die sie Hirn nennen, gewichen ist."

Harry musste sichtbar schlucken und Julian hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Es war vielleicht moralisch nicht ganz korrekt vor Harry zu schauspielern, aber den Jungen für die „dunkle Magie" zu sensibilisieren erforderte viel Ausdauer und die richtigen Wörter.

„Was machen wir wenn die anderen weg sind?", fragte Harry, sichtbar mit einem mulmigen Gefühl.

„Wir jagen Malfoy.", antwortete Julian leise, damit niemand von seinen Plänen erfuhr, der es nicht sollte, „Wir machen eine kleine Exkursion nach Spanien."

„Sicher dass wir nicht den anderen Bescheid sagen sollten?", erkundigte sich Harry etwas ängstlich. Julian konnte dies verstehen. Wenn niemand wusste was sie taten, konnte auch niemand zur Hilfe kommen, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Wäre das damals am Hort der Fall gewesen, dann wären sie wohl tot.

„Keine Angst, die die es wissen müssen, werden es wissen.", erklärte Julian sehr schwammig.

Harrys mulmiges Gefühl konnte dies zwar nicht stoppen, aber er wusste auch das er aus Julian nicht mehr sehr viel herausbekommen würde. Also fragte er das, was er schon den ganzen Tag fragen wollte:

„Hast du einen Joint für mich?"

Der nächste Morgen startete mit einem heftigen Kater. Harry erinnerte sich an nicht mehr sehr viel des gestrigen Abends, nur das Sirius, der komischerweise neben ihm schlief, noch vor ihm jegliche Geistesfähigkeit verloren hatte.

 _Wenigstens etwas positives…_

„Guten Morgen, Harry.", lachte seine beste Freundin ihn an. Sie saß direkt neben seinem Bett. Er konnte direkt an ihrem Blick erkennen, dass sie genau wusste wie es ihm ging.

„Morgen. Wie viel Uhr haben wir?", fragte er verschlafen, als sein Blick über die leeren Feldbetten im Raum streifte. Nur Tonks und Kingsley, als auch die verletzten schlafenden Frauen und Bill waren im Raum.

„11 Uhr.", antwortete Hermine schnell.

„Wo sind…", wollte Harry gerade weiter fragen, als Hermine ihn schon unterbrach.

„Julian und Christian? Trainieren. Wie jeden Morgen.", schoss es aus Hermine heraus.

„Und du?"

„Nicht erwünscht."

Mit einem verwirrten Blick versuchte Harry mehr zu erfahren, da er ein wenig Angst vor größeren Unstimmigkeiten zwischen Hermine und den Jungs hatte.

„Sie trainieren miteinander, weil sie auf einem ähnlichen Niveau sind. Ich hatte ihnen aber abgesagt, nicht sie mir, weil ich mit dir trainieren wollte, bevor wir aufbrechen.", erklärte sie.

Kurz überlegte er einfach wieder schlafen zu gehen, sein Körper wollte ihm dies sicherlich mitteilen, aber er rappelte sich auf.

„Na, dann los."

Zehn Minuten später liefen die beiden ihre Runden um den See, da es ansonsten nicht sehr viele Möglichkeiten zu laufen gab. Sich aus den Schutzzaubern herauszubewegen, vor allem für simples Lauftraining, war ein zu großes Risiko.

„Also Hermine, worüber wolltest du sprechen.", fragte sie Harry, etwas schwerer atmend als seine beste Freundin. Er war immer noch untrainierter...

„Woher weißt du?", fragte sie ihn etwas empört, doch als sie sein wissendes Lächeln sah, murmelte sie, „ist schon gut…". Harry Potter kannte sie.

„Wir befinden uns in einem Krieg.", fing sie während dem Laufen an, „gegen Riddle. Wir beide wissen, das es nicht reichen wird, seine Reihen zu dezimieren und ihn dann zu töten."

„Die Horkruxe.", antwortete Harry entgeistert. Manchmal musste er sich fragen, wie ein Mensch solch wichtige Dinge so verdrängen konnte.

„Genau. Die Frage muss sich doch stellen, was ist unser Plan. Julian und Christian sind Kämpfer, nein, eher noch Assasinen. Kalt, schnell und brutal. Wir werden nie mit ihnen mithalten können, nicht völlig."

„Du willst dich abspalten.", realisierte Harry nun, „Um die Horkruxe zu finden."

„Nicht ganz abspalten und auch auf keinen Fall jetzt schon.", versuchte Hermine zu relativieren, um es nicht so absolut klingen zu lassen, „Wir müssen noch viel lernen. Aber wir müssen es auch im Hinterkopf behalten. Mit dem Finden magischer Artefakte haben die beide auch keine Erfahrungen, das könnte, ich denke das wird unsere Aufgabe sein."

„Wissen die beiden denn…", fing Harry an, doch wurde erneut unterbrochen.

„Julian weiß es. Dadurch weiß es Christian sicher auch. Sonst hätte Julian vor Calais einen suizidähnlichen Mordversuch auf Voldemort gestartet."

„Ohh…", ließ Harry verlauten, um seiner Verwunderung, aber auch der Freude darüber, das Julian es nicht versucht hatte, Genüge zu tun.

„Ja, genau. Ich wollte dich nur wieder daran erinnern. Bei dem ganzen Treiben hier, vergisst man so etwas sehr schnell einmal."

„Da hast du sowas von recht…", murmelte Harry, dem es sichtbar und spürbar schwerer fiel, während dem Laufen zu reden.

„IHR SOLLT LAUFEN UND NICHT REDEN!", hörte Harry eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich, bevor er die ersten Flüche hinter seinen Füßen einschlagen sah. Es waren wohl harmlose Schockzauber.

Ein ganzes Stück schneller lief er nun mit Hermine um den See, um den ankommenden Zaubern von Julian und Christian zu entgehen. Tatsächlich redeten sie wirklich nicht mehr miteinander.

Am selbigen Abend herrschte vor allem Aufbruchsstimmung. Teile der verwundeten Frauen wurden bereits weggebracht und Julian, warum auch immer, hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, gemeinsam mit Harry, die toten Frauen zu entsorgen, wie er es so charmant ausdrückte.

Manchmal fragte sich der Potter-Erbe wirklich, warum er etwas mit dem Deutschen zu tun hatte. Die gute Laune, die erst Julian beim Verhexen von Harry und Hermine hatte, später alle zusammen beim kollektiven Sirius verhexen verspürten, war gänzlich verschwunden.

Melancholisch, in sich gekehrt transportierten Julian und Harry die Frauen auf einen Haufen in der Nähe des Sees. Komischerweise taten die beiden das ohne Magie, auf die Anweisung des Deutschen hin. Als Harry die erste von ihnen mittels Magie transportieren wollte, wies ihn sein Freund lautstark daraufhin, das er das zu lassen hatte:

„Meinst du wirklich, es sei eine gute Idee, diese toten Muggelfrauen mit Magie zu ihrem Grabe zu transportieren. Wir haben nicht die Zeit, sie gebührend zu beerdigen, aber wir können wenigstens unsere Resignation dadurch zum Ausdruck bringen, das wir auf unsere Fähigkeiten, die sie getötet haben zu verzichten um die wahre Last zu erkennen. So spüren wir wenigstens einmal, was der Tod bedeutet."

Als alle Frauen nebeneinander gereiht, zwischen brennbarem Material lagen, warteten die beiden bis die Gruppe ins Flüchtlingslager aufgebrochen war. Hermine, Christan und Charlie entscheiden sich, in der Nacht Kingsley und den anderen nachzureisen, sodass sie noch da wahren.

Julian hielt die Abenddämmerung für einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt und so rief er die Gruppe gemeinsam an den See und ergriff, nachdem sich alle eingefunden hatten, das Wort:

„Das hier ist weder die Zeit, noch der Ort, noch die Gesellschaft in der diese Frauen von dieser Erde scheiden sollten. Unsere Art, wenn man so will, die Magier, haben diesen Frauen, diesen Menschen, das angetan. Wir können es nicht rückgängig machen, wir können auch nicht länger als heute an jede dieser Frauen denken, aber wir können uns wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, warum wir kämpfen. Jeder von uns hat vielleicht andere Gründe in diesen Kampf gerutscht zu sein, andere Gründe hier her gekommen zu sein, aber wir alle sollten diese unnötigen Verluste für eins nutzen: Uns gemeinsam unter einem Banner versammeln und diese Wut, diese Trauer, dieser verdammte Hass, die uns oft angreifbarer machen, als wir gerne hätten, nutzen, um gegen diese gottverdammten Schweine zu kämpfen. Die Welt muss wissen, das wir da sind und das wir auf dem Weg sind. Auf dem wir von hier bis zu Riddle nichts als verdammte verbrannte Erde hinterlassen. Voldemort soll etwas wissen. Wir haben keine Gnade. Wir bereuen nicht. Wir sind auf dem Weg. DER WIDERSTAND LEBT!"

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu schreien: „Der Widerstand lebt!" Anders als er erwartete ging es den anderen ebenso und so schallte der Ausruf der Rebellen durch die gesamte Lichtung.

Langsam drehte sich Julian vor den 4 anderen um und schaute zu den toten unschuldigen Frauen.

„Es tut mir Leid.", murmelte er, gerade so für seine Freunde hörbar, „ _Daemonium ignis."_

Mit diesem Wort schoss ein einziger feuriger Drache über die Körper der Frauen entlang und entzündete das magisch erschaffene Benzin. Mit einem großen Bogen in der Luft verschwand der Drache mit einem Zischen im See hinter den Frauenkörpern.

Nachdem der letzte der Frauenkörper bis zur Asche heruntergebrannt war, öffnete Christian seine Tasche und gab jedem einen Mariuhanastängel.

„Das ist dann wohl der Abschied.", murmelte Hermine, mit traurigem Blick zu Harry und Julian. Als sie dabei die beiden Jungen ansah, fiel ihr das erste Mal die Gleichheit ihrer Augen auf. Sie tat es als Nichtigkeit ab.

„So ist es.", stellte Christian trocken fest, der ihr in die Augen schaute und dann auf Harry zu ging. Mit der ausgetreckten Hand, wollte er Harry verabschieden doch der umarmte ihn schnell.

In der Zwischenzeit schlugen sich Charlie und Julian ein und wechselten einige wenige Worte des Abschieds. Kurz danach lag Hermine in Julians Armen.

„Pass auf dich auf.", vernahm Julian, kaum mehr als ein Windhauch, in seinem Ohr.

„Immer doch.", antwortete er simpel, immer noch sichtlich geschockt, das er sich gerade in einer Umarmung befand, „Ist ja jetzt gut Hermine."

„Du magst Körperkontakt immer noch nicht?", fragte sie ihn, als sie sich wieder von seinem Körper weg bewegte, was er schnell mit einem leichten Schütteln des Kopfes beantwortete, „Auch nicht mit mir?"

„Oh, er liebt Körperkontakt mit dir.", stellte Christian nüchtern fest, „Sonst hätte er dich nicht fast fünf Sekunden wie ein krampfender Spastiker umklammert."

Anschließend fiel Hermine auch noch Harry in die Arme, wo sie sich deutlich besser aufgehoben vorkam, als zuvor in Julians. Zumindest zitterte Harry nicht am ganzen Körper.

„Pass auf dich auf, Mine.", stellte ihr bester Freund klar.

„Du auch. Und auf Julian.", antwortete sie flüsternd.

„Der kann glaube ich ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen.", kicherte Harry ein wenig zu Unernst.

„Nicht vor sich selber. Seine größte Gefahr ist er selber, Harry. Er ist krank und du weißt das so gut wie ich. In der Zauberer Welt werden psychische Krankheiten wie Depressionen nicht erkannt und behandelt, aber es gibt sie. Und Julian hat irgend eine davon, wir wissen es doch beide. Pass auf ihn auf.", flüsterte sie erneut und ließ dabei eine Träne auf Harrys Pullover laufen.

„Grüß Ron von mir.", antwortete Harry, so laut das es jetzt wieder jeder hören konnte.

Julian und Christian umarmten sich ebenfalls kurz, standen aber dann wieder voreinander und sprachen.

„Ich bringe uns eine bessere Devise mit, die das Kommunizieren leichter machen wird. Vorerst müssen wir auf die alten Methoden vertrauen. Nimm diesen alten Pager, sie haben eine neue Frequenz, schreib was drauf und ich sehe es. Pass auf euch beide auf und habt nicht zu viel Spaß.", sagte Christian seinem ältesten Freund.

„Natürlich, wir sehen uns.", antwortete Julian in normalem Ton, bevor er leise, sodass es niemand außer der beiden hören konnte, anhängt, „Pass auf sie auf."

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sich Christian und rief seine Begleiter bei.

„Hermine, Charlie, wir gehen.", wobei er dabei diktatorisch mit seinem Finger wedelte. Julian beobachtete Hermine, wie sie über Christian das Gesicht verzog und ihm die Zunge herausstreckte, bevor sie ihm folgte. Harry konnte sein Lächeln nicht verbergen. Julian auch nicht.

Wenige Momente später fing er noch einen Blick der anderen ein, bevor sie aus der Lichtung apperierten. Sie waren fort. Ihm ist noch nie ein Abschied so schwer gefallen. Eigentlich war ihm noch nie ein Abschied überhaupt schwer gefallen. Er veränderte sich.

„Bereit wieder was zu arbeiten?", fragte Julian Harry, der auf den dunklen See hinaus blickte. Mittlerweile war es recht spät in der Nacht.

„Ja, natürlich.", erschreckte Harry, der scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken war, „was gibt es zu tun?"

„Na gut, Brainstorming. Wir müssen zwei Dinge herausfinden. Erstens, wie kommen wir nach Spanien. Zweitens, wo müssen wir hin. Wo ist das Malfoy Haus dort?", fragte Julian.

„Wir könnten fliegen, wir könnten es zu Fuß versuchen, magisch apparieren oder Portschlüssel wird nicht funktionieren, wir können es per Schiff versuchen, oder per Auto.", fasste Harry zusammen.

„Magische Wege wie Besenfliegen über diese Grenze ist viel zu riskant. Die Spanier wollen niemanden aus Frankreich haben. Verständlicherweise, vor allem keine Zauberer. Ich glaube der Vorschlag per Boot hört sich gut an. Das müssen wir morgen an die Küstenstädte, hier in der Nähe prüfen gehen.", erklärte Julian, „und woher bekommen wir Infos über die Malfoy Manor in Spanien?"

„Wie zuvor auch, wären Todesser eine gute Quelle, aber da müssten wir die richtigen finden, oder vielleicht das spanische Ministerium? Oder die Goblins in Gringotts, nein, die werden uns nichts sagen…", analysierte Harry nachdenklich.

„Du hast recht, es wäre ein Lucky Shot wenn wir einen Todesser hier erwischen, der eine Ahnung darüber hat. Ich meine, wir suchen hier keinen Todesser aus dem inneren Zirkel, sondern einen der näher an Malfoy als an Riddle ist. Und alleine das sind schon nicht viele. Denn allen anderen hätte Lucius oder Draco nicht den Standort Dracos durchgegeben."

„Oder einen Menschen der früher näher an den Malfoys war, aber jetzt nicht mehr, sehr wohl aber weiß wo deren spanischen Anwesen ist. Natürlich kann es sein, das er dann gar nicht weiß das Draco dort ist, aber das ist für uns ja nicht relevant."

„Guter Punkt, Harry. Würde das spanische Ministerium uns die Daten herausgeben?", fragte sich Julian laut, „Wir haben den Jungen-der-lebt, aber wenn das herauskommt werden wir von Voldemorts Männern gejagt werden. Also wären wir zwei normale Männer die die Infos wollen… Nein, nein wir würden sie so nicht bekommen."

„Vielsafttrank, das hat schon einmal geklappt.", sagte Harry, als er Julians fragenden Blick sah, erläuterte er, „Ron und ich haben uns in Grabbe und Goyle im zweiten Jahr verwandelt um herauszufinden ob Malfoy die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hatte. Damals wollten wir wissen ob er der Erbe Slytherins ist, heute wollen wir wissen ob er ein Mann Voldemorts ist. Quasi das gleiche…."

„Naja, darüber streiten wir uns jetzt mal nicht.", lachte Julian, als er sich einen Joint heraus kramte und dies folgendermaßen begründete, „macht unsere Ideen kreativer…"

„Hat das jemals was gebracht?", fragte Harry lachend, als er sich einen Joint aus Julians Tasche klaute.

„Du wärst ohne dieses gut riechende, trockene, göttliche Seelenheilkraut nicht mehr am Leben.", statuierte Julian, als er einen Joint hochhob und ihn Harry anpreisend präsentierte.

„Die Bombe…", murmelte Harry realisierend, wonach er sich das Seelenheilkraut anzündete.

„Oh ja, die Bombe…", erwiderte Julian schmunzelnd, als er sich auch seinen Joint entzündete, „Zurück zum Thema. Vielsafttrank, woher bekommen wir welchen, ich braue die Scheiße sicher nicht selbst. Und wenn wir ihn haben, als wen geben wir uns aus."

„Wir könnten einfach zwei Mitarbeiter des spanischen Ministeriums kidnappen und als diese reingehen.", sagte Harry recht selbstsicher, als er das ablehnende Kopfschütteln Julians sah.

„Geht nicht. Nachdem Voldemort Deutschland und Frankreich platt gemacht hat, kontrollieren sie ihr Ministerium auf solche Unterwanderungen mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit. Wir würden nur im spanischen Zauberergefängnis landen.", antwortete Julian, „Die uns dann an Voldemort verkaufen und schlussendlich verlieren wir unseren Verstand bevor wir sterben."

„Rosige Aussichten…", meinte Harry, wobei er sein deprimiertes, ironisches Grinsen nicht verbergen konnte, „Ich weiß es nicht. Selbst wenn wir dafür eine Lösung finden, haben wir den Scheißtrank noch nicht einmal beschafft."

„Absolut richtig. Aber auch die Goblins werden nichts machen und sie dazu zu zwingen, würde einen Krieg auslösen. Auch über die Bank, wie du schon sagtest geht nichts.", merkte Julian deprimiert.

„Vielleicht doch…", murmelte Harry, „Fleur und Bill arbeiteten bei Gringotts in England. Die stellen auch Zauberer ein. Vielleicht finden wir einen der sich in Spanien auskennt."

„Guter Punkt, aber wie sollen wir einen finden?", fragte Julian, wieder einmal mehr sich selber, als seinen Freund bei sich, „Vielleicht kennt jemand aus Hogwarts einen. Ich meine da rennen mehr als nur ein paar gut vernetzte Zauberer herum. Zumindest waren sie das."

Julian musste unweigerlich lächeln, sie kamen voran. Auch Harry erwiderte sein Lächeln, doch wenige Momente später erkannte Julian in Harrys Augen vor allem Verwunderung. Blitzschnell schoss die Arm seines Freundes an seinen Arm bevor er schlagartig aufstand und rief:

„Julian, wir sind solche Idioten. Die Longbottoms, die Greengrasses, die Davis', die Tupins, was haben die alle gemeinsam?"

„Fuck. Allesamt Reinblüter in Hogwarts. Allesamt könnten sie wissen, wo die verkackte Residenz ist.", realisierte Julian.

„Ganz genau.", bestätigte Harry, der dann realisierend ausrief:  
„Nev!"

Julian, der jetzt auch aufstand, schenkte Harry ein Lächeln, zog einmal an seinem Joint, schnipste ihn dann lässig weg und sagte:  
„Auf geht's!"

Momente später wurde Harry von Julian berührt und sie fingen an zu apparieren.

Etwa 2 Stunden schnelleren Reisens später befanden die beiden sich auf dem Platz, den Julian und Christian vor langer Zeit als Lagerplatz nutzten. Heute wimmelte die kleine Kolonie am See und das Kommandozentrum auf der Lichtung in der Nähe des Sees nur so vor Menschen, die wie fleißige Bienen ihrer Arbeit nachgingen.

„Sir.", begrüßte sie ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht acht oder neun, der scheinbar wusste, wie er das Apparieren zu deuten hatte. Er wusste sie gehören zu den Menschen die ihnen halfen und die sie schützten.

„Tschuldigung", fing Julian, endlich mal wieder auf Deutsch an, „Wo finde ich denn das Lazarett?"

Der Junge reagierte ziemlich erschrocken und unwissend, was Julian schnell bemerkte, weswegen er direkt versuchte die Begrifflichkeiten zu wechseln:

„Krankenhaus, Arztpraxis, Doktor?"

„Neville?", fragte der Junge verwundert, was Julian mit einem lächelnden Blick beantwortete, „Hinter dem Kommandogebäude der Retter ist eine weitere kleine Lichtung, auf der die Heilpflanzen Nevilles wachsen."

„Danke.", versuchte sich Harry in gebrochenem Deutsch. Anschließend gingen sie an dem Jungen vorbei, der wohl dabei Harrys Narbe entdeckte und dies lautstark mitteilte. Keiner der beiden hatte Interesse über Harrys Wunden der Vergangenheit zu philosophieren.

„Neville!", rief Harry, der sofort auf den jungen Heiler zu ging.

„Harry!", freute sich der Longbottom-Spross ebenfalls, „Was machst du hier?"

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Nev.", meinte Julian trocken, der seinem Bekannten die Hand schüttelte.

„Was kann ich für euch tun?", erkundigte er sich verwundert, „Aber lass uns uns erst Mal hinsetzen."

Neville führte Harry durch ein Gewächshaus, was anscheinend voll mit Heilpflanzen war, doch eine fehlte, merkte Julian:

„Neville, könntest du hier eigentlich Hanf für uns züchten? Das magisch präparierte ist nicht gut."

„Ja, theoretisch schon.", antwortete Neville lächelnd, „ich setz mich damit mal auseinander."

Wenige Momente später waren sie aus dem Gewächshaus raus und befanden sich auf einer Bank mit Blick in Richtung des Sees. In einer Ecke stand eine Shisha und Julian sah Neville verwundert an.

„Hat mir Hammad geschickt.", lächelte Neville stolz, „Wir rauchen hier oft gemeinsam. Einige der jungen Leute aus dem Lager sind dabei. Bald kann er hier eine zweite Bar aufmachen."

„Das freut mich.", lächelte Harry, der dann an Julian gewandt sagte, „Kümmere dich mal um einen Kopf, ich rede mit Neville in der Zeit."

Julian, der darauf lachend musste antwortete:

„Oho, der Junge hat Eier bekommen. Dann klär du das."

„Neville, irgendwann vor langer Zeit haben wir einmal über unsere Vergangenheit geredet, unter anderem auch über die Geschichten unserer Eltern, aber darum soll es nicht gehen.", sagte Harry, der Nevilles Laune mit der Erwähnung seiner Eltern sichtlich einschränkte, „Damals redeten wir auch über deine Vergangenheit mit Malfoy und wie du immer Partys besuchen musstest, bei denen auch die ganzen anderen bekannten Reinblutkinder sind. Teilweise auch nicht in England."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Ganz besonders die bei den Malfoys und ihren Verwandten auf dem Kontinent waren schlimm.", resignierte der älteste der anwesenden Jungen.

„Genau um die geht es.", stellte Harry fest, „Wo waren die?"

„In Frankreich.", antwortete Neville, „Ich glaube Nancy."

„Scheiße, war da keine in Spanien?", erkundigte sich Harry genauer, der nun das erste Mal das blubbern der Shisha hörte.

„Ich glaube nicht…", murmelte Neville, was auch Julian enttäuschte, „Doch! Da war eine Wahlparty. Malfoys Kandidat wurde Minister oder so etwas und er lud alle in sein Feriendomizil. Das war in Spanien. Die Party war schrecklich."

„Wo genau Nev?", hakte Harry weiter nach, jetzt wo er wieder die Hoffnung zurück gewonnen hatte.

„Keine Ahnung. Woher soll ich das denn wissen. Es war irgendeine alte Stadt, am Mittelmeer, der Atlantik sieht einfach anders aus. Ich glaube Barcelona, oder dort in der Nähe. Die Villa war groß und an einer Klippe direkt am Meer.", erklärte Neville schüchtern. Er wusste das seine Freunde mehr erhofft hatten.

„Darf ich deine Gedanken lesen, Nev?", fragte Julian, „Vielleicht kann ich in den Erinnerungen etwas erkennen, was dir nicht aufgefallen ist."

„Okay.", antwortete der Junge nach kurzem Zögern.

„ _Legilimenz."_ , flüsterte Julian nur kurz, um dann in das Gedankenkonstrukt Nevilles abzutauchen:

Julian ließ Neville sich an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnen. Dies funktionierte auch, denn er merkte wie der Junge seinen Gegendruck minderte.

„ _Gib mir die Erinnerung, Neville."_ , dachte Julian und bekam direkt danach von Neville ein schwammige Kindheitserinnerung geliefert.

 _Er befand sich wie erwartet an der Küste in Spanien. Eine große Villa, die Julian recht genau erkannte, wohl weil sie Klein-Neville beeindruckte und er sie damals genau ansah, befand sich neben der Klippenterasse auf der sie sich gerade befanden. Gebaut war sie im mediterranen Baustil der sechziger, mit 2 runden Turmbauten und wohl dreistöckig. Ja, sie war sehr eindrucksvoll. Auf der Terrasse sah man einen großen Pool in dem einige der anwesenden Kinder spielten. Julian erkannte Thedore Nott, Draco Malfoy und Daphne Greengrass, zumindest glaubte er das. Sie war damals schon ausgesprochen hübsch._

 _Augenscheinlich wollte Neville nicht mitspielen, oder er durfte nicht. Er saß neben seiner Großmutter, die anscheinend immer schon allen mitteilen wollte, das Tierschutz bei ihrer Hut-Wahl keine Rolle spielte. Das Neville am Tisch der großen saß, konnte Julians Glück sein, denn selbst wenn er es heute vergessen hatte, kann es sein das er damals was wichtiges gehört hatte. Aktuell vernahm Julian aber kein Gespräch der Erwachsenen, stattdessen sah er den Namen des bestellten magischen Caterers: „Jorges Cocina Magica, Barcelona/Tarragona"_

 _Als der junge Longbottom das Essen nach Julians befinden etwas zu genau inspizierte, vor allem weil er es nicht gegen Vergiftung testete, bei der Familie Malfoy würde das Julian sicherlich machen, schnappte er die ersten Fetzen des Gesprächs auf:_

„ _Ich bin froh das ihr alle Zeit hattet, die Wahl unserer wiedergewählten Ministerpräsidentin für Zauberei, Milicent Bagnold zu feiern. Wir alle hier, tragen eine große Verantwortung für Großbrtiannien und dieser sind wir gerecht geworden. Ich übergebe das Wort an Miss Bagnold.", beendete ein deutlich jüngerer und noch weniger verfolgt wirkender Lucius Malfoy. Trotz dieses Aussehen musste er auch hier schon, mit dem dunklen Lord, verbündet gewesen sein. Er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen, neben seiner bildhübschen Frau, die den Teilnehmern der Runde ein bestechendes Lächeln schenkte. Diese Show war meisterhaft, musste Julian sich eingestehen._

„ _Vielen Dank, meine lieben Wählerinnen und Wähler, meine Freunde. Vielen Dank, Lucius, das wir hier auf der Area Malfoy im wunderschönen sonnigen Tarragona feiern dürfen.", vernahm Julian noch, doch schnell danach brach der Wortlaut ab. Kein Wunder, ein sehr junger Neville interessierte sich mit Sicherheit nicht dafür, was die Ministerin zu sagen hatte. Unweigerlich musste sich Julian fragen, wie Augusta Longbottom, denn auf der selben Seite wählen konnte wie Malfoy. Julian wusste aber auch nicht wie konservativ Augusta war oder ist._

„ _Julio du nutzloser Squib, beweg dich hier her. Master Nott benötigt einen neuen Stuhl!", schrie Malfoy so laut, das es Neville aus seinen kindlichen Gedanken riss. Augenscheinlich war der Stuhl unter dem Gewicht von Nott Senior Senior, der offensichtlich schwerer als seine noch lebende Verwandschaft war, zusammenbrach._

 _Ein recht junger Mann im Butler-Outfit wurde dann noch weiter von Lucius Malfoy angeschrien, woran Neville aber ebenfalls wieder die Lust verlor. Die Erinnerung neigte sich dem Ende entgegen.._

Wenige Momente später sah Julian das Gesicht seines Bekannten Nevilles an. Dieser schien außer der erwarteten Müdigkeit keine Leiden davon getragen haben.

„Danke, Nev.", sagte Julian ruhig.

„Konnte ich helfen?", fragte er vorsichtig, wobei er dabei schon anfing zu relativieren „Ich war nur sechs, ich konnte mich an mehr nicht erinnern."

„Du konntest helfen Neville, mehr als du denkst.", heiterte ihn Julian auf, der als er Harrys Blick sah, genauer formulierte, „Der Caterer der an diesem Tag von Milicent Bagnolds Wiederwahl in Malffoys Anwesen war, hieß „Jorges Cocina Magica, Barcelona/Tarragona". Die Villa befand sich in Tarragona. Und Malfoy hatte einen jungen Squib, als Butler, namens Julio."

„Wow, das sind ja tatsächlich Spuren.", sagte Harry etwas verwundert.

„Ja, das sind es.", sagte Julian, der Neville amüsiert beim müden Shisha-rauchen zu sah. Julian war etwas zu lange in Nevilles Verstand wie es angenehm für den Jungen war.

„Du versucht herauszufinden wann Millicent Bagnold wiedergewählt wurde, auf den Tag genau, das ist wichtig. Ich suche nach einem Weg nach Spanien. Um 20 Uhr treffen wir uns wieder hier.", instruierte Julian.

„Dann hast du gerade mal 8 Stunden für an die Küste und zurück, Julian.", stellte Neville verwundert fest.

„Ich weiß.", grinste Julian, „Los geht's."

 **Voldemort (Riddle-Manor)/ Innerer Zirkel:**

„Lucius, sprich.", zischte die kalte Stimme Voldemorts durch den kalten Raum.

„Mein Lord.", sang Lucius fast schon, als er auf das Knie sank, „Wie Ihr gefordert habt bin ich nach Deutschland gereist und habe mir die Situation in Calais angesehen. Scheinbar ist mein Mitarbeiter Adrian Pucey als erstes zum Opfer gefallen, mit Crabbe. Dort haben sie die Frauen die meine Firma verkaufen wollte befreit. Anschließend haben sie die geplante Versteigerung angegriffen und dort wieder über hundert unserer Bürger gemordet. Einer ihrer Männer ist dort gestorben, ein ehemaliger alter Auror aus Deutschland. Es wurden keine toten Frauenkörper in der Markthalle gefunden, aber es ist unwahrscheinlich das keine gestorben sind. Ich schätze sie haben sie mit den verletzten und gesunden Muggeln herausgeschafft."

„Wer?", surrte Voldemorts unmenschliche Stimme durch die Luft. Snape wurde schlecht.

Lucius musste sichtlich schlucken und senkte den Blick gen Boden. Snape wusste, dass das was jetzt kommen würde seinem verhassten Meister nicht gefallen würde. Und dass es Lilys Sohn eine riesige Zielscheibe auf den Rücken platzieren würde. Er wusste nur nicht sicher welchem der beiden.

„Black, Tonks, einige deutsche und französische Rebellen, Granger, ein paar Weasleys.", antwortete Malfoy stotternd. Snape wunderte sich über Malfoys Naivität. Es war klar das der dunkle Lord dies nicht glaubte.

„Du lügst!", schrie Schneider, einer der Todesser, die erst vor kurzem trotz beachtlicher Misserfolge in den innersten Kreis des dunklen Lords aufgenommen wurde.

„Thomas, was möchtest du mir sagen?", fragte der dunkle Lord nun den Deutschen. Im Ton seines Meisters erkannte Severus direkt den Hass und die Abneigung die Schneider sicher bald spüren würde.

„Es waren sie, die Jäger des Todes. Das Zeichen, das die Soldaten sowohl in Malfoys Frauenlager als auch in einer Gasse, als auch am Himmel über der Markthalle gefunden hatten, war ihr Zeichen. Sie haben es auch früher immer genutzt.", erklärte Thomas Schneider, der nun auf seinen Lord zuging.

„Welches Zeichen?", zischte der dunkle Lord, wobei er interessierter als zuvor wirkte. Snape wusste nicht als wie großen Feind er die beiden deutschen Jungen einschätzte.

„Eine Art dunkles Mal. Ein Totenkopf mit Joint im Mund und einem Kaninchen. Einem, rosa Kaninchen.", beendete Schneider gerade seinen Satz, als ein kaltes Wort durch den Raum zischte.

„ _Crucio."_ und Schneider ging schreiend zu Boden.

„ _Was ein Idiot..."_ , dachte sich Snape als er Schneider dabei zu sah, wie er durch Höllenqualen ging. Es hatte schon einen Grund warum Malfoy das verschwiegen hatte.

Speziell bei dem Deutschen, der vor Snapes Füßen verkrampfte, war er sich nicht sicher ob er vielleicht sogar schlimmer, perverser, kranker als Voldemort höchstpersönlich war. Jedenfalls hatte er es verdient. Jeder in diesem Raum hatte es verdient. Snape eingeschlossen.

Beim Blick zu Malfoy sah Snape noch etwas anderes. Das war noch nicht alles. Schneider hatte Malfoy noch nicht alle Lasten abgenommen. Malfoy musste dem Lord noch etwas sagen.

„ _Legiliimenz"_ , dachte sich Snape zauberstablos unter dem Geschreie des immer-noch-gefolterten. Malfoy sah ihm in die Augen und wusste sofort. Snape glaubte sogar ein entspannteres Gesicht zu sehen.

Schnell lieferte ihm Malfoy Bilder eines Mannes den er i9n Deutschland befragt hatte:

„ _Potter war auch da.", sagt dieser, worauf Lucius einen lauten Ton von sich gab, wonach er den Zauberstab hob, wohl um zu foltern oder mindestens zu drohen „Ich schwöre euch, Meister, Potter war da."_

 _Anstatt ihn zu foltern, zischte Lucius das Zauberwort das Snape gerade auch nutzte und tauchte in den Verstand des Mannes ein. Er war wirklich da. Potter. Lucius und jetzt auch Severus sahen die grünen Augen Lilys._

So verließ Snape die Gedanken seines wichtigsten Verbündeten in Voldemorts Zirkel. Harry, verdammt sei er, Potter war auch da. Das machte Lucius Malfoys Situation schwierig. Severus musste Malfoy helfen. Auch wenn sie nicht immer einer Meinung waren, gehörte Lucius trotzdem zu den wenigen Todessern die Snape vertrauten und nicht nur neidisch auf sein Standing waren.

„Meister", sagte Snape leise als Voldemort, aufhörte Schneider zu foltern.

„Severus, meiner treuer Weggefährte, was gibt es?", fragte ein wieder deutlich besser gelaunter, aber immer noch genau so hässlicher Tom Riddle.

„Möglicherweise könnten wir dies unter vier Augen besprechen. Ich fürchte es ist von höchster Geheimhaltungsstufe.", antwortete Snape, mit gewohntem arrogantem Blick in die Runde. Neidische Gesichter sahen zu ihm, der immer mehr die rechte Hand Voldemorts wurde. Solange seine linke den Bastard immer noch töten konnte, war es Severus nur recht.

„Natürlich Severus.", antwortete Voldemort direkt, „Raus mit euch."

Der ehemalige Professor bewegte sich, während die anderen den Raum verließen, in diesem herum und kam am Körper Schneiders vorbei, der sich nur langsam hochraffen konnte. Förmlich wie Körperkontakt spürte er die Augen seines Meisters in seinem Rücken. Er wusste genau was er jetzt tun musste und was erwartet wurde:

„ _Crucio"_ , und Schneider schrie erneut und untermauerte so das Verschwinden der Mitglieder dieser Sitzung. Severus ließ den Zauber nicht so lange laufen wie Voldemort und zischte danach zu Schneider:

„Verswchwinde du Wurm, oder ich beende dein verdammtes Leben."

Während der Mann zu seinen Füßen fort kroch, machte Snape zwei schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu und verpasste ihm einen Tritt in die Magengegend. Dieser presste die Luft heraus und lies Schneider keuchend auf den Boden aufschlagen.

„Ich sagte raus!", schrie Snape nun, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand. Als der keuchende und sich selbst schleppende Schneider den Raum verlassen hatte, wischte Voldemort mit dem Zauberstab und die Tür flog in die Angeln.

„Es scheint mir, als machen wir dich noch zu einem vorzüglichen Mann deines Lords, Severus.", lachte Tom, fing sich aber schnell wieder, „Was hast du zu berichten?".

„Danke, Meister. Eine meiner Quellen in Hogwarts hat mir kurz vor diesem Treffen eine äußerst wichtige Information mitgeteilt: Harry Potter hat Hogwarts auf eigenen Faust verlassen."

„Er hat das tatsächlich? Interessant.", zischte Riddle und Severus musste sich wundern was mit Malfoy passiert wäre, wenn er das erzählt hätte.

„So scheint es. Um mit den Jungen aus Deutschland zu kämpfen.", antwortete Snape mit Blick auf Voldemort.

„Interessant, interessant. Ich nehme an, das war es, was Lucius mir nicht mitteilen wollte.", zischte Voldemort, wohl an einer geeigneten Strafe am überlegen.

„Nicht konnte, mein Lord. Als ich davon erfuhr, ich wusste ja von Lucius Mission, suchte ich ihn auf und entnahm ihm die Erinnerungen an den Jungen. An die Deutschen hätte er sich erinnern können. Ihr sagtet uns einmal Meister, Potter sei Euer und so sollte es sein. Ich wollte nicht das ein übereifriger nutzloser Wurm eure Genugtuung zerstört.", schleimte Snape. Vielleicht schaffte er es diesmal ohne Cruciatus Fluch aus der Gegenwart dieses Monsters.

„Manchmal erscheint es mir so, Severus, das du der einzige kompetente Mann bist, den ich habe. Behalte die Jungen für mich im Auge, vor allem die beiden Deutschen. Ich glaube sie würden sich fabelhaft als meine brutalsten Waffen machen.", antwortete Voldemort, „Ich sollte einen Weg finden sie zu kontrollieren."

Niemals würde Severus das Kind Lilys zu Voldemorts Mann werden lassen, komme was wolle. Er hat schon oft Wege um Riddles Befehle gefunden. Er würde es wieder wenn es sein musste.

Damit war sein Gespräch mit Tom beendet. Seinen Mindesterfolg, einen Tag länger zu leben, hatte er mal wieder erreicht und trotz einem Einzelgespräch mit Voldemort keinen Folterfluch kassiert. Dieser Tag war wie Weihnachten und Ostern an einem Tag. Snape war glücklich. Dies bedeutete zwar eigentlich nur, das er keine Schmerzen hatte, aber das war schon sehr viel.

 **Author Note:**

So ein weiteres Kapitel vergeht, ich bin immer noch da. Sehen wir es als Teilerfolg.

Danke an die letzte Review Wyena, um sie hier noch einmal kurz zu erwähnen. Eine Antwort habe ich dir ja schon geschrieben. Ich hoffe auf eine neue Review für das neue Chapter. :)

An alle anderen, jetzt wird es Ernst. Könnt ihr das Gespräch zwischen Harry Potter, dem mysteriösen Julian und Draco fucking Malfoy schon sehen? Hoffen wir, das ich diesen ersten Showdown nicht versemmel.

Auf geht es nach Spanien!

Ich hoffe wie immer auf eure Reviews, gerade deine GryffindorGirl (warst schon lange nicht mehr dabei – bist noch dabei?). Bitte lasst mir etwas Feedback da, sonst werd ich nicht besser. Ansonsten favorisiert gerne, folgt mir und sagt es euren Freunden, das da ein neuer Stern am FF-Himmel ist ;).

Vielen Dank,

euer Reesaldo123


	42. Kapitel 42 - Auf den Spuren eines Frettc

**Die Jagd nach dem Frettchen beginnt**

Die Gruppe rund um Christian befand sich bald in Hogwarts. Der altbekannte Weg über das Meer gestaltete sich noch einfacherer als zuvor, da durch die Eroberungen auf dem Kontinent Grenzpatrouillen durch den Feind ausgesetzt wurden. Wie gewohnt besuchten sie kurz _Black Cottage._ Das alte Anwesen der ehemals ruhmreichen Black-Familie wurde vor allem von Sirius Black des Öfteren auf nicht sehr schöne Art und Weise diskreditiert.

Nach kurzer Zeit befanden sie sich auf dem Weg nach Schottland. Anders als die Versuche zuvor, nahmen sie sich die Zeit größere Teile der Strecke im Auto zurückzulegen. Zu Christians großem Glück, konnte Charlie Weasley Auto fahren. So musste nicht Christian sich hinter das Steuer setzen und versuchen die Kiste nach vorne zu bewegen. Außer bei Julians jämmerlichen Versuchen, hatte er es nur früher einige wenige Male bei seiner Mutter beobachten können.

Schneller als erwartet hatte, verging die Zeit und so befand sich Christian vor dem Tunnel der sie nach Hogwarts bringen sollte.

„Los geht's.", stellte Kingsley klar und öffnete die Luke. Charlie verschwand als erster im Erdboden, während sich Sirius zu Christian umdrehte und sagte:

„Bringen wir es hinter uns. Ich nehme an, es gibt so wie so keine Möglichkeit mehr jetzt abzuhauen."

„Ich sagte doch, Julian und Harry haben mehr Glück als sie verdienen. Sie dürfen Spaß haben und wir müssen nach Hogwarts um mit dem Selbsternannten Heiland eine neue Kriegsstrategie zu besprechen.", meckerte Christian, bevor er ironisch flehte, „Sirius, hol mich hier raus."

Mit einem Schlag an den Hinterkopf bewegte sich Hermine ganz und gar nicht unbemerkt an Christian vorbei und sagte:

„Ich will auch nicht hier sein, während die anderen beiden alleine in Europa rumtummeln. Also bringen wir es hinter uns. Stell dich nicht so an, sonst muss ich noch denken der harte Christian hat einen weichen Kern."

Und so gehorchte Christian, dem Mädchen vor sich nur durch seine Mimik seine Missbilligung ausdrückend und verschwand als letzter vor Kingsley im Tunnel nach Hogwarts.

Wenige Minuten später, nach der üblichen Kontrolle befanden sie sich vor dem Schloss. Äußerlich hat es sich kaum geändert und Christian erwartete auch im Schloss selber keine größeren Änderungen, weder personell als auch materialistisch.

„ _Dumbledore ist immer noch ein Gott, töten immer noch Scheiße und ich bin immer noch gehasst. Verfluche dich Julian! Warum muss ich das machen?"_

„Willkommen in Hogwarts!", begrüßte sie ein sehr gut gelaunter Professor Flitwick, „Die gesamte Führungsriege erwartet euch bereits."

Christian fiel auf, das der Blick des Goblinmischlings durch die Gruppe ging und so zischte er im vorbei gehen zu seinem ehemaligen Professor:

„Er ist nicht hier. Sehen wir so dumm aus?"

Und wieder kassierte Christian einen Schlag von Hermine,. Mit einem eindeutigen Blick machte sie ihm, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, vor allem eins klar:

„ _Sei kein Arschloch, Christian."_

Hinter sich hörte Christian einige undeutliche Worte des Professors, die mit Sicherheit den ein oder anderen Fluch beinhalteten.

Als sie die Treppen in den dritten Stock des Schlosses hinaufgingen, wusste Hermine, das sie einen der Klassensäle nutzen würden. Wenige Momente später, standen sie vor dem Zauberkunstsaal Flitwicks, den sie auch direkt betraten.

„Ahh, da ist der Grund warum wir uns zusammen gefunden haben auch schon.", sprach ein sichtlich zu gut gelaunter Dumbledore. Als Christian den Blick Dumbledores über die Gruppe sah, sagte er zu dem alten Zauberer:

„Sie haben doch nicht wirklich geglaubt wir bringen Harry mit hier her."

„In der Tat, Christian, habe ich das nicht erwartet, aber nichts desto trotz gehofft. Ich sehe, der junge Julian ist ebenfalls nicht bei euch.", stellte Dumbledore fest.

„Nein, Albus. Er ist bei Harry.", antwortete Kingsley Dumbledore, welcher dadurch eine gut gelaunte Mine auflegte und dem Ex-Auror direkt antwortete:

„In Ordnung. Wir werden bald loslegen."

 **Julian/Harry:**

Während ihre Freunde sich auf das Treffen mit Dumbledore in Hogwarts einstellten, befand sich Harry immer noch im Flüchtlingslager, auf dem Weg zu einem französischen Politiker des ehemaligen Ministeriums.

„Monsier Richiaud, hätten Sie einen Moment für mich?", fragte er, den älteren Mann, der gerade an einem Tisch vor einem der Zelte saß und etwas in sein Notizbuch schrieb. Nachdem Harry fertig ausgesprochen hatte, wunderte er sich vor allem darüber, warum der Mann nicht aufsah.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Jungchen?", lies er mit wenig Enthusiasmus verlauten.

„Ich bräuchte Informationen über die jüngere Geschichte Großbritanniens.", erklärte Harry, bevor er die Nerven verlor und etwas grob zum unaufmerksamen Mann zischte, „Wann wurde Ministerin Bagnold wiedergewählt?"

Verwundert, Harry wusste nicht genau, ob er sich über seinen Ton oder seine Frage, schaute der nun noch deutlich sichtbarer in die Jahre gekomme Politiker, Harry an.

„Mister Potter.", bemerkte der alte Mann, mit schnellem Blick auf die Narbe seines jüngeren Gegenübers.

„Monsieur Richiaud.", antwortete Harry ungeduldig. Der Mann vor ihm war der fünfte Politiker den er befragen musste. Keiner wusste das genaue Datum, was Harry an sich auch nicht wunderte. Wer wusste schon die Daten von irgendwelche Wahlen einfach mal auswendig. Leider waren aber Zauberer nicht so fortschrittlich wie Muggel und hatten so etwas wie Wikipedia.

„Ich kann es Ihnen leider nicht sagen.", murmelte der verwirrt wirkende Politiker, „Versuchen Sie es doch in der Zaubererbibliothek in Paris."

„Ist das alles Sir?", fragte Harry, der sich mit Julian treffen wollte.  
„Monsieur Ducard wird ihnen dort weiterhelfen. Er ist kein Freund des selbsternannten dunklen Lords."

„Vielen Dank, Monsieur.", antwortete Harry schnell und lief davon, auch weil er den Mann mit dem er gesprochen hatte mehr als nur etwas komisch fand.

Kurz überlegte Harry direkt aufzubrechen, verwarf aber die Idee wieder, weil Julian ihn wohl ermordet hätte, wenn er alleine seinen Weg ins todesserverseuchte Paris genommen hätte. Also musste er warten.

Julian hingegen analysierte schnell die Situation an der Küste. Sein erstes Ziel, Monaco, einst die Stadt der Reichen und Schönen fiel aus der Auswahl der Hafenstädte raus. Hier wimmelte es nur so von Todessern, die sich am warmen Strand und den schönen großen Villen der Muggeln bereicherten. Wie gerne wäre Julian hier mal mit Christian auf Jagd gegangen.

Marseille hingegen war ein voller Treffer. Großer Hafen, kaum Zauberer, mehrere Schiffe die in Richtung Spaniens fuhren. Also schaute sich Julian die Pläne an, wann welches Schiff aufbrechen würde und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu Harry nach Deutschland, nachdem er seine Notizen abgeschossen hatte.

Dort angekommen erfuhr er schnell von Harrys kleinem Erfolg und so machten die beiden sich auf den Weg in die französische Hauptstadt.

„Wie kommen wir an Ducard ran?", fragte Harry interessiert, dem das alles viel zu schnell ging. Quasi sofort als er Julian davon erzählte, reisten sie ab.

„Wir besuchen ihn heute Abend zuhause.", stellte Julian trocken fest.

„Woher wissen wir denn wo er wohnt?", fragte Harry erneut, als Julian seinen Arm packte du sagte:

„Laber nicht so viel, ich zeige es dir."

Einige Minuten später standen die beide vor der Zauberbibliothek Frankreichs. Ihr Aussehen wurde einige Stopps vorher verändert, sodass die beiden als Brüder durchgingen. Dabei näherte sich vor allem Harry Julian äußerlich an, da er das bekannte Gesicht war.

In die Bibliothek zu kommen, erwies sich als nicht so schwierig wie zuerst geglaubt. Einmal den Zauberstab gezeigt und schon betraten sie unter Staunen den riesigen magischen Gebäudekomplex. Julian empfand die Anzahl der Menschen die hier waren, als äußerst groß, bis ihm in den Sinn kam, warum es denn so viele waren.

 _Diese Zauberer haben durch die neue Besatzung ihre Jobs verloren. Hier vertreiben sie ihre Zeit. Das hier ist ihre Freizeit._

Tatsächlich sah man, außer ein paar Ausnahmen, die die Regel zu bestätigen schienen, auch kaum Todesser. In der Zwischenzeit, während Julian sich in seinen Gedanken wähnte, hörte er Harry eine Angestellte fragen:

„Wir suchen Moniser Ducard?"

„Moniseur Ducard hat leider keine Zeit, Sie ohne einen Termin zu empfangen. Bitte reden Sie mir einem seiner Sekretäre darüber.", antwortete die Frau schnell, bevor sie sich umdrehte und bereits den nächsten Kunden, einen älteren Herren, mit weißem Bart und zerfurchtem Gesicht, bediente:

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen Monsieur?"

„Was machen wir jetzt, Julian?", flüsterte Harry schnell, aber auch sehr leise.

„Wir nehmen uns Bücher und lesen ein wenig, Harry.", antwortete Julian bereits im Weggehen. Wie angekündigt taten dies beide auch und ließen sich mit einem Buch ihrer Wahl in einem der Sitzsäcke im Leseraum nieder. Harry, mit einem Buch über Kampftaktiken und Julian, mit einem sehr interessanten Werk über kreative und praktische Duellzauber. Schnell spürten sie kaum wie die Zeit an ihnen vorbei ging und so kam die Durchsage die Bibliothek schließe in 10 Minuten. Direkt danach hörten die beiden Schritte von außerhalb des Leseraums und machten sich darauf gefasst, rausgeworfen zu werden.

Nur Harry machte sich darauf gefasst. Julian hingegen desillusionierte sich und Harry, bevor der Mitarbeiter der Bibliothek, ein Mittzwanziger, wohl aushelfender Mitarbeiter, der sicherlich dem Dienst in Toms Armee entgehen wollte, in den leeren Raum blickte. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, das niemand da war, schloss er die Tür wieder, wobei mit ihm die beiden desillusionierten den Raum verließen und sich auf zur Eingangshalle machten. Auf dem Weg zu den Kaminen, mit denen sie reisen würden, fand Julian Harrys Gedanken und sagte seinem Freund wie schon oft getan, telepathisch:

„ _Wir gehen direkt hinter Ducard, in das FlohNetz, verfolgen ihn dort bis nach Hause und dort überrumpeln wir ihn. Pass nur auf, das du ich nicht berührst beim Reisen, dann fallen wir auf. Wenn wir es nicht rechtzeitig in seine Reise schaffen, schnappen wir das Codewort schnell auf und reisen ihm hinterher."_

Ducard selbst zu finden, war nicht allzu schwer. Der ältere Mann wurde von jedem der anderen mit großer Ehrfurcht betrachtet und hatte im allgemeinen eine hohe akademisch, autoritäre Ausstrahlung, ähnlich wie Dumbledore oder McGonnagal.

Zwischen den wartenden Zauberern, die alle den Kamin nutzen wollten um die Bibliothek zu verlassen, schlichen sich die beiden entlang um dem alten Mann, mit Halbglatze und Hornbrille zu folgen. Gerade noch so, mit einigen sehr schnellen Schritten schafften es die beiden in den sehr geräumigen Karmin, als Ducard das Pulver ins Feuer warf und sagte:

„Ministere de la magie.", hörte Julian den alten Mann sagen und schlagartig stellte sich Julians Körper auf einen anderen Modus um. Nichts anderes befand sich mehr in seinem Kopf, außer das verzweifelte überlegen nach Lösungen. Er rechnete mit dem zuhause des Alten, nicht dem gottverdammten Ministerium.

Zu allem Überfluss schaffte es Harry nicht, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und fiel leicht auf den im Aufzug stehenden Mann. In den wenigen Augenblicken, in denen der Kamin noch nicht in grünen Flammen aufging, sah Julian wie sein und Harrys Zauber nachließen und Ducard mit den beiden gesuchten Jungen direkt ins Ministerium Frankreichs reisten.

„Scheiße.", hörte Harry Julian sagen, bevor sie wie durch einen Sog in das Flohnetz gezogen wurden.

 **Hogwarts:**

„Warum wollt ihr Harry einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen?", fragte Professor McGonnagal unverständlich, „Wir wissen alle, das er hier sicherer ist, hinter den Mauern dieses Schlosses."

„Gefängnisses, Professor, Gefägnisses.", antwortete Sirius erzürnt.

„Ganz einfach Professor McGonnagal", startete Hermine in einem deutlich gesenkteren Ton, jedoch nicht weniger bestimmend, „Weil er ein Mensch ist. Weil Harry, wie jeder andere auch, sein eigenes Leben lebt und seine eigenen Entscheidungen trifft. Jahre lang, seit er auf der Welt ist, wird ein Krieg auf dem Nacken dieses jungen Mannes geführt. Und trotzdem ist er der einzige der sich daran nicht beteiligen kann. Freiheit, Freiheit war und ist das, was uns von dem Regime Voldemorts unterschied. Das was uns besser macht. Und Harry ist frei. Und er trifft seine eigenen Entscheidungen."

Die Audienz war sprachlos. Niemand hatte die überdurchschnittlich intelligente ehemalige Schülerin vor ihnen dafür bereit gehalten ihre alte Chefin, der Frau die sie wahrscheinlich wie keine andere Frau im Schloss bewunderte so zu wiedersprechen.

„Albus, sag doch auch mal etwas.", hoffte die Professorin, auf den Anführer der Widerstandsbewegung.

„Ich kann nicht, Minerva.", antwortete dieser bedrückt, „aber selbst wenn ich könnte und das Wissen, das ich und einige Individuen hier inne halten offen legen könnte, würde dies nichts ändern."

„Warum?"; fragte nun McGonnagal etwas verwirrt, da sie über die Prophezeiung Bescheid wusste, seid Voldemorts zweite Schreckensherrschaft begann. Als sie den Blick des Schulleiters sah, wusste sie, das er ihr nicht antworten würde, weil er nicht konnte.

Einige Minuten später wurde das Thema gewechselt, wohl wissend das Harry nicht in Hogwarts war und dies deshalb aktuell nicht von Bedeutung war.

„Ich glaube, es gab auf dem Kontinent einige Dinge die man erklären sollte. Zum Beispiel warum im Tagespropheten steht, dass Seperatisten aus Hogwarts hunderte unschuldige Staatsbedienstete getötet haben. Schon zwei Mal.", hörte Christian die hohe Sing-Sang-Stimme einer alten Bekannten. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wann Dolores Jane Umbridge auf sich aufmerksam machte.

„Das jemand wie Ihr, Miss Umbridge, diese Konfrontationen als den Mord unschuldiger darstellt, war ja zu erwarten.", sagte Hermine immer noch sehr ruhig, „Aber ich danke Ihnen nichts desto trotz für die Überleitung. Kingsley, sollen wir anfangen?"

Der große Mann, einige Sitze weiter von Hermines Platz, nickte lässig und fixierte seinen Blick wieder auf der gesamten Runde. Christian war gespannt. Hermine wird nun die Präsentation halten, die die beiden vorbereitet hatten.

„Sechs Neuzugänge, elf Tode.", sprach sie ruhig in die Runde, „Das ist die Quote von Hogwarts in den letzten 3 Jahren." Anschließend schritt sie wartend, auch um die Zahlen und Informationen sacken zu lassen, durch den Raum.

„Sechs Neuzugänge, elf Tode…", wiederholte sie erneut, „Da muss man sich doch fragen, was machen wir hier eigentlich?" Erneut blickte sie in fragende Gesichter.

„Wir nennen uns selber eine Rebellion, aber das sind wir nicht.", erklärte sie, „Wir sind die Glückspilze die sich rechtzeitig hinter den Schutzzaubern Hogwarts verstecken konnten." Dieser Satz polarisierte wie geplant und eine deutlich hörbare Empörung ging durch den Raum.

„Das ärgert euch jetzt? Lebt mit der Wahrheit.", tat sie das Ärgernis der Anwesenden ab, „Wo sind wir denn eine Rebellion. Wir verkriechen uns hier, wie die Ameisen in ihrem Ameisenbau und kommen nicht mehr raus. Wir bleiben einfach hier und lassen Voldemort regieren. Der kann machen was er will, kann ermorden wen er will und erobern wen er will. Wisst ihr womit Riddle recht hatte, als ich die Geschichte Harrys in seiner Erinnerung der Wiederaufstehung sah. Voldmort sagte damals zu Harry: „Der größte Feind, sein größter Feind, den er bezwungen hatte, war und ist immer noch der Tod.". Und damit hat er Recht, denn wir sind es ganz sicher nicht. Selber habe ich jahrelang gedacht wie ihr, hier gelebt, aber ich kann es nicht mehr. Denn ich habe gesehen was die Todesser mit den armen Menschen da draußen machen, egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer. Ich habe die Schrecken von Mord und Vergewaltigung mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Da ist das hingegen, was ihr hier immer bemängelt und kritisiert, der beste Welnessurlaub den man überhaupt noch bekommen kann.", fuhr sie weiter fort. Christian war sehr zufrieden, sie hatte sich ohne Zweifel einiges bei Julian abgeschaut.

„Seid wir Externen eigene Entscheidungen treffen, sind insgesamt ungefähr 240 Feinde getötet worden. Einer von uns. Wir haben einen Anfang gemacht, den ersten Schritt getätigt. Wir haben den Wiederstand ausgerufen, haben unser Zeichen gesetzt und werden es in der Zukunft setzen. Ich könnte nicht damit leben, nicht mehr, hier in diesem Schloss zu verfaulen, mir selber einzureden ich befinde mich in einem Krieg, zu verfaulen und dann irgendwann zu sterben. Egal was ihr heute dazu sagen werdet, egal was ihr denkt, der Wiederstand wird weiter leben, selbst wenn wir aus der Gemeinschaft hier austreten sollen.", beendete Hermine die Rede. Sie nickte kurz zu Christian, nach einer solchen Rede durfte sie nicht lächeln, und setzte sich wieder.

„Was erwartet ihr von der Gemeinschaft Hogwarts'?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Die Möglichkeiten neue Mitglieder zu rekrutieren, gegebenenfalls Pläne zu schmieden und andere Ressourcen wie Essen. Nicht jeder soll jetzt durch das Land ziehen und wahllos Feinde töten, aber wir wollen Rückendeckung.", sagte Kingsley.

„Hmmm.", murmelte der älteste Anwesende, als er sich durch den Bart strich, „Wie du sicher weißt, habe ich der Idee des Tötens abgeschworen. Dementsprechend werde ich kein Mitglied dieser Gruppe. Nichts desto trotz muss ich akzeptieren und sehen, wie viele wunde Punkte Hermine eben getroffen hat. Wir werden heute hier abstimmen und entscheiden ob wir den Wiederstand als Verbündeten ansehen und es zulassen, das Bewohner dieses Schlosses gleichzeitig in diesem tätig sind. Ich nehme an, der Anführer dieses Wiederstandes ist dann Kingsley?"

„Eigentlich ist das nicht so…", fing Kingsley an, doch Christian unterbrach ihn mit seinem Arm schroff.

„Genau. Kingsley ist der Anführer. Mad-Eye der Stellvertreter in Hogwarts und Ausbilder, Remus und Amelia die anderen beiden flexiblen Stellvertreter, meist auf dem Kontinent.", improvisierte Christian, wobei er schon glaubte, dass es nach einem validen Plan aussah. Jetzt zu sagen, dass sie es nicht wissen würden, oder gar sagen das es Julian oder so war, wäre eine Katastrophe gewesen.

„Dumbledore, das können wir ihnen niemals erlauben!", rief Fudge rein.

„Ist mir klar, dass du Idiot nicht willst, dass die Jungs deine alten Freunde umlegen, Fudge.", fauchte Sirius genervt zurück.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt, Black?", lächelte Umbridge glücklich. Sie wusste genau das Sirius ihn nicht hätte Idiot nennen dürfen. Schließlich war er ein Lord.

„Er hat gesagt, das der ehemalige unfähige Minister hier, sich das gesamte Arschloch mit Malfoy Gold vollpumpen gelassen hat und nun auch noch die Unanständigkeit hat, sich hier einzumischen.", fauchte Christian in Richtung Fudge, dessen Blick dem eines Plopp-Fisches an Land glich ( _bitte „Ploppfisch" googlen_ ) bevor er sich dann zu Umbridge wendete, „Das Sie Dolores, den Anstand haben sich hier einzumischen. Ihre ganze leidige Reinblut-Propaganda geht mir auf die Nerven. Vater James Selwyn, Mutter, ohhh, was sehe ich denn da? Mutter Chayenne Cooper, ich glaube es nicht, ein Halbblut. Kenne ich irgendwoher…"

Der ganze Saal war auf einmal leise, unbeschreiblich unglaubwürdige Blicke ruhten auf Umbridge die keine Regung zeigte. Christian hingegen konnte man im Gesicht ablesen, dass er sich selber am meisten feierte. Zugegebenermaßen war der Vergleich zwischen Voldemort und Umbridge nicht fair. Für Voldemord. Der konnte wenigstens Zaubern.

„Ohh, war die Information nicht öffentlich zugänglich, Professor?", fragte er, die sehr amüsiert blickende Professorin MCGonnagal, die neben Albus Dumbledore saß.

„Ich fürchte nicht, Mister Rauch.", gab sie ihm als Antwort, wobei man jedoch nicht das angedeutete Lächeln auf ihrem Mund vermisste.

„Sonst noch Einwände?", fragte Christian in die Runde, ziemlich amüsiert vom erschrockenen Zucken der Anwesenden.

„Ja, hier.", hörte man die Mutter Daphne Greengrasses sagen, „ Ich denke wir sollten eine Volksabstimmung daraus machen. Jeder sollte die Möglichkeit haben, seine persönliche Meinung zu äußern, denn ich denke diese Entscheidung geht teilweise über die politische Diskussionskultur hinaus."

„Unterstütze ich.", hörte man eine zweite, dann eine dritte Stimme. Nicht viel später und jeder diskutierte über die erste Volksabstimmung Hogwarts'.

„Na toll, wir dürfen jetzt wieder hier bleiben.", murmelte Christian zu Hermine, die neben ihm stand, „Während Julian und Harry nach Spanien reisen."

„Die beiden reisen nach Spanien?", brüllte Hermine viel zu laut, sodass es jeder in der Umgebung zwingend mitbekommen musste.

„Das weißt du doch, war doch alles mit der Leitung des Wiederstandes abgeklärt, Hermine. Manchmal bist du sehr vergesslich.", sprach Christian ruhig, mit Blick auf die ganzen anderen Gesichter vor Hammads Bar, die nur darauf warteten das diese öffnete und deshalb sehr genau den beiden bekannten Externen zuhörten.

„Du kannst froh sein, das die alle hier zuhören und uns das die Wahl versauen könnte.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, bevor sie recht laut betonte, „Stimmt. Das habe ich ganz vergessen."

„Was machst du heute noch?", fragte Christian interessiert nach.

„Fragst du mich gerade ob wir den Abend gemeinsam verbringen wollen?", antwortete Hermine mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue.

„Eher ob du heute Abend bleibst. Hammad will uns zu Ehren ne ordentliche Party die ganze Nacht schmeißen und dementsprechend sind Sirius und ich am Start.", erklärte Christian, auch um zu relativieren. Er wollte nicht zwingend etwas mit Hermine machen, aber genau so wenig musste er etwas ohne sie machen.

„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher. Ne, die frühe Feierabendentspannung hol ich noch mit dir gleich mit, bin aber dann zu Professor McGonnagal eingeladen.", erklärte Hermine.

„Das du ausgerechnet ihr so Kontra gegeben hast, hat mich gewundert. Ich dachte du würdest warten, bis einer etwas in diese Richtung sagt, der nicht sie ist. Aber du hast gemacht und davor hab ich großen Respekt.", stellte Christian fest.

„Danke, Christian.", lächelte Hermine Christian an. Wenige Minuten später öffnete Hammad die Bar. Die beiden jungen Externen und nun auch Widerstandskämpfer nahmen im VIP Bereich Platz und genossen die frühen Abendstunden zusammen.

 **Julian/Harry:**

Nachdem der Wirbel des Flohpuders zu Ende war, standen die drei Neuankömmlinge in einem großen Kamin, hinausblickend auf das Atrium des Ministeriums für Zauberei.

„Potter?", fragte der begleitete Ducard mit Blick auf den jungen Mann, der etwas größer als Julian war. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis gehört wurden.

„Julian, wo ist deren Flohpulver?", fragte Harry geistesgegenwertig.

„Keine Ahnung, man.", antwortete Julian der hoffte das sie wieder per Flohnetz abreisen würden, _„legilimenz"_

Schnell tauchte er in die Gedanken des alten Ducards ein. Seine Verteidigung, eigentlich kaum existierend. Vermutlich hatte er nie ein besonders großes Talent in den Gedankenlehren, aber in dem Alter in dem er war, bleibt so gut wie nichts mehr. Nachdem Julian dem alten ein Bild, das er selber in seinen Gedanken schuf, von Millicent Bagnold, der ehemaligen Ministerin, wie sie sich dafür bedankt, das sie wiedergewählt wurde.

 _Ducards Gedanken gingen daraufhin zu der Person hinter dem Posten „Minister Bagnold", sie schienen sich gut zu kennen. Das Datum kannte der alte Mann auch nicht, aber Julian bekam raus was er raus bekommen musste. Er wusste wo die Bücher englischer Geschichte lagerten._

Tatsächlich hatte Voldemort höchstpersönlich, aus der Herrschaft in England dirigiert, das alle Bücher der englischen Zauberer Geschichte zu ihm gebracht werden. So kam es, das offiziell kein Buch mehr vorhanden sei, in dem dieses Datum erwähnt wurde. Aber Julian wusste wo Ducard und seine Mitarbeiter ein paar der Bücher versteckten.

Aus den Gedanken wieder aufgetaucht, war es Zeit wieder den Abgang zu machen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Julian Harry den Zauberstab heben und zaubern:

„ _Accio Flohpulver."_ , rief der schwarzhaarige Junge Mann, als von einer Ablage ungefähr zehn Meter entfernt das Flohpulver abhob.

„Potter?", hörte Julian einen der Männer ungläubig zum Kamin schauen, bis er sich fasste und schrie, „Riegelt das Ministerium ab!"

Sekunden später kollidierte Julians _Reducto_ Fluch mit dem Warnenden. Dieser fiel zu Boden. Harry fuchtelte immer noch mit dem Beutel herum.

„Harry, jetzt mach schneller.", rief Julian, der die ersten Auroren ankommen sah, „Ducard, bleib ruhig und wir überleben das alle hier." Ungläubig schluckte der alte Mann zwischen den beiden, nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen.

„STOPPT SIE! Sprengt den Kamin da weg!", schrie eine Stimme, gerade als Julian sah das Harry den Beutel geöffnet hatte. Genau in diesem Moment wollte er den zweiten Fluch abfeuern und riss seinen Zauberstab noch schnell herum um die Statue einer Veela abzutrennen. Diese riss er Sekunden später noch in den Weg der ankommenden Sprengzauber. Die goldene, einst wunderschöne Büste vertrug mehrere Sprengflüche in den Korpus, doch nach dem vierten brach sie auseinander, teile in Richtung des Kamins fliegend. Mit dem zweiten Zauberstab hielt Julian einen einfachen Schild bereit, um die ankommenden Teile zu blocken.

Um ihn herum sah er grünes Licht. Wenige Momente später befand sich Julian wieder im Flohnetzwerk. Sie landeten erneut in der nun verlassenen Bibliothek.

„ _Imperio."_ , sagte Julian direkt nachdem er sich selber gefangen hatte und kontrollierte so den Mann neben sich.

„Hat jemand gehört wo wir hin sind?", fragte er hastig.

„Nein.", antwortete Harry immer noch verwundert darüber das die beiden im französischen Ministerium waren und wieder lebend herausgekommen sind, „Aber sie haben Ducard gesehen. Hier werden sie bald auftauchen."

Julian konnte dies nur bestätigen, in dem er nickte.

„Ducard, wo kann man die Sicherheitszauber, speziell die Apperationszauber ausschalten?", fragte Julian, den Mann den er unter dem _Imperiusfluch_ hatte.

„In meinem Büro ist ein Codegesichter Schrank.", antwortete dieser monoton.

„Dort sind doch auch die Bücher über England!", sagte Julian.

„Ja, die Bücher befinden sich in einem anderen Versteck im selben Raum."

Am Zielort in der Bibliothek angekommen ließen sie sich von Ducard den geheimen Spind öffnen in denen Julian schnell die Apparationsschutzzauber-Aktivierungsrunen fand und diese deaktivierte. Einen Druck, den man nur spürte wenn man danach suchte ließ los und beide bemerkten ihre nun Neugewordenen Freiheiten.

Gerade als Harry das vorletzte Buch aufgehoben hatte, hörte man die ersten Stimme im Gang:

„Sie sind hier her gekommen, ich weiß es ganz genau."

„Merkst du, kein Apparationsschutz?", hörte er die andere hastig sagen, „Hoffentlich sind sie noch da."

Noch waren die beiden da, doch sie taten ihr nötigstes um fort zu kommen. Julian hob dafür den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Ducard und sagte:

„ _Oblivate!"_ , womit er die letzten zehn Minuten gänzlich ausradierte. Harry griff Julians Hand als das letzte Buch in der Jacke des Potters verschwunden war und die beiden landeten so sanft Seid-bei-Seid Apperation eben war, auf der Wiese am See in ihrem Lager in Calais.

 _Hoffentlich würde Ducard nicht getötet werden._

 **Christian/Hermine:**

Einen Joint später verschwand Hermine mit einem Lächeln und auch Christian und Sirius standen auf, um in den allgemeinen Teil der Bar zu gehen.

„Also was machen wir heute, Christian?", fragte Sirius mit Blick auf die fast schon diskogleichen Zustände an diesem Samstagabend in der Bar. Die Tische waren gefüllt mit vielen jungen Leuten, die meisten davon entweder am Alkoholtrinken oder Rauchen und in der Mitte war eine Tanzfläche auf der noch nicht so viele Menschen leichte Bewegungen mit dem Beat der Musik machten.

„Ich würde sagen, wir betrinken uns und dann versuche ich mir einen Vertreib für die spätere Nacht zu suchen.", antwortete Chrisitan lässig. Zugegebenermaßen war er auch schon bekifft.

„Ahh, ja, die Zeiten als man noch jung war…", zwitscherte Sirius entspannt, bevor er den letzten Zugs seines Joints genoss und mit Julian fast an der Bar war. Hammad, der gerade Getränke mixte, sah die beiden und schaute dabei so aus, als würden ihm gleich die Augen aus den Höhlen kullern.

Mit einem lässigen Lächeln und einem kurzen Wink begrüßte Christian seinen alten Freund, der aber stattdessen seine halbfertig gemixten Getränke stehen ließ und Christian umarmte.

„Schön dich zu sehen. Alles klar? Wo ist Julian?", fragte der Deutsche mit pakistanischen Wurzeln, als er auch Sirius eine Umarmung gab.

„Alles klar soweit, ja und Julian ist irgendwo auf dem Kontinent mit Harry, nicht hier.", antwortete Christian.

Sichtlich enttäuscht davon, das Julian nicht da war, fragte Hammad:

„Und ihr zwei? Haut ihr diese Nacht wieder ab?"

„Ne, wir gehen erst morgen Nachmittag.", antwortete ein grinsender Sirius. Darauf grinste Hammad auch über beide Ohren und drückte auf eine Aktivierungsrune auf seinem Tresen.

„Alle mal zuhören. Meine Freunde hier sind nur heute da und ab morgen wieder weg. Gebt ihnen eine Party die sie dort draußen so schnell nicht vergessen werden!", rief Hammad und die Stimme wurde bis in den letzten Winkel der Bar übertragen. Ohrenbetäubender Jubel war zu hören und als dieser Abklang, hörte Christian den lauten Bass aus den Boxen dröhnen.

 **Julian/Harry:**

Nach kurzer Mahlzeit, Muggel-Dosen-Nudeln, verließen Julian und Harry das kleine Gebiet in Calais wieder in Richtung Marseille. Hierbei wechselten die beiden, die mittlerweile sehr müde waren, sich mit apparieren ab. So konnte einer die Restkraft die er noch besaß aufrechthalten. Der ganze Tag, vor allem der Schock im Ministerium zu landen und der kurze Kampf ließen hier ihre Konsequenzen spüren.

In Marseille angekommen, ging Julian müde und emotionslos in Richtung des Containerhafens. Sie würden ein großes Containerschiff nutzen um heimlich in die Gewässer Spaniens zu kommen und dann von dort aus ans Land zu apparieren.

Mit einem Blick auf den Zettel vor sich, wusste Julian das in einer halben Stunde die _„Ocean Conquerer"_ ablegen würde.

„Komm Harry, suchen wir uns einen angenehmen Platz.", meinte Julian, der einem sehr müden Harry in die Augen sah.

„In Ordnung.", meinte Harry, der Julian folgte. Wenige Momente später, apparierten die beiden auf das Dach eines der Containertürme auf dem Schiff. In diesen 25 Metern Höhe, erzauberte Julian den beiden eine Matratze, auf die die beiden förmlich fielen.

Harry schlief direkt ein. Julian schaffte noch, auf den Pager zu schreiben:

„ _Viva Espana. Auf dem Weg in die Freiheit. -Julian"_

 **Christian:**

„Sauf, Sauf, Sauf!", schrie die gesamte Menge, als Christian in der Mitte des Kreises das nächste Bier trank. Mit einem tosenden Applaus setzte er die Flasche ab.

Grinsend begann er zu verstehen, was junge Leute in seinem Alter am sogenannten „Saufen" hatten. Das berauschende Gefühl lies, im Gegensatz zu dem von THC, Christian nicht entspannen und gemütlich einschlafen, sondern schüttete enorme enthusiastische Gefühle aus. Einmal dachte er nicht an die starren Gesichter der Toten, an das Schreien der Frauen an das Gefühl, jede Sekunde den Zauberstab ziehen zu müssen.

„Hey.", hörte er hinter sich, eine bekannte weibliche Stimme, die er aber schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr gehört hatte.

„Hi.", lächelte Christian Daphne Greengrass ins Gesicht. Direkt erinnerte er sich daran als er mit dieser jungen Frau rummachte. Vielleicht sprach auch der Alkohol aus ihm, aber einer Wiederholungsperformance war er nicht abgeneigt:

„Wollen wir uns vielleicht setzen?".

Nickend zeigte sie ihm an, das sie zustimmte. So setzten sie sich an einen der Tische.

Die beiden hatten nicht so viel zu reden, aber das fiel dem Deutschen gar nicht auf. Als das erste Mal keinerlei Kommunikation mehr aufflammen wollte, küsste Daphne Christian fordernd. Der Deutsche stieg darauf ein. So verschwanden die beiden Minuten später im Einzelzimmer Daphnes im Slytherin Haus.

 **Author Note:**

Hallo allesamt,

hier das neue Kapitel. Ich muss sagen, ich bin etwas enttäuscht, das nach dem letzten Kapitel gar keine Review kam. Ich freue mich immer sehr über eure Eindrücke.

Lasst mir doch mal eure Spekulationen für die Zukunft der Story da, würde mich sehr interessieren.

Vielen Dank,

Reesaldo123


	43. Kapitel 43 - Willkommensparty bei den Ma

Willkommensparty bei den Malfoys

Harry und Julian genossen ihre Zeit auf dem Schiff, doch sie war schneller herum, als jeder der beiden hoffte und auch glaubte. Dadurch das sie einen erheblichen Schlafmangel hatten, schliefen sie quasi bis vor die Küste Spaniens durch, wobei sie Städte wie Barcelona gänzlich missten, sondern in der Nähe von Alicante von Bord apparieren mussten.

„Eigentlich sind die Muggel arm dran, das sie immer so lange reisen müssen, aber ich wünschte es hätte länger gedauert.", gähnte ein müder Harry.

„Wohl war…", murmelte Julian, „Lass uns hier kein Aufsehen erregen und einfach per Muggelreisen wieder die Küste hinauf reisen."

Als Harry dieser Idee zugestimmt hatte, machten die beiden wieder ihren Weg zum Bahnhof der Stadt. Dort angekommen klaute Julian einem Anzugträger ein wenig Geld womit sie den Zug bezahlten. Zugegebenermaßen war das moralisch vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber einen _Confundus_ Zauber mitten im Zug zu wirken, war mit Sicherheit auch keine perfekte Lösung. Also musste der Banker, oder was auch immer er war, herhalten.

Minuten später saßen die beiden im Zug nach Valencia, mit Fahrkarten bis nach Tarrgona, mit Umstieg in Valencia und Reus.

„Wir suchen den Diener der Malfoys wenn wir an ihn rankommen, oder den Caterer.", flüsterte Julian zu Harry, „Der 21.09.1977 ist das Datum was wir suchen. Der Caterer scheint wohl noch zu existieren."

Julian hatte in der letzten Nacht, sich die Mühe gemacht und die politischen Geschichtsbücher Englands, die sie aus der Bibliothek entwendet wurden, durchforstet. Neben einigen anderen interessanten Infos, fand er auch in einem kleinen unscheinbaren Nebensatz das Datum der Wiederwahl.

In der alten Stadt angekommen, mussten sich die beiden Deutschen einen Weg in den magischen Teil, der Area Magic, der Stadt finden. Diese Zeit war aber nicht so schlimm zu verschwenden, da in Spanien ein himmlischer Frieden herrschte. Nirgendwo entdeckte man brennende Häuser, Todesser, schreiende Frauen. Es war als befände man sich in einer fremden Galaxie.

„Entschuldigung, sprechen sie englisch?", fragte Julian einen Mann, von dem eine magische Ausstrahlung ausging.

„Ja, aber warum Englisch? Sind Sie aus, England?", fragte der Mann in einem leichten Akzent. Er schien von dem Wort „England." Mehr als nur ein wenig angeekelt zu sein. Eins musste Julian Harry eingestehen, nämlich das sein Hirn schnell schaltete:

„Nein Sir, wir sind aus Australien.", antwortete sein Freund schnell.

„Oh, gut, Merlin sei Dank.", entspannte sich der Mann schnell, „Was sucht ihr? Oh, ihr seid doch besondere Menschen?"

„Die Area und ja.", sagte Julian trocken, in der Hoffnung das der Mann verstand. Er schien zu verstehen. Harry erwartete eine Antwort, jedoch erhielten sie eine Gegenfrage:

„Wenn ich _expecto_ sage, was sagst du?", fragte der Alte.

„ _Patronum."_ , antwortete Julian schnell.

„Gut, kommt mit Jungs.", sagte der Mann wieder und ging los. Die beiden folgten ihm. Was er nicht wusste, jeder der beiden Jungen hatte seine Hand an einem versteckten Zauberstab, bereit bei Gefahr zu reagieren.

„Vielen Dank.", sagte Harry, der dem Mann folgte. Julian ging noch einige Schritte hinter Harry, mit seinen Augen die Gegend abscannend.

„Hier noch durch, dann sind wir in der Area.", sagte der Mann, mit einer Hand auf eine graue Mauer. Julian erkannte sofort die uralte Magie, die den Zugang in eben dieser Mauer ermöglichte und aufrechterhielt.

„Vielen Dank.", sagte Harry, „ Müssen wir irgendetwas besonderes erwarten?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie es in Australien ist, aber ich glaube, außer das Tarragona eine sehr alte Zauberergemeinde hat, gibt es keine großen Unterschiede.", erklärte der Mann, „Was sucht ihr denn hier genau?"

Diesmal schaltete Julian schnell:

„Einen Brieffreund aus unserer Schulzeit. Er sagte, er seie mit dem Besitzer des magischen Caterers verwandt, der hier tätig ist."

„Da muss ich euch leider sagen, das der gute Francisco, der Besitzer dieser Kette, in _Mesopotamia,_ nicht mehr in _Iberica_ lebt. Viele aus dieser Gegend sind bereits geflüchtet, wegen dem was auf der anderen Seite der Grenze im Norden passiert."

Julian wusste natürlich was jenseits der Grenze im Norden lag. Dort lag Voldemort.

Iberica und Mesopotamia waren magische Staaten. Im Gegensatz zu beispielsweile der UK oder Frankreich waren hier die Muggelstaaten und Zaubererstaaten unterschiedlich. Der Zaubererstaat Iberica umfasste Portugal, Spanien, Gibraltar und Andorra, zum Beispiel.

„Oh, das tut uns leid. Dann werden wir wohl am besten Mal in der Filiale hier nachfragen.", sagte Julian, „Es muss nicht einfach sein, hier im Schatten dieses Ungeheuers zu leben. Mir reichen wenige Tage und es fühlt sich unheimlich an."

„Ich zeige euch wo sie ist.", sagte der Mann, der anschließend mit etwas melancholischem Blick in die Ferne schaute, „Ja, es ist nicht immer einfach. Manchmal wünschte ich mir nur, das es diesem Monster reicht, manchmal wünschte ich, ich hätte die Kraft dort hineinzugehen und alles platt zu machen."

Also folgten die beiden dem alten Mann durch eine versteckte Wand, ähnlich der an Plattform neundreiviertel an einer alten Mauer im Ostbezirk der Stadt. Im Zauberer Bezirk angekommen, erkannte Harry direkt die Ähnlichkeiten mit der Winkelgasse. Das selbe bunte Zaubererfolge, die klassisch gehaltenen Läden und überall ein Gefühl der Glückseligkeit.

„Willkommen in der Area Magic. Die meisten unserer Zauberer kommen über das Flohnetzwerk an, manche apparieren zu dem Apperationspunkt dort drüben.", zeigte der Mann auf eine Nische zwischen einem Besengeschäft und einem Buchladen. Dort landete just in diesem Moment ein Neuankömmling aus der Apparation der sich sofort auf den Weg durch die Gasse, die bei genauerem Hinsehen eher wie ein Platz wirkte, machte. Etwa fünfzig Meter entfernt erkannte Harry nun auch Gringotts, die Zaubererbank, nicht die weltweit einzige, aber eine der bekanntesten und die größte in Europa, als kleines marmorgebautes Haus. Im Vergleich zu der Bank in London war diese kaum imposant, sah aber dennoch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise grazil aus.

„Kommt schon, ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt sowas auch in Australien.", lächelte der Mann die Jungs an, die erst dann realisierten, das sie wohl beide gerade mit offenen Mündern der friedlichen Stimmung in der Straße zum Opfer gefallen sind. Schließlich waren sie so etwas nicht gewohnt.

„Natürlich, wir kommen.", sagte Julian schnell und begann auch direkt zu gehen. Harry folgte ihm.

„Ihr habt also den guten Juan als Brieffreund kennen gelernt?", fragte der alte Mann nach einigen Metern neugierig. Harry improvisierte.

„Genau. Unsere Schule im Outback hat eine Partnerschule hier in Spanien. Durch ein Briefaustauschprogramm kamen wir dann zufälligerweise zu Juan. Da wir uns so gut verstanden und wussten das sein Vater diesen laden hat, Dachten wir kommen wir ihn gerade mal besuchen. Natürlich wussten wir nichts davon, dass es eine Kette ist, die sein Vater führt und es deswegen sein kann, das er gar nicht hier lebt. Ich gebe zu, das war nicht unsere aller beste Idee."

Aus dem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihres alten Führers wurde schnell ein Lachen:

„Da hast du Recht mein Junge. Dort drüben ist es, ihr seht es auf dem Schild."

Der Mann wies auf ein recht unscheinbares aber sauberes kleines weißes Haus hin, über dessen Front der Titel des Ladens prangte. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Julians Lippen.

„Vielen Dank. Mister?", fragte Julian, mit dem Blick bereits zu seinem Ziel.

„Dilaterio.", antwortete der Mann lächelnd, als er Harry und anschließend Julian die Hand schüttelte, „machts gut Jungs. Viel Spaß in Spanien."

So verließ der Mann die beiden, die aber bereits die Distanz zu ihrem Ziel stark verkürzt hatten. Harry sah zu Julian rüber und fragte:

„Wie machen wir es?"

„Keine Ahnung. Brauchen ja auch nur ein paar Infos.", antwortete Julian, der seinen schneeweißen Todesstab bereits wieder in der Hand hatte. Für Harry sah es aber nicht aus, als wenn Julian nur ein paar Infos wollte.

Mit einem schnellen _„Alohomora."_ Klickte die Tür und Julian sowie Harry traten ein. Man hätte womöglich auch einfach Klopfen können, aber sie hatten schon genug Zeit verloren. Im Vorraum des Hauses erkannte man auf den ersten Blick eine Treppe hinauf, wohl in eine Wohnung. An der Treppe vorbei, im Erdgeschoss bleibend sah man auf der linken Seite eine offene Tür, zu einer Küche aus der die beiden dann auch die Stimme einer Dame rufen hörten:

„Wer ist da?"

Harry wollte gerade antworten, als er Julians Hand auf seinem Mund wahrnahm und ihn dann in seinem Desillusionszauber vergehen sah. Er hoffte inständig das sein Freund nichts tat was vermeidbar war. Diese Frau war unschuldig.

Momente später sah man aus dem Türrahmen, quasi aus dem Nichts, einen roten Schockzauber in die Küche entweichen. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete der Korpus der Frau auf dem Boden, zumindest meinte Harry das zu hören. Kurz danach setzte er seinen Körper in Bewegung und folgte Julian in die Küche.

„ _Rennervate."_ , sagte Julian, der zuvor die Frau magisch fesselte um sicherzustellen das sie niemanden rief und auch nicht wegrannte.

„Hola Seniora.", lächelte sie Julian süß an, als sie gegen die magischen Fesseln und den magischen Knebel im Mund ankämpfte. Harry stellte wie so oft fest, warum man Julian wohl als nicht vollständig gute Person ansehen konnte. Ihm schien es Spaß zu machen.

„Ich kann nur Englisch, hoffentlich verstehst du mich. Ich muss wissen, wo die Malfoy Residenz hier in Spanien ist.", sagte Julian nur deutlich seriöser und ohne auf die Frau hinabzuschauen, wobei diese mit ihrer Mimik deutlich klar machte, das sie nicht wusste worüber Julian als Aggressor sprach. Als er das wahrnahm sagte er:

„Am 21.09.1977 fand eine Wahlparty in besagtem Haus statt. Das Essen dort kam von euch. Es wird wohl auf den Namen Malfoy oder Bagnold gelaufen sein. Ich muss wissen wo dieses Haus ist." Direkt als er ausgesprochen hatte, beförderte er mit einem schnellen Zauberstabwisch den Knebel aus dem Mund der Frau.

„Ich habe damals noch nicht hier gearbeitet.", sprach die Spanieren in gezwungenem, schlechtem Englisch.

 _Wie dumm,_ hallte es durch Julians Kopf. Sie war niemals alt genug um damals dort schon gearbeitet zu haben, weswegen er ihre Fesseln lockerte und fragte:

„Wir brauchen eure Akten dieser Zeit, wo sind die?"

„Dort drüben. Im Büro des Filialleiters.", murmelte sie, ziemlich traurig, als sie mit dem Finger in den Flur wies.

„Harry, geh sie suchen.", sagte Julian zu seiner Begleitung, „Ich komme mit. _Stupor._ " Und so folgte er einem sich schnell bewegenden Harry. Julian wurde so langsam ungeduldig.

Als die beiden im Büro ankamen, begannen sie direkt die Akten durchforsten. Während Harry sich um die an der Türseite kümmerte, nahm sich Julian die Aktenschränke an der anderen Seite des Raumes vor. Einmal mehr wurde Julian klar, wie sehr er Zauberer Büros hasste. Alles war voll mit Papier.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später hatte Harry den Ordner des Jahres 1977 gefunden und war darin am Blättern. Nach einigen unwichtigen Seiten fand Harry die Bestellung:

 _« 21.09.1977 – Malfoy/Bagnold Wahlparty / 17.30Uhr / Carrer de la Puyol 17, Reus »_

« Julian, ich habs. », sagte Harry, der sofort das Buch aus Julians Hand fallen sah und diesen wie er auf ihn zulief. Nach einem kurzen Strauchler, bei dem er fast den Boden mit dem Kinn begrüßte, kam Julian bei dem jungen Potter an.

„Geil!", rief Julian aus, „Das ist die Adresse. Malfoy, wir kommen."

„Malfoy…", murmelte Harry leise, da er sich nicht so sicher war ob er sich drauf freuen sollte, seinen alten Feind wieder zu sehen. Nein, Harry war sich sicher, dass er sich nicht darauf freute. Malfoy wird sich sicher auch nicht freuen.

Julian ignorierte die Bedenken des unglücklichen Finders der Adresse und verließ die Büroräumlichkeit. Schnellen Schrittes, gefolgt von Harry, der etwas unbeholfen wirkte, ging Julian auf die Küche zu und trat an die immer noch geschockte Dame heran.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie hübsch sie war. Braune, glatte Haare, die über den Fliesenboden verteilt lagen, große Augen, kleine Stupsnase. Auf ihrem Gesicht stand der Schock immer noch geschrieben. Mittlerweile tat Julian auch Leid, was er getan hatte, aber wie immer wirkte sich das Adrenalin wie eine dunkle Wolke auf seine Gedanken und Taten aus.

„ _Ennervate"_ , zauberte er und das Mädchen wachte auf. Mit ungläubig blinzelnden Augen sah sie sich um. Hinter sich sah Julian Harry den Zauberstab ziehen und hielt augenblicklich seine Hand darauf und senkte ihn wieder.

„Nein.", sagte er eisern zu Harry. Dieser wunderte sich sehr, das Julian seine Oblivation nicht zuließ. Die junge Frau setzte sich auf und verzog das Gesicht, wohl bereit bald zu schreien.

„Pssst.", flüsterte Julian, der sie dabei intensiv ansah, „Ich habe dich eben unrechtmäßig verzaubert und das tut mir Leid. Wir wollten nur Informationen, wir gehen jetzt wieder."

„Hmmm…. Oh…", stöhnte die Köchin vor Kopfschmerzen, als sie sich diesen festhielt. Dieser Anblick erinnerte Julian noch mehr an seine Schuld die er dabei trug, „Wer seid ihr? Was macht ihr hier?"

„Ach fuck, mach es.", stöhnte Julian der sich genervt wegdrehte. Wie konnte seine weiche Seite gerade wirklich glauben sie würden ohne Gegenfragen davonkommen? War das noch er, oder war er von einem bösen Geist befallen? Wenigstens tat Harry wie geheißen und oblivierte die junge Zauberin schnell.

Anschließend gingen die beiden wieder ihren Weg, doch dieses Mal das aller letzte Mal bevor ihre Spur endlich bei Draco Lucius Malfoy enden würde. Zu behaupten, Harry würde sich fast vor Unbehagen und negativer Vorfreude in die Hosen pinkeln, wäre alles andere als falsch. Sie durchquerten Zauberer-Tarragona schnell, mit einem lediglich nötigen Maß Achtsamkeit für die Umgebung. Hier und da erblickten sie teilweise unpassende Gesichter, wenige Male glaubte Julian sogar am linken Arm dieser Menschen ein Tattoo zu erkennen. Sicher rekrutierte der dunkle Lord bereits in Spanien um den nächsten Angriff zu starten. Julian gab ihm 7 Jahre. In 7 magischen verdammten Jahren würde Tom Riddle Jr. die gesamte Welt besitzen und beherrschen oder in seiner Tasche stecken haben. Besonders diabolisch würde es dann für die Muggel werden. Noch benutzte er sie verhältnismäßig fair, was einige seiner extremistischen Unterstützer ärgerte, um Geld in seine Kassen zu spülen, denn Zauberer- England/Deutschland/Frankreich handelte nicht mehr mit anderen Zaubererstaaten, da eben diese ein Handelsembargo verabschiedet haben. Stattdessen nutzten sie Muggelengland um ihren Krieg zu finanzieren. Irgendwann würden sie diesen Teil Englands aber nicht mehr brauchen. Und dann würde die Hölle über die nichtmagische englische Bevölkerung hereinbrechen.

In Muggel Tarragona nahmen die beiden ganz dezent den Zug nach Reus, welcher etwas weniger als eine Stunde unterwegs war. Den Weg vom Bahnhof der Kleinstadt zur Villa der Malfoys gingen die beiden zu Fuß, auch um einen Plan zu schmieden wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten und auch was sie erwarten mussten.

„Du kennst ihn besser als ich. Erzähl mal von seinem Charakter.", sagte Julian ruhig, aber bestimmt. Er wusste das Harry nicht gerne von seiner Vorgeschichte mit dem Malfoy-Erben sprach.

„Naja, wo fange ich an. Er ist eingebildet, denkt er sei was Besseres als jeder andere. Er ist ziemlich gut in der Schule gewesen, aber keine Ahnung was für einen Unterricht er nach unserem vierten Jahr bekommen hatte, war aber auch sehr impulsiv, anders wie viele eures Hauses.", stellte Harry fest, „Anders als du bisher. Du bist denk ich ein Slytherin, weil du Ziele hast und diese erreicht. Nicht immer auf dem ruhmreichen Weg, sondern oft auf dem verbotenen, dreckigen, unschönen Weg. Aber du bist nicht verräterisch, du bist loyal. Das ist nicht sehr Slytherin mäßig. Du denkst an andere. Bei Malfoy ist das so ähnlich. Er ist engagiert und will seine Ziele egal wie erreichen. Aber er ist impulsiv, wie ein Gryffindor. Immer wenn er versuchte mich zu provozieren, provozierte ich zurück und er war der Angreifende."

„Okay, glaubst du er kann es mit dir aufnehmen?", fragte Julian, in Vorbereitung auf einen möglichen Kampf. Zumindest Unterstützung würde Malfoy nicht viel bekommen, da natürlich das spanische Flohnetz nicht an das Kleineuropäische (so nannten die neuen Zauberermedien Neu-Voldemort Land) angeschlossen war.

„Schwer zu sagen. Früher war ich meist besser, weil ich schneller war, aber er hatte ja auch lange Zeit zum Trainieren.", zauderte Harry ein wenig mit sich selbst.

„Also ist es schwer zu sagen.", stellte sein Gegenüber wieder fest, „Dann sollten wir damit rechnen das wir ihn zu zweit besiegen müssen. Wir gehen, wenn es brenzlig wird für den Kill, Harry. Erstens könnten wir in seinem Haus noch Infos finden und zweitens besser er als wir."

Mit diesen Worten Julians wurde Harry ziemlich mulmig. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, Todesflüche oder ähnlich körperliche Flüche, in die Richtung seines Erzrivalen aus der Schulzeit zu schleudern. Dann wiederrum dachte er an das Auktionshaus und wie schnell die ersten grünen Zauber aus seinem Zauberstab mit den Feinden kollidierten. Es war wie ein Tier das tief in ihm lebte und mit genug Adrenalin im Blut freigelassen wurde. Dann dachte er nicht mehr an den Tod und das was er den Leuten zufügte, sondern nur an sich, seine Freunde und den Feind vor sich.

„Dein Schweigen nehme ich mal als Zustimmung. Wenn wir mit ihm normal Reden sollte, dann lässt du mir das Reden. Du bist so wie so schon in diesem Teil der Mission ein großer Risikofaktor weil ihr beide eine nicht so tolle Vorgeschichte habt.", fuhr Julian fort.

Wenige Minuten der Schweigsamkeit später kamen Julian und Harry an der Adresse an und sie sahen das Haus, das dazu gehörte. Eine kleine iberische Finca, eher noch ein Bungalow aus den sechziger Jahren, offensichtlich. Dieser sah auch nicht so aus, als wenn er jemals in den letzten 10 Jahren bewohnt worden wäre. Am Zaun hing ein Schild mit „Se vende. 0473 54737273". Offensichtlich blickten sie hier bereits auf die ersten Schutzzauber der Villa.

„Ähhh Julian, wie genau wollen wir denn durch die ganzen Zauber der Villa kommen?", fragte Harry nach einigen Augenblicken des Starrens auf den Bungalow.

„Bist du zufällig ein Runenexperte?", antwortete Julian sarkastisch mit Blick auf einen Kopf-schüttelnden Harry, „Na also, wie viele Wege kennst du, dir unbekannte Schutzzauber zu knacken."

„Eigentlich nur das Überlasten der Runensteine.", antwortete Harry etwas beschämt. Doch als er das Lächeln auf Julians Gesicht sah, verging seine Scham aber das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Bauch machte sich wieder breit. Um die Schutzzauber einer so mächtigen Residenz wie dieser zu knacken, durch Überladung, gab es, außer sie hatten Glück nur die Möglichkeit mit roher magischer Gewalt. Das bedeutete Zerstörung. Vor allem Zerstörung der umliegenden Siedlung.

„Das geht nicht Julian!", stellte Harry fest, „Wir würden hier alles zerstören. Schau dir mal an wie viele Menschen hier leben!"

„Na schön. Dann warten wir eben.", fasste Julian entgeistert zusammen. Harry hatte natürlich recht, er wollte auch nicht dutzende Muggelleben riskieren. Aber da drin war Malfoy…

 **Severus Snape:**  
Snape traf in der Malfoy Manor ein, um sich endlich mit seinem Verbündeten in Voldemorts Zirkel kurzzuschließen. Um ganz oben in Riddles Gunst zu stehen musste Severus immer mehr wissen als alle anderen und so musste er herausfinden was an der Geschichte Bellatrix' dran ist, das Draco Malfoy versucht haben soll, sie und Lucius zu töten.

„Master Snape, Master Lucius ist in seinem Geschäftsraum. Soll mir Sie dorthin begleiten?", fragte eine offensichtlich noch sehr junge Hauselfe. Snape nickte und folgte der unerfahrenen Kreatur.

Wenige Räume später, die Severus kannte und sich deshalb nicht mehr ansah, kam er vor Lucius Büro an. Normalerweise hatte ihn Narcissa immer hier begrüßt, den Paten ihres Sohnes, bevor er sein Geschäft mit Lucius abschließen konnte. Narcissa war nicht da, Severus wusste leider nur zu gut warum…

„Severus, komm herein.", hörte er die Stimme von Lucius aus dem Büro. Darauf trat Snape nach einem kurzen Moment des Sammelns ein. Lucius saß an seinem Schreibtisch, die melancholischen Augen auf den Neuankömmling gerichtet. Daraufhin stand er auf und umarmte seinen alten Freund kurz. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Was ist dran?", fragte Snape direkt, was Lucius so überraschte, das er die Augenbrauen hochhob.

„Bist du hier aufgrund der Belange des Lords, oder deiner eigenen?", fragte der Malfoy.

„Ich kann dir versichern das meine Belange und die unseres Lords gänzlich die Selben sind.", zischte Snape bedrohlich.

„Das war nicht immer so…", murmelte Lucius, der sich danach einen mörderischen Blick Snapes einfing. Natürlich wusste Severus das Malfoy auf die Geschichte mit Lily und entfernter Dumbledore anspielte, aber er wäre nicht Severus Snape wenn er sich die Gefühle die er spürte anmerken lassen würde.

„Was ist daran?", fragte Snape erneut diesmal in einem befehlenden Ton, „Hat er versucht dich umzubringen?!"

„NEIN!", schrie Lucius laut, bevor er sich wieder etwas sammelte, „Er hat es mir angedroht, wenn er mich wieder sehen muss, aber nein er hat es nicht versucht. Er hat nicht Mal den Zauberstab gegen mich gehoben."

„Ist es wegen Narcissa?", fragte Snape, diesmal deutlich ruhiger.

„Es ist alles wegen ihr…", seufzte Lucius, „Der dunkle Lord hätte mich foltern sollen, so viel er wollte, hätte sie vor meinen Augen foltern sollen, aber sie entführen, sie uns wegzunehmen?"

„Auch Draco muss doch wissen das Narcissa nicht zurückkommt wenn er sich dem Lord verweigert?", fragte Snape etwas überrascht. Eigentlich hielt er Draco immer für sehr intelligent, außer seinem etwas unangenehmeren Temperament.

„Nicht wenn man glaubt, das sein Vater niemals die Aufgaben des dunklen Lords erledigen kann.", antwortete Lucius, „Währenddessen andere Todesser von den Vergewaltigungen seiner Mutter der „Schlampe" redeten."

„Du hast ihn jetzt nach Spanien verfrachtet?", fragte Snape auch deshalb nach, um vom Thema abzulenken. Auch Severus wurde schon gefragt, seinen Mann gegenüber Narcissa zu stehen, wie der dunkle Lord es formulierte. Er ahnte fast, das er nicht darum kommen würde, aber wenigstens würde er versuchen es so erträglich für sie wie möglich zu machen. Sie hätte sich damals wirklich dem Lord als Todesser anschließen sollen, dann wäre dessen Hemmschwelle sie zu benutzen und missbrauchen etwas größer gewesen.

„Ja, die Villa ist ganz gut gesichert.", sagte Lucius, „Ich habe Freunde die dort nach ihm ab und zu sehen und selbst kommt er nicht aus den Schutzzaubern heraus."

„Was soll das denn bringen, Lucius?", fragte Snape, „Er wird ja nicht danach sagen, ich verzeihe dir, Dad."

Ein hysterisches Lachen ließ Lucius Amüsement verkünden:  
„Nein das wird er nicht. Severus du verstehst nicht. Er ist nicht nur nicht mehr der Sohn seines Vaters, er… er ist auch nicht mehr ein Mann des dunklen Lords."

„Er hat ihm abgeschworen?", fauchte Snape fragend. Wenn Draco wirklich dem dunklen Lord abgeschworen hatte, dann stand es schwarz um seine engsten Verbündeten vor dem dunklen Lord.

„Nicht öffentlich.", murmelte Lucius erneut demütig, „Es begann vor wenigen Jahren. Er hatte festgestellt das er kein Reinblut ist. Unser dunkler Lord ist ein Halbblut. Dann sah er den Umgang des Lords mit den Lancesters. Reinblüter, Männer und Frauen die nicht gegen ihn waren, einfach abgemetztelt, aus einem niederen Sinn heraus. Dann begann er zu zweifeln und aus diesem Zweifel wurde seit der Geschichte mit meiner Frau Hass. Hass gegenüber jedem der Todesser, jedem der Sympathisanten, gegenüber dem dunklen Lord."

„Lucius du musst ihn auf den richtigen Pfad zurückbringen, oder unser beiden Standings sind mehr als nur gefährdet. Sie fangen an deinem Stuhl zu wackeln und wenn dieser wackelt, wankt auch meiner. Halt deinen Sohn im Zaum!", stellte Snape fest, bevor er aufstand, Lucius Malfoy einmal zunickte, der sehr nachdenklich schien und den Raum verließ.

Bevor Snape die Tür zu Lucius Arbeitszimmer geschlossen hatte, hörte er Lucius zu seiner Elfe sagen:

„Tilly, sag Carlo Bescheid er solle Draco wieder nach England bringen."

 **Christian/Hermine:**

„Endlich wieder auf dem Heimweg…", murmelte Christian, der zuvor still neben Hermine ging. Die beiden hatten sich mit Charlie schon aufgemacht, vor dem Rest der Delegation, da sie ein anderes Ziel im Sinn hatten als das Flüchtlingslager in Deutschland.

„Es war notwendig Christian. Wir dürfen als Widerständler wieder ohne Probleme nach Hogwarts und können dort sogar Nicht-Schüler rekrutieren.", fing an Hermine über das neue abgestimmte Gesetz zu reden und philosophieren. Sie hatten wenige Stunden zuvor positiv überrascht das Ergebnis von 78 Prozent für ihre Sache erhalten.

„Ja, aber wegen dieser Nummer müssen wir jetzt Julian und Harry nach Spanien hinterherrennen. Nicht nur das, sie haben Malfoys Standort, können aber wegen der Muggel Gegend noch nicht zu ihm. Das ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.", sagte Christian, „Sobald wir apparieren können, apparieren wir nach Wales, fliegen von dort mit den Besen an die Küsten, nehmen einen Zug durch die Pyrenäen nach Spanien. Dort fahren wir dann nach Reus mit dem Zug. Und verpassen Malfoy komplett.

Hermine war jetzt schon, nach weniger als zwei Stunden, elendig genervt von Christian. Heute Morgen hatte sie den Deutschen in Daphne Greengrass Bett gefunden, bedeckt von einer nackten jungen Dame. Ausgerechnet sie musste Daphne wach machen und Christian ebenfalls. Gerade wenn man bedenkt wie er anscheinend den gestrigen Abend verbracht hatte, sollte man doch meinen der eine Tag in Hogwarts sei ein brauchbarer Urlaub für ihn gewesen. Für Hermine war er es sicherlich, denn ein Gespräch mit Professorin McGonnagal wie in alten Zeiten tat ihr sehr gut. Auch das die alte Lehrerin, die mittlerweile wie eine Art Mutter oder Großmutter für Hermine war, so gut verstehen konnte wie es sich anfühlte zu töten und zu kämpfen , aber auch zu lieben, machte es noch einfacher ihr alles an zu vertrauen.

 **Julian/Harry:**

„Julian, wie lange sollen wir denn noch nichts machen?", fragte Harry genervt nach sicherlich 6 Stunden des simplen herumliegen und Wartens.

„Bis etwas passiert.", stellte Julian wieder einmal trocken fest, „Malfoy wird seinen Sohn nicht einsperren in Spanien und dann niemand nach ihm schauen lassen. Irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen wird Draco Besuch bekommen."

Es sollten keine Tage mehr sein, zu Harrys Glück, aber es waren Stunden. In der Abenddämmerung, gegen 21 Uhr wurde Julian plötzlich wach. Er spürte Magie. Viel, schnelle Magie. Apparation…

„Harry, wach auf die Idiot.", fauchte er seinen schlafenden Freund neben sich an.

„Was ist los?", fragte dieser während er verwirrt und müde mit den Augen blinzelte.

„Da ist jemand appariert.", sagte Julian, „Ich denke Draco bekommt Besuch." Die beiden saßen auf der anderen Straßenseite der Villa der Malfoys, in einer Wiese am Hang. Durch das hohe Gras und diverse Anti-Muggel und Desillusionszauber waren sie trotz der wenigen Meter von der Straße weder sichtbar noch hörbar.

Die Situation der drei Männer in Schwarz war eine andere. Sie waren sichtbar und hörbar, aus Julian und Harrys Position.

„Also, hört zu ihr beiden. Der Junge könnte uns angehen, magisch angreifen und will mit Sicherheit nicht mit uns mit. Auf gar keinen Fall ist ihm Schaden zuzufügen, der längere Zeit zum Heilen braucht. Nachdem wir mit ihm das Haus erneut verlassen haben, eskortieren wir ihn an die Französische Grenze. Dort hat unser Gönner weitere Söldner die ihn zu ihm bringen.", instruierte anscheinend der Chef der beiden anderen.

„Wie kommen wir in die Schutzzauber der Villa rein? Wir müssen sie doch sicherlich nicht brechen… Das ist so auffällig, Carlos.", sagte ein weiterer der dreien, dessen Stimme schon dumm wirkte und eine noch dümmere Visage erwarten lies.

„Nein du Idiot. Natürlich hab ich ein magisches Artefakt was uns als Freunde identifiziert und durch die Schilde lässt. Ihr müsst nur in meiner Nähe sein, wenn ich auf das Haus zugehe.", erklärte der Anführer wieder, noch wenige dutzend Meter vom kleinen Bungalow entfernt.

Das war das Stichwort für Julian. Sie mussten in der Nähe dieser Hohlbirnen bleiben:

„Harry, wir müssen denen hinterher schleichen. Sonst ist Malfoy bald weg."

„Kommen sie nicht wieder mit ihm raus?", fragte Harry, etwas unsicher dabei ihnen in unbekanntes Terrain zu folgen.

„Nicht sicher.", antwortete Julian, der bereits gebückt aufstand und unter dem Desillusionszauber den Feinden folgte, „Kann ja auch sein das sie von darin mit einem Portschlüssel oder so reisen."

Harry streifte seinen Unischtbarkeitsumhang über und folgte Julian.

Julian hingegen wunderte sich wieder einmal über diesen Umhang Harrys. Er war so unfassbar viel besser als ein verdammter Desillusionszauber. Er war sich sicher, das selbst Dumbles keinen Zauber auf die Beine brachte, der sich mit diesem Gerät messen konnte.

Sie folgten den dreien Eindringlingen bis vor den Bungalow, wo sie stehen bleiben. Der Anführer, Carlos war sein Name, schaute misstrauend durch die leere Straße in der Julian und Harry leise atmend warteten. Diese Phänomen trat unter Zauberern öfter auf. Sie wussten wenn sie verfolgt wurden, denn sie spürten simpel die Präsenz der anderen magischen Wesen, in diesem Fall Julian. Weil es dieses Phänomen ebenso oft gab, wusste Julian Gott sei Dank damit umzugehen. Harry nicht, aber der hatte einen göttlichen Umhang, das reichte.

Harry rutschte kurz das Herz in die Hose, doch eben so schnell wie er dachte der Anführer der Feinde hätte sie gefunden, drehte der sich wieder um und ging auf den Bungalow zu. Er hob eine Art Amulett und die Schutzzauber um das Gelände wurden für jeden magischen Menschen in der Nähe sichtbar. Es waren viele, sehr viele und Harry wusste direkt, das es sehr lange gedauert hätte sie alle zu überladen. Zu lange…

Langsam fingen in der Präsenz des Amuletts, was der Mann noch näher an die sichtbaren Grenzen hielt, diverse der farbeigen Schutzzauber an zu flackern. Langsam bildete sich ein Eingang vor der Gruppe Männer. In diesem gingen zwar nicht alle Schutzzauber weg, aber die die noch bestehen könnten beispielsweise die Anti-Muggel Zauber sein.

„Kommt, das sollte es sein.", sagte Carlos, der etwas dickere Anführer der Feinde, der durch den Eingang schritt. Nichts passierte, Carlos blieb stehen, „Wow. Das ist mal eine Hütte."

Für alle die noch außerhalb der Zauber standen, stand er vor einem kleinen verlassenen Bungalow. Das sah eigentlich ziemlich witzig aus, dachte Julian. _Ob der durch die kleine Tür passen würde, wenn der Bungalow existieren würde?_

Direkt als sich die anderen beiden über die Grenze machten, begannen die beiden Widerständler zu rennen um es noch zu schaffen. Das Flackern der Zauber die aussetzten als Carlos durchging kam schon wieder zurück, noch bevor der dritte der Feinde über die Grenze war. Julian und Harry riskierten es trotzdem. Sie sprangen durch die teilweise wieder aufgebauten Schutzzauber.

Harry richtete sich nach ihrem Sprung auf und musste auch über die Villa die vor ihm stand staunen. Sie war gigantisch und das was er sehen konnte war wunderschön. Dann sah er die Männer an, die zuvor ebenfalls nach der Finca schaute. Sie schauten nicht mehr nach der Finca, sie schauten auf den oden hinter ihnen, mit den Zauberstäben in der Hand. Harry folgte der erdachten Linie ihrer Zauberstäbe. Sie richteten sie auf eine Person am Boden. Auf Julian.

„Ohh Shit.", stellte Julian trocken fest. Er würde nicht kampflos die Welt verlassen, auch wenn er keinen Zauberstab parat hatte. Seine Zauberstablos Magie antwortete nicht, er schaffte es nicht seine verdammten Zauberstäbe in seine Hände zu bekommen. Und aufstehen konnte er nicht. Beim Rennen durch das Flackernde Tor krachte er bereits gegen irgendeinen Schutzzauber der wieder aufgebaut war. Seine Hüfte war gebrochen, wenn er Glück hatte. Wenn er Pech hatte, naja anderes Thema. Die Zauberstäbe der Feinde waren immer noch in seinem Gesicht.

„REDUCTO!", schrie eine Stimme, die weiter entfernt war als Julian erwartete. Hastig blickten seine Feinde nach hinten, doch für einen war es zu spät. Mit einem der ekelhaftesten Geräusche die Julian kannte, platschte der Zauber in den Rücken seines Feindes und durchbohrte ihn in seiner schieren magischen Kraft. Blut, Galle und andere Scheiße regnete auf Julian herab. Wie eine Regendusche aus Körpersäften ergoss sich über ihn. Verdammt war das eklig, das hatte selbst er noch nicht geschafft. Der Körper seines Feindes sank nicht auf die Knie sondern fiel einfach nach vorne um. _Seit wann war Harry fucking Potter zu so viel Hass fähig?_

„Reducto!", schrie sein Freund direkt wieder, doch dieses Mal schien Carlos ein Schild geschafft zu haben, denn dieses Mal wurde er nicht mehr unfreiwillig geduscht. Julian griff nach seinem Zauberstab, an den er so aber nicht rankam, da er darauf lag, als der zweite Feind vor ihm, der mittlerweile in die andere Richtung schaute, wohl nach Harry, tot umfiel.

Der tiefgrüne Todesfluch kam anscheinend unerwartet, denn er schien sich nicht zu wehren. Carlos, der sichtlich geschockt von der Gegenwehr war, versuchte noch zu entkommen, wieder raus aus den Schutzzaubern, doch auch das wurde ihm nicht gewehrt. Der nächste _Reducto_ Zauber zeichnete ein grausiges Bild an die physische Wand die wohl einer Schutzzauber erzeugte. Besser die Wand als Julian…

Unweigerlich musste er sich fragen, wie Malfoy dieses ganzes Treiben ignorieren konnte, aber sie würden es bald herausfinden. Vielleicht konnte er das Haus nicht verlassen.

„Hilf mir mal du Idiot.", fauchte Julian, nachdem er den Blick von dem blutverschmierten Schild abgewandt hatte, zu Harry. Als er nach vorne blickte, sah er einen Zauberstab direkt auf ihn gerichtet. Es war nicht Harrys…

Jetzt wusste Julian auch wo Malfoy war. Nicht Harry zauberte, es war Malfoy. Vor Julian stand gerade eine große junge Version von Lucius Malfoy. Aber wo war Harry? Bitte lass ihn nicht noch draußen sein. Was wenn er es nicht wie Julian verletzt durch die Schutzzauber geschafft hatte, sondern eben gar nicht.

„Warum soll ich dir helfen? Wer bist du überhaupt?", fragte Malfoy erst etwas verwundert, bis sich dann seine Stimme und Miene verdunkelte, nachdem er seinen Blick schweifen gelassen hat, „Weißt du was? Ist gar nicht so wichtig."

Es war gar nicht so einfach für Julian Harry unter seinem verdammten Umhang zu orten, aber es war möglich. Und er war sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Harry stand direkt hinter Malfoy.

„Zauberstab runter Malfoy.", zischte Julians Verbündeter, mit dem Zauberstab auf den Rücken von Draco gedrückt. Julian konnte ihm direkt ins Gesicht schauen. Er schien verwundert, aber ganz und gar nicht ängstlich. Irgendwie sah er ein wenig verrückt mit diesem Gesicht aus.

„Nun gut, mit wem habe ich die Ehre?", fragte Malfoy interessiert. Julian hatte vielleicht keinen Zauberstab, aber durch seine versierten Legilimenzfähigkeiten nahm er leichte Schwingungen in der Magie auf. Draco würde gleich etwas starten. Julian bereitete sich auch vor. Das würde wehtun.

Harry hatte selten so viel Angst. Er stand hinter Malfoy, wusste er musste seine Fassung bewahren und in seiner Stimme den Unnahbaren spielen, sonst war Julian tot. Glücklicherweise schien es zu funktionieren, Malfoy nahm den Zauberstab aus Julians Gesicht und wandte sich leicht ab, bevor er mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung versuchte sich gegen Harry zu richten. Dabei benutzte er die Hand ohne Stab um Harry seines zu entledigen, dessen genaue Position Draco erkannte, weil er zuvor auf seinem Rücken war. Es funktionierte. Harry verlor seinen Stab.

Gerade als Draco das Leben des immer noch unsichtbaren Feindes beenden wollte, spürte er einen unerwarteten Kontakt an seiner Hand. Es war mehr als ein Kontakt. Es war ein Tritt des Verletzten den er eben noch bedroht hatte. Jetzt verlor auch Draco den Zauberstab, der im großen Boden einige Meter aus seiner Hand segelte. Und nun stand er da, unsicher was er tun sollte. Also wählte er die leichteste Methode. Er lief zu seinen Zauberstab.

Irgendetwas, vermutlich ein perfider Schutzzauber hinderte Julian daran seine Zauberstäbe magisch zu ziehen. Auch Dracos Zauberstab konnte er nicht greifen, magisch gesprochen und so zu sich ziehen. Draco würde ihn also bekommen und dieses Mal konnte Julian nicht in letzter Sekunde treten, weil Malfoy viel zu weit weg war. Es lag also an Harry.

Und der tat was. Mit einem Ruck sah Julian wie Malfoy von seiner eigentlichen Laufbahn geschleudert wurde und zu Boden fiel. Erst dachte er es sei ein Fluch gewesen, aber als dann der erste Schlag Malfoys, der auf dem Rücken lag, über sich mit etwas Unsichtbaren kollidieren hörte er Harrys Japsen nach Luft. Erneut hatte Julian das Gefühl es sei vorbei, Harry geschlagen, doch der überraschte ihn erneut. Blut spritzte aus Malfoys Visage und verteilte sich auf Harrys Umhang, der mittlerweile aber auch Teile der Beine des Potters freilegte. Doch dieser eine Schlag war nicht der einzige. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei landete ein zweiter im Gesicht der Person unter sich, die sich versuchte zu wehren. Bei diesen Versuchen krallte sich Malfoy am Umhang Harrys fest und so sah er seinen Erzfeind entblößt an, als dieser zum nächsten Schlag ausholte.

„Potter?", keuchte Draco verwundert. Und in diesem Augenblick bekam es Harry nicht mehr fertig erneut zu schlagen. Stattdessen ließ er Luft ab und fiel lump vom Körper Malfoys. Er verlor zwar nicht sein Bewusstsein, nicht direkt, aber Julian ahnte dass es das jetzt war. Malfoy hatte gleich seinen Stab und sie waren tot oder schlimmer. Stattdessen atmete Malfoy auch einmal aus, mehr Blut als Luft um genau zu sein und schaute wieder zu Harry, der auf dem Boden neben ihm lag. Ein weiteres Husten später und der wassertsoffblonde junge Mann verlor sein Bewusstsein. Harry hatte es ihm wohl wenige Momente davor gleichgetan.

„Malfoy? Harry?", jaulte Julian vor Schmerzen. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Die beiden Idioten hatten sich komplett ohnmächtig geprügelt. Gegenseitig, „ Harry du Idiot, steht auf!"

Zu behaupten es hätte nicht weh getan wäre eine dreiste Lüge gewesen.

Zu behaupten er hätte den verkackten Weg zum Zauberstab vom Frettchen durchgehend das Gefühl gehabt er würde sterben, ehe er ankäme, wäre keine dreiste Lüge gewesen. Eher die traurige Wahrheit. Aber Julian schaffte es irgendwie, sich mit seinen Armen durch die Blut- und Eingeweidelache in der er zuvor lag und duschte zu robben und beim Zauberstab Dracos anzukommen. Als er ihn in die Hand nahm, spürte Julian nicht die bekannte wohltuende Wärme fließender Magie, die er so schätzte. Er spürte nur Schmerzen, überall.

„ _Stupor."_ , zauberte Julian auf Draco Malfoy, dessen Zustandsänderung von der Bewusstlosigkeit zum magischen Schock nicht sichtbar war. Von alleine würde er nicht so schnell wieder aufwachen, dessen war sich Julian klar.

„ _Stupor."_ , ertönte erneut seine schmerzgebeutelte Stimme. Dieses Mal sah er das rote Licht nur kurz, bevor es ihm aller seiner Schmerzen beraubte.

 **Author Note:**

Und wieder mal geht ein neues Chapter zu Ende. Sorry für die Unregelmäßigkeiten beim Hochladen, aber schreibe gerade meine Bachelorarbeit und hab deshalb nicht so viel Zeit.

Lasst mir doch bitte eine Review da. Würde mir sehr viel bedeuten.

Vielen Dank,

Reesaldo123


	44. Kapitel 44 - Doppeltes Kidnapping

Doppeltes Kidnapping

Christian/Hermine:

Die beiden Rückkehrer aus England befanden sich gemeinsam mit Rons Bruder Charlie Weasley auf dem Weg nach Spanien. Genauer waren sie gerade in einer Apparationspause in den Pyrinäen in Frankreich. Bald war es Zeit die Grenze von Kleineuropa hinter sich zu lassen und seit langem wieder in die Freiheit _Ibericas_ einzukehren.

„Haben sie sich mittlerweile gemeldet?", fragte Charlie, der sich gerade ein Baguette mit Aufstrich vorbereitet.

„Nein.", antwortete Hermine, die seit sie in der Pause waren, durchgehend auf den Pager starrte, den Christian ihr nach großem Nerven gab, „Meinst du ihnen ist was passiert, Christian?"

Der junge Deutsche schaute nachdem er angesprochen wurde herauf, direkt in die Augen einer zunehmend besorgten Hermine und seufzte:

„Soll ich ehrlich sein?"

„Bitte.", antwortete Hermine mit einem heftigen Schlucken. Sie ahnte was kommen würde.

„Ja, ich denke das etwas passiert ist.", sagte Christian, „Sonst hätte sich Julian sicher gemeldet. Irgendetwas ist nicht nach Plan gelaufen…"

„Seit fast 48 Stunden hat sich keiner mehr gemeldet.", stellte Hermine mit einem weiteren Blick auf den Pager fest.

„Richtig. Ein Grund mehr wieder aufzubrechen. Ich denke unsere Magie hat sich wieder stabilisiert.", stellte Christian fest, der Charlie nun dabei beobachtete wie dieser verzweifelt versuchte sein Essen schnell zusammen zu packen um nichts liegen lassen zu müssen.

„Haben wir nicht noch ein paar Minuten?", fragte der Vielbeschäftigte mit vollem Mund.

„Du kannst unterwegs essen.", antwortete Christian trocken.

„Aber das geht doch beim apparieren gar nicht…", rief Charlie als Christian bereits achselzuckend im Nirvana verschwand und wohl einige hundert Meter weiter wieder auftauchte.

„Du hast ihn gehört.", sagte Hermine emotionslos bevor sie ebenfalls abtauchte.

Charlie machte sich also auch auf seinen Weg in Richtung des einzigen Grenzübergangs der noch offen war. Sie würden den Übergang nicht nutzen, aber wollten wissen wie er für den Notfall gesichert war.

Julian/Harry:

Harry wachte auf und schreckte nach wenigen geraden Gedanken auf. Nach einigen hastigen Blicken um sich sah er sowohl Julian als auch Draco regungslos auf dem Boden liegen. Er spürte die eisige Kälte seines Schweißes von der Stirn laufen. Es war tief in der Nacht und sogar so weit im Süden Europas sehr kalt. Seine Hand tastete nach seinen Schmerzen. Dracos Schlag brach Harry mehr als nur eine Rippe und hinterließ einen unheimlichen Schmerz bei jedem seiner Atemzüge. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Wenige Momente dachte er, er lege sich wieder hin und erholte sich, aber die Angst das Malfoy von selbst zu sich kam, war zu groß.

Harrys erste große Etappe war der Weg zum Zauberstab, den er, als er ihn erreichte, fest umklammerte. Dutzende Gedanken rasten ihm durch den Kopf, aber keiner davon beinhaltete was er jetzt tun sollte. Das aller Schlimmste war aber, das er seit vier Jahren den Heilunterricht Madam Pomfreys besuchte und bereits selber gebrochene Knochen, auch Rippen hatte und absolut keinen blassen Schimmer davon hatte, was er tun sollte.

Er musste Julian wecken, der wusste was zu tun ist. Dann fiel ihm aber wieder ein das Julians Hüfte gebrochen war. Wenn Harry nicht mal die gebrochenen Rippen heilen konnte, was sollte er dann mit Julians verdammter Hüfte machen. Mit Blick auf das Gesicht seines Feindes Malfoys komplettierte er seine Fail-Liste mit den Wunden die er Draco zugefügt hatte. Auch die konnte er nicht heilen.

So musste Harry in den sauren Apfel beißen und die Situation sichern. Innerhalb weniger Minuten schaffte er sich aufzureißen und stand nun in gebückter, schmerzverkrampfter Position vor dem imposanten Eingang der Villa. Nachdem er noch einmal schmerzhaft ausgeatmet hatte, wedelte er testweise mit dem Zauberstab und war dankbar das er dem Körper Julians zuschaute wie er sich magisch bewegte. Also machten sie sich wie eine traurige Prozession auf den Weg in das Haus rein, ohne genaues Ziel.

Im Innenraum war es ebenso schwer sich zu orientieren wie draußen. Da auch Harrys Kraft schon wieder dem Ende entgegen ging, legte er Malfoy und Julian auf das riesige Sofa und setzte sich neben sein Freund. Eigentlich wollte er Julian wecken, doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne seine eigene Kraftlosigkeit gemacht. Wenige Momente später schlief Harry wieder ein.

„Ahhhh…", stöhnte Julian vor Schmerzen auf. Er merkte das er nicht mehr auf dem Boden lag, nein, dafür war es zu weich. Außerdem lag er nicht mehr auf seinem Bauch. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah die prunkvolle Decke der Villa Malfoy. Unter Schmerzen neigte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und bemerkte auf dieser Harry, der auf seinem Bein schlief. Malfoy lag Mucksmäuschen Still auf der anderen Seite. Direkt begann Julian seine Magie zu nutzen, um nach seinem Zauberstab zu fühlen.

Und er spürte ihn. Das wunderte ihn selbst. Momente später rang er sich ein müdes Lächeln ab und rollte seinen Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern. Er war wirklich froh das er trotz der schlechten Lage in der er sich befand seine Magie anscheinend so dosieren konnte, das Draco nach ihm aufwachte.

„ _Dent operam."_ , erleichterte sich Julian seiner Schmerzen, bevor er weitere Zauber benutzte, _„Os fixum, relaxat compagibus, diagnosis"._ Der letzte Zauber zeigte ihm, das durch diese einfachen Heilungszauber keineswegs seine Hüfte geheilt war, aber Julian konnte wieder aufstehen.

„ _Ennervate",_ weckte Julian Harry auf, der direkt wieder zu sich kam, jedoch einige Sekunden brauchte um seine Gedanken zu sammeln und zu realisieren wo er sich befand. Anschließend schreckte er direkt in eine aufrichte Sitzposition und sah Julian mit großen Augen an. Dessen grüne Augen waren gefüllt mit Schmerz.

„Julian, wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry mitgefühlsvoll.

„Scheiße.", antwortete Julian plump, "Aber können wir jetzt nichts machen. _Petrificus Totalus!_ " Damit hüllte Julian Draco in eine Ganzkörperbinde. Anschließend zauberte er erneut _„Ennervate."_ , was Malfoy zurück ins Land der Menschen mit aktivem Bewusstsein brachte.

Harry war anschließend völlig perplex, weil er nicht wusste wie er auf das Erwachen Dracos reagieren sollte. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Draco an, der begann zu blinzeln.

Christian/Hermine: 

Wenige Minuten nach ihrem überhasteten Aufbruch kam die Gruppe am offiziellen Grenzübertritt an. Dieser befand sich in einer Art Lockdown, ohne dass jemand hindurch kam, aber Christian wusste auch, das hier andere Schutzzauber wie am Rest der Grenze herrschten. Und er wusste, dass wenn er irgendwo eine Spur von Todessern finden würde, die womöglich seine beiden Freunde angegriffen hatten, dann an diesem Grenzübergang.

Dementsprechend befanden sich die drei jungen Widerständler schnell in einem Desillusionszauber mit verbesserter Sichtweite auf der Lauer. Schon seit einigen Minuten, wenn nicht sogar einer Stunde überlegte Christian, ob sie ihre Position aufgeben sollten und in Spanien selbst nach ihren Freunden sehen sollten. Wie hoch war die Chance das sie hier etwas mitbekommen?

Mit einem Mal wurde er durch eine Erschütterung der Magiewellen um ihn herum aus seinen Gedanken und Ängsten gerissen. Apparation, mehrere Zauberer und keiner dieser kümmerte sich darum, das er unentdeckt apparierte. Christian wusste was das bedeutete. Todesser.

„Ihr bleibt hier. Ich schaue nach was das war.", flüsterte Christian leise, „Wenn ihr in einer Stunde nichts von mir gehört habt, meldet mich vermisst und kehrt zum Flüchtlingslager zurück. Ich hab einen Pager falls es länger dauert."

Wenige Momente später befand sich Christian endlich wieder in der Luft, in seiner Animagusgestalt, dem dunkelbraunen Falken. Die phänomenalen Augen des Tieres wanderten unaufhaltsam über den Boden um die Männer Voldemorts zu finden. Und das tat er. Christian ging in einen recht steilen Sturzflug um in Hörreichweite zu kommen. Ein Baum an der Lichtung in der die Männer standen, bot Chrisitan die Option als Falke zu landen.

Er erkannte zwei Männer, eine junge Frau. Die beiden Männer waren tatsächlich eher Jungen, genau so alt wie Chrisitan, vielleicht sogar jünger und er erkannte einen von ihnen. Blaise Zabini war durch seinen afroamerikanischen Look nicht schwer zu identifizieren. Pansy Parkinson, die angebliche Verlobte Malfoys mit ihrer Hakennase so wie so nicht. Jetzt konnte Christian verstehen warum Daphne vor ihrem Schäferstündchen zusammen so viel über dieses Weibsbild gelästert hatte. Sie strahlte eine Präsenz aus, die einen förmlich motivierte sie nicht zu mögen. Der zweite junge Mann den Christian nicht sehen konnte, kannte er wahrscheinlich auch nicht, doch er wirkte nicht wie ein echter Gegner. Eher recht nervös und sehr unerfahren.

Eine vierte Person war ihm mit dem Rücken zugedreht. Diese Person schätzte Christian den Anführer der Gruppe, da die anderen alle etwas jung waren um es zu sein. Außerdem hielt sie mit ihrer Haltung eine bedrohlichere Position ein.

Da er das leise Gespräch der Gruppe nicht hörte, wendete zauberstablos einen verstärkenden Zauber der Hörkraft des Falken an. Just in diesem Moment geschah etwas sehr verwunderliches. Der Mann mit dem Rücken zu Christian drehte sich, langsam aber doch mit einer zielgerichteten Grazilität um. Schwarze, verfolgte Augen bohrten sich in Christians hellbraune.

Severus Snape sah durch den Falken hindurch, bis auf den Kern des Tieres. Christian.

„Professor Snape?", fragte Zabini verwundert den aufgeschreckt wirkenden Mann. Mit einem schnellen zurückwenden, zur Konversation die er vorher hatte, schaute Snape in die Runde. Er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber er wusste auch, dass er die absolute Autorität über die Todesser hatte.

„Zabini, wie oft soll ich dir Muttersöhnchen noch erzählen das ich nicht mehr dein Professor bin.", antwortete Snape mit dem üblichen Quäntchen Abfälligkeit, „Wir gehen direkt nach Spanien. Die Idioten sollten schon lange da sein und haben noch nicht einmal geantwortet. Die kommen nicht."

Christian hörte die Konversation mit und sah wie der erste der Gruppe bereits am Ende von Snapes Satzes verschwand.

„ _Verdammt, die müssen vorher schon besprochen haben, was Plan B ist."_ , dachte Christian, _„sonst hätte er nicht gewusst wohin er apparieren sollte."_

Also sah er hilflos dabei zu, wie Snape die anderen auch aufforderte, wieder einmal mit einer abfälligen Geste, es ihrem Mann gleichzumachen. Als der letzte der anderen verschwunden war, sah Snape wieder zu Christian der immer noch als Falke ruhig und gelassen auf dem Baum saß.

Severus sah in das Gesicht des Vogels und bekam passiv etwas von den Gedanken des Jungen mit. Andere, unerfahrenere Gedankenforscher würden es als Schwäche ansehen, doch Snape wusste, das Christian ihm nur das zu fressen gab, was er wissen konnte.

„ _Sie wollen Draco Malfoy. Die Jagd hat begonnen.",_ realisierte Snape.

Er unterstütze die beiden Deutschen, das hatte er zuvor schließlich auch schon getan, aber Draco war Severus Patenkind und noch dazu wichtig für das größere Spiel mit und um Voldemort. Nicht nur das er der Sohn Lucius ist, er ist vermutlich auch, wenn es hart auf hart kommt ein Verbündeter Snapes gegen Riddle. Er war also lebendig wichtiger als tot. Deshalb würde er dieses Mal die Mission der Seperatisten, die er für zwei junge unerfahrene Zauberer sehr schwer schätzte, weil sie das taten was getan werden musste, vereiteln. Er würde Draco bekommen. Er war Severus Snape. Der Mann mit zwei Meistern, der Mann der jedoch keinem der beiden wahrhaftig diente. Er diente nur einer Person, nur Lily Evans.

Wenige Minuten später befand sich Christian im alten Versteck bei Hermine und Harry. Atemlos vom Fliegen trank er ein paar Schlucke Wasser mit Kohlensäure („ _wie konnten Zauberer dieses phänomenale Muggelwasser nur ignorieren und stattdessen Scheiße wie Kürbissaft saufen?")_ und erklärte dann:

„Snape und drei andere Todesser, oder zumindest Sypmpatisanten sind hier gelandet. Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini waren zwei davon. Leider hörte ich nichts und so verzauberte ich als Falke zauberstablos meine Ohren, was aber Snape, den ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht erkannte auf den Plan rief, weil er ein Magievirtuose war und direkt merkte das Magie gewirkt wurde. Er erkannte mich sicher, auch weil er meine Gedanken wahrnahm, wie ich auch die seinen. Wir redeten unabsichtlich, würde ich sagen. Er will Malfoy. Er will Malfoy vor uns. Draco ist Part in einem viel größeren Spiel als wir dachten. Er ist kein Bauer auf dem Schachbrett sondern einer der Läufer, oder so ähnlich. Snape ist die Herausforderung willentlich eingegangen, aus irgendeinem Grund riskiert er Konfrontationen mit uns um an den Draco zu kommen. Die anderen hatten in der Zeit darüber gesprochen das irgendwer noch nicht geantwortet habe. Sie wollen nun direkt hingehen. Dann sind sie wegappariert und ich habe keine Ahnung wohin."

„Snape? Noch mehr Todesser. Das wird ja immer besser...", sagte Hermine, bevor sie leise fortfuhr, „wobei es Sinn macht. Zabini ist ein Freund von Malfoy, Parkinson seine Ex-verlobte und Snape soweit ich weiß ein Familienfreund. Bist du dir sicher, dass er nicht weiß das Julian und Harry dort sind?"

„nein, nicht sicher. Aber ich hoffe und glaube es. Jedoch ist es schwer bei solchen Austauschs sicher zu sein, was vermittelt wird und was nicht. Ich denke ihm geht es genauso."

„Ja und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Charlie unentschlossen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Denke auf jeden Fall mal in den Pager schreiben für Hogwarts und das Flüchtlingslager.", sagte Christian ehrlich.

„Wir haben die Adresse und hängen nur etwas hinten an.", sagte Hermine, als sie mit ihrem Kopf auf ihr Handy wies, „Wir verfolgen sie natürlich. Auf dem selben Weg wie Julian und Harry, über das Meer. Ich hab im Internet geschaut wann Schiffe im Hafen ablegen und hab uns eins rausgesucht, das wir infiltrieren können."

„Internet?", fragte Charlie mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Später.", antwortete Christian mit einem Handwisch.

Julian/Harry:

„Tach.", sagte Julian gleichgültig.

„Potter!", schrie Malfoy, „Du wiederlicher…"

Harry schreckte direkt zurück, da Malfoy mit seiner bulligen Statur und den Augen die fast aus seinem Kopf fielen eindrucksvoll wirkte. Er erschreckte erneut, als Julians noch viel bulligere und sportlichere Gestalt vor Malfoy huschte und ihn am Kragen packte.

„Du hörst mir jetzt ganz genau zu. Wenn du noch einmal auch nur ein Wort gegen Harry erhebst, dann foltere ich dich genau so wie deine Tante die Longbottoms gefoltert hatte. Du bist derjenige der hier gerade mit einem verdammt hässlichen Gesicht rumweinend vor mir liegt, also mach dir Gedanken darüber, wen du Bastard hier dumm anmachst. Ich stelle die Fragen, du beantwortest die Fragen!"

Gerade als Malfoy wieder den Mund aufmachen wollte, sah Harry den schneeweißen Zauberstab in Julians Hand.

„Überleg dir ganz genau was du sagen willst."

Malfoy schluckte und antwortete nicht. Trotzdem wirkte er nicht gänzlich bei Sinnen und das verwirrte Harry. Malfoy wirkte auch verwirrt.

Julian lächelte und ließ den gebundenen Körper den er mittlerweile in eine fast stehende Position gehoben hatte wieder auf den Rücken fallen.

„Tolle Sache.", sagte Julian wieder ruhiger, „was wollten die paar Todesser von dir?"

Nach kurzer Wartezeit und einem sehr auffordernden Blick Julians stammelte Malfoy sich zusammen:

„Vermutlich von meinem Bastard Vater beauftragt mich zu holen oder so.", sagte Malfoy nun wieder mit vollster Seriösität.

„Warum hast du sie dann angegriffen?", fragte Julian.

„Weil ich nicht zurück nach England will. Erst recht nicht zu diesem Schauspieler Riddle und der Puppe in seinem Arsch, konkret mein Vater..", spuckte Malfoy förmlich aus, mit einer Mischung aus Humor und tiefem Hass, , „Ja richtig Potter. Mein Vater ist ein armseliger Bastard mit seinem Kopf im Arsch von Voldemort."

„Warum?", fragte Harry wohl ziemlich spontan und Julian verfluchte seinen gerade sehr idiotischen Freund dafür das er so direkt und unnötig in seine Befragung intervenierte. Anders als er erwartete, schien Draco wirklich zu überlegen was und wie er antworten sollte. Sein wasserstoffblonder Kopf schnellte schnell hin und her, der verfolgte Look in seinen Augen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Malfoy.

„Weil ich ihn hasse. Weil er ein rückratloser Bastard ist.", zischte Malfoy. Harrys Tasche wurde warm. Langsam mit einer recht zittrigen Hand, angesteckt von Dracos Wut, griff er nach dem Pager und las nach dem er es einmal überflogen hatte, laut vor. Aus seiner Sicht machte es keinen Unterschied ob Draco in seiner aktuellen Verfassung mithörte:

„ _Julian, Chrisitan seit fast 48h in Spanien vermisst. Auf der Suche nach Malfoy, Draco._ _Carrer de la Puyol 17, Reus. Severus Snape, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, X an der Kleineuropäischen/Iberischen Grenze gesichtet. Auf dem Weg zu Malfoy. Verfolgen sie. Erbitte Stationierung von Reserveeinheiten an der Grenze. Hermine."_

„Fuck, Snape.", antwortete Julian, „antworte das wir leben und Malfoy haben, aber selber zu verletzt sind um irgendetwas zu machen."

Harry antwortete also:

„ _Malfoy in unserer Gewalt. Befinden uns in Malfoy Villa. Julian schwerer verletzt an der Hüfte. Malfoy auch. Können uns nicht bewegen."_

Bevor er die Antwort absendete, fragte Harry Malfoy:

„Können wir irgendwie hier raus?"

„Sag ich dir nicht.", antwortete Malfoy, „denn ich werde nicht nach England und dort muss ich hin wenn ihr abhaut."

„Wir holen dich mit.", stellte Julian fest.

„Ich bin mal gespannt wie du das machen willst, oh gefürchtetes Schlammblut der Welt.", lachte Malfoy sehr hysterisch, „Ich komme hier aus diesem bessern Knast nicht raus. Ich bin an die Schutzzauber gebunden."

Harry sah das Julian antworten wollte, aber er selbst fing an die Antwort fertig zu schreiben:

„ _Können aber auch nicht mit Malfoy aus den Schutzzaubern raus, oder an diesen herumspielen. Wir suchen an einer Lösung aber erwartet nicht allzu bald eine. Notplan wird die unwiederrufliche Eliminierug der Ziele parkinson, Zabini und x sein. Julian/Harry"_

„Harry, dann lass hier abhauen und ihnen Malfoy geben. Diese Niederlage müssen wir akzeptieren.", sagte Julian.

Harry sah sich verzweifelt um. Er konnte nicht offen nein sagen, aber wenn Malfoy, Draco Malfoy nicht wollte das Snape kam, was man ihm eindeutig am Gesicht ansah, dann stand es schlecht um ihn. Trotzdem wollte Harry vor seinem Freund und auch teilweise Mentor Julian das Gesicht waren. Also drehte er sich mit einem traurigen Blick von Malfoy ab.

„Potter.", hustete der gerade alleine gelassene heraus, jetzt wieder nach seinem Lachflash hysterisch mit Tränen in den Augen, „Potter. Dann bringt mich um. Tötet mich, die Schutzzauber verhindern das ich es selbst tue. Sie haben meine Mutter, Potter, meine Mutter. Mein Vater wird scheitern. Ich will nicht mehr vor ihnen kriechen, das tun was andere befehlen. Ich will frei sein. Bitte, Harry." Das war zu viel für Harry. Das sein ehemaliger Erzfeind Draco Malfoy flehte, das er, Harry Potter ihn töten solle, weil er nicht mehr zurückwolle, war zu viel. Harry ergriff Julians Arm und drehte diesen im Weggehen mit einem Riss schnell um. Ein breites Lächeln des Deutschen empfing Harry _. Er hatte das geplant_ , realisierte Harry.

„ _Rennervate."_ , sagte Julian und löste die Ganzkörperfessel Malfoys. Anschließend warf er ihm seinen Zauberstab zu, den dieser auch mit zittriger Hand und somit großer Mühe fing.

„Ich könnte jetzt einfach wieder angreifen.", stellte Malfoy verwundert fest, „Warum gibst du mir die Chance?"

„Erstens bist du ganz gut Malfoy, hast aber weder gegen mich noch gegen klein-Harry eine Chance. Zweitens Malfoy, sind deine Gedanken während deinem emotionalen Ausbruch gerade eben so leicht wie ein Buch, zu lesen gewesen. Du meintest was du sagtest.", zuckte Julian mit den Schultern, „Halt deine Hand nach oben für den Schwur."

„Welchen Schwur?", fragten die beiden anderen anwesenden, wobei man in Dracos Gesicht offensichtlich die Scham dahinter erkennen konnte. Er hatte nicht erwartet seine Gedanken so preis zu geben.

„Den Treueschwur zum Widerstand. Draco würde gerne Mitglied sein.", sagte Julian, bevor er Malfoy fragte, „gibt es irgendwelche anderen Schwüre die diesen blocken oder aushebeln könnten?"

„Nein, ich hab kein dunkles Mal und ansonsten nur zwei, drei Mal den dunklen Lord gesehen. Nach seinem schnellen Sieg hatte er es nicht nötig die jungen nachrückenden Todesser zu sich heran zu nehmen. Aktiv sind eigentlich nur noch ein paar Schutzzauber und ein recht komplexer Zauber meines Vaters der es verhindert das ich mir selber etwas antue.", erklärte Draco komplett ruhig.

„ _Was ist mit Malfoy los?",_ fragte eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf. Schon wieder hatte sich der Gemütszustand des jungen Mannes verändert.

„Den heben wir erst auf wenn ich mir sicher bin, das du es nicht tust.", sagte Julian lachend.

„Also?", fragte Malfoy und sagte anschließend den Eid auf, den Julian ihm vorsprach:

„Ich Draco Lucius Malfoy, werde von jetzt an bis zu meinem Tod und darüber hinaus, den Idealen des Widerstands gerecht werden. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um den selbsternannten Dunklen Lord und jedes weitere Übel dieser Welt zu beseitigen. Hierfür werde ich, meine gesamte Courage, Loyalität und schlussendlich mein Leben selbst geben. Für die Zukunft meiner Kinder und deren Kinder. Auf das einmal wieder Zaubererkinder jeglicher Herkunft gemeinsam und in Frieden leben können. Dies schwöre ich, auf meine Magie und mein Leben. So soll es sein!", ein goldener Schimmer umgab die erhobene Hand und fasste sich wieder in die Haut Malfoys ein. Damit war der Eid besiegelt. Draco Malfoy hat sich noch nie so geschämt und war noch nie so erleichtert. Es stimmte zwar das er überlegte dem Widerstand beizutreten, aber nur um nackt auf dem Grab seines Vaters tanzen zu können. Um Riddles Leiche anpissen zu können. Um Rabastan LeStrange, einen der Vergewaltiger seiner Mutter bis in den Hirnschaden zu foltern. Oder er machte das selbe, was Rabastan seiner Mutter antat. Draco war zwar nicht schwul, aber für die Rache würde er alles tun. Er war sich noch nicht sicher.

Er wollte zwar nicht die Welt retten oder für die Muggelgeborenencampagne kämpfen, die der Widerstand vertrat. Die Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter gingen ihm am Arsch vorbei. Aber dieser Schwur würde ihm weiterhelfen, eines Tages Rache zu nehmen.

Harry Potter beobachtete das sich ihm gebotene Schauspiel mit offenem Mund. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Malfoy half ihm etwas dabei, in dem er beim Vorbeigehen nach dem Schwur an Harry, diesen mit seiner Schulter tacklete und lachend sagte:

„Hey Potter, wie fühlt es sich eigentlich für deinen Freund Weasley in Hogwarts an, jetzt wo seine Familie ganze 2 Quadratmeter pro Person mehr hat, als zuvor? Sind glaube ich die einzigen die vom dunklen Lord profitiert haben, in dem ganzen gottverdammten Scheißland.", nach seinem Spruch lachte der ehemalige Feind kurz, drehte sich um und schaute in zwei gänzlich andere Gesichter. Harry war bereit wieder auf ihn loszugehen und Julian grinste.

„Ich mag dich Schlammblut. Potter du bist immer noch arrogant. Mir hinterher.", lachte Draco der aus dem Raum ging. Harry sah Julian entsetzt an.

„Was denn, der Witz war gut?", als sich Harrys Blick nicht änderte, sagte er, „Ich glaube übrigens das der nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat. Sein Verstand sah schon so aus. Und das gerade auch. Und alles vorher eigentlich auch."

„Das habe ich gehört!", schrie Malfoy mit sehr hoher Stimme, „Jetzt kommt."

Julian grinste immer noch. Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. Was passierte hier gerade?

Christian/Hermine:

„Oh mein Gott.", sagte Hermine schnell, „Schaut Mal."

Charlie war wenige Momente später an der Seite Hermines und las was auf dem Pager geschrieben stand, den sie in der Hand hatte:

„ _Malfoy hat einen Treueschwur geschworen. Kann ohne Erlaubnis nicht aus dem Haus. Christian erinnerst du dich an unsere Wurmlochidee? Kannst du die Vorbereiten? Ist die einzige Chance. Julian"_

„Was?", zischte Charlie verwirrt und schockiert zugleich.

„Das kam überraschend. Ja ich weiß was er meint und das könnte klappen, aber wir müssen das vorbereiten wenn sie im Haus sind. Und natürlich dürfen sie während der Zeit nicht herauskommen.", sagte Christian schnell, „ Gib bitte mal her. Ich antworte ihm."

Und so gab Hermine Christian den Pager und er antwortete Julian. Wenige Minuten später hatten sie einen Plan.

Der Weg nach Spanien war der schwierigste Teil ihrer Verfolgung von Snapes Gruppe. Leider wussten sie nicht wie weit Snape bereits war, aber sie befanden sich mittlerweile in Barcelona auf schnellem Weg nach Reus. In weniger als einer Stunde des Apparierens würden sie in Reus sein.

Christian fing bereits an auf den Runensteinen die Fred und George ihm entwickelt hatten, Runen zu zeichnen. Er musste schließlich die gesamten Runenkombinationen innerhalb weniger Minuten aufbauen, ohne das er einen Fehler machte.

Ziemlich genau die angepeilte Stunde später war die Gruppe um Christian am Haus der Malfoys fast angekommen, als sie auf dem Pager die Nachricht erhielten:

„ _Snape ist da."_

Also machte sich die Gruppe zu den letzten Schritten in Richtung des Hauses. Jetzt musste alles perfekt laufen.

Julian/Harry:

Julian hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei, Draco Malfoy mit den Feinden alleine zu lassen, aber Snape dürfte nicht wissen was passierte. Sonst wäre ihr Plan sinnlos. Also nutzte Harry wieder einmal seinen tollen Zauberumhang und befand sich im Raum mit Malfoy, wohingegen Julian, aus Respekt vor dem Magievirtuosen Snape, im oberen Stockwerk war. Das war Christians Idee. Er hasste es.

Harry verfolgte Malfoy, der während der vergangenen Instruktionen Julians komischerweise sehr aufmerksam war. Er musste zu dem Schluss kommen, das er diesen Malfoy nicht mehr kannte. Und Julian hatte Recht, er war völlig durchgeknallt. Psychisch nicht nur angeknackst, was man sicher von Julian und Christian auch behaupten konnte, sondern mehr.

„Draco, wo bist du?", hörte man die bedrohliche Stimme Snapes. Draco stand von der Couch auf, sodass Harry, der in der Ecke kauerte ihm folgen müsste. Er hatte unter seinem Umhang den Zauberstab gezogen. Das war seine Aufgabe. Beschütze Malfoy. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie er das machen sollte.

„Hier.", antwortete dieser gespielt nett, als die Vierergruppe eintrat, „Ahhh, meine hübsche Verlobte und mein guter Freund Blaise. Wer du bist weiß ich nicht."

„Charlie Robbins. Einer der Angestellten der Malfoy Familie.", antwortete der Unbekannten.

„Gut, du bist die Luft die ich atme nicht wert.", antwortete Malfoy todernst, „Hallo Onkel Severus. Was willst du denn hier? Deinen Lieblingspatensohn besuchen?"

„Hallo Draco. Ich bin hier um dich wieder nach England zu holen.", antwortete Snape recht nett für seine Verhältnisse.

„Ahhh, mein nutzloser Bastard von Vater will seinen verloren Sohn wieder. Hätten die anderen Idioten das einmal gesagt, hätte ich sie nicht umgelegt, sondern zum Tee eingeladen.", antwortete Draco. Auf der einen Seite wirkte Draco todernst, aber Harry glaubte zu erkennen wie sehr eine subtile humoristische Stimmung in seinen Sätzen mitschwang.

„Draco, komm, wir müssen hier weg.", sagte Blaise, offensichtlich gespielt freundlich. Harry durfte rausfinden das der neue Malfoy zwar komplett komisch war, aber definitiv nicht dumm. Darauf fiel er niemals herein.

„Zabini, du solltest lieber mal deinen Kopf aus der Fotze meiner Verlobten raus bekommen. Glaubst du wirklich das wenn ich zurück in England bin und dieses Miststück heirate kannst du noch dein Genital da unten reineskalieren?", antwortete Draco todernst, während er auf Pansys weiblichste Zonen zeigte. Harry musste sich den Mund zuhalten um nicht zu lachen. Draco Malfoy war völlig durchgeknallt.

„Draco!", schrie Pansy, „Was ist los mit dir? Warum hast du dich so verändert?"

„Du stinkst förmlich nach ihm Parkinson.", sagte Draco ernst. Harry konnte Pansys Blick sehen, auch der subtile Blick zu Zabini. Harry war sich sicher das Draco einen Nerv traf. Draco anscheinend auch:

„Ha, du stinkst gar nicht. Das war ein Bleuff!", lachte er anschließend hysterisch.

Man erkannte im Gesicht von Harrys ehemaligen Professor das es ihm reichte. Blitzschnell war der Zauberstab in Snapes Hand und ein roter Fluch flog aus kurzer Distanz auf Draco. Dieser wich jedoch schnell aus und lachte erneut:

„Komm schon Onkel. Ich war nie einer deiner unfähigen Schüler und du weißt es."

„Draco, du bist krank. Wir müssen dir helfen.", sagte Snape erneut, dieses Mal ernster. Harry musste sich direkt fragen, ob Snape Draco tatsächlich helfen wollte. Julian war sich sicher Snape war auf ihrer Seite im Krieg. Dumbledore ebenfalls. Also war es Harry auch, da er die Erfahrung gemacht hatte, das es manche Menschen in seinem Leben gab, denen er vertrauen konnte. Aber wollte er deshalb Draco helfen?

„Ich reise doch nicht mit diesem Blutsverräterabschaum.", spuckte Draco abfällig vor Pansy.

„Blutsverräter, bitte was?", fauchte diese zurück, wobei Blaise Arm die junge Frau davon abhielt auf ihren Verlobten?! Loszugehen.

„Du bist mit einem Malfoy verlobt und vögelst damit?!", fragte Draco ironisch mit einem Arm auf Blaise präsentierend.

Dieses Mal war es Blaise dessen Mimik saurer wurde, aber er konnte ohne den schützenden Arm eines anderen seiner Begleiter sich selbst zur ruhe bringen. Draco schaffte es meisterhaft die Menschen der Reihe nach auf die Palme zu bringen.

„DRACO!", schrie jetzt Snape auf, „Wir gehen."

Dieses Mal war Severus zu schnell, denn er zauberte zauberstablos und offensichtlicher Weise komplett unerwartet. Der rote Schockzauber traf Draco in der Brust und dieser fiel um.

„ _FUCK!"_ , dachte sich Harry, aber er schaffte es seinem ersten Impuls zu schreien, zu wiederstehen. Leider hatte er aber auch keine Chance mehr, sich einzumischen. Wenn er jetzt angreifen würde, könnte er vielleicht Snape aus der Überraschung ausschalten und mit Julian, der direkt helfen würde, dafür war er schließlich bereit, aber die anderen 3 würden dann zurück kämpfen. Harry machte sich nichts vor, er wusste das die anderen kaum ein Match für Julian waren und somit maximal ähnlich gut wie er, aber sie waren in der Überzahl. Und sie wussten nicht ob Draco das Haus verlassen konnte, wenn sie die Feinde einfach angriffen. Also ließ Harry sie gewähren und fing an den anderen Richtung der Tür zu folgen. Hoffentlich waren Christian und die anderen bereit.

„Passt auf ihn auf. Wenn wir aus den Schutzzaubern raus sind, apparieren wir direkt ins Safe House. Verstanden?", sagte Snape.

Direkt empfing er ein lautes „Ja Sir." Vom für Harry unbekannten Mitarbeiter Malfoys. Harry erkannte am Gang von Pansy und Blaise das sie immer noch geschafft von Malfoy waren. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Er war es auch.

Julian müsste jetzt im Stockwerk über den Feinden parallel den Weg beschreiten um oben dann in Position zu sein, falls etwas aus dem Ruder lief. Falls Christian und Hermine jetzt noch nicht fertig waren, würde es problematisch werden, da sie sich noch verstecken mussten.

Snape öffnete die Tür erneut, den leblosen Körper Malfoys hinter sich schwebend, gefolgt von Pansy und Blaise, als letzter der Mitarbeiter Lucius. Harry ging anscheinend den Weg schneller hinter den Feinden, als diese, da er mittlerweile nur noch wenige Meter entfernt vom Letzten war.

Die Gruppe um Snape ging unbeirrt aus dem Haus. Ein gutes Zeichen dachte Julian, da Snape wohl weder seine Präsenz magisch bemerkte und auch Christian nicht mehr sichtbar war. Hoffentlich war das Konstrukt Christians abgeschlossen.

Charlie, Christian und Hermine hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, zumindest wenn alles klappen würde. Die Zauber waren eingerichtet und gerade beobachteten sie Snape wie er die Schutzzauber verließ. Er würde nur noch apparieren müssen und sie wären in ihrer Gewalt. Christian hielt seinen linken Arm in seiner rechten, da eine der Runen die er tätowiert hatte, mal wieder eine Funktion hatte. Er würde es spüren, wenn es funktionierte.

Harry beobachtete Snape wie er Pansy und Blaise zunickte und diese mit Apparationsgeräuschen außerhalb der Schutzzauber verschwanden. Momente später verschwand auch er mit Malfoy und als letztes der unbekannte Junge.

„Haben wir sie?", hörte Harry Julian direkt rufen, als er vom ersten Sock neben ihn auf den Boden sprang.

„Oh ja.", lachte Christian, „Holen wir unseren neuen Widerstandsstar zurück."

 _Unseren Widerstandsstar… Draco Malfoy… ,_ Hermine und Harry waren sich unsicher was das zu bedeuten hatte. Christian hatte auch keine Ahnung, aber ihm war es auch egal.

Albus/Minerva:

„Albus, was ist da los?", fragte Minerva fassungslos, mit einem Pager in ihrer Hand. Sie war gerade ins Büro ihres ältesten Mentors gestürmt, „Malfoy hat einen Schwur geleistet? Snape? Zauber?"

„Ich weiß leider nicht, Minerva. Ich bin nicht in die Pläne dieser jungen Leute eingebunden. Nicht mehr.", antwortete Dumbledore traurig. Er wusste das er etwas tun musste, sonst würde er nicht nur Harry verlieren, den er wie ein Enkel liebte, der quasi sein Enkel war, sondern auch seinen Einfluss auf den Widerstand.

Nach einiger Zeit der unangenehmen Stille, beschloss Dumbledore zu handeln:

„Wir laden Harry, Julian und ihre Freunde nach Hogwarts ein. Wir müssen eine gemeinsame Linie finden."

„Wozu brauchen wir sie alle?", fragte McGonnagal verwundert, „Ich hatte nur an Harry gedacht. Er ist schließlich derjenige in der verdammten Prophezeiung."

„Leider ist das nicht alles…", murmelte Dumbledore der feststellte, das durch die Abwesenheit Remus und Sirius momentan außer ihm keiner der Anwesenden in Hogwarts wusste, wer Julian wirklich war. Und niemand wusste was Harry wirklich war. Eines dieser Geheimnisse würde er jetzt weiterleiten, eines nicht. Zu viele waren schließlich nicht gesund, „Es gibt noch einige weitere wichtige Informationen… Lass mich dich aufklären."

 **Author Note:**

Hi allesamt,

hier das neue Chapter. Wer von den 35 Abos auf und den 5 auf ist noch aktiv dabei? Schreibt mir doch einmal nen kleines Feedback.

Folgt mir gerne, liked und macht das was man so macht. Aber vor allem Reviews bitte, ich bekomme davon viel zu wenig. Ich würde mich sehr sehr freuen!

Vielen Dank,

Reesaldo123


End file.
